Second Chances
by AnumOfTheMoon
Summary: Sequel to Where We Stand..revised summary...Katara is on the road to redemption but due to the ridicule she has face several years after Ozai's defeat, Katara spirals on a downward path into oblivion while the ever changing world produces a new villian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Alright Part two of Where We Stand! Thanks for reading this story and being patient with me. It's been a long time coming but I always intended for this story to have a second part to it. I hope you enjoy!

Full Summary: Second Chances

Sequel to Where We Stand..On the road to finding herself, Katara reunites with her husband that has lost his bending and control of his Phoenix capabilities. While trying to rediscover if they wish to continue with their marriage, their children, attending academy in the Fire Nation and are face with prejudices and the propaganda of the Fire Nation nobles, causing a division between siblings and later an entire family.

What happens when Ozai is the least of the world's worry as a hidden enemy uses the innocence of a child to conjure another massive war? Will this force the most unlikely of alliances? Or will an likely hero be made out of a villian?

Chapter 1:

It wasn't easy. None of it was. With the decision she made to leave but it was a decision made nonetheless. Katara wore it with pride that she had finally stepped out on her own to see what she wanted and live for a time as she would have had she not been forced into a marriage with the tyrant Fire Lord Ozai. And to tell you with truth, the absolute truth, Katara was probably the happiest she had ever been now. Where she had settled down was a small forest village outside of Omashu. In just three months of living there, she had come to be favored by many of the villagers. They called her the blue-eyed healer. A name befitting her as she was the village's sole physician. She took care of the weak and elderly, healed the injured, and restored hope to them all. She felt appreciated in a way she hadn't since before being kidnapped by Azula and forced to marry Ozai. People needed her and she provided them with what they needed most and she had their respect. This was all she wanted.

However; this popularity came with its downside as it attracted people she didn't necessarily want to know she had left the Fire Nation and was traveling abroad. So Katara had to pack her things leaving a few teachings of proper hygiene and medical practices with the villagers.

The waterbender then set out on her way to her next destination. A village in the mountains by a lake. It was a busier town than the last one she was in but it was fine. She could blend in easily. And she did. The waterbender had gotten a job as a waitress at a tavern and had become a bit popular with the guess. Seemed she was prone to that due to her looks. She wasn't vain but she knew that must be it as it was mostly men she was popular with.

"Right over here, Koni! I need ya to fill 'er up!" A regular lifted his jug in the air for his favorite waitress to refilled his ale.

Katara hurried by with a flirty smile and cutesy laugh and filled the man's glass. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. He chuckled and slapped his thigh, signaling for her to sit.

"Sorry, Ming but I'm on the job." She feigned lament. "And besides what would your wife say?" pointing out.

"Argh, my wife wouldn't mind, she likes ya. But I still owe ya a comfy spot for yer bottom to drink after ya beat me last week at drinking." Ming cracked up. "Some kind of gal, ye are. I bet ya had a lot of brothers."

Shrugging her shoulders as she went to fill the next patron's mug, "You could say that." She had spent a lot of time around guys her whole life but that wasn't why she was a borderline alcoholic or had beat this man at his own game. No, it was a much sadder story to that but she would save him the sob story and stick to the one about her many brothers.

"Koni, I need you to run this to table twelve on the patio. You know how impatient Ms. Mishumi get."

Dropping off her pitcher of ale, Katara took the tray in one hand and went on about to deliver Ms. Mishumi's food. Arriving to the old woman's table, Katara placed each plate down carefully and with a smile.

Ms. Mishumi scoffed and rolled her eyes as she picked up her chopsticks. "If you weren't flirting like the harlot you are then my food would have been here sooner."

Katara just smiled and told Ms. Mishumi to enjoy. But as she walked off, she wanted to strangle the bitch and her boss could see it written all over her face.

"What she call you today?" Her boss, Fuishi, asked her as he wiped down the counter of the bar.

Huffing, Katara shook her head. "Harlot."

"You know she's just jealous of your youth, you know." He laughed. "I hear she was the town tramp in her day."

_**She smells like a whore**__. That she does._ Only whores called other's whore and only whores wore that kind of perfume. _**Wreaks of a brothel**_.

The day continued on and Katara served her many regulars, smiled, laughed, and even sung along with the entire tavern as they were all drunk or a bit tipsy. At the end of the night, Katara helped close the tavern with her boss.

"Hey, need me to walk you home tonight?" Fuishi asked her as he locked the doors behind him.

Shaking her head as she smiled at him, "No, it's fine."

"But don't you live outside the town? It's dangerous going out on your own. Plus, there's been those animal attacks everyone's talking about. Can't lose my best employee." He grinned.

Giggling as she shook her head again, Katara decline, saying she was a big girl. Her boss wished her a safe arrival home and she told him the same, saying she would see him in the morning. As the waterbender went on home to a small cottage outside the village in the woods, she let the siren have control as her boss was very much right. The woods were dangerous. In the last month of living here, Katara found that several people had been attacked and killed by some vicious animal that was lurking in the woods. She had seen the bodies. Mangled and torn open. Cattle and other animals had been attacked more frequently. Carcasses of the dead animals were found in the woods during hunts. Meat was started to get harder to come by now. Katara worried she'd have to leave town again if this drew too much attention.

The next morning, Katara return to work but her shift was short. Fuishi wanted her to get home early tonight. Another death took place last night. Every day for the next several weeks, someone was attacked in and outside their home. People started implementing a curfew so that the attacks would stop and they did...for a time. Farmers were then targeted by the beast as early as just before dawn when they'd get up to start tending to crops.

"We can't keep this up! Something has to be done about that damn beast or we'll all be nothing but food for that monster!" The town's wiseman spoke up.

Katara listened to everyone spill their concerns as she took care of her guests. She had started worrying herself. Maybe she should look into this beast. Surely, with her abilities as a siren she could take this creature down no problem.

"Me wife is dead! Killed in her own sleep while waiting for me to come home! I'm just glad she didn't have to wake to see that damn monster eat her alive!" Ming chimed in as he entered the tavern, busting the door wide open.

Katara and the others all gasped. Shocked to hear the news.

"I want that damn beast dead! And I'm gonna kill it!"

The entire tavern cheered in agreement. The people were done living in fear. They wanted their livelihood back and they planned to get it. Whatever that beast was, it was about to be history.

In the kitchen of the tavern, Katara prepped a few appetizers to give the large number of guests that decided to show up for the town meeting. As she did her boss walked up to her and placed his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Koni, I think you should move into town and not live so far from us. It's dangerous." Fuishi remarked.

Sighing as she looked over her shoulders, "I'm fine. I've dealt with a lot worse than a beast in my life. Trust me, I can handle myself." Katara then turned back to what she was doing.

Later that day, Katara was sent home early by her boss wanting her to get home early. However; she didn't head home right away. She decided to stop by Ming's to pay her respects to his wife.

Having brought a meal she prepared for him to enjoy in his wife's absence, the waterbender came upon his home and knocked on the door.

"Koni." He said her name when opening the door, a little surprised to see her.

"Hi, Ming. I was just stopping by to make sure you ate tonight." She said sweetly. "Jin wouldn't want you to starve."

Taking the pot of food from the blue eyed woman, Ming patted her head. "Why don't ya come in and help me eat this? I haven't eaten alone in over thirty two years."

Katara smiled sadly and nodded her head, allowing herself to enter his home. As she did, Ming began setting up the table for dinner, while Katara sat down unsure what she should say.

When their plate were down and they had collected some of the chowder from the pot onto it, the waterbender looked over at Ming and sighed.

Spoon coming to her mouth, her lips pursed to blow on it, "Ming, are you sure it's wise to go out looking for that monster? Don't you think you could be risking your life and everyone else's?"

Eating the delicious chowder, "I believe I could avenge me poor wife."

"Jin wouldn't want you to throw your life away for her." Katara said.

"Forgive me, Koni. But what would a girl like ye know about what it's like to be with someone and then have them torn away from ya in an instance. Gone before ye very eyes." Ming stated as he looked the waterbender over.

"More than you know, Ming_._" She started thinking of her own experience.

When Ozai had died, she could have easily joined him. She wanted to. Anything to be with him. But now, she was living her life as best she could, wanting to cherish those memories of her late husband. She knew that if she died, he'd be dying a second time and she refused to do that to him.

Ming saw in her eyes that she had meant that. Seemed the girl was more troubled than he had thought. A strange girl just shows up in a town like theirs with no story to tell of where she came from or who she was. It made many a little weary of her but most of them could tell she just didn't want to talk about it.

Sighing as he finished his second helping, Ming pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out.

"Me wife was all I had, Koni. We had no children to raise, no pet to care for, no fancy mementos to remember each other by. We just had each other and now me second half is gone. I want that beast dead for taking the best woman the spirits could have given me."

Katara felt she could say no more. She had understood what that sort of thing felt like. When her mother died, she had her necklace to remember her by. When Ozai was gone, she had their children and a small necklace he gave her for winter solstice to remember him by. But this man had nothing to remember his beloved by and it hurt her to think she could have nothing to remember her loved ones by too.

As they finished eating, Katara offered to wash the dishes and cook him another meal for tomorrow night. Ming couldn't refuse, saying he was rather grateful to have someone look out for him. When it was finally time for her to return home, Ming wanted to walk her home as it was dangerous where she lived but Katara once again, declined another request. She didn't need to be looked after. She was capable on her own.

"Alright! We're about to head off to get this damn beast and make it pay for what it's done to us! Now everyone that's coming, make sure you stay close together! We need to act as a unit!"

Katara and some of the women of the town watched as a small group of men were all carrying weapons about to fight the beast that had terrorized their town. She looked to Ming who caught her gaze and gave her a smile as she approached him.

"Come back, okay? I made something from my home and I want you to try it. So don't die." She told him.

Ming smiled and patted her head again, "Ye have nothing to fear, girl. I'll be back and with that monster's remains."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

Snatching her pinky up with his and chuckling, Ming smiled at her. "I promise I'll eat that delicious meal of yours, Koni. Don't ye worry."

And yet she did. Because night fell and none of the men returned. She sat in his house at his table with the food all spread out for him and yet he hadn't showed up. Katara knee then that he wouldn't be joining her for dinner. He wouldn't be visiting the tavern for his seven mugs of freshly brewed ale. Or be able to make her laugh and be the jolly middle aged goofball of the town she knew him as. He wouldn't be able to make any more of his flirtatious jokes and she be able to remind him he was married. No. The dead couldn't do those sort of things.

Next morning, two men from the hunting party returned in terrible condition and collapsed as soon as they reached the town square. The townspeople all gathered outside their homes and some went to help the men. But when one of them seemed still conscious, the wiseman of the town asked what everyone could already assume.

"What happened to the others?"

Gasping for air as he had run like no other, "All dead. Th-that monster...i-it's n-not w-wh-what you t-th-think…-" and he came to.

Katara stood outside Ming's house and lifted her head to the sky, a tear or two in her eyes. _You promised._

Weeks went on by and more people were being attacked. The wiseman of the town tried rounding up more people to take a stand but no one would. Many just wanted to leave the mountain village and save their families the misfortune of being attacked.

Katara got tired of seeing the bodies pile up. Tired of seeing people live in fear. She didn't care if she made herself more known by taking action, she just wanted to live in peace without worry of some man-eating creature terrorizing the place. This was a really nice village with nice people. She could see herself settling down here. So she wanted to protect it.

"I'll take on the beast!" Katara raised her hand in the crowd of people gathered at town square.

People moved away from her so she could be seen.

"I'll go hunt this monster down and end this." Katara said as she walked up to the post where the wiseman stood. "Let me go find this beast."

The wiseman furrowed his brows. "Girl, you should value your life more."

"I value quality over longevity and living like this isn't living at all." She turned to the townspeople and projected her voice for them to all hear as she threw her fist in the air. "We can't continue living our lives like this! We have to take a stand! And I know, I know many of you are afraid but I assure you, less will die when we put this thing down!"

The townspeople liked her. They really did and so to see her want to be a part of another party that would venture into the woods made them all the more worthwhile to join as well. Men started stepping up to join and so did a few women. They were sick of the beast that was killing their friends and family. It was becoming more and more obvious the beast would not slow down or give them a break. It ate like he had a bottomless pit and could devour the whole town in one night if it wanted to.

That night, Katara was on her way home, ready to prepare herself for the hunting party in the morning. However; as she returned to her little cottage, she noticed something.

Narrowing her eyes at the slightly ajared door of her home, the waterbender summoned water to her hand and formed a dagger. _It's here._ She could tell by the brush of blood on her door's knob. Katara cautiously entered the cottage, one hand out in front of her while the one holding the dagger remained by hide her back. She was going to gut this thing if need be. It killed her friend Ming and his wife. She couldn't forgive that.

A groaning sound came from her dining room. She immediately set her eyes in the direction and clenched her teeth as she carefully stepped towards the dining room. Upon peeping her head, Katara found the room was dark and nothing seemed out of place.

However; the girl ducked her head quickly and jumped back. Claws had come from out of nowhere and swiped at her. She was lucky to have sensed them as her head would have rolled off her body.

Looking up to where the claws belonged to, Katara realized something horrifying. The beast wasn't walking on all fours. It stood on only two. Her eyes widened as she was aware of what she was dealing with. _This isn't a beast._ _**It's a man.**_ _Is he like us?_ _**Maybe. **__Let's take him alive and find out._

The man let out an animalistic roar echoing loud and burrowing into Katara's eardrums. She stumbled back as she placed her hands to ears. Whatever this man was, he had to be like her. He could use a roar like that to throw off his enemy. That was no normal human.

Locking his eyes that glowed red in the darkness of her home under a cloudy night that blocked the moon, the man lunged at her. Katara was grabbed, nails stabbing into her skin as she was thrown into the wall. Repeatedly, she was banged into the wall, her head hitting it several times before her vision blurred.

Pulled from the wall, she found herself thrown to the ground. Katara pulled back out her dagger and started swinging it about, unable to focus her eyes on the man before her as he lunged at her again but this time as she put her arm up to defend herself, she was bit. A scream tore from her throat as she kicked he man off of her. She hissed and forced herself to her feet, and took the lunged towards him.

Katara planted her fists that wered iced around her knuckles into the man's face. She shouted at him as she buried her fists into his jaw and mouth. Not long was she thrown off of him and slammed into the dining room table. Her back nearly snapping. She cried out from the impact.

"Stop this!" She yelled. "You don't have to keep doing this!"

Katara tried to convince him as words were clearly the only tool she could possibly use because her strength was just not enough to fight him.

As the man approached, seething with rage and breathing heavily, the waterbender continued talking to him.

"You're human! Why are you doing this?!" Katara asked as she formed another dagger in the event she had to kill him.

The man said nothing as he approached. Katara lamented to herself as killing him was her only option now as he didn't seem responsive. As he lunged again, snatching her up and body slamming her on the table, breaking the table with her, Katara screamed again. Her back was shot after that attack.

When he climbed on top of her, hand around her throat as he raised his claws to slash her, his final attack, Katara turned her head to look out at the window. She saw the moon slowly be revealed from the clouds. It was a beautiful waxing gibbous. A full moon was vastly approaching. If only it were here tonight she wouldn't be about to meet her end.

_Am I going to die here?_ She wondered.

Tilting her head back to look at the beast, she watched the moonlight slowly crawl its way up him. She could start to see his hair flowing all over them. Then that he was dressed in all black. Filthy clothes covered in blood and a grey cloak. She wanted to see his face as it would be courteous of him to let her know who her murderer was.

However; as the moonlight lifted the darkness from her face and revealed her blue eyes. The claw lowered. She stared still frightened, probably even more as she was now confused beyond belief. _Why is he stopping?_

"Katara?" Her name uttered from a hushed voice.

"Huh?" She tilted head to the side in confusion. Who was this guy?!

Retracting his claws from nearly slashing her, the man climbed off of her quickly and took off out the door. Katara laid there in the pile of rubble that was her table and felt so overwhelmed by it all that she blacked out right there.

Morning came and the group The was supposed to go hunt the beast down showed up at her cottage to see the door wide open, blood on the doorknob and broke furniture everywhere. They all feared for the worse but when they saw the waterbender in one piece lying unconscious but alive on her broken table, they were relieved.

Hours later, Katara woke to herself in bed and her boss standing over her.

"Oh thank spirits!" Fuishi shouted as he saw her eyes open.

Wincing at how loud he was, Katara suddenly felt sick. Seeing this, Fuishi have her a bucket that was from the kitchen. The waterbender vomited and continued to do so in great pain. Her whole body ached in terrible pain. She was swore from the legs up.

When she finished, Fuishi took the bucket and set it down. He sat down himself and looked hard at the young woman.

"Was this the beast's doing?" He asked her.

Nodding her head, "how'd you know?"

Scoffing as he nodded his head to her left arm, "I saw how it nearly took a chunk out of your arm there."

Gazing down at her bandaged arm, "oh." Was all she could say as she looked at it. Instantly last night flashed in her head and she remembered her name being uttered. She quickly snapped on a verge of a melt down.

"Whoa, there." Her boss grabbed her. "Calm down. It's fine. The beast is gone."

"No! I've got to leave!" Katara said as she tried to get out of bed against her boss's will. "That thing isn't a beast! It's a man and he said my name!"

Fuishi gaped at her from their realization. All this attacks they weren't caused by some monster but a single man.

Trying to get Fuishi to let her go, "Please, let me go. He might come back after home if I stay." She pleaded. "I need to get out of this mountain town."

Fuishi backed off and let the waterbender go. He watched her as she limped out of bed and started gathering thinks. He began to help her. Not wanting her to over do herself.

As he helped, tossing things into a bag she had opened up, Fuishi couldn't get his eyes off of her. Had she really seen a man and not a creature attack her?

"Wait, I should get my family out of town too." Fuishi thought aloud.

Katara told her to go gather his family and she will meet him there. It was probably safest to travel together. When he did, Katara decided to heal herself. She was going to need her strength to fight if it came to it. That beast no doubt would come looking for her. Especially if they knew her.

_La, how do they know me?! __**It's a surprise.**_ The siren sounded all too gleeful. _A surprise? You know who it?_ _**Of course I do. I can't believe you don't.**_ _Yeah, well I'm not the one who can see so well in the dark, thank you!_ _**Sure but I guess I won't spoil it for you. **__Oh thank you for that. It's appropriated._ Katara said sarcastically. If the damn siren knew who it was then she could at least tell her if the person was a threat or not! _**He's definitely a threat. Should probably get out of the town before night fall.**_ _Good to now, thanks._ See, that's all she wanted, was a heads up.

…

Shortly after Ozai's escaped, the temple of the Fire Sages was found entirely massacred, except for a small number of Sages that were away from the temple. The palace and city was in chaos. With Sages murdered, it started raising questions. Questions that Zuko couldn't answer as it would destroy peace for them all.

On site of the murder scene, Fire Lord Zuko cringed at the mangled bodies. What had happened? What did his father do?

"Your majesty." Lao presented himself in a low bow.

Stepping towards him, "Lao, what happened here?"

Clearing his throat as he looked about at his fellow Sages dead before his eyes in the worst of ways. "Your majesty, Forgive ya but your father freed himself during our experiments."

"Experiments?!"

"Yes, experiments. Ozai's ability to regenerate and live despite any infliction made him a perfect candidate for medical research and scientific discoveries. I sanctioned these said experiments." Lao confessed.

Zuko gaped as he listened to what Lao had to say about the process of the experiments and the last seven years his father had been locked away down in the temple dungeons. And how it all contributed to him escaping.

"Your father ate these men. He cannibalized them. Taken with his need for human flesh after we fed him executed prisoners to see the effects."

The Fire Lord became angry with this news. Hearing that his father had been tortured nonstop had bothered Zuko immensely. All this time he thought the man was just wasting away but he was being experimented on. This must have further fueled his father's need to escape and gave him ideas. Hell it could have even presented him with the opportunity to escape in the first place. Zuko was to angry that he ordered Lao's arrested for conspiring a prison escape. He held Lao responsible for this.

Back in the palace, Zuko disclosed all the details to Jee and Suki. They both knew exactly what they had to do.

"You want us to get the gaang back together?" Suki asked as she pulled the fan she had masqueraded as a hairpin from her hair and waved it in her face, revealing its blade.

"We need everyone from my uncle to Sokka onboard. My father is on the loose and highly dangerous. Anyone discover he's alive then we're doomed. Can I count on you two to get this taken care of?"

Smirking, "of course." Suki grinned behind her fan.

…..

Fuishi found the waterbender, Koni, coming up to him and his family. He smiled and waved at her, happy to see she had fixed herself up with that magic water healing thing she could do. As she approached he introduced her to his son, daughter, and wife.

"This is Jin, my wife of sixteen years." Fuishi said as he proudly laid his arm around her waist, to which his wife giggled and shoved him away as she walked up to the waterbender.

Bowing her head in a nod, "It is nice to meet you, Koni. I hear so much about you."

Chuckling nervously, "I hope nothing bad."

"Oh just how well you handle the overbearing male guests at the tavern." Jin smiled.

Katara was a bit nervous and uncomfortable traveling with such a family. It was the picture of how her would have looked like were they not tied to a royal family and had Ozai not been executed. It hurt a little to see how close they were. Fuishi played with his children, trying to coerce them into getting in the wagon as his wife giggled happily. She wanted to be a giggling wife. With children that could enjoy their father's presence. Katara was a bit jealous.

Bringing his spare ostrich-horse around for her, Fuishi helped her load her bags on the horse and helped her on it.

"We travel north down the mountain. It's the safest way down. There's a rather large town there and we can stock up on supplies, from there if you want you can come with us to Bei Seng Sei. Jin has family there, they're nice people and will let you stay with us."

Koni thanked him for the offer but she told him that she needed to find her own way. She'd follow him down the mountain but after, she needed to move on to find what she's been looking for.

"Alright, say no more. Just know if you ever come through Bei Seng Sei, we will welcome you with open arms. You were a big help to me in the tavern. No one works as hard as you."

Smiling, "Thanks, Fuishi. It means a lot."

"No problem." He tapped the ostrich horse on its side and looked over to his family that was ready to leave. "Now let's get a move on before night fall."

In his wagon with three ostrich horses pulling it, Fuishi lead the way to the road off the west corner of the village. Katara road closely behind, looking around for any signs of the beast. Sure, he only attacked at night but that didn't mean he couldn't track them during the day.

It wasn't long before night fell and Fuishi pulled the wagon over to set up camp. They were far enough away from the village to not worry too much about the beast man that was eating people. Katara and Jin set up the fire pit while Fuishi helped the kids with the tents.

When camp was all set up, Katara decided to brew some of her famous stew she'd back at the tavern. Fuishi was delighted that his family could finally try it. Saying how great a cook she was.

"And why aren't you married yet, Koni? You'd make a man very happy." Jin asked as she tried the delicious stew.

"I was. A few years ago he passed away and I haven't exactly moved on. I came to the continent to find myself and accept my life for what it is now." Katara only gave a little detail about herself. She didn't want to go into too much detail but she figured since they were kind to her she could open up a little.

Jin looked at the woman sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that dear. Was it the war?"

"Actually, it was after." She started. "A few months after."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"He sort of had it coming." Katara chuckled sadly. "He wasn't really liked by anyone. Not even his own family. He was sort of a difficult person to get along with, even I had a hard time keeping the peace with him but he was good in spite of his shortcomings. He was a good man."

Just talking about it upset her. She hadn't really said much about Ozai since he was executed. Never expressed how she felt about him as a person. Just whenever someone talked poorly about him she became defensive but she wouldn't say anything. She didn't realize how much it hurt to talk about it.

Getting ready for bed, Katara pulled a sleeping back beside the fire and started to get inside of it when Fuishi raised his brow at her while his wife and kids went inside their tents.

"I like to sleep under the stars when I can. Reminds me of a time when I was teenage with my friends. We used to travel a lot during the war. Trying to get away from the chaos around us."

Fuishi took a seat on a log and longed down at his hands to the fire blazing in the pit. "So you're her. The waterbender everybody hates."

Katara's eyes widened.

Fuishi chuckled, "You don't remember me but your friends and you stopped by my village south of here nine years ago. I never forgot your face. You healed some of us after we were attacked by Fire Nation Troops."

"So you knew all this time?" Katara couldn't believe it.

Nodding his head, "Word got around quick that the Fire Lord made you his wife and I immediately knew people would forget what you had done for them. They'd know you less as Katara the healer and more as Katara the traitor. When you stumbled into my shop looking for work I knew you hadn't changed much. You weren't tainted by the Fire Nation. You were still that girl that wanted to help."

Scoffing as she looked to the Fire, "I'm glad someone thinks that. I can't tell you how hated I am."

"Enough to travel in hiding." He grinned.

"Yup." She sulked.

Fuishi reached into his pouch and pulled out a canteen and tossed it to her.

"For your sorrows, waterbender."

Katara held the canteen and sighed as Fuishi went to join his wife in the tent.

In the morning, Jin spotted the waterbender passed out drunk hanging out of her sleeping bag.

"The poor woman." She sighed.

Hours later, Katara woke up in the back of the wagon with two children peering down at her.

"Are you really a waterbender?"

"Can you breathe underwater?"

Katara jerked up and stared at them wide eyed. "Huh?!"

"Mama and papa, said you were drunk and said you need to lay down a little longer." The girl asked.

"Papa said you're a sad person. Is that because you're a waterbender and cry too much?" The boy asked.

_**The nerve of these children.**_ The siren said in disgust. _They're just curious._ _**Whatever. I miss my own.**_ _Ours._ Katara corrected.

Making it down the hill, Katara forced herself to sober up and peeked outside the wagon covering. As she did, she saw the town that Fuishi was talking about and looked over to see him riding the ostrich horse.

"We're here, Koni."

"I see."

Pulling over the wagon in front of a place for the ostrich horse's to fed, the small family and Katara took in their surrounding. It was a huge merchant town. One of the many Katara remembered traveling through with her friends. It was nostalgic.

As the small family entered a shop to buy supplies for their long journey, Katara felt it was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything, Fuishi." Katara bower her head humbly. "I'm grateful that you would think so highly of me when I don't deserve it."

Waving his hand as his chuckled, "You have no one to thank but yourself. You are a kind person, Lady Katara. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But I-"

"From how you talked of that tyrant, it sounds like you could see the best in the worst of people. I do not blame you. You were young, impressionable, in a stressful situation. Anyone with a heart could see you simply lost yours to an older man with not so good intentions. How many young girls don't?"

Katara shed a small tear, "I'm gonna miss you, Fuishi. You've been good to me."

Embracing the waterbender, "And you to me, Lady Katara. Take care of yourself. You have many years ahead of you."

And with that, Fuishi gave the waterbender his spare ostrich horse and Katara took off, waving him goodbye as his family exited the store.

"So she's traveling in secret?" Jin asked.

"Yup, it won't be till she becomes less ashamed of who she was that she'll embrace the woman she's become." Fuishi stated as he watched Katara disappear into the distance.

Shaking her head, "That poor woman. I pray the spirits will be kind to her."

"I pray life will be kinder to her."

Unbeknownst to any of them, the beastly man that had devoured their former townspeople had followed them down into merchant town. He kept close, undetected, and focused. His attention on the water woman. He followed her scent of lavender and rainfall. With his cloak's good pulled over his head, the beast found a fire fox mask just at his fingertips on a vendor's table. He snatched in up before he could be caught and placed it over his face.

Watching the water woman ride past him, the beastly man followed him grinned behind his mask and followed her on foot. Her scent would linger just enough for him to find her even if he couldn't kept up with her ostrich horse.

…..

"Now, can anyone tell me why it was Fire Lord Sozin decided that the expansion of the Fire Nation's territory was necessary?" The teacher asked.

Zhiar with confidence raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Yong." Calling him by his last name. The current royal dynasty's household name. The name of the dragon.

"Because he wanted to share the wealth and riches of the Fire Nation with the other nations." He said happily.

As his teacher praised him for getting the correct answer, a few students nearby him all gave him thumbs up. They were his friends. Ones he easily made on the first day of school. He didn't realize he'd have such an easy time making friends. Little did he know that their parents had told them to befriend him as he was the blood of Ozai.

When class let out, Zhiar watched his sister run out of the classroom as if she were running for her life. A group of boys and girls all chuckled and made some unsavory remarks.

"What's a waterbender doing here at school? I thought they all got wiped out."

"Hey, didn't you hear? She's the Water Lady and former Lord Ozai's daughter."

"Oh, too bad she's a waterbender!"

They all laughed as Zhiar marched up to them.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!"

The children all hushed as the blue eyed boy came up to them with a scowl of a teacher on his face. They knew right away from their parents' story that he was the son of Ozai.

"Uh, sorry man."

"Yeah, Sorry."

"We didn't know you and your sister were close."

"And why wouldn't we be?" Zhiar was confused.

"Ugh, cause she's a freaking waterbender. She's beneath you, man." The little boy that had made the first comment spoke. "We just thought you were raised separately. I have an earthbender half brother but I don't care about him. My pa tells me I'm supposed to be greater than him cause I'm a firebender."

Zhiar was deeply confused as he listened to the kids talk about how the firebenders of a family were always better than the other elements and non-benders.

When he finally went looking for Kya, he found her eating her lunch on the steps of the courtyard where a group of girls teased her for her curly hair. He balled his fists and ran to shoo them away, flailing his arms around.

"Leave my sister alone, you ugly bitches!" He shouted.

Kya gasped and covered her mouth at how bad a word her brother said. Unfortunately, a teacher heard it and took him to the dean's office. There he was lectured for the word he used towards those girls but when he told them why he said the word, both the dean and his teacher looked at him strangely.

They then tried to explain that his peers weren't used to someone different than them being amongst them. Zhiar stressed that they had the same mother and father but no one treated him different. But Kya was a waterbender and it was justified, he started to realize. Kya was different and he wasn't. That's why.

Leaving the dean's office, Zhiar head to the dorms where he and his sister shared a room upon request of the Fire Lord. There, Kya was dressed for bed and sitting at the table doing her homework.

"Kya, what did those kids say to you?!" Zhiar asked, becoming extremely defensive.

Signing to him, *They said I don't belong here.* She looked weary as she continued signing. *They said our father should have banished me for being a waterbender.*

Zhiar was so angry by the comments directed at his sister that he shouted loudly about kicking everyone's butt. Kya calmed him down and did as their mother told them, to keep him out of trouble. She told him that she was fine and would be alright. Besides, she was more worried about him getting into trouble. This made Zhiar calm down a little.

*I'll be fine, okay? Just don't get in trouble for me, big brother.* Kya told him.

"Okay, I won't." Zhiar didn't like having to back down.

The following day, Kya was transferred by the dean to a separate class from her brother. Zhiar knew right away why. _Cause she's a waterbender._ He still didn't understand why that even mattered.

Class progressed as it usually did. The topic was the war of the South Pole. A war that destroyed all of the Southern Water Tribe's former glory and started the eradication of all waterbenders for the next one hundred years. It was here that Zhiar learned of what his mother's people went through. It was here that he realized what must have happened to his grandmother who his mother told him and Kya stories about. And how she was able to survive.

Over the course of the next few weeks Zhiar learned more about his parents. Both of them. It felt strange at first but it felt kind of cool knowing his parents were famous. His father, the Fire Lord that brought the most wealth and advanced the war in a way that his predecessors had not been able to. He led the most successful campaigns against the enemy forces that had ever been launched. His mother was a rebel. Hailing from the Southern Water Tribe. Discovered the Avatar and became his teacher and protector. She and his older brother Zuko fought against one another until they became allies in taking down the tyrant that was his father.

Zhiar learned how his mother was captured and for her people and his brother, who was speculated to be her lover at the time, she married his father and allied herself with him. She reign over the Fire Nation with his father and they worked in harmony until the end game where discord in their marriage caused them to lose focus and fall apart. He was bothered to know his mother had offered to use him as a weapon against his older brother but let it go when he discovered that she had wanted to save his father. Which meant she remained loyal to his father even in the end when she was allowed to walk free.

After the segment that contained information about his parents ended, Zhiar felt incredibly confident in who he was. His father sounded like a scary person but the fact that his mother had loved him meant that there had to be something about him that was not so scary. That or his mother was just brave and all.

In his dorm room, Zhiar talked to Kya about what he learned about their parents. She sat listening attentively. Wanting to know more. As her brother told her about their parents and how they were on opposite sides of the war, she found them falling in love similar to the romance novel they were reading in her class.

*So dad forced mom to marry him?* she signed with a tilted head.

Zhiar nodded his head, "Yup!" He said excitedly.

*Well that's kinda sad. He took her from her friends and family.* Signed.

"Yeah but with him she got to be rich and wear beautiful clothing and live in a giant palace. She didn't have anything before dad. She was a poor Chieftain's daughter." Zhiar said.

Kya shook her head, *But that's because of what the Fire Nation did.*

"You're just saying that cause you're a waterbender." Zhiar groaned and rolled his eyes.

Hearing her brother call her a waterbender sounded less like an observation and more like an insult. This bothered her a bit. She was starting to think that everyone was starting to rub off on her brother. Hopefully, that wasn't it but she decided against confronting him. He could have his little belief that what their father did to their mother was fair but the truth was the truth. Their father was in no way the good guy.

….

Katara found herself back in a wooded forest heading south to Gaoseng, a port town just outside Omashu. She wanted to settle near the water. Somewhere close to ships that could take her back home when she needed to leave. She only had six months left before returning to her home in the Fire Nation. She wanted to use them wisely and find the person she knew she was under all her misery and self-loathing.

As she traveled in the wilderness, walking with the ostrich horse's rein in hand, Katara smiled at all the beautiful greenery. It was a lovely place to be, in the forest. She felt calm and without worry. It, of course, made her feel nostalgic. Remembering being out here with her friends on the run. For a war torn world, those were simpler times.

The waterbender stopped abruptly by an old withering tree. She placed her hand on it and smiled. Closing her eyes, she used a little moisture from the grass below and brought it to the tree, replenishing it. Her eyes opened as the old tree began bearding leaves and flower buds once more. She beamed at its wonder.

Turning around, Katara pressed her back to the tree and slid down it, tying the rein of her ostrich horse to the unearthed roots of the tree.

"I'm not going any further until you explain why you're following me."

A twig snapped and Katara glanced over to see a tall cloaked figure several feet away wearing a fire fox mask.

"Come. Sit." She patted the ground beside herself for the Fox figure.

Unsure of himself, the fox figure did come closer to the water woman but he did not sit. He just stood there looming close by her.

"So, why are you following me? I know you're the one that attacked people in the mountain village and tried to attack me. I smell blood on you." Her eyes glowed as she stood up and skin illuminated.

The fox figure was seemingly unphased.

"I don't want to do this." Katara raised water from raised water from the ground and formed a robin of water that whirled around her. "But if you don't start talking I-"

Before she could even finish, the fox figure moved quick like lightning and tackled her to the ground. Slamming her underneath his weight. Katara felt the wind knocked out of her as she gasped. His hand went over her mouth and a small whisper to shush came from behind the mask. He then rolled them both into a nearby bush.

"Where's that water bitch at?! I just saw her." A scrawny guy groaned in annoyance.

A heavier man behind him, carrying rope and a large sack, scoffed. "She's a tricky one, I hear. Not easy to catch."

"Well once we catch her, I'll show her a thing or two about tricks. That damn bitch is a traitor! They should have hung her when the war ended."

Katara gulped as she saw from the bushes, the man searching around for her. But how? How did they know she was here in the Earth Kingdom? She came here in secret under an alias and not everyone knew what she looked li- _oh dear la!_ She forgot. Fuishi said he remembered her from her days of youth, what if others did as well.

"Don't. Move." The masked fox growled and then slipped from on top of her, left the bush to handle the men.

Katara watched in terror as the fox masked attacked the two men and shredded them with his claws. She saw with how eyes as the masked man, with his back to her, pull his mask over his head and take a bite out of one of their necks. All she needed to hear was bones crunching in the masked man's mouth for her to nearly vomit. The waterbender wasn't sticking around for this.

Getting up from the bush, Katara jetted away, leaving her ostrich horse as she dashed off.

When the fox man turned around from feeding and went back to the bunch wear he left the waterbender. He noticed she was gone. And without her mount as he looked up saw it standing still tied to the unearthed tree root. He clenched his fist and roared loudly into the forest.

Having run away, Katara could hear the beast was not happy with discovering she was gone. But could he really expect her to stay after seeing something like that? She felt so disturbed and sick to her stomach. Witnessing not just murder but cannibalism. Dear la, she needed to get as far away from that thing as possible.

_**Good luck with that. He just follows your scent.**_ _What?_ _**Yeah, didn't you notice. He wasn't behind ya the whole time. He kind of just caught up. The man's following our scent.**_ _So I need to bathe? __**No, you need to get smelly to be honest. Dive into some mud or something. We can't let him get to us. He's a threat.**_ _Okay, okay, I need to find a mud puddle._

Hours later as it got dark, Katara felt her energy growing low, she knew it was time to rest but she was afraid of the man coming after her. She decided to sleep in a tree. Climbing one, she made herself comfortable in some rather sturdy branches and shut her eyes.

In the morning, she woke with a jolt as a claw swiped at her head and she quickly dodged it. Dangling out of the branches, Katara looked up to see the fox man standing over her in the tree.

"You ran, waterbender." The fox man crouched.

Glaring up at him as she dangled, "You ate those men."

"I have to eat, woman. Just like you and everyone else." He hissed.

"But why people?! You could eat anything else!" Katara shouted at him.

Reaching his hand as it looked like she was going to fall. "And why not people? I get it's an acquired taste but maybe you should try before you judge, beautiful waterbender."

_That voice. __**Katara get out of here.**_ _But that voice. I know it. __**Katara, you and I have worked very hard together to get our lives on track, we don't need this. Run.**_ _But that voice and he knows my name. He even called me…_

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted at the masked man.

The fox man laughed and placed his hand over his mask, "Still don't recognize me, my love."

_My love?_

"I don't blame you. It's been some time."

The mask came undone and Katara's eyes widened.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Noticing her hands were about to slip, "Katara, give me you hand!" He shouted for her.

Shaking her head in disbelief. "You're supposed to be dead!" Katara screamed and thus her hands slipped.

The fox masked man quickly got a hold of her as she was about to land on the ground. Holding her in his arms with his fox mask over his head, the cloaked man grinned down at her as she gaped up at him.

"I think it's long overdue that we catch up."

…..

A/N:

So we have our little set up here. Katara is face to face with this cannibal who is either one of two people. They both have a similar way of talking to her and their both sort of out on their own navigating their way through what life is like with the new way of things. Zuko plans to get the gaang back together. And the children are facing their own little issues. Know that the beginning of this story, specifically parts with Katara will move faster than the rest of what's going on with everyone else. Just a heads up.

But thanks for reading! And Chapter two should be up soon. Like in one to two days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Here we go lovelies!

Chapter 2:

Holding a mug full of ale, Katara sat across from the last person she ever wanted to see again. Someone she had assumed died in the chaos of war. However; like the weasel he was, he managed to worm his way out of death's tight grip.

"You should be dead!" The waterbender hissed.

Smirking widely, "You'd love that, wouldn't you, your majesty."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him.

"Ah, So you're a new version of yourself. How delightful?"

"Cut the chitchat, Shin. Why the hell are you here and following me."

Shin couldn't help but delight in the presence of the beautiful water woman's presence. She had survived so much and did so with grace. From water peasant to Fire Lady to world's second most hated. She managed to get through it all and he was anything but surprised to see how cautious she was of him. He had afterall had bad blood with her over some unsavory details between them.

Katara didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. Shin was here in the Earth Kingdom with her. Had eaten a bunch of innocent people. And was sitting across from here at a rundown bar, trying to chat with her like they were buddies. He was her la damn rapist. She should kill him right here and now, but something told her she should pry as much information out of him as she can. He was dangerous and knew plenty. Specifically regarding the creatures like her and Ozai. Hell, he probably could answer questions regarding how they were able to kill him when he was damn near immortal.

So personal feelings aside, since she had him here, this was business. Strictly business.

"I saw a familiar face and thought why not follow her." Shin explained with his shitty grin that made her want to punch him in his jaw.

Scoffing as she leaned back in her seat and took a swig of her ale. "I know there's more to it. You didn't just follow me because I'm familiar. You have something to share. I see it in your eyes." Her eyes glimmered a bit, using her siren ability of persuasion to get him to talk.

Falling under her spell, "What do you want to know beautiful?"

"Everything. Starting with what was Hama planning seven years ago?"

"Oh, you ask dangerous questions, your majesty. Perhaps you might want other information. Like where your former husband is."

….

The morning gongs rung and all the children exited their classrooms to head to the courtyard where they lined up based on grade level and classroom. Standing beside her brother in a separate class, Kya smiled and signed to him that she picked up his book he left in their dorm. Zhiar thanked her and chuckled. But a teacher walked by them and swatted them both on the hand, Kya harder than Zhiar, leaving a small bruise. The teacher eyed them both and told them to face forward. They did. Painfully aware of the teacher's disdain for Kya.

Holding her bruised hand, Kya looked on with the other children as the dean took center stage in front of the entire school.

"Over the last few months, it had been made clear to me and your instructors that shame and a lack of pride as Fire Nation citizens have plagued our school. So in celebration of our heritage, let us throw a school festival dedicated to our nation."

Everyone cheered in excitement, Zhiar included, but Kya wasn't sure about it. Sure, she knew she was Fire Nation. But she didn't feel like it at times. She was a waterbender like her mother. Brown skin, wavy hair, and thicker build from girls in the Fire Nation. The only Fire Nation trait she had was her gold eyes but everything else and everyone made her feel like anything but Fire Nation. Even though her father was Fire Nation, the Agni freaking Fire Lord that everyone around here seemed to worship, she wasn't seen as a part of him. She was her mother's daughter not her father's. That was what Zhiar was. Son of late Fire Lord Ozai, brother of Fire Lord Zuko. Kya felt like an outsider even though she was just as much related to them as Zhiar.

Skipping lunch to be alone as she tended to do when all the kids gathered around without adult supervision, Kya sat on the steps facing the sea. She liked to come here and look at it. Seeing her element made her feel less alone.

As she sat there drawing a picture of what she saw, some kids came up behind her and kicked her sketchbook from her lap, laughing as she was caught off guard.

"Damn mute!" One of the boys laughed.

"A waterbender and a mute, wow your life must suck." A girl giggled. "Probably why he threw you out the palace when you were a baby."

"He should have left her for dead."

"Yeah! And kicked her waterbender mother out too for tainting the Royal bloodline.

"Hey, for the festival should we have her be Lady Katara and Zhiar as Lord Ozai!"

"Yeah!"

The kids then proceeded to apologize in a teasing fashion as they mocked her by bowing and calling her 'your highness'. Kya sat there with not a single expression on her face as she never liked to let people see her upset, much like her mother did.

Kya gathered her sketchbook off the ground and dusted it off. Why did people not like her? Because she was a waterbender? What was wrong with being a waterbender? She liked it. Her mother taught her some pretty neat things and any time she and Zhiar fought, she always beat him, so it wasn't like waterbenders were weak. But they weren't Fire Nation and that seemed to be the only thing that her peers had a problem with.

Shaking her head, Kya sighed and sat back in her spot. The little girl started building a resentment towards her dead father. She was glad he was dead because if he was anything like how people made him sound, she would have still been banished just for not being born a firebender.

…

Katara couldn't believe it. There was no way. How did they keep this a secret from her? And for seven years at that. They smiled in her face, listened to her cry and watched her mope around for the first year of her husband's execution all while hiding this from her. They betrayed her.

Having had been led into a small village beyond the forest by Shin, Katara began wandering away from it, slipping back into the forest. She wasn't sticking around to hear anything else from Shin or think anything of her so called friends Suki and Zuko. She now abandoned her mission to find herself and was now looking for Ozai.

"Omashu. What's he doing in Omashu?" Katara thought out loud to herself.

_**It's not far from here. I say we open a portal at the next stream we find.**_ The siren suggested. She was thrilled when she heard Ozai was still alive. So much so that she wanted to take over Katara's body and meet with him in Omashu for a rekindling of their marriage.

_You're right._ _We should probably try to get there quickly._ Katara was also excited to see her supposed late husband. She wondered what he was up to? Probably planning his revenge. Which she was more than delighted to offer her assistance. She didn't have any reason to side with the people of this world anymore. They turned their backs on her just like he said they would. And now he was as he said before, all she had. It was time they were together once again.

Finding her a stream, Katara crouched down and shut her eyes after looking around. She focused and looked for Omashu. It took her a moment to find any images of Ozai. A way to know for sure he was alive before she treaded into a place where many would recognize her. As she came upon a wine bottle, Katara was able to see her husband. He was being tended to by what looked like a medical healer. The excitement in her died down when she noticed the scars and bruises on her husband. _From the experiments they performed on him in prison_.

Katara then searched for a place she could use as a portal.

"Can you believe this?! The true Fire Lord is still alive!" A rebel troop was overly enthused about the returning of Ozai.

The rebel and his fellow rebels all chatted up a storm about how incredibly excited they were to take back the Fire Nation and reclaim its former glory and honor when someone in charge walked up and broke them up and told them to get on with their daily tasks. Katara, climbing out of a rain puddle just outside the place being used as a front for the rebel regime's hideout.

As she did, she bended the water out of her clothes and looked around her. _This must be it._

_**Should we knock or go in by storm?**_ _Neither. We're sneaking in._ Katara said. But before she could take the necessary steps to sneak in, she was spotted.

"Aye! You there! You're not supposed to be here." A large bulky man walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm.

She was about to make him regret it as her eyes slowly shifted bright blue but he continued to speak, and she figured out her way in.

"You're supposed to be with the other women we hired to come here. Come on, let's get you back before someone notices."

_Well that was easy._ Katara thought as she was being led away into the building. Inside, she noticed a restaurant business was being ran as the cover. She was led to the back where a staircase leading down was where she was going and once down them, she found herself in an enormous place with hundreds maybe thousands of people were all working on different things. Mostly, from what she could see, mechanical objects and something that looked like lightning in a glass.

"Keep it moving, girly. Nothing to see here."

Katara couldn't help but look as she was now rushed along. This was amazing. These kinds of things going on down here. As she found herself being brought to a quieter place and one full of doors and a long hallway, Katara noticed a group of women knelt in front of one door on the very need of the hall. Guards stood attention beside them in wait.

"Alright, let's see." A frail old man licked his finger tips and began flipping the pages of a book was holding a quill in the other hand. "Our lord is offering room and board, a good sum of allowance, and an opportunity to travel. But only six of you will be hired and receive such benefits."

The rebel that found her had her quietly sit in the back as the woman were all looked over. Most of them appeared to be Fire Nation, some, Earth Kingdom. And here she was, the only tribeswoman. Oh, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

As every girl was looked over, Katara found herself soon being looked over. The old frail man stopped at her for a moment longer than the rest and tapped his jaw with his quill as he looked her up and down.

"Are you by chance a waterbender?" The man asked.

Katara nodded her head.

"Oh how wonderful. You're our first hire."

_Wow, this was a lot easier than I thought._

As five more women were hired, Katara and them were taken to a room and dressed in pink silk kimonos. She figured they looked familiar. She just couldn't pin where from. Hair and make up was down rather excessively. They were then all lined up afterwards as the old man entered.

"Alright. I've been asked by his majesty to select the first woman for her services tonight."

While all the other women were getting excited, Katara had raised her brow at services. What the hell was going on here?

"The blue eyed woman. You're up tonight." He grinned at her.

Katara narrowed her eyes as it dawned on her as she was being walked out. _Oh that bastard!_ She couldn't wait to see him so she could give him a piece of her mind. Hiring prostitutes, really?!

Brought to a large room that was draped elegantly, Katara stood in the center with her arms folded. Wine bottles were all over the place. _So you're clearly enjoying the bachelor life. Good for you._

Oh she was going to tear him a new one. How could he just escape prison and then not come find her or anything? Had he not cared to? Sure seven years changes people but she wouldn't have thought it would make him go on without seeking her out. La, she had spent years mourning him. Wishing she could have stopped his execution. Wanting to find his body so she could somehow revive him. But it didn't seem he shared her same concerns. Maybe their marriage didn't mean much to him anymore seeing as it was only a little over a year that they had been married.

Standing there in her pink silk, Katara looked around her and sighed. "You're lonely and yet you didn't care to seek me out. Are you mad at me?" Katara wondered if he hated her for how things ended. If he did, then she'd understand.

A door opened and Katara fell on her knees like she had seen the women at the palace harem do. Footsteps made there way as she held her head bowed. She felt her adrenaline rushed. Feeling overwhelmed with the chance to see her former husband again.

The footsteps stopped just in front of her and she felt herself run with a shiver down her back.

"Stand."

Katara slowly picked herself off the ground but kept her head hung.

"Look to me, woman."

_Gladly._ She looked up and her gaze fell on Ozai.

Hissing as he pulled back away from her. "Katara?!"

"Ozai." Katara saw him and was amazed to see it was really him. Stepping towards him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him warmly. Her anger flew out the window as she felt his arms fall around her. This is what she had wanted. This is what she had dreamt of. "You're alive."

Embracing her back, Ozai held her to him and breathed in her scent. Agni, he had missed her terribly. Running his hand into her hair and held it up to his face as his eyes shut.

"How did you find me, waterbender?" He asked her.

Nuzzling her head against his chest, "Shin showed up and told me." Lifting her head from him all of a sudden. "Why are you working with him? After what he did."

Gazing down at her, "I'll save that for another day to discuss. Right now, I want to know why are you here? And where are the children?"

Katara let go of him and stepped back to tell him. The kids were in school. A boarding school. And she was here on vacation from the palace. She told him this and said exactly how she and Shin ran into each other. Ozai grimaced when he heard Shin had eaten people. He, himself was struggling with a similar urge only he currently tame his hunger with hunting animals in the nearby forest.

When Katara finished explaining, Ozai sighed and shook his head, going to the table in his room. He uncorked a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Bringing them over to Katara, he handed her one of them before sipping his.

"Shin's not the only one struggling with this odd change of diet." He started. "In prison, the sages did their best to remind me I wasn't human anymore. They fed me executed prisoners. Just threw their corpses in the cell with me and watched as I ate my own kind."

Hearing this, Katara held a hand to her mouth as Ozai walked by her.

"Lao used me for his experiments. Wanting me to become less human than I was. Like I was to be some kind of beast."

It reminded her of what Shin was like in the village. Had Lao gotten a hold of Shin too? Anyway, Katara felt terrible hearing all this. For seven years, Ozai had been suffering these experimentations and being treated like an animal. She couldn't imagine what that might have felt like.

Downing the rest of his glass, Ozai sat down on his sofa and placed his arm over his forehead. He hated reliving what happened to him. Even for the moment he explained things to Katara. He figured she needed to know seeing as she might run into Lao. She needed to know that man was dangerous and after them all. Included that bastard son of his, Zuko. Lao discovered there were interesting factor in his bloodline and wanted to explore them. Any and everyone was up for grabs if they had any blood relation with him. He told this to Katara and her eyes widened.

"The children!" Her glass fell from her hands as she trembled. "I have to get back to them!"

Ozai called for a guard to come clean up the mess as he pulled Katara away from the broken glass. He held both sides of her face and grinned at her.

"Stay tonight and I'll take you to the port in the morning."

"But Ozai, I-"

"When was the last you and I spent the night together, waterbender?" Ozai grinned.

Blushing, Katara gazed away from him and shrunk under his gaze. "I'm sorry, Ozai, but I don't think I can. There's a lot I've been dealing with on my end and us sleeping together would just confuse things for me."

"You're seeing someone else." Ozai removed his hands from her, feeling dejected.

Shaking her head, "No, but I'm sort of on a path of finding myself and I don't need to lose direction right now. Besides, I can't say I'm too happy to see all these prostitutes you've hired."

Grinning, Ozai folded his arms and looked his wife over. "And yet none of them are as lovely as you are, dear. Seven years have been good to you."

Once again, Katara blushed at the compliment and shied away. She didn't know if it was her or the fact that she hadn't received too much attention but Ozai's flirtatious demeanor was getting to her. _Was he always like this?_ Katara wondered.

"Just share my bed and leave with me in the morning, okay? I won't as much as touch unless you want me to." That devilishly sly charm of his was kicked into high gear and Katara prayed she made it through the night without giving in. If she remembered correctly even when she wanted to strangle him, he knew exactly how to work his magic of getting her in bed with him.

Taking a deep breath, Katara nodded her head. She'd stay the night and leave with him to the port in the morning.

Coming up behind her, Ozai eased her kimono off from the shoulders down. He couldn't help but gaze over the rich caramel of her skin and feel his mouth water with desire. Agni, how he missed the waterbender. It was dumb luck when the old rebel Toto told him a waterbender was among the women he hired. He had wondered if it would turn out to be Katara, thought he doubted it. He believed she was still in the Fire Nation. What an interesting turn of events for her to be here instead.

When she was undressed, Katara unpinned her hair and let it fall down, cascading down her form. Ozai took her hand and led her to his bed where she climbed in and let hers slip under the sheets while Ozai undressed.

Katara watched as he climbed in after her and looked at him with curiosity. He noticed her look and grinned.

"What?"

"You seem different." Katara stated. "Like you're at ease. Nothing's weighing on you."

"Because I am and there isn't." Ozai moved closer to her. "There's no crown to beat me into the ground. No throne to be chained to. No country to lead to victory. I'm a free man."

"But the rebels and machines I saw… Aren't you plotting for the throne."

Sighing, Ozai shut his eyes and took a long pause before reopening his eyes. "I have a calling for the throne, Katara. As much as I would like for things to stay this way. I can't. I can't let them be."

Katara figured he'd say something like that. Despite the war, Katara felt he was a good ruler to his people. He worked tirelessly to see to it his people got the best. She would support him reclaiming the throne if she hadn't the sneaking suspicion that Ozai didn't plan to have a clean fight.

The waterbender was about to ask another question but Ozai shushed her up and told her to go to sleep. They would talk more in the morning. She could ask all her questions then.

…

"Not happening." Sokka marched through the snow carrying firewood.

Chasing after him, Suki and Jee tried pleading with him. They needed him to understand that Zuko wanted the gaang back together. However; Sokka was older, he was married now and had a kid on the way. He didn't want to get even involved in saving the world again. Zuko could do that by himself.

Having had enough of them following him, "Look guys, forget that I don't like either one of you. This is Zuko's family matter. Not mine."

"But it is yours. Think of your sister an her ch-"

"I don't have a sister." Sokka answered coldly. "And if I did, she wouldn't have found herself in this situation in the first place."

Suki and Jee couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sokka seriously disowned Katara. Was he freaking serious?

Fed up, Suki marched up to Sokka and threw her fist in his face. "You piece of shit! I don't blame Katara for what she did! She deserved better!"

Holding his face after Suki punched him, Sokka glared at her. "She made her chose! And she chose against the family!"

"She didn't want to marry against her will again!"

"She didn't want to let go of Ozai! You know it! I know it! We all knew it! She said it herself! Now the Northern Tribe is at odds with us because of her! Tell her thanks a lot when you see her!"

"Wh-what's all this commotion, snoozle! I'm trying to get some sleep with this damn baby inside me!" Toph said as she exited their igloo.

Turning to his wife, Sokka apologized and told her the Jee and Suki were here. He told her why and Toph burst out laughing.

"They can't be serious!" Toph laughed.

"We are." Suki folded her arms at her ex's wife. "We need to get the gaang back together to defeat Ozai a second time."

Seeing as the former Kyoshi was serious about this, Toph straightened her demeanor as she held her stomach. "As you can see, I'm pregnant and snoozle is my help. So, we couldn't help you even if we wanted to. Which we don't."

"Why not?" Jee was confused. Ozai was on the loose and an uprising would take place if everyone found out that Zuko lied that his father died. Not that it was his fault but telling people that Ozai was immortal would probably cause a worse reaction.

Toph snorted and faced Jee's direction. "Katara is a bitch now and Zuko is her bitch. Why would we help either of them?"

"It's not them you're helping but the whole world!" Suki exclaimed for the last freaking time.

"Sorry, tuts but we'll only help if Zuko and Katara beg for it. They sort of screwed the rest of us over with that stunt they pulled in the Northern Water Tribe." Toph said.

Suki was so sick of hearing about that incident. She was there. She knew what happened and honestly, she couldn't blame Katara or Zuko. They did what was probably for the best and got the hell out of there. Katara shouldn't have had to marry against her will again just to make people happy. Sure, the way the two of them went about it was a bit much and caused them both to lose what little friends they still had but Suki understood why they did it.

"Look, Suki, I get Katara shouldn't be forced to marry but she collapsed an entire building on us. I miscarried because of her."

"I'm sure she didn't know you wer-"

"Doesn't matter, Zuko wants the gaang back together then he and sugar queen better get on their knees and start kissing ass."

…..

"I'll be back in three days. Make sure we're sticking to the schedule. I want the new recruits trained and the remodeled airships tested." Ozai gave his orders while on his ostrich-horse mount. He was cloaked and hooded as to not be seen or noticed.

On her own mount, Katara tried not to listen to what Ozai was saying but she couldn't help it. She was just curious as can be at the moment. Ozai seemed so different and he had a regime all put together in just a few months. She knew eventually they'd make some sort of attack and begin terrorizing the world. She just felt she needed to know in order to be prepared for when that moment did come. Or maybe she just wanted to join.

"Alright, don't disappoint me." The former tyrant road up to his waterbender and gave her the look to follow him.

Katara followed him out of the city limits as he pulled off his hood and road fast in the breeze. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned, wordlessly challenging her to a race. The waterbender grinned and whipped the rein of her mount to speed up towards him. The two of them raced through the desert into the wooded trail in the forest. Ozai had the lead as Katara tried to catch up to him. Of course, he played a dirty trick on her as she grew closer and tried to run her off the road.

"Hey!" Katara shouted as her mount nearly ran her into a tree.

Laughing as he road faster, "Sorry, waterbender but I'm a sore loser."

"I can see that." She grinned back and bended blade of water to shoot at the feet of his mount.

Ozai hissed as he fell off his mount upon it losing its balance. Katara road up beside him and laughed back at him.

"Guess I don't like losing either."

Reaching the next town, Ozai came out victorious in their race. Of course, he got her back for making him fall like that. She was lucky to get away with just losing her mount as it scared off by Ozai flashing his red eyes at it. So Katara had to ride with him.

"That wasn't fair." Katara said as she held onto his middle, face pressed to his back as they rode into the small village.

Pulling his hood back on, Ozai snickered to himself. Of course, it wasn't fair. He planned that to happen. He didn't like her taking a mount for herself. He wanted her to ride with him. But he eventually got what he wanted. The race was just a means to get the results he wanted.

Holding the rein while using his other hand to hold her hand wrapped around his middle, Ozai looked around to find a place for the mount to rest for a bit while he and Katara picked up a few supplies.

"There." the waterbender pointed to a stable.

After putting up the mount, Katara and Ozai walked around their satchels over one shoulder, hand in hand.

"Hey, if we stay the night in an inn, I can cook you something." Katara sparked up. She had forgotten Ozai had never tried her food as it was never necessary for her to cook.

Raising his brow at her, "You cook?"

Scoffing playfully, "I am a peasant afterall." She joked. "We know how to be self sufficient."

"Peasant girl." Ozai mused to himself. "I forget your people are savages."

"Hey!" she hit him.

Chuckling, "I only tease. But no, we should probably keep riding west. Maybe there, we can spend the night in an inn. Maybe even do some catching up."

Rolling her eyes, she told him in his dreams as he loomed over her and pushed past him. He was just wanting to get a piece. Too bad he was seeing other women. She might have let him.

The two went on to shop for more supplies. Sleeping bags, food, canteens to fill with water, and so forth. Katara disembarked on her own for a bit while Ozai concerned himself with looking over the map. She wanted to see about some bathing products. Something that would smell good and soothe her aching muscle. She found herself in a lot of pain lately and she didn't know why. But some bathing elixirs helped a lot.

Buying some from an elderly woman, Katara thanked her and gave her an extra coin.

"You be sure that man of yours puts this on you. Help rub it into your skin. It works better that way." the woman said.

Smiling awkwardly, "Sure, I'll let him know."

As she went back to Ozai, he let her know it was time to move on and they did. Their things were all placed on the back of their mount's saddle and Katara held tight to Ozai's middle as he had them ride off again, removing his hood once they were out of city limits.

It was nightfall when they reached a nearby stream. Katara convinced Ozai that they should stop, saying that her body was sore. So, they dismounted, tied the mount to a tree, and set up for camp. They each took on a different task to ready the camp. Katara made the pit for the fire while Ozai found himself gather firewood and bringing their canteens back, filled with more water from the stream. As she laid out the sleeping bags, Katara caught wind of the former tyrant staring at her. She saw him lick his lips as she bent over and she shook her head. Was he always such a hound?

"Tell me, Katara, have you been with anyone since I've been gone?" Ozai asked as they both sat at a campfire the waterbender had prepared since her former partner no longer could use his bending.

Sighing as she turned the cooking vegetables on a skewer, "At first, I hadn't. I went seven years just doing my job as a councilwoman and raising our children. No one had the courage to come to me and I couldn't be bothered."

"But?" Ozai knew she was going somewhere with this. He just sat there, carve pieces of apple to settle on his tongue.

Looking into the fire, "I lost it one night. Sexually frustrated beyond repair and ended up sleeping with that guard you accused me of cheating on you with."

"Your friend's husband?" He raised his brow.

"Yes, it only lasted a few days before I felt guilty and left. I came here the very next day after I realized I couldn't do the palace and the stress it brought on me. I needed to get away and so I have." she shrugged her shoulders towards the end.

Gazing down at the flames with her, "And now I'm sending you back."

"For our children. I need to protect them. If what you say of Lao is true, I have to warn Zuko." Katara justified him wanting her to go back to the Fire Nation. Of course, it was difficult as she wanted to stay here and maybe spend more time with him. Get to know the Ozai with nothing to lose. But she was a mother and being a mother meant she had to sacrifice what she wanted at times.

After eating, the two got into their sleeping bags. Katara moved hers closed to Ozai after she declines to share his with him. She laid on her back beside him, holding his hand.

Staring at the stars, she confessed to missing him to the point it hurt to breathe and how she was afraid to shut her eyes, only to open them and he not be there. She asked him if she was dreaming. He looked over to her and told her that this was anything but a dream. She chuckled and told him she had dreamed he'd say something like that. He grinned and looked back to the stars with her.

"You know, you could bring the children back with you and we'd raise them together as we should." Ozai suggested.

"And give my aid to your regime?"

"Only if you'd want to."

Katara smiled and tapped her chin, "Give me some time to think on it."

…

The academy where the twins attended was celebrating Fire Nation pride day. As a part of their festival, a small play was put together for the parents that had come in attendance could see. It was a very special occasion as the Fire Lord would be in attendance to see his siblings.

Kya stood in her costume, a torn and dirty Water Tribe outfit, and peaked out to see the crowd and felt a little panicked.

"Come on, Kya. You have to get in the cage." Zhiar said as he peeped his head out with her.

Pulling her head out, *I don't want to do this.*

"But you have to." Zhiar said, "we're about to start."

*I don't want to be in a cage! I'm not a spectacle!* Kya signed angrily. *Mom wasn't a spectacle! You're making fun of her! All of you!*

Zhiar got angry as his sister didn't want to play as their mother anymore. She was already assigned to be their mom, why was she trying to back out? And he wasn't picking on their mom. He loved her.

"You're just a scared waterbender!" Zhiar yelled at her.

*I'm not! I'm not some dumb firebender!*

Upset that she called him dumb, Zhiar shoved his sister through the curtains and out in front of everyone. On the other side, Zuko has taken his seat above the audience to witness the play his two young siblings were involved. He had thought this would give him an excuse to see that they were alright. With his father on the run, he feared Ozai would could for them but seeing as that wasn't the case, he just wanted to be sure they were alright.

However; as he sat there looking down upon the stage while his guards secured the perimeter around him, Zuko say something he hadn't expected to see. Pushed from behind the curtains, he watched his sister fall backwards and topple down off the stage. He stood up immediately and yelled for his guards to hurry towards her.

Back behind stage, Zhiar's eyes widened as he backed up.

"Serves that dumb waterbender right. She called firebenders dumb!" One of Zhiar's friend said.

Slapping their hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we have your back."

"Yeah."

Outside, the guards picked Kya off the ground and tried helping her up but she winced and limped. Zuko has come rushing down to where she was and looked at her with a stern look.

"Who pushed you?!" Angry to have seen such a sight.

Not wanting to snitch on her brother, Kya shook her head, pretending she didn't know. This only upset Zuko more as he went on stage and pulled the curtains back, his guard following him.

"Which one of you pushed my sister?!" Trying to remember he was talking to a bunch of kids.

They all shrugged their shoulders and pretended not to know. Zhiar included. This caught Zuko's attention. The look of Zhiar's face. He knew how did this.

Walking up to his little brother, Zuko crouched down and looked him eye to eye. "Who pushed your sister?"

Shrugging, "I don't know."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Alright." He said as he stood back up.

Walking over to his guards, Zuko ordered for Kya to be brought with him. He was taking her back to the palace until she could recover. Clearly, she was dealing with bullies and her brother was no help.

As they rode in the carriage back home, Kya twiddled her fingers as she looked out the window. Her leg was sprain and now she had to take a few weeks off from school.

Eying his little sister, "Why did Zhiar push you?" He asked.

Kya looked up with wide eyes. He knew it. His brother did push her.

"Come on, Kya. Tell me."

Holding her head down, Kya signed to him. *Because I'm a waterbender like my mom.*

Zuko's brows furrowed, "There's nothing wrong with being a waterbender. Your mother is one of the most powerful waterbenders around and you will too."

*Doesn't matter. Firebenders are still superior.*

This bothered Zuko immensely, reminding him of how Azula bullied him and how he had sucked at firebending. Only this was worse. She was bullied by her brother and peers and she was far from ever firebending.

*Is that why dad banished me when I was a baby? Because I was a waterbender.* Kya asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that. _Agni,_ he swore as he pinched his brows together. How did she find out?

*The teachers say he banished me to a village far away from the palace because I was tainted.*

Zuko was utterly disgusted with this finding. He told his sister that she would no longer need to attend school and he would instead set her up with a private tutor.

When they arrived back to the palace, Zuko ordered his sister be taken to the infirmary to be looked at for her ankle. It wasn't long after he went to his office and settled back in with his work that a guard approached him with reports.

"I have entail on Lady Katara and you're going to want to hear this."

The Fire Lord sat there and listened to the written report. Katara was spotted in a village north of Omashu in the mountains. All reports from there were redundant but as she leaves the village, several scouts Zuko had sent after her report seeing her making contact with a suspicious man at a bar. He was reported to have been Nobleman Shin, a blacklisted fugitive that they had been trying to capture for years. From there she opens a portal and leapt to unknown location. However; Katara was then spotted at a small town with another man. Larger in stature and the two of them seemed close. However; there were no reports of Katara seeing anyone while in the Earth Kingdom or even in the Fire Nation. So this raised red flags immediately. The scouts believed Katara made contact with escapee former Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko's mouth dropped. He didn't believe this. Katara discovered his father was still alive. Agni, he was in for it. But that was the least of his problems. Katara with his father was bad news. She had done wicked things by his father's side and in his name. He wasn't sure he could deal with Katara on that level again. He needed to have her brought into custody as soon as she reached the Fire Nation. He couldn't take any chances with her. She was dangerous alone but with his father it was worse. Zuko knew it would upset her but eventually Katara would understand.

….

The next morning, The two packed up camp and took to the road again. However; Katara wasn't feeling too hot and needed to take more breaks than usual. She felt like her skin was ablaze and her throat was constantly dry. They had to stop at multiple watering holes just so she could get enough to drink. This started to concern the former firebender as he noticed she was getting worse the further they traveled.

Ozai made the decision to stop for an hour or two when they reached the edge of the forest. There was a pond he figured she could soak in and heal herself in the case she had an infection. Katara decided to use the elixir as it was something she knew would make her feel better. She told Ozai about it and asked him to help with it. He agreed immediately.

He followed her to this small secluded pond and as soon as they stopped she began undressing. The former tyrant didn't even blink as he watched his ex-wife get undressed. It had been a while since he had seen the woman's body and Agni, did he miss it.

When she was down to nothing, She walked up to him and grabbed the towels from the satchel to hang on the tree. Ozai watched her backside as she turned it to him. He hadn't realized she still had much to develop into when he first married her because her body looked fuller and curvier. He bit his lip when she fluffed her hair and dipped her toe into the water. She swung it and looked over her shoulder at him. The scene was perfect. Light beaming from the canopy of trees down onto the sparkling pond water, shimmering and making her brown skin glow and eyes twinkle. She looked like a goddess and he wanted to worship her body in the best of ways.

Ozai began removing his clothes when she sunk herself into the pond, surfacing just to flip her water hair. He felt she was doing this on purpose. Trying to torture him with her femininity and beauty.

Katara opened a bottle of the soap elixir when she heard Ozai join her in the pond, she lathered herself up in the soap only to find he was all in her personal space staring down at her with this strange look on his face. She couldn't tell if he was angry or in pain. Which ever it wasn't making much sense to her.

"Can you rub this on my back?" She offered him the elixir to spread on her back.

Grinning as he took the bottle from her and removed the top from it, Ozai proceeded to put some in his hand as she turned her back to him. He spread the elixir over her skin and rubbed it in as she said. Massaging her tender muscles as he did. Katara could roll her eyes back if she didn't care about giving him the wrong message. It felt so good. She could feel the elixir working.

The waterbender swam herself to the boulder in the middle of the pond and pressed herself to it. She laid there with head in her folded arms as she let the elixir sit.

"It'll be night soon. We should see if there is a village nearby." Ozai told her.

"Agreed." She said as she continued to rest against the rock.

As soon as Katara was done soaking, they were back on the road and headed towards the port town. Along the way it was understood that their time together was vastly reaching its end. Ozai wanted to spend one more night with the waterbender, so, upon reaching their destination, he had them stay at a tavern inn.

Stretching in her nightgown, Katara looked over at Ozai and saw he wasn't getting ready for bed.

"Going somewhere?" She asked him as she fluffed her hair some.

Nodding his head as he grinned at her, "I need a drink or two before bed."

"Ah, an alcoholic. I've been there." Katara plopped down on her leg on the bed. "Couldn't sleep without drinking myself into a near coma."

Chuckling, "Has life really been so cruel to you, waterbender?"

"Yes. But I'll save that story for another time. Go have your drink or 'two', I'll stay up till you're back."

And so, Ozai left to have his nightcap while Katara laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

_**We should make our decision now. Go home and stay there to find out about Lao's experiments or come back with the children, raised them with their father and help him regain the throne.**_ _Do I have to decide now? __**You said it yourself, Katara. The world doesn't care about us. They'd rather us die but with Ozai, we reclaim our-**_ _I don't want to reclaim anything. I'm fine with what happened. I've accepted it. I think._

Katara climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom where she looked herself in the mirror. She combed her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror, humming to herself.

_**Ozai is alive, Katara! He's alive and he needs us!**_ _He doesn't need us. We ruined things for him last time, why would he trust us to do anymore for him when we failed him._

The siren's reflection appeared in the mirror, eyes glowing and skin illuminating. Katara stares at her siren soul and sighed, shaking her head.

_I love him...still, I can't do intentional wrong to people who are innocent. Even for his sake. __**Katara, please! We haven't much time! Our body is-**_ _falling asleep?_ The waterbender gazed off to the side as she slowly combed her hair. _Yeah, I know. Seven years slumber is coming and I need to make my decision soon. But not now. Right now, I want to enjoy the moment. Live my life to the fullest before I fall asleep._

Katara smiled at her siren soul in the mirror as it shook its head. _**Have it your way, Katara.**_ _I plan to._

As Katara walked back into the bedroom, she saw the door open with Ozai entering. He swayed his way to the bed and kicked off his boots. The waterbender chuckled as he fell into bed with his clothes still on. She went over to him and climbed on top of him as he laid on the edge of the bed.

Straddling him as she helped unbutton his shirt, "Only one or two drinks?" She asked.

"Five at most." Ozai raised his hand, showing five fingers.

"Maybe I should have joined you." She grinned and leaned down to rest her forehead to his as she held his shirt open with both hands.

Humming to himself as he purred at her, "Taken advantage of me, waterbender. How forceful of you, dear."

Rolling her eyes.

"You should kiss me and see where it takes us." Ozai smirked drunkenly.

Lifting her head from his, Katara shook it. "You have your whores, Ozai."

"And you that guard of yours." He added.

Scoffing as she rolled her eyes, "it was a short fling. Nothing more."

"Then why won't you even be slightly intimate with me?" Ozai sat up and took both her wrists in his hands as he looked her in the eyes. "You're not being honest with me, are you? There is someone else."

Feeling slightly ashamed, Katara bowed her head to not look at him. "No. I was telling the truth."

"Then why? You won't even indulge me for a moment." A glimpse of Ozai's former self shimmer in this moment of mild frustration.

How was she supposed to tell him that she felt a slight resentment towards him for what became of her following his execution. How was she supposed to say 'hey, you sort of ruined my life cause everyone hates me'. Katara felt her feelings towards Ozai were very complicated. She wanted to hug and kiss him. Slap him across the face. Make love to him. Tear into him. Tell him how badly she had missed him. Give him the worst tongue lashing of his life. She couldn't exactly pinpoint how she felt about him. But at the moment, she liked what she felt towards him and that was companionship.

Things felt more like a friendship between them and she could roll with that. She could accept being friends with a man like him. All his faults and flaws combined. She could love him in that way, for now because she couldn't yet return to loving him how she had. She was older and wiser now. Picking up where they left off was impossible especially with how they left off.

"I don't know if I want to go back to how things were between us yet." Katara admitted. "We hurt each other a lot and I just need time to move past the bad blood."

"Seven years wasn't long enough for you?" Ozai spat disdainfully.

And this was why. She knew it was coming. Some things never changed about a person and for Ozai it was his selfish entitlement. He still felt like she was his. Like she belonged to him. That because she was once married to him and she had two children by him, that he owned her.

The arguing had begun and it had gotten a little out of hand. Ozai had Katara pinned in a corner, trying to intimidate her but she didn't much care. He didn't scare her.

"You know what?" She said in a more calmer voice as she tried gathering all bearings. "I've been a single mother for seven years. I've been single and alone for just as long. I'm okay with you not being in the picture anymore. Glad to see you're still alive and are somewhat well but I don't need you."

Slamming his fist into the wall just above her head, Ozai growled at her as his eyes turned red. Unfazed Katara told him this is exactly why they were done with. He thought he owned her and just like every time she told him that she was done with him and wanted to leave, he'd get angry and throw a tantrum. And he was. His favorite toy no longer wanting to be used and he hadn't a clue what to do.

"When I stop being a possession to you and become a person you love, then maybe. But as of now, you don't scare me, Ozai. I won't be intimidated into doing what you want me to."

_**You are the most ungrateful woman I have ever met!**_

"Oh sorry, I forgot to say thank you. Thank you for kidnapping me, forcing me to marry you, and manipulating me into bearing you children. Oh yeah, and thanks for making everyone hate me!"

Katara then pushed him out of her way and walked to where the door was.

"All this just because I won't have sex with you?! I'm leaving. I can't share a room with you. Especially when you work with rapists." Katara spat before slamming room door behind her.

….

A/N:

So Ozai and Katara have officially broken up! Wonder if their going to at least stay friends somehow. Next chapter is a flashback chapter to the seven year gap. Be ready!

Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Welcome back!

WARNING: Attempt a suicide and mention of self-harm.

Chapter 3:

~First year after Ozai's execution~

Punishment. It was a difficult word to use because something like this should never be considered punishment and yet, it was. Katara stood at her vanity dressed in a Northern Tribe wedding dress. Decorated in ornaments and makeup, Katara looked to be the perfect bride.

It was once again she found herself looking so beautiful on her wedding day and yet was as miserable as one could be. Forced arranged marriages weren't her thing. Her first marriage left a bad taste in her mouth towards the notion. However; this time she wasn't marrying someone she hated or as a stranger to. She was marrying someone she had known since she was first visited the North Pole.

Katara was to be the second wife of Chieftain Arnook. He offered her family and tribe resources and aid for building in exchange for her hand. Of course, her father said yes. And so did Sokka. Hell, even Aang and Toph has made their opinions relevant. She had married for her people's sake before and could do it again.

Besides, Arnook was a good man. He would grant both her children citizenship in the tribe as well as allow her her own house to which he would visit her at least once a month for their marital duties. She would be allotted a handsome allowance as well as her own waiting staff. This was seen as a gracious offer. She'd be living it up with little to no responsibilities. The only thing he expected of her was to give him an heir.

To everyone else, this seemed to be a good life for her. The best option. Her way of redemption. However; Katara had spent every night leading to this day crying her heart out and the only one to hear her cries could do nothing to save her from this fate though he desperately wanted to.

Katara sniffled and wiped her tears as her father entered the room with his bright happy face. She couldn't stand it. That he was so happy to make her go through with a second marriage like this. But how could she blame him? He saw this as a way to cleanse her of her wrongdoing and the hand of Ozai that had defiled her.

In her wedding dress, the waterbender did not look at her father as she moped. She stared at her feet and asked herself why she wouldn't just run. Tear this dress off and run. But where to? She had no place and no one to run to.

"You look beautiful, Katara," Hakoda told his daughter as he saw her drop her head, wanting to make her feel better.

The Southern Chieftain wasn't blind or a fool to believe his daughter was happy about all this but this was for the best. Not only for her but their tribe. The North would give every bit of support and aid it could to make sure the South regained its former glory. Katara would learn to accept this as she had her first marriage to that monster Ozai.

"I don't want to do this, dad. I don't want to remarry. I just want to go back home. That's all I've wanted since leaving." Katara told him with her head still low.

Sitting down beside her, Hakoda placed his hand on her back and told his daughter that this had to be done. It was more than about her. It was about the tribe. But Katara felt she had already done this before for the tribe, why a second time?

"Katara, you're doing this whether you like it or not. Arnook was kind enough to take you as his wife seeing as no one else would. You will marry him and you will be every bit of a wife to him as you seemed to have been to that- that bastard, Ozai." Hakoda said, not wanting his daughter to think there was any other way.

When Katara was left alone again, she received another guest. This time someone she knew only wanted her happiness. The only person that thought about her in all of this.

"Brought some sake. I figured you'd need it." Zuko said holding a bottle and two cups.

The two sat by the window looking out over the city of the Northern Tribe and drank from their small glasses. Katara had had plenty and so had Zuko. they drank quietly, enjoying what could be the last time they had together like this. As much bad blood that was between them, they still knew how to co-exist.

"You don't have to do this, Katara." Zuko interrupted the silence.

Shaking her head, "You're wrong. I do. My people-"

"You save your people already. You save me. Isn't that why you married my father. To save us?" Zuko furrowed his brows, "You don't have to do this a second time, Tara. Just come to the Fire Nation with me. I'll grant you sanctuary."

A tear fell from the Waterbender's eyes. She knew Zuko would say something like that.

"Please, Katara, let me save you this time."

And she did. That night when she collapsed the cathedral where her wedding was to take place, she took Zuko's hand and let him whisk her off in the arctic night back to his ship where he sailed with her to the Fire Nation where she would spend several years recognizing it as her home.

…..

~Present Day~

Morning rolled around and Katara tossed herself from her stomach to her back, stretching as she yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep but then again she never slept well anymore. As she sat up, rubbing her eyes, the waterbender yawned some more and looked around her.

Last night after she and Ozai got into that argument, she went to get her own room. Wanting to be alone as she should be. Katara was starting to realize that being alone was for the best. No one really gave a damn about her and she had to learn to give a damn about herself. The only people that seemed to care were kind strangers that didn't even really know who she was.

Sighing as she ran her hands through her hair, Katara folded herself forward, planting her face in her knees as she wept. Did she even want to go back to the Fire Nation? Did she even want to be here in general? Katara knew she was dancing along a dangerous edge but she was depressed and it was time to stop acting like she wasn't. Last night only made things worse.

Checking out of the inn, Katara held her bags over her shoulder and made her way to the docks. It wasn't lost on her that she was being followed. However; she continued to ignore him. He wasn't worth her time. Not after last night.

Buying her ticket for her trip back home, Katara felt Ozai towering over her from behind. The ticket vendor glanced above her head and asked if she needed two tickets. None too kindly, Katara said 'no'.

Snatching her ticket and walking down to the ship headed for the Fire Nation, Katara continued to ignore her ex as he followed her.

"I'm leaving. You should too." She said as she didn't bother looking over her shoulder.

Watching her finally stop, "I plan to but I need to say something before you up and leave thinking last night was just about getting you in bed."

Turning around, Katara gave him an icy stare and challenged him. "Oh, really? If that's the case then what was last night really about?"

"I want my family back, Katara. You and the children."

Scoffing, "Good luck with that. You won't be able to get within a mile of them without being spotted."

"Are you saying you're not going to allow me to see my children?" Ozai wanted to be sure that's what he was hearing.

"I'm saying you're a criminal and as much as I would consider letting you see them, that would be the dumbest thing I could do." Katara threw her hands up as she talked with them. "You're a fugitive, a world class criminal that would make anyone a thousand times rich if they turned you in. I don't want that around the children. Besides, you're dead to them."

Katara was about to board the ship when Ozai grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Katara, I mean it. I want us." He told her sincerely. "Give me a chance."

The waterbender stood there and wondered to herself. Was it worth the trouble? Was it really? She had suffered so much because of him and who he was. She had lost some many she had loved because of him. Was it wise to risk losing anymore by giving into something as ludicrous idea of being with her ex-husband again?

Narrowing her eyes, "Goodbye Ozai." And like that Katara boarded the ship after snatching her arm back from Ozai. She didn't have time for this. Their relationship was dead.

…

~2 years after Ozai's execution~

"How many drinks have you had?" Zuko picked Katara up off the steps of the palace staircase. She had been found by his guards at a lower district bar drinking with a group that she later got in a fight with. They brought her back but she had refused to let them carry her up the stairs. Hence why Zuko had to pick her up off the steps. She was drunk off her ass and could barely stand, let alone walk.

Giving him the number of drinks she's had, Katara laid her head against Zuko's chest breathing in his smoky sandalwood scent. She liked having him pick her up every time she came back home from a night out drinking. She wanted him to see what he did to her. Taking Ozai from her when he was literally the only person she had left since everyone hated her guts. Zuko needed to see the mess he made of her. This was payback. Guilt would eat him tonight like it did every night he found her like this. But tonight would be worse as she came back home beaten up. She wasn't even going to bother healing the bruises. He needed to see them.

Carrying her to his chambers where she could sober up before he took her to be around her children, Zuko deposited her on his bed and sat in the chair beside it. He shook his head and placed it in his hands.

This was becoming frustrating. Katara's out of control behavior. Either she was overdosing her medication, trying to drown herself, picking fights with people, or trying to drink herself into oblivion. She was completely self-destructive. He even saw slashes on her wrists. The woman was losing it and not even her children were enough to keep her at bay. She wasn't going to be satisfied till she killed herself. And Zuko wasn't about to let that happen.

"Katara, we can't keep doing this. Everyday you do something crazy like this and I can't have it. Especially when you're drinking like this." Zuko said. "So I'm sending you to the asylum to receive treatment."

Sitting up in the bed, the waterbender drunkenly crawled to the edge and pointed her finger at the Fire Lord, glaring at him.

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I hate you!" She slurred nearly every word as she almost tumbled out of bed before Zuko caught her.

The young Fire Lord helped the waterbender back into bed. "Tomorrow is your first day. Get some sleep. I'll let Kimiko know she'll be with the children for the rest of the week. You need help."

The very next morning, Katara was escorted by a company of thirty guard, cuffed with chi-blocking bracelets, and given the consequences of losing custody of her children to the crown if she did not complete her rehabilitation treatment at the asylum.

Arriving, Katara was greeted by the nurse that would be assisting her today.

"Hello, Lady Katara." The nurse bowed. "I see you've gotten here with no problems. Good. Let's make the most out of these next few days. Follow me."

Maybe it was the hangover. Or just Katara. But this nurse's overly happy self was pissing her off. No one was that damn happy. Especially, not someone working at a place like this.

"Come on, get a move on." Jee pushed her along. "Remember what happens if you don't complete this."

Rolling her eyes, "To hell with you and Zuko. I don't need help."

"You're an alcoholic."

"I'm a single mother that drinks a little too much sometimes. Nothing wrong with that."

Jee shook his head. There was something awfully wrong with anyone that didn't think there was something wrong with that. He just hoped she didn't make a big deal out of this and refused to retain information that she desperately needed.

…..

~present day~

"Master, you have returned." The old elderly man asked Ozai upon seeing him return.

Holding the side of his head, "I believe it's pretty damn obvious, Ling." Ozai grumbled.

"Is it your migraine again, Master. Allow me to fetch your medicine." Ling rushed off to get the former tyrant his medication.

Ozai, in growing pain, stood there holding his head as his headached grew worse the louder the voices of everyone's became in his head. He groaned and made his way to his living quarters, sitting down as Ling came back with the medicine. As the older man administered the medicine, Ozai felt some relief but not enough to want to deal with any of today's operations. He wasn't in the best of state and could easily lose control of himself and his powers if he didn't recover completely. Three weeks ago he killed a dozen rebels by accident in his feral state.

"Whatever is plaguing your mind, you must let it go, Master. You're more liable to lose control when you're in an emotional state as is the way of the Phoenix." Ling told him.

Wincing as he felt one of his eyes shifting red, "What is there for me to be emotional about? There is nothing plaguing my mind."

"What about that water woman you took to the port town? Is she not Lady Katara?" Ling grinned. "Women troubles are always a man's greatest struggle."

Ozai wasn't hearing this load of shit. He wasn't even thinking of her. She left and made her decision. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was certain she was seeing someone now. Otherwise, what would be the reason? Katara tried dressing up the real reason with her resentment towards him but Ozai doubted she was really struggling as she made it sound because of him. Surely, no one held her in contempt for what happened seven years ago.

Oh but how wrong he was.

Anyways, Ozai laid down for a few hours before he got back up to oversee a few project inventions his engineers were working on. One being lighting harnessed to create energy that would allow machines to operate more efficiently. And the other being a weapon that blasted metal buds out from a constricted barrel, piercing through flesh with ease. An efficient way for his nonbenders to make their kills. All these inventions had been thought up by him during the nights when sleep eluded him.

After seeing his vision come to fruition with his inventions, Ozai looked over the new recruits to see that they were properly trained and was pleased to see the training routine their instructors were teaching.

Ozai then went to meet with his generals that had joined up with him after word spread in the underground that he was still alive and well. They had seemed to be amazed to find he had not died from his beheading and astonished to see that he was in fact a Phoenix. One of the last still in existence. This earned him their undying respect and loyalty. They referred to him as Phoenix King Ozai.

"I'm done waiting in the shadows, men. We make ourselves known immediately. First with an attack on the Fire Nation Palace and then in every major city around the world. I want everyone to know I'm back and I want what's mine."

The generals all agreed it was time and let their lord know they were onboard. They wanted to take action now.

As his meeting ended, Ozai returned to his quarters and took another dose of his medicine. Taking it down with wine.

"You knew she was here, didn't you?" Ozai noticed the presence in his room.

Grinning as he walked from out the shadow, "No, I only just found out. She happened to be in a village I was hunting in."

"Did you touch her?"

"Just a nibble, I didn't know it was her till I bit her arm nearly clean off." Shin couldn't help but snicker.

Ozai was suddenly upon Shin and threw his fist in the man's face as he held onto him. Repeatedly, the former tyrant punched and beat the nobleman. It wasn't until Shin spit up blood that Ozai stopped and flung him to the ground.

"Put your hands or mouth on her again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Ozai seethed.

Spitting blood out to the side, "I'm the least of your worries. Do you know how many people want her dead for siding with you?"

Ozai's brow raised.

Getting to his feet, Shin wipes his mouth and glared at his partner in crime. "I guess you wouldn't know. But she hasn't been traveling under an alias just for fun. Your waterbender is public enemy with you being dead to the world and all. Maybe your comeback will lessen the hate on her. Who knows."

Ozai suddenly realized the woman wasn't just saying what she had because she wanted to hide a possible lover. She sincerely meant what she said.

Groaning as he rubbed his head, Ozai had to take more of his medicine and then down a whole glass of wine. The migraines were back full fledge.

"Get a grip. She's a big girl now. She doesn't need you."

Shin was punched again but this time in the gut. Ozai stepped over him to open the door.

"Leave now."

…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Katara shouted as guards took and restrained her, throwing chi-blocking cuffs on her wrists.

Having the waterbender under their control while ignoring the attention they drew from the crowd of people.

"Fire Lord Zuko has ordered your arrest."

"Arrest?! What have I done?!" Katara had never been so embarrassed in her life. Why would Zuko do this to her?

In the palace, Zuko was interrupted from his desk work with news that Katara had been arrested as ordered and was being held in the prison tower, awaiting to be seen.

The Fire Lord sigh as he rolled his neck as he prepared to leave and go see her. Zuko knew it wasn't going to go well. Katara hadn't done anything. Yet. Besides, who knew if it was really Ozai she was with and if she decided to cooperate. She shouldn't be in prison. But Zuko justified his actions. Katara was dangerous and he had to be careful. He couldn't help his uneasiness in this situation.

Arriving at the prison tower, Zuko snapped his fingers for his guards to get the door. As they did, he could hear Katara already going off. She was not at all happy. And he couldn't blame her.

"What the hell, Zuko?!" Katara flipped when she saw him.

"Katara, please, calm down." Zuko said as his guards pulled him a chair to sit in.

Holding the cell bars of the room, Katara shook them and screamed her head off. "CALM DOWN?!"

Zuko snapped his fingers for his guards to be dismissed. He wanted the room alone with the waterbender. There was no telling what she might reveal or say and he wanted to hear it before word got around from his gossiping guards spread the truth about Ozai around.

However; Zuko couldn't even start his questioning as Katara was in a fit. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. And he was trying to get to that part but she wouldn't let him get a word out.

"Piece of shit! How could you?! Do you know how embarrassing it was to show up and be arrested as soon as I got off my ship?! What the fuck?!"

"Tara, listen, I'll explain everything if you-"

"If you tell me to calm down again, I will break out of here and strangle you with these chains." Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko tried not to break under her cold gaze but it was hard not to with her siren ability playing a part in it. She was trying to will him to open the cell but he wasn't ready to die yet.

"Start talking, Zuko." Katara's eyes glowed.

Sighing in frustration, the Fire Lord looked away from Katara and clasped his hands together. "I have scouts all over the Earth Kingdom, you know that, right?"

"Of course, you don't trust anyone." Katara folded her arms as she leaned against the cell bars.

Swallowing hard, "My scouts checked on you a few times to be sure you were alright. I worried about you…"

As Zuko spoke about his deep concern and wondering if she was alright, Katara needed to hear no more. The moment he said his scouts checked in on her, she knew he knew she knew about Ozai.

"Let's cut the shit, Zuko. Ozai's still alive. That's why I'm in here, isn't it? You think I teamed back up with him." Katara stared unimpressed at her Fire Lord friend. "Scouts must have seen us while he was taking me to the port town."

"So...are you?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Scoffing as she shook her head, "That asshole wishes. He's living up being a single man again. Whores-galore! I hope he catches something." Katara spat out bitterly.

As relieved as he was to hear this, Zuko knew Katara was anything but okay. It must have been bothering her greatly to see that. He remembered his mother getting upset at seeing his father with other women. And she didn't even really care for his father but Katara loved him and it must be killing her on the inside.

"I was going to overlook it, you know?" Sniffling. "But I realized I don't know how I feel about your father anymore. A part of me resents him for being the reason everyone hates me."

Katara explained how she had wanted to possibly work with him again as she had no reason to side with everyone else as they hated her. It was her intentions to team up with him when Shin told her about him. But the women, the realization, and the entitled selfish nature of his father did it for her. He wanted his family back and he wanted them to pick up where they left off but it was all impossible.

Zuko took the keys from his hip and went to the cell bars. He wanted to comfort the only real friend he had as she cried upon realizing the person she loved and clearly still loved was no good for her.

"I'm sorry, Katara." The cell doors came unlocked and Zuko embraced the waterbender.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katara wept into his robes and squeezed him. She needed a hug. Terribly so.

…

*Mommy, you're back!* Kya signed as she laid in bed with her sprained ankle.

Katara looked her daughter over and tried to smile. She was horrified that Zhiar did this to her because of what his classmates and teachers thought of Kya. It hurt knowing this and it frightened her. There was bad blood in her children. Bad blood from their father's side. Katara had hoped her far off genes would prevent something like this from happening but it would seem their father's genes were dominant in every way. However; Katara planned to pay her son a visit soon to whip him into shape. This was unacceptable.

"Give me a hug, my love." Katara got on her knees by the girl's bed and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Her little girl.

_**Looks like we've got a little runt to deal with. Thinking about sending him to his father?**_ Still hugging her daughter warmly. _I'm not sending my son anywhere. He's coming back home and I'm fixing whatever those bastards did to him._ _**I'm sure he just needs a father figure in his life.**_ _Or a little discipline and re-education._ _**We'll talk more after you see what a mess your kids are.**_

Zuko watched close by as Katara healed her daughter's ankle. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Still thinking about what she said about his father. She was breaking her own heart just to do the right thing and he knew how much that could break a person. He, himself, had done it and it was the worse feeling. He really didn't want Katara going through that.

Kissing her daughter's forehead, "There you go, sweetheart. Stand, let's see if it's better."

Kya stood up from out of bed and began limping on her ankle. Seemed it hadn't been treated too well and would need healing on its own. Katara helped her daughter back to bed with Zuko's help. As she tucked her daughter back in, Katara tried giving her a hopeful smile.

"Just a few more days and it should be better. I'll keep healing it till then, okay?"

Smiling back at her mother, *Okay, Mommy."

Leaving the seven year old to her books she had been reading prior to entering the room, Katara sighed as she shut the door and looked at Zuko.

"When Zhiar comes home for a his holiday visits, I'll speak to him then. Right now, it's best he stay there." Katara said as her hand fell off the doorknob and she proceeded to make her way to her sitting room. "I have work to do."

"Work? You still have three months left of your vacation. I don't have any work for you yet." Zuko followed her.

Sitting down on the sofa, Katara sighed and reached for two glasses and then the bottle of whiskey she used as decoration. She pouring herself and Zuko a glass, scooting his towards him while she threw hers back in one gulp. She was a little bit of a pro at this.

Pouring herself another glass, "Ozai said Lao did unthinkable experiments on him. Said it was because he was a Phoenix. Lao's interested his bloodline and everyone connected. Which means you, Azula, and my children. I need to do some looking into his research."

Scratching his head as he took his shot of whiskey, "Lao's in prison. We don't need to worry about him. I arrested him for giving my father a motive to escape."

"Can I speak to Lao?"

Shaking his head, "No, no, no. I'm not letting you near another prisoner again. You almost killed the last."

"She started with me! You don't know what that bitch did to me while I was married to your father! She was jealous and cut my hair, poisoned me, and-and that's besides the point. Ozai wants me to look into Lao's research or at least I think he does, he didn't say. But know it's my best way of protecting you and my children." Katara told him.

Sighing, Zuko took one more shot before he looked up at Katara.

"We work together on this. Okay?" He smiled at her.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't need your help."

"But I need the thrill. Being Fire Lord isn't all I dreamt it would be and the only interesting stuff that happens around here is with you. I'm helping with or without you wanting me to." Zuko stood up and brushed his robes off.

Standing with him, "Fine."

…..

So were they taking out the boy king or just sending a message? The generals waited to find out as they were all called back to the planning room. Their sovereign paces back and forth along the side of the massive map they had laid out much like the one in the palace. He gazed down with a hard and stern look with his hands clasped behind his back.

Ozai wanted to make a direct attack on the palace but there was Katara to worry about. Luckily, his children were in school so they were at risk. He thought about warning her but she'd just warn his bastard son. What he needed to do was lure her away from the palace for the duration of the attack. But that would be difficult. Katara was smarter than she looked or sometimes acted. She'd be tipped off as soon as she saw him. So, a new plan needed to be devised for her. In the meantime, Ozai would continue his plans to attack.

"We send a message to the world that I'm still alive and we send them a sincere one. Casualties are welcomed." Ozai stated. "In the Fire Nation, we attack the palace, do a clean sweep of the residents. Any that bent their knees to my son will be slain."

General Shang, one of Ozai's most loyal men decided to speak up and ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"What of Lady Katara? She's bent the knee. Should we slay her as well?"

Laughing maniacally, "You think I'm the only abnormal? Katara has long been blessed with abilities you couldn't imagine." Ozai told them all. "You'd die before you even enter the palace. That's why I'll need to get her away from the palace. She's a threat to our plans."

"And then of your bending, master?" Another General asked. "We heard he Avatar took it."

Indeed that scrawny shrimp did. Ozai had an idea how to get his bending back but he needed first to find Hama. Wherever she was. But at the moment, there was a greater plan amidst.

Adjourning the meeting to begin shipping his men out, Ozai looked to Shin and signaled for him to follow. As he did, Ozai told him how he was going to lure Katara away.

"I'll reach the palace a week before any of you and make her think I'm visiting to reconcile with her. I'll slowly gain her trust. I want you all to attack on the fifth day."

Shin grinned, "As you wish, Master."

…..

~5 years after Ozai's execution~

"Damn it, KATARA!" Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs as he fought to pull Katara back in after she had tried jumping from the window.

Dangling by a thread as Zuko held her wrist with both his hands nearly falling out the window with her, Katara couldn't but imagine what a fall from this height would be like. And under such a beautiful moon. Tonight was the perfect night to die. She had waited patiently for such a night as this. One as beautiful and whole as this. And once she was finally gone, her redemption would come. Serenity would be hers again.

Slipping from his hands, Zuko panicked. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen this coming. Katara hadn't attempted something like this in years. Why now? Everything had went well. She had joined the council. Her children had started bending. He saw the three enjoying each other's company like a family should. Katara had even begun to be kinder to him. Invited him to dinner every week and to spend time with his siblings. She seemed to have been brightening up but maybe deep down inside she was still missing something and he knew what it was.

_Two Weeks Prior…_

"Like hell she's allowed back home." Sokka said as he crossed his arms at one of their private meetings. "She collapsed an entire building on people. Including Toph! Who should I mention was PREGNANT!"

Zuko sat there truly at a loss for words. He hadn't known that Toph had miscarried and that it was due to Katara's fit at the altar. All he knew was no one had died because of it. But it would seem a life was lost. And Sokka seemed so angry about it that Zuko knew that there was no way Katara was going to be able to rekindle her relationship with him.

Sighing across the table, Aang also had something to say.

"Katara is a threat to peace, Zuko. I get she was brainwashed but you know as good as we do what brainwashed people are capable of. Your sister-"

Slamming his fists down, "Katara is not Azula! Azula knew no other way but Katara does and she's redeemable!"

"She's a threat!" Sokka reinforced what the Avatar said. "She ruined an alliance with the Northern Tribe and could have possibly destroyed any chance of us ever fixing it in this lifetime. My sister brought our tribe to ruin and she should atone for it. I say if she wants to come home, she can, in chains and behind bars."

"What of your niece and nephew?!" Zuko snapped at Sokka.

Shrugging his shoulders coldly, "They're more your family than they are mine. I haven't seen them since they were infants."

"How could you!" Zuko leapt across the table and dropped down on Sokka. Aang tried to split them up but Zuko had lost his control and so had Sokka.

"Zuko." The three looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Katara standing in the doorway of Zuko's office. She wore a sad smile and shook her head. "It's fine. You don't have to fight on my behalf." She told him.

Throwing Sokka away from him, Zuko hurried over to Katara and pulled her into his arms. He didn't want her to have to hear that but she probably heard it all.

"Yeah, go run to that traitor, Zuko." Sokka wiped the blood from his mouth as Aang helped him up. "She knows she's one."

_Present…_

Zuko tried to find some leverage to pull her back in but was afraid she would slip from his hands. Luckily for him, Jee had entered the room from seeing the door wide open. He hurried when he saw Zuko trying to pull someone up.

"Your majesty, what- Katara?!" Jee noticed the person he was trying to pull back up was the waterbender.

"Get over here and help."

And Jee did. He hurried to grab Katara's other wrist. She struggled against both of them, telling them that she wanted this. It disturbed them both to hear her laugh happily while saying she wanted to die. When they managed to finally pull her back in, Zuko backhanded her as soon as she was a safe distance from the window. Jee's eyes went wide.

"You idiot!" Zuko yelled. "Were you only thinking of yourself?! What about your children?! What about your responsibilities?!"

Katara sat there in a blank stare.

Zuko slapped her again. "Snap out of it!"

She didn't respond.

Zuko raised his hand to hit her again but Jee couldn't help but interfere, grabbing the Fire Lord by his arm.

"Forgive me, your majesty. But I believe that's enough." Jee boldly stated.

Glaring at the man, "I rather her live to hate me than die!"

Jee saw the tears in his majesty's eyes and let go.

"Katara, listen to me. Fuck Sokka! Fuck Aang! They didn't see what I saw! Okay?! They didn't see what you had to go through! None of those people out there know what it was like for you! You fought hard and long, I need you to keep doing so, your children need you. Hell, I need you. So please, stop doing this to yourself!"

Katara looked up at Zuko and stared at him for a few minutes before she looked away. Tears streamed down her face.

"You asshole! That hurt!" She held her face.

Letting out a chuckle of relief, Zuko plopped down on the floor in front of her and crawled up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He sighed and breathed in her scent.

"Please don't leave me, Katara. Promise me."

Refusing to hug him back, Katara rolled her teary eyes and tried to play it cool. "Promise. But not for you. Kya and Zhiar need me."

Sniffling, "Sure. Whatever keeps you here."

…

"Yay! That's it!" Katara beamed as her daughter and her sat in the garden going over bending techniques. And as they did, Kya bended a ribbon of water with a koi fish in it, help it travel to and from the pond before sending it back.

Katara, proud as a mother and instructor, cheered her daughter on happily as the seven year old mastered the first of many techniques they had been practicing. Her daughter would be a prodigy.

The young mother smiled and bended water into an octopus at her feet, she smiled as her daughter immediately took a fighting stance. Her feet were in perfect order, she crouched at just the right angle, and her eyes were focused on her target.

"Begin!"

Kya quickly whirled a ribbon of water around herself from the pond and spun it fast. She then used one of her hands to bended several water balls to shoot out and head for her mother. Katara, being the master waterbender and seasoned fighter, allowed only one to hit her to boost her daughter's confidence but took out the rest with her tentacles. She grinned and said for Kya to make faster attacks. This however; translated into making her ribbon move faster which did not help the speed of attacks with her water ball.

The two continued this specific exercise for an hour as it would help Kya build more strength in her arms, delivering stronger and more powerful blows. Katara had faith her daughter would get a lot better quickly.

As the two sat back down by the pond, Katara pulled out some food from the basket she had brought with her and had lunch with her daughter. Kya giggled as her mother told her about her older brother, Sokka, and how he would eat everything so fast that he'd get sick. It made the little girl think of Zhiar, her twin brother. But as soon as she thought of him, Kya grew sad.

Seeing her daughter look upset, Katara asked what was wrong as she pulled a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

*Zhiar hates me cause I'm a waterbender.* Kya signed.

"Not true." Katara looked her daughter in the eye firmly. "Your brother loves you. He's just being a jerk because all brothers are."

*Is uncle Sokka a jerk too?* Kya asked curiously.

"Of course. I don't know when he's ever not a jerk." Katara laughed at the thought of her brother she hadn't seen since the North Pole incident. This made her somber suddenly too.

Kya sighed and then asked her mother something far too much for the older waterbender to answer.

*Is it true, dad kidnapped you, mommy?*

"Ugh…." Katara was speechless.

"Yes, he did." Kimiko walked into the garden and answered the question for the mother. "Your father heard of a beautiful and powerful waterbender and wanted her as his bride. He married her and the two eventually fell in love."

Kya's eyes widened. * You loved dad?!* she seemed to not know this and was shocked.

Katara eyed Kimiko before answering her daughter's question. "Yes, I did. Your father was good to me."

*Even though he kidnapped you?* Kya was confused.

"Yes. Your father had faults like we all do. He was just to shy to ask me like a normal person." Katara decide to make something up as this was becoming too much for a seven year old to understand. "So he kidnapped me and made me his wife. But he was good to me even so."

Kya tilted her head, *So if someone kidnaps me then their just shy and afraid to ask to marry me?*

Katara's and Kimiko's eyes widened.

"No!" They said in unison.

Katara first, "If anyone comes to kidnap you, you run! You hear me! Run!"

The Kimiko, "Your father was different. Anyone else will not be kind to you. You need to find your mother or Zuko, understand?!"

Kya was even more confused. So kidnapping was bad but not when her father did it. So her father was the only one that could do it. Because he was shy? And wanted mom to marry him? This didn't make sense.

Katara sent her daughter off to find her brother while she dealt with Kimiko.

"That's my daughter! You don't have a right to tell her things before she is ready!" Katara snapped. Angry with a woman that she had once considered her friend.

Kimiko meekly bowed her head, "Forgive me, Lady Katara. I meant no harm."

"Get out of my face!" The waterbender had long come to loathe Kimiko. Not only for her betrayal several years ago but for her daring to pretend they were friends and they weren't. She stuck her nose where it did not belong and caused Katara more problems than she needed.

As Kimiko left, Katara shook her head and clenched her fists. She did not need that right now. She had so much to get done. Starting with sneaking into Lao's office here in the palace.

Going about the halls as she usually did, the waterbender headed towards where she knew Lao's palace office was. There she was hoping to find something that related to his research or why his eyes were set on Ozai's bloodline specifically. Surely, something had to be there.

Katara reached his office and noticed the guards patrolling the area. She pulled her fan out from the red sash of her dress and swayed her hips as she went to one of the guards, holding the fan to her face.

"Yuan, right?" She asked in her honey glazed voice.

Caught off guard by the waterbender, Yuan looked at her with a flustered gaze and tried to catch his words as they rolled off his tongue.

"L-La-Lady K-Ka-Katara!"

"Hi, there." She smiled seductively as she snapped her fan close and rested it on her chest, "I was wondering…"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You wouldn't by chance be able to help me get out of this dress?" Katara eased the fan down on the low collar of her dress and slightly pulled on it. "I think I'm a bit stuck."

The guard's eyes widened. "Ughhhh...my Lady, I-I I-"

"Oh Shut up and put your hands on me!" She hissed.

Katara grabbed his hands and pulled them to her, latching them on her breast and making them grope her. She then screamed, getting the attention of the other guards around patrolling and watched with delight as they came towards them. She let go of the guard's hands and pushed herself on the ground, putting on quite the show. The guard stared in horror of her. She just set him up.

"HELP!" She screamed as she was on the floor scrambling around.

"My Lady." A guard called to her. "What is the matter?"

Katara was helped up by his hand and brought to her feet. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and told him what had happened. The guard ordered the others to arrest Yuan and pulled him away. She calmed down as Yuan and the other guards left. Leaving her with just one.

"Will you be alright, my Lady?"

"Now, I will." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me, are you seeing anyone."

"Huh?"

"I take that as a no." The waterbender then kissed the guard on the lips and slowly eased him down on the floor as his body went limp. A little trick she picked up from that scroll on Sirens, the kiss of death. It didn't actually kill, she knocked a person out.

With all obstacles out of her way, Katara slipped into Lao's office and locked the door behind her. She then tiptoed over to the desk. Once there she scavenged through everything. Tossing papers from his drawers out on his desk. She skimmed over every document looking for anything with Ozai's name or experiments on it. Only, she found nothing but Temple offerings and religious documents. Nothing she was looking for. Maybe she needed to go to the temple and search there.

"Knock. Knock."

Katara's head lifted up and her eyes went wide. "Ozai?!"

….

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Four chapters in one week! Hope you all enjoyed!

Character Death….be warned.

Chapter 4:

"What is this?" Zuko asked as they saw his men having arrested another guard of his.

The guards stopped to explained that Yuan had attacked Lady Katara. Zuko eyed the man and saw the look of fear in his eyes. He began to question. Had this man really attacked Katara? He was such a well behaved guard. No reports of wrongdoing or overstepping.

"Where is Lady Katara?" Zuko asked.

"By Fire Sage Lao's office." The guard answered.

Sighing heavily as he placed his hand on his face. "Please, release this man. He's innocent."

"But your majesty-"

"Lady Katara loves to give me trouble. Release him. He did no wrong."

Yuan fell on his knees as he was released. "Thank you, you're majesty!"

Katara got up from her desk and moved around it as she saw Ozai peering at her from the curtains by the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Katara hissed in a low voice.

"Well you've changed a lot, dear. Tearing into my sister like that and then that kiss, hopefully, that guard is still alive where you left him." Ozai moved like a snake from behind the curtains and stood before her.

The waterbender bit the inside of her cheek as he loomed over her with his height. She hated how he put a bad taste in her mouth. In truth, she wished she didn't see his presences as achariot of misfortune that was to come but knowing him, nothing good followed him.

"What do you want?" She asked him, cutting to the chase.

Smirking as he pinned her between him and the desk, "You know what I want, Ka-ta-ra." He looked her over.

The waterbender cringed as she leaned away from him, "Get off of me!" She shoved him away. "I told you already. We're done."

"I don't quite believe you." Ozai told her as he paced away from her to the window.

Hissing through her teeth, "Just leave before I call the guards, you son of a bitch!" Katara snapped. "I don't want what we had!"

Ozai didn't believe that either. She was only saying this because she was scared and he couldn't blame her. After what he heard she lost because of him, he could see why she was acting the way she was. He was the reason she no longer had her family to comfort her while people shouted names at her, conspired her death, and made attempts on her life. He was why she couldn't sleep through the nights without getting herself drunk, why she made attempts on her own life, and why she wasn't sure what to tell their children of their father. Shin told him everything.

"Do you want to go back to prison?! Leave!" She yelled at him.

Looking over to her, he smirked widely. "For you, I'd go back." He told her. "So tell me, should I walk out those doors and let it be known I'm alive and free? Let them take me back to my cell and spend the rest of forever there?"

"Ozai-"

"You don't want that. I see it in your eyes. But still you claim you're done with me."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you!" Katara was about to punch him in his stupid face. Just because she didn't want to be with him didn't mean she didn't still love him.

Ozai would always be a part of her heart but she couldn't let him be a part of her life anymore. He was bad news and in some ways, a man child. She didn't have time for it. Well actually, she had plenty with how long she could live but that wasn't the point.

"Tonight, come with me somewhere."

Like hell she was going anywhere with him.

"It's important. It might change your mind about me. About us."

"There is no us, you dumbass!" What the hell was it going to take for him to get it.

At the window, Ozai grinned at her and pressed his finger to his lips just as the office door began to open. She hurried and shushed as she saw Zuko enter.

"Zuko." She said as she glanced away from Ozai, who hid behind the curtain.

"Staging an attack like that? I thought we were in this together?" Zuko asked frustratedly. He hoped to Agni, she wasn't going back to causing trouble for him. "Finding out why Lao wants my father and his bloodline is a joint project. You agreed."

Raising her hands up in surrender, "Fine, Zuko, you caught me. Let's just go before someone sees us in here. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Katara walked up to him and turned him around to push out of the room.

"But the inform-"

"We can come back later but right now, is too risky. Wait till one night to do our research."

Shoving Zuko out the room, Katara pretended to have left something and told him to go on without. He gave her grief at first but eventually left, telling her if he didn't see her in five minutes he was coming back.

The waterbender sighed as she shut the door and Ozai reappeared from behind the curtains and grinned at her.

"I must have scared you with telling you about Lao. You're going through his office like a woman on a mission. I like this." Ozai couldn't help but find pride in what he taught her long ago about how to handle the untrustworthy and her enemies.

Rolling her eyes, Katara walked up to him and backed him up to the window. Grinning to herself, "Good because you can like this too." She reached up on tiptoes to kiss him but instead she whispered something in his ear before shoving him out the window. On his way down, Katara laughed and told him she'd see him tonight.

…

Kya ate as she watched the stare off between her mother and older half-brother. The two seemed to always be fighting but today seemed a little different to the young waterbender. She noticed it was her older brother that had conflict with her mother instead of the other way around. The little girl quietly ate her noodles and wild serpent's bass as the two wordlessly fought.

After dinner, Kya left the dining room as the servants picked up her plate and started clearing the table. As soon as she was out, she heard her brother yell at her mother and then her mother yell back. Kya shook her head as she was once again subjected to more fighting between the two. Why couldn't they get along? Was this about her father? Her mother must be said without him and what she learned in school, her brother ordered his execution. So did that mean her mother hated Zuko? The little girl tried not to think about it. She didn't like the kind of man she heard her father was. He sounded scary and bad. Even if her mother did love him, didn't mean he was good because she hated Zuko, and Zuko wasn't bad.

"You can't keep your word, Katara. Not for the life of you!" Zuko shouted. "We said we'd work together. Lao's in prison but what if he has others working for him?

That was understood the moment she took on the take. However; she didn't seem to care. She just wanted answers and Katara told him this. She needed answers so she could stop whatever Lao was up to before his plans even set in motion. Her family was on the line and yes, Zuko was her family now.

Sighing as he was less angry after hearing this, Zuko looked at her with a more annoyed expression. She just couldn't let anyone get in on the action could she? She had to go knock out guards and get them arrested when he could have got her in the office with no problem. He figured she would continue to do this sort of thing and decided they'd look into matters on their own and regroup to share information.

"Did you find anything?" Zuko asked.

Rubbing her aching temple from all the yelling back and forth with Zuko, "No. Not a single thing. His palace office his clean."

"Then I'll check his temple office tomorrow." Zuko stated.

"Fine." Katara rolled her eyes. She wanted to check Lao's temple office but she didn't want to argue with Zuko right now. Her head was killing her.

The Fire Lord got ready to leave and kissed Katara on the forehead as he always did, even after a fight. While he took to leaving, Katara felt worse and worse.

Swaying back and forth, Katara tried to reach for her head as she became light headed. She, before she could catch herself, fell over onto the floor.

Zuko immediately turned around as he heard the thud and rushed to her collapsed over body.

"Katara!"

Hours later, Zuko was with her in bed, laying beside her as she woke up. And when she did, her eyes flickered open and her head turned to the side to face him, having sensed him.

"Zuko."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Pregnant?"

"La, forbid I ever am so again."

"Then what is it?" Zuko asked in a soft and unsure voice. He gazed at her with question and wonder. Felt his heart race and skip a beat all at once. He knew something was wrong and whatever she was going to say, he wasn't going to like it. He was sure.

Katara looked away from him and to the ceiling. "I'm falling asleep. Into a deep sleep."

"For how long?"

"Seven years the scroll says." She swallowed hard. "I don't know what day will come when I do finally come to a resting point but I know it's soon. I can feel it."

Zuko was quiet as he listened to her and then thought to himself.

"What about the children?"

"They have you."

"But did you tell them."

Sniffling, "...I can't."

Silence….

Sniffling

The sound of the bed rustling.

Arms wrapped around the waterbender as she laid there staring at the ceiling. She felt herself pulled up in a warm embrace. It stilled her for a moment, rendering her body immobile for just a moment. But as the warmth ran through and she could feel the true sincere ness of the hug, Katara returned it. Hugging back just as hard and as tight. She dropped her head in the nape of Zuko's neck and cried.

"I don't want to leave them. Not even for just a moment." Katara wept against him. "I don't want to leave you, Zuko."

Zuko bit back his emotions as he ran one hand up into her hair while holding her to him with the other. They were knelt in bed, holding to one another when Katara pulled back just a little and cupped her hands to Zuko's face and smiled tearfully.

"No one has ever cared about me the way you do, Zuko. You mean the world to me. I mean it with all my heart." Katara confessed. "That's why I'm only telling you. No one else needs to know. Please, take care of them when I go."

Nodding his head, Zuko took one of hands and pulled it from his face. "Anything, Katara. Anything for you. I promise."

Katara smiled at him and sadly enough she wanted so badly to kiss him. Tell him she had been thinking of him nonstop since leaving for her trip. She wanted to say how she wanted to start over with him. How she didn't care what people would think in the face of her happiness. This is what she wanted. What she needed. But the words would have to wait, wait till she woke up from her deep sleep.

….

Later that night….

Dressed in her translucent nightgown with black undergarments underneath, Katara waited by her balcony for her ex-husband to show up. She really shouldn't be doing this. Meeting with him while she was allied with Zuko. Promised to remain loyal to Zuko. Indebted to Zuko. She owed Zuko everything. Giving her a home, helping her with the children, and overall being good to her in spite of it all. She was undeserving of his kindness and that was why she didn't want to betray his trust.

But this was Ozai, she was dealing with. Whether she wanted to or not, she'd have to betray Zuko's trust and he'd have to understand. There was little she could do. Ozai would see her tonight either way. It wasn't up to her.

"Missed me?" Katara looked to her side to see, Ozai had climbed up the wall of her balcony with his claws. She backed away when he settled on the terrace.

Arms folded, "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed, dressed like that." He licked his lips, "but if you get dressed more appropriately I'll take you somewhere."

Katara rolled her eyes and turned away from him to go get more appropriately dressed.

Ozai watched closely at how her hips naturally swayed and her backside had become rounder. He wanted a touch. So, he followed her into her bedroom and waited for the perfect opportunity to get his hands on her.

Turned, facing her dresser, Katara pulled out a cloak that was hidden underneath all her clothes and was about to throw it around her when she felt a hand on her ass. Or more precisely, a hand was cupping and squeezing her lower left cheek. Her icy blue gaze lifted to the mirror and fell on ember eyes that looked back at her.

"Better feel it up because you won't be touching it again." She told him.

Smirking as his eyes fell on the task at hand, "Oh, I doubt that." Ozai moved closer to her and pressed himself up against her. Hands moving to her shoulders as his lips grazed along her hair. "When's the last you've been touched like this, dear?"

Whipping around, Katara brought her hand to slap Ozai across his face, throwing all her power behind it. It caused him to stumble backwards, almost toppling to the floor as she panting with rage.

"Keep your fucking hands off me! Don't dare touch me when you've had your hands on every woman in sight!" Katara has nearly lost it.

Looking up with a bruise on his face, Ozai looked at her and did his best to reel in his anger. _You've gotten stronger._ Of course, she had. He shouldn't be surprised but still, for her to hit him like that. _I never put my hands on you._ And maybe he should have since she liked to act as if he did.

Whether she knew it or not, he could hear every one of her thoughts as he hadn't much control over his abilities at the moment. His migraine was back and now he didn't think he could take her to the place he had in stored for her. Damn her jealousy and resentment. It was starting to get to him. But he was here on a mission.

Protecting her despite her terrible attitude was his goal and he'd achieve it whether she willingly went along with things or not.

Gathering himself, Ozai turned off the part of him that wanted to knock her ungrateful obnoxious ass into the floor and focused on what he must do.

"Fine." He raised his hands. "I won't touch you but I still have somewhere to take you."

"Like where?" Obviously not in a trusting mood.

"North of here. In a small village outside the capital." He told her.

Eying him as she didn't trust him all that much, Katara told him to follow her and she brought him to the bathroom where she planned to open a portal to this supposed village. She asked for him to place his hand in the water and envision the place. She couldn't open a portal to a place she's never been.

As he did, Katara was able to see the village, she shoved him in the water and jumped in after him.

Gasping as he came up for air, Ozai flailed his arms about, not knowing how to swim. Katara rolled her eyes and swam to him, grabbing him around his middle and pulling him with her to the bank of the river.

Katara bended the water of their clothes once they climbed out of the river. She folded her arms waiting for Ozai to give the directions to where this village was. It had to be nearby.

"Follow me." He told her.

The waterbender did so but as she did, she started to wondering why bring her here. What was here that he needed to come all this way and show her?

As she was lead in the cover of night to the small sleeping village, Katara saw a large mansion. An estate with walls surrounding it. He stopped just in front of the gate of the estate and looked to her.

"Give me your foot." He got down low with his hands laced together and ready to help her up.

Reluctantly, she let him help her over the wall and went around to unlock the gate for him. As the two reached stood in what appeared to be a courtyard, Katara looked at him with demand.

"What? What's here that you need me to see?"

"I had this place built the moment I found out you were pregnant with twins. I wanted you and the children to have a place away from the palace." Ozai said looking around. "It finished just nearly a month after you gave birth. I was going to tell you about it but we weren't on the good terms then."

Katara's eyes darted around the place.

"I want you to consider moving here. Live outside the palace. You said it yourself that you hate it there." Ozai looked to her with not a hint of deceit. He meant what he said. He wanted her here. Her own home. Her own peace. In a small village. As she seemed to prefer.

It was a beautifully designed estate. She couldn't believe he actually had it built for her and the children. Had he actually thought of them? She didn't know. Ozai was always unpredictable to her as well as a mystery. She could never be too sure.

But he was sincere. Despite his real reason for coming here, he had truly had this place built for her. He knew how the palace life had sucked the life and beauty out of her. It drained her. Turned her into someone she wasn't. And he had a lot to do with that as well. This was supposed to be the place she escaped from the palace and him. But now, he wanted it to serve a different purpose.

"Before you make light of our marriage, I'd like you to consider the future. Here, I could meet with you and the children and for a time we can behave as a normal family." The two looked eye to eye. "I'll hire the staff, all those that are loyal to me and when I'm in the Fire Nation I'll stay here, with you and the children."

Katara looked at him with narrowed eyes. Was he fucking serious? Did he want to be with her this badly? Really? She could see that he did and it made her incredibly nervous of herself and her feelings. This didn't take away what was done. The tribulations their marriage had already caused her to go through. Why would she go through them again?

_**Because who else wants you?**_ The siren laughed. _**You're the worst kind of damaged goods. You should just count your losses and keep it moving.**_

Swallowing hard, Katara looked away from her ex-husband and looked back to the scene around her. "Companions."

"Hmm?"

"That's the only way I'm doing this. As companions. Not lovers or spouses. We're just friends. Understood?"

Smirking as he at least got somewhere with her, "Good enough for me."

Katara sighed and shook her head. This might be the worst decision she could make but it wasn't all that bad, really. The children needed their father in their life and it wasn't like she hated Ozai. She did enjoy his company. And she knew how much it would mean to the children to see that their father was alive.

The two returned to the palace where Katara offered him to stay the night, though not in her bed. Ozai smirked and told her he wasn't staying if he couldn't stay with her. Somehow he convinced her that it would be just like the start of their marriage and he would restrain himself. Of course, Katara forgot this and decided to let him bed with her.

Curling up around her, Ozai wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair. Breathing her in, he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"You are perhaps the worst distraction Agni could have given me." Ozai stated as he squeezed her tight to him, enjoying the way she felt all too much.

Face turning red, Katara was flustered and unable to keep it together. Why did he have to go and say things like that? Was he so in love with you? She didn't know. Last they were together she felt like she was nothing but his weakness, the woman that ruined his mission and goal, his greatest handicap. He had said so himself. So if he did truly love her, she wished he didn't make her feel like a burden back then.

They fell asleep with much on his mind. Katara trying to come up with a way to introduce the children to Ozai and Ozai tried to decide how exactly he was going to get her to be his again.

…..

Zhiar sat with his new friends at lunch when a teacher pulled him aside to go with them to the dean's office.

Arriving there, the seven year old sat down and saw a second person present in the room. An elderly man. One with the garb of a Fire Sage on. Zhiar recognized him from when their mother took them to the temple for prayers and offerings.

The elderly man grinned at him, "Fire Prince Zhiar. It is good to see you."

"Good to meet you too." Zhiar said in a timid tone as he didn't quite know what was going on.

The dean then spoke to Zhiar telling him that the Fire Sage had come to visit him in regards to his mother. Saying that a certain rumor was going around about his father being alive and the Sage wanted to know if he knew or if his mother knew anything. Zhiar was shocked and baffled by this. His father was alive?

"No, I don't know but I could ask my mommy." Zhiar said.

"Excellent." The Elderly Sage said as the Dean and him stood up.

"That'll be all, Zhiar. Please, return to your class." the dean told the seven year old.

Running along back to lunch, all the kids in the courtyard looked at him with shocked expressions on their face. Zhiar figured someone must have eavesdropped and told everyone.

Several days later, Zhiar locked himself up in his dorm room. He didn't want to hear another person ask him the same question. He didn't know. If his father was alive, he was only just finding this out. Like everyone else. And at the moment, Zhiar hoped his father wasn't. It was one thing to have a scary cool father that was dead but one that was alive, that was just scary.

The little boy had seen his older brother's scar and knew how he had gotten it and Zhiar worried for himself. What if his father was alive and tried to burn him like that? Or what if he got rid of his mother like he did with Zuko's mom? His father was a scary man and to think he could be alive, Zhiar didn't know. He really wished Kya was still here to tell him everything was going to be alright. But...he pushed her.

Pulling his hair, Zhiar was so angry and confused and scared and didn't know what to do. He was supposed to just be a kid and not worry about people asking weird questions, his maybe alive father, and his sister he had been mean to.

"Zhiar, open up. It Jin Su." a little girl knocked on the door.

The door opened with a small crack and Zhiar told her to hurry in before anyone say them, he didn't want anyone else knowing he was hiding in his room.

Once inside, the little girl smiled and twirled around, "So is it true? Lord Ozai is alive?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he cast his gaze down at the floor. "I don't know. I have to wait to ask my mom. She would know."

"Then maybe he is!" Jin Su said excitedly. "This is good!"

"How? My dad was a bad and scary man!" Zhiar yelled as he tried to not think too hard about it.

Jin Su giggled. "No he wasn't." She said as she bounced up and down. "Lord Ozai made the country better for everyone here. He let my father serve beside him in the palace. My family had a lot of stuff and a big house then. But now…" The girl stopped bouncing.

"But now?" Zhiar tilted his head to the side

"My family has very little because Lord Zuko said we were traitors but we aren't! He took my father from us and put him in jail." Jin Su said sadly.

Zhair looked with shocked. His brother locked up Jin Su's father? Wow, there was a lot he didn't know about his family.

"Lord Zuko branded us traitors and now we can't even go visit my big brother in the old colonies."

"That's not fair!" Zhiar said.

Jin Su shook her head, "No, its not. Lord Ozai was better at being fair. That's why everyone's so excited and wants to know."

Zhiar didn't know that was why everyone kept asking questions. They just wanted to know if he was alive and coming back. He did good things and people really seemed to like him. So maybe he wasn't so bad or scary. Maybe Zuko deserved his scar and his mother did something bad for his father to get rid of her.

"You should write your mommy and ask her, so everyone could know." Jin Su said.

"Okay, I will." Zhiar said as he hurried to his bedroom desk and took out a scroll and quill.

With determination he began to write his mother. Behind him, Jin Su slipped out of the room and turned to see the elderly Sage that put her up to getting her friend to talk.

"So, little girl?"

"He's gonna right his mommy."

"Good."

…..

"At least he's a proud firebender." Ozai stated as his ex-wife told him the details of why their daughter was no longer in school.

Rolling her eyes as she washed her hair in the shower, letting the water rinse her soapy hair. She told him how it was all because of what they learned in school about him. That he was this tyrant that was pushing the Fire Nation to victory and glory until he was weakened by his love for a waterbender.

Ozai stated he would never refer to himself as a tyrant. A war Lord, perhaps but a tyrant made it sound like he did nothing for his people and just had his way. Which Katara agreed, Ozai wasn't really a tyrant. He was just an asshole.

"You must get off to calling me that. You never cease." Ozai said after spitting mouthwash into the sink after brushing his teeth, towel wrapped around his waist.

Getting out the shower, Katara wrapped her towel around her waist and came up to the sink beside him, looking at him in the mirror. "Can I ask you something, Ozai?"

"Yes."

"Why do you work with the man that raped me?"

Ozai stood there silent for a brief moment. He knew no matter how he answered the question he was in a lose lose situation. But before he could say a word, a knock came to her bedroom door. She pressed her finger to her lips and slipped out from the bathroom to go answer it.

Standing there in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, Ozai couldn't help but notice how much weight he lost. His face was less fuller than it used to be. He didn't feel like the intimidating force he once was. He felt small. Skinnier. Flimsy. Perhaps, when he got back to the base headquarters for his operations, he'd do more working out. This man before him in the mirror was unacceptable. No wonder Katara didn't want him.

In the bedroom, Katara answered the door and was handed a scroll. She saw the seal and noticed it was from the school. She quickly opened the scroll to read it.

Inside, it read:

_Dear Mommy,_

_Everyone at school is talking about a rumor and they keep asking me about it. I don't know anything but maybe you know. Is dad really alive?_

_~From Zhiar_

Katara's eyes went wide. Had word already begun to spread? _Oh hell._

When Ozai came out the bathroom once he heard the door close, he saw the waterbender scurrying about. She looked in a rush for something. But what for?

"I need to go pull Zhiar out of school." Katara quickly looked through her clothes as needed to get ready to leave.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ozai furrowed his broughts.

"Read this." She tossed him the scroll as she tried pulled her dress over her head.

Ozai took a minute to read it.

"Stay here till I get back."

"I'm going with."

Somehow and for some reason, Katara agreed to let Ozai travel with her to Zhiar's school. It wasn't far. Just a day's trip to and from. He rode behind her on her mount, holding her waist as he wore his hood on.

Being that it would take a few hours to get there, Katara pulled over at the halfway point in a wooded area, needing a break. She was having more and more a harder time to stay focused and alert. Not to mention her muscles ached terribly.

Trying to get herself together, the waterbender held to the mount as she pressed her head into its saddle.

"La, damn it." She hissed under her breath as she did her best to get her mind and body together.

"What is it?" Ozai noticed the waterbender acting strange.

Shaking her head as she waved her hand at him, still leaning against the mount, "I'm fine. Just needed a break."

"Just like when I took you to the port town. You needed breaks then. What's going on?" He knew this wasn't normal of her to do. He could tell something was up.

Once again, Katara said she was fine. She wasn't about to tell Ozai what was really going on. There was no telling how he would act or what he might do. Probably steal her away for what last days he could get in with just her. It was something she just wrote off as being tired.

But tired wasn't all she was, Ozai could see. He offered to go the rest of the way while she got herself some rest. Katara only agreed because what other options did she have. Perhaps, she was right to bring him along. No way she would have been able to make this trip by herself.

Holding on to Ozai as he took the reins of the mount, she let him hold her hand to his middle and rested her head to her back. It reminded her of the days before reaching the port town. He had showed her a different side of himself. The not so much a Fire Lord side. He was just Ozai. Without the crown, the throne, and the title. Just a man. A man she could easily see herself liking the more she got to see him.

Arriving at the academy, Katara had Ozai stay back as she went into the school to speak with the dean.

Inside, Katara was greeted hospitably and taken to the dean's office. Upon her arriving there, the dean smiled and bowed to her.

"Lady Katara, it is a pleasure meeting you."

Giving the dean a look that was a little less than unimpressed, "Can't say the same." Pulling a scroll from her sleeve, "Not only has my daughter come home with a sprained ankle but my son writes me this."

Katara tossed the letter to the dean and folds her arms as he reads the content.

"Oh, I can see how this must trouble you, my lady. But I can understand why the boy would write such a thing."

"And why would he?"

"There are rumors. Rumors that Fire Lord Ozai is still alive and building an army to reclaim his throne. The boy must have heard from his peers and became curious to know if his father was truly alive."

A lot of sense that made but still, it didn't seem right to Katara. She wouldn't have come down here if that was it. And as she glared down the dean about to use a rather unsavory, the dean's office door opened and in cane a cloaked figure.

"Sir, you can't com-"

The cloaked figure palmed the male instructor with his hand that had been following and repeating the same thing over again to him. He slammed him into the door as he shut it behind him.

"Katara, hurry this up. I want to see my son already."

The male instructor's and dean's eyes widened as the hood came off the cloaked figure's Head.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" The said in unison.

The dean bowed as the male instructor bowed his head.

"I said stay back." Katara barely withheld her anger.

Smirking, "I figured these bastards were giving you trouble, dear."

"I just got in here!" Katara spazzed because that what Ozai did to her, made her lose her fucking cool.

Ozai chuckled and threw the male teacher aside and walked up to his ex-wife. He pulled one of the chairs in front of the dean's desk out for her and gestures for her to sit. Too annoyed to do anything else, Katara sat as he took as seat beside her in the other chair.

Gesturing his hand for the dean to sit too, Ozai leaned back and crossed his leg over his knee. "What kind of letter was that? Not appropriate to be sending from school and you allowed it."

"Umm- I-I I under- I understand, your majesty, but-"

Waving his index finger, "No, no, now. Accept Responsibility. I know your staff monitors all letters to and from campus and your staff allowed such a letter like that to be sent off to my former wife. You can imagine how pissed off we both are, can you not?"

"Ye-yes, y-yo-your Majesty."

"What if I weren't alive? You would have caused her more grief." Ozai glanced at his wife that was so out of it that she had her face in one hand as her arm leaned on her right armrest, seemingly done with the day already. Focusing back on the dean. "Now, my son. I want him taken out of class and brought here."

The dean nodded his head as he and the male teacher rushed out of the office to fetch Zhiar. The formerly married couple sat in the office quietly until Katara could no longer do the silence.

"You're a moron, you know that? Coming in here as you did. Do you not see that simply me being spotted with you again is going to get me in more trouble with Zuko?"

Raising his brow, "Again?"

"Yes! Again!" She stood up and flung her chair down. "Zuko's scouts spotted me with in the Earth Kingdom with you!"

"That paranoid brat." Ozai scoffed.

"Seeing how you have fucking machines ready to attack! I don't blame him!" Katara shouted. "Geez! Why'd you even come here to see me?! To mess up my life some more! Wasn't enough the first time?!"

Ozai sat there staring long and hard at his ex-wife. He still didn't get why she blamed him for why everyone else was so stupid. He didn't tell everyone to hate her. He didn't make her life harder than it was. Hell, he was dealing with daily torture for seven years. So she could excuse him for a moment and see that his only true objective was to have her back. She could go to hell with that other nonsense.

Fortunately, before Ozai could lay into him, the dean returned with Zhiar. The boy didn't at first notice the man sitting with his leg crossed over his knee but he did see his mother.

"Mommy!" Zhiar shouted and ran towards his mother, wrapping his arms around her hips as his head rested on her middle.

Embracing him back, Katara smiled despite previously having been scowling. She crouched down to hold him tight to her, running her hands through his short hair.

"My baby." She said softly. "Why'd you write that letter?"

Still hugging his mother, "Because everyone wanted to know. They said daddy was a better Fire Lord."

Pulling back a little to look at her son with a strange expression, "Who said this?"

"Everyone!" Zhiar said excitedly. "So is he, Mommy? Is daddy still alive?"

Katara looked up from her son to see the grin plastered on her ex-husband's face. Oh how she knew he'd eat this up. Hearing that his son was hopefully and excited for his existence to still be amongst them. _Shit._

Lookin back to her son as Ozai stood up, "Sweetheart, he is." She said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh really?! Cool! Can I meet him?!" Zhiar, her energetic and full of joy child, cheered.

Katara stood up and turned her son around to the face where she was facing. "He's right there."

Zhiar's blue eyes widened as they climbed the large statue of his father. "Daddy?"

All too happy to finally see his son after seven years, Ozai reaches down and picked to boy up, bringing him close.

"Daddy!" The little boy hugged his father around the neck.

Ozai patted the boy's back, his version of affection to his child. "My boy, you look like your mother."

Chuckling, "I'm not a girl!"

"Of course not." Ozai grinned and looked to Katara as he had his boy. "We should head home, don't you think, dear?"

_Call me dear one more time and I c-_ _**Hold it, not fair. He's done nothing to you. Cut him some slack.**_ _I'll cut him slack when he stops acting like everything is alright! It isn't! He knows that!_ _**I know what this is, you're jealous.**_ _Huh?!_ _**He went through hell and bounced back and you still haven't. Went on a whole find yourself adventure and you still don't know why you can't move passes everything. You jealous little water sprite. **_

Katara felt more frustrated than ever before as her face turned red with anger. She quickly stormed out of the dean's offices and headed outside. Leaving the dean, her ex, and son in confusing.

…..

Arriving home after having ignored Ozai the entire trip back, Katara stormed into her chambers, letting them in and slammed the door shut behind them. She locked the door and then turned to face Ozai who had not put his son down.

"You know he's not an infant anymore. You can put him down." Katara was unable to not show her annoyance in front of her son.

Ozai placed the boy down on his feet and eyed her, dissatisfied with her attitude.

Zhiar looked up at his mother and tilted his head. "Mommy, why are you being a dumb savage to daddy?"

"Don't say that to your mother, boy!" Ozai slapped his son in the back of the head after hearing him call his mother a stupid waterbender.

Zhiar winced as he rubbed his head and tried to justify calling her that but only made matters worse. "But dad, they're inferior to us, right? Us firebender have to prove our dominance over other elements, right?"

_Good fucking Agni, the boy is brainwashed._ Ozai couldn't believe it. His son had been force fed a load of bull shit. Katara left the room, she was so upset. The former tyrant knew that this was his fault and he'd have to fix whatever those bastards ingrained in his son's head. No doubt the children were told by their parents to say this around his son, being that his son was just that. His son.

Crouching down to the boy's level, Ozai placed both hands on his son's shoulders and a little shake. "Look here, boy. That crap that taught it school isn't true. Anyone with a mind of their own knows that. The other elements are just as powerful as us. But it's not the elements but the person wielding it."

"So Mommy and Kya aren't stupid waterbenders?"

"Far from it, boy." Ozai told him.

Zhiar looked at his dad with wonder and smiled. "Are you gonna take the throne again?"

Ozai stood up and smirked at his boy, "Of course, why do you think I'm here."

"Yay!" Zhiar cheered and danced around.

Ozai told his son to go apologize to his sister before going after Katara to see where she ran off to.

Finding her sitting on the floor staring at it with her hands down in front of her, Ozai came up to her side and bent down to her.

"What's this, waterbender. I thought you were more mature emotionally." Ozai grinned, trying to make light of the situation for her.

"Leave, Ozai." She waved her hand to shoo him.

Finding this humorous, Ozai sat down beside her and leaned towards her. "He's young. Just as easily as he learned that nonsense, he can easily unlearn it. It's when they're old that you begin to worry."

"Like you?" She slighted him.

Not in the least offended. "Hate me if it makes you feel better but at the end of the day, I've done nothing to you, Katara. I've only loved you and you know it." Standing up. "Seems being a bitch to the last people that give a damn about you is what you've become."

And with that Ozai left. To where, Katara didn't know but his last words did resonate with her. _The last people that give a damn? What does he know?_

…

Kya didn't know how or why this was possible but her father was alive and playing with her and her brother in the sitting room. He didn't seem as scary as he sounded or looked. But she was still scared of him. He didn't seem to care that she was a waterbender. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead when he saw her. He wasn't like the stories she heard but that didn't mean they weren't true.

The little waterbender sat there waiting to see her brother's next move on the Pai Sho board against his father. She wished she let her uncle Iroh teach her when she had the chance.

"You're a little skilled for your age, I see." Ozai said as he noticed his son's moves on the Pai Sho board.

Smiling with confidence, "I'm really good at this game. Uncle Iroh taught me."

Smirking, "Well that's good to know because I never lost a game to your uncle Iroh." And in two moves, Ozai defeated his son, proving that the boy still had much to learn.

Zhiar groaned in defeat as Kya signed to him to just get better.

"Well why don't you learn to play, Kya?!"

Kya looked from Zhiar to her father and tried signing to him that she wanted to learn but Ozai didn't understand. He just rose his brow in confusion.

"She wants you to teach her how to play." Zhiar said grumpily that he lost.

Kya looked at him with her big gold eyes and cracked a hopeful smile. Her father grinned at her and rustled her hair.

"Of course." He said and had her sit in his lap as he told Zhiar to play again for demonstration.

It took Kya a little while to catch on but eventually she did. Listening to her father's voice tell her where to place the pieces, the paying attention to the strategy, Kya was able to understand how the game was played.

"Now, just place the piece here." Ozai guided her hand with his.

Kya beamed as she seemed to win the game.

"Not fair!" Zhiar couldn't believe he got beat again. "Dad helped you, Kya!"

Sticking her tongue out in victory, Kya signed that she still won.

As the three tried for another game, the doors to the sitting room opened and in walked the children's caregiver.

"Kya, you should be getting ready for bed, not-" Kimiko paused and her eyes grew wide.

Sitting cross legged on the floor with his daughter in his lap and son in front of him, Ozai smirked as he saw his sister stand there in shock.

"Hello there, Kimiko."

"O-Ozai…Yo-you're-"

"Alive. In the flesh and blood. Yes." Ozai stood up, letting his daughter continue sitting as he did. "You two continue playing till I get back. Your Aunt and I need to have a chat."

Out on the balcony with his good pulled over his head in case anyone saw him, Ozai held his arms crossed with a less than delightful look upon his face. He wasn't happy and no one could blame him. Kimiko walked out on him and Katara last minute as soon as the tides had shifted. Ozai lost all trust in her. She was playing sides. Always had. Trying to survive because that's what her mother wanted. The damn whore was dead, it was time to do more than Survive by leeching off of the closer most powerful person she could. Draining them of energy and essence. Ozai had come to view Kimiko as worse than Iroh, being that he felt used and Ozai hated being used.

"Tell me, Kimiko, do you daydream about my son as you did with me?" Ozai spat bitterly with a smirk.

Appalled, Kimiko denied she would ever do such a thing seeing as Zuko was her nephew.

"Oh but you don't care about those sort of things. Remember? You slept with father, wanted to sleep with me, probably slept Iroh, I wonder if you're interested in my son too."

Kimiko was utterly disgusted, "You know our father wasn't my fault! He made me!"

"Sure but that doesn't change those incestious feelings you carried for me. I read your mind long ago when I first gained the power of the Phoenix and I can say, you are disturbingly obsessed with me."

"Well not anymore! Not the you that talks like this!"

"Oh I know it doesn't still stand. You left remember? Left me and Katara to the wolves! You could have at least taken her with you if you saw what was coming, you cowardice bitch!" Ozai's demeanor shifted. He was angry. His sister knew the outcome of the war and yet she said nothing to either of them when the invested so much trust into her. How dare she!

Scoffing, "You know she wouldn't have gone with me! She was too in love with you!"

"You should have made her! Could have saved her the damage that would follow!"

"You shouldn't have married her!"

"You bitch!" Ozai backhanded her into the wall but little did he know he swung too hard and her skull cracked as it slammed into the wall.

Kimiko slid down to the floor as a trail of blood lead to a pool of it. Her gaze faded and the last thing the woman saw was her brother standing over her, suddenly realizing what he had done and trying to save her. But she knew. She wasn't worth saving. Agni, wouldn't allow it.

….

Just when Katara was deciding whether she should drop her animosity towards Ozai, she was reminded why she had come to resent him. Everything he did, fell on her. Murder being the biggest.

Outside on the balcony, Katara looked at what was Kimiko's lifeless body on the ground of the terrace.

"You know I have to take responsibility?" Katara said in a monotone voice. "Not like I can just tell Zuko that you did it. You're not even supposed to be here."

"Get rid of the body and pin it on someone else. It's what I used to do with concubines that got out of line." Ozai said.

Katara glanced at him and her lip curled in a snarl, "I'm not like you, Ozai! I'm not pinning this on someone else!"

"Fine, then go back to prison for murder. I don't think Zuko will be lenient this time around." Ozai stated. He knew as much as she hated it, she didn't have too many options here. Kimiko was dead. His fault. He admitted it. But with her three options, two of them would land her back in prison. Confessing she did this. Confessing he did it. But she could pin it on someone and it would be just fine. Problem solved and no prison time.

Choosing neither, Katara bloodbended the corpse of Kimiko and tossed her over the edge of the balcony. Now, no one had to take the fall.

"She was a troubled woman. She couldn't bear that I hated her and that you were gone. So she took her life." Katara said and shoved him out of the way. "Clean that up." Referring to the blood stains.

Katara was back to her cold demeanor. The only one that saved her from tears and getting her feelings in a bind. She couldn't allow herself to feel because seeing Kimiko lay dead like that disturbed her and it hurt to see.

As angry as she was with Kimiko for leaving, she never thought she'd see her die and that Ozai would have done it. She was so shaken by it, Katara had to protect herself and her mind by blocking everything out. She needed some air. Away from Ozai, her children, and this la damn palace.

….

A/N:

Kimiko is dead and I wonder how this will affect Katara's already rocky relationship with Ozai and if Ozai can continue to play things cool while being disdained by Katara. As for Zuko, will something blossom between him and Katara?

Zhiar is learning some terrible things, can his father re-educated him and Kya, is her fear of her father's rejection completely gone? And Lao's plan for Ozai's bloodline, who will he get his hands on next?

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hey, my precious! I'm back and I realized through talking with a fan (Wenchicus Thoticus) that some of you might think Ozai in Where We Stand and this story isn't necessarily a bad guy. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression everyone. I know Forgiving the Wicked he was a good guy with trouble being good but in no way, I repeat, did I write him in this story to be a guy good. Ozai is evil, manipulative, possessive, hypocritical, vengeful, and an all around deplorable person that just so happens to be in love with our many protagonist. I hope this chapter and the next few make that very clear. Ozai is an asshole but I still fucking love him. lol

Be warned, domestic violence ahead.

Chapter 5:

"She was loyal, dependable, loving, and kind. A woman of Agni's greatest affection. A woman of…."

The temple was full of incense burning, crowds of people from the palace and sages chanting hymns.

As the ceremony went on, Katara stood beside Zuko and held his hand discreetly, leaning on his shoulder as the servants held the covering over their heads with a rod in the pouring rain.

"We must never forget her service to the crown over the many years. Her love and devotion to the royal family. Her…"

Finding comfort in Katara's affection, Zuko dipped his head down to kiss the crown of her head. "It's alright." He whispered. "She was just troubled and didn't see a way out."

Katara let her head hang as she held to Zuko, "She didn't have to died like she did." Thinking of how Ozai killed her on accident. She couldn't believe he lost control like that. It was dangerous. Dangerous to have him around anyone. Especially her children.

As the funeral procession ended, Zuko and Katara shared a carriage back to the palace.

"Tonight we go through Lao's temple office. Together this time." He said to her.

In a glum mood with the death of Kimiko and the awful weather, Katara nodded her head as she gazed out the window. Zuko could tell she wasn't feeling alright and moved from across her to beside her. Throwing his arms around her and pulling her to him. Katara sighed and nuzzled her head to his chest and embraced him.

"It's alright, Katara." Zuko whispered in her ear.

Holding onto him, "I know."

Back at the palace with the children, Kya and Zhiar laid asleep in their father's lap while he snores off on the sofa. They had finished playing a game of tag throughout their chambers and did so for over an hour. Ozai lost on purpose so his children could feel accomplished. As the loser he had to let them wrestle him, which they all fell asleep shortly after.

Entering the chambers after the funeral, Katara spotted the three in the sitting room as she peeked around the corner. She had come to fuss Ozai out some more and tell him how she didn't feel safe with him around the children. But seeing how Kya and Zhiar has taken to him so well and how invested he had seemed over the last few days in the children, she was hesitant to even wake them.

Katara pulled herself away and went to her bedroom. She needed to get herself together. Ozai was alive after she had mourned him longer than they had been married. She was scarred by the things she did and witnessed him do. It came to haunt her through the way people now treated her. And she would admit, she had gone overboard with how she treated her ex-husband. He was right. He did nothing to her but love her. One of the few that still did, like he said.

Sighing as she pinched her brows together. She needed to give him a chance like he asked of her. This time might be different. And besides, she really did miss him. All this resistance was just making things harder for herself. She just needed to stop pretending that she didn't want him around.

"Did they bury her in the family crypt?" Ozai stood in the doorway rubbing his head from the aching pain he had endured for the last three hours.

Giving herself a moment before answering, Katara turned around, "Yes...Zuko wanted her there. She belongs there."

"Agreed." Ozai watched the lodge in the waterbender's throat be swallowed down hard and with difficulty. "I didn't mean to- I just lost-"

Raising her hand to cut him off, Katara shook her head. "It's fine, Ozai. There's nothing that we can do to take it back." She looked at him, completely drained and done with it all. "We'll just need to figure out how to keep that from happening again."

"We'll?"

Sighing, "Yes, Ozai, we. I'll help you." Katara said. "For the children's sake and for your own."

Of course, this brought a grin to his lips as he suddenly felt his headache disappear. What he desperately wanted to hear from her lips, he finally heard. Her speak of them as a unit. Now he had the opportunity to move her and the children to safety before tomorrow. Ozai knew she wouldn't keep this hard front up for long. In the end, she always bent to him and he knew it wouldn't be long till she finally agreed to be his again. They just needed more time and he had plenty of that with his immortal lifespan.

Later that evening, Katara had cooked dinner for her family and allowed Ozai to try one of her dishes for the first time. He didn't not approve, he just seemed to hate sea prune. Hate them a lot. She made a joke about throwing a leg or arm in a pot for him to which earned her a scowl that the children both tensed up at. She told him it was just a joke in which he found no humor in. Of course, he wouldn't. Ozai took no pleasure in having eaten another person though he reluctantly found himself occasionally craving it.

After dinner, Ozai put the children to sleep and then waited outside the bedroom door of his ex-wife as she changed for the night. It really didn't make sense to him that she wouldn't allow him a glimpse as he and she were anything but strangers to each other. She could have spared him this pretense of not knowing what she looked like underneath her soft silks and cottons.

When her bedroom door did open up, he was surprised she wasn't dressed for bed.

"What is this?"

Pulling the mask of her catsuit up to her mouth and nose, "Zuko and I have business to take care of tonight."

"Are you truly worried about what I said?"

Katara narrowed her eyes, "While your planning to wage war on family, I'm trying to keep us all safe. We have different goals in mind."

"What a courageous woman you've become but I doubt that his office will have anything. Lao was able to keep his experimentations secret for seven years right under Zuko's nose. Do you really think he would be so dumb as to leave a trail in his office?" Ozai folded his arms and sighed. "I'd say you need to go looking for his men and sponsors of his projects. Anyone in the medical or science ministries."

Katara walked up to Ozai and tilted her head up at him as he gazed down at her. "Any names?"

"Only one that I heard repeatedly. Yoshiro Fujioka. A minister of science and medicine. He's young. Just five years your senior but he runs an entire noble household close in relation to the throne. You could say my grandfather Sozin had a few dozen bastards by their predominantly female base family. Fumi, is a member of their household."

_Fumi?!_ Katara hated even hearing that woman's name. But anyways, the waterbender refocused on the information Ozai provided her. Yoshiro Fujioka. A man just at the age of thirty. One of the few men that populated his family and someone involved with Lao's experiments. She would look into this person. Clearly, he would be the answer to why Lao was curious about the royal bloodline.

"Well, I'm off. Thank you for the info. I'll be sure to return the favor."

Ozai grinned, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

Rolling her eyes as she shoved by him, "I see your head is full of filth." Katara walked to the bathroom and opened a patrol in the bathtub as Ozai followed her in. "Right now, I have work to do. Watch the children for me. Make sure they don't run into walls."

"They're asleep."

"They sleepwalk." Katara grinned before diving into the patrol, closing it behind her.

Ozai didn't know what the hell she was talking about. _Sleepwalk?_ But then he heard a thud and flinched. _What the hell?_ He went to go see which of them it was that sounded as if they slammed into a wall.

…..

Zuko glanced over at Katara as they crouched low on the rooftop of a nearby residence to the Fujioka city manor in the capital's upper district. She had arrived a bit late to his rooms with information that Lao's office wouldn't have what they were looking for but instead, his minister of science and medicine would. He was a sponsor of Lao's research. Someone who she claimed was mentioned repeatedly to his father while in his years of torture and experimentation. The Fire Lord was just a little curious as to why she suddenly brought this up and didn't say something sooner. Not only that but she had seemed bothered by something as if she had something to hide. He had his suspicions but he would keep his thoughts to himself until he could be for sure.

"Is that him?" Katara narrowed her eyes at a man exiting a carriage that pulled in front of the manor.

Shaking his head, "No, that's his older brother. Daikoku, a war general. I'm surprised you never saw him before. He's one of the few men from my father's generals I still have working under my reign." Zuko said.

Katara softened her eyes as she looked upon the face of the man. He was very good looking. Too much so. How had she never seen him before? It would be hard to forget a face like that.

"Your father rarely let me attend his war council," Katara said. "But this man must have been deployed. Otherwise, I still would have seen him."

Zuko noticed the way she eyed the man and scoffed.

"We came here to retrieve information. Not gawk at a possible enemy all night." The Fire Lord sneered as he stood up and moved to get closer to the manor as Daikoku disappeared inside.

Katara followed him, disregarding his obvious jealousy. What? She couldn't look at another man? It wasn't even like she and Zuko were even an item. Though they both had considered themselves closer than they had ever been. So what was with the jealousy? She sighed and explained herself to him as they approached the manor stealthily in the night, creeping towards their targeted place.

As they reached the gate, Zuko helped the waterbender up over it and she pulled him up with her. The two worked together very well. It sort of felt like old times when they'd go about as the painted lady and blue spirit doing work as vigilantes. Stalking the manor as they dropped down to the ground the noticed that security was anything but lax.

"We might have to rethink this," Zuko said. "We need a distraction."

The waterbender grinned and slipped away from Zuko as he climbed up the tree. He waited there for an hour before he saw Katara return but she wasn't wearing her catsuit. Instead, she was dressed as if on official business in her councilwoman garb.

Knocking on the gates, Katara got the attention of a few guards that came up to the gate.

"State your business, water witch." They said.

After Ozai's fall Katara had received plenty of new names from the Fire Nation people. And none were good.

Forced to smile through the insult, Katara chuckled. "Sorry, I know it's late but his majesty sent me on business to speak with your master, Minister Fujioka."

"Minister Fujioka isn't home for the night, woman." A guard said.

"So you best be on your way." Another guard spoke.

Feeling shot down, "Then what about General Fujioka. I know he has to be home."

The guards all twisted their lips and glared at her. Fortunately, Katara was used to it and wasn't fazed.

The gate opened and soon a ton of guards surrounded her. She was escorted into the Manor and as she was, she glanced at Zuko to signal for him to make his move.

Once inside, Katara was brought to a sitting room where she sat for about a few minutes before hearing a loud voice shout and then glass shatter. She flinched a little. Maybe she was wrong to come in like this. It was starting to seem like a bad idea.

"You just left her in there?! What the hell is wrong with you all?! I don't even know why I pay you!" Daikoku shoved them all aside to hurry to his sitting room.

Arriving there, he spotted the water woman sitting with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. There was a certain aura to the room. Like she had come in peace but had full control of the room and planned to keep it that way. He had never met her before but heard a lot about her while deployed and when he returned shortly after the war was lost. She was quite the popular topic for many years until her debacle from becoming the current Fire Lord's councilwoman and cooperating with him. Some saw it as her giving up her loyalty to her late husband whom many still favored and others speculated she was falling in line like a puppet. A double traitor. First to her people and then to them.

Daikoku made sure to straighten his posture and where his more stoic face so that he could not be read by this unpredictable woman. He heard how she was hard to pin as she was ever the dynamic one. A woman of many faces and many pursuits. For whatever reason she was here, he knew he was not going to like it.

"General Fujioka." Katara stood up as she saw the general enter the room and bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?" Daikoku asked as he came to stand a foot from her. "I hear you came on business."

Smiling warmly at the very attractive man, Katara nearly lost herself in his gold eyes. Agni, this man was smoking hot. Mature, yes but handsome as all hell. Even the tone he used with her. It was familiar but she didn't care to pin it at the moment.

Noticing the woman was gone in a daze, Daikoku made a strange expression as he tried figuring out what the hell was wrong with this woman. Was she not as rumors had claim she was? Was she just another water barbarian?

Recovering herself as she realized she was just staring, Katara snapped herself out of it and gave herself a moment before speaking. Deep breaths.

"Sorry, umm, yes, I'm here to extend the Fire Lord's grand gesture of having you become a member of his council." Katara came up with something on the spot. Traveling around the Earth Kingdom for a few months really helped her lie better. "He believes with your background you could be a great asset to him and the Nation."

Daikoku eyed the water woman curiously. He didn't quite buy her story. Something was off. First and foremost, it was late evening. Why would a woman travel to a stranger's home at night? But then again, water people did favor the nights. But why would she ask for his brother first and then him? Perhaps, she was being formal and wanted to pay respect to the head of their family. So why did he not seem to trust her? Maybe it was her reputation he didn't trust.

Anyways, the general wasn't quite sold, he wanted to know more about this invitation from the Fire Lord.

"Tell me, woman-"

"It's Lady Katara." Katara bit out for him. Attractive as he may be, she didn't like the disrespect. Just cause she was used to it didn't mean she had to put up with it.

Eying her intently, "Lady Katara, tell me, since you're a councilwoman yourself, what do you think would possess our sovereign to want to make me an addition to his council?"

Remaining composed, "I don't pretend to know what Lord Zuko is thinking. I'm just the messenger."

"But surely you should know. You two are close, I hear."

Scoffing as she felt him trying to imply something, "I was **much** closer to the last and even **then**, I didn't know what our sovereign was thinking. Maybe you should ask him yourself tomorrow morning. He wants an audience with you first thing."

As good looking as this man was, Katara was starting not to like him. He asked too many questions and down played her. She didn't like it. It made her blood run cold.

"Well, I guess I will." He grinned at her though it was anything but friendly or playful. He doubted her and was on to whatever crazed game she was playing. "Thank you for showing up so late in the evening. I'm sure you need to get back to your children."

Katara walked by him with a sway of her hips, she however paused next to Daikoku and glared. Her finger shot up at his face as she went back to looking forward.

Meaning every word, "You may think I'm just some water woman but I'll be the first to tell you, if you ever disrespect me again I will force my foot so far down your throat that it will come out your ass, am I clear?"

Eying the petite woman from the corner of his eyes, "I do believe you should get going, Lady Katara."

"I think so too." Katara pulled her finger back and went on to leave the manor.

…..

Zuko didn't give a damn, he wasn't doing it. Last thing he needed was more discord in his council meetings. Katara could take her little request and eat it, he wasn't adding Daikoku as a council member.

"I'm telling you, Zuko! Make him join so I can give him a piece of my mind! That asshole directly to my face tried to imply you and I were messing around!" Katara was hysterical as she balled up her face to look grumpy and mimicked the general. "'You two are close, I hear'. I mean can you believe that guy! Fucking asshole!"

Sighing, the Fire Lord shook his head and tried remaining focused on more important things. Like taxes, his father's possible location, and a ungrateful country of people that hated him as much as they hated losing the war. What was not important was Katara being mad her man crush turned out to be an asshole, a total jackass, and a resemblance of someone he might not want to mention to her. His water friend had a type. Tall firebenders with issues. Either they had tons of issues like his father, had mommy and daddy issues like him, marital issues like Jee, or had family tie issues like Daikoku, Katara seemed to be attracted to them.

_Maybe I should add a few more issues to my list._ Katara liked men with problems so much she married one, dated the other, slept with the third, and wanted the fourth on the council.

Telling he no again, Zuko made it clear how annoyed he was with her disturbing his time to do paperwork.

"Look, Zuko, you said it yourself, you barely found any information. Just how to slow Ozai down and what poisons were used on him. But nothing else, so we have to go about things differently. Befriend our enemy and then get the information we need."

Scoffing as he eyed her, "Last time you were put up to that, you fell in love and ended up here. Alone and hated by many."

Rolling her eyes, "This is different. This is for my children and for you and Azula too, Zuko. You all are all I have that's family now. I won't let anyone do something to hurt any of you."

"Azula?" Zuko raised his brow.

"I'll have you know she called me mother and we sort of befriended one another."

Well we was she going to ever tell him about this. Wow, seven years and he just figured out his ex-girlfriend and former stepmother was friends with his now brain dead sister. _Great_. What other enemies did she learn to like?

"Fine. He can be on the council but I'm not speaking with him today. Just tell him to show up some other day to speak with me. I'm too busy today."

"Thank you!" Katara jumped up with cheer and reached over the desk to kiss him next to his lips. "You're the best, Zuko!"

Zuko wanted to stab himself in the foot after giving in. He always gave in to her. Why? Oh that's right, because he was still in love with her. _Shouldn't have fallen for her. Now I'm stuck._ He mentally groaned.

…

"Ah! What are you doing in here?!" Katara squealed as she was in the middle of bathing and just realized her ex-husband was lounging on the other side of the pool-like tub.

Tilting his head as he rested his arms on the ledge of the pool, Ozai eyed her as she tried to cover her breasts. He didn't know why she was hell-bent on pretending they were strangers. They weren't. They were very very very close. Perhaps, the closest they've been to anyone before in their lives. She could drop the act. He knew every inch of her body and what made her tick. He knew she played the part of a resentful former spouse but didn't take pleasure in it. He knew she was in need but deprived herself as punishment. He knew she missed him and still had strong feelings for him but didn't trust him or herself to be together again. He knew they'd be impossible to defeat if only she'd side with him wholeheartedly but he also knew she never would. She was still that sweet innocent girl that he wanted to taint and paint red. Only now, she lost her way. He didn't want to taint her any longer. He missed her willingness to fight for what was right and challenge him on his plans to break destruction. She was a good woman.

"I remember you bathing one night shortly after we married and I snuck up on you. You were jealous that you saw me with another woman and didn't want to admit it." Ozai chuckled.

Holding her breasts, Katara scowled. "I wasn't jealous! You pushed me and made me hit my head! I was out for a few days and instead of doing the right thing and seeing if I was okay, you were screwing some whore!"

"You dropped the gift I gave you outside on the balcony by my room. Besides, you've already confessed." Ozai watched as Katara moved closer to him. "You were jealous that I'd entertain anyone other than you. Even back then. And you were jealous when you saw those women back at my base of operations. You're a jealous woman. You want me to yourself, admit it. Especially after Hama showed up."

Pausing in her pursuit, Katara wide eyed Ozai.

"It's why you don't care for me to have the throne again. It was the one thing you felt you couldn't compete with. You hated how much importance I placed on it and you still do. It's why you've made yourself resent me. You don't want to feel that way again."

Ozai smirked when he saw the recognition on her face. He was right. He knew he knew her.

"What if I told you that I want you as much as I want my throne back?"

The waterbender turned away from him, flustered. She didn't know why he could with just a few words destroy her resolve. She didn't know why he was right in a lot of ways. Why he even cared so much to make this point to her. Maybe he did truly love her. Maybe he meant what he said. That he wanted her as much as he wanted his throne. She had never known him to put some much into something unless he wanted it and he was coming on strong to her every chance he got. All this time she had thought only she missed him but she had realized how much he had missed her. Did he mourn like she did? Did he stay up thinking about her the way she stayed up thinking of him?

Katara wondered these things as she stood with her back turned to him. She couldn't look him in the face. She felt exposed and embarrassed that he would bring this up in their current setting. It was just like that time he brought up. Him confronting her in the bath and then-

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Remember how that night ended?"

"Y-yes."

Lifting a lock of her hair to his face to take in the scent, Ozai then dipped his head into the nape of her neck and pressed his lips to her skin. His hands slid to her middle and raised up till they cupped her breasts. She was literally putty in his hands as she loosened up her stiff stature with him. He then went to kiss her earlobe, whispering something that made her eyes widen and turn to face him, looking up.

"I can't." Katara said "We can't."

Leaning closer to her, "And why not?"

"Be-because….I still have feelings for Zuko and there's this other guy I want a piece of." She cringed as it all slipped out of her mouth like vomit.

_What the hell?! Why'd I tell him all that?!_

_**Because you should be more honest.**_ Ozai's eyes were red, having forced her to be truthful.

Katara gasped and pulled away.

Not liking what he heard her say, Ozai reached down to snatch her up tossing her over his shoulder. She squirmed around and thrashed but was no match for him as he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Ozai, stop-"

"Rebels will attack this palace early tomorrow morning to announce to the world that I'm still alive." Ozai said as he pinned her down. "I want you to leave when that happens. Take the children and run."

Katara looked at him with disbelief at him. _So…_

"I came to keep you from getting killed. I do plan on taking you back as my wife. Whether you've fucked your fair share or not. I advise you to enjoy it while you can. You won't be doing that once I'm Fire Lord again." Ozai said before climbing off of her and going to her dresser. He took some clothes out and tossed it at her. "Get dressed."

The waterbender didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. He had planned an assault on the palace and did so wanting to expose his existence to the world. She didn't like this at all. It meant she was back to how things were in the beginning. More assassination attempts and the kids being targeted as well.

Getting herself dressed, Katara looked at Ozai as he left out the room to gather their children. She couldn't let him go through with this. She had to stop him. Once she fell into her seven year slumber there was no way she would be able to protect her children. They'd be left to fend for themselves if Ozai went through with his plans. She had to stop him.

Coming back in the room, Ozai saw his wife holding a dagger of ice in her hands and he paused.

"Katara-"

"I have to stop you." Katara shook as she then held the dagger out in front of her. "You're going to get us all killed. Me and the children."

Ozai furrowed his brows at her. "Katara, if you come at me with that I will be forced strike you down." He warned. "Don't make me do that. Please, put the dagger down."

Katara didn't and she wouldn't, she had to stop him. So she tried. Running at him with full force as she screamed, the waterbender tackled him to the ground. Ozai quickly rolled her over as she tried to stab him. Pinning her to the floor, Ozai squeezed her wrist and tried to force the dagger out of her hand but she fused the dagger with her hand using her bending.

"Damn it, Katara! Stop this!" He yelled at her.

Shaking her head, Katara kicked her knee up into his groin and stood up as he got off cringing in pain. She coated her knuckles in ice from the dagger and punched him in the side of his face, knocking him back to the ground. She climbed on and punched him in his face, crying as she did. She didn't want to do this but he was crazy if he thought she was going to let him get their children killed. He was crazy!

"I have to stop you! You're going to get us killed! They'll come for us!" Katara cried out.

Ozai lifted his hand to her throat and started squeezing, getting her to stop. He shook her as her fist fell to her side and began standing up to his feet. Katara dangled before him, staring him in the eyes with tears.

"They'll come for us." She cried in a hushed voice, barely able to breathe.

"Who?!" He dropped her onto the floor.

"Everyone." She coughed and wheezed, holding her throat as she did.

"Come with me and I swear no one will harm you or the children." Ozai told her, it was safer with him than fending for herself out here. He had his regimes all stowed away underground and safe from the outside world. She and the children would be safe there.

But Katara didn't want that. She didn't want to be caged under him again. She had her freedom these last seven years and she could not- would not go back. So her iced knuckles became the dagger again and she lunged at him.

Ozai spit the blood in his mouth to the side before he grabbed Katara and body slammed her on the floor, hoping he had gotten her to finally stop. However; she was far from done trying to stop him.

Tossing around on the floor trying to get the upper hand on the other, the two ended up stopping as they stared wide eyed at one another. Before either of them knew it, they were mouth to mouth, tearing at each other's clothes that they had only just put on.

Ozai stood up with Katara naked and wrapped around him, kissing his as if he hadn't in years. Which he hadn't. And groaned into her mouth as one if her hand played in his hair while the other stroked him down blow. He didn't need any to hear her saying it to know what she wanted.

While standing up, Ozai held onto Katara as he pushed her against the wall, pounding her into it with every thrust. She bit into his shoulder blade hard and drew blood. Both their eyes glowed and their nails sharpened. Of all the things they've tried in bed, never once had either of them done it as a siren and Phoenix.

Ozai put Katara back in her and forced her face the door as he growled and pushed himself back inside of her. Taking her from behind as her nails clawed her the wooden door. She backed herself into him at the same rhythm of his thrusts. Biting her lip as she did.

"More!" She said, ordering him rather than asking him. "I want- I need more!"

Giving her what she wanted, Ozai spread her cheeks apart and thrusted deeper into her, burying himself to the hilt. She cried out and clawed the door some more, begging him to go faster. He did and Katara came shortly after.

But they were far from done. Katara pushed him on the floor and from there she was in control. Causing Ozai to clench his teeth, moan, and pant. She learned a lot from the erotica she read from the library. A lot. She seemed to throw him off his game when she slipped down his torso and took him in her mouth causing him to hiss loudly and grab her hair.

The rest of the night was filled with them violently embracing one another. Taking pleasure and pain all the same. It had been a while for either of them to get the kind of sex that had them in utter bliss. But finally, with each other, they reached completion.

Now in bed panting after the wild sex they just had, Ozai and Katara continued to stare at one another. It had been seven year since they had been together like that. And if they remembered correctly. Sex had never been that crazy before. Never.

"I think I still love you." Katara gasped as she was still out of breath.

Smiling as he drew closer to her, "You think?"

"I still don't know yet." She traced her fingers along his face. "I need time."

Rolling his eyes as he rolled onto his back, "Fine, go fuck whoever it is you need to and get it out of your system."

"What? You think this is about me wanting to screw around like you?" Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes, "As if, Ozai. It's a little more complex than that for what I need before I even think about getting back with you."

"Care to explain?" He wasn't buying it. He knew she just wanted to screw Zuko and whoever this other guy was.

Sitting up and glaring down at him, "I don't trust you, you're back to being my enemy technically since you want for the throne and I rather Zuko keep it, I'm completely sure you've been living it up with your whores, and I think you're using me to get closer to your goal. You know I know a few things to bring Zuko down. And plus, you're bending is gone and Hama isn't around to help you. I'm you're only option right now."

Wow. He really had to admit. She outdid herself. Really outdid herself coming up with that explanation because a lot of that, never once crossed his mind. Why hadn't he thought of getting Katara to restore his bending? And getting her to fess up so details on Zuko to bring his reign to an end. Agni, she was too brilliant for her own good, now she had him scheming.

"I haven't any doubt you'll choose me over the gutless and spineless worms that currently have your attention." Ozai said as he threw his arms behind his head and laid there in utter bliss. All he wanted was his waterbender and he knew for a fact he was on his way to having her back.

Scoffing, Katara wanted to slap that grin off his face but more importantly, she wanted to keep him distracted for the time being. She couldn't have him exposing his existence to the world just yet. She had too much to concern herself with right now. He could have his moment of glory and tell every single person himself that he was alive but for now, she was going to shun him in the dark where he belonged.

"I'm glad you seem that confident." She slithered her way on top of him. "It's a turn on."

"Is that so?" He raised his brow as he sat up and placed his hands on her ass while she swung her arms around his neck.

Their lips collided and the rough crazy sex picked back up again.

….

Ozai was just starting to wake up when he noticed his wrists and ankles were tied. He had at first thought it was just him waking from a dream he couldn't remember but as his eyes fluttered open, he started to wake entirely. With wide eyes and confusion, the former tyrant yanked on his legs and arms to get from where they had been tied but they were tied to the point where even he couldn't escape them.

"KATARA!" He shouted, wondering if she was alright.

But it would seen he didn't need to worry himself at all. The waterbender was more than alright. She was why he was tied up.

With a smirk on her face, Katara went over to where he was on the bed and climbed on top of him. She made herself comfortable above him, sitting in his torso as he glared up at her wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"I can't let you tell the world you're alive. You'll jeopardize me and the children and I won't allow it." Katara said as she dropped her grin and sighed, running her hand along his abs. "So I'm going to have you locked back up."

Ozai's eyes widened as he growled, "Katara, you had better be joking."

Shaking her head, "I'm not."

"Look here, you sneaky minx! If I go back to prison those bastards will dissect me again! I'm not letting that happen!" It had been quite a while since he actually thought about killing her and now, seemed justified.

Katara promised him she wouldn't let anyone do a thing to him and that he would be put in a normal cell where she could visit him. Ozai scoffed as if he just figured her out.

"You want to keep me as a pet." He remarked

"No! I want to keep our children and other people safe, as well as you. What you're doing is madness!"

"Get me out of this, Katara." He told her.

"I refuse! You're going back to prison, Ozai!"

"Get me out of this now." He told her again, this time barely keeping his temper at bay.

Shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "Sorry, Ozai, I can't."

Literally about to bust a fuse, "GET ME OUT THESE AGNI FORSAKEN KINKY BONDAGE TIES BEFORE I GET OUT OF THEM MYSELF AND RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Katara slid off of her ex-husband and on to her feet. As she did, she gave him one glance before shifting her eyes to his chest, where she ran her hand along it.

"It might not kill you but your heart is a weakness. Stop it and you can't regenerate or move fast enough to get away." Katara said as she looked down at him. "I read it from the notes in Minister Fujioka's office."

Ozai's eyes widened at her. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry, Ozai." And before he could shout something else at her, Katara stopped his heart in seconds with her bloodbending and watched as his entire body relaxed in an instance. She sighed to herself, not liking to have to have done this, but had no other options.

Now, she needed to go warn Zuko.

Looking at the scene of his father tied up to the bed, Zuko's good eye twitched in a combination of confusion and disbelief. What the hell was wrong with his water friend? Did she really have to tie him up like this and then not cover his body up?

Realizing Ozai was a bit exposed, Katara hurried to take a pillow from behind his head and place it over his impressive member.

"You've been housing my father for a few days and just figured out he was plotting something?!" Zuko quickly became angry. How stupid was Katara? Did she let him get in her head again?!

But there was no time for her to explain or talk about it. Already they could hear screams and commotion. The rebels were here and they needed to be dealt with.

"Put a sack over his head and hide the children." Zuko told her. "We need to go take care of things before they get out of hand."

…..

A week went by after the failed assault and things had begun to change around the palace. Heavy security was implemented. As well as the system of an entourage was brought back for the Fire Lord after Zuko had gotten rid of it the first year of his reign. Katara had sent her son back to boarding school as he would talk of nothing else while deciding to teach Kya on her own. Suki and Jee returned. Daikoku was inducted as a member of council. And no news of his father's livelihood was brought up aside from the common rumors floating around.

Anyways, all was good. Good for everyone but Ozai. He sat in his cell with his ankles shackled and a daily dose of poison administered to him by none other than the woman he loved to keep him from using his inhuman strength to escape.

The former Fire Lord was in a foul mood as he found himself back in prison and who could he thank for all of this, Katara. She set him up. He should have known to be weary of telling her too much information. He should have just gotten her out the palace and then told her nothing. He just couldn't believe she would do this to him after she specifically said she didn't want him back in prison.

It was around midday when she showed up to his cell as she had been doing, bringing his meal and the injection they learned from Minister Fujioka's note could reduce Ozai to a simple human male. No one could know he was alive, so after they had him transported with a sack over his head, only she, Zuko, Jee, and Suki were in charge of seeing to his needs and keeping him detained as well as a few guards in trusted with this information.

Katara came up to his cell bars with a tray and knelt in front of it. She said nothing as she removed the top from the tray and slid it under the cell's bars. Her eyes lifted momentarily for her to glance at him. His back was turned to her. She knew he was beyond angry with her but she had to. She had to stop him. What he was planning would worsen the view the world had of her and they're children. People would come after them. It had happened early on after he was executed. It would surely happen again. Especially if they knew the only way to hurt him was his family.

"Can you come closer to the bars so I can give you the medicine?" Katara asked meekly.

"You mean poison." Ozai corrected her as he barked over his shoulder.

Sighing as she looked down at the syringe, "Please."

Reluctantly, Ozai moved himself closer to the bars so that she could administer the drug that made him more human that he had probably ever been in his life. A drug that he would be reduced to something he wasn't. And with that Agni forsaken drug, he would become this shell of a man. And all because the person that was supposed to love him, decided she didn't believe in him any longer. He would snicker if he could muster it. The woman told him she 'thought' she still loved him and he believed she was trying to hide her true feeling for him but of course, now, he felt she was right to say 'thought'. Because if she knew, she wouldn't have done this to him. He just couldn't believe it. She betrayed him.

"Thank you." She said as he stuck his arm out to her from his cell.

The waterbender rolled up his sleeve up and tapped the bend of his arm for a vein. When one surfaced, she took the syringe and poked him with it. She heard him hiss as she pierced his skin and the began injecting the medicine into him. Immediately, she could see the effect it had on him, his eyes dulled again and he seemed sluggish.

As he fell into this state of impassiveness, Katara rolled down his sleeve and looked to him with sad eyes while moving to hold his hand. "I'm sorry."

Retracting his hand, Ozai hissed and glared at her with dark circles under his eyes and the look of a man that had just lost everything.

"I don't want your damn apology, you barbarian."

Sighing as she had to brush his name calling off again, "Ozai, I-

"You're my captor now. Let's not try to pretend this is anything else. You just want revenge for me taking you away from your friends and family." Ozai snarled in a low voice.

Standing to her feet, Katara glared at him. "You bastard! This isn't revenge! Because if it was, I'd force you to fuck me knowing you hate my guts right now. I'd threaten you with the one person you care about. Make you humiliate yourself for my entertainment. Make you fall in love with me just so I can manipulate you all the more. I'd have you forget you were a prisoner only to realize that you're still in your cage. You have no idea what I'd do to you if this was revenge because if you even had a clue, you'd know what you did to me and you'd be pointing fingers back at yourself! You did this to yourself!"

On his feet, Ozai threw himself into the bars and growled at her viciously, "I wish I kept you on a damn leash, you little ungrateful bitch! You think I was so cruel to you?! I was more than fair to you! It could have been worse! I could have kept you in a cell or forced myself on you every night like I planned until you cracked and I broke that spirit of yours! I was going to make you my pet, you crazy bitch! Make you walk on all fours while I held your leash! Maybe I'll do that next time around!"

"There won't be a next time, you son of a bitch!" Katara sneered with tears in her eyes. "I'll make sure of that."

"I'm sure you will try but you're in for it when I get out of here. I'm making you my bitch, you treacherous slut."

Katara couldn't take it anymore and turned around to leave.

"Yes, run back to your lovers you little whore!"

Slapping the metal door behind her, Katara kicked and punched it as she cried. She did this until she lost all her energy to fight it anymore. Her knuckles were bleeding and her toes hurt from kicking as she panted, resting her head against the door.

"I'm trying to do the right thing!" She went against the door as her nails dragged against it. "So why does it hurt so badly!"

"He did it again, didn't he?"

Katara turned around and saw Jee stand behind her with an uneasy look on his face. She wiped her face and sniffled, nodding her head. The lieutenant sighed and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Go find Suki. She has the children." Jee told her as he rubbed her back.

Nodding her head, Katara rubbed her eyes again and ran off to the palace.

As for Jee, he was at the prison on business for Fire Lord Zuko. He wanted him to ask Ozai about where the Fire Sages had experimented on him. But when he entered the room to speak with the former Fire Lord he had served, Jee felt extremely uncomfortable under the man's watchful gaze.

Eying the guard who had been his ex-wife's personal guard while as Fire Lady, Ozai smirked.

"So, Lieutenant, how long have you been fucking my wife?" Ozai's eyes turned red.

Jee gulped, _dear Agni._

…..

A/N:

Ozai is about to go ape shit on everyone. Especially, Katara. Get ready for more domestic violence and verbal abuse. The Ozai we know and hate is about to come out. Get ready. And Katara's condition is worsening. Get ready for more subtle Zutara moments as I'm going to head into my roots. How can anyone not like Zutara? And we'll get to see more of our other beloved characters in the next chapter. Get ready! YAY! I'm excited just telling you guys! Can't wait till you all read it when i'm finished!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Alright, I'm back. Hope you all like the story so far. I've been getting tons of fan mail and I appreciate those of you that have questions and ask me for more insight on the story. Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"Our Lord has not returned. Do you think something has happened?"

A meeting had been called after the failed invasion on the palace and the current absence of Lord Ozai. The war generals were not feeling too good about him having left ahead of them. Clearly, he failed to get the waterbender out of the way as she and Fire Lord Zuko were fighting side by side to take them down. This left them all wondering what became if their master and who was responsible.

Shin shrugged his shoulders, "He's with his water woman, no doubt."

"If that's so then why had she been the main one fighting our forces? I bet she returned our Lord to prison."

Oh that was laughable to Shin. Lady Katara was a traitor but not to Ozai. The woman practically sacrificed her entire reputation for him. Why would she betray him and have him back in prison?

As the meeting ended with the notion that Shin and a few rebels scout the palace before leaving the Fire Nation waters their ships were settled in. Action needed to be taken. They needed their master to lead them. It was time to bring him back and start planning for their next attack.

…..

Zuko gaped at the sight before him, he couldn't believe it. His father had actually done it. No wonder the Sages were terrified of him when he escaped. Jee laid on the floor screaming in agony as his hand to the bend of his arm was now gone. Bitten off and consumed by none other than Ozai.

"DAMN BASTARD!" Jee screamed.

Laughing maniacally from his cell with blood all over his face, Ozai couldn't help but take pleasure in the distraught look on his son's face. This was just too rich. The lieutenant got what he deserved for sticking his parts in what belonged to someone else. Even if it was assumed that said someone was dead. Ozai owned that damn bitch and only he could have her. No one else. Jee got off easy with his arm. It won't be so pleasant for the next person that touches what was his.

Getting Jee out of the room, Zuko told him not to worry as he called for his guards that were aware of his father's existence to come take the man to the infirmary. As they came and got him, Zuko turned his attention back on the man taking pleasure in the displeasure of another.

"So you're happy now?!" The young man lashed out at his father. "You tear into Katara and make Jee a part of your diet!"

Smirking as he could see that his son was about to bust a vein, "Oh I'm more than happy, son. I'm ecstatic! You don't know how good it feels to see those that betrayed you get what they deserve. Well, maybe you do…" Ozai's grin widened. "Must be enjoying it to the fullest that Katara is so widely hated, even by her family. Now you get her to yourself again and other than you, not a single soul is wanting to dirty their hands with my leftovers. This must be a dream come true."

Zuko looked at his father disgust. Surprised that he would talk about Katara like that. Sure, he understood the man was mad at her for turning him in but the things he heard his father say to her, it was shocking. He had thought, no, known his father was in love with her. So much so that he called her name every night from what the notes said in Minister Fujioka's office. He didn't let Katara that part.

But anyway, it was disappointing to see how easy it was for his father to destroy a person he loved after they displeased him. He was a monster. More than a monster. A demon. A creature from the depths of the lower realms of the spirit world. But that had always been true about his father. Zuko, remembering when his father scarred and exiled him, glared into the man's red eyes and spat to the side as if to call him revolting.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ozai continued to enjoy himself as his red eyes remained on his son. He gave himself a chance to read over his thoughts. To see inside his head. It was a joy learning what he could from his victims and using it against them. He had done so with Katara and the lieutenant, now he planned to do it with Zuko.

"Tell me, son. Did you know she told me herself that she still had feelings for you?"

Ozai watched with delight as Zuko's eyes widened.

"She refused the toymaker to play with the toy. Sounds bizarre, yes, I know but she said it from her own lips just before she used those very same lips to pleasure me. Seemed she wanted to play with something else of the toymaker's."

Cringing in disgust at his vulgar father, "Shut up!"

"Let's cross our fingers that bitch doesn't get pregnant again. I don't have time for more brats that'll likely just stab me in the back like their mothers. But then again, she'll just find a way to kill another one of my children or was it yours?"

This upset Zuko immensely, knowing he was referring to when Katara was body slammed by a guard while pregnant with their third child.

"You know what, I think it was yours." Ozai chuckled darkly. "She did seem more troubled by keeping it than she should. So maybe it was yours. Ha, funny how she'd keep mine but get yours killed."

"I said SHUT UP!" Zuko shot several balls of fire at his father and then a bloom of fire.

When he calmed down, panting as he had let out his rage on his father, he heard the man laugh. Literally, laugh while burning alive in the flames. He watched in horror as his father's skin burned from his face and body and yet the man was unfazed. _Demon!_ It was the best-known word to describe what this bastard was.

Unlike it should, Ozai's skin didn't regenerate as he had been subdued with that 'medicine' Katara had given him but it didn't matter to him. His looks were of no consequence as he wasn't in the presence of anyone he deemed important. Then again, who was more important than him? No one.

Unable to take any more of this, Zuko left slamming the door after hearing his father shout something else that was vulgar at him. His father just loved watching others squirm, that's all it was. He was miserable and heartbroken that Katara betrayed him so now he was taking it out on everyone. _How mature._ Zuko couldn't help but think of his kid brother that would throw a fit whenever Kya would tease him about him burning his fingers all the time. Their father was acting just like that. A damn child.

As he returned to the palace to check on Jee and see if he could get some more work in for the day, Zuko was approached by the newest addition to his council, Daikoku Fujioka.

"Your majesty." Daikoku bowed his head.

"General." Zuko greeted him.

Raising his head, Daikoku slipped from his sash a scroll. "I have those tax reports all analyzed for you and the council."

"That's Lady Katara's division. You should have taken it to her." Zuko tried not to sound annoyed.

Making a face, Daikoku coughed a bit before recovering. "I figured I'd give it to you. I'm not too familiar with Lady Katara but I hear she's not easy to get along with and can be rather difficult."

Glancing down at the scroll extended out to him, Zuko looked back up at the man holding it and raised a brow. "Why not take it to her and get to know her? Make your own opinion of her."

"But your maj-"

"Look, I'm not your page boy. I'm Fire Lord and that's an order."

With that, Zuko left the general in his wake and head to the infirmary.

…..

Wiping her friend's tears, Suki held Katara's head in her lap and told her not to be too upset. The things her friend told her Ozai had said shouldn't come as a surprise to her. The man had treated her like shit while married. Blaming her for why he couldn't keep his head together and focus on the war. Letting some other woman into their marriage. Making her life a living hell by ostracizing her from everyone she knew and loved. The man was a damn idiot to once again treat her like crap.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing."

_**Oh don't pity yourself! You betrayed him!**_

"I want to be redeemed so my family will love me again."

_**He loved us! He loved us and you betrayed him!**_

"I don't know what to do. I just feel ashamed. I shouldn't have done that to him. He's furious with me."

_**And he has every right to!**_

Suki shook her head as she petted Katara's, "Screw him, Katara. He doesn't deserve you. Never did. That piece of shit doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Looking up at her friend, she wanted to say that wasn't true because it wasn't but she didn't have the strength to talk about this any further. Katara was not happy with her decision. She did something terrible to someone who loved her. No matter how malicious or cruel he was as a man, he loved her and tried to be different with her. He was right, he had been fair to her.

But Katara knew what she did was for the best. She had more to think about than his or her feelings. People would be out to hurt them if Ozai popped back up on the scene. They'd think she was either his accomplice or his fall. And both sides would be out to get here and her children. She had to protect her family. Her family that had been reduced to her children and Zuko after being exiled.

Pulling herself away from Suki, Katara got on to her feet and walked away. Ignoring her friend that was calling out to her. Katara headed for her chambers. She needed to lay down. The pains were back. Her head was aching and muscle felt stiff and tight. She nearly lost her balance as she stumbled into her chambers doors and opened them. It took a lot out of closing the doors back and she locked them, Katara slid to the floor and blacked out.

Hours later, Zuko had come by her chambers to check on her and update her about what happened with Jee and his father. However; when he arrived, he found her passed out on the floor. He picked her up and took her to her bed. There in her bedroom as she slept, Zuko stated at her side waiting for her to wake back up. He feared she might have fallen into her long slumber but he saw her eyes flutter open, he was relieved that she hadn't.

"Zuko?" She said his name as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning.

"Is it happening now?" the concerned Fire Lord asked.

Katara searched his eyes for what he meant and then looked down at her lap, "I don't know but I know it's soon."

"Then we need to get this thing with Lao and the bloodline sorted out soon." Zuko said as his hand took hers in his. "Tell me, you still have the energy?"

Smiling at where their hands joined, "Yes, I do."

"Good because I have to tell you something you're not going to like."

Back at his cell for dinner, Katara waited outside the door and took a deep breath. She needed to wrap her head around what Zuko told her. Ozai was a cannibal. He not only bit off Jee's arm but he ate it. Along with having killed and eaten a few fire sages upon his escape. She was definitely more fearful of him now that she was hearing this. It meant he could attack at any point and harm her. And La, how she knew he wanted to attack her. She betrayed him. She was probably who he fantasized about killing for all she knew.

_La be with me,_ she prayed before opening the cell door.

"Late for dinner. I wonder what a slut like you was up to." Ozai said from where he was standing, leaned up against the wall.

Katara didn't say anything as she came up to her cell bars and knelt down with the tray. She removed the top and syringe before sliding the tray underneath the bars. Ozai came up to the tray and kicked it back at her, splattering it all over her.

The waterbender glanced down over herself with the food having covered her.

"I already ate."

"I heard."

"Then leave."

Sighing as she tried to ignored the food that was all over her, "I have to give you the medicine."

Rolling his eyes, Ozai folded his arms and walked up to the bars, glaring down at her as she sat there covered in his dinner he no longer wanted.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. You had such bold words for me earlier. What happened? Afraid I'll eat a piece of you too?" His eyes flashed red.

Standing up, Katara asked him for his arm but he stood there smirking, telling her to get on her knees. She asked him again but this time he spat at her, adding to the filth that already on her from the tray being kicked at her. The waterbender asked one more time and Ozai grinned wider, telling her he would in exchange for a sexual favor. Wanting her mouth on a certain part of him again.

"Ozai, I need your arm."

"And I need your mouth but not for talking. Now shut up and do what you're good at, whore."

Having had enough, Katara's eyes turned a glowing blue as her fingers cracked into their spider-like form. She moved a single finger and then slid her hand up her face and then down back in front of her, forcing Ozai to bow his head. She then forced him closer and made him extend his arm outside of the bars. The waterbender then stuck him in the arm and injected him again with the serum that would weaken him.

When she let go of her hold on him, Ozai growled and reached his hand for her. He wanted to strangle her. How dare she use her bloodbending on him! How dare she!

"You witch!" He snarled. "Do that again and I will kill you!"

Katara stared at him with a sad look on her face. Look at what she did. She made him this way. He cursed her, called her name's, and threatened her. He acted so differently from what she was used to. Even when they separated from each other's chambers, he had never spoke to her so cruelly. Ever. She knew she had done him wrong from how he acted towards her. Because this was all new to her.

Furious that she would use her bending on him, Ozai listened to her try to apologize, to which he told her to shove it. He didn't what it. She handed him over to his enemy like a delivery girl. Just did it without even thinking what it might do to him. Who was to say one of those scientist didn't find their way in his cell for more experiments. He swore if that happened and he got free, Katara was dead.

"I just want to protect our family. You don't know what they would have done to us." Katara said tearfully. "They've tried to kill us before and we just barely got out alive. I didn't want that to happen again."

Ozai stared impassively at the woman. She was acting as if he didn't offer her to come with him. So busy trying to be a good girl in the eyes of people that didn't give a damn about her that she ruined the one thing she had going for herself. And that was his complete and utter devotion. Did she think he would have let anyone put their hands on her and the children? The woman was an idiot. He told her to come with him, be with him, choose him and she chose whatever it was she thought was right. He just hoped she got what she wanted because he was more than likely done. He didn't take betrayal well from anyone. Even from her.

Scoffing, Ozai sat down near the bars and glared at her. "I never would have thought you'd stab me in the back, waterbender. Never! You were the one person I trusted wholeheartedly and you know why?"

Katara sat with her head bowed in shame.

"You had ample opportunity to turn on me and you never did. You chose me when faced with opposition. You were the first to do so." He said as he shut his eyes and shook his head. "So imagine my disappointment when I find you finally shoved a knife in my back. You did more than betray me, woman, you broke my heart in the process. I hope you're satisfied."

In no way was she satisfied. This isn't what she wanted but it's what she thought was for the best. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"The only way you'd ever, and I mean ever, make it up to me, is to break me out of here." Ozai grinned.

Sniffling, Katara rubbed her eyes. "So you can make me your pet and tie me to a leash? Sorry, but no thank you."

"You really don't care for me do you, waterbender. You really must hate my guts."

"I don't."

"Then get me out of here!"

"I can't."

"You can! But you won't! Because you're just like everyone else! A no good bitch that used me when it was convenient for her!"

"Ozai, you're dangerous. You just ate a man's arm and you want me to release you?"

"I want you to choose me, damn it! Stop looking for approval everywhere else! They made their decisions! They don't want you! They don't care! But you stab me in the back! Of all people! I was the one that gave a damn!"

"I'm sorry!" Katara cried.

Ozai wanted to slap her. But truthfully, he felt less anger towards her and more annoyance and frustration for how stupid she was. Never again would he think she was above the normal standards for a functioning brain. The woman was as dumb as it got and he was very ticked off about it. He couldn't bring himself to hate her. Say a few mean things, make a her cry, call her some names he wasn't yet taking back but he couldn't hate her. Not yet at least. She'd have to do something else fucked up for him to be completely through with her.

"Leave, woman. I need to be alone."

Not daring to argue with him, Katara got up and left. Leaving Ozai to think about his course of action for the remainder of his stay here. It wouldn't be long before his men came looking for him. Did he want to continue stirring up trouble or start plotting for his big move? The former Fire Lord smirked.

…

Suki sat at Jee's bedside with her hand holding to his only hand now. She tearfully watched over his sleeping form as Zuko held his hand on her shoulder.

"I want Jee relieved of duty." Suki sniffled.

Zuko sighed and nodded his head. He could do that much for his friends. They didn't need to be involved in something so dangerous as dealing with his cannibal father. This was him and Katara's problem from now on.

Speaking of Katara, the waterbender and her daughter showed up with flowers for the wounded lieutenant. They quietly entered and the smallest of the two set them in his nightstand. Katara looked to her friend, Suki, and apologized for what happened. Suki shook her head and told her it was Ozai that needed to apologize but that was never going to happen.

As the two waterbenders left, Suki looked to Zuko and glanced at the door. "I guess this is punishment for breaking the rules."

"Huh?" Zuko didn't quite follow.

Looking back to her husband with furrowed brows, "He has feelings for her after what they did. He won't even touch me let alone share my bed."

"Ummm…" This was not Zuko's field of expertise. He was single and had been for quite sometime so he was rather speechless.

Sighing as she chuckled to herself, "I should have saw this coming. All of you fire idiots fall for her."

"Ummm...not true."

Snorting, Suki rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed. "Whatever, Zuko. Just make sure you're in here whenever she visits. I don't trust them alone together."

For dinner, Zuko had invited Katara and Kya over to his chambers to dine with him. It was a mostly quiet evening except for when Kya would would sign to Zuko and he would speak back. The two had talked about if dragons were real. Zuko delightfully confirmed this, telling her about the time he danced with two of them. Kya thought this was so amazing and asked him more questions. She then brought up Pai Sho and how she learned from their father.

The Fire Lord tilted his head and glanced at Katara. He knew from what Katara told him that Ozai had spent a lot of time with the children but he didn't realize they had taken a liking to the man.

*Daddy, helped me win against Zhiar. He said I'll be even better than him and Uncle Iroh some day if I practice hard.* Kya signed with excitement written over her face.

"That's great. I'll have to play you someday." Zuko chuckled lightheartedly with her.

Kya nodded her head with a wide smile on her face as she held her chopsticks out to the side.

Sitting beside her daughter eating the broiled fish, Katara was trapped in her own thoughts. Wondering what she was going to do about her task of seeing Ozai three times a day for his meals. La, she hated seeing him. He was either cruel or made her feel even more guilty than she already did. Stabbing her fish with her chopsticks, _He doesn't actually expect me to help him escape, does he? Not like I'd ever betray Zuko. Not again, at least._

Sighing as she rested the side of her face in her hand as she continued to poke around at the fish, _But I don't like seeing him behind those bars. He looks like a caged animal_. Blowing on her lips as she groaned. _Maybe I could accidentally drop a pair of keys near his cell bars. Or maybe let his regime know where he is and they can bust him out. I just didn't want him exposing that he was alive yet. Am I wrong for that? I had good reason, right? Protecting the children._

Katara was so out of it she didn't notice Zuko and Kya staring at her with questions on their brows.

*Is she thinking about daddy?* Kya asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, "She could be thinking about anything."

Kya wondered if it was her father her mother was thinking about. She had seemed sad when he went away. But Kya knew her father would be back. And when he was back, she was going to play Pai Sho against him. She couldn't wait.

When dinner ended, Zuko walked the two ladies with his entourage behind him back to their chambers. He held Kya over his shoulders as Katara held onto his arm. The three walked ahead of the entourage of guards.

"Did you tell her where he was?" Zuko asked as his sister fell asleep with her face pressed to his crownless head.

Shaking her head, "Of course not but Zhiar figured it out when I sent him back off to school. I guess he heard us arguing that morning and now, he's mad at me." The waterbender looked even sadder. Her own son was angry with her over his father.

Reaching her chambers, Katara took Kya from Zuko and held her in her arms.

"Goodnight, Katara."

"Night, Zuko."

….

Hakoda didn't want to hear it. He made a direct order and he expected it to be followed. His third grandchild was born, healthy and the mother was healthy. So there should be no reason for his son to think he needed to stay. His orders were given now he needed to follow them.

"But dad, why?! She betrayed our entire tribe!"

"I know that, Sokka, but she is your sister and her maniac husband is on the loose. She'll be the first person he goes after. I want you to protect her. Like you should have in the beginning." Hakoda stated.

No matter what anyone said of his daughter or felt about her, Hakoda knew his daughter was just troubled. He had faith that underneath her wrongdoings and her relationship with the former Fire Lord, that she was still the little girl he raised.

Reluctantly, Sokka did as told of him.

"I can't believe he's making you go check on Katara." Toph said as she rocked their son in her arms. "I thought she was Zuko's problem."

Just as upset as his wife, Sokka scoffed as he packed his things. He hated that damn country. It spelled the doom of so many, including his sister. He didn't want to go and get himself caught up in the mess that his sister had gotten herself caught in. And other than Zuko, everyone else, Sokka hated there. Suki especially. He just wanted to stay home with his wife and child. But he knew she'd be alright with the other women of the tribe.

Kissing his wife on the lips, Sokka said goodbye to her and their son before heading out of their hut.

Outside, he was greeted by his father and grandmother, they both had something to give him before his departure.

Walking to his son with a letter, Hakoda handed his son what he had written for Katara. His own words with a seal on it. He hoped she would receive it well and know how much he missed her. He prayed to Tui and La that she was happy and prosperous. He wished she'd come back home if only to visit.

And Kanna, with age and wisdom on her face, she handed him a letter as well. One that she prayed Katara would take well when she receives it as it will no doubt make her gravely upset. The truth of who she was. Of what she was. And of Hama. It will no doubt hurt her to find out this way after everything Kanna heard Hama tell her but it needed to be known. Especially before her slumber.

"Hug your sister for me." Hakoda told Sokka.

Shrugging his shoulder, Sokka sucked his teeth. He wasn't hugging Katara. Not after what she did.

"Do it, boy." Kanna slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Fine!"

"Good, and give her children a kiss on the cheek for me."

_Yeah, I'm definitely not kissing __**his**_ _children._ Sokka had detached himself from his niece and nephew on the account of who their father was. How was he supposed to acknowledge them as his kin with their father being the man that he was?

Sokka boarded a boat with a few of the Tribe's men ready to escort him across the ocean to the Fire Nation. He waved goodbye as the boat departed and set sale for a country he was none too happy about visiting.

…

"Lady Katara."

Turning to look over her shoulder after the adjourning of a council meeting, Katara looked to see General Fujioka behind her with a scroll in hand. She cracked a smile and thanked him as he handed it to her. He said nothing as he left. Her smile dropped from her face as she noticed eyes fixed on her by the other members of council. They all began whispering to each other while making not so subtle glances at her.

The waterbender picked her things up and began heading out when she heard.

"I guess waterbenders do drown. In liquor." A council member joked and those around him laughed.

Katara clenched her fists. _I knew I shouldn't have had that bottle of whiskey for breakfast._ La, she really needed to get herself together. Between dealing with Ozai, trying to uncover Lao's interest in his bloodline, and nearing her seven year slumber, Katara was drained and needed a little pick-me-up. Her go-to, liquor. Because what else did she have to take her mind off things.

As she left the council room, Katara was yanked up by Zuko as he stood just outside the doors, "What the hell, Katara? Drinking this early in the morning?! You look a mess and you smell like fire whiskey!"

Only being a little buzzed but fully functional, Katara rolled her eyes. She didn't look a mess. Sure, her hair was down and not up as it should be. And yeah, she was wearing a more casual dress than the typical councilwoman attire. But it wasn't like she wasn't wearing… _where are my shoes?_ Okay, she was a mess.

"It's the taxes. The damn tax increase. I can't sleep thinking about how it's going to affect all those farmers in the west lands."

Raising his brow at her, "Katara, stop drinking or you're going back to get treatment."

The waterbender glared at him before leaving to go to her chambers to get more appropriately dressed. A peach colored dress with long sleeves and a velvet red sash around her waist, she pinned her hair up with a hairpin she had been keeping stored away for a while. It was the only pin she could find at the moment. And once she was ready, Katara made her way to the prison tower to take care of her three times a day visit to Ozai's cell for breakfast. She prayed he wasn't in a talkative mood today. She wasn't entirely responsible for anything she might say in return to him.

Arriving with the tray she picked up from the guards' station, Katara slipped herself in with not much a care in the world and knelt down in front of his cell.

Ozai eyed her strangely as she seemed to be humming to herself and was in a light mood. He almost suspected her of being happy until he smelt the booze on her breath. He grinned as she continued humming.

Removing the top and syringe, Katara hummed as she slid the tray under the bars.

"Enjoying your morning, waterbender?" Ozai asked as he held his wrist out to her through the bars.

Nodding her head, Katara didn't speak as she poked him with the syringe and gave him his medicine. She then stood up and left. _Fuck yes! I got through that with ease!_ Screw what Zuko said. She was drinking before she visits Ozai.

Lunch time came and Katara was drunk. So much so that she stabbed Ozai several times before getting a vein, totally forgetting she typically used her bending to find a vein.

When she was done, she tumbled over and fell. The waterbender fell out cold as her ex-husband shook his head and looked away from the embarrassment she had become. _Pitiful._

It was almost dinner time when Katara woke up, wiping the drool from her face that had made its way in her hair. "I really have to do better." She told herself as she then shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing a little fire whiskey can't fix."

Laughing loudly from behind his bars, Ozai couldn't control himself. He literally watched her lay there talking in her sleep like a drunk on the floor of a bar after drinking himself into a near coma. Agni, she was a mess and not only that, she knew it. Ha! He couldn't be any more entertained than he was at the moment. She was a hilarious mess. What a pity.

Cringing as she realized she hadn't fallen unconscious just anywhere but in Ozai's cell. _La, kill me._

"Feeling a little troubled, dear. I would hope so." Ozai said as he continued laughing at her.

Looking over her shoulder at him, "Oh go to hell."

"Forgive me but it does seem you've become rather intoxicated before visiting. Is this guilt I sense?"

Rolling her eyes as she climbed to her feet with some desperate need of help, "Why do you care?"

"I care to know you still do." Ozai sighed as he stretched his limbs and leaned against the wall. "Having second thoughts, are we?"

"No." Not at all sounding confident about it.

Shrugging his shoulder, "Fine. I guess I'm wrong. You're just a drunk on top of being an ungrateful bitch with whorish tendencies."

Katara furrowed her brows as she bit her tongue. _There goes the name calling_. She was starting to wonder if he was in a good mood or just happy to see her.

"I drink when I have to deal with childlike men." Katara said as she stretched as well and rotated her arm. "It's tiring but I figured a drink before seeing an old bastard would help."

"Oh really? Tell me more about this 'old bastard'." Ozai narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

So Katara did. She laughed as she did. Calling the 'old bastard' a cold hearted son of a bitch that preys on innocent girls. She made remarks about how the old bastard had mommy and daddy issues and used it as an excuse to be cruel and evil. How he was too old to be messing with women her age but seemed to think he own her like she didn't have a right to meet other people.

"I mean, we're not even married anymore since he quote unquote died. But I guess when you meet crazy like that lunatic, you kind of just roll with it." Katara finished with a smirk.

"Oh you are a dumb bitch."

Katara rolled her eyes. He was just being bitter as expected of him. What else could she see him doing in the predicament he was in? Smile and tell her how much he loved it in his new cell. Ha, she guess she just had to get used to him being this way and stop beating herself up about it. Ozai did this to himself. He wanted to be evil, he wanted to do horrible things to people, so he ended up behind bars. Simple. But...It didn't necessarily mean she wanted him to stay in there. A part of her was counting on his contacts in the rebel regime of his to help him escape. That way he could leave and be out of her hair. _I'm not seriously considering-...Shit!_

"I need to write a letter." Katara said in a slightly annoyed tone as she went for the door

As she was leaving, Ozai shouted for her to let someone proofread her letter, "Your spelling is putrid!"

…..

Having wrote the letter, Katara was on her way to the messenger hawks. She knew someone in Omashu should receive her letter and send someone to break Ozai out. _All that work getting him into his cell and I'm just going to release him. La, what the hell is wrong with me._

However; as the young councilwoman turned the corner, she bumped into her newest fellow council member.

"Daikoku!" She gasped as they both ended up sitting on opposite ends of the floor after their collision.

Gathering himself from the floor, Daikoku brushed himself off. "It's Councilman Fujioka to you, woman."

Picking herself up, Katara straightened herself out and nodded her head. "Sure, whatever. I have somewhere to be."

Glancing down at the scroll in the woman's hand, "I didn't know you still had friends to write."

"This isn't for a friend. It's business."

"That's hard to believe you have any business besides drinking in the early mornings and moping around. We all get it, you're widely despised but that doesn't give you the right to come to council meetings drunk." Daikoku watched as the waterbender's eyes narrowed at him.

_**We put up with Ozai's shit, not anyone else's. Tell this asshole to move it.**_

Placing her hand on him and pushing him out of her way, "Like I said, I have somewhere to be." She walked away, ignoring the fact that bitch was a commonly used word to describe her.

As she reached the messenger hawks in the tower of the palace, Katara was about to pick one out to send when she felt a hand grab her around her waist and another slide over her mouth. She dropped the scroll as she was hugged up against someone, struggling to get free.

"Shh, I just want to know what you did with Lord Ozai."

Katara's brow raised. She knew that voice. Biting their hand, she elbowed the man in the gut and the swung around with a high-kick to the head. Falling down before her was Shin. Her eyes widened as she backed up. She backed into the tower wall, watching him carefully as her breathing picked up.

Rubbing his head as he stood to his feet, "You are ever the feisty one, my Lady. How have you been?"

_Better before you showed up._ Katara broke into a nervous sweat at being in the same room as her rapist. She didn't know why he acted as if she saw him as anything different. But his need to be chummy with her was very uncomfortable for her. Didn't he know what he did to her?

Seeing the same fear in the waterbender's eyes that he saw back in the Earth Kingdom when he found her, Shin backed off and raised his hands in peace. "I'm not here for you, Katara. I just want my master. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I-I I…-" Katara could barely keep herself together as his wicked smile flashed right before her eyes. She remembered the smile from when he raped her. The way he seemed to be having his wildest fantasies fulfilled at her expense. She remembered telling him to stop and him torturing her. Burning her feet when she tried to run. Biting her when she tried stop him. Choking her just for his own amusement. He was brutal. Cruel and cold. She remembered it all and seeing him now, all those years of blocking the memories out seemed to pile up on her. She couldn't breathe. She thought after seeing him in the Earth Kingdom that she would be fine but it seemed different this time around.

Seeing the waterbender drop on her hand and knees, unable to get a hold of herself, Shin just smirked and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her and patted her head.

"Tell me, where he is or things will get ugly, Katara." Shin whispered in an eerie tone as he took a lock of her hair. "I have missed your scent. Don't make me stay here any longer than I need to. I might forget who I came here for."

"The prison! He's in the prison!" Katara spat out immediately as her eyes were wide with grief and terror. She wanted him to leave. She just wanted him to leave already. _Please leave._ She quivered in her spot. _Just go._

The waterbender curled up as he moved away from her, satisfied with her response. Shin grinned at how cowardly she looked. Why was it that women were so frightened of their rapists? Why, if she had only given in, it might have been enjoyable for her too. _What a pity,_ he did miss how she'd smile in his company but gone were those days.

When Shin left, Katara began crying on the floor in a pool of her own urine. He touched her. She couldn't believe he touched her. Again. The waterbender shivered in that one spot and stayed there for hours. Just wanting to be alone for a while. She couldn't go back to her daughter like this. Not like this.

….

Ozai sat in his cell waiting for the waterbender to return with dinner. He hated being alone in here. Reminded him of when he was in the temple catacombs. He'd wait till they'd come to torture him. Tear him apart. Experiment with him. Treat him like an animal. If he thought to much about it, he'd start losing it like he did the other night. Screaming in his sleep, begging to be left alone. It was pathetic.

Sometimes, when he'd fall asleep, he'd swear at any moment someone would walk in and drug him. He'd find himself back on the table in that room with Lao's shit stained smile and his arm lopped off. But when he work, he'd just see Katara with her tray of food and medicine.

That woman. She meant everything to him and yet, he resented her after this betrayal of hers. He rather it be anyone but her to do this to him. Anyone else. Just not her.

The former tyrant lifted from his gloominess as he saw the door, quickly thinking of an insult to throw her way as he felt like ruining her day more. However; instead of the waterbender, he got a quite unexpected guests.

"Come to break me out of prison?" Ozai smirked

Shin smirked back and bowed, "Of course, your majesty. We need you to lead us to victory. Can't do that behind bars."

Standing to his feet, Ozai walked towards the bars and gripped them in his hands. "Then let's go."

As he escaped prison, Ozai wanted to pay his waterbender a visit before leaving. He had a few words for her now that he was out and they weren't good. When he and Shin arrived at the door of her chambers, they quickly slid in before any guards could see.

"Stay here." Ozai told Shin as he went down the hall to Katara's bedroom. Reaching it, he kicked the door open only to find she wasn't in there. He then heard running water and crept over to the bathroom door that was slightly ajared. As he peeked his head in he saw her and not how he expected.

Sitting on the floor of the shower curled up in a ball with red marks along her the skin of her arms was Katara crying. His brows furrowed. What was this? She just sat there crying to herself as water ran over her head, mumbling something to herself. He hadn't seen her like this before and he wondered if she was always like this. Even back when they were together seven years ago. Was she sad like this? So much so that standing became too great a task for her.

Peeping in over Ozai's shoulder, "I didn't think I had scared her that much."

"What?" Ozai turned around to glare at Shin.

Sighing, Shin explained how he spotted the waterbender and followed her to the hawk tower. There he might have frightened her with his presence. She was perhaps more frightened of him now than when she came across him in the woods.

Ozai turned back to watch his ex-wife having her meltdown, rethinking what he had planned to say to her.

"She practically peed herself when she saw me." Shin laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm going back to my cell." Ozai turned away and started heading out the room.

"Wait, what?!" Shin was confused.

"Just take me back and shut up." Ozai said in annoyance. He walked out of the room and started on his way back to the prison. He hated seeing her just now like that. It made him realize what he's done and what she's been through. If being her prisoner made her feel better than fine. He'd be her prisoner. For her, he'd do anything. Including put his ambitions on hold.

…..

A/N:

Awww, Ozai wants to stay now after being a total jerk. And Katara's condition is worsening. Zuko, how does he feel after finding out from his father that Katara still has feelings for him. And Sokka, how is he going to act when he sees his sister after six years. I really hoped you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm back! Katara is soon to exit our story for a little while as she is reaching her deep sleep. I'll try not to make she isn't gone for too many chapters but be ready. Our Heroine will come back with things figured out. We have other characters that will be taking her spotlight. Mostly Kya and Zhiar as they'll have their own storyline happening. Ozai and Zuko's storyline is about to take off soon. Can't wait for all of you to read what I have planned for this story. The action and excitement and twists and turns are about to start rolling in so get ready my lovelies!

Chapter 7:

Katara was late. She couldn't believe how late she was. Sleeping so late that her own daughter had to wake her up. It was probably the slumber. It was getting closer. She didn't know how long she had but she prayed she had enough time to get everything done before she did fall asleep for seven years.

Arriving at the prison, Katara took the tray from the guards' station and headed up to the top floor where Ozai's isolated cell was. She took a deep breath and prepped herself before she entered. She never knew what he was going to throw her way and so she needed to always be ready for it.

Entering, Katara kept her eyes on the tray she carried in and walked forward to the cell bars. As she knelt down and served him his meal, Katara noticed one strange detail.

Yesterday, Shin had come to ask her where Ozai was and to her knowledge, he was going to free Ozai from here. So...what the hell was going on?

Looking up at Ozai, Katara furrowed her brows. "Why aren't you gone?"

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Shin. He was here. He is here. Why hasn't he come to break you out?" Katara eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ozai lounged on his side and watched the waterbender as she stared at him accusingly. "I'm not planning anything. I just figured I'd stay. Give you something better to do than cry in the shower while you claw your skin."

Katara's eyes widened. "Y-yo-you saw me?!"

Nodding his head as he popped a grape in his mouth from his tray, "You're a truly sad sight to see, Katara. I never expected to see you that way and I'm sorry if I have anything to do with it."

The waterbender sat there dumbfounded. _Did he just apologize to me? Has he ever apologized to me?_ Katara was so lost for words. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be but yet, it was.

"I didn't realize my actions would have caused you grief as it has and I see now why you felt this was the only way."

_He can't be serious right now, could he?_ La, Katara was in a very strange predicament. Ozai was apologizing to her and he sounded sincere.

"I won't leave unless it's what you want." Ozai sat up and moved closer to the bars.

Katara watched his hand reach out to her and then felt it caress her cheek. Her eyes lifted to his again as she shed a tear.

"I told Shin where you were. I wanted him to help you escape. I even wrote a letter to send to Omashu for you. I-I I don't want you in here."

"I chose to stay, Katara. I figured it would give me more time with you being here."

Pulling away from him, Katara dropped her gaze and looked to the syringe next to her. Ozai held out his arm for her. He would stay just a little longer. For her sake. And when he did leave, he'd do so without harming her or causing her any more issues. He knew she was tired of him and his ways. He could see that now. She was tired of caring about someone that didn't care to watch their actions and how they affected those around them.

At the end of the day, Katara had been good to him. Loyal and faithful. He shouldn't force her to be more when he had done little to ease her suffering. He was sincerely apologetic for what he had done to her.

…..

Zhiar had returned to school and become even more popular with his peers. Everyone was talking about how the dean and a teacher confirmed his father's existence and how amazing it was that this had happened. He was bombarded with questions and comments about his father from everyone. He didn't even know how to respond. But as he relived the days he spent with his father, Zhiar was more than happy to impress everyone with what he had to say.

Jin Su, who convinced him to write his mother, even invited him to her family's estate that was located near the school. Zhiar was so happy that he couldn't help but go to every class with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Zhiar, heard you're going to Jin Su's place." His friend Toshi snickered as he punched his arm playfully.

Zhiar blushed and looked away. A few weeks before his mother showed up, Zhiar confessed he had a crush on Jin Su. All his close pals knew. He probably shouldn't have said anything to them about it.

"Well, at least her family is high in rank and status." Toshi said.

Shrugging his shoulders to play it off, "It's just to meet her brother, Yoshiro."

"Zhiar, he's the head of the Fujioka clan! That's big!" Toshi's eyes were wide.

_Head of the clan?_

"Whoa, Zhiar don't mess this up! If you impress her brother, who knows, your mom might get a letter to arrange a marriage!"

"But I'm only seven." Zhiar was confused.

Toshi laughed and patted his friend on the back, "I've been engaged since before I was born and so has pretty much everyone here. You're a bit late but don't worry, Yoshiro might like you and then you might end up engaged. Just keep reminding him you're the son of Fire Lord Ozai."

Zhiar felt overwhelmed. He didn't know he was going to be auditioning for an marriage arrangement. He just thought he was going over a cute girl's house and that would be all. But he guess there was more to living the life of a highborn than he thought. Hopefully, he didn't blow it.

When the day came for him to visit Jin Su's family estate with her, Zhiar was incredibly nervous. He didn't know what to do or say when he arrived at the massive estate. It looked like a mini palace. Jin Su took his hand and smiled at him.

"Come on, my brother is waiting for us."

_I want to go home._ The little seven thought as he swallowed hard.

However; as he greeted the clan's head in his office on his knees bowing respectfully upon meeting the head of the clan, Zhiar was about to relax when Yoshiro laughed and told him it was not necessary. The clan's head led the two children to the lovely garden of the estate, to Zhiar, it was even more beautiful than the few at the palace. They were led to the patio area of the garden and all took a seat on the cushions on the stone pavement. Already, snacks were prepared for them and ready to be consumed. Zhiar wanted a cookie so badly, anything to settle his cowering stomach.

"Jin Su, poor your friend some tea. He looks a bit ill." Yoshiro chuckled at the little boy.

Jin Su smiled and picked up the teakettle, pouring a cup for her guest. She then picked it up as if it were so precious and deliquette and placed it down in front of Zhiar on the low table they sat at. Zhiar thanked her before bringing the teacup to his lips as he did, Yoshiro watched him carefully.

"I hear your father is alive." The clan's head said abruptly.

Nodding his head as he set the teacup down, "He is. He and my mother showed up a last week to get me from school."

"And how is he? Well, I hope."

"Yes."

"Good. I would hope our Lord was doing fine as our country is in desperate need of him." Yoshiro was poured a cup by his kid sister and he picked it up to drink. "Do you think he has any plans to take back the throne?"

Zhiar swallowed hard and drank some more tea. He really didn't know. His father hadn't said anything about that to him, he wouldn't think is father would. He just played games with them and spent time with them. Whatever he was up to, the little boy didn't know. But he did know his mother betrayed his father. He watched as she had his father taken away to prison. So maybe his dad was up to something and his mother didn't like it. They did used to be enemies.

So Zhiar told him this.

Yoshiro eyed the boy and then gazed away. _So that water woman is a problem. I'll have to deal with her._

When the visit was over, Zhiar said goodbye to Yoshiro and Jin Su. Once the head of the family left, Jin Su reached up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on Zhiar's cheek. His eyes widened as his face flushed.

"Thanks for coming over, today. Let's do this again some other time."

"Sure." Zhiar said with a smile as he touched his face. _She likes me_!

…

Katara returned from Ozai's cell to her chambers after he told her that he was staying in prison. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and a light-hearted feeling come over her. _He said sorry._ It was the one thing she wanted to hear that she just knew she never would but did. It made her incredibly happy and full of joy. She needed to have heard that.

Now, he understood her. Understood her hurt. Her pain. Her suffering. He knew now the extent of what he had done to her and he wanted to make it right. Atone for his sins and transgressions against her. Whether they were intentional or not. He decided to remain in his cell until she felt he had paid in full his wrongdoings. Though it would take more than rotting in a cell for her to forgive him completely, she knew it was the first step to forgiveness. Now all she needed to do was find the same path to her own forgiveness. What will it take for her to be redeemed?

Kya came upon her as she stood in the sitting room of her chambers. She signed to her mother that Zuko wanted to see her. But Katara wasn't quite in the mood to see Zuko just yet. She wanted to bask in what she heard Ozai told her. And do so with her daughter in her arms.

Lounging on the sofa, Katara told her daughter to come forth as she pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her to her chest. She stroked her hair as she pressed her lips to the crown of her head. Kya embraced her mother back.

"I love you and your brother so much. I want you to always know that. No matter what, know that mommy loves you both." Katara said with slightly teary eyes.

Kya lifted her head from her mother's chest and gazed at the woman. Katara smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Tonight, I'll let you visit your father." Katara said.

The little waterbender smiled. She couldn't wait to see him. Ever since she and her brother watched him be taken back off to prison, they had worried they'd never see him again. But now, she was.

Signing to her mother, *Can I bring the Pai Sho board?*

Nodding her head, Katara kissed Kya's forehead. "Of course, my love."

The mother and daughter cuddled one another some more before a knock on her chamber doors interrupted them.

Getting up to answer, Katara opened the door to see the last person on earth she had expected to see.

"Sokka?!"

"Sorry, Katara. I tried to reach you before you left this morning to tell you." Zuko said as he stood right beside the tribesman.

Staring with a numbness towards his sister, Sokka looked her over and saw she hadn't changed much in appearances. Just a slightly taller and a bit darker complexion wise. Her hair had grown back out, much longer than before. But nothing had changed much about her. And he didn't deem this a good thing.

Zuko noticed the awkwardness between the two siblings and told Sokka that he would show him to his guest chambers. The tribesman said nothing as he stared down his sister. He sucked his teeth as he turned to leave, wanting to settle in before he dealt with her.

Katara made eye contact with Zuko, who apologized again. He was going to tell her sooner but he only found out late last night that Sokka would be arriving in the morning.

"We need to talk." Katara folded her arms and gritted out.

Scratching his head, "I agree. But look, I'll be right back."

"Hurry."

Zuko hurried and made his way back in no time, sitting down as his sister worked on her drawings on the floor. Katara came in with tea and snacks, setting it on the low table.

"Why is he here?" Katara eyed Zuko as she swiped a cookie off the tray she brought in.

Sighing, Zuko dug in his sash and pulled out two scrolls. "He brought these with him and said your father wanted him to protect you while Ozai is on the loose."

Honestly, Katara had no idea how to respond or feel about that. While she should be happy seeing as her father still cares about her wellbeing. It upset her that he felt she needed protection. Especially after six years of exile. It made her feel like she was more so being spied on than anything. Like now that he knew from Suki and Jee that Ozai was out of his original cell, he wanted to be sure she didn't do anything treacherous.

"I wouldn't worry about Sokka so much right now. We're having Northern Water Tribe guests later this week. Arnook wrote me." Zuko reached in his pockets and remove another scroll. "He wants to see you."

_Dear La._ She hoped he hadn't come to visit for what she was thinking because she was sure she had been very clear about how she felt on his proposition when she collapsed a temple on everyone. Sighing, the waterbender snatched the scroll from Zuko and tore the seal off. Her father's and grandmother's letters would have to wait.

_Dear, Princess Katara:_

_I hope this finds you well. I, Chieftain Arnook, plan to visit the Fire Nation to reach a trading agreement with the current Fire Lord but in the meantime, I would like us to re-explore what I do believe we have between us. You were very kind and gracious when I was held prisoner under your former husband, Ozai's reign. And not to mention, the kindness you showed me and my late wife after our daughter passed. I believe your exile has been long enough. Please, with me, consider the opportunity to rejoin your family and people of the tribes. I will be in the Fire Nation soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe._

Katara glared at the scroll and tore it up. "He wants another chance at marrying me, no doubt. His wife passed."

"Well, that's insane. Doesn't he remember what happened last time?"

"He probably hit his head or something because I'm not marrying any while your jealous father is eating people's arms off." Katara sat up from the sofa. "I'll need to see Arnook as soon as he gets here so I can have a word with him. Obviously, I don't want him to think there's even slightly a chance."

Zuko agreed. Besides, Katara had feelings for him. His father told him. So he needed to figure out a way to capitalize on that before too long had gone by. He wasn't getting any younger and Katara was falling into a slumber. It was long past due for him to marry and have his own family. And he wanted it with no one but Katara.

Standing up too, Zuko straightened himself out and decided it was now or never.

"Hey, Tara, I wanted to know if sometime this week, you'd like to go out for dinner. Just you and I." He cleared his throat, trying to soon confident.

Katara looked at him strangely, "Why?"

"Oh, I just figured we could unwind together. Go in our disguises. Get away from the palace for a bit." Zuko suddenly felt nervous and under pressure.

Cracking a smile, Katara nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" He said all too excitedly before he had to clear his throat again and play it off. "Yeah, great. I guess I'll come by later this week to grab you and we can head out."

As the Fire Lord left, Katara sighed and shook her head. Zuko was acting weird again. But when was he not acting weird? He was weird by default. But that was necessarily bad. She liked him that way. It was cute. Especially for a Fire Nation male. All of the ones besides him that she knew were cocky pricks. Zuko was different, in the best way. Here he was Fire Lord and he found it insanely difficult to ask a girl out. _Geez, took him long enough._ Seven years he waited to ask her out on a date and they were closer than anyone. Why did he take so long?

…

The next day, Katara took her daughter with her to see Ozai and as she stopped by the guard's station to pick up the tray for the unnamed prisoner on an isolated hall on the top floor. The guards all whispered to themselves.

"I'm telling you, Lord Ozai is up there. Why you think she's bringing her child with her?"

"I know right! Fire Lord Zuko only lets the elites up there with himself and Lady Katara included."

"So that attack?"

"It was a statement. Lord Ozai is back. We better prepare for when he escapes."

"Yeah."

Katara sighed and ignored the men talking amongst themselves. She held the tray in one hand while holding her daughter's hand with the other. And when they arrived at Ozai's cell, she heard voices coming from within. Pushing the door open, Katara dropped the tray immediately and grabbed her daughter, hauling her in her arms. Kya dropped the Pai Sho board she had brought with her to play with her father.

"Katara, wait!" Ozai called.

Shin sighed and shook his head. "I'll go bring her back."

The former nobleman started out the door after the two waterbenders but then he thought he'd just force her back up here the easy way. He didn't feel like running. Plus, he knew for a fact his bloodbending outmatched hers. She didn't have the same practice as he did. So, Shin forced the waterbender back to him and his master. When he saw her walk back up the stairs and come back up the hall, Shin grinned.

"Good girl." He saw the eyes of terror on the woman's face as she held tight to her small daughter.

Forcing the waterbender to sit down on the floor, Shin patted her head and eyed his master. "I'll be back with more food." Ozai wanted to strangle Shin for using that wicked ability on Katara, he growled.

When Shin left, Kya wiggled out of her mother's arms and went to where she dropped the board game on the floor. The little girl picked it up and ran up to the cell bars. Unable to communicate with her father through sign language as he did not understand, Kya figured she play a game with him.

Smiling at his little girl, "So you've come to challenge me, small one."

Kya giggled and nodded her head.

Katara reeled herself together for sake of her daughter but she nervously looked over her shoulder every few minutes to be sure Shin hadn't returned yet.

"Ah, you have me cornered." Ozai stroked his beard as he gazed down over the gameboard. "But you'll have to do better than that." Moving a piece to capture her piece.

The two played a few games before Katara deemed it time to leave. Kya was kissed on the forehead by her father. She smiled at him and gestured her hands for him to stoop lower for her. The little girl reached through the bar to kiss him on the cheek. Katara saw this and her heart melted as Kya came racing up to take her hand.

In his cell, Ozai looked at the waterbender he had been married to once and thanked her for bringing his daughter to see him. Katara didn't know what the say back. Something else she wasn't used to hearing him say to her.

As Katara left, Ozai's gaze hardened and he slouched where he sat on the floor. Shin crept his way in from the window on the other side of the room.

"What beautiful waterbenders you have, your majesty. You must be a proud man." Shin tried buttering up the grumpy looking prisoner but failed.

Growling, Ozai told Shin to shut the hell up and get back to the ships. He had already given his instructions for a new plan. An attack on Bei Seng Sei needed to be implemented while he was in prison and be successfully completed by the time he left the Fire Nation. He was still scheming for his throne. That would never change but now he needed to clear Katara's name in the process somehow. But how?

…..

Maybe it was a bad time or something she just shouldn't do but Katara couldn't help herself. She just wanted to see her brother. It had been six years since the incident and the last time she saw him. She missed him, despite him looking anything but happy to see her.

Carrying a container of sweet plum cake that she made, Katara hoped to smooth things over with her brother with the sweets and an explanation for what she did. She didn't mean to hurt Toph and him. She just couldn't go through with another arranged marriage. It was too much. Besides, six years of exile was a lot. She felt it was time she was able to make some contact with her tribe and its members. But the only way to do that was through Sokka.

*Knock Knock*

Katara waited outside his door trying to think of what to say and trying to present a warm smile. This had to be perfect or Sokka would see right through her and see that she was frightened of him and what he'd say to her. La, she just wanted things to go back to how it was before.

Answering the door, Sokka found his younger sister standing in the doorway with a container and a smile. She looked at him warmly, almost too warmly. He didn't like it. Why was she here anyways? Hopefully, not to break the ice between them. Because that ship had sailed. He was done with her. She was the reason he lost his first child and why their tribe was going through a harsh winter without aid and support. He didn't want to talk to her, much less see her. He didn't know why his father sent him here. It was pointless, he didn't forgive her and never would.

"Hey, Sokka." Katara said nervously as she held out the container of sweet plum cake. "I was baking and thought you might want to try some of this recipe I picked up. It's really sweet."

Sokka said nothing as he stared numbly at her.

Feeling under great pressure, the nervous waterbender waited for him to take the container but he only stared at her so she retracted it. "I guess you don't eat sweets anymore. Probably should have asked what you'd like. I know it's been some time but we can make up for lost t-"

"I don't think that's necessary, Katara." Sokka began closing his door.

But Katara stuck her foot in its way and her face contorted with a pleading look, "Hey, can we at least talk? Clear things up and bury the hatchet?"

"No. That's not how things work with us anymore, Katara. You made it clear years ago that we weren't your family anymore. You chose them over us."

"Wait, no I didn't. I chose to not be used again. You don't know what Arnook was like when I stayed with him. He was-"

"And so was Ozai but you didn't seem to mind that. I bet it overjoys you to know he's alive."

Katara paused and furrowed her brows, "Wait, you knew?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sokka stepped up to her and glared down at her as he towered over her. "Everyone that voted for his execution knew the truth. He's an immortal. Killing him was impossible, trust me, we chopped his head off more than once."

Katara backed up and shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Everyone already knew. Everyone but her. Did they think she was going to try and betray them again? Did they think so lowly of her? Really?!

"Katara, look, I get you want to make things right. I know you do but I can't forgive you for what you did. Maybe dad and gran gran and a few others but not me. I'm not interested in your apology or whatever this is."

And Sokka slammed the door in her face, causing the container to fall out of her hands and spill on the floor.

Having walked by and witness the exchange, Daikoku saw the water woman crouching down to clean up the mess that was maid. He didn't understand whyshe didn't just call for a servant of someone to come clean it. He watched her as he heard her weeping as she cleaned. It bothered him a little to see her like that. For the last week he thought she was just a drunk with no depth to her but clearly there was more to her. No one cried like that after being shot down by their brother for nothing.

So, reluctantly, Daikoku decided he could watch no more. He walked over to the weeping water woman and crouched down to her. He began helping pick up the pieces of cake that were all on the floor.

The waterbender looked up to see him helping her and she sniffled up her tears. "Daikoku...what are you-"

"Shh, woman, I'm trying to help you. Don't ask questions." He told her.

Katara nodded her head and went back to picking up the mess. When they finished cleaning, the two stood up and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Lady Katara." He finally spoke her title. "I can see why you have been downing the liquor so much. Being rejected and cast out of your family must be a lot."

She said nothing as she gazed down and nodded, holding her container of ruined plum cake.

"I want to make it up to you for the trouble I've put you through. Join me for lunch tomorrow at my manor in the city. My brother should be there and I'm sure he will enjoy your company."

Katara really didn't know what to say now. He was inviting her over. Was this some sort of set up? Was Daikoku also in on Lao's projects? She didn't know but what she did know was that this was her chance to get close enough to get valuable information on Minister Fujioka and his ties to Lao's projects.

"Sure, I'll come." Katara wiped her eyes.

"Excellent, we'll head there after the council meeting tomorrow."

….

It was date night. A night to hopefully be remembered for the two powerful benders. They had waited a long time for this but finally it was here. Katara dressed in her Fire Nation disguise. Gold eye contacts. A dark hair wig that she pinned up with a butterfly hairpin. A dark red skirt that opened at the sides and a top that cut off just above her navel. She looked like she did during the war when they first arrived in the Fire Nation. She twirled around and giggled, feeling like that young girl all over again. She remember she had just turned seventeen that year and Zuko had joined their group. If tonight could feel like those days, then she was excited for it.

A knock came at her door and Katara opened it. It was the new caregiver for her daughter. A palace maid who had served the royal family for many years. She was a sweet old woman and Katara trusted that her daughter was in good hands.

"She's in the sitting room drawing so she shouldn't need too much watching for now. Just make sure she has her dinner." Katara instructed.

Nodding her head, "Yes, my Lady."

With that, Katara dashed off down the halls to the place where Zuko told her to meet him. The outer palace gardens. The ones closest to the palace walls. She arrived there on time to see Zuko show up at the same time as her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. Excited for the night.

"Someone looks excited." Zuko remarked, loving how she looked tonight.

Beaming, Katara came up to him and pulled on his arm. "Tell me, Zuko. Where are we going first."

"Dinner." He said scratching his head. "I sort of skipped lunch today with all the meetings and paperwork I had to complete."

"Alright, then let's go!" She tugged his arm with her as they reached a tree that hung over the palace wall.

Zuko climbed it first as he was more dressed for climbing than Katara and offered her his hand to pull her up. As she grabbed his hand and he pulled her, the two crouched in the tree looking down to see if there were any guards beneath them patrolling. Zuko jumped down first and lifted his arms to catch her but just before she jumped down. A guard spotted them.

"Hey, you there!"

_OH SHIT!_ They thought in unison. Katara hurried and fell into Zuko's arms. He placed her down on her feet and took her hand. Both running away from the guard yelling for them to come back. They ran and ran down the night time streets of the upper district of the city, laughing loudly as they did. When they stopped, close to the market district, the two had to catch their breaths. Laughing and running wasn't a good mix, at all.

"Agni, I can't breathe." Zuko laughed as he flopped on the ground.

Laughing just as hard, "I think we're off to a good start."

Standing back to his feet, Zuko laughed some more and looked over at the waterbender. "I still got it, I guess."

"Oh shut up!" Katara laughed even harder. "That wasn't you. Just poor timing."

The two did their best to get the laughter out of their system but failed epically as they both added insult to injury by cracking more jokes. Katara brought up how Zuko runs like a fireball was chasing him while Zuko commented on her tendency to fall a lot, she nearly took them both down several times.

When they finally recovered, Katara hung onto Zuko's arm as they simply walked down the streets. Her head leaned against his upper arm.

"I noticed you've been taking Kya to the prison." Zuko started a conversation.

Humming a 'yes', "She and Ozai get along. They understand each other without her having to sign to him. I thought it would be good for the both of them."

"Just be careful. My father and Azula were close and you saw how that turned out."

"I know but I sense this isn't like that." Katara smiled to herself. "He simply loves her."

"Still, be careful. My father can love you and still use you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The couple arrived at their destination and greeted the host standing by the door of the restaurant. Zuko had made reservations earlier in the week upon Katara agreeing to go on a date with him. It was a nice place. Served Earth Kingdom cuisines and authentic air nomad pastries, recipes that were discovered during the genocide. This was a bit off putting when Zuko told her upon being seated but she was all for trying new dishes. It was about time she had something other than the Fire Nation food she ate all the time. She wasn't really a fan of the food though she'd scuff it down with little problem.

"What are you thinking about ordering?" Katara asked as she looked over the long and wide menu options.

Sighing to himself as he scratched his head, Zuko needed a minute. Some of the items he wasn't sure he read right as the names didn't make sense and the ingredients didn't sound right either.

"I think the wild mud-bull pie with gravy looks editable." Zuko cringed. He had no idea. "I think I picked the wrong place to eat."

Scoffing, "Well, I'm not going anywhere. This is the only place in possibly the whole country that doesn't load their food with hot ass spices. I'm staying right here and getting the spider-crab cream puffs and octo-steak."

"Fine." Zuko groaned, he guess he would just have to see what mub-bull pie and gravy tasted like but he wasn't so sure. Earth Kingdom food was very different from Fire Nation cuisines from what he remember from traveling abroad.

The two ordered their meals and conversed as they waited. Katara asked Zuko if he thought about going on vacation someday. He replied that he would love to. Possibly to Omashu or Bei Seng Sei to see his uncle but that was unlikely at the current time. Ozai was a problem again. He couldn't leave the throne unattended. Not when he was at risk of losing it.

"So not even a mini vacation to Ember Island?" Katara raised her brow with a smirk. "You'll get to see me in a bikini again. Like old times."

Rolling his eyes he chuckled, "Don't try to bribe me into taking you to the beach house."

"Oh come on Zuko, it'll be fun! Zhiar and Kya would have a blast. You and me can get away from the palace for a bit. You know I did come back early from my vacation."

Scoffing again, "Because four months wasn't enough of a vacation for you."

Katara laughed and as their food arrived and was placed down in front of them, her eyes lit up. Oh she was starving. She hoped it was as tasty as it all looked. Zuko didn't waste time tasting his food and when he did, he began diving right into it. The waterbender joined him and scarfed down her food. The two through manners and dining room etiquette out the window, disturbing some of the other guests. But it was thanks to their disguises that they didn't care to implement proper usage of table utensils as they ate with their hands, much like they had to do on their travels.

"I want to try." Katara tried sticking her fingers in his mud pie with gravy but he swatted her hand away.

Zuko eyed her and used the soup spoon to get some of the pie on it, he then told Katara to open her mouth. She did as he let her try it and when she did, she hummed happily.

"It's so delicious, Zuko! You have to bring me here again, promise?!"

"I promise."

It wasn't long before they finished their meal and cashed out with their waiter. Outside the restaurant, the two were hand in hand.

"Where to next?"

"A play, though I think we're a bit late."

"That's fine. I'll race you there."

Zuko raise his brows, "In that?" he looked her up and down.

Sliding off her shoes, Katara held them in one hand as she got in formation to take off running. "Yup."

Shaking his head as he chuckled and assumed position, "Fine but we both know who's going to win."

"Yeah, me!" And Katara took off.

Zuko ran after her, shouting she was cheating but Katara didn't care. All was fair in love and war.

Meeting Katara down at the theater, Zuko panted and called her cheater. Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him in.

"Two tickets to the ballad of the two lovers." Zuko bought their tickets.

They rushed into the theater as the play was already ten minutes into its showing and took a seat at the balcony seats. Both of them cuddled in close to each other and watched the play unfold. It was a historical romance about two lovers that start as enemies but share a bond that would last lifetimes. They saw themselves in the play. Being that they were enemies once and now shared a connection that could not be broken despite all the attempts that had been made to do so.

There was a part where the male lead had married someone else after believing the female lead had died. They exchanged looks and then went back to watching.

"Forgive me, my love, for I thought you dead."

"I was only gone seven years, beloved. How could you believe me to be dead? I wrote you."

"You letters never reached me and besides, I had to make a family for myself. For an heir needs to be born to the throne."

Katara didn't like this part. It made her eyes twitch in annoyance. Why would the man move on? Why didn't he just wait for her? Zuko was more annoyed with the woman. Why didn't she get that she disappeared? Didn't she understand how royals operate? No heir no future, point blank.

When the play ended, Zuko and Katara left unsatisfied with the ending. They felt cheated out of their money. Never were they recommending this to anyone. Shitty play.

They walked out into the streets once again and said nothing to each other. Realizing the play felt too close to home. It bothered them and not in a good way. The play was perhaps the worst part of the night and not wanting to end the night on a bad note, Katara made a suggestion.

"How about we go get some drinks before we head back. I know this really great bar." She said with some enthusiasm.

_I'm sure you do._ Zuko mentally begrudged. But it wasn't a total bad idea. He couldn't think of the last time he had gotten himself drunk.

"Sure, why not?"

Worst idea ever! Katara started an argument in her drunken state with a man four times her size and Zuko was forced to step in. The two ended up facing off with an entire group and barely came out unscathed. Katara's wig was snatched off and her skirt was torn some more. She had bruises on her upper arm and shoulder area. Meanwhile, Zuko was sporting a bloody nose and a bruised eye, his good eye.

"We're not doing that again, Katara. Geez, you almost got us figured out." Zuko rubbed the side of his head.

With a toothy smile, Katara smiled widely. "I still had a great time, Zuko. Thank you."

Scoffing as he walked ahead of her, "Sure, I bet you got a kick out of causing trouble."

Shaking her head, "No, I just liked knowing what it's like to go on a date." She smiled at him as she ran up to him and clung to his arm.

Zuko paused and looked at her with his brow cocked, "What? You've never been on a date?"

"Of course not, Zuko." She giggled. "When would I have ever gone on a date?"

She had a good point there. The war and training the Avatar made it too busy for them to get away for a date. He knew he was her first boyfriend, so it wasn't like she ever had the chance to go on a date before. And he knew for a fact that his father wasn't as big of a ladies man as some would think. If not for his looks, wealth, and power, his father would just be an angry lonely man. So he couldn't see his father taking her on a date. He was fairly sure his father had never been on a date himself. The man wouldn't know the first thing to do on a date.

Something he thought about made Zuko laugh, "Can you see my father asking someone on a date?"

Katara cried laughing, "No! Your father would scare them into saying yes!"

"'Date me or die.' Zuko mimicked his father's voice. "Or something creepy like that."

"No, no, he'd be more like. 'Your loved ones are counting on you to make the right decision. Now be mine or they will suffer.'" Katara couldn't help laughing after saying that.

Zuko looked at her strangely. "Is that what he said to you?"

Laughing, Katara shrugged her shoulder. "Something like that."

_Geez, he really doesn't know how to ask someone out._ Zuko cringed.

The laughter simmered down after long as they were on their way back to the palace. The two of them enjoyed the nighttime air and the setting. It was beautiful at night when people would light their lanterns and illuminate the night like stars down below. But speaking of stars, Zuko saw a real star up above, fall across the canvas of night. He paused to watch it shoot from one end to another. Katara watched with him, holding to his arm.

They were quiet as they watched two more stars fall over the night sky. It was a sight they hadn't seen before. Three stars in one night. How unlikely to happen before them and yet it did.

Taking a deep breath of air as he watched the scene of the twinkling stars, Zuko remained looking up as he spoke. "At night when I sleep, I still dream about us getting married."

"Zuko?!" Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

Smiling as he gazed above, "In my dreams, we have a family together and you're happy. You just smile all day like you've been doing tonight. I dream about it almost every night."

The waterbender looked at him with a somber look as he remained watching the stars, "Zuko, that's nice and all but-"

"It's just a dream, Katara." Zuko brought his gaze down to her. "Relax, I'm not proposing to you or anything. It's just something I've wanted for a long time."

"I'm sorry." Katara said in a struggling tone. She didn't know what to say. She knew Zuko had loved her all this time, still but she didn't realize it was so deep. And for him to want to marry her. Even after her having been married to his father. She hurt knowing it could have been him she was married to instead and she knew he did too. That Kya and Zhiar could have been his children instead of his brother and sister.

"Don't be. I'm fine with dreaming. I've dreamed most of my life, I think." Zuko smiled at her. "Besides, in my dreams you don't start fights in bars or drink at any time of day. So I can settle for dream you."

As they looked back up at the sky. "Whatever."

"But Katara…"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider it? Us ever being married."

There was a small moment of silence before Katara was ready to give her answer but when she was about to, Zuko took her by both sides of her face and pressed his lips to hers. She stood still and stiff briefly before placing her hands on his and kissing him back.

They found their way back home and in Zuko's chambers pulling articles of clothes off one another. Katara jumped in his arms as he pressed her up against his bookcase and devoured her lips. She groaned into his mouth as he conquered hers, drawing her hands into his hair and gripping his scalp.

"Take me already, Zuko."

"I'm going to. Be patient."

"I can't wait any longer!" She said hysterically.

Carrying her to his bed, Zuko plopped her down on his bed and kissed her hard as he climbed on top of her. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and started tugging them down. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, pinning her down. His lips came off of hers as he looked down at her with a scowl.

"I said wait. I'm not trying to rush things."

Rolling her eyes, "And look where that's gotten us. Nowhere till now."

"Agni, you get on my nerves."

"Good." Katara smirked as she lifted her head up to capture his lips, "Now think of that when you're doing me. I like it rough."

_Good cause I'm not holding back anymore._

In the morning, Katara found herself being woken up to the sun beaming through the window. She hissed and rolled over so to get it from her eyes and as she did, she saw the pale bare torso of Zuko. Instantly, last night played in her head and she squirmed from the way it all felt to her. Unlike the first time they had sex, this was amazing. Her hand reached to his torso and her hand touched his warm skin. Upon doing this, the firebender woke with his hand cuffing her wrist and his eyes pinning her in place. She smiled suggestively at him as he pulled her to him.

In his arms, she snuggled in close to him, breathing in his smokey scent.

"Let's do it again." Katara grinned as she tried pressing her lips to his.

Stopping her as he smiled back at her, "We're already late. You've got prison duty and I need to get to my meeting with my advisors." Zuko told her.

"Then tonight? See if we can make a repeat of last night's escapade." Katara said seductively.

Biting his lip, "Tonight's fine by me."

"Good." she kissed him hard on the lips before sitting up and tossing the covers off. "Because I'm going to need it once the day is over. Daikoku invited me to his manor to meet his brother, Yoshiro. I think it might be my only opportunity to get more information about Lao and his experiments."

Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and brushed her hair out of her face. "Be safe."

"I will." and she kissed him again.

…..

Arriving late with breakfast, Katara rushed to Ozai's cell and peeked her head in for any sign of Shin.

"I sent him away." Ozai said as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

Coming in, the waterbender came up to his cell and knelt down as she always did. She removed the top as she pushed the tray under the bars.

Ozai looked over and sighed, staring at her with his intense but soft gaze. He felt like there was something different about her. Something off. So he sat up and pulled his tray to him and began eating. The two sat in silence for a moment or so till he finished. To him, the fact that she didn't leave already meant she had something to say. He wondered what.

_Can't tell him about me and Zuko._ Ozai would be pissed off again and she wasn't ready to go back to being called a whore. But there was something she could tell him. Something that was actually on her mind a lot.

"My brother, he's here." Katara told him. "But I think he hates me after I did something I can't take back."

Sighing, "Don't tell me, is it about us?"

"No, this I did myself." Katara began telling him about her and Arnook. How he wanted to marry her, how he took her kindness while he was prisoner as something more than it was. "He proposed to me shortly after speaking with my father about a full fledged alliance. And…"

She said yes just like she said yes to Ozai. This was an opportunity for her people that she couldn't deny them. She said yes and Arnook whisked her off to the North Pole.

"I was going to be his second wife. A wife with more freedom and leniency than the first so I figured it would be no problem. I thought I would be okay with this. It was my path to redemption but I didn't know he actually had feelings for me."

Katara recalled the night he invited her to dinner with him and his first wife, who seemed equally happy to have her. It would seem Arnook had his eye on her since she was just fourteen and had visited with the Avatar. She picked this up from his wife who spoke a lot. Arnook barely said a word that whole dinner but when he walked her back to her keep of the ice palace, he guilted her into bed.

"It was the worse. I felt used and disgusting. Like he only wanted me for my body. I was just some young pretty girl he wanted to wave around and say was his. It was like the beginning of our marriage all over again but worse because I couldn't make him stop touching me. He said he wouldn't tolerate it and if I used my siren powers on him, he'd know right away."

Ozai watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"I decided I couldn't go through with the marriage like he wanted, like my father wanted, like everyone else wanted. I couldn't. Zuko told me to come with him. I was afraid at first, afraid he'd try to offer the proposition of marriage to me but he offered me sanctuary. So I walked down the aisle and I told Arnook I couldn't. He got angry and tried to have the guards apprehend me so I collapsed the entire temple on us and everyone. And my brother lost his unborn child that day."

Having listened to her story, Ozai didn't know what he was supposed to think other than he shouldn't have let Arnook live. That bastard had his grubby hands on his waterbender. And that wasn't all, Arnook thought he could keep her for himself. Ozai could laugh at that. He knew despite the hurt and pain he had caused his waterbender, that she would never marry another but him.

"And side from my brother hating me, Arnook will be here in a few days to see me. He wants to work out another deal, I think. His letter seemed very specific about what he wants."

"And what do you want, Katara?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I just want to be redeemed."

"Oh, I see. You've hung around my son so long that you're going around chasing something that is intangible. Something you have to find in yourself. You want the world to forgive you?" Ozai scoffed. "But you can't even forgive yourself."

"What are you saying?"

Rolling his eyes, "Arnook's coming to offer you another deal, right? He's going to prey on your desire to be forgiven, he'll know when he sees you that you want a way back into your tribe. Hell, even I can see it in your eyes. And with your brother's scorn pressuring you, we both know you're going to agree to his terms."

"I won't!"

"But you will, Katara. And how do I know, you're looking at me with those same vulnerable eyes I saw the first day I met you." Ozai stood up and gazed down at her with a somber grin. "Nothing's change, Katara. You're still weak like I warned you not to be. That's why you drink, why you cry to yourself at night, why you won't demand the respect you deserve. You're a mere water girl from the south pole, what would you know about taking charge of your own life. Why else would you be leaning on my son for support if you did?"

Katara looked up at Ozai as she stayed kneeling on the floor. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. He was merely making an observation. And he wasn't wrong. Dropping her gaze, Katara hated this. She hated that she felt so helpless and weak. She had no idea what to do.

"Isn't it obvious, dear? Do what you want." He crouched down to her. "That or raise hell, we both know you enjoy doing that."

The waterbender's eyes widened.

Ozai reached his hand out from the cell bars and touched her head. "Forgive yourself, waterbender. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault. All of it."

…..

A/N:

Aww, At the end of the day Ozai loves his waterbender. He might be a terrible person with a toxic idea of relationships but I give him points for trying. Nobody's perfect. And I know you guys hate Shin, I hate him too but his part will continue to grow over the next chapters as he is still vital to the story. Sorry everyone! And for those that like the Children so far in the story they also have a big role to play in this story. So thanks for reading! I'll see you guys soon with another chapte


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Alright guys, don't hate me for this chapter. I feel it already but dang blasted it's how the story goes. I finished this days ago but my friend read it for me and threw her phone down. So hopefully, you guys handle it better. Than she did. Try to enjoy XD

Chapter 8:

"Someone looks ready for lunch." Daikoku commented as he saw the water woman sitting up from her seat at the council table and quickly organizing her belongings back in her satchel.

Smirking as she threw her satchel over her shoulder, "Didn't get to eat breakfast this morning so I could definitely eat."

Daikoku offered her his arm and she took it. Her eyes searched for Zuko and gave him a look that she was leaving now. He told her with his eyes to be safe and not get herself into trouble. Katara didn't know how much of that she could promise but she would definitely try. She was prone to getting into trouble. Like the universe was conspiring against her.

As Daikoku led Katara to the carriage outside the palace walls, helping her in, he climbed in himself and sat across from her. The former general looked over the waterbender as she made it her point to stare out the window. Things were awkward for them. They didn't quite get along yet. This was the first step to that but really, there was still tension between them. While she had never been unfriendly or unkind to him without him first being rude to her, he still wasn't sure about her. He didn't understand why he even decided to invite her for lunch. Because he pitied her yesterday after she was shot down by her brother?

Arriving at the manor, Katara and Daikoku exit the carriage and make their way. The waterbender made sure to take in the number of guards surrounding this manor. She needs to know in case this was a trap and she needed to escape. Hopefully, it didn't come to that.

They walked in the front door and were immediately greeted by a slender built man with hair all the way to his waist. He was a more youthful man than Daikoku but not by much. As Katara took in is features, she realized this must be Yoshiro, the head of the Fujioka clan. Bowing her head respectfully, Katara greeted the man.

"Lady Katara, that is most unnecessary," Yoshiro said as he smiled at her. "You were once Fire Lady, married to a proud and dominating Fire Lord. You shouldn't bow your head to anyone."

Katara flushed as it had been a while since anyone acknowledged her former role in the Fire Nation. She had felt less tension all of a sudden. Clearly, whether this man was working for Lao or not, he seemed to have a high opinion of Ozai. Most likely a supporter.

"As I told you last night, brother. I invited her for lunch this afternoon." Daikoku said as he held his hand over the middle of Katara's back and pushed her forward with him.

Taking from his tone, Katara felt a little tension between the brothers as Daikoku led her to the dining room where servants were placing lunch down on the table. She sat across from him and they waited for Yoshiro to join them.

As he did, sitting at the head of the table, Yoshiro smiled at Katara. "Tell me, Lady Katara, are the rumors true? Is Lord Ozai still with us?"

Feeling a bit on the spot, Katara looked from Yoshiro to Daikoku and noticed he was equally as interested in knowing. She sighed and looked away from both of them.

"Yes."

Daikoku was shocked as Yoshiro grinned.

"Have you seen him since discovering this?"

Furrowing her brows, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm taking that you have. Your son came by my manor with our kid sister, Jin Su. He told us about his father."

"My son?!" looked at the man crazy.

"Yes, your son." Yoshiro grinned wider. "He's quite close to our kid sister, Jin Su, and came by to visit. I was rather impressed by him. You've taught him well on your own, Lady Katara"

It was something every single mother wanted to hear. That they were enough even with the absence of a father. But Katara didn't feel this way. Not when her son clearly didn't know better enough to know to inform her first that he was going over someone's estate. She had warned both her children since they were five and six to be weary of the people of the aristocracy. And maybe they were too young to understand but she really wished Zhiar hadn't gone to visit the Fujioka clan's estate. He put himself in quite a lot of danger doing so.

Yoshiro could see the water woman was not at all happy with this discovery. What mother would be when learning her child visited complete strangers on his own and without her permission. But Yoshiro had something that should cheer her up.

"Lady Katara, tell me, did you and our former lord decide on a betrothed for Zhiar yet?"

Shaking her head, "No. Ozai made it clear to everyone that offered proposals after I had just given birth that he wanted our children to decide and he would give his approval."

"So our lord wanted to break tradition? That is not what I'd expect from a man like him."

"Well, he broke tradition when he married me." Katara said flatly.

"I guess you're also against arranging the marriage."

Katara made a 'you think' look as she faced the man.

Eventually, the conversation changed and Katara figured she'd allow herself to be the one asking all the questions and she was anything but subtle about it.

"You and Fire Sage Lao work closely together?"

Yoshiro grinned and confirmed this.

"Make any discoveries?"

"Not much but I'm hoping when Sage Lao gets his fair trial and is released from prison that he and I can continue our research."

"And what about your specimen? I heard you no longer have it."

Yoshiro's eyes narrowed, "Well we were near completion with that one. We have plans to find another more rare specimen."

_Oh no you don't, you sick bastard!_ She knew he were referring to her son. But there was no sure way of knowing her son was a phoenix unless they did to him what they did to his father and she would be damned.

Standing up from the table, Katara had had enough of this and looked to Daikoku. "Forgive me but I think I just lost my appetite."

Daikoku stood up with her to escort her back to the palace but before he left, he glared at his brother once the waterbender was out of the room.

"Are you trying to have us discovered?!"

"Calm yourself, brother. If she didn't know, she wouldn't have come here. You think your invitation alone was why she came, ha! You don't know the first thing about women." Yoshiro looked his brother up and down. "But I wouldn't expect you to. Men are more your preference."

Daikoku growled. He hated how it was his younger brother that was made head of the family and all for one thing in particular. He liked women. Stealing himself away in disgust, the older of the two men left. _I should have been head!_

…..

It was a long day. A terribly long day. So long, Zuko wanted to call quits halfway through it. He couldn't stand how tiring his job was. He didn't know how his father did it all by himself. It must have been some relief when Katara came along. Zuko really did need a Fire Lady to help him out because this was becoming increasingly overwhelming.

Reaching his room, Zuko tore the crown off his head immediately and tossed it on the floor. Next, he threw off his robes and started unbuttoning his tunic. Walking into his bedroom to jump in bed, he paused and eyed his bed carefully as he approached with caution. The canopy veils were pulled over the bed and a silhouette of a woman lounging on her side appeared before him. He knew who it was but he wanted to be sure before he let his guard down.

Zuko pulled the veil back to see a naked Katara laying on her side with a seductive look in her eyes. He was immediately bewitched and he knew for a fact she was using her siren ability on him as he couldn't look away. She sat up on her knees and made her way to him. When she was upon him, her arms slithered around his neck and she pressed her lips to his, kissing him sensually as her tongue grazed across his lips.

The Fire Lord drank her in as his hands slid over her hips and around to her backside, grabbing her ass in a firm squeeze. Katara moaned and clung tighter to him, passionately kissing him. Zuko could feel himself becoming erected as the waterbender pressed herself closer into him. He was no longer tired, given a new boost of energy the moment she put her lips to his.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Katara pushed Zuko away from the bed and climbed off of it herself. He gave her look as she got down on her knees and crawled her way to him, grabbing the waistband of his pants as she reached him. Katara pulled them down and watched as his manhood sprang free from them. Her hand wrapped around it and her mouth fell open to take him in but Zuko grabbed her hair and pulled it back to make her look up at him.

"Eyes on me." He told her.

Katara grinned and looked him in the eyes as she took him in her mouth. Tonight would be more than a repeat of last night. She would make sure of it.

In the morning, Zuko woke stretching and yawning, cracking a few stiff bones after Katara had him in one position for almost the whole night. He didn't realize she had a favorite position. And he didn't realize it was so incredibly kinky either. No doubt his father taught her that. A lot last night had to have been what his father taught her. But he wasn't complaining though he would have liked to have taught her it himself instead.

As he tried to reach for her in his sleepy state to cuddle, he noticed the other side of his bed was empty. The Fire Lord lifted up on his side to squint his eyes around the room. When he spotted her, she was holding some sheets around her as she looked out the window. Zuko climbed out of bed and slipped his trousers back on before walking over to her.

Coming up behind her, Zuko wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You're up early."

"I didn't go to sleep." Katara told him.

Resting his head in the nape of her neck as he held his arms around her, "Why not?"

"I'm afraid I won't wake back up." She hung her head. "That's not all."

Zuko turned the waterbender around in his arms, placing both his hands on her face, forcing her to look up at him. He could see she had been crying and the obvious signs of lacking sleep. How long did she planned to not sleep?

"Zhiar met with Yoshiro Fujioka the other day, I hear. One of his classmates is a part of the clan and invited him over. Yoshiro asked me if Zhiar already had a betrothed. He wants to arrange for his sister to be Zhiar's." Katara said with an uneasiness. "They might be targeting Zhiar since he's the firebender of the two of my children. I'm afraid I won't be here to protect him."

Zuko wiped her tears away and pulled her head to his chest, "I'm here, Katara. I won't let anything happen to them. I promise."

Looking up at him, "Zuko, don't let them have my son."

"Katara, I promise."

"I mean it!" Her eyes glowed.

Chuckling as he combed his fingers through her hair, "and so do I."

…

A few days later, the Fire Nation palace was preparing to welcome the Northern Water Tribe and its chieftain. Zuko knew how much Katara didn't want to see Arnook but he didn't want to add insult to injury by not having her attend the welcome party.

Arnook made it very clear what he wanted from the both of them. A trading alliance with the Fire Nation and time with Katara to possibly persuade her into marrying him. If either of them weren't in attendance, it would piss the Northern Chieftain off. And Zuko didn't want anymore conflict between him and the other nations. It was bad enough they didn't trust him after taking in Katara after her stunt in the North.

So, to the waterbender's displeasure, she had to stand in attendance with Zuko and the welcoming party.

"I'm not saying a word to him." Katara whispered.

Zuko held her hand discreetly, "Fine, make my job harder."

"I'm not trying to. I told you what happened."

Side eying her, "The same thing that happened with my father? Come on, Katara, just because he's not your type doesn't mean you have to be rude." He joked.

Offended, Katara snatched her hand away from him, "Oh so I have a type?!"

"Tall, Fire Nation, and brooding." Zuko smirked.

Disgusted, Katara stepped away from Zuko as he chuckled to himself.

"I'm only kidding."

Katara doubted it. But only because she kind of felt it was true.

The two of them waited along side a large group of no let residents and guards for the Northern Chieftain and his entourage to finally show up. When they did, Katara's stomach sunk and she pulled closer to Zuko, reaching to take his hand again. Arnook wasn't a terrible man. He wasn't cruel or wicked. He didn't threaten her or make her feel threatened. He always talked calmly to her and not in a condescending fashion, he spoke to her as if she were precious and treated her as such. Living with him, he bought her many things. Clothes, jewelry, items for her keep, and many other things. She felt like a queen with him in all honesty. Her biggest issue was age.

Yes, Ozai was twenty-two years her senior. A huge difference in age for most but that wasn't so bad since Ozai was fit and youthful looking. He was gorgeous. Absolutely god-like. She was attracted to him day-one and if she wasn't afraid of him or hated his guts, she would have totally been fine with him proposing. I mean who wouldn't. The silk jet-black hair that was now well passed his waist. High cheekbones, defined jaw structure, his naturally narrowed eyes, that bright gold hue of them, hell the way he looked at her. Katara bit her lips as she hung her head. She should probably stop picturing him naked. But that was hard not to. Aside from his toned and well sculpted torso, he was well endowed in the most pleasurable of ways. Katara could feel herself getting aroused which wasn't good since Arnook would be coming up the stairs any minute.

But anyways, back to her point. Ozai was twenty-two years her senior but a very good-looking man. Arnook on the other hand was thirty-one years her senior and not anywhere near as attractive as Ozai. He wasn't hideous but he was old-looking and she knew that was superficial of her since Arnook was a good man and definitely a better man than Ozai was or is. But she couldn't get passed it. It felt like she was sleeping with someone her grandfather's age because somehow sleeping with someone her father's age wasn't a big issue for her. And maybe she just wasn't attracted to tribesman like Zuko implied. She liked Fire Nation men. Had no problem with spotting men she was attracted to here but she couldn't even think of one tribesman that was attractive to her.

Katara sighed. She wasn't being fair, was she? Arnook never hurt her and he didn't force himself on her. She just felt guilty that he had feelings for her and she felt nothing, so she slept with him a few times and couldn't think of a way to get him to stop coming to her chambers for more. La, she had that effect on men she either slept with or wanted her. She really did need to settle down soon before she ended up causing herself more problems. She knew for a fact that she ruined her friendship with Suki, she heard from Zuko that the Kyoshi didn't want her near her husband again.

But back to what was happening. Katara watched as Northern soldiers walked up the palace staircase and entered the palace. It wasn't long before Arnook was in sight and Katara felt sick again.

"You're being dramatic." Zuko side eyed her.

"He's old, Zuko."

"My father is almost fifty, Katara."

"But he looks good for his age."

"Oh so it's looks." Zuko bit the inside of his jaw. "You have a problem with my scar?"

"La, no! It's actually attractive on you. Makes you distinguishable. I love your scar."

Zuko wide eyed her and growled. "My father gave me this scar."

"Ugh! Zuko, this isn't about you. It's about me and my freedom. I might end up someone's wife again. Someone old."

As the two fussed in whispers at each other, Arnook had already reached them and cleared his throat. Katara jumped as Zuko played off their little fight and smiled.

"Chieftain Arnook." Zuko greeted him pleasantly.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"The sentiment is shared."

Katara stood still, hoping to turn invisible so she wouldn't be greeted next. But as fate would have it, she couldn't turn invisible and she wasn't going to be ignored. _La, damn it!_

"Lady Katara." The way Arnook's deep voice pronounced her name in a slow manner made Katara's stomach churn. Her mind flashed to when she was undressed before him, waiting for him to hurry and finish.

Swallowing hard, "Chieftain Arnook." Katara bowed her head and kept it there so she didn't have to look at him.

Zuko nudged her to stand up straight. _What are you doing?!_

Standing up straight, Katara wore an awkward smile as she looked to Arnook. Zuko nudged her again. She was embarrassing him.

Arnook didn't seem to pick up on Katara's uneasiness with his presence and gestured his arm out to her. "I'd like to speak with you alone, Katara."

Katara's eyes widened as she glanced Zuko's way, _Help me!_

_Like hell,_ Zuko eyed her back. This was her problem. Not his. She needed to learn to turn someone down properly and he couldn't teach her that, had to learn on her own.

Smiling as the waterbender took his arm, Arnook rested his hand on hers and felt her shiver. He didn't realize she was shivering because her skin was crawling. He thought it was merely the static between them. The Northern Chieftain was disillusioned about Katara and it showed. Even his men could tell the waterbender was uncomfortable.

Walking off with Katara on his arm, Arnook smiled warmly with his hand on hers. He had missed her and could tell she was even more beautiful than the last he saw her. These last few years had been very good to her.

"Katara."

Katara jumped a little. "Yes?"

"How have you been?" he asked her kindly.

"Ummm...well." She gulped. "I've been well."

"Good." Arnook continued smiling.

It was silent for a brief time as they walked. Katara wanted to run. She just knew as soon as he opened his mouth again the subject of marriage would come up. And sure enough, it did.

"I'm guessing you read my letter."

The waterbender nodded her head.

"Then you must know why I am here."

She nodded her head again.

As they walked, Arnook paused and turned to face the young woman. He smiled at her as she kept her gaze low. "Katara, I understand a lot of what happened years ago had to do with just being freed from your marriage to former Fire Lord Ozai. I know you said that you loved him and for you to have been forced to watch him die, it must have been a lot on you. You are still very young and even younger when it happened, so believe me, I hold and haven't held any grudge towards you for what you did."

His hand reach to cup her cheek, "I wished they didn't call for you to be exiled. You shouldn't have to be away from our people like this for so long. It wasn't fair or right. They should have seen how troubled you were."

Katara's uneasiness dispelled from his words. It was the first time she heard from anyone from her tribes in six years speak to her like this. Everyone was so angry with her and made it a point to say terrible things to her like traitor, Fire Nation's slut, and Ozai's whore. Arnook was truly a kind man. He was kind to her in prison and even afterwards. He really meant every word he said. She just wished he didn't like her as much as he did, it made her feel guilty.

"But that can all change now, Katara. You can come back home. Come back to our people and live freely with us." Arnook smiled even brighter at her. "Your children need to know that they are more than just Fire Nation. They need to see they are a part of our tribes and our people. Their father's side is not all they are."

Katara agreed completely with Arnook. Her children were Water Tribe too. They had her blood, the blood of the children of Tui and La in them. They should know where else they come from. She should be able to return home and be amongst her people again. But, she knew this offer of his did not come freely. There was no doubt a catch.

"However; I'm told you can't re-enter our tribes without first doing so through me and my only term for you is to marry me."

There is was. The price. A price of marriage. He wanted her. Wanted her to be his wife.

"With my wife having passed away, I would make you first wife and you'd hold power in my court. Our people will hold a whole new respect for you. We'd share chambers but I'll do my best to give you your space. You will be allowed to travel between our tribes with an escort and my permission, of course. You'll have servants to wait on you hand and foot and the South will receive our aid."

"But that's not all, is it? You need an heir." Katara looked at him with furrowed brows.

Arnook chuckled, "Of course, Katara. You'll need to eventually become pregnant but we won't worry about that for some time, alright? I can wait. Whenever you're ready."

_Gosh, why do you have to be so fucking nice! Just hate me!_

Sighing as she needed a moment, Katara pulled away from him to get a hold of herself. "Arnook, I don't know. You make a good bargain but I don't think I can marry you."

The Chieftain's brows drooped, "Is it because of Fire Lord Zuko? You two are lovers."

"Huh?" How the hell did he know that?

"I figured when he whisked you off to the Fire Nation after you collapsed the temple that you two were together." Arnook looked a bit upset, like he was hurt somehow. "I just didn't think you two were still seeing each other since you both remain unmarried."

Okay, Katara didn't like this conversation anymore. It was getting weird.

"Look, Katara. I can give you a whole lot more than what someone so young as him can. I can give you your family back, restore your reputation, give your children a father that will care for them. Everything you've been longing for and have gone without. My dear, you will have everything you can dream of just please give it thought. Marrying me is more than just making this old man less alone, it's making yourself less lonely and I can see you are very lonely, Katara."

…..

"Whoa! Dude! She kissed you!" Toshi gasped at his friend.

Zhiar nodded his head as he shoved rice in his mouth and blushed.

"You know what this means?"

"She likes me?"

"Yeah but this also mean you guys are an item! No looking at other girls."

Zhiar didn't care about other girls anyways. He just liked Jin Su. She was pretty and smart and kind and better than the other stupid lame girls in school. She was also cool. Like nothing ever bothered her. Zhiar really liked her and he liked her even more after spending time with her at her home.

But as the two boys talked to each other. Jin Su walked up to them and looked at Zhiar sweetly.

"Zhiar," she said in that cute voice of hers, "will you eat lunch with me?"

Toshi nudged his friend, "go eat with her, man! She's your woman now."

Zhiar nodded his head at Jin Su and picked up his boxed lunch and let her pull him to where she was sitting for lunch. When they got there, he noticed she had a whole section of the courtyard to herself where servants we're literally cooking right there.

"You're the son of a great Fire Lord, you should be eating like a king, Zhiar." She told him as she snapped her fingers and one of her servants came and took Zhiar's lunchbox from him.

Pulling him to the cushion mat, Jin Su sat in front of her as servants started placing food down in front of them.

"My brother spoke to your mother about us." Jin Su smiled. "He told me she was surprised that you had met with him."

Zhiar knew his mother would find out somehow. He mentally scoffed. He hoped she didn't say anything embarrassing. It was embarrassing enough that his mother made his dad go back to jail.

"He asked her if we could be betrothed to each other." Jin Su said excitedly.

The little firebender dropped a piece of smoked pork from his mouth as he gaped at her.

"My brother wants us to one day marry, isn't that amazing, Zhiar?"

Zhiar didn't know what it was but he knew his mother would never agree. Plus, wasn't this happening too fast? He felt he could pass out with how crazy this all felt to him. Was this normal? Should his heart be racing as fast as it was? Like was he supposed to not be sure about this even though he really liked Jin Su?

Agni, help him!

….

Katara needed time to think about all Arnook had had to say but before she could confront what he told her in her head, she needed to first clear her mind. And that was by spending time with her daughter.

In one of the palace gardens, Katara and Kya did a few meditation exercises before practicing a few healing techniques on a sickly turtle-duck. Katara wanted her daughter to become more efficient in healing so that she would be able to heal herself if something were to happen to her.

"Remember Kya, you have to feel the energy within the person or animal you're healing." Katara reminded her daughter as she sat beside her daughter who was attempting to heal the turtle-duck.

As the two waterbenders concerned themselves with the healing of the poor animal, they had a guest come upon them. And with his blue eyes he narrowed them at both of them, he tried to hold back his frustration. Sokka was still very angry with Katara and even more finding out Arnook was here and had come to ask for her hand and she hadn't given a response yet. It was obvious the decision she should make.

"Katara, we need to talk."

Katara and Kya both look up and Sokka cringed as he saw the gold eyes of his niece. While she looked like his sister, she had a lot of Fire Nation traits. Her curls were jet black, eyes gold, and while her skin was brown it was lighter than his or Katara's. He could see the man that his sister was so devoted to. It made him sick to know the little girl was considered a part of his family. That Fire Nation filth tainted his family's gene-pool.

"Just stay focus, sweetheart." Katara said as she kissed her daughter's head upon standing up.

Walking up to her brother, Katara was hopeful that this was a good visit. She just wanted them to get along again. That's all but when she saw the way he glared at her, she knew this wasn't a good visit.

"I just found out Arnook is here." Sokka said crossing his arms. "He's waiting on an answer from you."

Not wanting to discuss this in front of her daughter, "Sokka, can we not do this in front of my daughter?"

Sokka, however; blatantly disregarded her request and continued on. Not caring that his niece was now listening to him not only yell at her mother but bring up a topic that was asked not to be brought up, the tribesman was cold and callous to his sister. He blamed her for everything. Him almost getting killed during the war by assassins, the stress and heartache their father and grandmother had to go through, their tribe suffering, and him losing his unborn child. Sokka had grown to resent her.

But for Katara, listening to her brother talk to her in such a way and not caring that her daughter was present, it made her eye twitch. What gave him the right to act like this towards her? Sure, she knew she did something terrible but this, this was too much. She didn't like how he and everyone else felt talking to her any kind of way was acceptable. Ozai was right. She was weak. It was why she cried, why people never respected her. She didn't demand the respect she deserved and as a result, people spat on her as they pleased. But no more. No more was she putting up with this. She was tired and didn't want to put up with it anymore.

Katara acted before she could process what she was about to do. Her hand swept across Sokka's face and knocked him down to the ground with a force she didn't even know she had. Gone was taking shit from other people. Even from her own family. She was sick of it.

Eyes glowing blue, Katara froze the grass around them and spikes of ice shot up, nearly chipping Sokka as he moved away.

"Leave or I'll make you!" Her voice was distorted, almost like an underwater wail as the ice grew thicker and the air became frosty.

As Sokka scrammed, Katara calmed down and turned to look at her daughter that was glaring at her. Upset with what she heard from her uncle, Kya lost control of her healing of the turtle-duck and caused it to explode in a silent fit. Katara gasped at the sight of blood getting all over them and the fact that her daughter had harmed an innocent creature.

"Kya!"

The little girl hissed at her mother and then ran off, covered in blood. She was mad. Her mother was going to marry someone else. But she was supposed to be with her daddy not some other guy. Kya walked past Zuko and ignored him when he tried to check on her. She wanted to go draw. That always calmed her down.

….

In her room, Kya took out her materials and put them outside on the balcony. She set things up and made sure that she got a good view of the ocean. It was almost always her inspiration.

As the little waterbender began making strokes to her canvas, painting with blues and white. Creating her own blend of blues and creating a scene of a stormy sea. She wanted to draw something peaceful, something soothing to her anger but her hand led itself and created this. Kya didn't know why but she felt less and less in control of her paintbrush as she continued. And then they started again. The voices.

Kya heard voices in her head. Many voices. Voices that she didn't understand at times. Voices that frightened her. They started up and Kya's vision darkened as her eyes began to glow.

_**Copper. **_

_**Red copper.**_

_**Let her choke. Let her choke!**_

_**Red copper!**_

_**Let her choke on red copper!**_

The chanting of the voices scared her but she had no way of getting rid of them or asking for help. She didn't want to scare her family. So Kya let the voices have the spotlight and let them guide her hand.

When they let go of their hold on her and her eyes returned to normal, Kya gaped at the sight of her painting.

Stormy seas, in the middle of it was what she figured was her mother and from her mouth spewed what looked like blood. Lots of it. Kya didn't know why she would draw something like this. She wasn't mad a her mother. Never. She just wanted her mother to stop letting people be mean to her. What was this?!

With wide frightened eyes, Kya tore the painting up and splattered paint all over it to cover up the gruesome details. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why did this keep happening?!

_**You no like?**_

_**But we made it just for you.**_

_**Let her choke! Let her choke!**_

_**Copper! Red copper!**_

_**We make your wish come true.**_

_**We make them true.**_

Kya covered her eyes as if it would do her any good and shook her head.

_**We do this for you!**_

_**You ungrateful!**_

_**You brat!**_

_**You vermin!**_

_**We give you true!**_

_**Let her choke!**_

_**Re copper!**_

Kya curled up and held her hand over her ears. She wanted to scream to block out the sound of the chanting but she had no voice. No voice to save her from listening to what she feared. So she tried to bang her head against the floor and knock herself out.

…

Seemed she was actually looking forward to seeing Ozai today. He was, at the moment, the only person that understood her enough to give good advice. And La she needed the advice. So much was happening. Kya was angry with her, she wanted to kick Sokka's ass, Zuko was making too light of her stressers, and she was seriously considering marrying Arnook. She needed help figuring out what to do.

Entering the cell, Katara saw Ozai intently waiting on her as if he just knew she had been around the corner. He was smirking, "You're early, waterbender, and it looks like you've brought your own meal."

"I figured I'd eat with you." She said sitting down in front of his cell bars. "Plus, I need your advice."

Being served his meal, Ozai eyed the woman curiously. "You want my advice?"

"Yes."

"Really now?" His eyes seemed to spark at this.

Rolling her eyes, "Why'd I even come to you?"

"Because clearly I'm the only person that you can turn to, waterbender." He felt full of himself. "Besides, you know I was right the other day. I'm guessing that's why you're here. Arnook made his deal almost irresistible, didn't he?"

Katara looked away and shoved her chopsticks in her mouth, stuffing her face with rice. She hated that he was right. Not only about him being the only person she could turn to but also about Arnook's deal. She needed to know what he would do if he were her. What he would decide.

Having read her thoughts, Ozai laid on his side and ate some of the fruit brought to him. Honestly, if he were her, he'd leave with Arnook and marry that damn bastard. Who didn't want to go home? Shit, he was trying to take back his home as we speak. Besides, he figured she'd happier getting the hell out of the Fire Nation. He didn't mind letting Arnook have her for a little while. That old man would be dead in no time. Ozai figured he'd have to outlive all his competition with how fickle Katara was being. She couldn't make up her mind and decide who she wanted or what she wanted. So he'd be patient with her. Let her live life as she saw fit for now and then take her back. That's how he was going to play this game with her.

"Go home. Be with your people. You've been away long enough." Ozai told her. "You're going to do it anyways. I know you, waterbender."

Katara looked at him with a glum gaze. She didn't like how he figured her out. But she was surprised he was telling her to choose Arnook and return home. Didn't he want her to himself?

"Of course I do but if I force you you'll just hate me for it. So I'll wait." He sighed and closed his eyes, needing a moment before he spoke again. "Marry Arnook. I'll still be here when he gets tired of your shit and you end up divorced."

The two of them both laughed. It was easy to picture Arnook wanting a divorce before long with how she could be at times. And even if it was a troubling thought. A thought that should be well examined for it meant she hadn't grown much in these past years, Katara for once didn't over analyze yet another thing. Because she wasn't ashamed. Not now. Not with someone that had seen the ugliest of sides of her and loved her even still. She meant it when she told herself she was still deeply in love with him but she also meant it when she decided that now wasn't their time. They still had much they wanted and much to grow from. Ozai wanted his throne and she wanted her happiness. It was something they needed to find on their own and perhaps with other people. Katara was relieved to know Ozai didn't want to hold her back any longer. He was letting her go like she had begged him to seven years ago. She didn't think it would feel so liberating, that now she could move on. Finally, let go and maybe that's all she needed, was to let go.

Katara stood up from her the spot she had been sitting and walked to Ozai's cell door, with a copy of the keys, she unlocked the door. Entering his cell, she walked over to him and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around him as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Ozai." Katara told him as she became teary eyed.

Embracing her back, "Anything for you, waterbender."

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Pulling apart from her to look her in the eyes, "I love you too, Katara."

It was mutually understood that this was a goodbye of sorts. Not that they wouldn't see each other again. They were saying goodbye to a relationship that had been toxic for them both and hoping to meet again fixed and renewed. Their lips touched and from there they passionately kissed one another. There was no denying it. Despite everything, she still loved him immensely and he felt the same for her.

As her hands roamed his hair and he embraced her tightly, Katara felt a sudden ill feeling come over her. She broke the kiss immediately and covered her mouth. Right as she did, the two of them stared wide eyed at each other. Blood was on his lip and blood was oozing from her mouth into her hand, dripping from the cracks in her fingers.

"Katara…" Ozai was lost for words as he gaped at the sight of her vomiting blood. His hand reached for her but she pulled away from him, on her feet as she backed into the wall, terrified of what was happening.

Ozai stood up and tried approaching her but she just started freaking out more. What was going on? What was this?

"Katara, calm down."

She didn't. Just panicked and bounced up and down as more blood came up.

"Calm down, damn it!" Ozai pulled his shirt off and grabbed her, covering her mouth with it. She needed to get a grip. The more she freaked out the worse this was going to get.

The waterbender was grabbed and lifted up into Ozai's arms as he walked out of his cell with her. He needed to get her back to the palace. There, they could figure out what the hell was going on.

Having stealthily gotten to her chambers, Ozai deposited her on the bed and went to the bathroom to run water. He came back and snatched her up, carrying her to the sink's counter were he sat her on the edge.

"Here, let me." He took his shirt from her and set it down. He then told her to spit the rest of it out in the sink and drink some water.

Katara followed his instructions as he held her hair back for her. She felt terrible and horrified. She just wanted to figure out what was wrong. Why was this happening to her?

When it was finally over and she had vomited it all up, Katara slid herself off the counter and onto her feet. She then wobbled her way to her bedroom and stripped out of her bloody clothes. Ozai followed her and stood back to watch. He might be letting her move on with her life but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

Feeling like shit and confused as to what the hell just happened, Katara slipped her nightgown over her head.

"Anything you want to tell me, waterbender?" Ozai folded his arms.

Now this wasn't something he expected from her but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought this was maybe related to how weak she seemed when he rode with her both in the woods of the Earth Kingdom and then again to their son's school. Something was up and he wanted to know what.

Sitting down in her bed as she ran her hand over her stomach and then stroked her neck, "I'm falling asleep, Ozai, but not in the typical way. It's a deep slumber, it'll last seven years and I think that might be part of it. Maybe my body is weakening because I've been avoiding sleep."

Ozai furrowed his brows, "Seven years?! When the hell were you going to tell me?!"

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"Too late! You just did!" Ozai was on her in seconds, towering over her with a scowl. "Our children are about to be without their mother for seven damn years, what the hell were you thinking not telling me with?!"

Katara shrunk.

"Now I have to figure out what to do with the children since you've neglected to tell me anything until now." He pulled away from her.

"It's fine. I have Zuko watching over them."

"Over my dead body am I letting your little boyfriend raise our children! I'm their father!"

"I know." She looked up at him, snapping out of the shell she was about to crawl back into. "And I would be all for you having the children but you're working with Shin. I don't want him around my children, especially Kya. Not after what he did to me!"

Ozai understood this fully and he would do something about Shin. However; he still had use for that sick bastard and as soon as his usefulness ran dry, Ozai planned to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to her. But now wasn't the time.

"Besides, Ozai, you're still a criminal. You're about to go to war with Zuko and his allies again. Can we seriously be thinking about putting the children in the middle of that?"

"They'll be in the middle of it regardless! I want my children, Katara! I missed seven years already! I'm not missing another seven years!" He yelled and his voice got louder. He couldn't believe she was going to let his brat of an older son take care of their children while she would be in some slumber like state. She was out of her mind.

He was out of his mind if he thought she was going to let him have that rapist around her children. Kya couldn't talk much less scream if something were to happen to her. She wouldn't dare allow what happened to her happen to her daughter and she wasn't foolish to think Shin wouldn't try something. That evil bastard was a monster. He'd do anything if his heart desired it. That damn sicko!

"Fine! I'll get rid of Shin, but I want my children, Katara." Ozai was dead serious about this.

"Fine!" She said too. "As long as Shin is out of the picture and preferably dead, you can take the kids. But as soon as I wake, I want my children back."

"We'll discuss that part when you do wake up." Ozai eased off the waterbender. He didn't mean to get amped up like that. He was just angry that she didn't even bother discussing anything with him before making her decision about their children.

Calming down as well, Katara sighed and turned away from Ozai as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She needed to get a hold of herself. She didn't want to add more stress on her weakening body. As she breathed in and out a few times, Katara turned to Ozai again and told him she was sorry for not informing him as she probably should have. The only one that knew was Zuko and even then, she didn't like talking about it. It was scary to her. Falling asleep and not waking for several years. What would the world even be like when she woke up?

Seeing the fear in her eyes, the former tyrant could tell she was frightened of what was happening to her. He couldn't imagine being in a dormant state for so long. Just thinking about it didn't sit right to him.

The two said nothing to each other as they stood there staring at one another. Why did they have so many wordless moments like this? Was it that there was nothing to say? Or because nothing needed to be said? Katara walked around Ozai to go to her balcony as she no longer slept anymore, afraid she wouldn't wake up. She liked to watch the sun come up even though she as a waterbender vowed it was her sworn enemy. She just liked watching a new day begin as it would be long before a new day wouldn't come for her for a long while.

Getting down on the floor of her balcony, Katara put her legs through the rails and sat down, letting her legs dangle. She heard Ozai's footsteps and smiled as she watched the night slowly begin to turn into morning.

"I have to stay up." Katara told him. "If I shut my eyes for too long, I won't open them."

"Then it's soon."

"Yes."

Ozai came to sit down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go back to your cell. You're free to go now." She told him.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I won't go to my cell but I'm not leaving yet."

"And why not?"

Looking at her with a small grin on his face, "I'll stay with you a bit longer."

Katara looked up at him and he looked back at her. The two shared another kiss as the sun rose up over the horizon. A new day was here and Katara had plenty of hard decisions to make. First, by talking with Zuko and then her talk with Arnook.

….

Zuko sat at his desk. Quietly staring at the scrolls and books on his desk. Holding his chin in his hand as his index finger rested on his lip, the young Fire Lord tried not to let himself be guided by his emotions because then it wouldn't be fair to either of them. It was already unfair due to the circumstances they were both in. He wanted to marry her but couldn't because she had already been married to his father. She still had their family name of Yong. Which in the eyes of Fire Nation law, it would be incest to marry her even without blood-relation. And she just wanted her family back. Her only road back to them being through Arnook. They had a decision to make. And Katara seemed to have already made hers. He needed to make his.

"I'll never stop loving you, Katara. Never. But this might be for the best for both of us." Zuko said as he continued staring at his desk's surface and rubbed his lips. "I need to marry and have an heir. I can't do that with you. And you need to be back amongst your people. We shouldn't look at this situation bitterly. This is what life's brought us to."

Katara nodded her head as she stared at Zuko. She remembered years ago when he first joined their group. She hated his guts for betraying her in Bei Seng Sei, she did everything to torment him, while he did everything to make things right. Now several years later, they was doing it again. She was hurting him and he was trying to make things right.

As he sat there with his hair hanging just past his shoulders and the crown of the ruler in his topknot, Zuko finally looked up at her. "I want us to be happy, Katara. That's all I want and if we can't do that together then apart is fine."

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

"For what? We both were just kidding ourselves. We were never going to last. Not with how things are and have been. I'm just glad it happened at all."

"Me too."

Zuko got up from his desk and went to the waterbender. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and gripped the fabric of his robes.

Pulling the hairpin from her hair, Zuko let her hair spring free and moved his hands down to her waist. He yanked the sash off her and tossed it to the floor.

"This doesn't have to end." He whispered to her as he raised the skirt of her dress up, grabbing her by her backside. "Not entirely."

Katara bit her lips and new he was basically saying he wanted to have an affair with her.

Tearing the dress open from the back, Zuko turned Katara around and bent her over the back of the sofa in his office. Opening his robes, he reached to undo his pants and liberated his erection. He then went to plant himself inside the waterbender's tight warmth. He thrusted into her deeply, wanting her to remember his touches as he ran his hands up and down her back. He wanted her to remember what it felt like to be with him. Make her want him even after she falls asleep, thinking only of him.

Zuko wasn't as noble as she liked to believe. He was jealous, vindictive, possessive, and very similar to his father in ways. He was just good at hiding it. She didn't know all that he had done simply because he was in love with her. He spread rumors about her to keep others away from her. He had men locked away in prison if they even as much as looked at her wrong. He thought about getting rid of Jee but his father made it much easier for him to dismiss him. Zuko had spies on Katara at all times. He pretended to not know things just so he wouldn't give himself away. But he knew. He knew she had gone to his father and released him from jail. He knew she had secretly been harboring him before she tied him to the bed. Zuko wasn't dumb. He just knew how to play the good guy sometimes.

The young Fire Lord took out his emotions on her as he reached around and grabbed her by her neck and fucked her relentlessly as he made her stand up. The sound of their bodies colliding with one another was all he could hear over her moaning. He wanted her to be louder so everyone could hear her. He wanted everyone to know she was his. She was his Agni damn it! Not Arnook's. Not his father's. Not anyone else's. She was his and he wanted everyone to know it.

So as he brought his mouth to her neck, Zuko's eyes shimmered a bright gold and he bit into her neck with his dragon fangs. Katara screamed as she felt something hot going into her neck. Zuko held her tight as he continued biting and fucking her. She wasn't getting out of this.

_**MINE!**_ Zuko growled.

Katara's eyes widened. She forgot he was a…

"Zuko, no! Stop!" She tried squirming away from him.

Zuko refused to let her go and bit her harder. Instinctively and primally wanted to make her his. He wasn't even thinking at this point. He just wanted her to be his.

Katara broke free of his grip and turned around with her arms slapping dead across his face. She then head butted him. A throbbing pain in her neck soon drew her attention as she placed her hand on the area and glared at him.

"What did you do?!"

Looking up she immediately saw his gold eyes glowing up at her and she backed away.

"Zuko, no…" her hand went to her mouth.

"I couldn't help it. You were just going to leave and pretend nothing happened between us."

"So you bit me?" Katara looked at him with slight uncomfortability. The fact that his eyes were glowing meant one thing and it wasn't good. She knew nothing about dragons. Hell, she barely knew about herself and here was some other odd being like her with his fangs having stabbed her in the neck. She didn't know what he did or if she should be afraid of him or not.

"I don't know. It just happened. I don't even know what I was trying to do." Zuko rubbed his forehead where she head butted him. He was lying, of course, but she didn't have to know. He knew exactly what he was doing. He marked her. She was his. And now everyone like them would know when they see her mark that she was his woman.

Katara was dumbfounded as she backed away from him, still holding her neck. "It burns, Zuko."

Zuko stepped towards her to take a look and saw it was bleeding a little. His eyes returned to normal as he reached in his pocket to take out his handkerchief and placed it on the bite mark.

"I'm sorry." No he wasn't. _I'm not._

"It's okay." Katara winced.

"I don't know what came over me." Jealousy. _No one can have you but me._

"It's fine, Zuko."

Zuko stepped away and looked over the waterbender. She looked afraid and in pain. And for some reason, he didn't care. It was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? When animals did it, was it not a painful experience? He didn't like comparing them to animals but he felt very primal in his longing for her. He didn't know where the feeling came from. Maybe it was from jealousy. Maybe he was fed up with her finally. Or maybe it was both with a mixture of lust. He was tired of playing cat and mouse with her. Tired Of chasing after her and losing to someone else that just shows up on the scene. He wanted her to want him the way he had wanted her for a long long time and he had waited very patiently for the day to come that she would be his again. But when the day finally came, she decides she wants to leave.

At this point, Zuko didn't care if she wanted to marry Arnook and he would eventually marry someone else. She was still going to be his. Even if he had to start being selfish like his father and force her to be with him.

However; as he was going over his emotions in his head, Katara had fixed herself up and made a beeline for the door of his office. She quickly slipped out.

Katara ran back to her chambers and went to her bathroom immediately. She hurled in the sink. Her whole body shook as she vomited.

"Cold feet, waterbender?" Ozai mused as he stood in the doorway of her bathroom. He had seen her rush in here like she had eaten something terribly bad. And it would seem he was correct.

Coughing as she spit into the sink, "Shut up, Ozai! And no, it's not that." She wiped her mouth and glared at him as she hunched over the countertop.

"Then what has you like this, waterbender. Surely, you're not-" his eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

La, she wanted to kill him sometimes.

"No!" Katara looked away from him as she pulled the collar of her dress down some and revealed a deep bite mark. "Zuko bit me."

Ozai walked over to get a better look and grimaced when he smelled a scent from it. She smelled like that damn brat. It was putrid. Ozai didn't know exactly what it was but he could guess. If that idiot brat bit her and it left a scent, then he was trying to mark her. She must have gone to him about her decision to marry Arnook and that must not have set well with him. If Ozai wasn't so angry that Zuko had actually attempted to do this, he would laugh at how alike they were. Like father like son.

Hissing as the bite burned more, Katara sunk to the floor and her eyes started flashing their glow but not sustaining. What did Zuko do to her?

"It's an animal thing," Ozai said as he reluctantly came closer to her. "He was trying to mark you."

"Mark me?"

Getting closer but slowly as he tried not to become sick from the smell of her bite. "Imprint, mate, claim, leave his scent on you."

Katara looked at Ozai like he was crazy, which he was, he was bat shit insane sometimes but this, what he was saying now. It didn't make sense. Zuko would never do something like that. He wasn't possessive enough to do that in the first place. And then another thing, was that even something they could do? Imprint on each other. Where was there a manual for people like them?

Ozai was starting to get nauseous from the bite the closer he got. He should probably do something about it before he wouldn't be able to stand to be around her anymore. Oh, he wanted to tear Zuko a new one for this. This was definitely done on purpose. Zuko knew his scent made him sick. _That cunning brat!_

Bearing through the horrid smell, Ozai snatched Katara and told her to hold still so he could fix it. She stood still as he warned her it would hurt but only for a second. Katara didn't know what the hell he was about to do but she didn't like it.

"LA DAMN IT, OZAI!" She screamed as he sunk his teeth in the same spot as her bite. She nearly passed out from the pain, it was making her dizzy but when it was over she felt nothing. He tossed her aside quickly before he started vomiting into the sink.

Katara rested on the floor as Ozai was puking his guts out. Maybe he was right. Maybe Zuko did try to mark her. Ozai only ever got sick like that when it came to Zuko's scent or presence. She rose to her feet and swayed a little with her hand to her head. Zuko said he didn't know what he had done. So maybe it wasn't on purpose. He might have just gotten carried away.

"Don't let him near you for the time being," Ozai growled as he felt terrible, he wasn't doing that a second time. "He'll likely do it again if he notices his scent is gone."

"But-"

"Are you trying to go back home or not, Katara?"

The waterbender rubbed her neck and looked away.

Eying her, "Then keep your distance."

"Fine."

Ozai scoffed as he wiped his mouth. She thought he was saying this for his health? Ha! He didn't want her marrying Arnook or leaving the Fire Nation. But he knew she wanted to be with her family and that was all she truly wanted at the moment. So he backed off. He would have thought his moronic son would have at least grasped that much. She wasn't really interested in either of them. He'd probably have to go pay that brat a visit and teach him a lesson or two about marking what wasn't his.

As Ozai went to check on their daughter that had been in bed all day, Katara was still looking in the mirror at her bite mark.

_Zuko, did you really not mean to do this?_

…..

Over the next two days, Katara avoided Zuko like the plague. She hurried out of Council meetings. Pretended she and Daikoku were having a deep conversation when really he was just apologizing for lunch with his brother. She hurried away when he'd call her name and pretend she didn't hear him knocking on her door that was never locked but she locked this knew it was a bit much but she needed to keep her distance like Ozai said. She wanted to go home. And now all she needed to do was speak with Arnook.

Arnook was about to leave his guest chambers to go see Katara and get an answer from her when he opened his door and saw her on the other side of it. He was both surprised and elated that she had shown up at his chamber doors. He was going to step out to talk to her but she pushed her way in, not caring how it might look with her being in his chambers.

"Katara, is everything alright?" He asked her. She had so boldly enter his room without a care that it worried him.

Rubbing her hands together, Katara looked up at Arnook and nodded her head. "Yes, everything is fine," she said.

"I was on my way to see you, is everything truly alright?" Arnook said as he looked with great concern at the waterbender.

Taking a deep breath, Katara tried calming her nerves. They were so all over the place she didn't know what to do. Last time she was in a similar situation she fainted and now, she felt sick with uneasiness. She was really about to say yes to Arnook. She couldn't believe it but here she was about to accept his proposal. La, her thoughts just kept racing. She knew Ozai had said he was fine with her moving on with her life. She knew that she and Zuko agreed there could never be a public relationship between them. But was she giving herself the okay to remarry?

Swallowing her fears, her pride, and her anxiety Katara looked to Arnook with a genuinely peaceful expression. She had accepted the decision she was about to make. She had made peace with having to end her relationship with the love of her life and she was mentally preparing for once again being somebody's wife. This wasn't easy in anyway and she loathed that things had come to this but this was it. This was her reality and her world. She had to learn to do as her element and go with the flow, no more resisting.

"Arnook, I can't tell you that I share your feelings or even that I could grow to share them. And I'm not as good of a person as you've made me out to be. I am severely flawed." She twiddled with her fingers. "I've killed people, gotten people killed, lied, protected and defended the enemies of allies. I've done bad things to people that may or may not have deserved it and I'm starting to realize that I'm selfish and self-absorbed at times but if that's alright with you, I promise to try to be a kind and faithful wife to you."

Arnook was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Surely, he had thought she would decline once again. But here she was being very open and honest with him, telling him she would be as good a wife as she can be to him. He was shocked but most of all, he was delighted to hear this. She made this decision on her own, he assumed, and now she could become one with the tribes again.

Leaving her side, to go to his trunk of items, Arnook dug through his things and went to pull out a small box. He walked up to her with it in hand and opened it.

"It's the same one I made for you the first time. I've been saving it in the event you ever changed your mind and I'm pleased to know you have."

Katara gazed down at the necklace and a small smile cracked on her lip. She had forgotten how much she missed wearing one of these around her neck. Her mother's was lost to her when she first arrived in this palace. And here was another one to replace it. Tears welled in her eyes, she knew this was the right decision, she didn't feel as troubled about this this time around. It felt natural and right. Like she was always meant to make this decision. It became even more apparent when he placed the necklace around her neck. Her hand touched the pendant. It was the symbol of the moon and siren on it. Her face flushed as he kissed the side of her cheek.

"You've made me a very happy man on this day, Katara." Arnook told her as he moved his hands over her hips as she stood facing away from him.

Grabbing his hands, Katara pried them off of her. "I think we should wait till our wedding night, don't you think? Traditionally speaking."

But they had already-...Arnook backed off. He would give her her space. He figured that she was probably thinking of the Fire Lord. She must have called off their relationship. It must've been difficult choosing him over her lover. He hoped she'd forget him quick. He couldn't wait to cherish her as his wife.

..…

A/N:

Truth be told, Katara falling asleep is my way of taking a break from her because I get annoyed writing her. Lol like I love her but writing her in this story is frustrating. Because the theme of this story is to be redemption, forgiveness, and also betrayal and our main heroine is sort of the antagonist to the world, writing her as a broken character is very annoying. And I know what you're gonna say, well write her as a not so broken character. Well first I have to build to that point. Hopefully, some sleep will make her better.

But really, my favorite character to write is Ozai. He's just so easy to write for me because he's a mean ass but it comes from a hurt place. And he's not wrong a lot of the time, he just has a terrible way getting his point across. Plus, I love how he just thinks the world of Katara but knows she's an idiot at times and still needs guidance. Hopefully, he doesn't have to continue raising her like it feels like he's been doing when she wakes.

And Zuko, I love love Zuko but he's my tragic character in like almost every story but I promise. He won't be so pitiful as the chapters go on. I'm shifting him into a more dominant role. Much like Ozai is but different. He's going to stop taking shit from people and start putting up more a fight. I hate how I reduce him to a wimp to boost Ozai but with Katara out of the picture soon, the two men have nothing to stop them from colliding. So be warned, Zuko's cutting the shit and getting down to business. Let's hope he can keep his throne.

But I hope you're all excited for the no Katara chapters because the children are taking over and Zuko and Ozai are going toe to toe. No more holding back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

**Sorry in advance for the format of this chapter. I was rushing to publish. I'll Chapter 10 up soon!**

Chapter 9:

"Congratulations on your engagement, Lady Katara." Daikoku came up to where Katara was in a hurry to get her things and leave.

Pausing for a moment upon hearing him congratulate her, Katara thanked him and jetted out of the council room. Daikoku wondered what the rush was but before he could guess why she looked so nervous, he heard the Fire Lord call for him.

In the hallway, Katara got herself together and tried to appear less uneasy. It was bad enough that's all she had felt since the incident with her and Zuko but now that she was Arnook's bride to be, she had appearances to keep up. Which meant there was a list she gave herself of what not to do. No drinking was at the very top of the list. At the bottom but still very important, no looking like a mad woman.

When she reached a safe distance from the council room, Katara slowed her pace and caught her breath. She hated that she was running from Zuko but he did this to himself. Even if he said he didn't mean to.

"Katara, my dear, are you alright?" She heard Arnook's voice and turned around to see him and his entourage.

Katara nodded her head, "Yes, I'm just tired is all."

Arnook looked at her somberly. She had told her what was happening to her and he took it rather well. Seemed there were plenty of sirens in the Northern Tribe. He was used to women falling into the slumber and he knew exactly how to deal with the issues of a siren's growing fatigue.

"Come, I'll make you more of that tea." He offered his hand out to her and she took it.

Walking her to his chambers, Arnook led her in and told his men to wait outside. Katara followed her soon to be husband into his chambers and to the sitting room. There he put on the herbal tea that had worked wonders on her tired body.

"Here. Drink." He told her as he handed her a cup full.

Sipping some of it, Katara could already feel it working it's wonders on her. She felt less tense and more energetic. This is what she needed.

"You look better." Arnook smiled at her. "Keep drinking. I have something to discuss with you."

Katara nodded her head as she continued drinking the tea.

"I recently heard a rumor going around about your ex-husband. I'm told he's alive." Arnook's demeanor became rather serious as he looked at her. "Can you tell me if this is true?"

The waterbender didn't see the point in lying. Ozai planned on coming out of the shadows soon and she didn't want to build her new marriage on lies before it already started. So she nodded her head.

Holding her teacup in lap, "I only just found out a few months ago that he was alive. When I did, I was shocked but I guess I shouldn't have been. He is a phoenix after all, so death isn't really a concept for him anymore."

"Have you made contact with him recently?"

Katara nodded her head. "Yes, I've been harboring him so he can spend time with our children."

Arnook seemed to be a little put off by this but quickly told himself it was fine. There was more between her and her ex-husband than feelings like she had with the current Fire Lord, they had children together.

"But he's no threat to you or I. He's the one that told me to return with you." Katara informed Arnook and he looked rather surprised. "I don't know how genuine he was in his reasoning but I know he won't be a problem for us."

The waterbender wasn't foolish enough to believe her ex-husband simply wanted her happiness and to return to her tribe. She knew he had other motives. He was planning something ugly and didn't want her attached to it. Which was fine by her. They needed to pursue their desires separately.

Arnook took her fiance's word for it. If her ex-husband was no threat to them then there was nothing to worry himself about.

As Katara finished up her tea, she set the cup down and looked to Arnook. "So how long until we leave?"

"Soon. I want us to marry before your seven-year slumber takes hold." Arnook stood up and smiled at her. "I've written to your father and made him aware of our engagement. He should be on his way to the North by now."

Standing up as well, "Thank you, Arnook."

"You need not thank me. You willing to be my wife is enough." He stepped closer to her and without pulling away or cringing, Katara allowed him to kiss her on the lips.

When she finally left his chambers, Katara sighed. There was nothing but acceptance she felt for the decision she made. She refused to feel bitter or sad or forced in this circumstance. Arnook was a good man. A man that could redeem her. Wouldn't make her feel tainted or filthy. She felt pure and clean with him. Like she had never been touched. It was an uplifting feeling. A feeling of bubbly-ness. But bubbles were hollow and fragile. Unlike the full and unbreakable feeling she felt when under the weight of the most toxic relationships a person could have, the bubble-like relationship had to be handled with care.

However; the tainted-ness and filthiness that came with those relationships. It was not worth it to feel unbreakable and full when she was so damaged. Arnook was the right decision. The decision she should have made years ago.

….

It was time to have the talk with her children. Time to tell them about Arnook. And of course, she couldn't do this without Ozai's help. He had won the kids over in so little a time that she was positioned that if she told them on her own that she was marrying someone else, they would hate her.

So at the dining room table, Katara and Ozai sat beside each other and stared at their son and daughter who stared back. This was going to be a treat.

"So mom is marrying someone else?" Zhiar tilted his head to the side as he looked between both his parents.

Kya looked to her father to see how he felt about it and he seemed unfazed it. Maybe he wanted mommy to marry someone else. Maybe this wasn't bad. But if they weren't going to be together, who were they going to live with?

"I want to live with Zuko so I can still go to school."

Ozai scowled at his boy and shook his head, "You're going with your mother."

"But I don't wanna live in the Water Tribe! I'm a firebender!" Zhiar stood up and glared at his father challenging.

Seeing defiance in his youngest son as he had in his two older children, Ozai clenched his teeth as Katara slid her hand in his lap to take his hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can return to stay with Zuko but you will come with me to the North Pole."

"Ugh! I don't want to! Jin Su is going to get mad at me! She hates it when I'm not around!"

"It is FINAL!" Ozai growled loudly and flashed his red eyes at his son.

Zhiar gasped and quickly sat back down as his sister managed to remain calm. She had her own issues that frightened her.

Katara glanced at Ozai and squeezed his hand harder. Right now he was not assuring her that he was suited to raise the children himself. Already, he didn't know how to deal with Zhiar's rebellious nature. Something he inherited from her. There was a way to deal with him and get him to listen without resorting to raising his voice or using scare tactics.

As Katara explained things in a calmer fashion to her children of what would be happening, she noticed neither of them were excited about leaving their home. They were born and raised here. This was all they knew. But Katara wanted to introduce them to life in the Water Tribe. And fortunately for them, they would have a better experience than her when she was there age since they would be in the Northern Tribe.

Crossing his arms as he looked away in a pout, "Do I have to call him dad?" Zhiar asked.

"Of course not." Katara stated.

_I'll be damned._ Ozai didn't want his children calling anyone father but him.

After discussing things with the kids. Katara went out to the balcony and looked out over the city. She was going to missed this place in a strange way. It was her home for the last nine years.

"I remember when I first set foot in this country with my friends. I was so sure I was going to kick your ass." Katara said. "You were my enemy and I wanted you dead."

Smirking, "Have a change of heart?"

Rolling her eyes, "As soon as I leave this place I want to forget everything about this place. Including you." She said.

Ozai didn't take offense to what she said. He knew she resented him and had for a very long time. Didn't blame her. Their marriage wasn't exactly ideal. However; he knew she didn't want to actually forget him. He knew the waterbender still loved him. She just couldn't stand him. And that was fine. When Arnook died of old age which wouldn't be long from now, he would come for her and make her remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.

…

Chasing her down in the nearly empty hallways, Zuko finally got a hold of her. "Dang it, Katara. Stop running from me."

But she couldn't help it. Ozai told her to stay away from him. He was a threat to the life she was trying to get back. And she knew from the look in his eyes, she knew, he bit her of purpose. The mark was intentional.

"You've been acting like this since...nevermind that, I just wanted to see you. You're leaving soon and I want to know that you're really alright with this."

Katara nodded her head as she pulled away from him. She was very sure of herself. Very sure of what she wanted. This was it. Why couldn't he take her word for it? She began walking away, not wanting for something else to happen.

Zuko could tell by how standoffish she was being that she was upset about the other day. Which was understandable. He couldn't blame her but he did plan to turn that around.

With a sly smirk on his face, Zuko followed behind her and walked ahead of her. Coming up in front of her, the Fire Lord blocked her way and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I've missed you."

Pushing him out of her way, "I've missed you too but I need to go see Arnook. I'm late for dinner."

"How about you have dinner with me? We won't be seeing each other for a while, so how about it? Plus, I'd really like the company of a beautiful waterbender."

Katara stopped as she turned around and looked at Zuko. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her. She knew it. He was drunk. Zuko never outright flirted with

her. Never so blatantly. But it seemed that there was something more than just alcohol influencing him. Katara pushed himself aside and shook her head.

"Sorry but I don't want to be that kind of wife." Katara tried to remain strong.

"You're not married yet." Zuko walked behind her, hands clasping behind him.

Stopping again, Katara turned around and huffed. "Zuko, what do you want?"

"To share a few drinks. That's all." He told her with his usual goofy smile. He never did know how silly he looked when he smiled but it was cute and she couldn't

resist it though she told herself she would stop drinking. A few drinks wouldn't hurt. Especially if they weren't going to see each other for a long while.

Sighing as she dropped her head and shook it, palming herself in the face, "Alright, just two drinks but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

Satisfied with her response, Zuko took her hand and tugged her along with him like he used to do when they traveled together. He held her hand tight in his as

he led her to his chambers, forgetting she already knew her way.

Entering, Katara saw that Zuko had been planning this with several different bottles of fire wine and whiskey. The fire pit in the sitting room was lit and there

were slices of her favorite fruits. She let go of Zuko's hand and folded her arms.

He smiled his silly smile and shrugged his shoulders. "There won't be any fresh fruits in the North so I figured you wanted to try some before you left."

Looking away from him to the fruits and booze, Katara relaxed her stance and walked on over, plopping down on a cushion and snatching up a slice as Zuko sat

beside her. Her glass was poured as she ate another piece of fruit. She didn't notice the look Zuko was giving her as she downed her first glass or that he seemed to push her second glass on her. She was just trying to enjoy her last moments with Zuko before

seven years separated them.

But when the third drink was scooted in front of her, Katara looked up to eye Zuko who had several shoots and was already showing signs of being drunk.

Shaking her head, "I think that's enough. I don't want to drink too much."

"Come on, Tara. When are you going to get the chance again? We both know Arnook is not going to allow it."

_Well he is right._ Katara knew

she wasn't going to enjoy drinking again while with Arnook or while asleep for seven years. She might as well go all out.

The waterbender slipped her hand around the glass and looked at Zuko as she picked it up. "Okay, but just this last one."

Zuko saw to it that it wasn't her last. Pouring her another after another. Watching with a sinister grin as she finished each glass becoming less and less coherent.

Zuko moved himself closer to her as he got her to drink more.

Soon Katara was in her drunken state of bubbliness and in Zuko's lap, pulling on his robes as she giggled at him telling her how much he was going to miss her.

She thought it was funny. Him missing her. She didn't know why but she felt he shouldn't and yet he was. And with how drunk she was, she didn't have the cognitive thought process to figure out why she felt that why. All she knew was that she felt he shouldn't.

Brushing his hand through her hair, Zuko looked over her as she smiled drunkenly at him in his lap facing him. "Are you going to fall in love with Arnook too?"

"I don't want to." Katara giggled. "I'm tired of falling in love. It's ended bad both times."

"I didn't know you felt that way." Zuko eyebrows softened.

Nodding her head as she wiggled to lay against Zuko and pull his arms around her, "I just want to be happy now. I think I can be that with Arnook. He's a good

man and I feel less like the mess I've become with him. He makes me forget the bad I've done."

Funny she said that because that's how he felt with her. He easily forgot about his life before joining the gaang when he was with her. She made him feel like

he was a good person even when he knew deep down he wasn't. He could blame his father's side of the family for that. Little did she know, he didn't bring her here to just have a few drinks. He wanted to convince her to stay here with him. And what better way

to do so than by getting her drunk and taking things from there.

Katara snuggled into Zuko and made herself comfortable. She was going to miss him and his warmth. He was after all her best friend. The one person she could

never do wrong by. He was always there for her even when she didn't ask for him to be.

As the waterbender sat against him, Zuko gaze down at the way her dress had revealed part of her shoulder and he moved his hand to that spot, running his hand

down to where her dress hung off her arm. He tugged it down lower and moved his face to rest against the side of hers.

Sighing as she started feeling tired, "I should probably go to see Arnook. Let him know I'm sorry for missing dinner."

Katara tried pushing off of Zuko to stand up but when she did, she was flipped over on to her back and pinned onto the sofa. Above her was Zuko looking down

at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

In her drunken daze, Katara giggled and shook her head. "I knew it. You only brought me here for this."

"Yeah? Well what do you say?" He grinned down at her.

Biting her lip, Katara nodded her head. She was too drunk to care about the fact she was being unfaithful to her soon to be husband. All she cared about was

that Zuko was right above her and she was in love with him. She knew she was going to regret it but at the moment she didn't care.

In the morning, Katara seemed to sober up as she laid there staring wide eyes at the ceiling. She did regret it. Laying in bed like some whore with a man she

was never going to marry. It made her feel disgusting. Like she had really turned into some tramp.

Wrapping his arms around her and moving himself up against her, Zuko nuzzled the back of her neck and breathed in. Still somewhat asleep. Katara tried to inch

herself away from but his arms tighten around to pull her back.

"Don't leave. Not yet." Zuko whispered in her ear.

Grabbing his arm that laid around her, "Zuko, I have to go. Arnook is going to be looking for me."

"I don't care. Just stay a little longer." He groaned into her hair.

Katara began getting frustrated and pulled his arm off of her, yanking herself from him. As she sat up in bed, so did Zuko and his messy shoulder length hair

covered part of his face as he looked her with his good eye.

"Kat-"

"Zuko, we can't do this again. I'm getting married."

"Well, I want to." He crawled on top of her and pushed her back down into the bed. "I want you, Katara. I thought you understood that."

"Zuko, I can't." Katara shook her head as she looked for him to let her up. But he didn't. He just glared at her as he held himself above her.

"It was supposed to be us, Katara. We were supposed to be together." Zuko said as he looked at her with a mixture of hurt and anger.

Katara turned her head to the side, unable to look at him.

"You know I'm right! You were supposed to be with me! When we defeated my father and won the war, you were supposed to marry me!" Zuko became louder and louder

the more frustrated he got. "I waited for you to come around for years, Katara. I waited! But you kept treating me like your enemy! Like I did something to hurt you! I never did! If anyone hurt anyone it was you! Now you're marrying Arnook because you think

it'll make everything better! You're wrong!"

"Zuko, I can't do this anymore." Katara sobbed. "I don't want to. I just keep hurting you and I don't want to. I'm just doing what's right."

Zuko didn't want to hear it. She couldn't keep doing this to him. Leaving him for someone else. It was getting old. Very old. He should just let it be and let

her go. Let her do whatever it was she was trying to do and move on for his own sake. He should do that but could he? Nope.

Done with her excuses, Zuko dropped his head into the nape of her neck and opened his mouth. He could tell she got rid of his scent. He didn't know how she did

it but he was sure if he held her down long enough, she wouldn't be getting rid of it again. His eyes glowed as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

Katara felt this and immediately began trying to shove him off.

"Zuko, no!"

Pushing down on her hard as he snapped at her neck.

"Zuko! Stop it!" Katara started thrashing underneath him. She kicked her leg up to get him in the groin and as he toppled over, Katara hurried to the foot of

the bed to get off.

However; Zuko grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She was flipped over and saw his eyes were glowing again. He was trying to mark her again.

"Zuko, don't do this!"

Ignoring her, Zuko got back on top of her and reached for her neck with his mouth. And he got closer, Katara's eyes glowed and her fist connected with his jaw.

When he was off of her again, her eyes went back to normal and she quickly made a dash for the door when she finally got off the bed. But once again, Zuko grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the door. Holding his hand over her mouth as she tried

to scream.

"I'm not letting you leave, Katara." Zuko growled as he held her naked form against him.

But Katara wasn't going to stay like this. She wanted to get away. So she bit his hand till it bled and screamed as soon as he dropped it from over her mouth.

"Someone! HELP!"

Now Zuko was ticked the fuck off. He immediately tackled her to the floor and made even more an effort to get his fangs into her.

"Stop it, Zuko! Don't do this!"

Done with words, Zuko was simply determined to get a hold of her but before she drew too much attention. But as things would go, Zuko wouldn't get what he wanted.

Per usual.

The doors of his chambers were kicked open by several northern Troops. As they filed in, Arnook appeared after them and scowled at the scene before him.

"Get him off of her!" Arnook shouted his command, disgusted by the scene.

The soldiers hurried to remove the Fire Lord from the lady Katara. However; Zuko wasn't about to be handled by Northerners in his own palace. Who did these bastards

think they were?

As Zuko and the northern men tussled, Arnook took off his thick fur cloak and threw it over the waterbender. Pulling her from the floor, he looked her over to

see if she was alright and then went back to scowling at Zuko.

"I thought you were a different man from your father, Fire Lord Zuko." Arnook said with disdain. "Forcing yourself on my wife to be."

Zuko growled, "I didn't force myself on her!" His gold eyes looked towards Katara who refused to look at him.

Arnook looked back over to see if she was okay but she kept her head down, ashamed to look up at him. He put his arm around her and began walking her out of

the room, summoning his men to follow them.

"I want you all gone! Every last one of you!" Zuko shouted. "Especially her!"

Katara flinched when her said 'her'. It sent a shiver down her back. It sounded like a declaration of sorts. A declaration that he was done with her. And that

might actually be a good thing. Now he could move on and let her go. Finally.

Arnook looked over his shoulder at the infuriated Fire Lord, "Don't worry yourself. We're leaving."

…..

Arnook hurried Katara to his chambers and shut the door behind them. He pulled her to his sitting room and had her sit down. For a very long time all he did

was pace back and forth in the silence that fell between them. Katara sat there not knowing what he might say to her. He did just find her in another man's bed.

_Oh la, I screwed up again._

"You missed dinner. I wondered why. I feared you had fallen into the slumber but imagine my surprise when I find you naked in the Fire Lord's bed." Arnook didn't

raise his voice as he scolded her, he wasn't the type of man to yell at a woman. It was beneath him. Even when he found himself angry that his wife to be was laid in bed with another man. "I know he was your lover Katara but I'm going to be your husband. I

won't tolerate you going behind my back. Not if you're serious about marrying me and reuniting with our people."

"I am serious!" Katara jumped up and look to Arnook with fragile eyes. "I'm serious but I-I I-... It's good we're leaving now. I don't think I can be here any

longer."

Arnook could see she was hurt by her own actions and as she held her arms around herself, he saw how vulnerable she truly was. Things around here had been far

out of line since she arrived in this tainted country. She needed to be back home. Cleansed of the filth and impurities this place had put on her.

Katara stood there beside herself in guilt and gazed down at the floor in shame. She couldn't bring herself to look at Arnook. Here he was trying to give her

everything she wanted back and more and she went to bed with Zuko. She felt like a washed up whore that was looking for anyway out of the life she carved out for herself. This wasn't how she was brought up to be. This wasn't all she was meant to be. And in

the presence of her fellow tribesmen she felt incredibly tainted by her life here in the Fire Nation.

Coming to wrap his arms around her, Arnook held the waterbender to his chest as rubbed her back as she cried into his tribal clothing. "We're going home now.

Do not fear anymore."

As they pulled apart and Arnook wiped the tears from her eyes, Katara did the only think she knew how in order to show her appreciation. She reached up and kissed

him on the lips. Arnook returned her affection more passionately than she had anticipated and she withdrew from him.

"Did I get ahead of myself?"

She nodded.

"Forgive me. I understand why it is for men to get carried away with you, you are a beautiful woman, Katara, but I'll do my best to wait for when you're ready."

Arnook smiled at her as he rubbed his hands against her shoulders and then placed on her back, "Now, go get your things ready as well as the children. We leave as soon as every thing is on the ship."

Katara nodded her head and went on to leave for her chambers. Arnook sent two guards with her. Not that he didn't trust her but that he didn't trust the Fire

Lord to come for her. He didn't seem ready to let go.

In her chambers, Katara immediately began packing her things. She pulled out multiple trunks and just started shoving things in it. She didn't even bother folding

her clothes or sorting through what she wanted and didn't want. She just tossed everything in blindly without a care. All she wanted to do was to leave.

Tears streamed down her face with every item she stored away. She couldn't believe it. After nearly two years as Ozai's wife and then seven years of exile, she

was finally going back home. She was so incredibly happy but also incredibly sad. Her packing slowed down. As much as she hated this place. As much pain and suffering this place had caused her, this was where she became a woman. Where she had her children,

where she raised them.

Katara had deep memories stored in these palace walls and not all of them were bad. She fell in love here with the most unlikely of people, the last person on

earth she ever thought she'd love. He had her learn to read and write. Taught her the ins and outs of politics and governing. This was where she learned what it meant to love someone unconditionally. She learned what love was and it was a sorry son of a bitch

and a pain in the ass and it left her with deep scars but it was also beautiful and she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

As she went back to packing her belongings, Katara noticed her daughter standing in the doorway. She saw the little girl holding her head down as she came in

the room. Kya went to her mother and laid her head against her hip.

Wanting to comfort her daughter, Katara ran her hand along her daughter's wavy hair. "It's beautiful there. I promise."

While mother and daughter tried comforting one another, they heard the clearing of someone's throat.

Holding the door open, "Kya, go help your brother pack his things, he's having trouble."

Kya nodded her head to her father and waltzed out of the room. The door then shut and Ozai glared at his ex-wife.

"Did I not warn you?!" He hissed. "That bastard tried to bite you this morning and if Arnook hadn't showed up, I would have killed that damn brat!"

Katara looked at him then went back to packing. She didn't have time for Ozai's lectures. She needed to get her things together so she could finally leave.

"Why didn't you kill him then? Isn't that what you've always wanted? To kill you own son." Katara said sarcastically. Ozai brought this out of her at times and

this was one of those times.

Walking up to her, Ozai snatched her by her wrist and yanked her away from her task. "I'm trying to give you your life back and you almost threw it away!"

Jerking herself away from his hold, "You're not giving me shit, Ozai. This is what I'm due after all these years. I deserve this. I've earned it after everything

I've had to do. You owe me this!" She looked up at him teary eyes. "I sacrificed a lot in your name. You owe me."

Ozai didn't respond to that because if he did, he'd give away that he had felt guilty about that ever since she told him what happened while he was away. He

knew he should have released her back to her people instead of holding onto her by a thread. She shouldn't have stayed here as long as she had.

Katara turned around and went back to packing her things. It was quiet until a topic was found and brought up.

"When are you coming to take the children?" Katara asked.

"Soon after your wedding. You should be falling asleep soon by then." Ozai could tell she didn't have long. She looked weaker by the day and through Arnook gave

her that tea to help her, she still had dark circles under her eyes she tried to hide with makeup.

"How will you get to them?" She close the trunk she was finished with and locked it.

"Don't worry about that, that's my concern."

She would roll her eyes if they weren't so heavy. Katara walked around Ozai and reached for the door.

"Instead of looming over my shoulder, how about you help the children get their things packed?"

Ozai smirked as he walked up to her. "I will miss you, waterbender."

"I'm sure you will." Katara folded her arms.

"Will you miss me?"

"As soon as you're out of my face, yes."

"Then I'll go." He reached down about to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head to him. He grinned even more at this and kissed her cheek. "Fine, pretend

we were nothing."

"I'm not pretending. I'm just not kissing you."

"And why not? Being caught having sex with Zuko not as bad as indulging me in one last kiss?"

"No, I just don't want to, okay?"

Ozai eyed her with a funny look on his face. He'd get her another time. Until then, she could play the faithful wife role and he'd play along.

…

Katara was dressed in tribal blue for the first time in years. White fur trimming from around her shoulders down to the v-shape of her over her breasts. Around

her neck was her betrothal necklace and her face was made-up with black liner, light shadow, and red lip paint. Her hair was pulled up in the Northern Tribe's traditional hair bun with two beaded hair loops to the sides. Her children were also dressed in blue

with tribal hairstyles. Katara had given her daughter the same hairstyle she wore in her youth and pulled Zhiar's hair back in a wolf tail with a strand hanging to the side with a few beads on it. The two held their mother's hand as she walked behind her soon

to be new husband while northern guards walked around them.

As they made their way through the halls being eyed by everyone, Katara kept her gaze low. She could just imagine the looks she was getting. No doubt her little

affair with Zuko had gotten out. As if she couldn't be anymore disgraced than she was. La, she felt like things for her could get no worse.

When they reached the ships, Katara was shown where the children's cabin was before Arnook showed her to their cabin.

"We were gifted these ships from the Earth Kingdom. King Kuei had awarded us for taking the colonies back for the Earth Kingdom." The Northern Chieftain informed

her. "I believed it was a bit much at first but it's grown on me."

Katara nodded her head in acknowledgement of his words as she stood to the left of him and looked about at the room of their cabin. It reminded her of the ship

she boarded with Ozai when they had headed to the South Pole. Only it was less red in here and more blue.

Seeing his wife to be wear a long face as she went to settle down by the window of the cabin and stare out it, Arnook walked over to her and placed his hand

on her shoulder.

"When you're back in our tribe, you'll forget all about this place." He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Grabbing his hand as it rested on her shoulder, Katara looked up at him as she sat. "Promise me I will."

"I swear it." Arnook smiled down at her.

Later that night as their fleet began heading back North, Katara had soaked herself in the bathtub, leaning her head on the rim of the bathroom, staring blankly

into space. She washed her hand over her breasts and up to her throat, touching the pendant of her necklace.

"Dear?" She heard Arnook call for her as he entered the bathroom to check on her.

Katara looked to him with a blank stare as she had her body submerged under the water and bubbles. "Yes."

"I noticed you had been in here a while. I wanted to know if you're alright?" Arnook came to stand over her bathing form.

Shutting her eyes as she relaxed. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

Crouching down to the tub, Arnook took a lock of her wet hair and gazed at it. "I just wanted you to know I brought your brother with me. Seems he appreciates

your decision."

"Oh." She simply said. She didn't care about Sokka, she didn't give a damn about him after how he's treated her. Her heart was cold to him.

Noticing this, Arnook told her it was best to make amends with her brother as family was very important to their people. But living in the Fire Nation allowed

her to understand one simple fact, family was a lot more complex than marriage, blood, and ties. Family devastated her. The one she was born to and the one she tried to make for herself. She had just read both letters from her father and grandmother and she

felt sick to her stomach from them both. Her father made it sound as if he couldn't come visit her after all this time. As if she was unreachable when all he had to do was to travel to the Fire Nation or even write a damn letter. Then her grandmother just

told her the most sickening thing she could have ever discovered. Hama was her mother's mother. Her blood was her blood. It made her want to vomit after everything Hama did and her son had done. To know she was related to them it was sickening.

Feeling ill, Katara's complexion fell pale and Arnook grew concerned. He had took her hand to help her out of her bath but as he did, her hand went over her

mouth. She hurried out of the bathtub to vomit. Arnook furrowed his brows as she spilt her guts in the sink.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Arnook asked.

Looking up from the sink into the mirror, Katara's eyes connected with Arnook's and her face immediately lacked the stoicism it had held originally as she dropped

her head back down.

"Is it Zuko's?"

Sucking in a great deal of air, "I don't know."

Arnook raised his brow, "Who else?"

"Ozai." She told him.

Arnook sighed as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her to him. He ran his hand over her back as he cupped the back of her head, pressing

her to his chest. It wasn't a situation he had seen himself dealing with but it was fine by him.

"The child is mine." Arnook said. "I'm the father."

Katara broke down crying into Arnook's robes, clenching them in her fists. She didn't know why he was so nice to her. She didn't know what she did to deserve

someone being kind to her. After everything she did. After all her sins and what everyone said about her. How could he be nice to her even so? She wasn't deserving.

Here she was carrying a child that she didn't know who the father was and Arnook was claiming it was his without any reason to. It made her happy and broke her

heart. She didn't deserve this.

Pulling her away to look her in the eyes, Arnook smiled at her. "I'll be a father again. You don't know how happy this makes me, Katara. Thank you."

The waterbender sobbed as she fell on her knees. This was more than she deserved. This was too much.

….

Zuko sat in his office staring blankly in a void as his advisors spoke to him on the incident that took

place earlier. Seems a new rumor at court had spiraled out of control after this morning's incident. One that made him out to some rapist. Saying he tried or did rape Katara. Her screaming and Arnook busting in painted a grimmer picture than what actually

took place.

_Damn you, Katara!_ He was furious.

There was no telling what this would do to his image in the public eye. His father's supporters would make use of this to ruin him on a global level. Paint the picture of Katara being a taken advantage of over the years and then attacked for trying to finally

escape from his reach. Zuko was so furious he didn't know what to do.

"Your majesty, we must know, did you-"

Slamming his fists down into his desk as it caught flame and collapsed onto the floor, Zuko eyes glowed, revealing his abnormality to his advisors. "I did not

rape her!"

Backing away as they all coward, "Your majesty, forgive me. We just needed to know what took place."

"We spent the night together." Zuko huffed as he dropped back down in his chair and put his hand to his face, frustrated with this whole damn situation. His

eyes going back to normal. "We have been spending the nights together. We were together. In secret."

"And this was mutual between you both?"

Zuko growled, "OF COURSE IT WAS!"

The advisors all backed away even further as to not catch the wrath of their Fire Lord.

Zuko sat there looking back off in the void as he clenched his teeth. How could she do this to him? Why didn't she just submit?! She did so easily with his father.

Why not with him?!

_**Oh you pathetic boy.**_

Zuko heard a voice in his head. _**You've got it all wrong.**_

Recognizing that voice, Zuko lifted his head and looked towards his office doors as they opened before him and his advisors. Everyone but him gasped as in walked

the predecessor to the throne, former Fire Lord Ozai.

"My son, you and I need to have a chat." Ozai grinned devilishly.

Zuko's advisors all fled the room as he rose from his seat, desk still burning in the ground.

"What the hell do you want?!" Zuko growled.

Shutting the door behind him, Ozai stepped into the office and trailed his fingertips along the sofa as he made his way to his son.

"I heard what happened. They're calling you a rapist."

"I didn't rape her!" Zuko roared.

Smirking as he made a light chuckle, Ozai nodded his head. "Oh, I know you didn't." though he seemed amused, the way he spoke implied otherwise. "It sort of

urks me that she came to you willingly and after she had just admitted to still being in love with me. Oh who knows, that woman could be playing us both. She seems to do a good job at pissing you and I off. I've learned the hard way that she's a lot more clever

than she lets on."

Scoffing, "Don't think so little of her. Katara's not like that."

"Are you so sure? She did leave you for a man she barely knows."

"She has her reasons." Zuko defended her in spite of his frustrations towards her.

"It's better this way, my son." Ozai grinned as he leaned against the sofa. "That waterbender needs to be back with her people. You can't possibly expect her

to stay here forever."

Zuko glared down his father and started to get the feeling that Katara didn't make her decision alone. His father seemed all too calm about her leaving to marry

Arnook.

Clenching his teeth, "You wanted her to leave?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "When I discovered she was sleeping with you I knew she had fallen too far. I needed to get her away from here. Make her back into the

honorable woman I know. I feel like that bastard Arnook could pull it off." Ozai simply said.

Going up to his father, Zuko grabbed him by his clothes and growled at him. "You asshole! You didn't want her with me!"

Tilting his head as he wore a stoic look on his face, Ozai's eyes narrowed. "Why would I want my pathetic son, better yet any pathetic man to have what was and

will always be mine?" Driving his fist into his son's gut, Ozai then slapped the younger man across the face as he cringed over and kicked him to the floor. Towering over him, "I'm only loaning her to that northern bastard. As soon as he dies, I'm taking

her back."

"She's not an object." Zuko spat as he was bent over holding his middle. gut.

"No, but she is mine." Ozai stated as he stepped his foot on the younger man and stumped him back into the floor, resting his foot to Zuko's head. "You should

try getting stronger if you're going to attempt to take her from me and if you hope to defeat me."

Growling through his teeth, Zuko shouted for the guards. Ozai grinned and lifted his foot from his son's head and cracked his knuckles.

_Time to make myself known._

It had been a while since he had gotten the chance to snap a few necks and it was starting to get to him. He felt he couldn't go long with his set of abilities without using them. Otherwise he'd get out of hand.

As soon as the guards entered, Ozai vanished from in front of them, gone without a trace.

….

"Mommy, do you have to marry this guy?" Zhiar asked as his mother was fixing his wolf-tail hairstyle.

Smiling as she felt in a better mood, Katara nodded her head and tied the blue band to his wolf-tail.

"What about dad? Is he going to marry someone else?" Zhiar wondered.

"If that's what he wants." Katara said.

The mother and son conversed as Kya sat on the other side of the room, gazing down at her sketchbook. She was afraid to draw. She was afraid the voices would

come back. So she sat there just staring at her book unable to bring herself to draw inside of it.

The three sat in the room, the doors to the sitting room opened and in walked Arnook and his entourage of guards. He wore a smile as he looked to Katara and

she smiled back at him. As he came forward, Arnook clapped his hands and two female servants came forth with small chests in their hands.

"For my new son and daughter, I bring you gifts."

Kya and Zhiar saw their mother gesture for them to go over to their step-father. And as they did, the servants knelt in front of them and opened the chests.

Inside both were pendants with symbol of the moon over the ocean. The symbol of the Water Tribes.

"You wear them as clips over the fur cloaks you will be wearing in the North Pole. It'll make everyone aware that you belong to the royal family."

"But we're Fire Nation royals?" Zhiar tilted his head as he picked up his pendant.

"And now you're Water Tribe royals too."

Zhiar's eyes lit up, "Really?! COOL!" Zhiar took his pendants and bounced up and down with it. He couldn't wait to tell Jin Su. She was going to really like

him now.

Arnook watched as Katara's son seemed ecstatic but her daughter didn't even touch hers. Only stared at it blankly. He went to her and crouched down to her. Smiling

as he did.

Grabbing the pedant out of the chest, Arnook took her hand and placed the pendant in her hand. Kya threw the pendant across the room and furrowed her brows at

Arnook. Katara watched her daughter sign that Arnook wasn't her father and never will be before storming out of the room. While Arnook was unaware of what she communicated to him, he could tell by how she stormed out that she was not happy with what was going

on and that was fine with him. He understood. Children sometimes had a hard time adapting to change especially one like this. They knew their father and had managed to form a relationship with him in the short time of his return. Arnook, however; was confident

that he would be able to win over his soon to be step-daughter.

As Katara rushed after her daughter to go speak with her, Zhiar turned his attention from the pendant to Arnook and made a curious expression on his face.

"So can I invite my girlfriend to visit?"

Arnook chuckled at the young boy, "You have a girl you fancy?"

"Yup, I haven't told my real dad about her yet but I figured I could tell you since you're gonna be my second dad. She's really pretty and nice. We're gonna

get married when I'm older." Zhiar said confidently.

The Northern Chieftain took a seat as to listened to more the boy had to say. He found it comforting that at least one of his stepchildren was opening up to

him.

Having caught up to her daughter in her bedroom, Katara shut the door behind herself and went over to where the little girl was sitting with her elbow to the

window of her cabin, staring out at the sea. She crouched down beside her daughter and placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder. Kya shrugged her mother's hand off of her and pouted as she turned herself away.

"Kya, please listen to me. This is our life now. You don't know how beautiful it is there. And there are benders like us. You'll love it once you see it." Katara

put on a hopeful smile.

Kya turned around with a balled up face of anger and signed very aggressively. Expressing that she didn't care about going to the North Pole. She always wanted

to see the Water Tribes. He problem wasn't leaving the Fire Nation. She was glad to be gone from there. But what she didn't like was Arnook. She didn't like him. Not that he was a bad guy, she could sense the man was good and genuine. But he wasn't her father.

She wanted her father.

Katara sighed as she looked at her daughter. With hesitation, the older waterbender told her daughter that she would soon be with her father. She told her that

he would come to take her after the wedding. She watched her little girl's eyes light up.

"I just wanted you and your brother with me for a little while longer." Katara beamed as she curled her finger around a loose strand of her daughter's hair.

*I'm sorry. I just miss daddy.* Kya signed to her mother as she dropped her head.

Shaking her head as she chuckled and continued to play in her daughter's hair. "It's fine. Just stay wi+th me for a bit longer and I promise you'll be with him

soon."

Kya nodded her head.

Later that night, Katara was in bed applying lotion to her skin as her fiance sat in bed beside her looking over work he had to have prepared before he returned

home. She was curious if it was anything like how work was like in the Fire Nation. Maybe she could help. Katara glanced over a few times at the work he was doing and after lotioning her skin, she scooted closer to him to get a look.

Arnook chuckled as he re-adjusted his spectacles, ones that reminded her of the pair Ozai would wear while he worked. "Is there something I can help you with,

Katara?"

Shaking her head as her eyes skimmed over the content of his scrolls, she could see he was setting up a trading agreement with Omashu and planning to expand

the Northern Tribe's reach on a global level. She wondered why he was interested in that sort of thing. The North was known to be a secluded nation. One that preferred to remain behind their walls.

As if reading her mind, "Your Tribe's people have suffered greatly. I plan to expand the North's trading reach to increase our economy as we begin to help our

sister tribe."

"Why Omashu?" Katara asked curiously.

Arnook grinned, "So far we have a few out there that want to do business with us and are convincing King Bumi it is in his best interest."

Katara studies his scroll some more and saw a name that popped out to her. Her eyes narrowed.

_Oh really? Now I see._ Katara

pointed the finger at the name she recognized.

"Po Shang. He's a former general that worked under Ozai. You've been communicating with rebels. Ozai's regime." She said with a little frustration.

Arnook furrowed his brows, "Why would his regime want to contact the North?"

"Knowing Ozai it could be anything from wanting to keep tabs on you to planning something that neither of us will like." Katara folded her arms, "I'd forget

about Omashu if I were you."

The Northern Chieftain sighed as he looked from his fiance to his work, "I think it might be in our best interest to indulge your former spouse. Perhaps, it

will be beneficial to remain in his good graces."

Katara glanced over at Arnook, "Are you afraid of him?"

"Of course, not! I just believe out of all of us in powerful positions that he is the last person to get on the bad side of. The North is loyal to no one else

but it's sister tribe. Perhaps, your ex-husband has plans to take over Omashu as his base of operations hails there. And if so, I'm sure with his connection to you that he will workout a very beneficial deal for us and the South Pole." Arnook explained his

thought process.

Raising her brow, "But he's your enemy. He took you prisoner, laid siege to the North which cause you to lose Yue. How can y-"

Shaking his head at his wife to be, "Katara, the last thing I ever want to do is lose out on a good opportunity for our people by holding onto a grudge. That

also goes for missing out on something meaningful."

Katara stared at him as if to say something but he cut her off.

"I am a man of forgiveness, Katara. Whatever Ozai might have done or caused in the past, I do not hate him for it. I do not judge. He is merely a man after all,

we all make mistakes. However; the man he is now is all that's important to me. And for some reason, he's given you his approval to move on. I respect him for that and I see it as him stepping into the right direction. You should try to think the same way.

He is your children's father. You shouldn't allow yourself to resent him as much as it seems you do."

This hit Katara hard. She found herself sinking into the sheets and turning on her side to gaze at the blue tapestry with wonder. She felt there was a lot she

could learn from Arnook. A lot that could help her return to who she was. She felt even more secure in her decision to marry him.

Finishing with his work, Arnook set his things aside on his nightstand and slid deeper under the covers. He moved himself closer to his fiance and wrapped his

arms around her waist to hold her to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he made himself comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

Katara told him she was fine.

"And the child?"

There wasn't much to say about the baby. She could only ever feel it when she bathed and placed her hand over her stomach, using her bending to feel inside herself.

It was small. Only weeks into its existence. She had speculated it could be Zuko's from how frequently they were together. But then it could also be Ozai due to her speculated date of conception. Truly, she didn't know and she would likely never know. The

two men were related so resemblance wasn't going to tell her who was the father. She just prayed the child took more after her and her people. That way Arnook could claim the child and no one would think anything of it.

"What will happen when I fall asleep?" Katara asked.

Arnook sighed, from what he saw with women of the siren gift, they would make sure to avoid becoming pregnant before their sleep. But for a few it couldn't be

helped. He heard of some giving birth in their sleep, some had interrupted sleep to give birth, and others remained pregnant till the day they awoke. His hope was that she held onto the child till she woke. He didn't want her to miss seven years of this child's

life like she would for her other two children. It was quite the dilemma.

As he explained to her the possibilities, Katara brought his hand to her stomach.

"I'm afraid it won't look like us."

"I'm sure it will." Arnook told her. "Have faith. Everything will happen according to how they should. No matter, I still claim to be this child's father and

I will raise it as my own."

Katara shut her eyes, "Just don't let Zuko or Ozai find out. I don't know what they would do to each other or you. Something like this is sensitive."

"The child is mine, Katara. This doesn't concern them." Arnook said and pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her.

For now it didn't but who was to say this child didn't come out looking like them? Or being a firebender. Arnook couldn't hide that. Word would eventually reach

them and then there would be a dispute over who was indeed the father. She created a mess with her actions and she didn't know how she was going to be able to fix it or prevent it. All she could do was pray this child was nothing like them.

….…

A/N:

So Katara is pregnant again. Wonder who the father is? Zuko or Ozai. Paternity issues.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Chapter 10:

Arnook took his two step-children above deck to see the dolphin-sharks jump above the waves and squeal as they did. Zhiar and Kya were amazed by the creatures. They had learned about them in school but this was the first time they were seeing them. These particular creatures were only found in the Northern seas. Which meant they were close to their destination.

"When we're in the city, I'll let you two see one up close. I keep one of them as a pet." He smiled at the two children in awe.

Zhiar, the more hyperactive of the two children, jumped up and down as he saw one jump close to their ship. He pulled on his sister's sleeve and pointed at the creature.

"Kya, did you see that?!"

The little girl snatched her sleeve from her brother and eyed him. She wasn't too fond of her brother after how he treated her at school.

Zhiar watched as his twin sister walked away to a spot further away from him to bend some water up from the ocean and play with it. He furrowed his brows at her and stuck his tongue out at her as she did her stupid waterbending. When she didn't pay him any attention, Zhiar marched over to her and sent a small ball of fire at her water bubble and sent it up in smoke. She looked from her bubble that went up in smoke and then to him, narrowing her eyes.

_**Overboard**_

_**Throw him overboard.**_

_**Drown him.**_

_**Make him fish food.**_

_**Fish food.**_

_**Overboard.**_

Kya clenched her fists and her teeth as her face turned red with anger. She wanted to listen to the voices. She truly did. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Zhiar was just annoying her.

Whirling her hands above her head, Kya bent a stream of water into a ribbon above her and then directed it to strike Zhiar. Arnook ran towards them as Kya sent her brother onto his back, sliding across the deck into a few of his troops.

"Kya, dear, you can't do that," Arnook told her as he came upon her. "You could have hurt her brother."

The little girl shifted her narrowed eyes at the Northern Chieftain, her eyes flashed a glowing hue at him before she turned her back to him and faced the seas.

After going to check on his step-son, Arnook went on his way to his cabin to inform his wife to be about what took place. But as he nearly reached his cabin, he heard his name being called and he stopped.

Turning to greet the voice, Arnook smiled as he saw his brother-in-law approach him. He hadn't seen much of the young man so far on their voyage north but it was good see him.

"Sokka, what can I do for you?" The Northern Chieftain wore his genuine wide beam.

Scratching his head as he walked up to the Northern man, "I just had a few questions for you."

"Sure, shall we speak in my cabin?" Arnook gestured to the doors of his cabin.

Wincing a bit, "Ugh, is she in there?"

Chuckling, "Of course, but come. We can speak in the sitting room."

Not wanting to cause a problem, Sokka accepted and followed Arnook into his cabin. The two went into the sitting room and sat across from each other.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" Arnook went ahead and got straight to it.

Sighing, Sokka ran his hands through his hair, "Well, first I just wanted to know if you're sure about marrying my sister after what happened last time?"

Arnook kept his smile up, "Of course, your sister is a different woman now. She was having a hard time when I originally tried to marry her. I should have given her more time but she seems more willing than she did before. I'm sure this time around the ceremony will be successful."

Sokka eyed the man a little. He wondered why Arnook seemed so hellbent on marrying his sister. Sure, he heard the man tell his father how she was towards him when Ozai imprisoned him and how she had been a great help to him when Yue passed, which was when he initially found himself fond of her. But marriage was more than having feelings of fondness. He wondered if there was more to it. As upset as he had been with his sister over the last six/seven years, Sokka still felt responsible for her. Like his father said, he was the one that was supposed to have been watching her originally and he failed at his job which caused all of this.

"But why her? I'm sure there are plenty of women in the North you had to choose from. Why my sister?" Sokka leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

The Northern Chieftain raised an eyebrow as he seemed to catch a bit of scrutiny from the young man. What? Did he think he had ill intentions for his sister? Arnook truly liked the Lady Katara. That was reason enough for him to want to marry her. Besides, she was beautiful in ways he couldn't quite describe and not just on the outside. As damaged as she seemed at times, Arnook believed Katara had a beautiful soul and wanted to bring that out of her in their marriage. Was that wrong of him?

The two talked and discussed their feelings of the situation, wanting to come to an understanding of one another. But it would seem Sokka still didn't quite understand why Arnook liked his sister so much to want to marry her.

"Look, Sokka, your sister is a precious woman and I want her to be my wife. That's all a man like me could want. Nothing more." Arnook finally put. "Now, do you have any more concerns I can rest at ease?"

Letting out a breath of air, Sokka leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Yes, the alliance…"

In the other room, Katara had just finished bathing and getting dressed when she heard voices from the other room. It sounded like Arnook and her brother. In her soft blue gown that pooled at her feet, Katara put her white fur half-coat over herself and left the bedroom to peek her head into the room.

"You have little to fear, Sokka. Aid will leave with you and your father after the wedding." Arnook rose from his seat as did Sokka.

The two shook hands. Katara watched as they turned to leave out the sitting room and both laid eyes on her. She seemed a little off guard as they looked at her, surprised to see her.

"Dear, are you alright?" Arnook came to her and placed his hands on her forearms and looked her over.

Nodding her head as she smiled at him, she liked how he always seemed concerned with her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for some time. Looking in his eyes, Katara told him she was fine with a blissful expression. For some reason, she felt happy today. She could feel they were close to the North and for the first time in years, she would be back in the arctic homelands.

Sokka watched how his sister interacted with Arnook and could see she seemed different with the man. Less tense and uneasy with him. Maybe his sister had changed. That or she was had become tired of living the life she had lived.

When Arnook told her he would go to get her more of that special tea he made for her, he kissed her forehead and left their cabin.

Alone with her brother, Katara looked up to Sokka with a more guarded look than her previous expression. She wasn't sure what she sort of tongue lashing or criticism she would receive from him if she would receive one at all. This was after all what he wanted. So what more could he say to her?

"Kat-"

Raising her hand as she shook her head to cut him off, "Sokka, look, I don't want to pretend like we are past the animosity between us. Because this changes nothing. I didn't do this for you or Dad or grangran. I did this for me. Because of everything I've been through the only person who's been understanding and kind to me is Arnook. He didn't blame me for what was out of my control. He doesn't make me feel guilty for trying to do what I could to appease Ozai."

"Katara, none of us are mad about that. What we're upset about is what happened in the North. You dropped a building on a bunch of people!" Sokka yelled.

Walking up to her older brother, Katara shoved her finger into his chest. "I wasn't ready to marry again! I just watched my first husband get his head cut off! I was raising two infants by myself! I was trying to recover from what happened to me! And no one cared how I felt or what I went through! They wanted me to marry Arnook and bring the tribes together! So yes! I dropped a La damn building on everyone! I got everyone's attention didn't I?!"

Sokka glared down his sister. While he understood she was going through a lot, he couldn't forgive her. Not for what she did. He lost his child and she didn't even feel apologetic.

"Toph was pregnant, Katara! She was pregnant!"

"I lost a child too, Sokka!"

"But it was that bastard's child!"

Once again Katara struck her brother across the face. Holding his face, Sokka snarled at her and rose his hand at her about to strike her back as she dared him with her eyes.

"Do it, you asshole!" She hissed at him.

Sokka wanted to so badly. He wanted to hurt her. She shouldn't dare to stand up to him after what she's done. He didn't forgive her. He wouldn't. And he was about to strike her even though she deserved worse. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. At the end of the day, Sokka wasn't going to hit a woman. Even one like her. One that wanted everyone to feel sorry for her.

Getting in her face, "I hope Arnook lives a long life because as it stands he's the only person that's ever going to overlook what you've done!"

With that Sokka pushed past his sister and left her cabin to get away from her. Katara bit back her instinct to scream. She was done with Sokka. She was tired of explaining herself to him. Tired of being his punching back to why he's so miserable. She couldn't take back what she did. It was done. And if he couldn't forgive her, she didn't care if he hated her. That wasn't her problem. Not anymore.

….

The hallways were lively in the weeks after Katara left. People had a lot to say. Whether about the incident between the famous waterbender and Fire Lord or the reappearance the former Fire Lord who had been assumed to be dead due to his public execution.

"I'm not surprised in the least." A noblewoman leaned close to her friend waving her fan as she whispered. "He's more like his father than we give him credit for. Whatever happened to honorable men in the royal household?"

A nobleman side eyed the Fire Lord as he walked by, chattering to his friend as they stood by the pillars. "I bet six million yuans that he was upset she chose his father over him and now that Northern Chieftain."

"Seven years of housing the woman, you'd think she would give a little appreciation." The other noble scoffed. "But with a face like that, who could blame her?"

"I heard he raped her till the Northern Chieftain showed up in the morning."

"Chained her up like a slave perhaps."

Zuko did his best to ignore the whispers, the rumors, the gossip. So many people had this idea of what happened and had no clue. Katara was his lover. They were together. Mutually. She had come to spend the night with him and yes, he tried to bite her but he did not rape her. Zuko would never rape anyone. He wasn't that kind of person.

"And did you hear, Lord Ozai is alive!"

"I saw him too! He came for the throne?"

The Fire Lord kept his demeanor composed.

"I bet he'll do his son in for touching his woman."

"Ha, Lord Zuko will be begging for his life."

Later, after finishing his work for the day, Zuko arrived to his chambers, sighing as he closed the door behind him. He needed to find a way to correct these rumors because it was getting out of hand. Even his advisors had their doubts of him. But at the moment, he was much too focus on an even graver matter. Fire Sage Lao, he was conducting experiments on his father for seven years and managed to discover a lot in that time. But all Zuko had knowledge of, was how to subdue his father temporarily. There was no permanent solution to his father's immortality. His father was invincible.

The young Fire Lord made his way to his sofa in his bedroom. However; as he reached his sofa, he saw an intruder sitting in the dark. Zuko raised his fist of fire to attack but was immediately taken out with a few good jabs to his pressure point, rendering him immobile.

"Fire Lord Zuko, how good of you to finally show up. I was beginning to worry you found yourself another victim." Daikoku appeared from the shadows of where he had been hiding as his brother stepped away from the Fire Lord he disarmed.

Laying with his face pressed to the floor, Zuko growled as he glared up at the two men. "What the hell is this?!"

Yoshiro grinned at the Fire Lord, "We need to have a little chat now, your majesty."

…

Ozai was incredibly annoyed. He thought his men were going to head to Bei Sing Sei to stir chaos but instead, they had done nothing but wait outside the Fire Nation's coastal islands on their fleet doing nothing but twiddling their thumbs.

Sitting at the head of the table with the look of a very pissed off man, Ozai watched as his generals seemed to have nothing to say for themselves. Only that General Shang had some sort of idea as to what he felt they should do. The former Fire Lord was anything but merciful when he made an example out of the general that spoke up and tore out his neck with his teeth. Demonstrating his power, frustrations, his limited patience, and his need dietary desires.

As he chewed on the flesh from the neck of the general that now laid bleeding on the floor, Ozai looked over all of them, frightened of him and decided his intimidation tactic had gotten them all to regret their stupid decision to follow someone who was not in charge.

"Now someone please tell me, I want to know, what in Agni's name did Shang tell you all that made you think it was alright to defy me?"

No one wanted to say a word as they feared they would be next but Ozai reassured that if someone didn't speak, he would slaughter them all and find new generals.

An older, wiser general spoke, "My Lord, Shang believes there is more to benefit by taking over Omashu and making it the start of your new empire than to set your eyes on the Fire Nation so soon. We wanted to conquer the Kingdom first before you returned. A gift to you, my Lord."

Ozai swallowed the flesh and gazed at the man that spoke. A grin crept to his face and he chuckled. A new kingdom? They wanted to give him Omashu? Well that didn't sound half bad. Who says the Fire Nation was the only throne to be had? When the whole world was up for grabs, who said he had to start with his original throne? He was Phoenix King. Anywhere and everywhere was his for the taking. He need only grasp it.

"What do you think, my Lord? Should we try taking weaker holds first and then conquering the rest?"

Stroking his beard, Ozai thought to himself. Of course it was a good idea. But was it an idea he wanted to go with? Omashu could be his in days. However; he wanted the Fire Nation. Then again, he was about to have the kids with him. If he took Omashu, he could have quite the place for to raise his children. Nothing like the Fire Nation but better than having them in a subterranean base of operations.

Ozai gave his verdict. He wanted Omashu conquered but he wanted it done in the time that he planned to leave again. No one liked that he seemed to disappear quite a lot lately. And possibly for the same reason. His precious waterbender.

In his cabin on board the ship, Ozai let the women he had hired back in Omashu tend to him as he tried unwinding. He had been very uneasy back in the Fire Nation. Something about being around his waterbender made him very uneasy. He realized she had that effect on him. He never knew what he was going to get with her and it seemed she was hell-bent in every way to remind him this was all his fault. He knew that already. It taunted and teased him every time he let his mind wonder. His failure to stick to his original plan was no one's fault but his own.

"My lord." The serpent tongue of Shin's hissed as he entered Ozai's sitting room where lovely ladies were either in his lap, pouring his wine, or feeding him fruit.

Not ever delighted to see the fire/waterbender. "What do you want, Shin?"

"Oh nothing, my lord. Just curious to know why you're not coming back with us to Omashu yet? Your plans will be even more delayed than before."

Tapping the two woman in his lap on their side for them to get up and signaling for the rest to dismiss, Ozai scooted forward on the sofa and narrowed his eyes at Shin.

"You came to question me, Shin?"

Rolling his eyes, "No one is questioning. At least not the way you're thinking. I just want to know what this side missions of yours is." Shin smirked. "I heard your ex-wife is remarrying. I bet you're going to snatch her back."

"Actually no." Ozai sat back on the sofa and propped his arms up on the back of it. "Katara and I are separated. She can be with who've she likes. I'm just going to retrieve my children."

Shin was actually surprised by this. The man that let everything be lost for that woman was letting said woman go? How unthinkable. Shin almost thought it was a joke and laughed. It was hysterically funny. But at the same time, it was terribly unfortunate. Shin knew the beautiful waterbender hurled at the thought of him and ran at the sight of him. However; he still liked to get a glimpse of her. And now, he was told she wasn't going to be in his sights for an indefinite amount of time. Oh that was torture. Enough years went by that he hadn't seen her and now even more would go by.

Shin sighed, well whatever arrangement this was between the two, he knew it wouldn't last long. He'd be seeing that lovely siren eventually.

…..

Katara's good mood was gone. Not only due to her argument with her brother but also because of Arnook telling her that Kya was most definitely a siren. He said her eyes glowed at him after the water splashed her brother across the deck.

Sitting on her daughter's bed as the little girl was asleep, Katara gazed down at her daughter and rubbed her hand over her head.

_I didn't want this for you_. She sighed in thought. Her eyes looked over at her son, who was also asleep. _I didn't want this for either of you_. This life she had given her children was not ideal. She felt responsible. But she knew as soon as she awoke she would make it up to them. She would give them the life they deserved.

Arnook peeked in the children's bedroom where Katara was looking over the two. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes before sitting up off of her daughter's bed.

"They'll be fine, Katara." Arnook reached his hand for her.

Katara nodded her head and took his hand, letting him pull her away from her children's room so that they could sleep.

In their bedroom, Katara was quiet as she removed her clothes and climbed into bed. She didn't have much to say as Arnook told her about the conversation he had with her brother. Her brother was an asshole. She knew he would try to find any little thing wrong with Arnook for being interested in her. Because for some reason she was undeserving of someone's kindness.

"Dear, I understand you and your brother have hurt feelings toward one another but you must not let it remain." Arnook said as he slid into be. "You are going to be a changed woman when you wake. You need to repair the relationships you value before you fall in your slumber. You don't want this to weigh on the you that is renewed."

Sighing as she pulled the covers up to her face and laid there staring up at the ceiling, Katara knew she would be different. She would be waking up in a different world. Seven years, a lot could change and with her ex-husband's pursuit to dominate, she had no clue if she would wake and to a world in chaos again. She might have to fight him again. And he might capture her and she could end up repeating everything over again. Who knew?

But Arnook was saying she would be a changed person as well. That the slumber made a siren woman different. She was never be the same when she re-awoke. This terrified the waterbender. She wanted to change but what if she ended up like Hama? What if she ended up being a spiteful mean spirited woman like Hama? She didn't want that.

However; there was the chance she could become a better person. Be how she was before when she didn't have so much strife in her heart. So much confusion in her head. And so much disorder in her life. Maybe she would be enlightened. Made to be more mature in her ways and more adaptive in her way of life. Maybe even her siren soul would be wiser and not sway her to do what was not like her to do.

"You should get some rest tonight. We'll be arriving in the morning." Arnook told her as he moved towards her to hold her. "I'll make sure you don't sleep for too long."

Trusting him, Katara shut her eyes for the first time in days, weeks, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Kya and Zhiar stood with their mother as she stood behind Arnook. They watched as their mother wore a happier look on her face. In all their life, neither of them had seen her appear this happy before. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this would make her happier. They could tell their mother was lonely. A lot of people didn't like her. A lot of people were mean to their mother. It was something that was made clear to them when they heard people say bad things about their mother or would see with their own eyes the way some treated her.

But Arnook. Arnook was nice to their mother. He didn't yell at her or use bad words. He treated their mother nicely. It was even nicer than they had seen their father be towards her. Zhiar and Kya often heard their parents argue in the room when they finally met their father. They believed their parents didn't like each other or at least their mother didn't like their father. And it showed since she was marrying someone else.

As the twins watched their mother smile after Arnook finished talking with his troops, they glanced at each other.

"Mom's gonna be okay." Zhiar told his sister.

Kya looked back to her mother and watched Arnook hold her hand tenderly, then signed. *Are you sure?*

"Yup, when you go with dad and I go back to school, Arnook will make mom happier, okay?"

The little waterbender nodded her head. She just wished they were enough to make their mom happy but obviously that wasn't so. Kya left her brother's side to go off on her own.

Zhiar groaned and shook his head. Sometimes he felt Kya was just like their mom, depressing. He rolled his eyes. He didn't know how they were twins. He was so much cooler and brighter than her. Hopefully, dad didn't get tired of her brooding because that would suck for both of them. She might get sent back to school with him and he didn't want to have to save her from bullies again cause that was lame. The little firebender walked off also to go practice his firebending stances he learned in school.

Arnook was happy that they were just moments from setting foot in the North Pole. He knew how happy Katara was. She hadn't be reconnected with her people in years and he just feel her excitement radiate off of her.

"I'm nervous." Katara said with slightly somber eyes. "What if they all hate me?"

"They won't. Our people do not live lives of unforgiveness. We believe in forgiveness."

Katara somehow doubted that. Her sins were too great. She sided with the enemy. Literally turned her back to her people and the world.

As they approached the massive walls of the Northern Water Tribe, Zhiar and Kya stared in awe of the sight. It was the first they had been outside the Fire Nation. The first they had seen anything this grand.

Arnook chuckled at his step-children and their astonishment. "These walls were built several hundred years ago and they have yet to fall."

"But my dad made them fall. He even had the moon fish killed." Zhiar stated.

Katara looked at her son with wide eyes and then looked at Arnook, however; he didn't seem upset about the comment. Instead, he crouched down to Zhiar and patted him on the head and chuckled.

"Your father is quite the conqueror. He nearly tore our walls down." He said as he spoke to the child. "But still our tribe prevailed."

"My dad will do it next time. Just wait and s-"

"Alright, Zhiar, that's enough." Katara came along placed her hand on his mouth as she smiled awkwardly at Arnook. "Forgive him, he's a bit talkative."

Standing up, Arnook smiled back. "I remember him as a baby. He was quite talkative then too."

Katara giggled as she held onto her son by his shoulders, "Zhiar apologize."

"Sorry, new dad." Zhiar said in his kid-like shame.

"All is fine, young one. I bare no offense." He smiled genuinely. "How about you and your sister go get your things? We'll be inside the walls soon."

Feeling chipper all of a sudden, "Okay new dad! You're pretty cool!" Happy Arnook didn't yell at him like his father would.

And with that, the little boy took off and grabbed his reluctant sister by her arm and pulled her along with him below deck.

Entering the city on their gondola, Katara sat with her hands in her lap and her head hung down. She didn't want to be seen. Not just yet. She wanted to get re-acclimated into being back in the Arctic first.

She felt so much like an outsider having lived in the Fire Nation so long. Like she no longer belonged here. Arnook noticed the look on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder as she continued to look down.

"Welcome back home, Katara." He said with a smiled.

Kya and Zhiar, however; were in more awe of this place. It was amazing. They saw waterbenders using their bending to do all sorts of stuff. Like guiding the gondolas, playing games, and sparring. The notice how everything was made of ice and snow. Massive structures of ice everywhere. The children were astonished. And even more so as they entered the palace and saw their chambers.

"Mama! We got a pool! And it glows!" Zhiar jumped around as Kya ran over to it to wave her hand in the glowing water. "This place is so cool!"

Arnook grinned at Katara as she smiled back.

"The children like it here already." Arnook seemed pleased with this.

"It would seem so," Katara chuckled.

"And these will be your rooms." Arnook showed Katara to a beautiful room, with beaded drapes dangling over and around her round bed. A large panoramic view of the city. Blue pillows and cushions tossed around on the floor in a playful fashion. A massive pool-like tub in the center of the room with glowing ice crystals lighting it. She saw maids kneeling to the side of the pool with items between them and towels in their laps.

Arnook smiled as he placed his hands on both her showers from behind, "You've been away from us for quite a long time. We must begin cleansing."

Katara looked over her shoulder at Arnook and then back to the pool. Cleansing. She remembered this from when she came here a year after the execution. Basically, the ceremony of her cleansing was to wash off her premarital relations, a previous relationship/marriage, and be a clean slate for the marriage she was about to walk into.

Slipping her fur coat off and then her the sleeves of her gown, Katara let it pool around her feet. As she undressed to begin bathing, Arnook didn't look away. He had seen her before when she had first come to be his bride. He knew she wasn't attracted to him or held the same feelings towards him as she did with her former husband but he knew he was very attracted to her and couldn't bring himself to look away. Besides, she would be his wife, why wouldn't he watch her undress and be bare before him?

Stepping out of the clothes that pooled at her feet, Katara walked over to the pool with glowing crystals and used her big toe to test the temperature. It was warm but not warm how she had learned to like it. The Fire Nation's bathe were so warm, hot would be a better word to describe it and she had enjoyed them immensely. But she wasn't there anymore. She was in there Northern Water Tribe, rejoining her people and culture. And though the North was very different from her home in the South Pole, she still felt at home.

The waterbender stepped into the bath, cautiously allowing her body to get acquainted with the temperature of the water. And as her whole body submerged under water, her head included, Katara remained there for a few seconds before breaking the surface and flipping her wet hair back.

Arnook grinned to himself. He was a lucky man to have someone so beautiful be his wife.

"Are you joining?" Katara looked over at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

Arnooked looked over to the two maids sitting by the edge of the pool and dismissed them immediately. He would not make his fiance wait a moment too long.

Katara waited for Arnook to join her. She figured since their wedding date was near, they should let down the invisible barrier between them. She had been intimate with him before and knew she would eventually be so again since he was very affectionate with already. In a different way than Ozai had been with her. It wasn't merely to seek relations with her but simply to express his feelings. Sort of how Zuko was. But she had enough thinking about either of them. They were her past and this was her future.

Sliding his hand up her arm as he moved closer to her in the water, Arnook gazed down at her as she held her head down. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she had given this a second chance. Despite being the Chieftain of the Northern Tribe, Arnook was a very humble man. He didn't dare think himself more than he was and for this woman to agree to marry him, he was elated.

"In a few days, we'll be married. Is this something you truly want with someone like me?" Katara asked as she looked up at him.

"Someone like you?" Arnook chuckled as he wiped the water from her cheek.

Dropping her head again, "I was the previous Fire Lord's wife and then the current's mistress. How could you want some as soiled as me?"

"You're not soiled, Katara." Arnook made a more stern expression. "You're a woman who's been loved and had loved. What's wrong with wanting a woman like that?"

"But I-"

Arnook pressed his finger to her lips and shook his head as he smiled, "I want you as my wife, Katara, and that's final."

Katara looked up at Arnook as he reached forward to kiss her on the lips. Her hands went to cup both sides of his face as her lips moved with his and she pressed herself to him. She allowed herself to be caressed and then pulled from the water. Arnook led her to her bed where she embraced him kindly.

…

"My Lord, are you alright?" One of Ozai's advisors approached him as he stood looking out the porthole of the ship.

Ozai didn't respond back. He just continued gazing out at the sea. His chest was killing him and didn't know why. Every time he looked out at the sea or saw that ominous moon at night, he felt a pain in his chest. One that annoyed him.

"My lord, is everything alr-"

"If something was wrong, you'd know. Now leave me be. I want to be alone."

Left alone, Ozai narrowed his eyes. _I hope you're enjoying yourself_. He thought spitefully as he glared at the ocean. He had been having mixed feelings about the decision he made, letting Katara leave with that Northern leader. Giving up what he considered his wasn't an easy decision. He wanted her to return to her people, that wasn't an issue. But knowing some other man was going to have her, he made his heart tighten in his chest. Katara was his. His since the day he met her and Agni, how he had missed those days when it was just them. No one pulling her either which way from him. Not even her friends and family. It was just them and then their children. He wanted that back. He wanted it so much it felt like a thousand blades in the chest.

"She's probably getting her fucked out of mind right as we speak." Shin walked up beside Ozai. "I hear those barbarians have massive cocks. He's ruining that tight fit of yours."

Ozai grabbed Shin and threw against the wall, slamming his head into the metal wall repeatedly. He then let him slide down the wall and proceeded to kick Shin until he coughed up blood. The former Fire Lord raged on as he climbed on top of the man and struck him with his fists.

A few fellow rebels had turned down the tight corridors to see their leader beating his close advisor senseless and quickly went back the way they came, not wanting to be next to endure his wrath.

"You watch your mouth when you speak of her!" Ozai lost it. First time in months since he had an incident like this take place but Shin had it coming.

Later that day, Ozai tried cooling his temper by sating his carnal desires. The tryst or shall he say trysts were most satisfying. It did manage to redirect his attention and take pleasure in knowing he was no longer a one woman man. He could have any and all he came across. What man didn't find that idea appealing? Besides, there were things he could do with these women he couldn't do with a certain waterbender. Her conservative idea of sex was at time dissatisfying but he tolerated the lack of for her. But enough about her, she was probably getting her feel of that Northern bastard like Shin said.

Laying in bed with the two women curled up against him, Ozai stared at the ceiling. He liked to contemplate at times like these. There was a lot that was about to take place. He was about to take Omashu for his throne, be an active single father once more, and strike fear back into the hearts of his enemies. There was plenty for him to think about. Contemplate...like how he planned to take the world by storm. Or how he was going to 'successfully' raise two more children by himself. Or if his plans would be successful this time around. And even more, where was the hell was Hama? A question that he had been pondering on for quite a while.

"My Lord, why won't you rest?" One of the woman laying against him spoke as she caressed her hand against his face.

Still gazing up at the ceiling. "I have too much on my mind."

Scooting closer, the woman smiled and laid her head by his. Her hand went around to the other side of his hand and toyed with his hair.

"Anything I can do to put your thoughts at ease?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She pressed her lips gently to the side of his face and parted her lips so that she could taste the side of his face on her tongue, dragging her tonge along his face.

Annoyed at the woman's advances, "There was a woman that used to try and seduce me. She was a tribeswoman like my second wife. Beautiful and more than likely a very skilled woman in the ways of pleasing a man. However; she knew I only ever desired my wife at the time. She didn't seemed to care and did all she could just so I would take her. I thought about it plenty. Even toyed with the idea from time to time. But at the end of it all, I could only be with my wife. I wanted no one else."

"So the stories were true, you loved the Avatar's water instructor." The woman seemed to be fascinated that a man like him was capable of loving someone other than his ambitions.

Ozai looked over at the woman, "There has and will be no one I love more than that waterbender."

"I'm sure I could change that, my lord." She slithered herself on top of him, knocking the other resting woman aside so that she could straddle him.

With an impassive look on his face, Ozai looked at the woman on top of him. "What's your name, woman?"

"Rin."

"And where are you from?"

Flipping her hair to one side, "Bei Seng Sei."

Ozai's looked her over. She was a beautiful woman. Bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and slender body. She had an elegance to her that made him believe she had to be from the upper ring. And yet with all these features, he felt nothing. A naked woman was a top of him and he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I believe you would better serve my other generals, Rin of Bei Seng Sei." Ozai told her as he went back to looking at the ceiling.

Rin chuckled playfully, "But I wish to serve you, my lord."

"You do not appease me."

The playful chuckle died on her lips.

Sighing as he pushed the woman from off him, "Take your friend with you on your way out." Ozai then shoved the sleeping woman off the bed. The fell with a thud.

Rin glared at Ozai before she went around the bed to help her friend out. The two women hurried out of the room.

"I think this was a mistake." Ozai grumbled under his breath as he shut his eyes. He wanted his waterbender.

…..

In the cold desolate plains of the arctic tundra of the Southern Water Tribe, Kanna traveled alone to the icy grave that had held her once close friend's body. There she remained for several days until finally, a hand break through the surface of the snow.

An hour Later...

"So she's remarrying to the Chieftain in the North? Well isn't that swell. She gets not only one leader of a nation to marry her but two." Hama spat with elderly bitterness.

Kanna chuckled as she shook her head, "Jealous are we, Hama? You know if I didn't know better, I would think you hated our granddaughter for getting everything you ever wanted."

Hama rolled her eyes. She didn't hate Katara. She loved that snarky, foul-tempered, ill-mannered little diva. Katara reminded her of herself. She had a lot of that in her. However; it was true she was jealous. Once upon a time, Hama wanted to marry a Chieftain. OF course, Kanna got to the Southern one first. So Katara was like both of them combined.

"I want to see her but I know she'll just try to kill me when she sees my face." Hama said glumly. "Though, I deserve it. I've been la awful to her. Leading her down a path of self-destruction, trying to sleep with her husband, and so much I can't even utter. Yet still...*Dropping her head as she felt the great weight of her shame*...I want her to forgive me."

Surely, that was never going to happen. Never. Hama knew it and Kanna knew it. Katara was compassionate, loving, and caring. But she could be very unforgiving. Much like the ocean waves. And she could be as cold as ice. Hama bet she had a better chance at getting Ozai to forgive her and he was the more violent of the two. She didn't know. She wanted to rewrite her wrongs but she knew it wasn't going to happen. What she did to them both. Pin them back against each other while trying to keep them together, it must have caused irreversible chaos to both of them. She did them no favors by being in either of their lives. However; she still wanted to be a part of it. As she already knew, she had a better chance with Ozai than Katara. At least he would still harbor some sort of feelings other than resentment. She didn't have too many good memories with Katara as she did with him.

Sighing, Hama stood up from the fire pit the two of them had sat around to keep them warm and shifted into her more youthful self, this time her hair was dark brown and her eyes a simply bright grey. She looked like her original self again, something she hadn't looked in years.

"You always were the most beautiful woman in the tribe. No wonder they took you." Kanna said with a somber tone.

Growling under her breath, "They took me because I resisted. Same reason they took Katara. Those men love a good fight." She said as she grabbed a cloak from the doorway of the hut and threw it around herself. "I need to go find my 'son' and see that he gets his woman back."

"Hama, no!" Kanna tried reaching her before the woman left but she was too late. In her elderly form it was quite hard for her to move.

Hama looked up at the southern arctic skies to the first time in seven years. She didn't miss this place. This place hurt her soul so much it was hard to breathe. She needed to go. She was Water Tribe anymore. Not for a very very long time.

…

Arnook pressed his lips to Katara's shoulder as she sat in his lap while they were in bed. He had his arms wrapped around her as he directed her hand with his hand. The two were all smiles and giggles as he tried showing her how to write.

"And like this you have have Tui and La." He held onto her hand to demonstrate how to write in their Tribe's native language. It was a shame her tribe had lost so much of their culture that literature had been abandoned.

Katara smiled as she saw the Water Tribe script. She hadn't realized that her people had their own language. It seemed like there was so much about her people and self that she didn't know. The South had lost so much information, culture, and etc. They didn't even speak in their native tongue and instead used the common language that everyone spoke globally. She found it exciting that Arnook wanted to teach her everything about their people that had been torn away from them.

As Arnook continued to help Katara learn their people's script, chuckling with her as she made errors and mistakes, a knock came to the door. The two stopped as the Northern Chieftain climbed out of bed and grabbed his bed robes from where they hung by the door. As he looked over his shoulder for Katara to cover up, Arnook opened the door slightly and spoke with a servant on the other side.

Katara, wrapped in the bed sheets, continued practicing the examples Arnook gave her to work on. She really wanted to get the hang of this. She had learned to read and write in the common and the Fire Nation way, there was no reason for why she couldn't learn her own people's language.

When Arnook shut the door, he looked over at his wife to be taking joy in what he was hoping to teach her.

"You have a letter." Arnook chuckled as he walked back over to where she sat in bed. "From your ex-husband."

The twenty-six year old took the letter from her fiance's hand as he held it out to her and she quickly opened. She wondered. Ozai had never written her a letter before. She barely recognized his handwriting. As she read the letter, tears formed in her eyes. Never in the time she had known her former husband had he ever said as sweet of words to her. She truly had his blessing to move on. Reminding her of he good moments they had shared together.

Arnook came to her side and caressed her arms as he tried reading the letter as well, however; it was in Fire Nation script and he was unable to read. So Katara read it out loud to him. The Northern Chieftain smiled as he listened to the letter. He could tell the former Fire Lord had a heart and she was here in the North Pole.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "He was my friend more than he was anything else to me. I think that's why I fell in love with him. He did a lot more for me than I gave him credit for and while he could be very cruel at times, he never hurt me intentionally and he always tried to make things right with me, no matter how unforgiving I could be at times."

Brushing his hand over her hair, "So I have a lot to live up to." Arnook chuckled.

"No, you're different." Katara stated as she smiled at him. "You've been kind to me since the day we met."

"You were only a girl then." Arnook moved closer to her. "Who would have thought I'd take you as my wife?"

Pulling his face to hers, Katara giggled. "Clearly, you had it out for me."

"I couldn't help myself." He grinned slyly as he climbed on top of her and she reached up to peck his lips.

"Then neither will I."

...

Zuko was unable to fall asleep after learning the truth of his father's experimentation. Lao had planned something quite destructive. something that was against the code of the White Lotus. But of course it was, Lao was an agent for the Fire Nation clans that believed themselves superior. He used Katara as a pond to lure out Hama, a capable siren that would grant fulfillment of Ozai's true power. They knew Katara would be the perfect weapon against Ozai to cause him to lose power and be vulnerable enough to examine him. It had been thought out so perfectly. Since Lao was a white lotus member. He had eyes everywhere and played a part in certain events to cause a probably outcome. Lao had manipulated them all since the day he discovered Ozai was the last Phoenix years ago when his father was a child.

But not only that, Zuko found himself miles away from the palace. How he got here, was truly unbelievable.

"Why would you all join him?! What are you all planning?!" Zuko hissed as he was tied up by the Fukioka brothers.

Yoshiro smirked as he sat across from the Fire Lord while his brother stood to the right of him. "Isn't it obvious, your majesty? We want to make the Fire Nation people truly supreme! Above all savage nations and false kingdoms! We want all to share our lord's power...Ozai's blood will see to it that we reach this goal. Lao is in the final stages of producing an elixir that will make us immortal and if you're lucky enough, maybe we can share this new found power with you. You are his son."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't let this happen. What they were about to do, it was unthinkable. It would throw the world into chaos. He couldn't let that happen. Not after how hard they had to fight to restore balance.

Clenching his teeth, Zuko's eyes began to glow gold and he hissed as he released pressure off of his teeth. Diakoku and Yoshiro backed away from him as his body emitted steam from it. The two men watched as the room filled with smoke. Growing in size with the steam his body was producing, Zuko's skin became scaly and he felt his throat burn with fire. He was becoming what that woman Hama told him he was.

In horror as they gaped at the ceiling begin to crumple as the enormous size of the Fire Lord becoming a dragon. An actual dragon. Yoshiro and Diakoku jetted from the room as debris fell in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes as they ran and hear the loud roaring that shook the ground beneath their feet. A large gust of wind blew them off their feet and blew through the palace halls alerting the other residents. They all trembled as they saw from the pillar halls a large flying beast flew into the night sky roaring as it went beyond the city limits.

Now, hours later, Zuko found himself on a secluded island possibly hundred of miles away from the Fire Nation. He didn't know how to get back without a boat. He could try turning back into a dragon but he really didn't know how he did it in the first place. Seemed like he just so fed up with everything and blacked out.

"UGH! What am I supposed to do now?!"

...

Arriving at the massive walls of the Northern Water Tribe, Ozai stood above deck gazing up at it with the ocean breeze blowing through his hair. Now this was what he wanted his ex-wife's home to look like. He was sure it was something to see beyond the walls. As he stood there gazing at the Northern Tribe's walls, he gave his orders for a small group of his men to prepare for a boat for him to travel to the gates.

While a group was getting things ready, Ozai spotted Shin limping towards him while holding the side of his face that wasn't nearly as bruise as it had been when Ozai had accosted him.

"Healed yourself, I see." He mused at his handy work.

"Not nearly as much as I wish I could." Shin limped up to him and rolled his shoulders, wincing as he did. "I'm not very skilled in healing."

"Didn't know healing took skills."

Shin rolled his eyes. "And no wonder she left you. You don't even realize the kind of skill it took to heal your sorry -"

"I'd be careful what you say before there is nothing you'll have the 'skill' to heal," Ozai warned.

As Shin silenced himself, merely glaring at his cousin, Ozai received word that his boat was prepared.

"All of you, wait for me."

Within the walls of the Northern Tribe, Arnook and Katara walked hand in hand as Zhiar and Kya followed behind them. They had just received word that they had guests. Katara wondered who had come. It might be her father and if it was, she would try to be open, as Arnook told her, to be accepting of whatever he might say to excuse why he didn't write her before or came to visit her.

However; as they reached the throne room where their guests were waiting for them. They happened upon a scene they hadn't expected to see. It was, in fact, Katara's father but he wore a scowl and was shouting at their other guest. To their surprise, Ozai was also here. Several Northern troops stood around him as a few others held Hakoda back as he lashed out at the former Fire Lord, who surprising stood there with an unphased expression.

Stepping forward as he would have no discord in his throne room or presence, "Enough, what is this?" Arnook left Katara and the children to stay back.

Katara stood with her children, holding them back from going to greet their father and Arnook took care to handle the situation.

"He shouldn't be here!" Hakoda spat as he eased his focus off of the bastard that ruined his daughter's life. "Not after what he did to my daughter! This bastard shouldn't even be breathing the same air as her!"

Arnook looked to Hakoda with uneasiness. He hadn't known the Southern Chieftain had bore such hatred for his former son-in-law. Of course, it made sense but Arnook had never seen a made look so murderous when looking to another.

"Mama, who is that?" Zhiar looked up to his mother in confusion as he listened to this strange man continued insulting his father.

Placing her hand to both their ears as she pulled them closer to her. "Your grandfather."

"Hakoda, ple-"

"Arnook! This man did horrible things to our daughters! We can't so casually handle him!"

"He's my guest and so are you. This is the Northern Water Tribe. My domain and my law. I say he be handled casually unless he proves otherwise." Arnook said sternly as he furrowed his brows at Hakoda. "I understand your passion, Hakoda but where was this when your daughter was exiled and banished. Where were you when she lived the last few miserable years in the Fire Nation?"

Hakoda looked with wide eyes that glistened with shame and guilty, casting them to where he saw his daughter covering the ears of her two children that seemed confused. He reeled himself in and side glanced Ozai. "My passion was always sure but I've felt nothing but shame for what little I could to save my daughter. This man took her and turned her into some perverse wo-"

"Stop it!" Katara shouted from across the room and glared at her father. "I won't let you speak anymore like that in front of my children. Not of their father."

All eyes were on Katara as she crouched down and told her children to return to their chambers. As she stood up, the waterbender look sternly between all three men. Her father, fiance, and ex-husband, in that order, lingering on her ex-husband as she walked by him to her father.

"Katara..." Hakoda said his daughter's name, wanting to embrace her warmly but afraid she would not receive him.

"Father, please." She told him as she came to stay by Arnook. "Your grandchildren were just there as you insulted their father."

"Forgive me, Kat-"

Shaking her head, "Forget he is here. You're here for the wedding. Not him. You came to see me." She offered a weak smile.

Smiling weakly back, "Yes, I guess you're right, sweetheart."

Katara went to throw her arms around her father and embraced him. She placed a kiss on his cheek just as she pulled away and told him she missed him. As the two pulled apart, Arnook whispered in her ear as she went to stand back with him. She nodded her head and watched as her fiance went to summon his troops and led Hakoda out so that he could show him to his rooms.

When alone, Ozai sighed and his posture relaxed as he combed his hair back, "If he wasn't your father, I'd have killed him."

"Any longer and you would have killed him anyway." Katara looked up at him and grinned. "I got your letter. It was sweet. I enjoyed it."

Ozai grinned back as he stepped towards her, "Is that so, waterbender?"

Stepping back, "You shouldn't get close to me." She told him.

"And why not?"

She didn't want to say. She couldn't tell him. Somehow she knew if he got close enough he would know. He would know she was pregnant and she swore to la she would do whatever was in her power to make sure he didn't. Having a child and not knowing the father was bad enough. Having one of the potential fathers discover this would make her life a lot harder than it was.

Ozai raised his brow as he watched his ex-wife back away even further. He didn't know what was up with her. She seemed like herself somehow just moments ago. It reassured him that maybe his decision to let her go was after all for the best but now, she was acting strange.

"I'm ill and I don't want you to catch my cold."

"I'm immortal. That sort of thing won't bother me." He came up to her anyway and nearly chased her just to grab her arm. "Why are you acting strange, waterbender?"

Looking nervously at him as she didn't want to give anything away, "I'm just under the weather. It's been years since I've been in this kind of weather. Adjusting is taking time."

Seeming to buy this excuse, Ozai let go of her arm and grinned at her. "More Fire Nation now than Water Tribe?"

Scoffing as she rubbed her arm, "You wish!"

"No, I think I like you better in blue."

"I'm sure you do." She straightened herself out and looked away. "The children would like to see you."

"And you don't"

"I need to go check on my father but we'll talk more tonight, I hope to see you at dinner."

Ozai grinned as he saw that sweet smile on her face. That letter he wrote her must have buttered her up. She seemed to be more welcoming of his company. After a month of not seeing each other, maybe space is all they really needed.

...

A/N:

Can't kill what those two have. Sorry. Maybe cause problems and conflict briefly. But who really want Ozara to die? It's been fun this far right?

Beside, Zuko needs someone else. Someone that wouldn't leave him for his father. Sorry, I personally love Zutara but there is enough of that out there. This is OzaixKatara.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

I'm back with my favorite story! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 11:

This was it. She was about to actually marry Arnook. Swallowing hard as she bowed her head with her hands held down in front of her, Katara shut her eyes to say one last prayer. In a white gown that flowed down into a train that the water maidens had to carry, her head was covered with a veil that went over her face, obscuring the makeup she was wearing and her hair that flowed freely down her back and over her shoulders. She stood out the doors of the temple with the maidens and her father who gave her hand a nudge, reassuring her that she was making the right decision.

When the doors opened up, the Northern drums rolling, this was it. Katara took a deep breath and lifted her head as her eyes laid on the altar where she saw Arnook waiting for her with a smile on his face just like last time. La, don't let her take off running like last time. She knew everyone must have their guard up.

Stepping out into the temple chapel, Katara kept her eyes ahead of her. She knew many didn't agree with this union. Especially not after last time. She was Ozai's ex-wife, his partner in crime. The one that brought a building down on everyone after refusing to marry Arnook the first time and was exiled to the Fire Nation for six years. Her track record wasn't squeaky clean. There were smudges and she wasn't really a part of the tribes anymore. And the looks she was getting reminded her of when she was being forced to marry Ozai. She was a foreigner, the enemy, and someone who didn't belong. Just like how she felt now by the looks she was getting. It scared her. But at least she knew Arnook meant her no harm.

On her wedding day with Ozai, they glared each other down. She remembered reaching the top of the dais and the two were moments away from tearing each other apart. She wanted to bend a water sack over his head and drown him right then and there. And she could see from the way Ozai had his fist balled the entire ceremony that he wanted to strangle her. La, she couldn't believe how much they hated each other. Killing one another was pretty much on their minds the whole ceremony. It brought a small smile to her lips. Her eyes dusted away from Arnook to the only other man making direct eye contact with her. She would have never thought that day in the Fire Sage temple, surrounded by her enemies and saying force marriage vows to her greatest enemy of them all, that he'd invite himself to her wedding years later as her friend.

Arriving at the altar, she took Arnook's hands as he offered them to her. The ceremonial speech that the priest had to give was a lot longer than she remembered the one the Fire Sage gave was. Even the vows they had to repeat were longer. But right before it was time for her to say 'I do', Katara flashed back to that day she married Ozai as a mere eighteen-years-old girl.

Several years ago...

Facing the tyrant that was forcing this union on her, Katara bit back every foul thing she could think up to say. She wanted to curse him. Tell him off and kick his ass in front of all his subjects. Humiliate him for making her do this. If she was a lesser woman, she would have run from this place and never looked back. Let Zuko die and have her tribe be destroyed but she wasn't that kind of woman. No, she bit her tongue and put up with whatever shit the universe felt like throwing at her. And at the moment, the universe was having her marry this tyrant of a man.

As she glared at his glaring towards her, she saw his fist tighten at his sides, like he wanted to hit her. What had she done to him? Nothing! He had her brought here to be his wife. If he didn't like it, he shouldn't have done this in the first place.

"For ages, Fire and Water have been mortal enemies. Today, we unite them as one in the hopes to glorify the kingdom of the Fire Nation and..."

Ozai drowned out every word the Sage said as he stood there wanting to strangle this defiant little girl. Who the hell did she think she was to look at him with such a face? He could have her executed if she wasn't here now about to be his wife. She didn't know how lucky she was. He could have kept her as a pet rather than marry her. This was an honor. There were many women that would die to be in her place and here she stood with that ungrateful scowl.

"Agni, gives his blessing for this man of Fire, our great sovereign leader, Fire Lord Ozai to marry this lowly woman of Water. A peasant in birth-right. A mortal enemy in her alliance to his enemies. But today, he rebukes her transgressions and takes her as his wife for the sake of his people and the glory of the Fire Nation..."

Katara felt sick to her stomach. Her step faltered slightly. Fortunately, no one but the asshole in front of her noticed. She could tell he was just as sick to his stomach about this. At least they had that much in common.

"Now, Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation, do you take this Water woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said through his clenched teeth.

"And you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do you take Fire Lord Ozai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The waterbender debated running but she was fairly sure she wasn't going to be able to take those guards on by herself with Ozai likely to snatch her up before she even got to them. She looked down at the dais and counted the guards a second time just to be sure she was outmatched. If there was even a glimpse of hope for her to beat them and escape, she wanted to be sure because as it stood she was about to make a decision she wouldn't be able to easily take back. La, please let this temple collapse on us. She squeezed her eyes shut. It was taking her forever to reply and she didn't care what everyone was thinking in their heads right now, this was so not happening right now.

"I-I-..." _La, just this once, I'm begging, let the roof collapse on us_. When the roof remained in tack, Katara groaned mentally. _I ask for one thing and you can't even do that much_. _Fuck_! "I do."

Seemed everyone was able to wipe the sweat from their brows.

Sighing as his nerves relaxed, "With that, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now-"

Ozai grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, forcing his lips onto hers. Katara bit him and pulled on his hair to provoke him. To everyone else it looked like they were wanting to skip the reception and get straight to the evening events. In actuality, Katara was biting him and he was squeezing her in the hopes to cut off her circulation.

The present...

Now, she was standing before Arnook. A kind and humble man. Someone that had given hope in a time where she felt she was doomed. Her hands were held in his as the priest had them repeat their vows. And with every word he continued to smile at her as he stared lovingly into her eyes. When Arnook was asked if he would take her as his wife, he said yes as if it was so obvious.

"And you, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do you take Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Once again asked that question, Katara debated. Was this the path she was meant to take? Was she supposed to make that same decision again? Her eyes looked out to the crowd and she saw all the nervous and displeased looks of everyone. It was just like all those years ago. She even saw Ozai's face and he rolled his eyes at as if remembering this from when she married him. It caused her to chuckle briefly and look back at Arnook and nod her head.

"I do."

Before the priest could even pronounce them husband and wife, Arnook removed her veil and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Katara smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rice grains were tossed in the air and the now-married couple split apart and watched as everyone cheered before looking back at one another.

"Forgive me, dear. I couldn't help myself when you said 'I do', I thought for sure the ceiling would collapse first." Arnook joked.

Giggling, Katara swung her arms back around his neck and pecked his lips. "Not this time."

"Good." Arnook passionately captured her lips again.

Ozai covered Zhiar's and Kya's eyes. Zhiar tried peeking from his father's hand which got him slapped upside the head before his eyes were covered again. Zhiar stood there pouting while Kya giggled at him.

...

Making it back to his palace, Zuko walked in with the look of great annoyance and frustration. Soaking wet from having to swim all the way from that Agni damn island. It was like the universe wanted to screw him over. Not only had Daikoku and Yoshiro gotten away after disclosing that sort of information to him but now he had to warn Katara of the impending danger. But the question he pondered on the entire time on his way back was did he want to warn her. Katara had made a fool of him. Made him think there was a chance and then ran off to Arnook. Not only that, she didn't defend him when Arnook called him a rapist. He couldn't believe he let her do him dirty like this again. IT infuriated him.

As the Fire Lord entered the main corridors everyone that he past could see and feel the heat radiating off of him. It frightened them all. Even more when he paused and glared at everyone. They just knew he was going to do them all in. They had seen that same look from his father and his father before him. It was the wicked glare that was passed down from one Fire Lord to the next.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. Everyone thought they knew the truth. They thought he was a rapist and had his way with Katara. If anything, she had her way with him. She used him for her own personal gain. A good fuck and comfort. He felt betrayed once again by her. And now all these people thought he was an Agni damn rapist.

"I'm not a rapist! I didn't rape her!" Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look at him with fear and confusion. "She was my lo- No, she was just some whore that my father used up!"

It went silent as everyone waited to hear what he had to say again. Clearly, he wasn't finished.

"And from now on, things are going to be very different!" There would be a new mandate put in place for those who were in opposition of the throne to come forward and make themselves known or face greater punishment. Zuko wanted them exiled and banished from the country or risk facing the death penalty.

Everyone watched in horror as the now crazed looking young Fire Lord's eyes began to glow gold and his teeth sharpened as he spoke. It was frightening and astonishing to watch his hair grow out past his shoulders down his back, changing his appearances tremendously. It reminded them of Lord Ozai when he started to change into some sort of monster. His gold eyes became grey. He suddenly had fangs. Long fingernails. And he felt anything but human when around. Now his son years later was projecting that same ominous aura to him. Something was definitely up with the royal-line. They weren't human or at least, didn't stay human.

Zuko strolled into his council meeting with his long hair pulled up into a bun, not wishing to wear it down like his father did, and slammed his hands down on the meeting table. Grinning at all of them with a crazed look on his face.

"Anyone breathes an insult about my reign or my father's name will be hung, make it a law and get it out to the people." Zuko resembled his sister's insanity as he spoke to them. That humorous unstable insanity.

The council knew this marked the day that the Fire Nation would be back under the authority of another mad tyrant. They had hoped that wouldn't be the case with Zuko. He had always proved to be different from the rest of his family. But between his mother that murdered Fire Lord Azulon and his father that caused chaos by launching the most violent period in the hundred years war, Zuko and his sister were doomed to be cursed with the illness of madness. They just prayed that the part of him that was just would still remain.

...

The reception hall was full of laughter, music, and joy. Everyone was either dancing to the swap of the music or eating the delicious foods. Katara and Arnook sat at a table of their own watching everyone enjoy themselves.

Seeing her son chase after her daughter with one of the fish-heads from the dinner table, Katara and Arnook chuckled.

"Do you think after this one that we could give them more siblings to play with?" Arnook smirked.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Maybe. But I think three will be enough."

"Then just one more and I'll be satisfied."

Smiling at him, "Alright, one more after this one."

The two continued talking with one another about the plans they wanted to set in motion for their marriage and after she woke from her impending slumber. It is when the two are so caught up in each other that they are interrupted and both turn their heads to look up to see Ozai.

Arnook grins, "And how can we help you?"

Stoically, Ozai looks from Arnook to Katara and offers her his hand. Katara looks at it and then to him with her head tilted to the side. "What is it, Ozai?" she looks concerned.

"He wants a dance." Arnook tells her.

Laughing as she shook her head, "No, Ozai doesn't dance. He said as much when we wer-"

"Tonight, I'll embarrass myself for you." Ozai interrupts her. "Hurry up and take my hand before I reconsider."

Katara was a little surprised as she looked at Arnook who nodded his head, She took Ozai's hand and he pulled from her seat and to where everyone else was dancing. Finding their place, Katara placed one hand on his arm and then the other on his chest as she couldn't reach his shoulder. Around them they noticed everyone backing off and this seemed to humor Ozai as the next song played and he pulled Katara closer. Off he led her into the dance and on she followed his lead. It was swift and smooth, each movement. Katara tried remembering every step taught to her by the noblewomen at court years ago but fortunately, she didn't need to. Ozai helped guide her, leaving her wondering when he suddenly learned to dance. She specifically remembered him telling her he was terrible at dancing yet here he was dancing as if it were no big thing.

"You lied to me, didn't you? You do know how to dance." Katara said with displeasure.

Chuckling as he moved her along with him, "Forgive me, I lied about a lot."

"Like what else? Was Hama really your mother-figure or were you two bumping uglies the whole time behind my back?" Suddenly, every possible thing he told her flashed in her head as a lie. She knew Ozai was dishonest at times, everyone was, but for him to lie to her about something so small, why?

The music picked up and their movements soon matched the pace, Ozai released the waterbender as she spun and drew her back in.

"I assure you that witch and I did nothing of the sort. But I'll admit I lied about why I married you in the first place." He tells her in a whisper.

Furrowing her brows, "So not to control the Water Tribes?"

"Well, that was partially true but there was more."

"And that was?"

Smirking as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, Ozai tells her what he was planning and Katara stares up at him in shock just as the music took a brief pause between the shift of tempo.

"WHAT?!"

Laughing loudly, Ozai didn't care that people nearby were watching in terror.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?!" Katara wanted to hit him.

Simmering his laughter down, "But you learned to love me for it."

Scoffing, "I learned to tolerate it. Not like it. I can't believe you were going to kill Aang and then make me have the next Avatar! You're a nut job!"

Shrugging his shoulders, there was a lot of things he was originally going to do with her when he initially married her but he wouldn't disclose all of that with her. Somethings were better kept to oneself.

From afar Arnook watched his new wife dance with her ex-husband in the center of the floor, both talking and laughing with one another. He knew Katara was still in love with the man. He didn't quite understand why after all this time, they had only been married for a year, but he assumed a lot happened between the two former enemies.

Hakoda walked over to him shortly into the second dance with a scowl on his face as he watched his daughter dancing with Ozai.

"Why you let him stay, I have no idea, but what I do know is that I don't like how friendly they are with each other," Hakoda says as he takes a seat beside his new son-in-law.

Chuckling as he continued watching his wife, "When I was in prison in the Fire Nation, Katara would come and visit me. Ozai put her in charge of dealing with his captives from that day in the eastern islands. She told me from her own lips that she was in love with him."

"What?!" Hakoda didn't believe this.

Nodding his head, Arnook smiled. "She defended him whenever I had something to say about him and at the time, they were going through a spat. Ozai separated himself from her closer towards the end. She was distracting him. So I assume her feelings were mutual. Especially, after she told me that he adored their children. If you ask me, those two were and are still in love with each other."

As Hakoda stared wide-eyed at the Northern Chieftain, Arnook picked up his wine glass and drank the whole thing.

"I know I can't compete with someone like him. He's younger, more youthful-looking despite his age, taller, more muscular, he's an all-around handsome man. Not to mention immortal. No doubt when I die, he'll come for her. No one will be able to stop him, not even her if she decides she doesn't want to." Arnook sighs. "Even so, with all that being said, Katara chose to marry me when she could have very well gone back to him. I believe she will be faithful, though tempted by him. I know he's going to test my marriage to your daughter. Do whatever he can to spite me and though I won't let him get a rise out of me, I will be prepared for when he decides to cross me. Which he most definitely will."

Hakoda furrows his brows as he looks away from Arnook to his daughter and Ozai. He couldn't believe that his daughter could have actually felt any kind of feelings for this man. The bastard kidnapped her and forced her to marry him, ruined her whole life. And there she was dancing with him as if they were still together. Arnook was wise to prepare himself for Ozai to show his true colors. From the looks of it, the man was already trying to sway her back to him.

Having danced to three different songs, Katara asked for one more dance and Ozai obliged her, it was after all her wedding day. She rested her head against his chest and smiled. The song was much slower and more people came out to dance.

"Why didn't you want to dance with me during the winter solstice?" Katara asked him as she shut her eyes.

"I was a different man then. I had to keep up my image." Ozai told her truthfully. "Besides, I don't enjoy dancing."

"Then why now?"

"Because I don't know how long it'll be till you fall asleep but when you do, I want you to remember this night when I finally let you go. I don't want to be the man that stole you away from your people anymore." Ozai tells her. "I gave you back, now you can stop looking at me like I'm planning something."

"But you are. You always are."

Ozai rolled his eyes. Maybe he should just kidnap her again. She was just asking for it now after he was trying to do the right thing this time around.

"Look, you ungrateful waterbender, I'm trying to be a better man."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Katara giggled at the thought of him wanting to be better.

"Because," He pulled her closer to him and stared her down into her eyes, "When your husband dies in the next, possibly, ten years, I want you to come directly to me."

Laughing, "As if, Ozai. I'm not interested."

"We both know that's a lie. The only reason why you wouldn't come knocking at my doorsteps years from now is if you somehow forgot about me."

"It would be very very hard to forget you. I doubt you would let me."

"Then come to me when that old bastard dies in his sleep." Ozai grins devilishly.

Rolling her eyes, "I'll think about it."

As the two danced some more, Hakoda decided it was enough and was about to break it up when Arnook walked past him and went to approach the two.

Placing his hand on Katara's shoulder, Arnook smiled. "If we didn't all know better, we'd think you two were the bride and groom."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Arnook. We were talking and forgot ourselves." Katara apologizes.

Ozai just stares down at the shorter man with the look of stoicism.

Grinning up at Ozai, "Looks as though you forgot the rest of us too." He chuckles as he takes Katara's hand and pulls her along. "Thank you for entertaining _my_ wife."

Oh, that's how you want to play, Arnook. Ozai could laugh if he wanted to. This old bastard was smooth, he had to be at his age.

Walking away with Katara on his arm, Arnook rubbed her hand as he smiled at everyone. "I know you're a good woman, Katara. But be careful with him. He's a man that knows what he wants and he will do what it takes to get it."

"I know." She told him. "He's up to something. Be careful when doing business with him. I know you're still interested in trade with Omashu but I don't think Bumi will be who you'll be answering to."

Chuckling, "I don't think so either."

...

Arnook decides to leave the reception hall early that night with his new bride, it wasn't lost on anyone what they would be getting into. It was only natural. Katara was his wife now. He could be as obvious as he wanted about what he wanted. And as soon as he shut the door to their room and locked the door, it seemed his new bride was keenly aware of what he wanted. He turned around to see her already taking off her clothes. Seemed he wasn't alone in his desires.

"My first time with my first wife had set the tone for the rest of our marriage. I didn't realize she was a woman with no taste for sex. I see that is not the case for you." Arnook grinned suggestively at her.

Down to her undergarments, Katara gave him a very seductive look as she paced her way over to him, swaying her hips as she did. Oh, she definitely had a taste for sex. Ever since she and Ozai were together the second time, Katara realized she craved sex entirely too much and needed sating very frequently. How fortunate for Arnook that he now had a wife that wanted him to make love to her.

Rubbing his hands along the soft smooth skin of her waist, Arnook looked her over and knew he was a very lucky man. "Tell me, Katara, what was your first wedding night like?"

Well, that wasn't necessarily something she wanted to think about right now. If she remembered distinctly, she cried the entire night and back then, Ozai didn't give a damn.

Several Years ago...

Katara had bitten down into her arm until it bled as she had her head held down into the sheets as her new husband, the La damn Fire Lord took her in an undignified position. Her legs were spread wide open as he fiercely plowed into her quivering sex. Stretching her insides with his girth and causing more tearing than the initial insertion.

The waterbender tried to keep her crying down to a minimum. Ozai heard her the first time and it seemed to insight the worst from him. He ended up squeezing her ass with his massive hands as he increased his speed, purposely trying to do her more pain. Gnawing at her arm as he fastened his pace with her, Katara couldn't help the spike in pain she felt shoot through her and she screamed, digging her nails into the sheets.

As she screamed louder and louder the harder he rammed himself into her, Katara felt his hand move from her head to her neck. She soon felt him move deeper into her, she couldn't even get another scream out as he choked her from behind.

"You shouldn't have looked at me with that glare!" Ozai shouted at her as he pounded her. "Do you know who I am, you little bitch?!"

Katara's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Say it! Say my name!"

Like hell, Katara refused, even now in her moment of desperation. She wasn't going to do what he told her to. Even if he-

Flipping her over, Ozai put his hand around her neck as he glared down at her. "Say it!" he squeezed her throat.

"Y-you're hurting me." She cried as she tried to get his hand off her neck.

The night continued with Katara suffering through Ozai's unwarranted brutal affliction. She's so exhausted and in pain by the time that he positions her on top of him that she doesn't take the upper hand while on top. She just lets him roll her hips for her as he thrusts up into her. Clawing his chest as she hisses through her teeth. Katara wonders to herself how someone his age could continue this all night. Might have something to do with how physically fit he was, she didn't know. But what she did know was she couldn't imagine herself doing this for La knows how long she was supposed to be married to him. This couldn't keep happening every night. She would lose her shit.

When she finally got some sleep, she was thankful for it, even though he had forced her to lay against his chest when he finished with her. The only good thing about this was that he was warm and he didn't seem to like sharing his sheets with her. Katara was fine with not sharing sheets with him. Hell, she didn't really want to share the same living space with him but it was what it was. All she cared about was not having to repeat this tomorrow night.

In the morning after cleaning herself up, Katara thought she would be able to escape him but it wasn't enough. He came for her again and this time he was amused by her contorted look of agony, laughed at her as she gripped the sheets. Tossing remarks and insults at her.

"I was sure after last night that you'd adjust but clearly, that's not the case." Ozai grinned down at her as she stared fearfully up at him.

Katara shivers as he goes to caress the side of her face, "You're a pretty little savage, aren't you? How fortunate of me."

The Present…

Katara zoned back in with a look of horror on her face. For years, she blocked out her wedding night up until now and now that she remembered, her stomach churned. Her ex-husband really was pure evil went she met him. He changed a lot and she didn't even give him credit.

"Katara, are you alright?" Arnook looked at her with worry as he held her.

Shaking her head as she chuckled, "No, it's just you asked about my wedding night and I hadn't thought back on it till today." She looked away from Arnook's eyes. "Let's just say, my first wedding night was something pulled out of a horror scroll. Ozai didn't like me much in the early days of our marriage. He made it a point to ruin me that night and it was months before I could bring myself to even really look him in the eyes and not shiver."

Arnook pushed her hair from her face and looked her over with wary eyes, "I can imagine."

"No, you couldn't. It was perhaps one of the worst nights of my life and I was barely able to remember until now." Katara choked up a little as she turned away from Arnook. "I can't even imagine him doing something like that now but just now, I saw it in my head. Everything he did...he was cruel and evil like I had always imagined him to be and then...he suddenly wasn't, at least not towards me anymore."

The northern chieftain grinned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "It's because you are a siren. You could have your way if you wanted. And back then, your way was to have him be kinder to you and he was." pressing his lips to her shoulder, "Now, I'm your husband and I want to be kind and loving to you, if only that is your way. Will you allow me?"

Smiling, Katara nodded her head and circled her arms around his neck, she kissed him just as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

Breakfast the next morning, Katara and Arnook entered the dining hall together holding hands in their evening robes. Unfortunately, when they arrived they were met with their guests already their. Katara looked at Arnook with confusion. He did tell her that they'd have the next few days to themselves to be alone. So why was everyone here? Seemed, Arnook was just as confused.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Katara asked as she walked to the seat beside her father.

Looking up from eating, Hakoda smiled at his daughter. "The kids told us they wanted us all to eat together this morning and drug us out of bed."

Ozai, who had several empty glasses in front of him with a bottle of wine in his hand, smirks at Katara. "Enjoyed your wedding night?"

Katara's lip twitched into a disgusted snarl, "More than I did ours." She couldn't get out her head what she remembered from their wedding night.

Shrugging his shoulders, "To be fair, virgins are never pleased with their first time. So… I can't be blamed."

Hakoda dropped his fork and folded his arms as he glared at the man sitting across from him. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's a virgin?" Zhiar asked in confusion and Kya began signing to him what she knew. Arnook grabbed her hands to stop her from finishing and chuckled. As Katara looked at Ozai with a 'really?' look on her face.

Scoffing, "Fine, I'll stop but I only meant to start a conversation."

"And that's how you start a conversation in the morning, Ozai?"

"We've had worse conversation starters in the morning, dear, get over it."

Katara rolled her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to maintain a friendship with someone who literally didn't know what to be other than an asshole.

Sitting down at the table to eat breakfast, Katara quietly listened to the chatter at the table. Seemed Arnook was fascinated by Ozai and his plans for the future. And Ozai was an open book. Told him exactly what his intentions were for Omashu. He didn't go into details about what he would do to obtain it but he did mention that he would take the kingdom over. Her father didn't like the sound of it and told him to just shoot for taking the Fire Nation back. But Ozai didn't acknowledge him. He pretty much ignored her father the entire time at breakfast which was perhaps the wisest thing he could have done, seeing as her father wanted to pick a fight with him.

Katara then listened to her son Zhiar talk to her about how cool it was here in the North Pole and she smiled and told him she would take him out and about to see the rest of the North Pole to which he smiled.

When Breakfast ended, Katara was apologized to by her new husband and told it would seem he and her father had business discussing the South Pole's future. She kissed him on the lips and told him it was fine and she would take the kids site seeing. As she returns to their chambers to dress, Katara exits them and finds herself running into Ozai.

"Care to explain this morning." Ozai looked at her as if she had insulted him.

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head, "What about this morning, Ozai?"

"The part about our wedding night."

Katara looked up at him and sighed. "I had forgotten about it. All these years, I had only just remembered it last night."

"And what does that have to do with that comment you made?"

Pushing past him, the waterbender went onto make her way to her children's chambers. "I don't have time to discuss that with you nor do I want to. Our wedding night was a nightmare and I don't want to talk about it. Besides, it's not appropriate for us to discuss it anyway. I'm married now. TO SOMEONE ELSE!"

Ozai didn't remember doing anything to upset the waterbender. He had danced with her almost the entire night last night and he was pretty sure they had made up as friends. What was this attitude coming from? Was this after remembering their wedding night? What the hell was he supposed to do about it? It happened. He wasn't kind or loving to her then but that was a dead given. Neither one of them liked each other then. Did she really think he was supposed to go easy on her just because she was a virgin? What? Did it scar her? If so, why was it just now coming up?

As much as he'd love an answer from her, Ozai didn't feel like arguing with her. She wasn't the kind of person he enjoyed arguing with so, he left her be. Just stood back and watched her walk away.

...

Two weeks go by and Katara is enjoying her status as Arnook's wife. He caters to her like no one else and makes her feel like a bubbly teenage girl again. He showered her with affection and made her feel like she never had before. And this didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Kya and Zhiar poked fun of their mother for kissing Arnook. Hakoda felt relief that his daughter was in good hands. Ozai, on the other hand, kept his distance after confronting Katara about her comment. He didn't want to ruin her mood because he had clearly upset her somehow.

However; while carving an arctic fruit with his dagger and sliding the slices on his tongue, Ozai spotted the waterbender in the rain puddle by his feet heading down the steps he was sitting on. She took a seat next to him and sat there staring at him. He wasn't going to say the first words. He didn't really have much to say to her. After all, what the hell did he do wrong but try to be supportive? This was exactly why he never tried to play the nice guy because deep down, he wasn't cut out for it. Meaning the jerk, the asshole, the tyrant, the bloody damn villain, he was good at that. It was in him to be ruthless and cruel. In him to be a bastard. It's what his son of a bitch father always told him. He was a fucking twisted bastard.

"We should talk." Katara said after noticing he wasn't about to acknowledge her. "I told the kids about me falling asleep for the next seven years. I told my dad too. Everyone seems to be taking it well. But Zhiar says he wants to stay here with me and Arnook."

Ozai sighed as he chipped away at another slice of the arctic fruit, "Is that what you want, waterbender?"

"Yes, if you'll allow it."

"Then I'll allow it."

The two sat in silence for a moment as Katara sighed and looked down at him from the step she was sitting on. He was so quiet and distant these last few days. She barely saw him or heard a word from him. Seemed after that incident at breakfast that day, he had been avoiding her. But she couldn't blame him. If he had said something like that to her, she'd keep her distance too. Quite frankly, she felt she could have said those words a little nicer to him. He hadn't done anything wrong and now he was brooding.

"I'm not brooding."

Rolling her eyes, _Not brooding then. Geez, stay out of my head, we agreed._

_**I agreed to nothing.**_

Anyways, he was being very aloof and it was bothering her. At the end of the day, she wanted to maintain her friendship to him. Like how things were in the beginning of their marriage after they got over their hate for each other. It worked out pretty well but it was much harder going from lovers to friends than the other way around. She was still in love with him, something she doubt would ever change but here she was, married to Arnook, seeking a new life for herself. She wasn't going back to Ozai. Their time was over and done with.

"So you're going to head back to Omashu?"

"Yes."

Katara scooted down a few steps to sit on the same step as him and lay her head against his arm. "I'm going to miss you, Ozai. A lot."

"You'll be asleep. You won't miss anyone."

Smiling, "I hope you're right."

Arnook had been looking everywhere for his wife. He knew her sleep was vastly approaching and she could fall asleep any moment now. He needed her placed in bed for when her eyes would shut for seven years. But as he came to the palace staircase, he saw his wife leaning against her former husband, sharing slices of fruit together and chatting. He knew when he took her from the Fire Nation that she would still be clinging to her past. Especially when they learned she was pregnant and she couldn't name who the father was. Zuko wasn't the only possibility she had mentioned. And though she was ashamed of herself, Arnook was not. He had understood her plight since she came to visit him in the prison. She spoke from her own lips that her heart belonged to that man and Arnook knew it would remain that way for the years to come. But it couldn't be helped that there was a ping of jealousy there. It was only natural. However; he told himself he would not intervene unless it was blatant and completely disloyal.

Eating the slice of fruit she snuck out of Ozai's hand, Katara nibbled on it and looked up at the moonlit sky.

"The moon is much bigger where I'm from. I miss the southern plains."

"You mean that empty barren wasteland you call home?" Ozai remarked.

Rolling her eyes as she stole a second slice from the blade of his knife, "Well the place you call home is why my home looks like that. All thanks to your grandfather and father."

Ozai sighed and looked up at the moon that liked to mock him, "I don't have a home anymore, Katara."

Looking up at him, "What do you mean? Aren't you planning to take the Fire Nation back?"

Sighing, "In due time but for now, I'll let Zuko handle things there. Whether you noticed or not, people there ticked me off a lot."

"Oh, trust me, you were popular but I could tell deep down you hated it. If you ask me, I think you're introverted."

"Oh really, waterbender?" Ozai raised his brows as he saw her try to sneak another slice away from him and held it away from her reach.

Trying to reach for it over his lap, "Yup. You don't really like being the center of attention. You like the power and the perks that come with being a leader, you just don't like the watchful gazes. If you could hide for a period of time and go unseen, I know you would."

Ozai had never thought of himself as an introvert, he just thought he hated people, but then again, that might be simplifying it way too much. It was a lot more complicated than hating people. Because quite frankly, Ozai didn't give a damn half the time to actually hate a person unless they did something to cross him. So maybe what this woman was telling him was more true than he had thought before.

Giving in and handing her a slice, Ozai looked down at the waterbender and wondered what else she thought of him.

"Do you think I should remarry?"

"What?! NO!"

Smirking, "Jealous, huh?"

Blushing as she turned her head away, "Like hell, I just think you're not a ladies man."

"And where do you get that assumption from?"

"Well for starters, you have terrible conversation starters, you're always irritable, you're actually a lot more shy than anyone ever notices hence why you don't say much on first encounters, and you're a jerk, have little to no charm, and you don't know a thing about how to be romantic. Your idea of spending time with me was literally having sex with me any chance you got. Like you didn't even take me on a date. I literally have never been on a date until two months ago with Zuko. If it wasn't for your power, wealth, and your looks, you would have been a very lonely man." Katara ranted.

Ozai was about to hand her a slice but reconsidered after that little rant of hers and ate the slice himself.

"Plus, Ozai, I doubt Earth Kingdom woman will be your type."

He had his taste of Earth Kingdom women. He liked them and didn't see anything wrong with them. Were they pushy? Yes. Was Katara pushy? The worst. So, he figured that he could possibly find one in the mixed that he liked enough to court. But marry? No, Ozai wasn't really interested in remarrying. He didn't even want to remarry when he and Katara were married. If his sages hadn't forced the issue, Katara would have been a concubine.

"It's fine, waterbender. I won't remarry but I'm not going to sit around waiting for your husband to die either. So when you do wake up, I'll be sure to bring whoever I'm courting around."

Katara burst out laughing, "Oh, I feel sorry for her already."

Ozai planted his hand in her face and shoved her away. "You're starting to get under my skin, woman."

Chuckling, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Katara scooted back over to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and laughed some more into his shoulders.

The former tyrant rolled his eyes and finished of the rest of his fruit. He wasn't sharing with her anymore. She was the asshole despite always calling him one.

After her little fit of laughter, Katara started feeling light headed. Probably from laughing so much, she thought. So she leaned over and laid her head on his lap and instinctively, his hand found its way in her hair. She exhaled softly and shut her eyes as he played in her hair, hugging his leg to her.

Ozai noticed after about ten minutes, Katara didn't move a muscle but when he turned her over to see her face, he saw a few tears that had run from her eyes were crystallized. As strange as it was to see, he knew what it meant for her tears to be frozen solid. Her skin was cold as well and her body stiff. She was gone but at least not in the eternal sense. However; it did feel like it as he rose from those steps, hauling her in his arms and not even sensing a pulse. She felt every bit as dead as a dead person. Maybe that was how this slumber was supposed to be like. It was uncanny. Even to him.

Carrying her in his arms as he made it up the stairs, Ozai walked into the palace with the sleeping siren and walked towards her chambers. There he saw Arnook was there with a few servants preparing things. It was as if they knew.

"So the seven years begin." Arnook says as he walks up to Ozai.

Ozai looks from the Northern Chieftain to the woman in his arms, "What happens if she wakes up before then?"

"Trust me, you don't want that. A siren's sleep is vital to their growth and development. They live extremely long lives and every time they fall asleep they grow in capabilities, in knowledge, in wisdom, in personality, and in heart. You want her to sleep and wake up a new person. You want her to wake up better than she was when she fell asleep. This is a must, Ozai."

Well there goes his plans to disrupt her sleep.

Arnook shows him to where Katara will rest for the next seven years. "Place her there."

Ozai goes to lay her down on the bed and backs away as the servants remove her clothes and dress her for the long slumber.

"If you would like to visit her, you're welcomed to do so anytime." Arnook tells him. "Though, I'd appreciate it if you let me know ahead of time."

Not yet taking his eyes off of her, Ozai nods his head. "Zhiar wants to stay. I'll come to visit them both."

Anrook chuckles, "Great, I'll get to bond with my step-son."

Ozai side eyed him. He didn't much care for that comment. 'Step-son'. The idea that Zhiar would be his son in any form or fashion ticked him off.

"Let us go inform the children and Hakoda."

...

Hakoda kissed his daughter's forehead as his son stood behind him. As he pulled back, the Southern Chieftain looked tearfully down at his daughter. He had only just gotten to see her again and now he would have to wait even longer to see her once more. Even so, he was pleased to know she would live a long life after this.

"I'm sorry, Katara, for ever failing you as your father." He held onto her hand.

Sokka placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "She's not dead, dad."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, "Yes, but your sister's been through a lot, Sokka. Now look at her."

Sokka rolled his eyes. He still hadn't forgiven Katara. Sure, she married Arnook to make amends but she couldn't fully take back what she did.

Zhiar and Kya climbed into bed with their mother and embraced her as they laid beside her.

"I hope you're happier when you wake up, mom." Zhiar said as he nuzzled his head against her breast and laid his head there.

Kya nodded her head in agreement.

_**We wish her happiness.**_

_**Happiness.**_

_**Happiness.**_

_**What is happiness?**_

Arnook pulled everyone out of the room and informed them that Katara will be under his care and that he will allow anyone to visit her, so long as they make him aware of it.

In their room packing her stuff, Kya ignored her brother and father talking. She thought Zhiar was stupid for staying here. Mom was asleep. He wouldn't be able to see her until she woke. Besides, didn't he want to spend time with dad?

"If I hear you've given Arnook or these people any trouble, you're coming with me." Ozai told Zhiar.

"Sure, dad, I'll be so well behaved!" Zhiar said enthusiastically as he bounced up and down.

Ozai pinched his brows and shook his head. This boy had trouble written all over him like his mother. He didn't even want to think of how the boy would turn out in the future.

"Don't embarrass me and your mother, boy."

"I heard you, dad. It'll be fine." Zhiar continued bouncing until he backed into a table and knocked over a vase. "Oh shit!"

Yup, Ozai was going to leave now before he reconsidered.

"Come on, Kya. The ship has waited long enough."

As Ozai holds his daughter's hand and plans to leave out, they manage to bump into Hakoda and Sokka. He immediately pulled Kya up into his arms and started carrying her.

Hakoda noticed this and scoffed.

"Afraid someone will kidnap your daughter like you did mines?"

Ozai ignored him.

"Oh don't have anything to say now? You had a lot to say back in the South when you claimed my daughter was your property. Doesn't look that way now."

Ozai paused and then turned around. "What do you want, peasant?"

Hakoda narrowed his eyes, "I want you to leave my daughter alone. She's happy here."

"And she was happy with me. What's your point?" Ozai didn't seem all that phased.

Stepping up to him, Hakoda shoved his finger in the man's chest and growled. "I know you're planning to take her back! I want you to know I won't let that happen again!"

Ozai looked from Hakoda's raging blue eyes to his finger planted in his chest. He told Kya to look away. As soon as she did, Ozai grabbed the finger and broke it off entirely and shoved him back.

Hakoda screamed as he slid across the floor and Sokka hurried to him. They both looked back at Ozai with rage as he laughed maniacally.

"Do you really think you can stop me, peasant?" Ozai's eyes shifted red.

"You demon!" Hakoda spat as he nursed his bleeding hand in the other.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ozai tossed the finger in his mouth and ate it. Both Hakoda and Sokka gaped.

"Thank you for the snack. I've been starving myself for the last few weeks." Ozai grins and then turns his back to them.

Sokka looked down at his father, "Dad, we should stay out of this. That bastard isn't even human anymore."

"That bastard corrupted your sister! He'll do it again!" Hakoda hissed in pain.

Sokka didn't understand why his father wanted to go up against a fucking immortal. Ozai was a monster, yes. But he was the kind that was only lurking at the moment, wasn't stirring any troubles. It was best to leave him alone or risk triggering something that they weren't prepared to face.

...

Holding her father's hand, Kya looked around at the strange men staring at her. She didn't know who they were but they looked like Fire Nation people. Their eyes were gold like hers and hair jet black like hers. And unlike her, their skin was pale like Fire Nation people.

"Little Kya," Shin marveled at the little girl as Ozai walked by with her.

Kya looked up at the man as they stopped and tilted her head to the side.

"She looks just like her mother. So pretty and-"

"You will do well to keep away from my daughter." Ozai's eyes were red again.

Shin smirked as he looked up from the little girl to her father, "I'm not interested in children."

"You said the same about waterbenders." Ozai shoved Shin up against the wall and glared at him.

Shin raised his hands and grinned at Ozai.

Kya didn't understand what was going on here but she could tell her father didn't trust or like this man. She continued to eye the man as her father pulled her along. He smiled at her and she figured maybe he wasn't too bad. But then again, her mother did run when she spotted this man while her father was in prison.

As they came to his cabin onboard the ship taking her to her new home, Kya was guided into the cabin and the door was shut behind her. She saw the huge bed in the center of the room and ran over to jump on it. The little girl bounced up and down on it until Ozai raised his brow at her, causing her to make a nervous smile.

"You look just like your mother." Ozai mused.

Kya signed to him that everyone says that but he didn't say anything back causing Kya to remember her father never learned sign language. She held one finger out and jumped off the bed to hurry to the bag her father tossed on the sofa. Digging through it she found her sketchbook and quill kit. The little girl then took the items to the table on the other side of the room and climbed into a chair.

Ozai watched his daughter scribble in her notebook and look up at him with that smile of hers.

*Sweet plum cake with milk, please.*

The kitchen crew was notified immediately and as the dish was finished, Kya sat at the table with a wide smile on her face before digging in. Ozai sat across from her at the table, studying her mannerism, hoping to grasp a better understanding of who she was. His daughter he had only known at the time of her birth. He had hoped to do the same with his son but maybe it was better this way. Zhiar looked like him but that boy was his mother.

Still watching his little girl eat, Ozai thought to himself. There had to be a way for him to hear her voice. There had to be a way for her to talk to him. Talk in general. He wanted that much for her.

"I'll find you a speech instructor." He gazed at his daughter. "That way we can have a proper conversation."

Kya looked up from her finished plate and smiled at her father before looking down to her notebook to scribble.

*I love you, dad* She wrote.

Ozai smiled. Sincerely smiled. None of his children had ever uttered those words to him. Not even Azula. So this made him happy. Immensely so.

"You should get some sleep, little one." He said as he got up from the table with her.

Kya nodded her head and hurried over to the bed, jumping into it. It reminded him of how Katara would plop into bed after a long day. She'd snuggle up to a pillow and wrap herself in the sheets, sighing blissfully as she wiggled around to get comfortable. As Kya was in bed, wrapped tight and curled into a pillow. Ozai kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back.

The little girl fell asleep soon after with a smile on her face, Ozai sat at the table carving a slice of apple-plum with his knife and tossing in his mouth.

"I've been looking for you." He said. "I guess you've been hiding or whatever you do when things get out of hand."

Stepping out of the darkness of the bathroom, Hama cautioned herself as she saw Ozai turned to face her.

"You look good after all these years. Not like you wouldn't. Not that you suffered the consequences of your actions. Katara and I did. We're a little worse for wear. So you'll have to excuse us for ignoring your presence that last few days."

Stopping in the center of the room, Hama glanced over at the bed. "They've grown a lot. Kya, she looks just l-"

"What do you want, Hama?" Ozai stood up and folded his arms.

Sighing as she looked down at her hand that she twiddled with, "I want to come back. I've missed you. I've missed you both and the children. It's been years and I-"

"Where were you when the palace got attacked?"

"I-I I-"

"Or when Katara was exiled by your tribe?!"

Hama fell silent.

"Where were you when I was being tortured by some mad man?!" Ozai seethed as he approached Hama and towered over her. "We suffered because of you! You were the weak link! You caused me to lose the war! I lost everything because of you! Including _HER_!"

Hama didn't know what to say. There was nothing for her to say. He was right. She did this and had gone unpunished.

Hissing as he tore himself and his gaze from her, "Did you know Katara was pregnant when the war ended?" He growled. "I was sentenced and she tried to run to me and a guard manhandled her onto the ground causing us to lose our third child. Do you know who I blame?"

"Me?" She said as she swallowed hard as she gazed at the floor.

"Yes." He said with his back turned to her. "A lot happened because of you, Hama. I don't think I'll ever look passed this but I'm not turning you away."

Her gaze lifted.

Looking over his shoulder, "You will stay and earn my respect and trust back."

…

A/N:

Katara is asleep, the twins are separated and Ozai is united with Hama. Wonder what will become of the world while our favorite waterbender sleeps. The next few chapters will be sort of like short stories for each faction in our story. Be prepared!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

I'm back this week! This chapter if I could name it, it would be called Fathers and their sons. I hope you all enjoy these chapters with Katara absent for the time being.

Chapter 12:

Year One…

There were tanks in the city's streets, troops lining people up outside their homes, advanced airships patrolling the skies, and the palace was under siege. Ozai, with military forces behind him and his daughter holding his hand while Hama walked behind them, stormed through the halls of the Earth Kingdom palace of Omashu. Bumi had died in his sleep last night and as soon as his death was confirmed, Ozai took action bright and early this morning. Poor old bastard shouldn't have been so tempted by poisonous women. But that was the price for Ozai to seize the city.

For the last four months of being with her father, Kya had learned a lot about him. He was a strange man. Nothing like how she imagined him to be but it wasn't a bad thing. Her father was a strong-willed man. One that had ambitions and worked endlessly to achieve his goals. She watched the man sit at his desk working as she'd pretend to be asleep. It made her understand why people feared him. He did whatever was necessary to get the job done and to many, that was frightening.

"Open the doors, peasant!" A rebel shouted at a servant as the other held a spear at the servant's throat.

"I won't!" The servant cried.

Kya let go of her father's hand and walks over to where the servant is. The rebels back off as the little girl approaches. The servant is somewhat confused as they see the little girl smile at them. When the little girl touches them, the servant's eyes roll to the back of their head and they collapse. The rebels step out of her way as she runs back over to her father.

Looking down at his daughter, Ozai shook his head. "We discussed this, Kya. I don't want you participating in this at all."

"Well what do you expect a girl to do when she sees her father in action?" Hama remarked.

Ozai eyed Hama, "Do as I say not as I do."

Kya was pulled along with her father as the throne room doors were opened. They entered and could see trembling nobles all frightened by the sight of them. She didn't think they had too much a reason to be scared. Her father promised not to hurt anyone as long as they obeyed.

Setting his eyes on the throne, Ozai climbed the dais and took his seat upon it as his daughter let go of his hand to stand to the right of him while Hama stood to the left.

"Is it me, Kya, or does this place need more red?" He smirked.

The little girl nodded her head and smiled warmly. She couldn't wait for this place to be made into her home.

...

A month after Ozai retakes Omashu for the base of the kingdom he plans to expand, the Fire Nation gets word and immediately people start to speak up about this. Zuko's laws may have been enforced to an extreme degree but no one could help themselves. Ozai was alive and already taking back what was rightfully his.

Zuko, however, found this news to be more trouble than he had expected. Everyone whispered and gossiped. So much so that his men couldn't even enforce the law about speaking his father's name. It infuriated him. He couldn't get his people to obey him. But this didn't last long. Zuko did what any Fire Lord before him would do and used fear tactics to gain order. Servants were fired. Guards were mysteriously found dead and civilians went missing. It didn't take long for people to realize what was going on.

"Don't you think this is a bit much, your majesty?" An advisor said as they looked at the armor possessed by sentient fire.

The maddened Fire Lord had created an entire army of these sentient flames from the fire he breathed out of his body when in the form of a dragon. Zuko didn't often shift into a dragon due to the strain it put on his human form but when he did, he breathed flames of life into the empty suits of armor. His reasoning, he didn't trust those around him to not betray him. So, these sentient soldiers of flames would see to guarding him and the inner palace while the human guards protected the palace residents and outer palace.

Sitting on his throne with his sharp nails toying in his hair that exceeded past his feet and trailed behind him, Zuko gazed impassively at his advisors that were wary of his small army of sentient flames. His face was never more than a twitch of the brows or less than a curl of a snarl. The once promising young Fire Lord that was to lead the Fire Nation into a new era had plunged it back into fear and a state of marshall law.

In an eerie and emotionless tone, Zuko spoke. "I do not think it much at all. I believe it is necessary."

"But, your majesty, this is-"

"Is what?" Zuko's eyes glowed gold as they narrowed at his advisor.

Swallowing hard, "Is not human."

"And neither am I. So are you saying that I'm a bit much?"

"No! Not at all, your majesty. I just believe these suits of armor could bring about a negative image of the Fire Nation." The advisor explained.

Zuko dazed off and thought to himself. He tended to do that a lot these days. Think. Sighing and with the wave of his hand half of his army collapsed into the floor as lifeless armor.

"Now there is half. Does that make it better?"

The advisor gulped and nodded his head.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko dismissed his throne room and sat alone in the room. Waving his hand again, the armor that collapsed was brought back. As if he cared what those old bastards thought. If he wanted an army of these living flames to protect him then he will have his way whether someone objected or not. Maybe that advisor should go missing.

Weeks into establishing his sentient army, having half serve him in the palace and the other half patrolling the streets, Zuko noticed an increase of order. This, however; back fired as a group of rebels spoke up and rose against him by attacking the prisons to release all his prisoners. Lao was amongst the prisoners that escaped. This sent Zuko into a fit.

As he sends a small portion of his sentient soldiers after Lao to recover him, dead or alive, Zuko knows that how he is ruling will only lead to more incidents such as this. So he writes to the only people he knows can save his country from being further ruined.

...

In the Northern Tribe, Arnook has invited a firebending teacher to come instruct his step-son in the proper ways to wield fire. He sees during the first month that Zhiar struggles with the proper form and has a difficult time focusing his attention. Arnook pulls him aside to give extra assistance and encouragement. Telling the boy how great a firebender his father was. Zhiar rolls his eyes and says he's not his father and Arnook tells him he is absolutely right. That he can try to surpass his father like all children should their parents. This seems to be the boost that Zhiar needs as Arnook notices his lessons have gotten even better.

One day while Arnook was speaking with his council group, they managed to past by the courtyard where Zhiar and his instructor were practicing.

"How times have changed. Who would have thought we'd let our enemy's child live here and learn to wield fire." A councilmember said.

Arnook watched as Zhiar looked more focused and determined, a smile crept to his lips. "Times have changed and so will we. My wife was the first of our people to try and make a difference in this world, she was labeled a traitor for it. No one but I knew her true intentions. She just wanted the world to be as it should. Traveling with the Avatar taught her that."

Since Katara had fallen asleep, Arnook had been working hard to redeem her in the eyes of their people. Speaking on her behalf and making people rethink her part in the war. Though he had to stretch the truth as much as he could in order to do this, he didn't mind if it got people to see her in a different light.

"Lady Katara was a kind heart that sought to be friend a cruel warmonger and soften him. I must say after meeting him a second time, he is very much different than the last I met him." Arnook told them as he continued watching his step-son progress in his lessons.

Clearing their throat, "But hasn't Ozai taken over Omashu and claimed the title of Phoenix King? How successful was your wife, truly?"

"Very successful. He took the city with only one casuality." Arnook told them. "I promise you he means our tribes no harm. My wife and him maintain their friendship and he has sworn to me he will not touch either tribes."

The councilmembers seem satisfied with this. The Northern Chieftain dismisses them as he decides to speak with his step-son. He has a gift for him.

Clapping his hands as he enters into the courtyard, Arnook laughs joyfully. "You've got it, my boy. You're on your way to mastering this element at a very young age, I can see."

Zhiar drank from his water sack and smiled at his step-father. "Really, you think so ?"

"I know so." Arnook sat beside him on the stone bench and pulled from his pocket a small box.

The seven-year-old looked at the box as Arnook handed it to him and opened it. "Whoa! What is this?"

They were what high-born children his age in the North Pole wore. A blue ribbon for his hair and crystal beads for the strands of hair he left out. Arnook told him he wanted him to wear them from now on since he was one of them. A part of the tribe.

"Wow, thanks Arnook!" Zhiar reaches over and hugs the old man his mother married.

Hugging the boy back, "It was nothing at all."

Zhiar takes the box and runs off to his chambers to have his servants style his hair for the accessories. As they pull his hair back into a wolf-tail with the ribbon, leaving two strands on both sides free in the front, the crystal beads were applied at the ends of his strands in the front. Looking at himself in the mirror, the little boy liked what he saw. He was one of the tribes people now. It excited him.

As he ran through the halls search for Arnook to show him his new hairstyle, Zhiar bumped into a little girl that was dressed as a servant.

"Prince Zhiar! Forgive me!" The little servant girl bowed her head.

Zhiar just stared at her as he rubbed his head. _She's pretty_. The servant girl looked up at him and his eyes widened. _She's really pretty_.

The little girl bowed one more time and picked up the basket and took off running. He stared after her in awe. _She's really really pretty_.

...

Iroh and Aang arrive in the Fire Nation as soon as they receive Zuko's letter. However; when they arrive at the palace, they are very shocked at what they find.

The palace, as rumors described, was filled with sentient flames. They had heard Zuko had grown paranoid and distrusting. Firing half of his staff and having the empty positions filled by flames that moved and behaved like people. Something that sounded utterly absurd but here, they find it wasn't. Two suits of armor and a human servant approach them.

"His majesty, Fire Lord Zuko is currently entertaining a few guests so he asked that we show you both to your chambers."

The servant takes their belongings and escorts them to their chambers which are next door to each other. As they wait for Zuko to summon them, Aang goes to Iroh's rooms to speak with him. Something wasn't right here and this didn't at all seem like Zuko. Iroh was deeply concerned for his nephew. Had the madness reached him too like everyone had whispered?

When the time came for them to meet with Zuko, they waited outside the throne room doors hearing yelling and hissing and then loud shouts. When the sounds all died down, the doors were opened and to their utter surprise, Zuko appeared to be laying on the floor with servant hurrying to cover him with his night robes. Aang and Iroh were about to rush to him when the sentient guards stopped them.

"Nephew!" Iroh yelled his name to see if he was alright.

Pulling himself from the floor, Zuko lifted his hand and waved it in a gesture to show he was fine. As he was on his feet, swaying from the slight dizziness he felt, the Fire Lord looked over at his uncle and friend, pulling his dreadfully long hair from his face. They gasped at the look of scales on his face and body. Zuko smirked.

"Nephew, don't tell me y-"

"Are you like Ozai?" Aang tilted his head.

"Yes and no." Zuko answered as pulled his robe on. "My father is a phoenix. I'm a dragon. We're not human...at least not anymore."

Ordering the sentient guards to let them through, Zuko felt his uncle hurry to embrace him warmly.

"What has happened to you, Zuko?" Iroh hugs him as he squints his eyes shut. "This isn't you."

Zuko knew that. He had known that for a while now but this was who he had to be. He couldn't go back and not because he didn't want to, he just didn't know how or if he could.

Aang looked at Zuko and shook his head, "I didn't believe it when they said Katara was a siren or that Ozai was a phoenix. I thought there were only spirits and humans. I didn't think there was another group in the mix."

"That's because they stayed obscured from record. Even here, where we killed as many Phoenixes and dragons, we never wrote mention of them actually being in the form of humans." Iroh explained.

Setting his brows, "And that's all about to change."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Lao, he tortured Ozai and acquired his blood. Now he plans to make a serum to turn all those in the Fire Nation deemed worthy into phoenixes and dragons." Zuko explains. "He wants the Fire Nation to rule the world and do so by these means."

Iroh and Aang are horrified by this news. Lao needed to be stopped.

...

"What is it, girl?" Hama said in annoyance as Kya looked at her with a very cold stark look in her gold eyes.

The little girl said nothing as she stared down Hama. She didn't like this woman. Not at all. If this was supposed to be her father's new wife, she didn't approve. Kya could sense that not only was this woman a siren like her and her mother but this woman was her kin. Her mother's grandmother. And what a terrible one she was. Just by accidentally touching her the other day when the woman shifted into her while walking, Kya had seen all this woman had done and tried to do. This woman hurt her mother plenty and did the same to her father. Kya couldn't understand why her father was giving this bitch a second chance, even worse, she shared the same room as her father. The little girl didn't know what was going on but she absolutely didn't agree with the current situation.

When she had enough of being silently rebuked, Hama got up from the sofa by the pillar outlook of the city and decided to go find Ozai. She knew he wasn't going to want to see her during this time of day. He made it very clear he couldn't stand the sight of her and could only face her when her face was obscured by the dark of night. It was a cold thing to tell a woman. Especially one like her, now that her hair was no longer silver and back to its dark brown color, she looked youthful and even more attractive like she did in her early years. But Ozai didn't much care about that sort of thing when it came to her, he just wanted her to shut up and stay out of sight, his sight.

Sighing, the water siren rethought her plan to seek him out, not like he was fucking her. He just used her as a stand in for Katara while she was asleep and married to someone else. And by stand in, she meant she watched over Kya and trained her in waterbending, slept beside him at night when he was done fucking his concubines, and being the only person he could share his thoughts with. So she basically raised Kya when he was busy, tried to teach her how to behave, how to bend water properly, and watched out for her while Ozai took care of his duties during the day. She gave him comfort in not sleeping alone and she listened to him rage about shit that pissed him off. Yeah, life was just great.

Not. Hama was incredibly miserable and if to make matters worse, Ozai had Shin working for him. What was wrong with that hotheaded bastard! Didn't he know Shin was bad news with Kya around? Even more, Shin tried to kill her during the palace attack. She fled because of that no good son of hers. Ozai didn't have a reason like she did to hate a son.

"Mother." Hama stiffened as she got a crook in her neck.

Turning around to see her La forsaken son, "Shin."

Grinning, "You look like your old self again. Your slumber was good to you."

"Yes. It was." She clenched her teeth at the end of those words.

Shin smirked as he usually did, "I hear you share our Phoenix King's bed chambers. Filling in for her majesty?"

Rolling her eyes, "You know I could never replace her." Hama folded her arms and looked away.

"Of course not, you jealous hag. You're not nearly as pretty or kind as her majesty." Shin scoffed as he circled around his mother. "Ozai wouldn't settle for a knock off when he could easily have the actual thing. Count yourself fortunate that he even took you back in."

Hama's hand twitched to slap him, she wanted to beat him into the ground with her bare fists but why get her hands dirty when she could do the same with her words.

"Me fortunate? No, I believe you are fortunate. You raped that poor girl and then tried to coax her into willingly lay with you. Ozai should have tortured you and continued to do so for what you did."

Shin narrowed his eyes at his mother as he kept his smirk wide, "It was good seeing you, mother."

"I can't say the same."

Later that night, Hama rolled her eyes as she sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hands as she faced the fire pit. Watching the fire crack the small pieces of coal she tossed into the flames. Her back was turned from the bed where Ozai was enjoying three concubines at the same time. She didn't realize he favored orgies and when she counted the many nights he took multiple women to bed, she was certainly surprised that he was able to stay faithful to Katara even for the one year of their marriage.

"Your majesty!" The little whores cried.

Hama stuck her tongue out mocking being ill. These were the most noisiest women she had ever had the displeasure of hearing. _Ozai, hurry it up already. I want to go to sleep already_.

It was till an hour later that Ozai finished with the women and kicked them out of his bed room. As they scurried out, Hama showing them the way out, the Phoenix King looked up at the ceiling and grinned to himself when he heard Hama slam the door behind the women.

"If you don't like them, you should find me less noisy women." Ozai turned his head to look at Hama removing her robes with a none too pleased look on her face.

Annoyed, Hama rolled her eyes some more and walked around to the other side of the bed. She lifted the covers to examine the sheets' condition and turned her face up in disgust. "I'm not laying in your sex fluids, Ozai."

Sitting up, Ozai laid on his side propped up by his elbow. "Then do your water thingy and remove it."

"My bending is not just to clean your sex fluids, Ozai! I am a siren! Waterbending is far more sacred and should be used for far greater things than this!" Hama snapped.

Unphased by her little tantrum, Ozai smirked. "Fine, leave it. Just come to bed."

Hama looked at him and wanted so badly to shove her foot down his throat. He was infuriating and he was so intentionally. He was going to make her pay for leaving him. Waving her hand, the water siren bended the fluids out of the sheets and tossed them over the firepit, sending the room into darkness. She then climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over herself. Her muscles tightened up when Ozai scooted over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"How long has she been asleep?" Hama asked.

"One year." Ozai replied. "Six more to go."

_La, this is going to be a long seven years._

...

"You have a letter from your father, Zhiar." Arnook said handing the boy a letter as he sat on the steps of the palace entrance.

Zhiar didn't bother looking up at him or taking the letter. He really didn't feel like reading the letter. Especially, not today. He felt it would be wrong of him to. He heard while out in the streets that today was the thirteen year anniversary of Princess Yue's death at the hands of the Fire Nation. He probably wouldn't have even known that fact if he hadn't overheard someone first mentioning his name and how he was the Phoenix King's son being raised by Arnook. He had heard people make remarks about his parentage when in the Fire Nation and his mother was mocked. But he knew his mother had never meant to do any wrong but his father, well his father didn't betray what people said of him. He was frightening and could be mean. Both his older brother and mother attest to that, even his father mentioned his transgression in a letter to him a few months ago when he took over Omashu. Saying he wanted to be a better ruler this time around.

Seeing the turmoil in the young boy, Arnook took a seat beside him on the steps. "Something on your mind, my boy?"

"My dad's a bad man, isn't he?" Zhiar asked. "He did bad things to everyone even my older siblings and mom."

Arnook sighed as he looked to the setting sun, "It is easy to say your father was a bad man but I don't believe he was or is."

Tearing up as he looked to Arnook, "But he's the reason your daughter isn't here today! He's why she died!"

The Northern Chieftain looked down to the boy and placed his hand on his head, "My daughter died doing what she believed was right. I don't blame anyone for that. Not even your father."

"How can you say that?!" Zhiar stood up and looked at Arnook. "If my dad didn't pursue the Northern Tribe, she'd still be here."

Looking back to the setting sun, "That wasn't your father's doing. That's just how war is, Zhiar. Nobody comes out unscathed. Not even him."

Zhiar sat back down with a plop on the ice step and his face fell in his hands. "I wish you were my dad, Arnook. Then I wouldn't feel like I'll turn into someone bad like him."

"But you won't."

"I will! Even my brother Zuko turned out to be evil! Is all because Ozai is our father!" Zhiar cried.

Arnook smiled at the boy as he cried and rubbed his back to sooth him. "You won't turn out evil. I won't allow it." He embraced his step-son.

The following week, Arnook had found Zhiar in his mother's chambers telling her about his training and about how he planned to get better so he would be strong enough to always protect her. And just as Arnook was about to leave to give him privacy, he heard the boy repeat what he had said the other day.

Holding his mother's hand as he sat on the edge of her bed, "I know you married dad because you had to but did you have to make me his son? Why couldn't I be Arnook's son?"

There was a brief pause as the eight-year-old rested his forehead against his mother's hand, "Dad is trying to be good but I don't think that'll change much. He did a lot of bad things and I'm afraid I'll do bad things too. But luckily, Arnook said he'll help me do the right thing. So I'll try to be good, that way I won't make you sad like dad did."

Kissing his mother's forehead, Zhiar hopped off the bed and hurried out of the room.

The very next day, Arnook took Zhiar to the temple of Tui and La. He wanted to teach him about their religious practices in the Northern Water Tribe. He showed the boy how to light the incense and the way they prayed to Tui and La. The Northern Chieftain told the boy the story of how the waterbenders learned to bend and how the moon is just important to them as the ocean and seas.

"So your daughter is the moon now?" Zhiar seemed amazed by this.

Arnook chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, she gave the life the moon gave her back to it when it's physical form was killed by a Fire Nation admiral."

"So she's not really dead. She's the moon."

Nodding his head, "Exactly. That's why I don't hold any ill feelings towards your father."

"But-"

Kneeling down in front of the boy as he held both his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Zhiar, we all make bad decisions. Even I have made terrible mistakes in life. But we grow from them. So yes, your father did bad things and hurt a lot of people. He has and will continue to make bad choices, but it is a person's will to do the right thing that counts. So long as he or you wish to be good, then you are and you will be. Trust me, I had to change a lot for me to become like this and it is not easy. Your father wasn't completely bad. Your mother can better tell you that as she had gotten to see the good in him. So do not be ashamed of who your father is, he has good in him."

Zhiar knew Arnook was just saying this to cheer him up but deep down, it did nothing to change how the boy felt about his father.

Nodding his head, "Okay, I won't be."

"Good, now let's go get a snowcone. I think I promised you I'd let you try one after you beat me in Pai Sho." Arnook chuckled as he stood back up and held his hand out to the boy.

...

Year Two…

Ozai arrives in the North Pole with Hama and his daughter. His entourage of guards accompanies him into the city. As they reach the palace, Arnook comes down the steps to greet the Phoenix King.

"Ah, Phoenix King Ozai." Arnook smiles as he reached the bottom of the steps with Zhiar at his side. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Looking from the North Chieftain to his son, Ozai raised his brow. His son was wearing his hair like one of the tribesmen here. Those silly wolf-tails and beaded fringes. Even worse, the boy wouldn't even look at him. What was going on here?

Kya ran over to her brother and hugged him before he tapped her shoulder and took off running, she immediately chased back after him. The twins ran off to go play tag.

Looking away from the children, "You know why I'm here." Ozai cut to the chase as he looked back at Arnook.

"Of course." Arnook chuckled and turned around. "Right this way."

Ozai makes a head gesture to Hama to follow the children. As she goes off to follow them, the Phoenix King and his men follow behind Arnook.

Inside the palace, Ozai walks side by side with Arnook and they chat. Seems the Northern Chieftain was very interested in his success in Omashu. Of course, this visit had a business side as Ozai's lead diplomats had been corresponding with Arnook and his diplomats in working out a trade agreement. With the North providing free aid to the South, there needed to be a source of profit in all of this which Ozai didn't seem hesitant to aid in.

As they reach their destination, Ozai tells his men to make themselves scarce as he and Arnook entered the room. In the room, the younger of the two walks over to the bed where the sleeping waterbender laid, unmoved.

"Last week there was an incident." Arnook decided to inform him. "Someone had come to assassinate her. Seems word has gotten out about her being asleep."

Ozai looked down at her as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reached to caress her cheek. "Do I need to leave a few of my men to guard her?"

Chuckling, "I don't think that necessary. My men are just as capable of protecting her."

"Then I want no other incidents. If something happens to her, I-"

"She's my wife, Ozai. I will see to it that no harm is brought to her." Arnook said.

"Good. Keep it that way." Ozai sat up from the edge of the bed and looked at Arnook with a less than pleased expression on his face. "Now tell me, what have you done with my son's hair?"

In his guest chambers, Ozai paces back and forth venting about how incompetent Arnook is. Hama sighs and rolls her eyes as she listens. For the last year and a few months, she had been taking care of Kya as her caregiver and being the private council of Ozai's. Only she didn't have the same power of influence over him anymore. She just sat and listened to him vent and gave her opinion about it. Usually, he didn't care to hear what she had to say but sometimes, he'd will himself to hear her out.

"I need spies here in this city. One keeping tabs on Katara, the others watching over my son." Ozai said not feeling either one of them were truly safe here in this city.

Hama sat lounging on the sofa in her evening dress, "I think that would be a great idea, Ozai. That Northern idiot clearly has underestimated the severity of the situation he's in by marrying your ex."

As Ozai paced back and forth. "And my son, he looks like a damn-"

"A tribesman. Yes, I noticed that too but I must say, it's fitting." Hama said as she flipped her hair.

Eying the woman, "Fitting? He's a damn firebender! Why is he dressed like these people?!"

"Ugh, he lives here." Hama rose up from her seat. "And why is it Kya wears every color but blue? She's a waterbender."

Ozai growled and shifted into his black flames, tossing himself in the fire pit. Hama sighed as she watched his flames flicker and burn in the fire pit in their room. Every time they traveled they shared one room but Ozai never slept in bed when away from the palace, he rather settle for sleep in a fire pit or fireplace. She really shouldn't have restored his bending because now he was rarely ever in his human form in private.

Walking up to the fire pit, Hama gazed at his brilliant light and sighed some more. "You know you make it harder to resume human form every time you do this. Just sleep in bed, I'll take the sofa."

"Leave me alone, Hama." The flame flickered.

A small smile crept to her lips, "You're a silly man, you know that, Ozai?"

He didn't say anything back. His black hue shifted the typical color of fire, telling her that he was asleep.

In the morning, Hama walked behind him in the hallways, giving orders to his men to return to the ship. She noticed Ozai wasn't able to shift completely back to his normal self. His eyes were red still, unable to return to the grey hue they became when she restored his bending. Flames tickled the ends of his hair. She warned him but he would have it his way, so she would say no more.

"Ozai, what is-"

"Don't ask. I'm not in the mood to explain." He pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed it.

Arnook tried not to be distracted by the man's appearance and changed the topic, "Alright, anyways, I have a letter from the Fire Nation."

"What is it?" Ozai's eyes finally reverted back to their grey hue.

...

"Zuko, what are you doing?!" Aang flipped as he saw the winged Fire Lord settling back on the ground after flying back into the throne room.

The Fire Lord glared at the Avatar, "I'm running my country, what does it look like?!"

Aang shook his head, "You're running it into the ground! These people are afraid of you!"

"Let them. They feared my father and he had plenty of success." Zuko defended as his wings retracted.

Zuko had just come back from leading his sentient army into a village full of protestors and apprehending many of their people, tossing them in prison. Aang and Iroh had stood by and watched for the last year seeing Zuko become less and less himself. All while hearing the many absurd things that people whispered about him. Absurd things they didn't believe at first but were starting to question. Iroh confronted him about the incident with Katara and Zuko lost it. He set half the palace on fire and forbid anyone from speaking her name in his presence. However; Iroh and Aang were unable to let it go. Believing Katara was possibly the start of this mess.

Entering the throne room, Iroh looked absolutely upset and disturbed as he marched up to his nephew. Without hesitation, Iroh struck Zuko across the face. While Zuko and Aang looked in shock, the old man was furious. He couldn't believe all he had witnessed. This was not his nephew. Not the Zuko he knew. This was not even his brother or niece.

"Not even your father or grandfather would go so far!" Iroh hissed. "And for what?! That woman you've been chasing after since you discovered her with the Avatar! Zuko, whatever you might have done or not done to her, you need to face it like the man I know you still are and get a grip! I have the half-mind to reach out to you father for-"

"NO! I told you I'm not speaking with him! This is his fault!"

Iroh balls his fists. Since discovering Zuko had gotten out of hand, the old man and been threatening to get Ozai involved as an absolute last resort as his brother would be able to fix this shit his son had started. No one alive knew how to govern the Fire Nation but Ozai. It was a risky plan but Iroh didn't know what else to do with Zuko. Hopefully, his brother would be willing to hear him out and help his eldest son.

Aang sighed and felt the same as Iroh at this point. He couldn't watch the Fire Nation be thrown into chaos. Something had to be done. And when he tried expressing this to Zuko, he shifted into his dragon form and took off again. Unable to face the monster he was turning into.

At their wit's end, the two put together a letter for Ozai, hoping the man would spare some sort of advice or do something about his son. Possibly remind Zuko of who he wasn't.

...

Arnook watched Ozai burst into laughter as he read the letter for the third time. The first time, he couldn't seem to believe who the letter was from. The second time he didn't quite believe what he was reading. And then by the third time, he was having a fit and fell out of his chair laughing. The Northern Chieftain knew the man had a sense of humor underneath it all but it seemed to be twisted. If he had gotten a letter like that about his eldest son, he'd be deeply concern, not laughing hysterically.

Hama sighed and rolled her eyes, "Are you done, your majesty?" She asked. She really didn't understand why he hated his son so much.

Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, Ozai tried getting a grip and read the letter again. When he finished reading it with only a few more chuckles and snickers, he sighed to relieve himself of the tension.

"You'll both need to forgive me. This is after all the first letter I've received from my brother. I couldn't tell if it was his handwriting or not." Ozai said as he picked himself off the floor and stood. "Even more, seems that runt of mines is a try-hard."

"He's ruining your home country. Aren't you going to do something about it?" Arnook asked as he took a seat at the table.

Ozai scoffed, "And why? I have some sort of obligation to the Fire Nation because that's where I'm born? To hell with those people. And to hell with my brother and Zuko."

"But he's your s-"

"And what do you say I do to help?" Ozai's demeanor changed as he side-eyed Arnook.

"Well for one, you should take this more seriously. What happens to one country will ultimately affect all other countries. Zuko needs to be dealt with." Arnook gave his two cents. He didn't get why Ozai was alright with allowing Zuko to run the country into the ground. If this was his way of proving how little he cared about his son and country, he was mighty convincing.

The water siren from the south that seemed to follow Ozai around even before the war ended, walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Arnook wasn't sure what the relationship was between the two of them, but it was impossible for him to imagine it being strictly platonic. The woman herself looked like a temptress, a seductress. And Ozai wasn't the kind of man he could picture not having a woman that would throw herself at him.

"He thinks we're an item." Hama smirked as she whispered in Ozai's ear.

**_I can hear his thoughts just fine by myself. What do you want?_**

"You should help Zuko. If not for him, then for yourself. The people will only rally against him more if they see it took you interfering to make a difference. It would make you look truly supreme. Not to mention your success in Omashu has undoubtedly gotten to the Fire Nation shores."

_**Fine. Have it your way. I'll go visit my no-good son.**_

"Good boy." Hama smirked and kissed his cheek before looking to Arnook with a suggestive stare. "We'll be heading to the Fire Nation. Is there any message you would like us to give the Fire Lord?"

Arnook shook his head. After finding Zuko attacking his wife, the Northern Chieftain didn't have much to say to him. He just wanted this issue in the Fire Nation resolved, afraid that conflict would begin to spread.

As Ozai leaves from speaking with Arnook, he goes to where the children are currently playing in the courtyard. He sees Zhiar and Kya fighting, bending their elements to harm the other. There were servants keeping their distance which made Ozai sigh in irritation.

"BREAK IT UP!" His voice stopped them from colliding their fists into the other's face and sent tremors down the servants' backs.

Moments later, Ozai had Hama take Kya back to the ship as he was preparing to leave. As they left, the Phoenix King crouched down to his son.

"I'm leaving." He tells his son.

"Why? You just got here." Zhiar was a little confused. His father promised he would stay a little longer this visit.

Sighing as he pinched his brows, "Your idiot older brother needs my help. So I'm going to dig him out of whatever shit he's dug himself into."

"But you promised to stay longer this time." Zhiar pointed out again.

"Next time." Ozai kissed his forehead and stood up, turning around to leave.

Zhiar glared at the back of his father's head._ I hate you. You always lie_.

As Ozai's ship took off into the horizon headed south, Arnook stood besides his step-son that was upset with his father's leaving.

"He'll be back." Arnook told the boy.

...

"YOU WHAT?!" Zuko lost his shit. "YOU INVITED MY FATHER HERE!"

Iroh and Aang ignored the Fire Lord to continue their game of Pai Sho. They were done trying to help Zuko. They spent the last year being ignored, having their suggestions tossed out the window, and ultimately wasting their time here. Ozai was going to take it from here.

"He'll come for my throne! Did either of you think of this when you wrote to him?!" Zuko walked back and forth with the hair from his high ponytail trailing behind him. He couldn't believe it. They had the nerve to invite his father, his abusive evil father here. As if there wasn't going to be any conflict or consequences.

And they had thought that part through. If Ozai was really looking for an opportunity to take the throne, he would have already done so and yet, he was preoccupied with his growing kingdom in the Earth Kingdom and occasionally visiting the North Pole.

"UGH! I can't believe you two!"

"Nephew, you've been hunting Lao down for a year and in the process, you've denied your people basic human rights and thrown the country into chaos. The only thing that has thrived is the economy but what does that matter when your people are distraught by what you are doing." Iroh stood up, having enough of his adult nephew's tantrum, that was how he found himself in this mess in the first place. "You're behaving as you did when you were in exile! This is unbecoming of a Fire Lord!"

Iroh was severely disappointed in his nephew. He couldn't describe how upset he was with the young man. Never had he thought the boy would turn out to be worse than his father.

As days rolled on and Zuko neglected his duties to sulk in bed, Iroh took over running what he could of the palace. He did his best with what little control he had over things. Aang went off into to travel the country to fix any problems that may have been caused due to his friend's idiocy. And as Zuko spent days hanging off the side of his bed drunk, his bedroom chamber door's were burst open and a black flame exploded in his fire pit. He sat up off the bed and was about to extinguish the fire when he saw it shape into a tall figure, stepping out of the fire pit.

"Long time no see, Son." Ozai grinned as he remained in his fiery form.

Zuko furrowed his brows, "I didn't think you'd show up."

"And why not? You think I wouldn't want to see how well and successful my son was with ruling the Fire Nation?"

"I think you wanted to see me fail!"

"Oh nonsense! If I wanted to see that, I would have stayed in the North with your brother. He's not happy I left but I had to, seems you need me here."

Zuko scoffed. "I don't need shit from you! Just leave!"

The black flame sped towards Zuko and grabbed him by his throat throwing him into the wall, grinning with pearly white teeth appearing. "I don't think so. I didn't come all this way to be turned back around. Now, if your done acting like the damn brat I always knew you were, then I'd like to get down to business."

Zuko was thrown onto the floor.

In the throne room, Ozai allowed his brother to inform him of what was going on. He needed to know every bit of details. As his brother relaid the information, the Phoenix King noticed the scowls he was getting from the Avatar and his son. He merely grinned at them. They wanted his help, they were going to get it but of course, they knew it came at a price.

"What do you get out of this, Phoenix King?" Aang interrupted Iroh from going over the current turmoil of the Fire Nation.

Sighing, Ozai shut his eyes and hummed to himself. "What do I want? I've been thinking that over since I received your little letter but I've come up with nothing. It's not like you have anything to offer me." He told them. "But...as my Kingdom is expanding and prospering, it is very hard for me to watch my people here suffer. I was there Fire Lord once upon a time. How about I fix your problems and you give me the people you threw in jail over treason."

"What?! Not happpening!" Aang barked.

"How can I trust you won't turn them on me?" Zuko stroked his chin.

Smirking as he eyed his son devilishly. "You don't but if I wanted you dead, I'd most definitely do that myself."

Ozai could see his son wasn't too keen on allowing this transaction. It wasn't a steep one. But the boy felt he was making a deal with the devil. In truth, it couldn't have been further from the truth. Ozai had no trick up his sleeve. No ploy or plot. No deception. No falsehood. No slight of hand. And most importantly, he wasn't doing this for his son, this was for the sake of his Agni damn people. Having seen the state of the city on his way in, Ozai was deeply disturbed by the mess his pathetic son had caused.

"I'll even throw in the whereabouts of your mother."

It was funny how quickly Zuko's eyes widened. Ozai expected as much. He knew how much boys loved their mothers.

"Zuko, think about it. Your mother isn't like you or I. She's aged and is withering. Who knows when her time will come." Ozai pressed.

"He's lying!" Aang tried to warn Zuko.

"How about I disclose that information now as a show of good faith?" Ozai challenged the Avatar.

Aang bit his tongue. As much as he wanted Ozai's help as Iroh convinced him he was their only option, he still didn't trust this man.

"What do you say, Zuko?"

Zuko glared at his father. He knew the man had absolutely no real reason to help him. It wasn't like he was a typical father. At least not to him. Ozai had to have a catch to all of this. Giving up his mother's whereabouts and aiding him in his reign. There had to be a trick at hand. But even so, he was all they had and Zuko desperately wanted to see his mother again.

"Fine. You can help us but if you make even one wrong move or step out of line, -"

"What? Its not like I can be killed." Ozai laughed.

Zuko balled his fist, "But you have people you care about that can. Don't act like you're invincible. I know your weak spots." He threatened.

"So you are my son after all." Ozai grinned. "Fine, for their sake, I'll behave."

Iroh watched the interaction between his brother and nephew. It was clear they were going to have a rough start to this but hopefully, things would work out for the better.

...

The first week was utter hell, to the point Aang had no Air Nomadic wisdom to bestow and took off to aid the countryside as it was in need of his help. And Iroh had run out his tea from the stress drinking. He thought it was bad when Zuko was a child but now that the boy was an adult, Ozai didn't pull punches and Zuko wasn't taking them. The two literally raged at each other, even getting into a physical altercation where Iroh had to stun his brother with the serum Zuko had informed him would put him down temporally. Fed up with the fights his brother would cause with his ill words, Iroh visited him as the second dose of the serum was beginning to wear off of him.

Sitting on his bed with his hand over his neck, rubbing the sore spot where he had been drugged, Ozai eyed his brother as he entered the room.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed.

Iroh walked to the center of the room, "I want you to stop provoking Zuko. He is dealing with a lot due to you and what you've done. All of this started because of you."

"ME?! All I did was leave a little scar on his face and exiled him!"

"You took that woman from him."

Ozai rolled his eyes. So that's what was wrong with Zuko. He was still pissed off about Katara. Seriously, that idiot needed to grow the fuck up.

"You sent him on an impossible mission to capture the Avatar. He chased after the boy to please you but ever since he laid eyes on that girl, I knew it was less about the Avatar and more about the waterbender. You took her from him and he hasn't been the same, especially since this last time." Iroh explained.

Standing up from his bed, "What's done is done. I married the waterbender. I had her have my children. And I convinced her to marry Arnook. Now neither of us have her. I believe that's as fair as its ever going to get."

"You miss the point, brother. You've done nothing but hurt your son and cause him grief. Starting with separating him from his mother."

"She killed Azulon! That's not my fault!"

"And you think I still believe that lie! I know who killed our father!" Iroh yelled to shut his younger brother up. "You were and still are the smarter of us both, brother. I know someone like Ursa couldn't commit such an act. Besides, father was poisoned and at that time, you were studying apothecary."

Glaring at his brother, Ozai didn't say a single word.

"Tell me, Ozai, did you kill our father?"

Running his tongue over his teeth with his mouth shut, Ozai looked away, vowing to silence.

"I know what he'd do to you. I remember how he-"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Ozai lost it, not wanting him to say another word of their abusive father. Iroh thought he knew all the details of what his father would do to him but there were some things that not even he knew took place.

~The Night Azulon Died~

"Give me that!" Azulon hissed as he snatched the paperwork from his youngest son.

Ozai stood stoically as his father reviewed the documents he had finished for him. He listened to the man cough violently as he seemed to do at his old age and stared off into space.

Reviewing the paperwork, Azulon shook his head and scowled. "What the hell is wrong with your handwriting, boy?! Is your hand still no good like the rest of you?!" Taking his cane to jab at his son's injured hand.

Flinching his hand away without changing his expression, Ozai didn't say a word.

Seeing this Azulon chuckled to himself, "What? Nothing from you? Not even a squeal?" Shaking his head again as he laughed. "I remembered you'd scream like a bloody girl. Remember?" Poking Ozai in the chest with his cane, "The servants would dress you up like a girl. Paint your face with makeup and tie your hair up. I'd parade you through the halls as if I had another daughter."

"Are we done here?" Ozai asked monotonously.

Ignoring his son. "Luckily, you made for a cute girl and not a soul knew it was you. Ha, if you were a girl, I'd have married you off so you could get the hell out of my face." Azulon had another one of his coughing fits as he laughed. "No, I'd have kept you."

Ozai turned around about to leave, taking the doorknob in his hands.

"You had such soft skin, the softest I ever felt, even out of all my whores. Though if you'd ask me, you were one of them. My little whore of a son."

Ozai's hand shook as he gripped the doorknob.

"You were always obedient. Even when I'd have to force your head into a sheet to smother your crying. Agni, you were a screamer."

"Stop. Talking. Now." Ozai bit out through his clenched teeth.

"What? You think because you have a wife and fuck every whore in this palace that you're some sort of man?!" Azulon croaked with laughter. "Oh they don't know you like I do, boy! You're a dick loving fagg-

In that moment, Ozai blacked out and when he came to, his hands were around his father's neck and the man was dead. _He's dead!_ Ozai began to panic but as he continued to look down at his lifeless father, he knew this was a life-long dream finally coming true. _He's dead...He's finally dead!_ Ozai began to laugh maniacally. This was what peace felt like. True peace.

Later that night, Ozai went to Ursa and brought her back to his father's chambers. He'd divorce her as she wanted and allow her to leave if she dressed up the crime scene. Ursa at first would not accept but Ozai was very convincing when he threatened to kill their son. Ursa gave in and she helped Ozai cover up his part in his father's murder, shifting blame to her.

~Present~

"It wasn't poison..." Ozai spat. "I strangled him to death after he provoked me. That bastard had it coming for what he did to me. He should have left me with Lord Yotori."

Iroh sighed as he saw that the memories of their father obviously still hurt his younger brother.

"Zuko can complain all he wants about how I exiled him and scarred him but I NEVER did what our father did to me to him! He hasn't a clue what abuse is!"

"But you hurt him nonetheless, Ozai." Iroh explained. "Your son, your flesh and blood, you never once made him feel loved and so he resents you."

Ozai scoffed. The idiot boy didn't know what true suffering was. He hadn't a clue. At least Iroh had filled the void of a father figure for him which despite not ever wanting to say it aloud, Ozai was grateful for. Truth simply was, his son was weak. His first born was a scrawny baby. Pathetic bender growing up. He cried to his mother every time him and his sister fought. Ozai was disappointed. Very much so. He couldn't help it. Zuko was a failure of a son. But...Ozai was willing to put that aside for the time being. As long as that little brat didn't give him any further issues and was actually open to his help/advice.

...

A/N:

Seems neither one of Ozai's sons like him. Poor Ozai. Seems only women put up with his shit. He's such a troubled soul.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I'm back Mother Fuckers! Love you all! Three chapters tonight!

Chapter 13:

Year two...

While Ozai was dealing with his son in the Fire Nation, Kya and Hama were sent back home. And without the Phoenix King to keep things in order, Kya took it upon herself to see to it that no one lazed about while her father was away. Though she was only nine-years old, she had made herself quite intimidating. Even more so than her older sister. And perhaps that was because she acted and behaved years older than she was or that she had an unusual and immeasurable power that none of them understood. She was after all the daughter of a known siren and a phoenix. Even more, she couldn't speak or use words to express herself. This should give them all lead to not give a single care about this little girl's presence. Ozai wasn't around and they were supposed to feel free to do as they like. But that was not the case, her being a mute simply added to the fear she struck in them. That and the cold dead stare she had. Kya was a very fascinating little girl but she was more frightening than her father at times.

Walking with Hama and her bodyguards behind her, Kya looked around as she went through the halls and corridors. She liked to do patrolling during the early morning hours to see to it that everyone was doing their part. She ran a tight shift during these hours. If someone was out of line or not where they were due to be, she'd handle them accordingly. Just a day ago, General Shang and Minister Wang were caught idly chatting in the halls with nowhere to be and nothing to do. Kya didn't take well to this and had them aid the servants with linen and lunch preparations. They chuckled at the orders Hama gave on her behalf but when they suddenly found themselves on their knees, seeing the spider shaped fingers of the little girl, they took off as soon as her hold was off of them and went to aid the servants.

Hama sat back for the next few days, watching the mini overlord rule with an iron fist and she had to say, the girl was something of the likes she had never seen. She was a quiet baby and even quieter child but she made a lot of noise. Noise that carried the court to move onward in her father's absent. _Oh, you'd be proud, Ozai._

As Kya finished up with her lessons in waterbending, the little girl went over to her sketchbook and immediately started sketching. Hama had seen this girl do this nearly everyday at the same time no matter what was happening. She was curious about the strange behavior of the small little water siren.

"You draw the same thing everyday." Hama looks over the girl's shoulder. "Why?"

_**We don't like you.**_

_**No like this woman.**_

_**Whore of a woman.**_

_**We don't like.**_

Hama glared at the little girl. Another thing she found oddly peculiar about the little girl. She had multiple siren souls within her. Something that was rarely heard of and in the cases that this did happen, there was always a handicap put in place to restrain the lucky siren. Some wouldn't be able to walk. Some couldn't see. Others were deaf. And in this case, Kya was a mute. She was silenced. Quite a low price to pay compared to others. But Hama knew how much the girl wished she could speak. She would hear her thoughts when the little girl was faced with others and all she had was her sign language that no one here understood and her notepad. Hama could feel her despair when she'd hear her father tell her he loved her and all she wanted to do was a least be able to say those same words back. Ozai had looked everywhere for speech instructors and came up short every time. Even if he found one, they wouldn't be able to fix this. However; Hama figured she could do something about this. Maybe there was a way to expel some of those sirens souls within the girl and maybe she could finally have a voice.

…

Back in the Fire Nation, things had gotten slightly better. Ozai had agreed with his brother to not pick fights with Zuko or provoke him. It was difficult. Very difficult when the man would see his son make the same mistake more than once. And be the second time he'd make the mistake, the Phoenix King was nearly ready to call quits on trying to be nice and curse the idiot boy. But he remained strong and restrained. Biting his tongue more and more each day. Zuko was a buffoon in his eyes. A massive fuck up. But maybe that was just because Ozai had always been intelligent. Surpassing all his instructors before the age of ten, forcing him to tutor himself. His expectations were high and Zuko just didn't rise to those expectations, making Ozai feel extremely disappointed.

One day after finishing with a council meeting about the rising uproar in the capital over the lack of basic human rights, Zuko met with his father in his office. No one knew Ozai was currently visiting to aid his son. It was better left this way. But anyway, Zuko came back complaining about the uproar and how the people were pissed off with him. At this point, Ozai didn't know how it couldn't be obvious to his son what the true issue was. It caused Ozai's eye to twitch as he was losing the fight to be in control of his words.

"They're lucky I don't set the whole city on fire!" Zuko paced back and forth as his father stood there sweating with the aching need to say something. "I try my best and it's not enough for these people! When will they be satisfied?!"

Ozai wanted to excuse himself from the room as he was about to bust a vein. Holding back several insults, five threats, and two sarcastic remarks about how great he was doing. This was going to give him a stroke. He could literally feel his brain shutting down and malfunctioning. This couldn't be good for his health.

"Shit! I should just send my legion to round up the people leading the protests!" Zuko said.

And Ozai lost it. Snatching the scroll off of the desk, Ozai swung it at Zuko's head and started hitting him with it. He had snapped. Iroh just happened to walk in as Ozai was lossing it with Zuko and reached in his pocket for another vial of the serum that would subdue his brother. Ozai fell on the ground after Iroh stabbed him in the neck with the injection and shook as he foamed from the mouth.

Several hours later…

"I want him gone, uncle! Make him leave!" Zuko shouted as he sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

Iroh shook his head, "Things are starting to get better. He's helped you though he has a funny way of doing so."

"I don't know what his problem is! It's like every time he sees me, he can't help but take his anger out on me! What is he so angry for?!"

Iroh sighed. He knew his brother never mentioned what Azulon had done to him over to years to his son. It was more than likely embarrassed him or simply hurt too much to bring up. But Iroh knew in order for Zuko and his father to be able to work with one another that they were going to need to understand one another. And he knew Ozai had attempted to hold back his abusive language and tone after they spoke. So now it was time he spoke with his nephew.

"Zuko, your father has dealt with a lot in his lifetime. When my mother gave birth to Ozai, it weakened her body for several years until she died when he was three. Our father sent Ozai away for many years until he was fourteen. When Ozai returned, our father would beat Ozai unconscious so many times that he was almost always covered in bruises and on bedrest. Even I was cruel to him, I'd watch my father beat and humiliate him with an indifferent gaze. I blamed him too for our mother's death." Iroh sighed as he sat down. "Your father was abused even into his adulthood. Even after you and your sister were born. Ozai would be ridiculed at meetings and Azulon had once shoved a knife through your father's hand when he spoke out of turn."

The Fire Lord listened to his uncle tell him the many times his father had been abused by his grandfather. Zuko started to make a little sense out of why his father seemed so pissed off at the world.

"I don't say this to make light of or justify what your father has done to you but your father endured hell at your grandfather's hands. I want you to know this so when he shows his cruel side that you recognize that it is not you but the hurt in your father that makes him that way."

After coming to, Ozai went to see Zuko in his chambers and did his best at an apology.

"I let you get the best of me. In the future, I'll try not to care so much about you being a moron." Ozai said. He was very sincere to the point it was insulting.

Zuko looked at his father with a very confused look. _Was that supposed to be an apology? Seriously?!_

Ozai sighed as he could tell from his son's expression that his apology was shit. "I'm not good at these things. Just accept it."

"Accept what?! That you're abusive because your father abused you?!" Zuko snapped at his father.

Scoffing, Ozai wanted to kill Iroh now. That old geezer couldn't keep his Agni damn mouth shut for the life of him.

"I'd get it if you weren't so hellbent on killing me. You sent Azula after me with orders to kill me and uncle! You even tried to kill me when I said I was going to join the Avatar and then tried to have me executed when you captured me and Katara! You're a shit father, you know that?! Maybe not as bad as Azulon but you're still up there!"

Ozai rolled his eyes, "The only reason I'm up there is because you're still pissed off I took your little girlfriend. I bet that's why you did all this. Because you lost her in the end."

Zuko's eyes glowed and he went lunged at his father, tackling him to the ground. He struck his father several times in the face and tried smashing his head into the marble floor, gripping his hair. All Zuko could think was how he wanted to kill Ozai. How he longed to kill this twisted bastard. It was overwhelming. Even more as Ozai let him take his frustration out and insulted him at the same time.

"I don't know how you could claim she was yours. She was untouched until our wedding night." Ozai laughed. "Oh, I have to say I enjoyed her plenty more than I ever did your mother."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zuko's skin scaled up as his fist harden.

Ozai smirked at this and shoved Zuko off of him, throwing him across the room. He cracked his neck a little as well as his knuckles. "If you're going to try and kill me, I'll let you try. But you're going to need to try a lot harder than you are now."

Zuko shifted into an in-between state as a dragon and human, charging forward at his father. As he reached to slice his neck open, Ozai's hand grabbed his face and he was thrown into the marble floor. The marble floor was crushed and Zuko reverted to his human form, falling limp.

Staring down at his son, Ozai's expression changed as he removed his hand from Zuko's face. Zuko was staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to move after being thrashed into the marble floor as he was. He breathed heavily as he was still pent up with anger.

"All I wanted. Was for you. To. Love. Me." Zuko said as he trembled. "But I was never...I was never good enough for you...and I don't know why...What did I do to you? What did I ever do to you?!" Tears fell from his eyes.

Glancing at Zuko, Ozai sat on the floor next to him and exhaled. "You were born."

"But I never asked to be!"

"And yet you're here nonetheless."

"You bastard!" Zuko cried as his arm went over his face. "You're the reason I'm here!"

Standing up as he fixed his hair, "And I hate myself for it. I should have forced your mother to have a miscarriage."

Aching as he turned over, hoping to get back up but Ozai put the bottom of his boots on his head and forced his head back down.

"Every time I see you I see the parts of me I let die." Ozai told him as he applied more pressure. "I thought I killed that naive, idealistic boy but that little pathetic bastard was born into my son. A manifestation of every part of me I hate. A reminder that I ever was. I wanted you dead because you reminded me of who I used to be and I hate you for it!"

Zuko clenched his teeth as his father started stomping him in the back of the head. He braced himself for every impact and bit back more tears.

"Just die already!" Ozai snapped. "DIE!"

Deciding to accept his fate, Zuko laid there on the ground and let himself be beaten to death. However; as he had prepared to die, the stomping stopped and Ozai scoffed.

"I'm going to bed." He said, somehow no longer desiring to kill his son.

In the morning, the two ate at breakfast in silence, deciding not to bring up last night. Ozai gave Zuko tips before his morning meeting and a set of documents to review. Zuko accepted the advice and brought the paperwork into his meeting. Afterwards, the two worked silently in the office going over official documents and sorting through weeks and weeks of tax reports. They were finally working together. Maybe they just needed to get what they were feeling off their chests.

Iroh noticed this and felt he could finally relax. Well that was until Ozai finally gave up Ursa's whereabouts.

Zuko groaned, "So she's been right here in the capital this whole fucking time!"

"Hey don't look at me! Your mother asked to be left alone all these years! I only honored that!" Ozai stated.

Iroh patted Zuko's back as the Fire Lord sat at his desk with his hand over his face. He couldn't believe all these years his mother was in the capital.

"I'll give you the address but you'll have to go alone." Ozai informed his son. "Your mother would leap at the chance to carve my face off. While it would just heal back, I do still have my senses, and don't like being subjected to torture."

….

Going to the place where his father claimed his mother had been all along, Zuko sees an elderly woman sweeping the front of her small house. Under his hooded cloak, the Fire Lord didn't know what to say. This had to be his mother. Though it wasn't known by many, his mother was older than his father by seven years. So that meant she had to be in her sixties and this woman definitely looked that age to him.

Walking up to the poor old woman, Zuko cleared his throat and tried smiling under the shade of his hood.

"Hello, miss, I was wondering if you w-"

"Well, bloody fucking hell. Why, isn't it the Fire Lord himself coming to take on an old lady. Well, I got news ya son of a bitch! These old bones ain't worth much but I'd make your ass more sorry than that pompous father of yours when they cut his fucking head of!" The old lady went off.

Zuko backed away, _yeah, this isn't mother._

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you knew a woman named Ursa."

The old lady's defensiveness eased down as she heard the name and looked the Fire Lord over a little.

"Looking for ya mama, boy?" The woman croaked with laughter. "Of course, you would. Ursa always did say you'd come looking for her once you got tired of your shit father."

"So you know her? Where is she?" Zuko felt relief.

Scoffing as she spat to the side, "That sorry woman went on about her life, boy. Some old bastard came two years ago and whisked her off her feet, took her west and I ain't seen her since."

"West? Where west?"

"Hell if I know." The old woman returned to skulking her porch with the broom.

Zuko sighed as he turned around. He was so close to meeting her. _Shit_.

Back at the palace, the Fire Lord treaded to his chambers and plop on his bed. Just when he thought he'd finally have someone give a damn about him, they too were swept away but some old bastard.

"So how was she? Old and crippled, I bet."

Speaking of old bastards that swept someone he's loved away. _What do you want?! Go home already!_ Zuko really wished his father would just leave. He was worse now than when he was Fire Lord. Ozai had too much time now that he was Phoenix King. He literally did as he pleased and who the hell would stop him? All his enemies watched his head be chopped of and grow right back.

"No. She wasn't there. Some hag said she remarried some old guy and moved west two years ago." Zuko groaned into his pillow.

Scoffing, "I doubt that. Despite what you know of your mother. She wasn't too keen on men." Ozai told him.

Zuko looked up at him and furrowed his brows, "What?!"

"You're mother liked women. Caught her and Kimiko together plenty. Not that I cared much. Sometimes I watched."

"But Kimiko was your sister?!" Zuko was disgusted.

Shrugging his shoulder as if it were no big deal, "Our family has issues, Zuko. Don't read too much into it. Besides, your mother and I had to stop having the servants bathe you with your sister early because she liked playing with your parts."

Zuko felt like he was going to gag. What kind of fucked up family was he apart of?

…..

Hama was bending the water in a pond out of boredom when Kya showed up and ordered her to deliver a message by message Hawk for her.

"Daddy's not here, little one. I don't have to do shit." Hama stated.

With Ozai dealing with his eldest son, Hama felt she could finally relax. That bastard was serious about making her repay him for what happened at the end of the war. Not that she didn't feel she owed him because she certainly did but no one liked being in debt. And the way Ozai made a person pay wasn't necessarily orthodox. Hama was literally a fill in for his estranged ex-wife.

Scribbling in her notepad, Kya ordered Hama to get her lazy ass up and Hama burst into laughter.

"You are definitely your father's child, you little brat." Hama said as she stood up. "Though, I guess I should help you out a little. Not like I have much to do around here."

Hama snatched the letter from Kya and went to deliver it. As she was on her way, she bumped into her wicked son. The spawn of a cold bastard. The manifestation of her self-loath. Shin.

"Our little princess is running a tight shift. She's even got you pulling your weight." Shin smirked as he greeted his mother.

"Keep away from the girl, Shin. Or I will kill you for Ozai."

"But she's so precious. How could Ozai just leave her here like this? I'm sure he meant no harm but still...anything can happen to her." Shin said as he brushed past his mother.

Hama clenched her teeth. What the hell was Ozai thinking to leave Kya here with a rapist like Shin. If she could have aborted him, she would have. He was his father's son. A damn no good bastard that stepped out on his wife to mess around with other women. Not to mention didn't mind forcing the unwilling. Katara would have found a way to kill Ozai if she knew he had left Shin and Kya in the same place with or without supervision.

Kya had finally let up her reign of terror and allowed everyone a full day to do as they pleased. Hama knew the only reason the girl allowed this was because Hama had told the little girl she could teach her how to say 'I love you' so she could say it to her father.

Sitting on a stool as Hama crouched in front of her, Kya waited for the water siren to show her how she would be able to speak.

Pressing her hand to the little girl's chest, "This will likely hurt but I promise, it is necessary for us to do this."

Kya tilted her head.

"You have multiple souls, little siren. They hinder you from being able to speak." The older siren said as her hand glowed while pressed to Kya's chest. "I'll removed them for you."

_**Kill us?**_

_**You want to…**_

_**Kill us?**_

_**We are one**_

_**You kill us**_

_**You kill you!**_

The voices started talking in her head and she winced in pain. Hama decided to act quick and remove the sirens. It literally knocked the little girl out and sent her drooping to the ground.

…..

"Leaving so soon, brother?" Iroh asked as he saw his brother packing his things.

Ozai ignored Iroh. Not really caring to deal with his tea sipping, short, elderly brother.

"Ignoring me, are you?" Iroh chuckled."It's fine. I know we were never close but it would be nice if we were to get to know each other better."

Scoffing, "I have no interest in knowing more than I do about you, you fat old bastard."

"That hurts, Ozai. I had thought surely I had lost weight." Iroh laughed as he patted his stomach. "Must have gained it all back. Not all of us can be as fit and tall like you, Ozai."

Ozai rolled his eyes. He was starting to wonder it they had the same parents because Iroh was an oddball.

Having packed his things, Ozai snapped his fingers and the human servants entered to grab his things. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. The winter season was coming in Omashu and he really didn't want to get caught outside in the snow.

"Hey, dad, you're leaving?" Zuko popped his head in.

"What the hell do you want? And don't call me 'dad', we clearly don't have that sort of relationship. You're making this awkward." Ozai replied as he pinched the bridge of her nose.

Zuko's expression flattened, "I was just saying 'goodbye'. But of course, you can never not be an asshole."

"If you want to comment on my personality flaws, get in line, there are a few in front of you." Ozai said as he began walking out. He just wanted to go back to his home in Omashu.

Zuko sighed as he watched his father go on his way, returning home. It felt a little odd. Seeing his father leave and sort of missing him, it was odd to feel. But maybe he would go see him in Omashu. See if it's possible to have some sort of relationship with his father.

….

Hama watched with folded arms as Kya ran to her father and jumped into his arms. She was so glad that the little girl was not her problem anymore. Never was she getting talked into dealing with this little girl again by herself. Ozai needed to find another babysitter.

"Missed me, have you?" Ozai smirked as he was greeted by his daughter.

Kya smiled with her teeth as she looked at her father and reached to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "I-missed-you-so-much-daddy!" Her voice was choppy and raspy but the words were there.

Ozai's eyes widened as he held the girl to him and looked over at Hama. She was smirking with confidence.

"You can thank me later." Hama said as she waltzed up to Ozai with her hips swaying. "Just don't ask me how I did it."

…

A/N:

Two more Chapters tonight. Proof reading them now!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Here's chapter two of tonight Peeps!

Chapter 14:

~Year Three~

Arnook was dining with his extended family, enjoying how they were all getting along well...for the most part. It seemed that Zhiar hadn't said much to his father since the man arrived. Kya didn't seem very interested in speaking with him. And Ozai simply poked at his plate. Arnook never took the man for a picky eater.

Trying to break the ice, Arnook cleared his throat and brought up how Zhiar had been on his way to mastering firebending. Ozai eyed his son and then looked at Arnook and made a rather unnecessary comment.

"What would a tribeman know about mastering firebending?" Ozai asked.

Arnook chuckled, "I only know what the instructors tell me and they're all quite impressed."

Picking up his wine glass, "It could merely be flattery." Ozai suggested.

Zhiar abruptly slammed his silverware down on the table and excused himself from the table. Kya slid out of her chair and went to run after her brother. Arnook cleared his throat as he looked to Ozai.

"You believe a child of you and my wife wouldn't be talented enough to impress his instructors without it being flattery?" Arnook questioned with a raised brow.

"My eldest son skilled in duel-broad swords and helped train the Avatar in firebending. My eldest daughter was a prodigy firebender and lethal assassin. Zhiar and Kya will need to do quite a bit to impress me." Ozai explained. "Though, they are not required to do so as their older siblings. I care very little about success with them. To me, they are merely my children. I only wished them fulfillment for themselves."

Arnook was able to accept this. Ozai was hard on his eldest two children. He expected them to be the best of the best. However; for his youngest ones, he didn't seem to have the same expectations. He wondered why that was.

"Any reason for the change in parenting?" Arnook asked curiously.

Ozai finished his entire glass of wine, "Not really sure. Maybe it had to do with seeing my oldest children fail me or the fact that I cared more about my youngest two's mother. Who knows?"

The Northern Chieftain figured it was the latter. It went without saying that this man was in love with Katara and would be so till the end of time. He never failed to visit the sleeping woman during the summer. Arnook had pretty much been force to ignore the times he had caught the man kissing Katara. Because realistically, what could anyone do to stop the man.

In his chambers, Ozai was in only his towel around his waist as he sat by the firepit and watched it, cracking the wooden logs with the cracking of his knuckles.

"You're so tense, dear." Hama came up behind him and rubbed his bare shoulders, smiling as she pressed herself to him from behind the couch. "Need me to do something about it?" She purred as her hands moved from his shoulders to his bare chest and she bit his ear.

Unfazed, "That was a one time thing, Hama." Ozai told her.

"But I miss you taking your frustrations out on me." Hama said as she walked around the sofa and then climbed in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "I know you miss _her_ but I can fill in until she wakes."

Hama reached for his towel and opened it. Just as she was about to stroke him, Ozai threw her off of him and glared at her

"You couldn't even dream of being her replacement. Go fuck some poor lost tribesman."

….

Kya sat there and listened to her brother rant about how their father was a bad man and did terrible things. She listened to him say how he wished Arnook was his father. The little girl endured this for about an hour until he said.

"Dad doesn't even care about us! He just wants to be with mom! That's the only reason he shows up here!" Zhiar says.

Having heard enough, Kya walks up to her brother and slaps him. "You don't know dad. Don't talk like you do." Kya's voice was much better but still raspy.

Growling as he shoved her, "You're just dad's lacky! Just like Azula!"

"I'm not Azula!" Kya glared as she shoved him back.

"Yes, you are! You're just like that crazy freak! You defend him!" Zhiar yelled.

"Cause he's our father! He's better to us than he was to Zuko and Azula! You don't have the right to be mad at him! He never did anything to you!" Kya shouted back.

"I can't believe you're such a dumb bitch!" Zhiar yelled.

Kya didn't say a word as she summoned water from the icy ground and water whipped her brother into an ice pillar, freezing him. She walked up to him and glared with the glowing blue eyes of a siren.

"If I'm Azula, then you're Zuko." Kya tilted her head as her eyes resumed their gold hue. "When has Zuko ever beaten Azula by himself?"

….

The next day, Kya was sketching in her notebook in the courtyard when Arnook approached her. She hoped Zhiar wasn't a little snitch and told on her because he did, she was going to snitch on him.

Arnook looked over the little waterbender's shoulder and saw what she was drawing. It would seem she was very talented. He decided to sit beside her to get to know her. However; the girl didn't reply back when he tried getting to know her. She only made a small noise in affirmation or nodded her head.

When he offered to take her and Zhiar to a sparring match between two waterbenders, she set her sketchbook down and looked up at him.

"My father is Ozai. Just because my mother married you doesn't mean I want to be friendly with you." Kya said as she stood and placed her sketchbook under her arm.

Arnook chuckled seeing the girl was a cute little monotone Ozai. "Are you sure? I can teach you plenty of our ways in the Water Tribe."

Kya paused and looked over her shoulder, "I don't claim to be Water Tribe. My mother is. I was born in the Fire Nation. I'm a Fire Nation waterbender. Now leave me alone before I tell father you are pestering me."

Arnook sighed. While Zhiar liked him, Kya didn't seemed to want to bother with him. He knew why, of course, girls tended to favor their fathers and she was undoubtedly Daddy's little girl.

But boys were a different story.

"Why do I have to do this?" Zhiar asked as he crossed his arms as his father tried to teach him something about lightning.

Ozai was crouched in front of his son with small bolts of lightning sparking from his fingertips.

"We royals need to know this." Ozai said simply.

"But Zuko doesn't know how to bend lightning."

"Because he's pathetic." Ozai replied.

"What if you just suck at teaching and that's whh he couldn't bend lightning?"

Ozai stopped what he was demonstrating and looked at his son. Was this boy really testing him? Because it definitely felt that way. None of his children, even Zuko wouldn't speak to him like this. This boy had his mother in him. Only she would test him like this.

"You know, mom never said it but I'm sure she thought it, you're a dick, you know?" Zhiar said as he decided he wasn't doing this anymore and walked away.

Against his better judgement, Ozai did not follow his son to reprimand him because Agni knew it would not be good.

….

~Year Four~

Arnook decided to visit Omashu this time around but his timing wasn't necessarily all that great. The Phoenix King had other company already there.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I didn't expect you'd be here." Arnook was a little less than his usual kind self.

And Zuko didn't much give a damn. Though it was common knowledge Zuko and his father were not exactly fond of each other, they had been able to tolerate one another in recent years.

Having been sitting in a chair when Arnook waltz into the lounge room, Zuko eyed Arnook and then looked away as if he couldn't be bothered. However; Iroh was present as well and forced Zuko to greet the Chieftain.

Entering the lounge to see Arnook had arrived, Ozai noticed the tension in the room and couldn't help but chuckle.

Zhiar looked over to his father and narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to be here with his father. Even worse, Zuko was here. And Zhiar didn't really like Zuko all that much either. Mostly because he knew the relationship his older brother had with his mother. And call him a Mama's boy but Zhiar didn't like just anyone with his mother. He only approved of Arnook.

"Still mad at me for nothing?" Ozai spotted his youngest son glaring at him.

Zuko raised a brow as his younger brother said nothing but clenched his fists, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He's lived with Arnook all this time."

Zuko looked back to his brother smirked. "So he knows about you. Who better to tell him about you than the people you pissed off."

Ozai scoffed as he came down the steps into the lounge and went to greet Arnook. The Chieftain gave him the usual warm greeting but the Phoenix King was colder than usual.

"I see you have the family all together." Arnook remarked.

Shaking his head as he chuckled darkly, "If only the mother of my children were here, then we'd be a family."

Arnold's smile wiped away.

Ozai laughed as he then took to where his pipe was on the low table. Picking it up, he stuffed it with opium and used his index finger to light it. Smoking his pipe, Ozai signaled for them all to follow him.

"Come, I don't have all day. Let's get this over with."

Showing them each to their chambers, Ozai told them to do as they like, go where they wanted, and not to ask him for a damn thing. The servants were at their full disposal and dinner would be at six.

…..

Zhiar was walking by himself through the halls of his father's palace and looking around. The servants bowed to him as he passed by. It wasn't something he was used to. When he lived in the Fire Nation no one acknowledge him as a prince. Sure he was son of Ozai but because his father was 'dead' and brother sat on the throne, he was merely Zhiar. And in the North, people didn't bow. But here, with his father alive and as Phoenix King, he was a prince. And was treated as so.

The young prince looked up at a huge mural of his father hanging on the wall just it would have in the Fire Nation had Zuko not burned it along with their grandfather's and great grandfather's. He looked and saw the look of a proud man with a stoic gaze. Zhiar hated to stare for so long at his father's mural but it wasn't like he ever got a good look at his face. He couldn't look his father in the eyes for too long. It frightened him at times and annoyed him at others.

"You didn't show for dinner." Ozai spotted the eleven year old standing in front of his mural.

Zhiar looked over to his father as he approached and then looked back at his mural. "I wasn't hungry."

"Even so, you should show up. You can sit there and not touch your food for all I care but not showing up is unacceptable." Ozai stated to the boy. "We are a family and we should act like it."

"Well, it doesn't feel like a family, at least not with mom asleep." Zhiar said with a bit of an attitude.

Looking up at his mural, "Your mother will be awake in three years. We haven't long."

Zhiar knew. It had already been four years and it felt like forever. But in just three more years, she would be awake and he'd feel less tense about everything. Maybe his father would stop being so damn annoying and stop showing up all the time. Or maybe his mom will stop him from coming around all the time.

"When she is, she'll want us to get along." Ozai told his son. "We have to start now so that when she's awake, all she has to do is take her place at the table."

Take her place at the table? Zhiar didn't understand what his father did not understand about his mother having remarried and moved on.

Clenching his fists, "Mom's not going to want to be apart of your shit family. That's why she married Arnook!"

"Zhi-"

"I'm not going to let you and Zuko take turns with my mom and mess her up in the head again!" Zhiar spat at his father furiously. "Go fuck Hama or something! But leave my mom alone!"

Once again, Ozai let his son storm off and didn't follow him, knowing he'd toss the boy from a balcony. He simply clenched his fists and decided to confront the one he thought was responsible.

Arnook was speaking with Iroh about something related to his venture to the Water Tribes to learn the movements of waterbending to form his lightning redirection technique, when Ozai entered the lounge and grabbed him by his collar, throwing him up against the wall.

"Brother, what are y-"

"You brainwashed my son to hate me!" Ozai shouted at the Chieftain.

Zuko was smoking his pipe as he walked into the room and saw the commotion and quickly pivoted, getting as far away from this as possible.

Arnook looked Ozai in the eyes and watched his grey irises shift red. "Ozai, please, listen to me, I had nothing to do with why Zhiar is angry with you. He overhears the people around him."

Ozai growls and punches his fist into the wall beside that Chieftain's head. "Fix it!" He flashed his fangs.

"Of course, I will go speak to him."

Dropping Arnook on his knees, Ozai growled and his venomous glare lingered on the man. "Zhiar is my son! Remember that! That is my blood in his veins!"

"Yes, Ozai, I'm aware." Arnook said as he dusted himself off and stood to his feet. "But you should get a grip of that anger of yours. If you're trying to fit into this world with the rest of us, then you'll need to find better ways of handling issues that displease you."

"I have no intentions of fitting in with the rest of you. Now go fix what your people did to my boy!"

Arnook's gaze turned cold as he looked at his wife's ex-husband. He could see what Katara meant when she explained Ozai's different sides. And this was a side of him, Arnook was only just seeing for himself. Everyone knew about it but few witnessed it. The untamed side of him that was dripping with murderous intention. It was frightening but after seeing Ozai was capable of being more than an angry brute, Arnook couldn't accept this from him. He was sure Katara had felt the same after getting to know him.

….

In the morning, Zhiar showed up for breakfast but sat on the further end of the table away from his family. Which was fine by Ozai, as long as he was here. Zuko and Kya glanced between their brother and Zhiar who were dying each other. Iroh cleared his throat and tried lightning up the mood some.

"How is the Lady Katara? Getting plenty beauty rest, I hope." Iroh smiled.

His entire family stared at him as if to tell him wordlessly to shut the hell up. Iroh's pleasant smiled died down.

"Mom never liked you, Uncle." Zhiar pointed out. "She said you cut dad's head off cause you were mad he took your throne. And she says you smell like tea all the time."

All eyes were on Zhiar.

Kya glared at her brother knowing that wasn't supposed to be repeated.

"And mom told Aunt Suki that Zuko couldn't get laid even if his face wasn't half burned off." Zhiar smirked as his older brother furrowed his brows and then set his eyes on his father.

Arnook looked to his stepson. "Zhiar, don't you think that's enough? You shouldn't talk about your family like that."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Mom said it, not me."

"Yes, but she said that in private. You shouldn't repeat those things." Arnook told him.

Zhiar looked back to his plate. "Sorry, I can't help it. Mom said my father was an asshole so I might have some of that in me."

Kya had enough as her brother rambled on and moved her hand to bend the drink in his cup into his face. Zhiar was caught off guard as his sister splashed him and got angry as he glared at her.

"You dumb bitch!" Zhiar shouted.

Kya's gold eyes glowed blue as she was about to attack him but Zuko grabbed her as Arnook grabbed Zhiar's wrist. The Chieftain ended up burning his hand on the boy as he had fire seeping into the palm of his hand. When he winced and pulled away. Zhiar realized what he did and looked at Arnook's hand.

"Its okay, Zhiar. It's just a lit-"

"Look what I did?! We're all fucked up cause of you!" Zhiar yelled at his father that had sat there and watched his outburst and then left to table running away from the scene.

Arnook looked to Ozai and saw him signal to follow the boy. As the Chieftain left the dining room to go after Zhiar, Zuko looked at his father and studied him.

"What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he hate you so much?" Zuko was confused.

Ozai sipped his wine as both his oldest son and brother looked at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?! He's his mother's child with my temper."

_Oh hell!_ Zuko swore in his head. Zhiar would likely be his father's true problem child if that were true. At least, it wasn't him anymore.

Standing with his arms folded, Ozai gazed down at his youngest son as the boy was made to bow humbly down to him by his stepfather. Seemed the only person Zhiar respected was the Chieftain.

"I apologize, father, for my behavior at breakfast. I won't let it happen again." Zhiar said begrudgingly.

It was an insincere apology, Ozai knew that, but he would take it.

"You're forgiven." Ozai said as he turned around and walked away.

Zhiar stood up and glared at his father. Mumbling under his breath that he wished Arnook was his dad. Ozai pretended not to hear that. He was exercising a lot of restraint not going up to his son and backhanding him.

…..

Hama was going over a few waterbending techniques with Kya when she saw Zhiar walk into the garden they were practicing in. The little bear sat down and watched them for about thirty minutes until Kya called for a break and went to a bench to eat her lunch the servants brought out.

Zhiar walked over to them as they ate lunch and sat in front of them in the grass, crossing his legs.

"Can I ask a question, Hama?"

Holding her chopsticks to her lips, "What is it, boy?" Hama wasn't known to be any kinder than Ozai, it was one of the reasons why he kept her around.

"You're my mother's grandmother, right?" Zhiar started.

"What of it?" Hama shoved her chopsticks full of food into her mouth.

"So the Fire Nation killed your daughter."

Eying the boy, Hama stopped eating and narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's get something straight right now, Zhiar. I'm not your father or your mother. I have no qualms about killing children. I have done it before and I will do it again if you're trying to start something here, you little troublemaker."

Zhiar could feel the air of the garden cool and see the grass beneath Hama's feet ice over. He knew Hama was dangerous. His mother spoke of her and even she was frightened of this woman. So he would be careful not to piss her off.

"I'm just curious, why do you serve someone who is of Fire Nation descent? Don't you want to be with your own people?" Zhiar asked.

Hama burst out laughing. "Listen here, you little shit. You might think the only bad people in this world are the Fire Nation or people that do bad things. But the worst of all of those people are the ones that turn their backs on those that bad people do bad things to."

"Huh?"

"My people of the Water Tribe are cold and stark as the tundras. They left me to be raped and abused by the Fire Nation. They did the same to your mother, you idiot boy." Hama spat as she stood up. "And if you knew anything about your father, you'd know that it is better to serve him and be on his side than against him. Ask your brother what happens to people that cross him."

With that Hama left. And Kya sat there staring at Zhiar.

"One day, father's going to kill you."

"Shut up 'Azula'!"

Kya sighed and shook her head as she hopped off the bench to follow Hama.

Zhiar stood there glaring at his sister as she left and exploded into fury. "I hate all of you!" Fire took out the whole garden as servants and guards rush to put it out.

Arnook had to once again reprimand Zhiar, who said he just wanted to go back home to the North. The Chieftain knew Zhiar was only acting out because he was around his family. Typically, Zhiar was a joyful and playful boy from what Arnook observed when they were in the north without company. Zhiar got along with all the other children and did well in a class setting for his lessons. He was a good boy but around his family, it was like he became the negative side of them and lashed out at everyone.

The Chieftain knew Zhiar was having a hard time accepting that he was the son of a once very cruel and ruthless man. But Ozai was better now. Still had much to work on but Ozai was much better now.

Sighing, Arnook sat beside Zhiar on his bed and patted his back. "I won't force you to be around them for now but when your mother wakes, promise me you will behave. She doesn't need to see her precious son acting out like this."

Zhiar nodded.

They're things were packed and Arnook with his group were leaving. Ozai and his family watched as his youngest son left without saying goodbye. They stood and watched as the group headed down the staircase to their carriage.

Ozai turned his gaze and walked away. Zuko and Iroh sighed as Kya glared at where her twin brother was leaving as Hama placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"I hate him." Kya spat before she pushed Hama away and ran off.

…..

A/N:

One more chapter for tonight! XD


	15. Therapy 1

A/N:

So lovelies bare with me! I had been given a really cute suggestion by a long time fan. And I've been writing a few of these for a while and felt with the theme of the story, Second Chances, that this would be perfect! We're taking a chapter away from the current storyline. There are a few subtle spoilers for future plot but nothing too hardcore or not already obvious. So here we go…

Chapter 15: Therapy part one

The world has changed. Decades into the future, society has become more sophisticated and there is little to no need for the Avatar who now serves as a religious leader for many seeking guidance and wisdom from the spirits.

As the world has changed, so have the people in it. And by people, we mean our main characters who have lived beyond the lifespans of many and are present in this ever changing world.

Arriving at the therapist office, two of our main characters check in for their appointment.

"Katara Yong." Katara took off her shades and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked at the receptionist with her stoic look on her face.

The receptionist keyed in her name to find her appointment, "Ah, we have Dr. Jung-hoo waiting for you in his office."

Putting back on her shades, Katara swayed her hips over to the office door of her therapist and entered. Already there, she spotted her ex and scoffed as she sat down on the sofa away from him. He glanced over at her with not a single problem and smirked.

"Still wearing shades indoors?" Ozai humoured.

Rolling her eyes, "They're expensive. Why would I not use them as much as possible?"

Chuckling to himself, "With whose money? We both know you don't work."

Snatching her shades off, "You know what you son of a b-"

"Enough, you two." The therapist finally chimed in. "We're here to grow and heal. Together. Now, can we acknowledge why we're here today?"

Folding her arms over her chest as she looked off to the side and crossed her legs. "Because this asshole burned my vacation house down."

"The bitch sunk my trading ships. I have a business to run and she wants to make a joke out of it." Ozai added.

"Because you cheated on me, you fucking pig!" Katara snapped.

Sighing as he placed his head in his hands, "I did not. I've told you that a hundred times."

"Then what was that text you got from your secretary! She sent you a picture of her breasts!" Katara snapped again.

Groaning as he threw his head back as he slouched in the chair, Ozai pinched the bridge of his brows. "I'm an attractive wealthy man. Women are going to flock."

"Don't get full of yourself, Ozai! Just because you've grown on people in the last century doesn't mean shit! You're still that asshole that everyone wanted dead!"

The therapist sighed and used his gong to pull their attention back to him. Sitting back behind his desk, Jung-hoo sighed as he clasped his hands together. "The real reason we're here is because the feud between you two is causing destructive consequences that are involving innocents. A court order was put in so that you two would work things out in a civil fashion. This is not the dark ages that you both are from. This is an era of peace and progression. There is no room for the kind of violence you two bring with you from your original era."

Katara nodded her head in agreement while Ozai watched her and laughed. In his opinion, she was the more violent of them both. She needed to stay in therapy long after they finished their court order.

"Now, last week we touched based on how you both ended up together and why two have been at constant odds. Now, this week I want to ask the question, 'What traits do you see in one another that made you both decide to get back together despite the odds?'"

Neither wanted to speak up first. So the therapist called on them.

"Mrs. Yong-"

"Its Katara." Katara snapped.

Correcting himself, "Katara, would you like to share why did you decide to remarry Mr. Yong? What told you that you both should stick together?"

Breathing in, Katara exhaled, trying to remember to calm herself before speaking. She didn't want another fight like last time. But it was fine either way. She didn't mind breaking her nails again, it was time to get them done over again.

"You might think it was for love or that I felt my happiness lied with him and you'd be partially right, but...I did it for our children. I did it because they needed to see their mother and father together and know that we're not perfect but we try. They needed to see unity and that's what I wanted more than anything. The time we were in was full of division and I felt it needed to start with us."

Ozai burst out laughing and sat there laughing for several minutes, having himself in tears as Katara and the therapist became annoyed.

"You lying bitch! Ha!" Ozai cried in laughter. "You told me on our second wedding night you just didn't want to see me with anyone else!"

Sighing, "So you tell us, Mr. Yong, why did you remarry Katara? Surely, you had a similar reason."

The laughter stopped and Ozai became his stoic self as he looked at the therapist with his arms resting on the armrest. "It's simple. Katara is mine. She was since the first time we married."

"I'll say this one more time you dumb fuck! I don't belong to anyone!" Katara hissed at him.

Setting his eyes on the waterbender, "Explain all that shit you whisper in my ears when we're in bed?"

Blushing as she became defensive and told him to stop talking but Ozai wasn't done and decided to be explicit. He informed the therapist that the waterbender had a habit of telling him how her body and certain parts were his and would ask him several times throughout the night who owned specified parts and the answer was always the same. He owned her body and specified parts.

The therapist tried not to be embarrassed himself by this information and looked down at his notes he was taking. Swallowing hard, "um, well...Mr. Yong, I don't believe that necessarily means the same thing as owning her as a person. Surely, you must know this."

"Know what?" Ozai's didn't see where the therapist was going with this.

Katara muttered under her breath that Ozai was a fucking idiot, to which her purse caught fire and she freaked out trying to get it to go out.

"No! This purse was designer! I spent thousands on this!" Katara was panicked as she tried to put out the flame.

Ozai looked at the therapist. "I had supposedly cheated on her but ask her where she got all this money to buy all this expensive shit she's wearing."

Giving up on her ruined purse, Katara glared at him. "You know where I got it from!"

"Your newest conquest."

"Conquest?!"

"Yes, you fucking cougar! You prey on these young men like you aren't as old as their great great great grandmother!" Ozai spat.

"First of all, I do not pray on young men! They come onto me and I've always refused them! You know that! Besides, I get my money from Zuko! You know that too!" Katara stated as she hugged her arms to herself. "Ever since you put me on an allowance, I've been going to him to get extra money. He doesn't care how much I ask for and doesn't ask me what I need it for."

Ozai clenched his teeth. He actually didn't know that. He thought she was using her fan-club to get money from them.

The therapist heard a few things he needed clarification on as he jotted down his notes. "Zuko? Do you happen to be referring to Mr. Yong's oldest son?"

Katara nodded unapologetically.

"So, Zuko, provides you with money when you spend all your money you receive from Mr. Yong?"

"Yup." Katara said as she had her arms folded and nodded her head.

"And why does he do this?" Jung-hoo asked as he was taking some serious notes here.

Smirking to herself, "Well, its obvious, Zuko loves me and he can't help but help me." Katara states as she looks over at Ozai.

Looking to Ozai as well, "and Mr. Yong why is it you put your wife on an allowance?"

"She spends a billion dollars a month. I get it, I'm the wealthiest man on earth but I wouldn't have that title for long if I let her go wild with what I work hard for." Ozai explained.

Katara scoffed as she shook her head, "Work hard?! At what?! Fucking those bimbos at the office?!"

"I told you I never touched a single one of those women!"

"I went through your phone! I know you slept with your secretary!"

"I did not!"

"You did! That's why I kissed Zuko on your birthday last year!"

"You bitch!"

The therapist backed away as the two went at it. "SECURITY!"

~five minutes later~

Doing a few of the breathing exercises that she had learned from the internet, Katara calmed herself down and regain herself. As they all calmed down, Jung-hoo looked to Katara and had picked up where they left off.

Pushing his glasses up on his face, "So...Katara, you mentioned you kissed Zuko on the night of your husband's birthday. Tell me, do you still have feelings for him?"

Katara really didn't know how to answer that. To be Frank yes but it was deeper than that. She honestly loved Zuko, both platonically and romantically. He was her closest friend and her soulmate. It just so happened that Ozai was the person she had an undeniable chemistry with. The person she saw herself with forever. Soulmate didn't necessarily mean that they had to be together in a romantic way.

Explaining this to the therapist, Katara saw the way Ozai looked at her. Seeming utterly betrayed. He got up from his seat and walked out, slamming the door on his way out.

Katara sat there not too happy with the low blow she took.

"I think that'll conclude our day, Mrs. Yong."

….

The next day, Jung-hoo was in his office waiting for his 2 o-clock when he watched Ozai and two other men walk in. The therapist was rather confused.

As they all sat down, Jung-hoo saw the immediate resemblance. _Oh, I see._

"So, I'm assuming you two are Mr. Yong's sons." Jung-hoo smiled as he looked at the two.

Zhiar folded his arm as he sat between his father and older brother. "You could say that." He replied.

Zuko just stared down at his phone and texted whoever was texting him. Ozai ran his hand through his short modern style hair, he looked less annoyed today. The therapist noted this.

"So Where's Mrs. Yong?"

"My mom prefers to be called Katara." Zhiar stated. "And my mom isn't feeling well today."

The therapist noted this and when he looked back up from his notes, Jung-hoo saw that Zuko was still on his phone texting.

Clearing his throat, "Zuko, I'd appreciate it if you'd put your phone away."

Zuko glanced up and sucked his teeth, "Fine."

"Texting my wife, I assume." Ozai looked over at Zuko.

Smirking at his father as he threw his arms on the back of the sofa. "Funny you still call her your wife and you have been officially separated for several months. Not to mention, haven't lived in the same house for six years."

"You know Katara. She likes her own space." Ozai stated.

Rolling his eyes as his younger brother scoffed, Zuko looked back at the therapist and smirked.

"Did he tell you about the separate living?"

Jung-hoo flipped through his notes and saw that that detail had not been recorded. So no, Ozai nor Katara mentioned it.

Sighing as Zuko pulled his hair behind his ear. Unlike his father, Zuko kept his long hair over the years. "Ask me why that is?"

Raising a brow, "Why is that, Zuko?"

"My father doesn't know how to get along with any of his children for long. He drinks and the next thing we know, he's the evil bastard from long ago. Katara didn't want us to have to deal with that and she frankly didn't want to deal with it herself, so she bought herself a penthouse in Republic City." Zuko stated.

Jung-hoo looked to Ozai, "Is this true?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Katara didn't say why. She just moved her things to some undisclosed place and has the children come over to see her. I didn't know she stayed in Republic city." Ozai folded his arms.

"So obviously, you and your wife have been at odds for a while now and your relationship with your children is no better. Tell me, how does that make you feel?"

Groaning as he didn't care to share, Ozai placed his hand over his mouth as he looked away. He didn't like talking about his specific feelings. Especially when related to the turmoil between him and his estranged wife.

Zhiar scoffed, "Don't have to ask him to know. You can just look at him and see." Looked his father over before looking to the therapist. "None of us talk to him anymore. Well, Kya still does from time to time but the rest of us just tell him to fuck off. He's an asshole even when he's not drinking."

"Sounds like he's lonely." Jung-hoo stated.

"What do you expect to be when you shoo everyone away and out of your life?" Zuko crossed his arms. "Katara got sick of the nonstop arguing and fighting and the blatant disrespect he had for pretty much everyone that cared about him. So he can be lonely all he wants in that empty mansion because he kicked everyone out. He clearly wants to be alone."

"Do you want to be alone, Mr. Yong?"

Ozai still had nothing to say.

"Okay, well Zhiar, I heard mention earlier about your mother not liking to be referred to as Mrs. Yong. Why is that you think?"

"Simple. My mom's name has been attached to his since she was eighteen and forced to marry him. She likes having her own identity that doesn't link her back to him. Unfortunately, they're lives have been pretty much public since day one so she can't really escape being seen as his wife. She's just Katara. Mrs. Yong when she's not around but Katara when you speak to her and her family." Zhiar explained.

The therapist seemed to understand this.

"And what of you two? Do people refer to either of you as Mr. Yong or Mr. Yong's sons?"

"Nope. I'm just Zuko. Everyone knows I was kicked out of the family at thirteen so my last name was dropped over two centuries ago." Zuko stated.

Playing with the fringes of his hair, "I guess. Sometimes. But like my mom, I just correct them. Zhiar is fine enough for me. Plus, the history of the Yong dynasty is full of war and bloodshed. I rather not be associated with that."

"So none of your other siblings go by that name?"

"Nope. It's just for show." Zuko stated.

…

The next appointment, Katara had come as well as her daughter, Kya. The therapist watched as Kya went to hug her father and sat close beside him. Katara wore her hair pinned up with her shades resting on her head.

Jung-hoo smiled at her, "I hope you're feeling better today, Mrs. Yong."

"I thought I said my name is Katara." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I simply forgot." Jung-hoo started. "But let's move on, I see your daughter is here with us today."

Crossing her legs as she held her hands in her lap. "Yes, Kya decided she wanted to be here and defend her father." Katara stated.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just here to support him. All of you have been hard on him." Kya said as she held her father's hand.

Rolling her eyes, "Kya, your father is a grown man. He has to take responsibility for his actions."

Ozai rolled his eyes, "You can't stand that even one of our children gives a damn about me. You spiteful bitch!"

"Hey! Language here!" Jung-hoo intervened. "We need to stop lashing out at each other or we're going to be here a lot longer than we want and nothing's going to get better! Now, Kya, tell me, what is your relationship like with your father?"

Kya smiled as she looked at her father. "When my father was able to be in my life, I was happy and excited. I didn't meet him until seven but it never felt like that to me. It was like he was always there and he was there, for me at least."

Picking up on the last part of that, the therapist raised a brow as he jotted this down.

"That last part, what do you mean?"

Kya looked away from her father and it suddenly became awkward. "Well…-"

"Ozai shows favoritism to his daughters." Katara budded in. "It was like that before I married him and it continued after. Don't ask me why that is, I've been trying to figure that out since before I met him."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely not." Ozai defended.

"And what evidence could you provide us today that would say otherwise?"

Ozai looked over at Katara, "she let my son stay in the North Pole with her in her second marriage and let some whimsical old Chieftain raise Zhiar!"

"Whimsical?! Arnook was not whimsical! He was hopeful and helped me get my life together after you destroyed it the first time!" Katara shouted.

"Actually, I heard what happened while I was gone and you were just as destructive to your reputation as I was, so pipe down, you drunkard!" Ozai had enough of her blaming him for everything. "Point I'm trying to make is, because she made Zhiar stay in the North Pole and be raised my that whimsical piece of shit, Zhiar turned against me. All of a sudden I had a child that loathed me without me ever giving them a reason to. So to be fair, I loved all my children. Was I fair or an outstanding father? No! But I knew I failed the first two and I tried to do things differently the second time around and that failed too!"

"And why did that fail?"

"Zhiar didn't care for dad after mom married Arnook. He must have heard the Northerners spout stuff about dad and started believing. Sure, a lot of it was true and justified but I believe my dad's worked hard to be a better man and no one gives him credit for what he does try to do right."

Jung-hoo notes that Kya is a Daddy's girl.

"Kya, we know your father has tried to change. No one is mad at him for what he did nearly two centuries ago. What we're mad about is what he's doing now." Katara was starting to get annoyed.

The therapist adjusted his glasses, "Your husband and daughter both say Zhiar was the reason for the failed relationship between him and his father. What is your opinion on that?"

Sighing as she groaned and switched her legs she had crossed, "They're not lying. Zhiar wasn't fair to Ozai. And I'll admit, Ozai did try but it didn't get any better and it's not him I blame for what took place between them." Katara looked a little strained to say those things.

"So Ozai tried to be a good father after all?" Jung-hoo wanted a little more clarification.

Nodding her head, "Zhiar actually broke Ozai's heart when he got older and I couldn't do much to fix it. I love my son. I love him as much as I love the rest of them but Zhiar was our problem child. Even to this day."

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence before the therapist dispelled it.

"So what is your relationship with your mom, Kya?"

"Normal." Kya said. "Mom has her issues, always did, but she doesn't let it affect her role as our mother."

Looking to Ozai, "Would you agree with that, Mr. Yong?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yes, Katara's been a good mother since the beginning. I have no complaints."

"Not like you could." Katara got full of herself.

Ozai rolled his eyes.

"And I know Kya and Zhiar are not the only children you two had together. There were more. How many children do you have total?"

"We didn't count." Ozai spoke up while Katara remained silent.

Jung-hoo chuckled, "That many? Wow." He noted. "Well where are they? Don't see or hear about them in the public."

Ozai shifted in his seat while Kya looked to her mother that looked off in a daze. She decided since no one wanted to talk that she would.

"My other brothers and sisters weren't like us...they were normal and as time went on...so did they." Kya saw her mother's eyes shed tears. "Whether it was a freak accident, illness, or simply age, they didn't stay very long."

Jung-hoo looked between the husband and wife before him could see they had been affected by this.

"The youngest was eight when he passed and my parents agreed not to break their hearts like that again."

"And why were they normal? Surely, some had to be like you all."

Kya shook her head, "Don't know. Me and my brother, Zhiar were the only they had together that were like them."

"But Zuko's different like you all." Jung-hoo pointed out.

"Different marriage." Ozai pointed out.

"What of Azula? I heard sh-"

"We don't talk about Azula." Ozai narrowed his eyes as his wife and daughter shook their heads.

Jung-hoo stood up and sighed. "I guess that'll be all for this session."

….

Jung-hoo was more than confused than any as he saw the couple sitting fairly close. Mrs. Yong was even hugging on Mr. Yong's arm.

"So...what's going on here?" The therapist was confused.

Ozai glanced at the woman on his arm, "We settled the fued."

"Really?" Jung-hoo was surprised. "How?"

Katara nuzzled her head to him, "Someone broke into my penthouse and tried to attack me. But Ozai showed up and killed them."

Jung-hoo raised a brow in confusion.

"Killed?"

"They attacked my wife. There was no place but hell waiting for them." Ozai stated as if it made logical sense.

"Okay, so he saved you and then what?"

"I made love to him." Katara said as if it weren't obvious. "It was the best make up sex we had in a while."

"Make up sex?! In a while?! How often do you two fight?!" Jung-hoo asked as something suddenly dawned on him.

Sighing as she ran her hand over her husband's chest and smirked, "Before you, it was a therapist in the Fire Nation twenty years ago." Looking up at her husband. "Why did we go to him that time?"

"I think it was over those renovations you made to the bedroom." Ozai replied.

Jung-hoo threw down his glasses.

"Fuck this! You're both fucking nuts! I'm out of here!" The therapist said.

"Out of here?"

"I quit my job!"

When the therapist left, Katara looked at Ozai and shrugged her shoulders before climbing in his lap to continue their make up affairs.

….

A/N:

What do you guys think? I figured I do these little Therapy sessions every so often throughout the story until we reach the end and find out more about the modern life of this family.


	16. Chapter 16

KA/N:

I'm back guys! Four chapters this week! They've all been written but I'm proofreading one at a time!

Chapter 15:

~Four ½ Years~

It was another dream. Another very real dream that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. It plagued him. Kept him from sleeping some nights. Ozai was sitting on his throne listening to his council very much like how he did when he was Fire Lord. Like before, they were pushing him on to find a queen. Someone to rule beside him. Like before he was a single father, raising his daughter while his son was far away hating him. Ex-wife had gone on with her life. Agni really liked making a fool of him.

And as the meeting ended on the note of finding eligible bachelorettes, Ozai watched as Hama entered.

"Katara has a new husband. Why can't you have a new wife?" Hama said as she came to sit in his lap.

Ozai eyed her and his lip twitched in disgust. "I do hope you're not referring to yourself."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm tired of chasing after you, Ozai. There are plenty of men in the world that would love to have me as a wife. Besides, you think you're worth putting up with and even someone like Katara would beg to differ."

Pushing her out of his lap, Ozai stood up and towered over her. Snarling as he did. "I will cook you to a crisp and devour you if you don't get out of my face!"

"So tense, Ozai." Hama smirked. "You need to do something about that."

Ozai grabbed her and bent her over the armrest of his throne. Lifting her dress over her waist and took her.

Kya was searching for her dad to tell him that his servants were slacking off when she entered the throne room to see her father and Hama together. Her gold eyes widened as she didn't know exactly what was happening but she knew it wasn't supposed to be happening.

Fleeing the scene, Kya bumped into one of her father's men and fell on her bottom. Looking up, she saw the sly grin of the man she knew as Shin. The man her father and Hama told her to steer clear of.

"Princess Kya, what are you running from?" Shin offered her his hand.

Taking it, Kya was able to read his past in an instant and immediately retracted her hand. Her eyes glowed blue in warning as she backed away, climbing to her feet on her own as she then took off in the opposite direction.

Shin smirked as he peeked his head into the throne room to see the Phoenix King and his mother at it. No wonder the princess looked so disturbed.

At dinner time, Kya didn't say a word when her father asked her about her day. Of course, she wasn't going to answer after what she saw.

Noticing this, Ozai figured since he was the father and he ruled this place, then he wasn't going to tolerate his children acting estranged to him. So he did what any father wanting to get to the bottom of this would do. He read her thoughts.

_Dear fucking Agni!_ Ozai's hand went over his face.

"Kya, what you s-"

"I didn't see anything." Kya said as she poked at her food. "And if I did, it's none of my business."

Ozai eyed his daughter as she finally stopped playing with her food and ate it. He sighed as he rubbed his brow. At least his daughter wouldn't make this into a big deal.

Late at night, Ozai was just about to head to bed when he heard a knock on his door. Groaning as he went to go answer it. It had better not be Hama.

"Kya?"

The eleven year old pushed past her father with a pillow and blanket in hand. She ran over to his bed and climbed in it, making herself comfortable before laying her head down to go to sleep. Ozai just stared at her as he closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"What is this, Kya?"

The little girl eyed her father back, "You miss mom, right? Well aren't I a better fill in than Hama?"

Ozai raised his brow. Was his daughter wedging herself between him and Hama? A smirk formed on his face. It would seem so. The Phoenix King sighed as he climbed into bed and rested his head beside his daughter's.

"No one, not even you, can fill in for your mother. It's not your job." He tells her.

"Being a fill in is not my goal. Keeping the hag away is." Kya told him in her usual expressionless voice.

Chuckling, "What are you? My bodyguard?"

Kya nodded her head.

"Fine but I'm not increasing your allowance." Ozai said as he rolled on his back. "You volunteered."

Kya rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I only want you and mom to get back together. That's all."

Ozai eyed his daughter from the side. She wanted him and her mother back together. He wondered why? Not like they had been together long after she and her brother were born. They were infants when the war ended and he was separated from them. But then again, with the kind of child Kya was, perceptive as she was, he wouldn't be surprised if she was aware as an infant.

Shutting his eyes, Ozai was ushered back into his dreams. The ones he had been desperately trying to avoid for weeks now.

It was the same place. The Fire Nation palace. In the courtyard where he found Katara's shredded clothes. Only it was never just shredded clothes in his dreams. It was blood. A bruised body. A lifeless bruised body. Ozai always found himself turning away from the sight only to find himself in his chambers where he and Zuko were fighting. Just like in actuality, Katara would intervene and try to stop them both. Only in the dream, instead of siding with him, she'd stab him and there was rage in her eyes. Hate like he had never seen it before.

Blacking out, he'd find himself in the cold tundra of the south. His hair blowing in the roaring winds as snow fell from the sky. Ozai would see Katara standing out in the distance by a cliff. He'd run to stop her but before he could, she'd leap and he'd follow her down. They'd fall into an abyss and this is where the dream became different from dream before it.

Finding himself in the North pole gazing down at her sleeping body, Ozai sat on the edge of the bed caressing her skin. As he did, he saw her eyes flutter open and when they did, they weren't her eyes but the siren's eyes.

"When are you going to stop visiting us, Ozai?" The siren asked. "You've been doing this for weeks."

Narrowing his eyes, "This is just a dream."

"Is it? Because from where I'm standing, you've been disturbing my rest for nearly a month." The scenery changed and the siren was in a pond standing above the water as Ozai found himself on his knees, shackled to the ground. "You've treaded into my domain, Phoenix."

Ozai looked up at her as her skin glowed and realized her face was not that of Katara's any longer but a faceless figure.

"What do you want?" The siren folded her arms.

"I want to speak to Katara." Ozai replied simply.

The siren laughed as she stepped out of the pond and the scene changed again and they were floating at the bottom of the lake. Ozai found himself unable to breathe underwater. The siren rolled her eyes as she moved to him and pressed her lips to him, breathing into him. Breaking from him, she saw that he was finally able to breathe.

"I can't allow that." The siren said as she looked to the pitiful phoenix.

"Why not?" Ozai growled.

"Because...I said so."

Ozai narrowed his eyes, "You bitc-"

"Wake up!"

And Ozai sat up in a cold sweat, startled from his sleep once again. Next to him, his daughter stirred and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Kya asked him in her sleepy voice.

Running his hands through his hair, Ozai sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." She said as she wiggled herself into the covers and laid back down. "Now can you stop snoring? It's hard to dream."

Ozai shoved the little girl out of bed and told her to go to her own room. Kya climbed back into bed and made herself comfortable beside her father again. He stared at her as if to tell her with his eyes to get lost. She yawned and reached for his forehead. When she did, he collapsed into the bed asleep.

…

In the morning, Ozai woke to his daughter in panic running around the room flipping out. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Never had he seen his daughter look so hysterical. She was a very calm and stoic child. There was never a time where he had caught her betray any emotions. Even when she was expressing bliss, she'd crack a smile but it never reached her eyes. So he was a little baffled to say the least when he woke to the girl losing her marbles.

"What is it, Kya?" Ozai asked as he pulled his hair from his face.

Pausing as she saw her father sitting up from out of bed, Kya looked at him with her wide gold eyes.

"I'm dying, daddy!" She burst into tears.

Ozai raised his brow at her, "Dying? What are you talking about?"

Crying, sniffling, and trying to wipe away the coming tears. "I woke up and-and-and I felt weird and-and-and when I went to the bathroom, I saw- I saw- I saw BLOOD! It was everywhere! See!"

Kya lifted up her nightgown and Ozai's eyes widened before hurrying and looking away. Then the next thing he saw was the blood in the spot next to him. _Fucking Agni!_

An hour later, Hama showed up after being summoned and saw Ozai was banging on the door of his bathroom, shouting for Kya to open it. She was a little confused as to what was going on.

Seeing her, Ozai sighed in relief and turned his back on the door and slid down it. "Hama, thank Agni, please, talk to that girl."

"Did I just hear you say please, Ozai?" Hama smirked as she shifted her weight on one leg and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Shut up." He said burying his head in his knees as he sat against the door. "Just get in there and deal with that."

Hama was very curious to find out what was going on that had someone like Ozai like this. He looked utterly helpless. It was quite attractive. She uncorked her water skin on her hip and bended the water to lay across the floor, she opened a portal to the bathroom and dived in.

Coming up from the bath, Hama smirked as she saw the little siren pacing back and forth.

"Little one, why do you have your father in such disarray over you? What have y-"

When Kya stopped and turned to her, Hama saw the blood in the girl's nightgown. _No wonder your father is acting like that._ Sighing as she shook her head. _Men are such idiots._

It was about thirty minutes before the two left the bathroom and Ozai was quick to his feet as he wanted to know what Hama said to get Kya to calm down.

"So?"

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Hama rolled her eyes at him. "I gave her the talk. I didn't tell her much. That's her mother's job. But she knows a little bit about becoming a woman."

"A woman? She's still a girl!" Ozai found it absurd that women considered girls to be women once they've had their first cycle.

"Yes, by society's standards she's still a girl but by nature, she's a woman now." Hama pushed the girl along to her father. "Now, you need to keep the boys away from her or else you'll be a grandfather soon." The water siren smirked as she winked at Ozai and took her leave.

Glancing down at his daughter, Ozai crouched and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Listen, you are still a girl. Don't get any ideas from that old hag."

"Its okay, daddy. I can protect myself from the dangerous men. I won't get pregnant."

Ozai was going to kill Hama for this.

"But daddy, I have a question?" Kya looked up at him with a curious stare. "Why did you do sex with Hama? Are you trying to have another kid?"

Yes, Ozai was definitely going to kill that woman.

"And when you kidnapped mommy, did you force her to do sex first or did she say it was okay?"

"HAMA!"

…..

~Five Years~

Arnook had noticed a few months after Zhiar's twelfth birthday that the boy had been asking more and more questions about his mother's side of the family. Wanting to know more about them and how it was in the Southern Tribe.

Leaving from a meeting, the Northern Chieftain was met by the Southern Chieftain to discuss an issue with trade in the southern Earth Kingdom.

"I understand your loathe of the Phoenix King but he reigns over the southern regions of the Earth Kingdom. The only way to do trade with them is through him." Arnook explained. "If you would like, I could have him meet us today and you both can talk with the comfort of being on neutral grounds."

Hakoda wasn't too keen on seeing that bastard anytime soon. Ozai had took his daughter from him and then literally ate his finger. The man was a monster despite hearing that the people didn't actually mind having him as their sovereign.

"Fine. I'll meet with him but how is it he'll be able to arrive in a single day?" Hakoda was confused.

Arnook smiled, "Well, as you know, Ozai is no mere mortal. He has his own means of transportation."

Hakoda was led to Arnook's office and saw the firepit of black flames.

"He provided me a way to communicate with him if anything were to happen to his son or Katara." Arnook chuckled. "But I'm sure he will not be happy if I use this for any other reason but I don't mind getting on his ugly side."

Hakoda raised his brow at Anrook. When did this man get so comfortable with someone like Ozai?

Arnook wrote on a strip of paper and tossed it into the flame.

"What now?"

"Now we wait."

It was about ten minutes before Ozai came through the fire pit that he used as a portal to the North Pole. He was in a mere towel, dripping wet. Hakoda jumped back in fright as Arnook smiled at him.

"Ozai, I haven't seen you in quite some time. A year, I believe."

Ozai glared at Arnook and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes, yanking the man towards him. "What happened?!"

"Nothing. Zhiar and Katara are safe. I have Chieftain Hakoda with me and we wanted to discuss a trade agreement between your territory and the South Pole."

Ozai threw Arnook aside and looked at Hakoda, sweeping his hair from his face.

"An agreement with me? Are you sure that is what you want?" Ozai asked.

Hakoda tried not to express his disdain for the man. "I don't have much a choice. You control the whole Southern Earth Kingdom."

Smirking, "Well then. Give me just an hour and I'll be back with a contract." Ozai then returned to the fire pit.

"I think you just summoned a demon and I'm about to make a deal with it." Hakoda said as he climbed to his feet.

An hour later and Ozai was dressed with a drafted up contract. Hakoda read over it a few times before he looked up and glared at the Phoenix King.

"You want women?!" Hakoda hissed through his teeth.

Ozai didn't see the issue. "Only the willing."

"Then there would be none! No woman in the South Pole wants to end up like my daughter did!" Hakoda hissed.

Sighing, "Are you sure about that? I'm a very wealthy and powerful bachelor. I doubt there are many that would refuse the offer."

Hakoda balled up the contract and threw it at Ozai. "Is that the same shit you told my daughter, you son of a bitch!"

"No. Actually, I just threatened her with the death of her boyfriend at the time and her people. She didn't hesitate to say yes. Of course, she fainted first." Ozai smirked as he saw the gradual growth of murderous intentions creep on the Southern Chieftain's face. He rose from his seat and towered over Hakoda. "I had thought sure on our wedding night that she would not be a virgin. I heard you savages claim your daughters' maiden head for yourselves. But lucky me, I managed to beat you there."

Hakoda snapped and swung his fist directly into Ozai's face. The Phoenix King didn't even move as he let the man punch him several times before planting his hand in Hakoda's chest and pushing him away.

Chuckling, "Alright. You've gotten it out of your system. Now we can talk business."

Arnook and Hakoda raised brows as Ozai rubbed his jaw and healed it.

"What?" The man laughed even more. "It's hard to talk business when there so much tension."

Ozai pulled from his sleeve the actual contract he had written up and handed it to Arnook, who then opened it and took a look.

"This isn't too bad. It's not bad at all." Arnook said as he passed the drafted contract to Hakoda.

Hakoda read over what the Phoenix King wrote and eyed him. "What do you need a wife for? Don't you have plenty of whores in your palace?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I need a mother for my daughter. She's reached a stage that I can't guide her through."

"She has a mother!" Hakoda barked.

"And her mother decided to remarry and separated our family." Ozai pointed out. "As it stands, Kya doesn't have the role model she needs to develop into a woman. I need a wife specifically for that purpose. A tribe woman would be most suitable."

Hakoda threw the contract down, "I won't sell anyone of my people to you, Ozai. And don't you already have a tribeswoman at your side other than my daughter."

Ozai burst out laughing, "Hama is more Fire Nation than she is Water Tribe. I'll just take a look at your women and decide for myself."

"Wait a minute! I didn't agree to anything!"

"But I'll make you an even bigger offer that even you can't refuse."

Hakoda severely doubted that but as Ozai went to Arnook's desk and wrote on a sheet of paper what he was willing to offer. Tossing it to Hakoda, Ozai watched with a grin as Hakoda's eyes looked back up to him.

"You're a mad man."

"I like to think I think outside the box."

Hakoda scoffed. "Fine. You can have a look at the women in the south but you can only have who is willing. No bribery is going to change my mind on that."

"Fair." Ozai said as he stood up and held his hand out to him. To which Hakoda glanced at it and looked back at him. "I believe Katara said this is how your people both greet and seal deals."

Hesitantly reaching to shake his hand, "It is but I'm not sure if I'll regret making a deal with a devil."

Chuckling as he grabbed Hakoda's hand and shook it, "I assure you, Chieftain, I'm no devil. I'm a god."

_Of devils._ Hakoda hissed in the safety of his mind.

Flashing his eyes red, _**Perhaps so but we'll see.**_

Hakoda pulled his hand away as he moved back and held his hand as if the man had shocked him.

"Great! Now we can go observe Zhiar's progress in firebending. I'm telling you, Ozai, that boy of yours is-"

"I have matters to oversee in Omashu. I'll observe another time." Ozai said as he went to the firepit to return home.

And with that, the Phoenix King was gone.

…

Hakoda walked with Arnook to where the courtyard was and went to see his grandson practicing firebending with his instructor. It was as Arnook had said. The boy was gifted from what Hakoda had seen of the movements of firebenders when fighting in the war. It was quite impressive.

"I'm surprised you've decided to raise him as your own." Hakoda commented. "I would think the boy would want to be with his own father. I guess Ozai is still terrible at raising sons."

Shaking his head as he continued watching Zhiar, "On the contrary, Ozai has tried to maintain his role as father for Zhiar and checks on him frequently without Zhiar's or my prior knowledge. However; I've learned Zhiar has his mother's acute sense of justice and seems to hold conflicted feelings for his father's past transgressions in spite of Ozai's reformation."

Hakoda looked back to his grandson that looked less like his mother and every bit of his father minus his eyes. He figured that might be the reason why Ozai left without seeing his own son. It made sense. After having met the man's oldest son, it would make sense for them to be reluctant to accept their father's wicked deeds.

"I fear for their relationship in the future." Arnook said as he sighs. "I fear Zhiar will denounce him entirely and it will consume him with shame for himself. I do not want that. Perhaps, when his mother wakes, she can help him rebuild his relationship with his father."

"Just be careful with my daughter around that man. I don't believe for a second he won't attempt to take her back."

Arnook would heed the warning as he was very much aware of that fact. He had seen Ozai's obsession first hand with Katara and it was somewhat uncanny. The man could literally have any woman in the world and he wanted this one woman.

As Zhiar finished up with practicing his firebending, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face as he walked up to his stepfather.

"Hey, dad, I think I'm finally starting to get it." Zhiar said with pride and confidence.

Arnook smiled as he placed his arm around on the boy's shoulder as he brought him around to his side. "You've been doing well for quite a while, Zhiar. But there is someone I would like you to meet." The Northern Chieftain looked to his Southern brother. "This is your grandfather on your mother's side, Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zhiar's eyes lightened up as he looked at the man before him, "You were at mom's wedding." He said before suddenly tilting his head to the side. "Wait...why did you never say so before? Why didn't you greet me before?"

Hakoda was suddenly lost for words as he didn't know what to say to defend why he hadn't tried to speak with his grandchildren or get to know them.

The boy's eyes were suddenly filled with a bit of hurt, "Is it because _he's_ my father? I know he's done bad things to your people and mom but I'm different. I want to be different! I will be! I promise I won't be like him! I can be good like my mom!"

Guilt filled Hakoda as he looked at the young boy and saw his daughter in those blue eyes of his. The Southern Chieftain reached down as he stepped forward and embraced his grandson, holding him firm to his chest.

"No, you're not like him." Squeezed his eyes shut. "You're nothing like him. You're a good boy. I see it already. You're your mother's child."

Zhiar brought his arms up to embrace his grandfather back and Arnook smiled.

Pulling a part as he sniffled a little and tried to smile past the light tears in his eyes, "Come, let me tell you about your family in the South Pole. You have many cousins you've yet to meet."

By the end of the day, Arnook promised Zhiar they would travel to the South Pole for the winter.

…

A week after being in the North Pole, Hakoda was preparing to leave when Zhiar hurried to say goodbye.

Running into him, Zhiar hugged him tight. "I'll write you, grandpa!"

Chuckling, Hakoda rustled his curly black hair. "Good! But before I go, I want to give you something." Hakoda said as one of his men came up to him with a satchel and from it, he pulled out a whale tooth dagger. "Here. This was my father's father. My father then passed it down to me and now I'm passing it on to you."

Zhiar took the dagger and marveled at it. He couldn't believe he was getting a gift from his grandfather.

"I'm sure you'll master it like you will firebending." Hakoda hugged the boy again.

Still in awe, Zhiar hugged his grandfather again.

When his grandfather left to return home, Zhiar rushed to his mother's room like he normally would whenever he had something to tell her. He told her about his time with his grandfather and how he was going to meet the rest of her family soon.

"I really wish you could join us." Zhiar said as he held his mother's hand. "But once you wake up you can and you'll be happy again. Okay?"

…..

Ozai had returned to the North Pole during the hours he knew the people of the ice palace would be asleep to check on his son and former-spouse. As he went to where Katara was resting, the Phoenix King finds his son laying beside his mother, holding her hand.

"I figured you'd show up." Arnook said as he appeared from the other side of the room with an extra blanket with him.

Narrowing his eyes, "You figured? Sounds like you knew."

"Well, I did but I was hoping I'd run into you tonight. I had something I wanted to discuss with you." Arnook said as he placed the blanket over Zhiar. "Let us go speak in my office."

The two were sitting in Arnook's office discussing the matter about the trip to the South Pole. Ozai was convinced by Arnook that he should visit the South Pole in search of a wife around the same time Arnook was planning to take Zhiar there to get to know his mother's side of the family. He decided that perhaps this would be an opportunity to not only meet a woman that could be a mother to his daughter to guide her but to repair his relationship with his son.

"You make a good point." Ozai stroked his beard. "I take pride in Zhiar being my son. I do not wish for us to continue as we have. Perhaps, he needs to see that I'm not still the man from the stories he's heard."

Arnook was pleased that Ozai was wanting to do this for the sake of his relationship with his son. It was clear that whatever he felt for Zuko it was not the same for Zhiar. He actually loved Zhiar.

"Also, you'll be able to possibly help Katara reestablish a relationship with her family by allowing them to get to know you and see what it is I see in you and that is a man with a troubled past that wants to redeem himself."

Ozai raised his brow. "Who said I cared about Katara's family and her relationship with them?"

"I just assume since you cared for Katara that y-"

Ozai stood up and straightened himself out, "Let me make something clear to you that I was very clear with Katara about, Arnook. Her family is worthless. They turned their backs on her just like I said they would. The only family of hers I acknowledge is the one we made. The rest couldn't mean less to me."

Arnook winced at the harsh comment. He knew the man had hard feelings towards Katara's father but he didn't think the man care so little. Not only that, it was clear that he still thought of Katara as his family. Which concerned Arnook a little.

Wanting to address that one thing in particular, Arnook sighed as he stood up. "While you have made a family with her, she does have more of a family than just what you two made. She has the one that she was born to and the one that we plan to make."

"Plan to make?" Ozai raised another brow.

Chuckling, "Yes, she and I are married and as soon as she's awake we'll be working on starting a family of our own."

Scoffing, "Are you not too old for that, Arnook?"

"Only a few years older than you, Ozai." Arnook smirked. "Fortunately, Katara is still young and will be able to continue producing children."

Something about how the Northern man said that made something in Ozai's mind twitch as he wasn't liking what he was hearing. The idea of Katara having children with this old bastard really rubbed him the wrong way.

"I believe we're done talking here, Arnook." Ozai stated. "I will see you this winter."

….

Winter was upon them and Arnook had arrived in the South Pole with Zhiar. They were currently at the port town that was established just a few miles from the main village where Hakoda and his family was. The South pole had come a long way with the help of the North and now, the Southern Earth Kingdom.

"Stay close to me, Zhiar. There's a lot of people from all over here. I don't want you to get lost in the crowds." Arnook told the boy.

Zhiar nodded his head, "Sure, dad."

The two made their way through the crowd with their soldiers that had traveled with them. Making it to the place where they saw a large group of troops dressed in black, Arnook was greeted by a particular man with a sly grin and uncanny presence.

"I suppose you're the old Northern bastard I heard married his majesty's beautiful waterbender." Shin greeted the Northern Chieftain.

Arnook frowned as he was a bit disappointed, "I find it disheartening that Phoenix King Ozai refers to me as such behind my back."

Shin laughed, "You mistake me, Chieftain. My words, not his."

"Then I find it just as disappointing that he would allow a foul mouth subordinate to speak for him." Arnook said as he eyed Shin with reprimand. "I thought Ozai ran a tight shift."

"Oh but he does, though you'll learn quick, I'm a bit of an exception to the rules, Chieftain."

Zhiar eyed the strange man as he noticed the man's eyes shifted from Arnook to him. He swallowed hard from the intensity of Shin's gaze. This definitely looked like the type of man to serve his father.

"Prince Zhiar, well isn't it good to finally see you after all this time." Shin smirked as he looked down at the boy. "Your father keeps me out of the picture due to past transgressions now but I've known you and your sister since you were born."

Mustering a scowl, Zhiar decided not to say a word to the creepy man to which warranted a burst of laughter.

Laughing hard, "Dear Agni! I can't tell if you've taken after you father or your mother!" Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, "Though, knowing them both, they are very similar."

"My mother is nothing like that asshole!" Zhiar said defensively.

"Zhiar! Language!" Arnook reprimanded the boy.

Shin grinned even wider as he looked closer at Zhiar, "If you truly believe that, then you really don't know your parents at all, your highness."

Arnook pulled Zhiar away from the man and guided him along with him into the inn that the Phoenix King had been waiting for a week in for them to arrive. He knew the man didn't want to be kept waiting any longer than he already had.

As they entered the inn, Arnook saw that the entire inn had been reserved to the Phoenix King alone which was to be expected. From all that the Northern Chieftain had learned of this man, he knew Ozai was not a people's person and didn't care to be bothered.

"You're late." Ozai said as he had his face buried in a book he had been leisurely reading as he lounged shirtless in a chair while Kya sat on the floor in front of him sketching as she seemed to always do.

Smiling as he greeted the man, "Ah, forgive us. There were winter storms in the north and we were delayed departure."

"I thought your waterbenders could handle those sort of things." Ozai said, still not looking up from his book.

"Taming storms is a gift only a siren has and as you know, we Northerners don't teach our women waterbending outside of healing." Arnook told him.

Finally looking up, "No, I was not aware of that fact." Ozai closed the book. "I'm curious, how is it Katara was taught waterbending there with that sort of rule in place."

Arnook chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well….she sort of burst into my throne room and challenged our most respected waterbending master. She won his favor and he decided to teach her due to her already having come so far and having nearly mastered on her own without proper education."

Ozai smirked as he stood up, "Sounds like her."

"Yes, I was taken with her even then when she was just a girl. Who would have thought she'd become my wife?" Arnook chuckled some more.

Nothing about what the Northern man said sat well with Ozai as he eyed the man. "You looked at a mere girl?"

"In the North, girls marry at sixteen and in the South they marry as soon as they've had their first cycle. We're a little different from your people." The Northern Chieftain informed him.

Instinctively, Ozai looked to his daughter and noted he wasn't having her left unattended for a second. These people were complete savages. He didn't care if these were Katara's people or not, he didn't agree with their customs as they were barbaric to him. Perhaps, finding a wife from here was not wise.

Going over to his trunk, Ozai grabbed a mere fur cloak and threw it over himself as Kya was already dressed for the cool climate.

"Let us head to the main village." The Phoenix King didn't want to be here longer than he had to be. This trip was purely for the purpose of finding a stepmother for his daughter and fixing his relationship with his son. Nothing more.

…..

A/N:

Kya's stoic until something makes her otherwise. Ozai is trying to be a good papa but let's see how long he puts up with Zhiar's shit. Zhiar is a brat (Rolls eyes). Let's see how Katara's family takes to Ozai and his family coming to visit.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

I'm back! Sorry about the wait! More to come later today!

Chapter 16:

Arnook rode a komodo rhino for the first time and he had to said, they were not as easy to ride as he had thought. He tried not to look so unnatural on one as he rode one but it was hard not to. Fortunately, Zhiar rode up to him and told him how to steady himself on one and that seemed to help. The Northern Chieftain sighed. He would just walk on the way back.

Noticing this, Ozai looked over his shoulder at his son helping the Chieftain out. He was further ahead of them and his brows furrowed as his daughter rode at his side.

"I would ignore those buffoons." Kya said in her usual cold unfeeling monotone voice.

Ozai faced back forward, "What you say of your mother's husband matters little to me but try not to be cruel of your brother."

"And why not?"

"Because it would break your mother's heart if she knew you two were at odds under my watch." Ozai told his daughter. Katara dealt with the sibling rivalry of his oldest two, he wasn't going to have her deal with it again with his youngest two.

Reaching the main village where the Southern soldiers stood guard at the entrance into the village, Ozai had them all stop and dismount the rhinos.

Arnook went up to the soldiers guard the main village, "My Southern brothers." He greeted them warmly.

They all fell on their knee, "Chieftain Arnook." They bowed their heads.

"Come stand." He waved his hands in a gesture for them to stand. "We are here to see Chieftain Hakoda and his family. He was giving wor-"

"You've arrived, Northern Brother!" Hakoda chuckled as he embraced him warmly before pulling apart to see Zhiar. "Zhiar, you've grown some more even after just a few months!"

Smiling at his grandfather, "It's been a little longer than a few months, grandfather."

Smirking as he rustled his hair, "Well when you get as old as I am, time becomes a little distorted."

Ozai watched from afar as Zhiar was being warmly greeted by Hakoda. Kya came up to take his hand as she pulled him along with her.

Arnook turned as he heard the crunching of the snow behind him and gestured his hand out to him.

"And here is your granddaughter, Hakoda. Doesn't she look just like Katara?"

Hakoda looked to the little girl and could see Katara all over her. However; the girl had her father's eyes and his gaze. But even so, Hakoda could not unsee his daughter in the little girl.

Smiling at his granddaughter, "Your beautiful just like your mother."

Kya looked from Hakoda to her father and he pushed her towards the Southern Chieftain. Stumbling forward, Kya was caught by her grandfather, who held her to him and lifted her off the ground to spin her around. When he placed her back down on her feet, Kya giggled as she looked up at the man, somehow remembering this man from when he held her as a baby and not just from her mother's wedding.

Hakoda then looked to Ozai and they stared at one another for a moment. The children both stared to see what would happen. Ozai caught them and instead of being his usual aloof uncaring self, he decided this was simply the only way to make his son see him in a different light and give Kya permission to like these people. They needed to see their father being welcoming to this side of their family.

So, Ozai sucked in his pride and made the first move, sticking his hand out to Hakoda.

"Good to see you are still well, Hakoda." Ozai said.

Hakoda raised his brow at the man's hand, "You call that a greeting?" And before Ozai knew it he was pulled into a hug by this man, he fell stiff immediately as his eyes widened.

_What the f-_

Pulling back, Hakoda laughed at the look on his face as he through his arms around his shoulder to pulled him along to the rest of them. "You've got to loosen up, Phoenix King. We are in the South Pole."

Well excuse him for being caught off guard by the gesture but never in Ozai's life had another man embraced him and he really had no idea how to respond. Especially seeing as he and Hakoda weren't actually on good terms. But Ozai didn't say a word or make a move. He just let Hakoda lead him into the village.

On the way to his home, Ozai listened to them all chatting and looked around at the people staring at he and his men as if they were having flashbacks from when he first arrived years ago. Only this time they were seeing their Chieftain holding his arm around him on his shoulders. He was just as confused as they were.

Arriving at Hakoda's home which looked like a huge igloo with several igloos connected to it. Outside stood Sokka and his family with Toph. Two boys about a few years younger than Kya and Zhiar and a baby girl. Then there was the old woman, Kanna but she was with a tall equally old man that had a stoic scowl on his face, reminded Ozai of his father's usual expression. Ozai knew he wasn't going to like that guy. Anyone that reminded him of his father was not someone he wanted to deal with.

Hakoda introduced them all and Sokka seemed to receive his niece and nephew better than Hakoda had thought. He knew his son was not happy with his sister and hated her ex-husband even more, Hakoda feared that Sokka would be cold to them. But fortunately, it was the opposite. He hugged them both as he had his children greet them.

"How about you two show your cousins how to ride penguins down the hill." Sokka told his boys and pushed them along.

As the children took off running in the snow to go penguin sliding, Sokka looked to Ozai with a cold gaze. "Come looking for a wife my father says. Trying to replace my sister."

Ozai remembered how bold and annoying this idiot was. "Seeing as she remarried, I don't see the issue with me doing the same."

"The issue is who the hell would want to marry you. Only reason you had my sister was because you forced her and then your wife before that, Zuko says your father bribed her family. So in actuality, who is so much of an idiot to end up like either of them?" Sokka spat.

The Phoenix King didn't say anything in response as he was not here for conflict. However; seemed the old man that reminded him of his father spoke up and Ozai couldn't help but be triggered by him.

"So this is the infamous Lord Ozai?" Pakku walked up to look the Phoenix King. "I don't see what the fuss is. It looks like my student defanged him if you ask me."

_Student?_ Ozai looked the old man curiously.

Pakku stood directly in front of him, "What waste you've made of my student. She was a prodigy waterbender. Like none I had ever seen. Even for a siren, she was gifted. She was supposed to stop you, lay waste to your people and she did for a good four years before you took her for a wife." Pakku spat at Ozai's feet before looking at Hakoda. "Forgive me, Hakoda but I'm not staying here while he's here. I'll go stay in the port town."

"Pakku!" Kanna said as she rushed to follow him as he went about leaving.

Sokka scoffed as he took his wife around the waist as she held their daughter, "I'll leave the boys here, dad. But Toph and I are going to go visit her parents."

Hakoda sighed as he watched his son and daughter in law go inside to gather their things.

Patting Ozai's back, "Well at least you don't have to deal with them." Hakoda said. "They're no fun anyways. Come, let's have a few drinks then I'll take you to see the women that agreed to be possible brides for you."

…..

"So what do you think?" Hakoda asked as he watched the Phoenix King look the women over as they stood side by side.

"They look young. How old are they?" Ozai stopped in front of one of the women. The only one that seemed to make eye contact with him.

Hakoda looked at the one that Ozai seemed to his eyes on and smirked. "She'll be eighteen in a week's time. I learned your people don't consider them women until they reach that age."

_A week?_ This one was pretty. They all were but this one, she was slightly different. He could tell.

"What is your name, girl?" Ozai asked her.

"Mira."

"Do you know what it is you agree to?"

"To be your wife."

"And that doesn't frighten you?"

"Forgive me, your majesty but I'm not very familiar with you outside of what I've heard. So I'm not frightened at all." Mira told him as she continued to stare at him.

Ozai smirked as he looked to the other women present. "And do any of you fear me?"

The women all looked to him with wide eyes as if they had been caught. He chuckled and looked at Hakoda.

"I like this one." Ozai looked back to Mira and looked her over. "I can wait around for a week until she's of age."

"Very well. Mira, how about you come by my home tomorrow morning? I'm sure you two will be interested to get to know one another." Hakoda told the girl.

Later that night after dinner, Ozai watched as Kya entered the room they were sharing in the Southern Chieftain's home. She looked at him as if she was upset. He was going to ask her what was wrong but before he could, she climbed into bed and literally got in his face.

"Why are you trying to replace mom?" She asked in that monotone voice of hers.

Ozai pushed his daughter from out of his face causing her to fall into the fur sheets. "I'm not replacing your mother."

"Then why are you here looking for a wife? None of these women are worthy of you nor are they anything like mom. You're making a mistake." Kya looked at her father with a hard gaze.

Throwing a pillow over her face before turning onto his side, facing away from the little girl. "What are you? My keeper? Be a child and stay out of adult matters."

Sitting up as she looked down at him, "I only have one dad and one mom. I don't care if it's someone mom married or someone you married, I don't accept."

"Then don't." Ozai said closing his eyes. "Just go to sleep."

Kya scowled at him as she raised a pillow above her head struck him several times with it until he finally snatched it and threw it across the room.

"Are you really that upset that I would marry someone else?" Ozai looked at his daughter with an equal hard gaze.

Kya nodded.

"Your mother moved on but I'm not allowed?"

"Because I saw mom was unhappy. I saw her miserable. You are not miserable. You have no need for a wife. You're just lonely." Kya said.

"I'm not lonely."

"I know when you're lying." Kya's eyes glowed blue. "You want mom back but you're not going to find her here."

Ozai got out of bed and grabbed Kya. He carried her down the hall until he reached the room where her brother and cousins were. And dropped her off.

…

In the morning, Kya decided to send her father back to sleep by touching his forehead and knocking him out. When he collapsed onto the floor, the girl went out of the room and looked for Arnook and her grandfather.

Finding the two sitting around a fire pit drinking something hot, Kya grabbed a cushion and pulled it up to where the two were sitting. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Well aren't you up early, little one." Arnook commented with a chuckle.

"My father usually wakes me earlier." Kya says as she looks to Hakoda. "And speaking of my father, I don't think you should let him marry any of the women here."

Both Arnook and Hakoda raised a brow at the little girl.

"My father is ill suited to marry anyone other than my mother. He won't admit it, even to himself, but he wants only her." Kya stated. "Don't let him use me as an excuse for why he's trying to remarry. He's just lonely."

Neither Arnook nor Hakoda knew what to say to the little girl as she poured herself the hot chocolate they had made for themselves. Taking a cup and standing to her feet, Kya walked off. She made good timing because as soon as she was gone, Ozai showed up with his hand on his head.

"Did either of you see Kya?" He asked them, wincing.

Arnook sipped his cup and looked away as Hakoda chuckled and denied seeing the little girl.

They both watched as Ozai went off to find his daughter and then looked at each other.

Sipping the hot chocolate, "So he still wants Katara? I guess I was right to believe so." Hakoda looked to Arnook.

"Yes, well, we have two years before she wakes. I think we can find him someone else in that time." Arnook said.

Shrugging his shoulders, "If you think that'll work. Though, my granddaughter is convinced otherwise."

"Ozai can have Katara over my cold dead body." Arnook scoffed. "As much as I've grown to like the man, I don't take well to the idea of another man trying to come between me and mines."

Hakoda smirked. "Feeling threatened?"

"You see that man. He's gorgeous." Arnook said with jealousy. "Not to mention he's powerful. Body is sculpted like a freaking god. Immortal and could have anything he wants. I bet if it wasn't for your daughter, he'd have annihilate an entire army by himself. I like him but I don't trust him for a moment."

The Southern Chieftain could somewhat say the same. Ozai was an interesting character. A lot less menacing this time around. He was more strange and awkward than he was scary. Maybe that's what his daughter saw in the man. He was just a peculiar person above all else.

Standing up as he brushed himself off, "Well, I'll go get things prepared for my previous son in law. Tui and La knows I don't want him and you getting into it."

Mira sat kneeling in front of the Phoenix King as he looked over her. She felt a little nervous since he hadn't much said a word to her since she arrived. But she was told that was a good thing coming from a man like him.

"What do you know of me, girl?" He asked her and she lifted her gaze to him.

"Only that you were ruthless and cruel. However; since marrying the Chieftain's daughter, you've managed to turn a new leaf." Mira stated.

Taking her chin and lifting it up to get a better look at her face. "And do you believe that?"

Mira nodded. "You don't look cruel and ruthless. At least not to me."

Smirking, "Are you sure?"

"You look sad above all else." Mira stated. "You have very sad eyes. Do you miss her?"

Ozai removed his hand from her and his smirk wiped clean from his face. Was it a Water Tribe thing to read people? Before Katara fell asleep, she told him he was more a shy introvert than he was someone who simply hated people. His daughter told him he was lonely and now this girl was telling him he was sad.

Mira felt she might have offended him and hurried to apologize.

"If I said I did, would that change your mind about marrying me?" He asked her.

Shaking her head, "No. A lot of us here marry due to arrangements and not so much for love, so it would be completely normal if your heart were somewhere else. I was only raised to be a dutiful wife. Love is secondary to many of us. We ultimately obtain something close to it for the ones we marry over time but it's not something that always starts out as such. I'm sure that's how it was for you and the Chieftain's daughter."

Yes but Ozai had no intentions of loving this woman or any woman for that matter as he had loved Katara. He wasn't fickle in the things he wanted or felt. He was as consistent and as stubborn and as solid as it got.

"Could you tell me what she was like?" Mira asked. "I never really got to meet her."

Ozai eyed the woman. "Why would you want to know that sort of thing?"

"Because...I'm curious by nature." She blushed and looked away.

…..

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Hakods asked as he held a cloth to Kya's nose after he and Arnook broke up the fight she and Zhiar got into.

Kya nodded her head.

"Are you sure? You didn't really seem like you were trying to defend yourself there." The Southern Chieftain said.

"Mom wouldn't be happy if I fought him back. I don't want to make her sad when she wakes up." Kya says as she takes the cloth from her grandfather and holds it for herself.

Sighing as he places his hands on both her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Kya, your mother will be just as sad if you don't defend yourself. Next time your brother puts his hands on you, hit him back."

Kya nodded her head. "If you think it would make my mom less sad then I can do that."

Hakoda smiled and kissed her forehead as he stood up. Kya ran along to go back outside and play with the other kids. Just as she left her father showed up and he didn't look happy.

"Kya, why is she holding a cloth to her nose?" Ozai asked.

Sighing, "She and Zhiar got in a fight. Well...Zhiar was doing most of the fighting, Kya said she didn't want to fight because it would upset Katara."

Ozai balled his fists. So his son was going around hitting on his sister? _That boy!_ Ozai knew when he was about to see his children for the first time since after the war that his son would be problematic. But he never guessed it would be like this. That boy needed to be dealt with because Ozai wasn't having it.

Going back outside where the kids were playing, Hakoda ran behind him as he had gotten a terrible feeling.

"Zhiar!" Ozai shouted.

Where the kids were play, Zhiar had just shoved his sister once again into the snow as he didn't accept that she had come to apologize. He didn't understand why she was so weird. She was like a doll with no feelings and emotions, everything with her had to be for a reason. It was never out of simply feeling. Kya sat in the snow looking up at him offering her hand up to him so he could help her up, somehow believing he would and he slapped it away.

"Why don't you get that I don't like you?! I never did! You're so fucking weird!" Zhiar spat as he kicked snow in her face.

Kya wiped the snow away and looked at him with her usual gaze, "Mom won't be happy about this. It's going to make her sad."

"Mom is sad because she has a fucked up daughter and an even more fucked up ex-husband!"

"Zhair!"

Scoffing as he saw his father marching over to them. "Speaking of the devil." Zhiar backed away from Kya.

Ozai picked Kya up out of the snow and handed her to Hakoda, then turning his angered gaze onto his son.

"What the hell do you think you're doing fighting your sister?!" Ozai yelled. He was beyond trying to find a common ground with his son. As a parent there was no such thing. He was trying to not be the father he was with his oldest two but it looked like he needed to be with Zhiar.

Zhiar growled, "I'll do what I want to that stupid freak! She's not my twin!"

"She's my daughter! And you're my son! I'm not tolerating whatever this is that you've been acting like for the past five years! This ends now!" Ozai grabbed his son by his wrist and started half-leading half-dragging him through the snow.

Zhiar fought and struggled against his father as the man kept dragging him. Tossing his gloves off, the boy struck his father with a bolt of lightning and Ozai let go of him falling onto his knees. Zhiar glared at his father as the man turned and looked at him with a strange look on his face and he clenched his chest.

About to strike again as he saw his father reach for him.

"Why do you hate me, boy? What have I ever done to you?" Ozai grabbed Zhiar and pulled him to him.

Zhiar didn't know why the hell his father was embracing him but what he did know, he didn't like it. And so he struck him again with his lightning and then several more times until Ozai collapsed over.

Hakoda gaped at the sight as Anrook finally showed up, also taken by surprise. Kya broke out of her grandfather's arms and began running to her father until she was blown backward by an explosion of flames that engulfed her father's body.

"Daddy!" Kya screamed as she got up to her feet and ran to put out the flames.

"Stop killing him! Stop killing daddy!" Kya screamed.

Hakoda watched as his granddaughter repeated that line over and over again as she put out the fire that was burning her father's corpse. Kya wasn't a very animated child. She was sort of like a doll but seeing her know, trying to recover her father's body from the flames. It reminded him of how Katara had screamed the same thing during the trial when Ozai was being apprehended. It messed him up a little seeing that his grandson had actually killed his own father. Whether he stayed dead or not, Ozai was definitely dead at the moment. And seeing him die this time around, there was no satisfaction in watching this.

"Daddy!" Kya said as she curled herself to her father's head as she saw him begin to reanimate.

Arnook came up to Zhiar and took his hand. "Come, it might be in our best interest to leave."

"No. I want to make sure he stays down." Zhiar said. "Everyone says he's immortal. I want to see that for myself." But Arnook convinced him to leave anyway.

Kya felt her father's hand reach for her and she took that as a sign to help him regenerate. She used the snow around her to cover him in a blanket. As it glowed, the twelve year old girl laid her head against the pile of snow she covered her father in.

Hakoda told his younger grandchildren to go inside. He knew Sokka was not going to be happy that his boys witnessed something like this. As the boys ran inside, afraid to look at their cousin, the Southern Chieftain went over to where Kya was trying to recover her father's body.

Kneeling down beside her, Hakoda took off his outer coat and placed it around her.

An hour into the healing her father, his hand reached from out of the snow pile and grabbed onto Kya's coat. She took that as a sign to remove the snow from him, which she did with a wave of her hand. Ozai sat up and pulled his hair from his face. Hakoda was surprised to see the man didn't have a pissed off look on his face. He just looked out of it as if he were- Hakoda looked at his granddaughter as she embraced her father.

"I want to go home! Let's go home!" Kya pleaded with her father.

Embracing his daughter back, "We'll go home." He told her.

Hakoda offered to help the Phoenix King to his feet but Ozai just eyed him with mistrust.

"I didn't take pleasure in seeing that." Hakoda told him.

Ozai looked away as he held his daughter. "I'm not a likeable person. I know that much. And I don't particularly care much for others either but...those that I do care about, it's not easy being hated by them. It's why I'm trying to be different for once in my life."

"I guess even the worst of us have a heart." Hakoda said as Ozai accepted his offer to be helped up.

Brushing the snow off of himself, "I don't think myself the worse. I've met some worst than me."

Something about the way Ozai said that worried Hakoda. Someone worse than the Former Fire Lord?

….

Having his men take his things, Ozai's hand was held by his daughter as she refused to leave his side.

"I apologize for what happened with Zhiar. I plan on giving him a stern talking to." Arnook told the Phoenix King.

Ozai wasn't too keen on Arnook at the moment and it couldn't be helped. Before Arnook showed up, he and Zhiar no problems and now all of a sudden the boy kills him.

"Do what you must but I believe it's best if I wait till Katara is awake before we see each other again." Ozai stated.

Arnook sighed and nodded his head. He felt terrible for what happened earlier. Even worse because Zhiar didn't feel any guilt behind his actions.

"Then we'll see you in two years, my friend." Arnook told him as he went on to find Zhiar. They were also leaving.

As Ozai and Kya were about to leave, Hakoda hurried to them.

"What happened to finding a wife?" The Southern Chieftain asked.

"The agreement stands. Doesn't matter if I find one or not. You have your trade alliance with me still." Ozai assured him.

"Well that's nice and all but Mira is looking for you. Why not take her with you? She doesn't have any family to object and she'll be eighteen in two more days. So I don't see why you'd be opposed to her coming along with you."

"Why is it you haven't remarried, Hakoda?" Ozai asked him.

Hakoda chuckled, "Well, I'm sort of a otter-penguin. I was mated for life and I can't really seem to move on. My late wife was the only woman for me. I'm just waiting for the day I can be with her again."

Ozai would note that. However; in his case, he couldn't just go without and he wouldn't suffer because Katara felt it was better to marry Arnook than to work things out with him. She made her decision and he would respect it but he didn't want to be left alone because of it.

So, ultimately, Ozai agreed to bring Mira with him. If in the end they didn't work out, then she could return home. He wasn't going to hold her hostage.

…..

Two days into the voyage home, Ozai had dinner with his daughter and Mira. Kya didn't seem very talkative that evening but he didn't have to wonder why. She sat there playing with her food in boredom as Mira asked a bunch of questions about things that Kya didn't much feel like answering that pertained to being a water siren.

"If someone speaks to you then you speak back, Kya." Ozai reminded his socially aloof daughter.

Kya looked over at Mira, "My dad has concubines. Many that would serve him even with you being his wife. Can you accept that, woman?"

"Kya!" Ozai was about to reprimand her when Mira chuckled.

"It is normal for men like him to have many women in his life. I accept this." Mira replied.

"Is it?" Kya raised her brow.

Mira nodded.

"Whatever. Just don't get upset when my mom wakes up and you get pushed aside." Kya said as she then looked to her father. "Am I excused?"

Ozai waved his hand for her to go. He really didn't know what he was going to do with her. It's not like she was going against him. She was just meddlesome. Like her uncle and mother.

After dinner, Mira thanked the Phoenix King for allowing her to join him. Of course, Ozai had planned to take the now of age girl to bed. He didn't much hide his intentions after Mira made him aware of the fight that she was willing to serve him however he pleased.

The next morning, Mira woke to Ozai sitting on the edge of the bed with hands to his face. She wondered if he was okay and moved over to him to touch him but when she did, his skin was ice cold.

"Ozai? Are you-"

"I'm fine." He said as he sat up off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

In the shower with the water running over his head, Ozai held is eyes closed. Once again he couldn't feel the temperature of anything around him. He didn't know why that started up again but he guess it had to be distress because the last time this happened to him, Katara had just returned to him kidnapped and he felt utterly helpless in her recovery. And now, his son had literally killed him. He tried to brush it off as if he were unfazed but it was impossible. That boy, he remembered when Zhiar was born. It was nothing but pride and joy he felt when looking down at that small child and that child at the age of twelve killed him.

_Maybe this is my punishment._ Ozai concluded. He wasn't exactly father of the year. Even as it stood now. His animosity toward Zuko had diminished but was still in the back of both their heads. And Azula...he hadn't seen Azula since the siege on the palace. All he knew was that she was in a state between life and death. Now his youngest son hated him so much that he wanted him dead.

As Ozai tried to find some ease in all that had taken place, he felt a pair of hands run from his back to around his middle as he felt someone pressed themselves against him from behind.

"You're not fine." He could have sworn it was Katara's voice and a small smirk pulled to his lips.

"You know me best, don't you, waterbender?"

"I wish you weren't so sad eyed. It's not a good look on you." Katara told him.

"What do you expect of me? You up and married Arnook."

"You left me with two children to raise by myself, an entire world to hate me, and my own family to disown me. I think we're almost even."

"Almost? Is this only a little of how you felt?"

He felt her head nod against his back.

"You'll know what it felt like soon enough."

Opening his eyes, Ozai turned around and he was once again alone.

…..

A/N:

So Zhiar has crossed a line and Ozai is definitely hurt by it. Kya's trying to be a good girl but some shit she just doesn't agree with. Do you think its Arnook's fault that Zhiar behaves as he does? Do you think Zhiar should forgive his father or is he justified?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

Chapter 17:

Year 7

Ozai rubbed his temples as he was tired and done explaining himself.

"Ozai, please, I don't understand! You brought me here to marry me and it's been two years!"

Opening the drawer to his desk, Ozai pulled out a pretty large pouch and tossed it at the woman as he looked back to the work on his desk.

"There. If you need more, I'll triple it." He told her without looking up from the documents he had been trying to work on before she showed up.

Mira threw the pouch of money back at him. "I don't want your money!"

"Then what do you want?" Ozai was seriously confused here.

"I didn't come here to be a concubine! I came here to be your wife!" Mira shouted. "I've waited two years! And you haven't even announced me as your fiance or allow me to travel with you to the Fire Nation to meet your oldest son! When people visit, you introduce me as Mira, a friend of yours, not Mira, your fiance!"

Ozai really hadn't notice he had done all of that. Maybe was because he had become so wrapped up in his work and continuously become more and more popular amongst those he governed as they were all seei g wealth increase more than it ever has throughout their land. The people were loving him and he was desiring it more and more. For people to actually fucking like him.

Throwing her hands up, "You know what?! I'm done! I'm packing my things and going home! Hopefully, I can settle down with someone when I get there!"

The Phoenix King watched her storm out of his office only to storm back into his office and snatch the pouch back, then storming back out. He sighed as he rubbed his temple. Katara said he was bad with women. He didn't quite believe her as he was always told that he was a good lover. Perhaps, they were referring to him in bed and not out of it. Oh well, he had others that didn't mind being a mere tryst.

As Ozai finished with his work and went off to prepare for bed, he looked at himself in the mirror. How old was he? 54? He didn't look it but he sure as hell felt like it. He didn't know how he was going to do this whole immortal thing. Life was a drag most of the time and even when it had it's ups, he still would rather be anywhere but here.

Suicide had become a reoccurring issue for him. Even now, he couldn't actually die now but at least he went through with it all 36 times he tried. Trying a new way each time. At this point, suicide was a pastime for him. A brief moment of euphoria he'd get from being in the realm of death for a few minutes, sometimes hours depending on how he had died, and then he'd return feeling a little less gloomy.

Kya tried to keep him entertained but he had noticed with her, she was as troubled as he was. Only, it was harder to watch her give way to whatever madness plagued her. Hama said she had caught to girl talking to herself out loud. He figured it had something to do with that stuffed animal Zuko bought her for her thirteenth birthday. Ozai had seen for himself how his daughter treated that thing like it was her friend. He blamed himself for not having her around children her age but Kya didn't really seemed to like the kids her age. She called them imbeciles. Maybe he really was just shitty at everything he did except rule a country.

Going to bed, Ozai stared up at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to get heavy enough for him to shut them and go to sleep. Lately, he's felt like a complete failure. A complete waste of life. Why would he of all people be granted immortality? He wasn't doing much with it. Just the same shit he's always been doing. Life had no more excitement to it and that had less to do with being immortal and more to do with him just having nothing to do with himself but the same old routine. The only thing he had to look forward to was that any moment now, Katara was going to wake and while she would be married to Arnook for however much longer that old bastard had to live, he would still be able to see her. And before he had any real romantic feelings for her besides attraction, she had been a good friend to him. Even right before she fell asleep in his lap. She was a good friend.

"I'm tired of waiting, Katara. Wake up already."

Maybe once she was awake and he could see her, maybe he'd feel a little more alive. Because the drinking and women weren't enough. The traveling to the realm of death temporarily wasn't working. And distracting himself with work was starting to weigh heavily on his thoughts on the meaning of life. All in all, he'd say he was in a depression. A long and overbearing one. The kind he would admit to only himself left him wishing he were mortal and could end it all in one go.

Maybe, just maybe, this immortality thing was a curse because he hadn't even been alive long enough to reach the inhuman age and already he wasn't looking forward to it.

….

"Stop that, you weirdo!" Hama yelled at Kya as she entered the girl's chambers to find her dancing around with her stuffed animal talking to it.

Kya stopped to look at Hama with her usual cold unfazed gaze. "We're in the middle of something. Could you come back another time?"

Hama walked over and snatched the stuffed animal from Kya. "Stop being a weirdo! Shouldn't you be out looking at boys or something?!"

The fourteen year old water siren froze Hama using only the blood in the woman's body as she walked up and took back her stuff animal to continue dancing. She was able to maintain her hold on Hama as she finished dancing with her stuffed animal. It was when her father showed up that Kya was forced to free Hama. He had punished her last time for using her powers for wicked things. She went a whole week without her stuffed animal.

"You need to do something about your brat, Ozai. If Katara sees this, you're never going to live it down." Hama told him as she decided she was getting the hell away from that nutcase of a little girl.

Ozai knew that already but at this point, he figured Kya was just different and he was perfectly fine with that. It wasn't like Kya was completely impassive. She had her moments where her calm and stoic personality went out the window. Sometimes it was entertaining to watch, others, he felt Kya was perhaps a lot more dangerous than she looked and it frightened him. He was actually scared of her sometimes. Especially, that time he took her stuffed animal from her. He learned not to mess with that thing ever again. Gave him chills just thinking about it.

"Daddy, me and Mr. Fluff are in the middle of practicing our dance for the ball. You'll have to come another time." Kya looked at him with her doll-like gaze.

"I'll let you continue but we need to talk first." He told her.

Kya walked over to her sofa and sat the stuff animal beside herself as if it were a person too. "We're listening."

_Dear fucking Agni._ Ozai sat across from her and got straight to it. "When your mother wakes, she doesn't need to know your best friend is a stuffed animal."

"His name is Mr. Fluff."

"Whatever. Just don't bring him around your mother. She's going to think something's wrong with you." Ozai told her.

Kya shrugged her shoulders, "Something's always been wrong with me, hasn't it? I couldn't speak before, then when I could people say I'm a doll, now I befriended a very cute plush. I don't believe mom or you have the right to think something's wrong with me when she was a miserable drunk and you're suicidal."

Ozai really couldn't argue with her there and wasn't going to. The girl couldn't really help but be different. Her parents weren't exactly normal. He just didn't want Katara thinking something was wrong with her but knowing Katara, she might be worried while still wanting Kya to be herself whether she understood or not. In the end, Ozai could only ask that Kya keep Mr. Fluff between him, Hama, and her mother. To which Kya agreed.

When he began leaving the room, he heard Kya resume talking to her stuffed animal.

"Don't listen to dad. In this world, it's just you and me."

…

Arnook was showing Zhiar the ropes with how he ran the Northern Water Tribe. Seemed the boy had wanted to learn what to expect when he was older, telling Arnook he wanted to be in politics.

While everyone was against it, given who his father was. His council, advisors, the elders. Arnook felt Zhiar needed to be taught how things operated around here. Who knows, he could become a very good asset to the Northern Tribe. But he could understand everyone else's fear.

Word got out about what happened two years ago in the South Pole with Zhiar and his father. Hakoda must have told Sokka what happened and then he more than likely blabbed on to tell others. Now, Zhiar was trying to prove that he wasn't a monster child. He just had bad run ins with his father.

But Arnook knew this would only please Katara in the coming days of her awakening. It was any day now.

Leaving one of the meetings holding the scrolls for Arnook, Zhiar had a few questions about some of the things he overheard during the meetings. He first wanted to know where a portion of the taxes were going towards. He felt the people were prospering just fine themselves. What he felt the taxes should go to was modernizing the Northern Tribe. The Fire Nation had many good inventions that not only improved their military during the war but also their way of life. The Earth Kingdom had also been developing their way of life with new technologies.

Arnook felt this was a marvelous idea. "I'll speak with your brother, Zuko, and see if we can borrow a few ideas from the Fire Nation."

"Maybe I could write him myself?" Zhiar offered.

Grinning, "Excellent idea. Perhaps, you should invite him here. I'm sure he would be pleased to see you after so many years."

Zhiar didn't know about how Zuko felt about him but he didn't mind inviting him along. His brother might have went through a few evil phases but for the most part Zuko tried his best to do the right thing. One of his acts of goodness being aiding the Avatar and going against their father. Zhiar felt it might be a good idea.

Wrong!

Zuko arrived a month after receiving the letter and Zhiar automatically thought of their father when he saw him. Zuko had always looked different from their father to him and he did. But growing out of his hair, even if he did wear it in a high ponytail, Zhiar couldn't help but see his father in that way Zuko's good eye narrowed. Zhiar swallowed hard as he bowed in his brother's presence. They weren't close. Similar to how their father and uncle weren't close. Age and daddy issues.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Zhiar said as he raised out of his bow, "It is an honor that you could accept my invitation."

Zuko smirked as he looked at his younger brother, "So you've learned some manners after last we saw each other? Hopefully, we can put Omashu behind us."

Nodding his head, "Of course, your majesty. I do hope you can forgive me."

"You're my brother despite us having different mothers. I hold no grudges." Zuko states.

Zhiar notes that Zuko's voice is much deeper than before and he looked a little more bulkier. Maybe he had been working out more or had just started shaping out like their father. Zhiar always thought Zuko would remain lean since his mother was said to be a thin woman. However; once again, Zhiar was seeing even after entering his thirties, his older brother was still taking after their father.

Arnook had had his servants prepare a massive meal for not only his council of elders but also his guest, Fire Lord Zuko. They had much to discuss. Seemed the rest of the Northern Tribe was just as interested as Arnook was to advance themselves and take their place in the bigger picture of an ever growing world.

"So tell me, Fire Lord Zuko-"

Chuckling as he dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief as he finished chewing, "Please, call me Zuko."

"Ah, Zuko, tell us, would you mind letting us speak to your chief inventor. I heard this person is responsible for designing those airships of yours and a water irrigation system for not only your nation but the Earth Kingdom as well. We must speak to him to learn more." Arnook said.

Zuko chuckled as he rubbed neck, "Well I don't mind at all if you speak to him but I don't know if you've realized who he is."

Arnook and his council were now curious.

"My father when he was a prince was in charge of designing ideas for my grandfather to advance the Fire Nation. You see, it was the only reason my grandfather didn't kill him, my father had to prove his worth and fortunately for him he was good at imagining things that could be applied in actuality." Zuko explained. "If you want the blueprints I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I loaned them to you all, seeing as how close you all have become over the years."

Arnook and his council were taken aback.

Zhiar, on the other hand watched and studied Zuko as he went on to brag about how their father invented this and that. How their father was a genius and excelled as an academic scholar. Seemed all their grandfather seemed to care about when it came to their father was what he could come up with next.

When dinner was over and all the council and Arnook were taken away by what they learned about the Phoenix King's past, Zhiar asked Zuko if he could speak alone with him. The older of the two agreed and they went to the courtyard to speak.

Zhiar felt he should just come out with it. "Why are you talking about dad like he's not some evil bastard?"

"Because he's not." Zuko snickered. "Dad hasn't been evil for a long time now."

"But he-"

"Zhiar, listen to me. The dad you know is not the same one I had growing up. When I was younger than you, all I did was speak up in a war meeting and our dad challenged me to Agni Kai, burned half my face off, and exiled me to what everyone thought was an impossible task. Not to mention he had sent my sister after me to kill me, tried to kill me himself, and took my girlfriend, your mom may I remind you, to be his wife. That dad was evil. The one we're talking about now is not the same." Zuko explained. "He told me what you did to him in the South Pole. I didn't want to believe him but when I saw how upset he was about it, I knew he wasn't lying. You actually killed him, you know that?"

Zhiar looked a little bewildered. "Well if you knew that why did you come here?!"

"Because I was hoping to talk some sense into you. You've gotta stop treating him like the bad guy. You got dad at his best and you're being a jackass towards him. Do you know what I'd do to have had our father how is now when I was your age? If you ask me, you've turned into a spoiled brat and you've let these people fill you with hate for a person that doesn't exist anymore. Fire Lord Ozai is dead! He died when you were still an infant. The man you see now is just Ozai. You should be grateful you never met our father before he got his head chopped off." Zuko told him.

Zhiar sat there as he watched Zuko leave the courtyard. He didn't understand why Zuko was all of a sudden on their father's side. Why didn't Zuko get it? He out of everyone should. He got the worst of their father. Shouldn't he be angry?

In the morning, Zhiar decided to approach Zuko differently this time. Hopefully, his older brother would remember why they didn't like their father.

Sitting beside him at breakfast, "My mother was your girlfriend, wasn't she? Don't you hate him for that?"

Zuko shrugged, "I've forgiven our father besides, he was being influenced by some corrupt people on his council. All the blame isn't with him."

"But even still you love my mom, right?"

That's when Zuko looked down at his brother with a dark expression. "Your mother is dead to me, Zhiar. I care for you only because you are my father's son and through him we are brothers. But as for your mother, you think she never did one bad thing all her life?"

"You can't blame her for marrying Arnook, Zuko. It's not like she could have a functional future with you. Do you know the things they'd say to her if she married you? Bad enough she was dad's wife." Zhiar drank his fruit juice as he felt it was so obvious what he had to say.

"Your mother killed people that were trying to save her from our father. She slept with me all to assassinate me. She hired assassins knowing they were after her own brother. she slept with a man that was married to her friend. Collapsed a building on a bunch of people when she almost married Arnook the first time and caused your uncle Sokka to lose his first child. Not to mention she traded secrets with our father during the war about the battle plan and aided him in war tactics. Your mother is no innocent. She has blood on her hands too." Zuko decided since Zhiar felt his mother was a saint, he might as well tell him the truth.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sounds like my mother did what she thought was right. At least now she's trying to redeem herself."

Zuko scoffed. "Your mother is a whore." He said taking a sip of his drink.

Zhiar looked over to Zuko and grinned at him. "Sure but at least my mother didn't leave me to some abusive asshole like yours."

"And that's why I fucked her."

Arnook watched as Zhiar jumped from his seat and punched Zuko square in his face, knocking him out of his chair with one good hit. The Chieftain's eyes widened as he rose to stop them but Zuko got up and struck Zhiar with a bolt of lightning and Zhiar fell on his knees, coughing up blood as he clenched his chest.

"I'm not our father, Zhiar. I don't care if it hurts your mother if I put my hands on you, you've gotten me mistaken." Zuko spat as he wiped the blood from his lip with his handkerchief and threw it at his brother. "Now," turning to look at Arnook, "If you want those blueprints, you'll have to go through my dad. Because as it stands, I don't care for you people all that much right now. You did take my woman from me like my dad did."

Zhiar continued coughing up blood and Zuko looked at him like he was being dramatic. "I didn't strike you that bad. I need you to get a little older so I can kick your ass, you little runt."

Arnook rushed to Zhiar as Zuko walked out. It wasn't long before that heard a loud roar as guards watched with amazement as Fire Lord Zuko shifted into a dragon and took to the sky, heading home.

Looking over his step son, Arnook was extremely worried. "Are you okay, Zhiar?"

"I should have known." Zhiar coughed up some more blood. "He's no different from father."

….

Ozai could say not a lot surprised him but his relationship with his oldest son was one of the few things that did surprise him. Zuko came to visit. Swooped down from the sky as a dragon and shifted into his human form as he reached the ground.

"Zuko, I wasn't expecting you." The Phoenix King said as he watched his son pull his long hair up into its usual high ponytail.

Smirking as he came up to his father and hugged him briefly, "I have something to tell you. I'm sure you'll find it amusing."

And surely, Ozai did. He thought it was hilarious. Over a few glasses of fire whiskey and pipes full of opium, the two couldn't stop laughing.

Smoking his pipe as he took a sip of his whiskey, Ozai asked Zuko to repeat what Zhiar had said.

"Said that's why his mother didn't leave him with an abusive asshole." Zuko repeated.

Laughing hysterically, "And you said?!"

"And that's why I fucked her."

Ozai burst into a heap of laughter again. He couldn't bring himself to stop. He really thought it was funny how Zuko, out of all his children, the one he had been so cruel to, would go to the North Pole just to teach his idiot younger brother a lesson. Oh, this was rich. Ozai needed this. All his doom and gloom was really getting to him but this, this was exactly what the doctor ordered.

The two continued laughing as Zuko had more funny things to share with his father and Ozai could barely catch his breath as he laughed some more. Seemed that idiot brother of Katara was in the middle of a separation with his wife. Iroh managed to catch a terrible infection from some filthy brothel whores. And the Avatar was still a virgin.

As Ozai finally simmered down from all the laughing, he looked over to his oldest son and genuinely smiled. Or maybe it was because he was drunk. Who knows? He just couldn't help himself.

"Your presence is greatly appreciated. I was near ready to see how long I could stay dead if I drank an entire bottle of nightshade." Ozai chuckled before sipping some more of his whiskey.

Zuko looked at him with sudden concern, "You're still testing the limits of your immortality?"

"Its for research."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Zuko said standing up stretching his limbs. "Well...I'm going to get going. I just felt like stopping by to tell you about what happened."

Smirking as he sat in his chair with his feet kicked up on the low table, Ozai drank more of his whiskey. "Do come back if you have more to humor me with. Your company was profoundly desired."

Smiling at his father's words, Zuko went up to him and took his glass of whiskey, drinking the rest. "Lay off the alcohol, dad, and take care of yourself. You're immortal but you won't be for long if you keep trying things. Eventually, you'll find something that'll permanently kill you."

"And maybe that's what I'm looking for." Ozai said suddenly shifting to his gloomy self.

Sighing as he pat his father's shoulder, "Any moment now _she'll_ wake and I know for a fact she's not going to want to hear you've died again. I saw how she acted the first time. I'm not dealing with it a second time. She's on her own. So don't go dying just yet."

Ozai scoffed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table and drank it like it was water. Belching, "She's got Arnook. She doesn't give a damn about me. It's one sided."

"If Arnook didn't show up then I'm sure she would have left me again for you." Zuko assured his father.

"I doubt it. But it's a nice thought. Agni knows it's been trying without her." Ozai said as he gazed at the whiskey bottle. "She's the first woman who ever gave a damn about me and didn't want anything from me. I don't think I want to be on this Agni forsake earth if she's not with me."

"Well unless you want to start another war…-"

"I'm not starting shit. Katara will come to me of her own devise. She'll bore of that old bastard and want me to take her back."

Zuko could say for a fact that that's not how Katara operated. Boredom wasn't going to send her running back to his father. As much as he had come to scorn Katara, he didn't think she'd care so much about sex to want to leave her husband. She and Zuko had great sex and she still left him.

Ozai bidded his son farewell for the time being and headed off to bed in his drunken stupor. He told himself he would stop drinking but tonight, he made an exception.

Once in bed, Ozai did what he always did and stared up at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to go heavy but tonight, they just wouldn't. It was then that Ozai made a dumb decision because...well, he was drunk and when was there ever a better reason to make a dumb decision?

Using the black flame pit that could travel him to the North Pole in seconds, Ozai arrived in Arnook's office and of course, at these hours, even the Water Tribe people were asleep. The Phoenix King made his way to where Katara still laid sleeping. He sat on the edge of her bed and gazed down at her.

"I don't care what that old bastard says. I don't care what any of them say." He held his forehead to hers. "In this world, there's only you and me."

And with that, he kissed her lips, passing out beside her.

…

Ozai wasn't much listening to Arnook as the man seriously thought he was going to lecture him about respecting boundaries. Fuck this guy.

"I've really come to like you, Ozai. I think of you as a good friend. But this can't happen. Katara is my wife now. I shouldn't be finding you alone with her."

_Well you should start getting used to it._ If Arnook thought he was going to back off, the man was sorely mistaken. Katara was his first. He loved her more than anyone else did because they all turned their backs on her. The waterbender was rightfully his. Katara was his. She was his.

Arnook noticed Ozai wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. It was like the man was still too hungover to understand what was going on. He never seen him like this. It was like he wasn't himself.

The Northern Chieftain sighed, "Ozai, you should go home and rest. You've clearly been drinking too much."

Sluggishly, Ozai dragged himself over to where his black flame was and put his hand in it as he looked over to Arnook. "Promise me when she wakes that nothing will happen to her."

"Of course, I promise."

"Good. Then we won't be needing this." Ozai dispelled the black flame that he used for instant travel. He figured it was making him worse allowing himself to obsess of his ex-wife. He just needed to let her go and maybe life wouldn't be so miserable.

"So...are you staying here?" Arnook was confused.

Ozai face palmed himself. _Shit!_ He was supposed to put it out once he was on the other side. _I'm a fucking idiot._ Rekindling it, the Phoenix King said nothing as he went into the flames and appeared in his office. He waved his hand for the flames to disburse. He was serious about moving on this time. Maybe.

…..

A/N:

So Ozai is going through a rough patch. Kya is my favorite now. She's so adorable! Zhiar and Zuko rivalry is about to take off. Let the sons of Ozai face off and Katara is coming back...well, sort of.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

My favorite chapter I wrote in a while for this story. Hope you all like it too!

Chapter 18:

Sitting in the courtyard staring at the water flowing from the fountain, Katara tried putting together in her head everything Arnook told her about what happened. She didn't believe him. She really didn't. None of it made sense to her. It all sounded impossible. But when she looked at how youthful and yet older she looked, maybe what Arnook said was true.

…..

~Early Yesterday Morning~

Katara erected from her bed and a gasp and she looked wide eyed at her surroundings, seeing the servants in the room startled by her awakening while in the middle of their cleaning.

One of them blurted out, "Lady Katara has woken. Go inform Chieftain Arnook."

Disoriented and simply frightened by her surroundings, Katara panicked. What was going on? Why was she in this room? Last she remembered she was outside speaking with-

"Katara! Oh thank Tui and La you've awoken! I was starting to worry when you didn't wake for a few months after the seventh year mark reached." Arnook said rushing up to her with his arms opened and embraced her as he climbed over the edge of her bed.

Katara was stiff.

Pulling apart from her, Arnook looked her over and brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. "Dear, are you alright?"

_Dear?_ Katara pushed his hand away from her face when he cupped her cheek. "What is going on? Why am I here?"

Arnook furrowed his brows in confusion. "Because we're married. Where else would you be?" he chuckled.

"Married?!" Katara's eyes widened. "I'm not married! I was just with my group a little while ago. We got ambushed by Azula and Zuko and I-." The waterbender didn't really remember what came next. Everything after is blacked out.

The Northern Chieftain looked at Katara and pulled away from her as if something had suddenly dawned on him.

Katara looked to him with a look of fear on her face, "Arnook, what happened? Is the war over?"

And somehow this question seemed to horrify Arnook.

…..

But Katara was told everything that happened. The war was won. She had two children from a previous marriage that ended shortly after the war ended. She stayed in the Fire Nation for a few years before remarrying to Arnook and then she fell into a 7 year slumber. There were a few things that Arnook didn't tell her, like whom she had previously married or why she stayed in the Fire Nation for so long after the war ended. He felt it would cause more harm than good for now if she knew. Those weren't exactly good things for someone to hear who didn't remember what took place for those events to come about and she already looked a little mortified as it was.

Fortunately, she took well to meeting her son. Arnook warned Zhiar ahead of time that his mother had lost all recollection of her life after she was attacked by his older sister Azula during the war.

Zhiar embraced her warmly and told her he would help her remember him. Katara felt immensely guilty for not remembering her own son. Even worse, he had a twin sister and she couldn't recall having either of them. Moments in her life that were supposed to be everlasting had faded from her mind and here she was, stuck 14 years in the past.

Sitting at the dining room table during dinner time, Katara stared at her plate unable to find it in her to eat, even though she was starving. She sniffled as tears fell from her eyes.

Arnook saw this and he sat his silverware down, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Sniffling, Katara rubbed her eyes. "Yes...I just- I just don't know what's going on...why can't I remember?"

"Mom, it's okay." Zhiar tells her.

Shaking her head, "No, it's not okay! You're my son and I can't even remember being pregnant with you and I'm so freaking confused!"

Arnook gets up from the table and goes to her side, "Let's try getting some rest, okay?" He rubs her shoulders as he looks to Zhiar. "Come, Zhiar, let's take your mother to her chambers."

Zhiar gets up and helps Arnook walk his mother to her chambers where they laid her down in bed.

"I'll check on you in the morning. You just get you some rest. Maybe in a few days it'll start all coming to you." Arnook says as he kisses her forehead.

Zhiar stays behind as Arnook leaves to make sure his mother is alright. He pulls an extra sheet over her. Katara stares at him as if to study his face through her tears.

"You have my eyes but that's all...who is your father?" Katara asks him.

The fourteen year old pauses as he looks to his mother. "My father?"

"He wasn't a Tribesman, was he? You don't look Water Tribe." Katara was hoping her son's face would give her a clue about the past. Maybe figuring out who his father was would help her remember.

Shaking his head, "My father died when I was an infant. I don't know him." Zhiar answered.

"But do you know of him? Did anyone know of him?" Katara was desperate.

"Yeah but you'd hate me if you knew I was his son." Zhiar said.

This struck Katara and her heart lurched in her chest. "Did I- did I hate you before, Zhiar?"

"No. You're a good mom. The best I know." Zhiar smiled. "But you don't remember my father and it's best it stayed that way. Plus, he's not important. Arnook's my dad now."

Katara felt a little strange about her son not wanting to tell her who his father really was. Maybe he was right. She was better off not knowing. Plus, he was dead, wasn't he?

"I agree, Zhiar. It might be best to keep her uninformed." Arnook stated as he sat at his desk. "I'll make a mandate that no one speaks of your mother's past as well as write your father. We can't have him causing her more confusion and messing her up in the head."

Zhiar couldn't have been more happy to hear this. As it stood, his mother remembered nothing after her fight with Azula, which meant in her mind his father was her enemy still. This couldn't have been more perfect. All he had to do was maintain his assimilation into the Northern Tribe culture and she won't be able to figure out the rest.

…

Word reaches Omashu and Ozai's temper gets the better of him unlike it had in years. The entire room was engulfed in flames and everyone flooded out of the room. Hama had to extinguish the flames with her waterbending. When she did, she saw Ozai standing behind his desk with his one fist was balled tight and his fangs visibly showing from clenching them.

"What's gotten into you, Ozai?" Hama said as she was concerned about him. He had been acting very strange for the last two years as it was and it bothered her whenever she found he wasn't being himself. "Don't tell me it was that runt again! I will kill him! You give me the word and I'll kill that little brat! That son of a b-"

"Katara's awake." Ozai said.

Hama simmered down at this and slowly a smirk pulled to her lip, "Is that so? Well isn't that good news? Our lovely Katara is awake."

"She doesn't remember anything after being kidnapped by Azula."

The water siren took a minute before she was able to register what he was saying. It almost didn't sound right to her but yet here he was saying it.

"She doesn't rem-"

"Our marriage, our children, everything after. None of it does she remember! I'm entirely erased from her memory!" Ozai raged.

This didn't sound good to Hama. She knew of very few water sirens that had lost their memory after a seven year sleep and she's never heard of them regaining their memory once it was gone. Not only this but when this usually took place, it was because someone woke them in the middle of their slumber. Hama tried thinking up a way that this could be reversed. Undone. But she couldn't. She'd have to see Katara in person and take a look.

Hama sighed, "I say we go North and take Katara. Have her looked over."

"No. It's only going to make matters worse. It'll be just like the end of the war all over again." Ozai said gripping the front of his hair, he felt like pulling it out. "Besides, I'm in no condition to go there anyway."

Folding her arms, "I told you if you keep killing yourself it's only going to slow down your regeneration." Hama said walking over to him. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself. It's been two years. Your son is an asshole and I know he's just loving this but you've gotta pull yourself together. This depression you've been in is going to eat you alive."

Ozai scoffed as his hand went to his sleeve that sort of just flailed about due to him losing his arm after getting in a fight with a lion-bear. Don't ask him what the hell he was doing fighting it. Even he didn't know. He was drunk pretty much 95% of the time. Hama found him and his arm was gone. She assured him it would grow back but it would be a while.

Sitting back in his chair at his desk, Ozai sat there staring blankly at the void as Hama went to massage his shoulders, pressing her lips to the crown of his head. "You're a good man, Ozai. Better than anyone gives you credit for. You're just troubled but that's okay. I'll help you get your waterbender back."

Suddenly feeling a little better, "Arnook has proven already he is incapable of taking care of what is mine. I've stood aside observing and I am not impressed. I plan to intervene. Time I take back what belongs to me."

"Good. This is what you should be focused on. That bastard has your wife, your son, and now they've both turned against you. I say make him pay." Hama grinned.

Ozai scowled. _Oh I plan to. That bastard isn't getting away with this._

…..

For the next few months, little by little Katara gets acclimated into the life she's been told was hers in the North. She no longer flinched when Arnook showed his affection. She hadn't yet worked up the courage to share his chambers as his wife but she was rather taken with Arnook.

Even more, she discovered she was pregnant. Arnook told her as he had before she fell asleep that the child was his. However; she truly believe it as he didn't bring up the details surrounding the conception. She also learned she was a siren to which Arnook explained to her what that was and how it affected her abilities as a waterbender.

She tried doing a few of the things he told her she was capable of and it would seem she could do them with little effort. She supposed she must have been at a mastery level for her siren bending.

Zhiar would come to watch her play with her bending. He remembered how she would teach Kya. She always had a gracefulness to her when she was bending. He was a bit envious of his sister to be able to bend water like their mother. It looked like a work of art to him. Even more when he watched the waterbenders here. They were all men as female waterbenders were restricted to healing but his mother was different.

One day while watching from a bench as his mother had fun playing with her bending, Zhiar noticed she stopped when she looked at him.

"Are you a waterbender?" Katara asked him.

Zhiar shook his head.

"Was your father a bender?" She asked him.

Zhiar shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe."

"Are you teasing me?" Katara raised a playful brow.

Her son giggled and shook his head, "No, mom."

"Well do you have any bending at all?"

Zhiar nodded his head.

"What is it?"

He shook his head.

"What? I want to see. I used to teach the Avatar so I got to see all types of bending."

"But mines is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Katara furrowed her brows. "Are you a-"

Zhiar lit a flame in the palm of his hand.

Katara was taken aback. If her son could firebend, then that meant- _how did that happen? Who was-_

Katara takes Zhiar's hand and pulls him with her all the way to Arnook's office.

There she finds him at his desk working on a few things. He looks up with a smile but soon sees the look on his wife's face and is concerned.

"Katara, what is it?"

"Who was my former spouse?"

"Why would y-"

"Zhiar's a firebender. So his father had to have been Fire Nation. Did I marry someone from the Fire Nation?"

Arnook sighed he stood up from his desk and walked over to her, rubbing his hands along her shoulders. With a soft smile. "The man you married is long gone now. You needn't worry yourself."

"Was it Zuko? Is Zuko still alive?"

Arnook chuckled, "Zuko is very much alive."

"Then who?"

"That doesn't matter. For now let's just focus on our family."

"But I have a daughter. Where is she?"

"She's a waterbender. You trained her. She lives in the South Pole with grandpa Hakoda so she can bend freely." Zhiar hurried and lied.

Arnook looked at Zhiar and wordlessly thanked him, he had no idea what to say to the questions being asked of him.

Katara sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I just want to know."

Arnook embraced her, "In time I will tell you all but for now, I just want you to think of the here and now."

Katara nodded her head as he kissed her cheek and sent her and Zhiar on so he could finish his work.

….

Weeks later, Arnook receives a letter about a summit in Bei Seng Sei. It would appear all world leaders were being invited as well as those that played a major part in the war.

The Northern Chieftain looked up to his wife and saw she was sitting in his office setting tea to have a snack with him. She had started trying to get closer to him as she felt she was lacking as a dutiful wife but he tried to assure her that that sort of thing didn't matter to him.

As he glanced back at the scroll, he knew he couldn't leave Katara by herself here or else someone might say something about her past and she wouldn't know how to cope alone with it. And if he took her with him, then Ozai would be there. Arnook knew this would be a turning point for his friendship with the man. Katara was not only awake but she didn't remember anything after being kidnapped. No doubt the Phoenix King blamed him and would be there to try to reclaim her.

But Arnook didn't have much a choice. Leaving her here was not wise. He would just have to speak with Ozai and hopefully, get through to him.

Joining his wife for the snacks she prepared for them, Arnook sighed. "There is a summit in Bei Seng Sei."

Pouring his tea as she held back the sleeve of her gown, "In Bei Seng Sei? How long will you be gone?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think it's best if we go together and bring Zhiar with us." Arnook told her as she gave him his cup of tea.

Katara smiled as she ate one of the arctic cakes the servants taught her how to make, she thought she did a good job with the taste. "I would like that. Who all will be in attendance?"

Arnook looked to her and wore a nervous look, "Well, Katara, there has been a few changes in the world that you should know about."

"Like?"

"For starters, your father stepped down as Chieftain and passed it on to your brother. Zuko is as your can assume, Fire Lord. The Avatar was able to find a few surviving descendants of the Air Nomads. Also, King Bumi of Omashu passed away several years ago."

Katara took this all well. Changes she could definitely have seen coming. "So who's ruling Omashu."

"Phoenix King Ozai." Arnook told her.

The Northern Chieftain saw Katara's eyes widened at him as if he said something completely absurd. And it was but as time had gone on, people had begun to accept what was.

"But I thought you said we won the war? Why is he-"

"He's immortal, Katara. We tried killing him. Beheading him. An hour later, he looked as if nothing at all had happened." Arnook told him.

Katara's hand went over her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief.

"But I assure you, he's nothing like how any of us imagined. I've grown rather fond of him over the years." Arnook said.

The waterbender didn't know what the hell was going on but she felt like she was in a terrible dream just dying to wake up. How did this happen? The former Fire Lord was now Phoenix King of Omashu. How could they allow this?

….

Ozai was at his wit's end with Kya. He had explained to her what happened to her mother and that she wasn't able to remember anything but the girl was convinced her mother just needed some talking to by her stuffed animal. What the hell was wrong with his children?! Why did they come out with issues?! Was it him?!

"Kya, for the last time, do not bring that Mr. Fluff or whatever that thing is with us! Its staying home!"

Kya ignored her father as she walked past him with Mr. Fluff in arm and climbed into the carriage, taking a seat with Mr. Fluff sitting next to her. She then looked at her father to see if he was getting in or not.

"Are you staying instead?" She asked in her monotone voice.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine! Bring the damn thing!" He climbed in and folded his arms as he sat across from her and Mr. Fluff. "But you and him are staying in our chambers!"

Hama finally showed up and climbed in to sit beside Ozai, raising her brow at the stuffed animal across from her.

"Is this thing really coming with us?" Hama looked at Ozai.

Kya looked to Hama, "Is the she-devil really coming with us?"

Hama glared at the girl.

"If either of you decides to argue on this week venture to Bei Seng Sei, I will throw you both out! I don't care who starts it!" Ozai snapped.

Kya looked back out the window as she pulled Mr. Fluff to her. She didn't care that her father didn't care for Mr. Fluff. She didn't care that people at court whispered about her being a half-wit child. Or a frightening doll-like girl. That's why Mr. Fluff was at her side. So when her father couldn't comfort her or defend her uniqueness, Mr. Fluff could do what he couldn't.

As they were two hours into their travels, Hama eyed the sleeping teenager in front of her and then looked over to Ozai, who was doing the same.

"You suck as a father, you know that?" Hama told him.

Not looking away from his daughter, "I'm starting to acknowledge that. Agni, keeps giving me challenge after challenge with my seeds."

Scoffing, "This one should be easy compared to your oldest son whom overthrew you, your oldest daughter who was a nut-job and you know it, and that bitch boy Zhiar who obviously hates your guts. At least this one cares about you. She's just weird."

"Weird like her mother, I guess." Ozai remembered when he and the waterbender had first gotten to know one another. She was the strangest woman he had ever met. It was what attracted him to her on a basis that wasn't strictly about looks. Maybe this was how Katara was when she was a child which if that was the case, then maybe Kya bringing this giant stuffed animal was fine.

….

Arriving in Bei Seng Sei, Katara held to Arnook's arm as Zhiar walked slightly behind them with the Northern guards following closely behind. She wasn't sure about all of this. Her anxiety had been high since they set sail. Arnook tried to calm her and even distracted her with her focusing on her marital duties to him which seemed to spur a different kind of anxiety for her, Katara still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here.

Seeing the worry still present on his wife's face as they climbed the steep staircase into the palace, Arnook gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Just stay at my side and you have nothing to fear." He tells her.

Katara sighed and looked away from him. Was he sure about that? If Fire Lo- Phoenix King Ozai was immortal, what was it anyone could do to stop him? Was she the only one frightened by this whole thing?

Reaching the peak of the staircase, Katara willed herself to relax. Maybe she needed to calm down. If everyone seemed cool with this, then maybe she should too. Arnook assured her that this has been the way for some time and there hadn't yet been an international issue. The Phoenix King was just contempt with what he had. The entire Southern region of the Earth Kingdom which was three times the size of the Fire Nation. Which was plenty. Not to mention, everyone there had nothing negative to really say about him. Some just said he was aloof and remained unseen by all subjects aside from the palace workers which were a combination of Earth Kingdom natives and Fire Nation rebels and his supporters that followed him.

_I'm just overthinking this, aren't I?_

Katara found herself becoming more accepting the further in they walked into the Palace.

As they reached the inner sanctum where there was a huge courtyard in the center of an intersection of the palace, Katara spotted what looked like her friends all gathered together talking with each other. Her eyes lit up immediately.

Zhiar and Arnook saw this and both felt the need to hurry and do something.

"Now, Katara, we should go get settled into our chambers first. We've had a long journey, I do believe it's wise for you to rest for the baby's sake."

Katara pulled away before he could finish and rushed over to the group.

"Look at your hair, Zuko." Suki chuckled as she grabbed a strand and lifted it up. "Its longer than your father's."

Zuko grinned, "Must get it from my mother's side."

Aang laughed as slapped Sokka on the back, "Doesn't look like you're hair is growing any."

"Because Snoozle cuts his hair every morning." Toph replied.

Sokka slapped Aang on his bald head, "You had nice hair when we first showed up in the Fire Nation. What happened to it?"

"I'm a monk. We shave our heads."

Jee grinned as he stood beside Suki listening to her and her friends chatter. They all seemed happy to see each other after so long. However; in the corner of his eye he saw someone making their way to them and turned to see Katara. His eyes widened.

"Hey, guys!" The waterbender said as she walked up to them and smiled widely.

Every one of them turned their heads to see the waterbender as she held her round stomach and beamed at them.

"Wow, everyone looks so different all of a sudden. Fourteen years, really has gone by." Katara chuckled.

Sokka and Zuko both looked at her with confusion. Aang was more curious than anything. Suki and Toph folded their arms. Jee cringed a little at her as she seemed oblivious to the animosity growing in the air.

Arnook and Zhiar caught up to her, panting as they reached her.

"She doesn't remember." Arnook says as he pulls Katara to him. "She woke thinking we were still at war." He hurried and told them.

Zuko furrowed his brows at Arnook, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing as Zhiar took his mother and convinced her that she needed to rest, Arnook ordered her to go with her son and then turned back to her former friends.

"The last thing she remembers is that you and her were fighting Azula. She doesn't remember anything. Not Zhiar or Kya. Not your father. Not anything after your sister kidnapped her."

Sokka glared at Arnook, "How did this happen?!"

"She's a siren. It happens. Sometimes the memories come back days later but it's been four months and she's clueless." Arnook tells them. "I haven't told her anything other than her being previously married but she doesn't know to whom. She doesn't know that you all are at odds with her. She's like a blank slate almost."

Sokka pushed Aang and Suki aside as he was going back to his guest chambers. Toph hurried behind him. As Suki and Jee looked at Arnook, Zuko scoffed at the Northern Chieftain.

"Does my father know about this? Because this could get ugly very quick."

"I wrote him but he didn't respond back. I don't think he took it well."

"Damn right, I didn't take it well, you Water Tribe piece of shit!" Ozai stormed up to Arnook, grabbing him by his throat, throwing him into the wall.

The Northern Troops aimed their spears at the Phoenix King. Aang looked to Zuko and shook his arm.

"Stop your father before something happens." Aang told Zuko.

Zuko shrugged Aang's hand off of him as he turned to leave, "The Fire Nation has nothing to do with this. We have other issues to deal with." He looked at Aang, "The newly restored Air Nomads, are you all going to enter this conflict?"

Aang sighed and shook his head, "That's not fair, Zuko, but whatever."

Suki pulled Jee with her as Aang and Zuko left. They couldn't say anything. Ozai was their sovereign again. He had control over the Kiyoshi isles and it wasn't like he cared much for them anyway. He'd kill them without a second thought.

Growling as he shifted into his monstrous form, fangs inching out as he was about to end this man, Ozai glared at Arnook.

"You had one job, Arnook! One Agni fucking job!" Ozai punched his fist into the wall next to his head. "Keep my son and my waterbender safe! And you've failed tremendously! I could kill you and wipe clean your armies in a matter of minutes! Do you doubt me?!"

Flinching, "No! Ozai, I swear! This was not expected! I was as baffled as you are!"

"Then what happened to her, you son of a bitch!" Ozai stabbed his long nail into the Chieftain's forehead.

"These things happen, Ozai. Many sirens in my tribe have suffered the same fate. It's usually when something traumatic takes place before the slumber. It gets wiped clean. It's a part of them becoming better than they were." Arnook explained. "I'm sorry, Ozai, but we both know what happened after her kidnapping, she never really healed from any of it. And now she can start over. This is her second chance. Don't take that from her."

Ozai hissed and threw Arnook to the floor and reverted to his normal state and glared at him with a hurt look on his face, "Then what am I supposed to do?! She doesn't remember me! I've been reverted back to her enemy!"

"Oza-"

"We have children together! What happens to them?! Tell me, what do I tell my daughter?!"

"I'm sorry, Oz-"

"Get the fuck out of my face! And stay the hell away from me until I approach you!" Ozai roared.

Arnook gathered himself to his feet and signaled for his guards to hurry and follow him in the opposite direction. As they were half way down the hallway, Arnook looked over his shoulder to see Ozai punch his fist into a wall and he roared again before dropping on his knees.

_You pitiful man. I'm sorry this has happened._ Arnook sighed.

…..

A/N:

Shit is about to get good! All our players are in place. We got Zuko vs Zhiar. Kya Vs Hama. Ozai vs Arnook. Katara Vs. Pretty much everyone. Let's see how our memory lost Waterbender navigates her time in Bei Seng Sei. Will she be able to receive forgiveness for her past transgressions that she no longer remembers? Will she regain her friendships? Will Ozai leave well enough alone? We'll find out soon enough!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Last chapter for the day! They'll be more soon!

Chapter 19:

Katara sat on the edge of her bed as the servants unpacked her luggage. Her friends. Why were they staring at her like that? Why didn't they look happy to see her? Hadn't it been seven years since she had last seen any of them? She was really really confused.

Seeing his mother sitting there in a fit of confusion, Zhiar came up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, mom. Okay? Everyone's probably just tired from their travels."

Nodding her head as that made sense, Katara sighed and laid down on her side. Zhiar kissed her forehead and let her sleep.

As Arnook entered, Zhiar came to him immediately to discuss what to do with Katara. They were really lost on what to do. One wrong slip of word and she could turn into a wreck. Zhiar agreed to deal with Zuko and the others if Arnook watched out for his father and Kya.

"We will have to keep mom from Ozai." Zhiar stated. "He's the bigger issue here."

Arnook agreed. As bad as he felt for the Phoenix King, the Northern Chieftain was not going to let the man have his wife. This was not personal.

…

Hama stroked Ozai's hair as he laid his head in her lap, completely wasted. She was really getting tired of this side of him. It wasn't like him. Allowing himself to be vulnerable like this.

"I guess you just have to start over again. Just make her fall in love with you again." Hama told him as she stroked his hair.

Scoffing drunkenly, "I couldn't tell you why that girl fell in love with me in the first place!"

"Well I could."

"What?"

Grinning as she thought back to Katara back when she was Fire Lady. "You were this handsome older man with incredible physique. Smart and witty. And you were devilishly brooding. Young girls love that." Hama told him.

"She's not a girl anymore."

"Might as well be with that blacked out memory of hers. Besides, she can't be all that satisfied with Arnook. He looks like he couldn't even get it up."

Just thinking about that Northern old fuck having sex with his waterbender made him want to rip the man's throat out. Especially, after what Arnook said just a few months ago about starting a family of his own with her. Agni, Ozai wanted to kill Arnook for far more than Katara losing her memory. He had been holding it in. Biting back every word. And putting up with so much shit these last seven years. And for what?! Katara? She had forgotten everything. All his hard work and effort was for naught.

But Ozai was not leaving it at this. Hama was right. If he could just make her fall for him again it would be no problem. No problem at all. Katara would be his again.

The next day, Ozai woke up with one goal in mind and that was finding the waterbender. Maybe his heart would be at ease if he could just see her again. See those eyes of hers. See her awake and alert.

As he went in search of her, he spotted her with her back to him a little ways down the hall speaking with a servant.

"I'm just looking for my friends, I can't seem to find them." Katara said.

The servant was startled and hurried off. Katara watched as yet another servant ran from her. Why did they all seem afraid of her?

Sighing, "Maybe I should give up?"

This was Ozai's chance. He was just going to walk up to her and introduce himself, swoon her with his good looks and the rest would just follow suit.

However; as Katara turned to the side to go down another hallway, Ozai's eyes did not miss the roundness of her belly. His brows furrowed and immediately he felt rage. _That bastard!_

Arnook was going over a few things with Bei Seng Sei officials when he saw the Phoenix King storming towards him. He didn't know what it was but the look on Ozai's face said enough. The Chieftain quickly dismissed himself and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going, Chieftain?" A woman's voice whispered in his ear and he was paralyzed.

Ozai caught up and shoved his fist in Arnook's gut, causing the man to fall to his knees. The palace guards as well as the Northern troops came rushing over but Hama bloodbended them all to be still.

"Is this what it's come to, Ozai? I thought for sure we could be allies if not friends." Arnook hissed.

Glaring down at him, "Why would I be friends with the man that took my waterbender and impregnated her?!"

"Ozai, she's my wife!"

"And she belongs to me, still!" Ozai said raising his hand to strike the man down, he was sick of playing goody goody. At the end of the day, he was still selfish and ambitious. He wanted what he wanted and would do whatever it took to get it.

Just as he was about to strike Arnook, someone came rushing through the crowd towards them. Ozai watched as the waterbender threw herself over Arnook and glared up at him.

"Stop! Stop harassing my husband!" She shouted.

_Har_assing? He hadn't heard someone accuse him of that ever. But he guessed if one were to see the situation then it definitely looked to be so.

Ozai lowered his hand back to his side and stared at the waterbender. She was giving him that same look she had when they first met. She was frightened of the situation but she was prepared to fight. Agni, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are to put your hands on a Chieftain?!" She hissed and stood up, blocking Arnook.

Stepping up to her, still smirking. "Wouldn't you love to know, Katara."

Her eyes widened at him. _How does he know my name?_

"Hopefully, it'll come to you when we meet again but for now, you've killed my mood. So I'll be leaving." He told her.

Katara growled and spat at him. Hitting him dead in the face. Arnook hurried and grabbed her, pulling away for her own safety as the onlookers all gasped to themselves.

Wiping his face, Ozai looked at her and grinned. "Even without your memory, you haven't changed a bit."

Katara glared at him as he pulled away and pivoted, signaling for Hama to come join him at his side.

"I look forward to seeing you around, waterbender." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Katara was baffled by how he seemed to know her and she hadn't the faintest clue as to who he was. She heard her husband grunt as he struggled to his feet. It brought her back to reality. Quickly, she turned back around to help him up but when she did, he declined her assistance and had his men help him instead.

When on his feet, Arnook looked to her and shook his head.

"Katara, I know you don't remember much nor have I done much to enforce certain protocols but as my wife, you cannot take on my battles for me." He told her. "You must know your place."

The waterbender was about to say something when Arnook hushed her up. "And do not speak back when I correct you."

Her mouth shut as Arnook then told her to return to their chambers for the day. She supposed after getting into trouble that this was only right.

….

Hama sighed and shook her head as she folded her arms and smirked. "I wonder how long she'll last taking orders from him like this."

Ozai had seen enough. Hama had showed him how Arnook had become rather demanding of Katara. Attempting to turn her into some docile wife. He'd laugh at the thought if it didn't anger him so much.

"Where is she now?"

Sniffling as she sat in a soft cushion seat by the large gaping window with the view of the upper ring, Katara tried to pull herself together. But the last few days she had been feeling incredibly helpless. She didn't seem to be able to do anything right. Arnook had to reprimand her several times already for stepping out of line. She was just trying to be helpful but it wasn't her place. Her only job was to tend to his needs in private and do what he asked of her.

Arnook had asked her to stay in their chambers until he returned but she couldn't. She wanted to get out and she did. Even against her son begging her to just listen.

"Pull yourself together, Katara." She squeezed her face together. "You're going to get the hang of this."

"Talking to yourself. That's new."

Katara was startled and jumped out of her seat, holding her stomach as she looked up to see the man from yesterday. "You! What do you want?!"

Ozai smirked as he looked her up and down, "I'm curious. Do you truly remember nothing?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want, you creepy bastard?"

_I guess you don't remember me._ Ozai sighed as his smirk wiped away and he walked around the chair she had been sitting and sat there.

"You can call me whatever you like at this point, I don't think you'll call me by name anyway. Took you three months to use my name before. Anyways, I'm just simply bored and I require your company."

Katara's brow raised. Who was this man? And how the hell did he know her? She tried studying him to see if maybe she could remember but to no veil, she could not. He looked like someone important but she saw no indication other than his obviously expensive clothes and the way he seemed to carry himself. He had the demeanor of someone from the upper class but she couldn't tell by looking at him where he was from. He could literally be Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation but seeing as he was familiar with her maybe he was Earth Kingdom. Only person she knew from the Fire Nation was Zuko.

Giving up her attempt to unveil him, Katara sighed as she went to sit in the other chair. Her gaze dropped from him as she noticed he was staring hard at her.

"So...you know me?" She asked as she shyly looking back to him.

Holding his chin in hand as his elbow rested on the armrest, "Yes, we are acquaintances. Well...sort of." He smirked.

"And how exactly are we acquainted?" She asked.

Smirking wider, "I doubt you'd take well to all the details but let's just say for now, we were close."

_Close?_ Katara wondered how she ended up close with a man like him. He looked mature. Up there in age but he was definitely not looking it. He was handsome. But still, she couldn't see herself being friends with someone like him. He didn't look threatening at the moment but that look on his face when he was harassing her husband told her that he could definitely be a bad guy. He looked like the type to be a bad guy.

"Could you tell me something?" The waterbender asked.

"Depends."

"I can't find my friends. I think they're avoiding me. Do you know why they would be?"

Ozai tilted his head, "You've forgotten everything and you want to know about that?"

"Well, they're all I still remember." Katara said pulling her hair behind her ear.

Watching her, Ozai didn't quite remember her being this meek or nervous. It was like she was someone completely different. Was having a large portion of her memory gone having this effect on her or was this something that came about due to Arnook pushing her to be something she wasn't? Either way, he didn't like it. Katara was a stubborn, strong-willed, foul tempered, mouthy waterbender. This was not her.

"Look, waterbender, I'd tell you everything and anything you wanted to know but it would probably not sit well with you. Besides, your husband wouldn't appreciate it if I did."

The waterbender sighed. "Okay, I guess no one around here can give me the answers I'm looking for." Standing up. "I'll get going and you can entertain yourself, whatever your name is."

As she got up to leave, Ozai sat there wondering whether it was wise to tell her anything at all. She looked like she would be a wreck if he told her. Hell, she didn't even know who she was speaking with and he was sure if she did, that she wouldn't have stuck around. _That or she would-_ he grinned. _That could work._

….

As the meetings for the day ended, Arnook shared dinner with his wife and stepson. Zhiar had a lot to say about the meetings he was able to attend and he seemed engaged in what Arnook discussed from his meetings. Katara played with her food and didn't bother saying a word.

Seeing this, Arnook sighed. "Katara, you're pregnant. Please eat. I don't want our child to be underdeveloped."

Forcing herself to eat, Katara ignored the look she was getting from her son. When it was time to go to bed, Zhiar helped her into bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"Mom, can you please try hard to not make Arnook upset?" He asked her.

Looking at the concern in his eyes, Katara nodded with a small smile. "I'll try harder then."

"Thanks mom." Zhair said kissing her forehead as he ran off.

When she was alone, Katara curled up into her pillow. She sobbed quietly to herself in her pillow. She needed answers. She really did but no one seemed to want to answer them. Everyone either avoided her or refused to say anything. And here she was trying to also be a good enough wife to her husband that she didn't remember marrying. He could be a little easier on her. It wasn't like she was raised like the Northern Women. She wasn't meek or docile. Or graceful and poised. She guessed she just wasn't good enough. Not for Arnook. And maybe not for whoever else she had married before.

In the morning, Katara once again decided not to stay in her chambers and went to search for someone who maybe could tell her something. But to no veil, every servant ran from her and her friends were nowhere to be found.

Finding herself strolling towards one of the courtyards of the enormous palace, Katara sat at the huge fountain and waved her hand around in the water.

_I'm a siren...Arnook says I can push and pull people towards me but I feel like I'm pushing everyone away._ She sighed and looked up when she heard a splash of water come from the other side of the fountain. Her eyes lifted to see a little girl bending a ribbon of water around herself.

"If you give it a try, you could do it too ." Kya said, she had hope that would be a waterbender like her.

Katara stood up as she noticed the girl was talking to the giant stuffed animal in front of her. She smiled to herself as she thought that was the cutest thing she had ever seen. An adorable little waterbender trying to show her toy how to bend. Maybe this was how she did her practice.

Sighing as still couldn't pull off the move, "Its fine. I don't care if you're a bender or not. I still love you, ." Kya returned the water to the fountain and then picked up her stuffed Animal.

As she was about to leave before her father found she had brought out their chambers, Kya saw from the corner of her eyes her mother staring at her curiously and so she stared back.

Seeing the girl staring back, Katara snapped out of her daze and quickly apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry for staring! I just noticed you were a waterbender and all." She said awkwardly. "I don't see many female waterbenders or any, really. Just me." She wasn't getting any less awkward. "And now you."

Kya turned to face her mother and walked over to her with in her hands, "Do you know me?" She asked. Wondering if it were true what he father said.

"No but I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable from staring." Katara said as she bowed her head apologetically to the girl.

Shaking her head, "Why be sorry? You can watch. Everyone watches. I'm different."

Katara could definitely tell this girl was different. She looked like a doll. Beautiful and yet stoic. No expression. Monotone too. But even so, the older of the two could sense the girl was a sweet girl. She meant no harm.

"Different is good." Katara said. "I'm different too, I guess."

"You are?" Kya asked.

Nodding her head as she sat back down at the fountain and smiled at the girl, "I was the only waterbender where I'm from. Maybe now there might be more but when I was growing up, it was just me."

Kya decided to sit beside her, "Did that make you sad that you were different?"

"Sometimes. I felt like it was just me in a world different from everyone else and it was sort of lonely." Katara said as she recalled her childhood.

Kya tilted her head as she looked to her mother and then back to . "That's how it is for me too but I have so it's not too bad."

Katara smiled and looked at the stuffed animal, "So this cute guy is your friend?"

Kya nodded and introduced her to . "My older brother gave him to me as a gift on my birthday last year. We got really close but daddy doesn't really like him."

"Why not?"

"Because he says I'm too old for toys." Kya placed her head on and sighed. "That's probably why he's so lonely himself. He doesn't have his own ."

Katara chuckled at the girl, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh, that's a fine age to be. You should enjoy being young. When I was your age I was out fighting, I didn't get to do stuff girls my age did. I really wish I could have. Maybe I would have had a too." Katara says. "Plus, I have a son that's your age too. Maybe you can introduce him to ."

Kya shook her head, "I'm not good with people my age."

"Awe, why?"

"Because they're all imbeciles." Kya says.

Katara laughed again. "Well, I promise my son isn't an imbecile. He's actually very smart. Maybe smarter than me. I wouldn't be surprised. But you'd like him."

Kya looked back to her toy and sighed as she hugged him closer to her. "Do you have a daughter?" Wondering if Arnook and Zhiar at least mentioned anything about her.

"Yes." Katara sighed somberly. "I do but I recently woke from a long sleep and I can't remember a lot. Including her. What kind of mother can't remember her own child? I know I'm the worse."

Kya shook her head, "I know she'll understand. You can't help it. Maybe you can just start over with her when you see her."

"You think?"

Kya nodded. "Plus, if you give her lots of sweets, I doubt she could complain."

Katara chuckled. "I guess when I do meet her I'll be sure to bring lots of sweets for her to make up for forgetting her."

The two sat there talking a little more before Hama showed up to retrieve Kya. But when she did, she smirked at the sight of Kya speaking with her mother.

Sensing the hag's presence, Kya looked from her mother to the ominous presence.

"Your father won't be happy that you let leave the chambers." Hama said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kya rolled her eyes as she stood up and started towards her, "Shut up, Hama." She said, her lighthearted demeanor shifting.

Katara was a little surprised by the way she sense the girl's mood had changed upon seeing this woman. Was this her mother? The waterbender stood up and decided to introduce herself. Holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Katara." Katara smiled.

Smirking as Kya pushed past her, "Oh I know you, little mrs. Chieftain's wife. You and I actually know each other."

"Oh, I apologize. My memory is gone so I really don't remember anything from the last 14 to 16 years." Katara told her, still trying to smile.

Smirking as she walked up to Katara, "Oh but we've known each other before you were kidnapped."

_Kidnapped?! What is she talking about?_ Katara's brows furrowed in curiosity. _Wait- didn't that girl call this woman-_

"The name's Hama."

Katara's eyes widened as she gaped at the woman. That couldn't be. Hama was an old woman. This woman here was young and beautiful. She didn't look more than thirty.

Hama watched as Katara took off without saying another word. She sighed and turned to see Kya glaring at her.

"I'm telling daddy."

"Tell him, you damn brat!" Hama spat as she pushed the girl with her hand to her head.

…

A day went by and once again, Katara had left her chambers. This time, she was hoping to find that teen girl. She was such a cute girl and she had an air of innocence to her that made Katara's heart swoon. She didn't know why but after meeting her, despite her mother being that creepy woman, the waterbender wanted to see her again.

Somehow knowing exactly where she was, Katara saw the girl twirling around with .

"Are you going to stare again?" Kya asked as she continued twirling. "Or are you going to join us?"

Katara giggled as she went over to the little girl to play with her. They held one another's hand as well as 's and danced in a circle.

Zhiar was rushing to the meeting his stepfather was in with the notes he left behind. He didn't want Arnook to look bad on his talking points. However; as he ran past the courtyard, he heard his mother's voice and looked over to see she wasn't in her chambers but was instead out of them. Not only that but she was interacting with Kya. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure you should be waterbending?" Kya asked.

Katara shrugged, "I guess as long as I'm not doing anything too extraneous, I should be fine."

The two waterbenders were trying to see if they could make a huge bubble. It was a little child-like for a thirty-three year old woman to be trying to do with a fourteen year old but Katara couldn't help but have been curious when the little girl suggested they make a huge bubble with them in it.

As they bended for the bubble to get bigger and bigger, Kya saw Zhiar approaching towards them.

"Mom." Zhiar said stabbing the bubble with his finger, popping it.

Water fell on both the waterbenders and they were drenched. Kya glared at Zhiar as he eyed with an indifferent gaze and then looked to his mother that was chuckling.

"Mom, you're not sup-"

Before he could say anything, it would seem the meeting his stepfather was in had released early because Zhiar could hear his voice and he didn't sound happy at all.

"Katara! What did I say about leaving our chambers?!" Arnook marched over to her and took her hand, pulling the waterbender with him.

"But I don't want to stay locked away all day." Katara told him as she let him tug her along.

Zuko watched the scene and looked at his father that looked pissed off. Aang placed his hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Doesn't look like Arnook wants Katara to know the truth." The monk said.

Sokka scoffed as he pushed past them both, "Let me go see what the hell Arnook is doing. This is ridiculous!"

Suki shook her head, "I get we have our issues with her but this isn't exactly fair guys. In her head, we're all still friends."

"Doesn't take away what she did." Zuko spat.

Rolling her eyes, "Get out of your feelings, Zuko. You know your relationship wouldn't have lasted with her."

"I'm with Sparky. Just because Katara doesn't remember doesn't just automatically mean we forgive her." Toph folded her arms.

Aang shook his head in shame, "Am I the only one here that things even if she did remember that we should be willing to sort things out with her? Not like we gave her a chance to explain herself."

"Whatever twinkletoes. We all know how you feel about peace and love and that bullshit." Toph stated. "You never did get your hands dirty during the war. The rest of us had to for you. And if we have to hold a grudge for you, then spirits be damned, we will. But I'm not forgiving sugar queen anytime soon."

"If she wants forgiveness, she's going to have to start by remembering and then begging." Zuko stated as he eyed his father that was just standing there, spaced out or something.

While the adults were talking, the twins had been glaring at one another until Zhiar finally spoke up.

"Stay away from her. I don't want you giving away too much." Zhiar told her.

"She's my mother too."

"Not anymore." Zhiar spat as he turned around.

Kya's eyes glowed black and her skin glowed gold as she reached for Zhiar with her black claws. Grabbing his shoulder, she pulled him to her and opened her mouth wide, showing off her fangs before chomping down on her brother's neck. She could think of nothing. Not a single thought. It was instinctual. To kill him. He was a threat. He was the enemy. Her adversary. He had to be killed.

The group of adults saw this and gaped. Ozai cursed under his breath as he saw Kya lose it again. He was starting to doubt she was merely a siren. She had to be a cross between him and Katara because the girl was just down right scary.

Hurrying over to them, Ozai grabs Kya from behind and yanks her off Zhiar. But the girl wasn't going to let go until she knew for sure that her mission was accomplished. So when her father ripped her off of her brother, she ripped off a chunk of Zhiar's neck.

Zuko gaped at the scene along with his friends as they watched Zhiar collapse over reaching for his neck.

Holding onto Kya, Ozai gaped at his son falling over with part of his neck missing.

Kya spit out the chunk of Zhiar and reverted back to her normal self, pushing herself out of her father's hold that had weakened. She went to stand over her brother's corpse and spit on him.

"If anyone, even you, tries to take my mom from me, I will kill you." Kya said as she looked up to the people that were her mother's so-called friends and looked back down at Zhiar and kicked him. "Get up, already. I know you're not dead."

Zhiar's hand flinched as he had been covering where she had bit him and slowly but surely, he made it on his knees. His eyes hazy as he looked up at her while she stood in front of him. Dropping his hand from his neck, it was revealed that his neck was completely healed.

Ozai's brows furrowed as did Zuko's.

"Stop looking at me, you fucking weirdo!" Zhiar hissed as he tried to gather his bearings. He had never been killed before but he knew he was like his father. He learned that when he had an accident while training with the whale tooth dagger his grandfather gave him. He slipped and stabbed himself only to have the wound heal completely in seconds.

Kya backhanded him as she glared at him, "I don't care how many times I have to kill you, I will! She's my mom too! You're not going to keep me from seeing her! You or that sorry ass Chieftain!"

As Kya walked over to where was, she left, ignoring the eyes on her. She didn't care. She was going to see her mother and anyone that stopped her, she was going to kill.

Ozai looked at Zhiar and clenched his teeth as he then looked away, going after Kya.

As for the others watching, Aang and Suki looked at Zuko.

"What the hell was that?!" Suki couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Its like you and Azula but way worse!" Aang stated.

Zuko agreed. He and Azula got into petty fights and there were times where it was nearly to the death. But it was never that intense. And what Kya did was animalistic. He had never seen his youngest sister outside of her stoic demeanor. She was a little mean and cold at times but she wasn't vicious. Not like that. Her feelings for her mother had caused her to be that upset. He couldn't imagine what would happen to someone if they did something to her father.

"I don't know what happened but his heart definitely stopped for a good fifty seconds." Toph told them. "He's a phoenix."

It would definitely seem so. Zuko sighed as he looked away from his little brother. One Phoenix was enough but two was too much. Especially one like Zhiar. This was bad news.

"Hey, Zuko, aren't you going to go help your brother?"

Scoffing as he then hissed out loud enough for Zhiar to hear him, "I'm going to check on Kya." And walked off.

Aang furrowed his brows after the Fire Lord as Suki shook her head, "I think it's best if we stay out of this feud."

"She's right twinkletoes. We're not like them. They can attack each other and bounce back but if they turn on us, we're staying down. Even you." Toph could feel the murderous tension between every last member of that fuck-show family. They'd be wise to not involve themselves.

…..

Arnook wasn't trying to make Katara feel like she was completely wrong for wanting to get out. She should be allowed to leave as she pleased. She wasn't a child and he didn't want to treat her as such but he was concerned for her. He didn't want her hearing something that was going to confuse her more or cause her to be distressed. He was only looking out for her. This was for the best.

"Think of only this child of ours, Katara. Please. Once you give birth, I will tell you everything, I promise you that." Arnook told her.

Katara nodded her head. _I'm so sick of hearing that!_ Was she really supposed to just accept that? Believe that? And what did that have to do with her spending time with that girl?

At this point, Katara was just done with this all and got up while Arnook was talking to go to the bathroom and soak. She didn't want to hear anymore. He was obviously hiding something from her. And that was something she refused to accept. He should just come out with it. But no. She was supposed to just take this like some good Northern wife! She wasn't even Northern! So he couldn't expect her to behave or react like a Northern woman.

Soaking in lukewarm water, Katara blew bubbles and stared off into space. She was sick of this shit already.

"If you can't leave, then I can just come here."

Katara turned her head to see the girl from before kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on the bathroom lounge chair.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm a siren. Traveling from one body of water to the next is one of our talents." Kya told her mother.

"You're a siren too?!" Katara's eyes widened.

Kya nodded. "I can show you some cool things. I know you live in the North and they don't teach women much but I don't hail from either of the tribes."

Katara was so very curious about this little girl. She was fascinating and it made her happy that the girl seemed to want to be around her just the same.

"Sure! Show me everything you know!" Katara was determined to learn. Maybe this could help her learn the truth.

For the first time in a long time, Kya cracked a smile that she could feel all the way up to her eyes. It was like before when her mom would teach her. Only this time it was the other way around. This made the little siren very happy.

"You can't keep hiding the truth from my sister." Sokka told him. "I'm in support of this relationship but you're not helping yourself. Katara will seek out the truth and I know that Phoenix bastard would be more than happy to tell her everything."

Arnook knew that much but Katara's mental wellbeing meant more to him. He would handle Ozai but for now, Katara didn't need to know. Once the baby was born, perhaps so but not now. She would be a mess.

"Sokka, your sister has a chance to go back to before she became what she was like after the war. I need your help and your friends to try with me to help Katara." Arnook told him.

Sokka eyed Arnook. "I'll have to speak with them but I doubt they'll be up to it."

"Just try. That's all I ask."

The newly instated Southern Chieftain sighed. "Fine."

….

It was midnight before Ozai saw that Kya had returned. He was sitting on the sofa with dozens of piles of paperwork and scrolls surrounding him. He only glanced her way as she walked past them after leaving the bathroom.

"You've been seeing your mother?" He asked her.

Kya paused and looked at him. "Yes." She answered simply.

"How is she?"

"She's different. Not quite happy but she's not miserable like before. She's just lonely but she's okay whenever me and come around."

"So she's met your toy."

"She says she wants one. I'll ask Zuko if he can take me to go find a big stuffy so she can have one."

Ozai waved his hand, telling her that she could go on. He wasn't going to reprimand her for what she did to Zhiar because honestly, he felt the same way about how Arnook was handling this situation. He was killing his own relationship with Katara and Ozai knew it was just a matter of time before Katara got fed up. At the end of the day, Ozai knew that girl whether she remembered him or not and Katara didn't like being held back from the truth or left out of the loop.

….

Zuko was pleased to see his little sister was in her usual mood today when she had come to him asking for him to take her into town. He was seriously worried about the little girl after yesterday but his father told him it wasn't the first time she had acted out like that. She didn't handle distress well and whatever that was that she turned into yesterday seemed to come out whenever she had had too much.

But with today being a leisure day for all those attending the summit, Zuko had some time on his hands to spend with the fourteen year old.

Holding her brother's hand as his fiery sentient guards followed them into the market of the upper ring of Bei Seng Sei, Kya looked around for a shop that would be selling what she was looking for.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" Zuko asked his sister.

She nodded her head. "That stuffed animal you bought me. I need to find one that's as big as that one."

"I thought you liked the one you had. Have you gotten bored with it?"

" and I have a flawless relationship. No one is better suited to be my companion but this one I am searching for, this one is for my mom." Kya told him. "She's lonely and I know she'll feel better when she has her own stuffed animal."

Zuko looked at his sister. "How is she lonely? She has Arnook and Zhiar."

"Arnook is a husband she was told she married and while she's known him before the gap in her memory, he's a stranger to her. And while she seems to be fine with Zhiar, he's too much on the side of Arnook, that she feels ganged up on by the two of them. The only people that she feels will help her anxiousness and loneliness are avoiding her like the plague. She's only cured when me and are around but we can't always be around. She needs someone who will never leave her side." Kya explained.

As much as he was holding onto this grudge towards Katara, the way his sister was describing her was sort of pitiful and that was something he had felt towards Katara since the war ended. He sighed and looked around as well for a shop that sold toys. Maybe Katara would be at some ease if she had something to hold onto when everything seemed fleeting to her.

Finding exactly what she was looking for, Kya had Zuko buy it for her and she carried it back. As they arrived back at the palace, Kya left Zuko's side to run off to see her mother. He watched her and sighed. She told him that Katara didn't realize that she was her daughter yet. She said when the truth comes out that she will tell her mother but for now, she didn't want to ruin her shot at having a relationship with her mother. Zuko really didn't like how things were going right now.

Knocking on the door, Kya waited with her stuffy in hand. A Northern servant answered the door and she pushed right past the woman, hurrying inside. The servant went to alert the Chieftain that Kya had barged into their chambers.

Arnook came to greet the girl before she was able to make it to her mother.

"Kya, dear."

Looking at her stepfather with her usual dull gaze, "What do you want, Arnook?"

"Wondering the same thing." He grinned.

"If you don't step aside, I will start a war between the North and Omashu." Kya told him coldly.

Arnook's grin wiped clean from his face as he stepped aside for the little girl. He heard what she did to Zhiar and what she said. The girl was going to kill anyone in her way of her mother. But seeing as Katara didn't know the girl was her daughter, Arnook wasn't stressing it too much. Seemed Kya knew the risks involved in her mother knowing that much. It would lead to her discovering something else.

Showing up in her mother's room, Kya went over to where her mother was sitting reading a book to keep occupied.

"Here. You're own but you have to name him something else, is already taken." Kya handed the giant stuffed animal to her mother.

Katara's eyes lit up, "Aww! Thank you!" She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Big brother Zuko took me to go get it." Kya told her.

Katara looked at the girl strange suddenly. "Big brother Zuko?"

Kya nodded as she inwardly smirked. "Yes. Fire Lord Zuko is my older brother."

Blue eyes widened. _What?! When did Zuko get another little sister?! And why is she a waterbender?! Wait but that means-_

"How are you two related?" Katara asked carefully.

"Our father is Phoenix King Ozai."

"Your father is HIM?!" Katara was so shocked. _Wait! What the hell?! How would he have a daughter that's a waterbender?! Was she adopted?! And if so, why would he adopt a waterbender?!_

Katara looked at the little girl and somehow just noticed that her eyes were gold. _No, she's not adopted. Those are definitely gold eyes._

Kya tilted her head, "Do you not like me anymore now that you know?"

Snapping out of her shock, Katara quickly reassured the little girl. "No! Never! I'm just shocked. I didn't realize before." She said chuckling in bewilderment. "I would have never thought. You're just so sweet and innocent. I couldn't imagine that man being your father."

Feeling reassured, "Well he's different now." Kya told him. "Even big brother Zuko says so."

_Even Zuko thinks so?_

"Do you want to meet my dad and see for yourself? I know he'd like to see you."

Shaking her head as she chuckled, "Oh no, I couldn't. He's like a big time royal and to be quite honest, I'm sort of terrified of the thought of him."

"That's okay. A lot of people are. But he's just aloof and doesn't like people. My mom told him one time that he's just shy and I kind of agree." Kya told her.

_Shy?! I would never have thought someone would use that kind of word to describe_ _someone like him_. Katara was really taken aback here.

Shrugging, "I guess you'll see him around soon enough." Kya sighed. "I've gotta get going. is sort of waiting for me. I'll bring him by tomorrow and we can have our stuffies meet."

"Sure! That'll be great!" Katara hugged the stuffed animal as the girl then left.

Looking at the stuffy she was holding, _could that girl really be Ozai's daughter?_ She really didn't believe it but when she thought about it, the girl did have Azula's eyes.

…

Arnook had felt that keeping Katara in their chambers all day would be pointless as Kya was coming by nearly everyday now. And seeing as the girl agreed to say nothing to her mother about the past, the Chieftain saw no harm in letting her around her mother. Besides, what kind of man would he be to deny a child to see their mother? So Katara was free to leave the chambers.

The waterbender decided to see if the girl was at the fountain in the courtyard today but didn't see her. She went searching the halls for the little girl and could not find her. However; as she looked down another corridor in the labyrinth that was this palace, Katara spotted Zuko. And the only way she was able to recognize him was the scar on his face and the crown in his high tied ponytail.

"Zuko." She said and watched him turn around.

Having heard his name called, Zuko turned around to see Katara standing a little ways away from him with a small but obvious belly. He hadn't really looked at her, he could tell. Not realizing before that she was pregnant.

As she walked up to him with a joyous look on her face as if she had found what she had been looking for, Zuko just stared at her as if she were already annoying him but she took it as him being his usual brooding self.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around at all. I looked everywhere for you and the gaang." Katara told him.

"We've been busy." He told her.

"Oh yeah! Well," she chuckled. "I guess I got it easy compared to the rest of you."

A part of him cringed at that statement.

"But how are you? Besides being busy. I bet you're an amazing Fire Lord." Katara told him.

Rubbing his neck as he felt uncomfortable, "I've been well. Being Fire Lord wasn't what I was hoping but it's what I expected."

"As long as you're giving it your all, I'm not too concerned. You're determined and have a good heart. So I know you're doing great!" Katara said encouragingly.

It got quiet as Zuko really didn't know what to say and honestly, didn't want to say anything. Picking up on the awkwardness, Katara remembered what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, have you seen your sister around? I'm trying to find her." Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

Katara tilted her head, "Is there something wrong? You don't really seem like you want to talk to me."

"Because I don't." Zuko said as he turned away and started walking away.

The waterbender stood there a little confused. _Did something happen between me and Zuko?_

…

Katara was starting to give up looking for the little girl. Maybe she was just not feeling good today or maybe her father was having her do something. Who knew? But Katara sat out in the courtyard where she had met the girl with her stuffy that she named Mr. Flippers since the stuffy reminded her of an otter-penguin. She was hoping the little girl would come by and find her here.

Sighing as she squeezed tighter as she was getting a little anxious, Katara thought about how Zuko didn't seem interested in talking with her. Was that just how he was now? Or did something happen between them? It must have.

When she woke, all she remembered was having just gotten attacked by Azula and at that time, she and Zuko were-

"Is that worry I see in your brows?"

Katara looked up to see that strange man from before leaning over in her face. She practically jumped back and was about to fall in the fountain when he caught her arm and pulled her forward to keep her from falling.

Steadying herself, Katara looked up and glared at him. "What the hell do you want, creep?"

"Creep? I don't see you for almost a week and you call me a creep." Ozai couldn't help but chuckle.

Sucking her teeth, "I'm not dealing with this today. If you want someone to entertain you I heard the Earth King is allowing his harem to opened to guests." Katara said as she got up.

Mocking disappointment, "oh but I was really hoping to speak with you. Maybe jog your memory on who I am."

"I really don't care to remember you. I'm sure even if I did, I'd still be just as annoyed with you as I am now. I'm leaving."

Ozai saw her leaving the courtyard and just as she did, he blurted out. "I know where that girl is you're looking for."

Katara paused and turned around.

He knew that's who she was waiting for, out here by herself. She even had that stuffed animal he knew Kya gave her. Maybe letting Kya bring that stuffed animal was a good idea.

"Come with me." Ozai told her as he walked ahead of her.

Without further direction, Katara followed behind the odd man and eyed the back of his head. _Who was this guy?_ Her curiosity got the better of her and began her interrogation.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. I don't live there anymore." Ozai replied. _And so we begin._ He knew Katara was just dying to know who he was and she would find out. _Soon enough._

Scoffing, "Then when did we meet?"

"A while ago."

_How very specific._ Katara rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"54."

"Oh, so you do know how to answer questions?" Katara scoffed as she continued following behind him.

"This is simply you and I's dynamic, Katara. You want what you want and I tease you for it."

"Yeah, well I don't like being teased very much." She told him.

And he paused to look over his shoulder, "Oh I know you don't, waterbender. It would be boring if you did."

Katara felt a little strange from the way he looked at her and she gulped. Noticing this, Ozai smirked and then proceeded showing her the way.

Regaining herself, "You said we were acquainted, close. Could you tell me how that happened?"

"You'd know that better than I." He told her. "But to put it simply, we were forced to put up with each other but eventually got over ourselves and the story goes on."

"Forced? How? Why?" Katara asked. "Were we prisoner together or something? Is that how you met me?"

Ozai stopped again but this time turned around and looked at her. "You could say that."

Groaning as she rolled her eyes, "I'm so sick of this! Just give me a straight answer! Who the hell are you?!"

"Daddy?" The two looked to the left and saw a pair of double doors were opened with Kya standing outside of them.

_Daddy?_ Katara thought as she looked from the girl to where her eyes were and gaped. _Daddy?!_

Ozai grinned as he took her hand while she was struck with shock and brought it to his lips, "I'm Phoenix King Ozai but you can just call me Ozai. I'll permit you to."

Katara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted, dropping her stuffed animal. Ozai caught her.

"So do we win?" Kya asked while holding .

Smirking at her, "Tell that toy of yours that I'm grateful for his assistance."

"I told you would fix our problems." Kya said.

….

A/N:

Sorry! I just love writing Kya! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be back soon with more.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

I'm back! Two Chapters tonight!

Chapter 20:

Arnook was not pleased with Ozai for a second and he made sure to make the man aware of this.

"Stay away from her! You've done enough!" Arnook told him.

Ozai threw his hand over Arnook's face and threw him into the wall. The servants screamed and went to get the guards.

The Phoenix King eyed Arnook as he held his head into the wall. "I'm nearing my limit, Arnook. Do you want to live?"

"Of course!" He hissed.

"Then let it be Katara's decision of whether she wants to know the truth or not." Ozai told him.

"But she's pregnant! I don't want her to be in distress!"

Removing his hand from the Chieftain, "I guess you better tell her something or things will get ugly and I'm all for the ugly right now."

Arnook eyed Ozai as the man proceeded to leave and once he was gone, the Chieftain went to check on his wife. She was sitting up in bed staring at the hand the Phoenix King kissed when introducing himself. Why did it feel familiar?

"Katara."

Katara looked up and over to Arnook. "Yes?"

Arnook sighed as he came over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge of it, pulling her to him. Embracing her, the Chieftain knew Ozai was going to be pursuing her. And there wasn't much he could do to stop it. All he could do was make Katara see that her place was here with him and that she needn't look anywhere else.

"You've frightened me, Katara." Arnook tells her. "I thought I surely I would have lost you and our child."

Katara could feel him shaking and knew he had truly been concerned. Her hands pressed to his back as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was him." She told Arnook.

Pulling away as he looked her over, "Its fine." Brushing her hair away from her face. "Did he do anything to you?"

Shaking her head, "No. I was just shocked and fainted."

Arnook pulled her back to him and stroke the back of her head. "I only want for you to be safe, Katara. I'm sorry if I've come off insensitive to your feelings but here, we cannot be too careful."

….

Zhiar couldn't have felt more at ease since arriving when he saw that his mother was putting in effort to make his stepfather pleased. She began sharing his bed and tending to him as a good wife would. He was pleased that despite his mother wanting to know more, she no longer asked any questions about the past. Seemed she was trying to just accept what was and deal with what is.

While his mother was looking at the garden view from her balcony, Zhiar came up behind her to see what she was looking at. His eyes narrowed when he saw his twin sister playing with their older brother. A game of tag.

"Mom, would you like to go for a walk?" Zhiar offered.

Turning to smile at him, "I'd like that."

In the garden, Kya water whipped Zuko by his ankles and caused him to fall over. When her brother tried getting up, she quickly took off running with in her arms.

As she went and hid in a bush, Kya noticed that her mother and Zhiar were nearby. Waterbending a small sheet of ice over her hand, the little siren saw they had just entered the garden. Poking her head out the bush, to which Zuko grabbed her, declaring he won, Kya gestured for him to lend her his ear.

"Zhiar is here. Get him away from my mother." Kya told him.

Entranced by Kya's siren abilities, Zuko put her on her feet and went over to where his brother and Katara were.

Seeing Zuko approaching them, Zhiar hissed under his breath. _What does this asshole want?!_

Smirking as he looked down at his younger brother, "Zhiar."

"Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara looked between her son and Zuko. "You two know each other?"

"I don't see how I wouldn't know my own b-"

"B-Bard! I used to play an instrument for Fire Lord Zuko when you had stayed in the Fire Nation for a few years after the war." Zhiar hurried to cut off Zuko. "I was only five but he said I was his bard from that day forward."

Zuko smirked.

"Come, your majesty, shouldn't we go discuss those plans we had for global peace? I'm very interested in knowing your take." Zhiar grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him along.

Katara was a little baffled to see her son be so forward with Zuko. She didn't think he would be allowed to touch him like that. However; she didn't think too much on the matter as she saw the Phoenix King's daughter and . She couldn't hold back her smile.

"Lady Katara, I haven't seen you in three days. Are you avoiding me?" Kya asked as she walked up to her mother and reached for her hand to hold.

Katara shook her head, "Never. I was just busy being a good wife."

Kya tilted her head, "A good wife?"

"Yes." Katara told the little girl. "When you grow up and marry your husband, it is your job to serve him."

Kya looked away from her mother and out to the garden, "Daddy says if the man is not worthy of being served then I can do as I like. He says marriage goes both ways."

"He said that?" Katara found that hard to believe.

Nodding her head, "But I don't want to get married."

"And why not?" Katara asked.

"Because I'm a siren. I can live for thousands of years. I don't want to have to fall in love over and over again. I don't want my heart to break." Kya said as she hugged . "I watched it happen to both my parents and I don't want to know what it feels like."

Katara furrowed her brows at the little girl.

Kya looked up at her, "Daddy doesn't want anyone but my mom but she moved on and married someone else."

"I thought that wom-"

"The hag is my Caregiver. Nothing more." Kya told her.

Sighing as Katara led the girl to a stone bench and set beside her.

"So your mother was a waterbender that married your father?"

Kya nodded and talked about her mother. Starting with how her father was told by the council to marry the waterbender. "They didn't like each other at once but daddy says he was curious about her." And eventually her father and mother fell in love but when the war ended, it tore them apart for seven years. And then some other man came along and tore her mother from them both for another seven years.

"Her husband won't let you see her? But you're her daughter?!" Katara said very upset to find this out.

Shaking her head, "He promised my father nothing would happen to her and yet, she doesn't even recognize me after all these years."

Something was starting to dawn on her but before it could, Zhiar showed up drenched wet.

"Zhiar!" Katara stood up and walked over to him. "What happened?!"

Glaring at his sister as his mother pulled him to her, "It would seem I offended the Fire Lord and he shoved me into a fountain."

Katara looked at her son, "Zuko did this?!"

Kya glared at Zhiar as their mother went off to confront Zuko.

"Are you trying to start a war?" Kya asked.

Smirking, "You're not exactly playing fair right now. I'm evening the playing field."

"You're going to get someone killed, Zhiar. Don't you care about Arnook?" She asked him.

Zhiar felt the rage in him build, "If anything happens to Arnook, I will kill you and dad!" He threatened.

Kya rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet, "Then stop trying to hog mom to yourself and that old bastard will live." She shoved her brother on his bottom.

Besides the issue of mom, Kya was personally fed up with Zhiar after how he treated her and dad. He had no right. And what he was doing now was not helping anyone. He thought himself so noble and just but Kya couldn't see how he was. Her brother was a moron and a selfish brat. Her father called it, Zuko called it, and now she was. Zhiar was going to be a huge problem in the coming future and she would be prepared for when she'd have to put him down.

…..

Zuko was in the halls having a conversation with his father when they both noticed the pregnant waterbender marching up to them. They could tell by the look on her face that she was in a sour mood.

Clasping his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I can tell you now, if you strike her back, I will tear your heart from your chest." Ozai told him.

The Fire Lord was confused up until Katara was upon him and she backhanded him so hard he lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Ozai tried not to laugh and looked the other way.

Glaring at Zuko, "You pushed my son into a fountain?!"

Zuko looked up at her with a scowl, "You dare put your hands on me, peasant?!"

"Peasant?! When did I start being a peasant to you again?! You know what?! Fuck it, I don't care! Whatever must have happened between us, I don't give a damn! I don't even remember! But if you touch my son again, I will bloodbend your heart from your chest!"

Zuko looked up at his father who was snickering behind his fist as he looked away, _son of a bitch! You saw this coming!_

"And you!"

"Huh?" Ozai looked back at her unable to hide his amusement.

"Did you put him up to this?!" Katara shouted.

"I don't even know what's going on." Ozai told her.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Fine. You can get in line with everyone else, waterbender."

Katara was seriously frustrated with this guy. He acted like nothing fazed him. As if it was all some joke. And it wasn't. Regardless of what his daughter told her today, she found it hard to believe someone like him was capable of being in love or taking anything seriously.

Dropping her gaze from him to Zuko, "I'm warning you both! Stay away from my family!"

And with that, Katara stormed off.

Zuko gathered himself to his feet and glared at his father. "You knew she was going to do that!"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yes, so let's go tell her husband. I'm sure he'll have to reprimand her for injuring the Fire Lord."

"But it barely even hur-"

Ozai punched Zuko in the jaw. "I'm sure that hurt." Zuko was laying on the floor. "Now let's go. Arnook needs to punish his hotheaded wife."

….

"But I didn't even hit him that hard!" Katara stated.

Arnook shook his head, "You broke his jaw!"

"I did not!" She told him. "And even if I did, he shoved my son into a fountain."

"Zhiar can defend himself. He's a young man. He doesn't need his mother coming to his aid. Know your place, Katara!"

"What place?! I'm Southern Water Tribe! I'm a warrior! I helped teach the Avatar! I fought one of your best master waterbenders just to learn the proper ways to bend! My place is where I say it is!" Katara spat. "If you're so threatened by who I am, then why did you marry me?!"

Arnook looked at her and shook his head. "Stay in here. Don't leave. And no guests. We'll talk later."

The Northern Chieftain was really starting to get annoyed with this. Katara was fine until he brought her here. She was fine until Ozai started plotting. He needed to settle this with that man.

Ozai stared at Arnook while sitting in his chair with both hands on the armrest. Zuko was sitting on a sofa with his arms resting on the back of it while Hama sat with her arms and legs crossed beside him. Across from them was Kya and , who were in their own little world.

"What can I do for you, Arnook?" Ozai asked, a little annoyed by the man's presence at the moment.

The Chieftain's face didn't betray the frustration he was feeling. "I want to know how you tamed Katara and I want to know now or I'll tell her everything."

Zuko and Hama snickered to themselves while Ozai smirked.

"Tell her, aren't you just giving us what we want?" Zuko scoffed as he chuckled.

Arnook looked at Zuko, " Yes but from how I saw things, your father forced himself on Katara and challenged her to Agni Kai when she refused him. There's evidence of both but she doesn't have to know the details in between." Arnook looked back to Ozai. "I can tell her whatever I want and she would believe me before she believes you. As it stands, you're still her enemy! She doesn't know anything more."

Ozai stood up and backhanded Arnook to the ground and glared at him, "You want to tame my waterbender? That's how you do it." And the Phoenix King stepped over Arnook as his children and Hama followed behind him.

Zuko went to his father's side, "You want him to backhand, Katara?"

"If he does, it'll make her hate him." Ozai told him.

Hama smirked, "Oh you are wicked, Ozai."

"I have my moments." He told them.

Kya hugged and whispered in his ear, "Dad is crazy."

…

For the next few days, Katara had been forced to stay in her seperate room. Only servants were allowed in to bring food and clean. She was expected to eat everything, which she did but it only made her sick and she ended up throwing up. Whenever this happened, Zhiar would help her to bed and try to comfort her.

Zhiar felt conflicted when seeing his mother cry about how she wasn't a good enough wife. He knew she couldn't help it. She was just being herself but Arnook had expectations and Zhiar couldn't deny that his stepfather was just looking out for them. So he just tried to remind her that there was always tomorrow to do better.

One day, Zhiar figured maybe if he went over a few scrolls with her, maybe she would get it. So he brought some out to her.

"Here." Zhiar laid out a few scrolls for her. "You can read how to be a proper lady. They're from all over. The Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation."

Katara looked at them all and then to her son, "But I don't know how to read, Zhiar."

Zhiar scratched his head. He remembered her reading to him all the time but maybe she didn't learn until his father came into the picture.

"Well, I can read them to you." He told her. "Pick which one you want to go over."

Katara looked over the label of each of them and decided she would pick the one with the neatest writing. However; when she picked the one with the red ribbon on it, she noticed that for some reason, she knew exactly what it said.

Zhiar saw her lift the scroll to her face and look over it. He then saw her open it.

"Zhiar?" She asked from behind the scroll.

"Yes, mom."

"How am I able to read this?" She asked.

_Well shit._

Several minutes later, Zhiar was chasing his mother down the hall. She wouldn't listen to him. Even after he explained that it didn't really matter. However; she seemed hellbent on finding Zuko.

When she did, Zhiar saw his father there and hurried up to her to grab her but she shrugged him off and proceeded.

"Zuko." She said.

Turning around, "Here to slap me again?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Actually no and I apologize for that but I'm here because I have a question." Katara said.

Zuko looked around to see his brother head this way but quickly turned around when their eyes met, "Hurry up before you accuse me of doing something else to your son."

Sighing as she reached for a scroll in her pocket and held it out to him, "I can read this."

Eyeing the label, "How to be a lady. Wow, good to know you're interested in becoming one."

"Stop with the sass, Zuko."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how you reading this is important."

Scoffing as she rolled her eyes, "Zuko, I grew up in the South Pole. We never learned to read and plus, this is in Fire Nation script. How come I can read it?"

Zuko took the scroll and looked at her, holding it up so that his father could take a look at it. "Did you teach her?"

Taking the scroll and looking over it, "So you want to be a lady, Katara?" He turned around and looked at her.

She eyed Ozai strangely and took a step back. Katara hadn't noticed him there. He was standing behind Zuko with his back turned to her seeming to be talking with someone. That someone being that woman, Hama.

Seeing her take a step back, Ozai didn't very well like it but he could see his presence made her uneasy.

"You were taught to read and write. I had the best tutors teach you." He told her.

"But why?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Ask your husband." Ozai scoffed. "And while your at it, tell him to go fuck himself. You shouldn't be reading this crap."

Katara watched him toss it out the window before walking off with Zuko. She stared after him as if he had said something unbelievable. Hama saw this and smirked.

"Handsome, isn't he?" She asked Katara as she came up to her.

"What?! I'm married! And even if I wasn't, I'm not interested!"

Smirking at her as she swayed herself beside her, facing the opposite direction, "Wouldn't you love to know how you two are acquainted? Come see me tonight at the courtyard fountain you met his daughter at. I'll show you something."

Hama went on to leave as Zhiar came out of his hiding place and walked up to his mother, "Come, let's get back before Arnook sees we've left."

…..

Katara was anxious all day. Even as Zhiar read something from a Water Tribe text on how to properly serve one's husband. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. From not remembering anything and somehow having ties to the La damn Phoenix King. The fact that he knew her and knew her knew her. He said they were close. Not just that but she could read. Read Fire Nation script. And it was because of him that she knew how. But why? Why would he teach her? He told her to ask Arnook but she couldn't bring herself to deal with Arnook right now. Besides, that Hama woman had something to show her tonight. She wondered if that might give her some answers.

When Zhiar had fallen asleep beside her on the sofa, Katara eased him down into the seat of the sofa as she stood up and crept out of her bedroom.

Sneaking past the servants and guards, Katara left her chambers entirely and took off down the halls to the courtyard Hama had told her to meet. The waterbender really didn't know what to expect to find out tonight but she knew it would be more than anyone else was willing to tell her.

Arriving at the courtyard, Katara say Hama bending water. It was one of the meditation forms that waterbenders would practice at night.

"I thought surely you'd not show up." Hama grinned.

Holding her stomach as she came closer, "I don't think I can move on with my life until I know."

"I'm not here to tell you everything." Hama told her up front as she bended the water towards Katara and circled it around the waterbender's waist, gesturing for her to move forward.

As Katara came closer, Hama caught her off guard with a tender embrace. "I had so many opportunities to do this and I never did."

_Huh?_

Pulling apart, Hama swept her hand over Katara's face and the waterbender dropped in her arms. She looked up to see Zuko with his arms crossed, standing against a pillar.

"Help me get her in the water." She said as she tried her best not to drop her. _Damn, you've gained weight!_

Zuko took Katara from her and stepped into the fountain, laying the waterbender down in it on her back. Hama climbed in and told him to hold her still. He didn't know what for until she did placed her hands on both sides of Katara's head and saw her jerk about.

"Just keep her still and don't touch her skin or you'll see what we see." Hama warned him.

"Just hurry and get this over with before Arnook or my father find out about this." Zuko told her.

Smirking at her, "You seem tense, Zuko. Need me to stop by your chambers after this?"

The Fire Lord looked her over. It had been a while since he had been with Hama. A few months. Usually when he visited his father she would come onto him and he wasn't exactly against it. Hama might be an elderly woman but she definitely didn't look it.

"Let's get this done with and then we can discuss later." He told her.

Hama grinned even wider. _Don't have to tell me twice._

Beginning the process, the pool began to turn a glowing blue color and Hama eased herself down in a crouch as she let herself travel into Katara's subconscious. When there, she saw Katara sitting in a chair gazing out into the void and emptiness of her mind.

"Come, Katara, we need to be quick about this. I put your body to sleep and Zuko is holding you still. I doubt it will look right to someone passing by. So let's go!"

The siren grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her along. As Katara goes with her, she notices the scene changes and she is baffled. What was going on? They were in the North Pole. In the corridors.

"These are a few of your last memories before you fell asleep." Hama said. "I figured these would be the only ones I could get to but they'll most likely be distorted."

Her memories? Right before she fell asleep? Katara wondered what she would see. Arnook said she fell asleep not long after they had married.

Arriving to a large pair of doors, Hama let go of Katara's hand and pushed the door open. As soon as she did, music played and a scene of people dancing, drinking, and having a good time took place before their eyes.

"What is this? A party?"

"Your wedding reception, I believe. I wasn't there but from what Ozai tells me, this must be it." Hama informed her.

"Wait! He was here?!"

Smirking as she moved around to stand behind her and leaned over her shoulders with her arms hugging around them, "Why don't you have a look over there?"

Katara looked to where she could see herself with a very tall man, dancing. However; as she pulled away from Hama and walked over to the memory form of herself, she realized who she was dancing with.

"What is this?" Katara asked. "Why is he here? And why am I dancing with him?"

It was a bit disturbing to see herself dancing with a man that she only ever known to be her enemy and yet, here she was dancing with him. Smiling at him like he was a good friend of hers. Laying her head against him. Katara felt so confused. Who was he to her?

"We have more to see." Hama grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

The scene changed again but they were outside on the steps of the palace and up above she could see herself sitting beside the Phoenix King, they were talking and sharing slices of fruit that he was cutting off for her. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw herself laughing and then hug his arm only to laugh some more. Katara blinked her eyes a few times when she saw herself lay her head in the man's lap as his hand played in her hair.

"You see? He wasn't lying when he told you the two of you were close." Hama smirked.

Katara didn't take her eyes away from the scenes, "So he's my friend?"

"Yup."

"How come I feel like that's not all?" Katara continued to stare.

Hama grinned, "Well, what do you think you two were? I'm all ears."

Shaking her head, "I don't know." She sighed and looked away. "How did we end up like that? We are- were enemies. How did we get to be that?"

"Wish I could tell you but Ozai doesn't exactly know I met you tonight. And if I told you, I'm sure hell would break loose and I'd have to pay." Hama stretched. "Time to go now. You can ask Ozai one day. As reluctant as he is to upset your husband, I'm sure he'd still be eager to let you in on a few things."

Zuko watched Hama and Katara snap from whatever it was they were doing. The three climbed out the fountain and Hama banded the water out of their clothes.

Straightening himself out, "I'll see you when you're done here, Hama." Zuko said as he left.

Katara noticed the way Hama looked at him and her eyes widened, "Aren't you the Phoenix King's-"

"I look after his daughter and give him advice. We have a very strict relationship. Plus, he throws me at men all the time." Hama chuckled. "He's such an asshole. Anyways, come by our chambers tomorrow afternoon, the girl wants to see you."

The waterbender watched as Hama disappeared into the halls.

…..

Zuko laid in bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"They were only married a year. Why is my dad obsessed over her?" He asked. "

Hama pulled her head from under the covers, "It's kind of hard to talk with my mouth full."

"I'm only thinking aloud."

"Then by all means, your majesty, continue."

The Fire Lord smirked as he put his hand on her head and pushed her back under the covers to finish. He heard her gag as he gripped her hair, spilling into her mouth.

In the morning, Hama returned to his father's side while he prepared for the day. His servants dressed him and styled his hair up like they did every morning. Heading over to his father's chambers to walk with him to the meetings, Zuko saw his father looked like he was in a foul mood.

"No sleep?" Zuko asked.

"It's hard to sleep when Kya insists on sleeping in bed with me. I assume her 'caretaker' was with you." Ozai hissed as he rubbed his temple.

Side eying his father, "Why do you hate Hama so much?"

"She's a bitch." Ozai put it simply. "A whore."

"You could always let me have her." Zuko offered.

"As soon as I get things in order, you can have her."

In their meetings for the day, Zuko noticed along with many others that the tension between the Phoenix King and Northern Chieftain was rising. Sokka and Aang looked over at him to ask if it had something to do with Katara and Zuko nodded his head, wishing it wasn't so obvious.

During the meeting, Ozai was asked a question related to the development of Omashu and the Southern Territories.

"Are the Southern Earth Kingdom lands now considered Fire Nation?" The Earth King asked.

Ozai looked over at the man, "No. It's still Earth Kingdom. That won't change."

"But don't you want to integrate your culture into the land?" Earth King asked again.

The Phoenix King looked to Arnook who was sitting beside the Earth King. "I'd be taking away from what makes it unique to all other places. Why would I ruin something that is fine the way it is?"

"Perhaps to make it better." Arnook told him.

Scoffing, "How do you make better what is perfect the way it is? You'll just end up destroying it."

"Just like you've destroyed things in the past."

"I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?"

"I have and if I have to school some old bastard that wants to corrupt what is already beautiful, I will." Ozai stood up and left out of the meeting.

Everyone was silent as they looked from where the Phoenix King was sitting. They all sensed that that conversation was more than integration of cultures. None of them had to wonder what it was about.

Zuko sighed as he decided to present the next topic for the meeting.

…

Katara was sitting in the grass analyzing the flowers she saw around here. She didn't get to see flowers where she was from, so it always fascinated her to see them when she got the chance. And after discovering she could not only read but also write, the waterbender brought a book with her to write in and collect the flowers she liked the most. Naming them what she felt they should be named.

So stuck in her own world, Katara didn't notice she was being watched or that someone was approaching her from behind until she felt them brush against her as they sat down beside her. She looked up at them and was startled back, dropping her book into the grass as she tried wrenching herself away.

"Your majesty!" Katara scrambled to her feet and brushed off her dress.

Ozai looked her over, "Am I that frightening, Katara?"

She eyed him as if he should know the answer to that himself, "You snuck up on me. I didn't even hear you approaching."

"Despite my size, I'm rather light on my feet."

"Okay but could you have announced yourself?"

"No." He grinned at her. "Come, finish whatever you were doing. I merely came to observe."

Shaking her head as she grabbed her book, "I had better go." She told him before bowing and taking off.

Next time he ran into her, she saw him walking her way and she quickly went down another hall, fleeing him. Ozai wasn't able to catch up to her in time as she seemed to have vanished. He saw the water puddle from the rain by the pillars. He concluded she must have used it to get away.

Then when he noticed Kya had company, he knew it was Katara and she seemed to know he was there and ran into the bathroom. Once again alluding him as she used the water to escape.

After her escaping him several times, Ozai simply waited for the opportunity that she would let her guard down and eventually, she did. Today, Katara looked like she was lost in thought as she gazed at the sight of a few birds playing around. She was using the book again he had seen her with. Looked like she was trying to sketched the birds. Reminded him of how Kya would have her head in her sketchbook all the time. He didn't realize that Katara was the same.

Walking up to her, Ozai came up by her side and she immediately tensed up.

"Why are you following me?" Katara asked as she didn't look away from the birds, placing her quill in her notebook as she shut it.

"Following you? You're avoiding me."

"And seeing as I don't remember you yet you've been very familiar with me, can I be blamed?" She finally looked at him and her gaze displayed the offense she was taking in him being there.

Noticing this, Ozai looked away from her over to what she had been looking at this whole time. "So I'm to be blamed? You're the one that forgot everything and everyone. Excuse me for getting excited when I see you but while you don't remember, I do. Imagine what that is like for the rest of us."

Katara removed her gaze from him, "I'm not confident my past with you is one I want to remember. And I think based off of how I'm being treated like a freak by the servants and avoided by my friends. Is the past something I want to remember?"

"No." He told her honestly. "But it's one you need to remember."

Sighing as she reopened her book, Katara went back to drawing the birds.

Ozai loomed over her shoulder to see and he could say he was impressed. Kya seemed to have gotten her talent from her mother. And it would also seem that there were things that he still didn't know about her. As if she had been hiding them from him. Parts of her that she kept locked away because regardless of their feelings for one another. She never trusted him to know who she really was and he never gave her a chance to be herself either. He forced her to be what he needed from her and it was probably that that caused her to forget. Trauma from the life he had forced her into. She was right. Was the past something she wanted to remember?

"Tell me, your majesty. Who are you to me?" Katara says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm Water Tribe. Your people destroyed my home and killed my mother. I helped the Avatar in the pursuit to end the war. End your reign." She looked back up at him. "So tell me, how did I become acquainted with the likes of you? Someone who I agreed with Zuko should have been killed. No mercy. No trial. Simply justice."

"You were my prisoner."

"You befriend your prisoners?"

Ozai smirked. "You weren't that kind of prisoner, Katara. You were different."

"How so?"

"I believe you said you weren't confident about your past with me being one you wanted to remember." Ozai turned to leave. "I'll wait till you're more confident in wanting to remember the past."

Katara watched as he left and turned back to what she was doing. So she was his prisoner? She found that interesting. Though she specifically remembered him telling her before that they were forced to put up with one another. She sighed. _I shouldn't care anymore about the past. I have a life with Arnook now and I have my son. I just need to get my daughter back and nothing that happened before will matter._

….

"I'm told you spoke with the Phoenix King today." Arnook said at the dinner table.

Zhiar looked at his mother as she was once again toying with her food.

"He's been following me the last four days. We talked. Its wasn't much. I asked him to stop and hopefully, he'll respect that if he's as changed as everyone keeps trying to convince me." Katara said nonchalantly.

Arnook figured since she didn't have much to say about the man that Ozai hadn't told her anything. Which was fine by him but if he was following her around then they needed to do something about that.

When Katara dismissed herself to lay down, Zhiar looked to his stepfather.

"I'll escort her around." He told him.

Arnook nodded, "Your father isn't going to give up. He's a selfish man, I'm starting to see. Protect your mother."

Zhiar wasn't going to let his father ruin things for him and his mother. They were happy where they were.

…

A/N:

Wonder how this is going to get any better for Katara. Do you think Arnook is looking or for her or does Ozai have a right to her the truth?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

Second Chapter of the night!

Chapter 21:

Ozai spotted the waterbender again. She was reading a scroll while under the veranda of the garden. He didn't plan on disturbing her for today. Merely watch from afar but as luck would have it, even that was too much.

"Is there something you want, father?"

Turning to look behind him, Ozai saw his youngest son for the second time in two years. He looked him over and noticed the boy was a lot taller. Taller than Zuko had been at his age. His hair was short and styled like one of those Northerners.

The Phoenix King eyed Zhiar impassively, "I never expected you and Zuko to be so alike when it came to your mothers."

"Can you blame us? Our father was a psychopath." Zhiar told him.

Ozai scoffed and turned back to watch Katara, "You tell me, boy, does your mother look happy?"

"Happier than she would have been with you. You ruined her life and you know it as well as the rest of us." Zhiar told him. "If you love her as much as you say you do, then leave her alone."

Ozai went back to looking at Zhiar, "What did I ever do to make you hate me, son?"

Zhiar glared at him, "Why did you hate Zuko? Why did you hate him so much that you scarred him for life, exiled him, and sent his sister out to kill him? What did Zuko ever do?"

The Phoenix King didn't say a word.

"You hated someone who did nothing wrong. But yet, you're confused as to why I hate you and you did everything wrong." Zhiar said. "You kidnapped my mother. Forced her to assimilate. Made her have your children. And then lost everything, leaving her to raise me and Kya by herself! Do you know how people treated us?! Do you know how they treated mom?! And sure, I was happy to have you around when you first showed up but when I stayed with Arnook and heard about everything you did, it only pissed me off more! You're a terrible father! A shitty person! And I don't want you near my mother!"

Ozai lost his temper and struck Zhiar across the face. The palace guards looked away as did the servants passing by. He then grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. Slamming his hand by his head.

"Since you seem to know so much, Zhiar. How about you tell me what happens next? Since I'm a terrible father and a shitty person, tell me what I do next."

"Your majesty! Get your hands off my son!" Katara came up behind him and hit him with her scroll.

Letting go of Zhiar, Ozai turned and grabbed Katara's wrist, squeezing it until she let go of the scroll. She winced and Zhiar jumped his father, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

"Let her go!"

Zuko was just returning with Kya from taking her to see Iroh and having tea when they discovered the sight of their father, Zhiar, Katara, and the palace guards all in a confrontation. They paused just as Iroh caught up to them. He had decided to come along with them so that he could see his brother, Zhiar, and Katara but was stunned by the scene as much as his niece and nephew were.

Soon, more onlookers showed up. Including the gang, Earth King and his official. As well as Arnook and the Northern elders. This was not good.

"You son of a bitch!" Zhiar growled as he was about to strike his father with lightning but Zuko hurried in and tried yanking him off but Zhiar wasn't letting go.

Kya was about to join when Iroh took her hand and shook his head. She just watched as her older brother tried to stop her twin brother from repeating what happened in the South Pole because their father was gripping their mother's wrist too tight. The little siren could see her mother was being jerked along and was trying to free herself by hitting her father's hand for him to let go.

Arnook came up to help her and held to her as he tried getting Ozai to let go.

"Unhand my wife!" The Northern Chieftain shouted.

It was starting to get ugly and Hama, who was just showing up after having been minding her own business, had to seperate them using her bloodbending. She forced Zhiar and Zuko on their stomachs and made Ozai let go of Katara. As soon as they were separated, Hama went on about her business, ignoring the looks she was getting from those watching.

Arnook looked over Katara to make sure she was alright as she nursed her wrist in her hand, her eyes watering from the pain. It looked like she had been burnt. The Northern Chieftain held her away from Ozai and glared at him.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Wife!"

Ozai clenched his fists and was about to let seven years of patience and tolerance go out the window but Kya went up to him and took his hand.

"Stop." She told him, using her siren's call to will him to unclench his fists. Kya then looked to Arnook. "We're going now."

"But this isn-"

"Chieftain, do you want me to let go of his hand? I promise once I do that I can do nothing to stop him." Kya informed him as she saw the look in her mother's eyes.

Arnook shook his head.

Kya then looked up at her father, "Walk it off. We have no qualms here."

They all watched as the Phoenix King left and said nothing. Not a word. Simply did as the girl commanded.

"It only works on him once a day. He'll be upset with me later but it's worth it." Kya said to Arnook but was really speaking to her mother. "I won't allow him to harm either of you. I'm too fond of Lady Katara."

And with that, Kya left but not before spitting at Zhiar's face before walking in the direction her father went.

Arnook watched as well as Katara did. They were in shock along with everyone else with what just happened.

….

"Its fine." Katara said as she held her wrist in the sink trying to heal it in the water.

Arnook paced back and forth in the bathroom as he was very upset with what took place today. He hadn't expected Ozai to actually attack Katara and Zhiar. Though, Katara told him what happened, Arnook didn't believe it was that simple. He saw how Ozai wouldn't let go of her wrist. He had a death grip on her. Even worse, he burned her. This was unacceptable.

Sighing to herself as her husband wouldn't seem to let it go, Katara didn't want to think about what happened earlier. She was over it. This is exactly what she was talking about. Everyone wanted to claim that the Phoenix King was changed. He was a better man. Whatever. She knew men like him didn't change.

In the Phoenix King's chambers, Kya and Hama were sitting on the sofa with their arms folded as Ozai paced back and forth telling them both off. They were in trouble but not that either of them cared. He was about to cause a whole lot more trouble than he did and that wasn't going to be good for any of them.

"Kya, I swear, if you do that again-"

"If I do it again, then it is because you forced my hand." The girl eyed her father impassively.

Ozai glared at her.

Scoffing as she saw the way he eyed his daughter, "Ozai, what the hell do you want? You tell us. Because whatever it is, we will give it to you. Is it Katara or war? You'll have to choose because you can't have both. This isn't like before. This Katara we're dealing with is the one I met the first time and she's going to strike first and ask questions later. This isn't your Katara. This is my Katara and she's got a fight in her that you haven't seen. You start a war here and I promise you will never get her back."

"Yes, this mom is different. Her guard's up. Your presence is the cause." Kya told him. "Please don't cause anymore issues. Even if it's you, I won't allow anyone to get in the way of me and mom."

The little siren stood up and walked away with . She was getting annoyed with her father at this point. If she had to take him out momentarily, she would. At least until this summit was over.

….

Arnook and Katara were taken aback by the apology they received from the Phoenix King's daughter. She was on her knees with her head bowed.

"My father is an idiot. A fool. He's not perfect. Far from it but I promise this will not happen again, if I can help it." Kya told them.

Zhiar glared at his sister. _What are you doing, Kya? Do you want mom back that much?_

Katara furrowed her brows and took the girl by her arm, tugging her up to her feet. "This isn't your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing."

The Northern Chieftain and Zhiar followed Katara as she tugged Kya along with her. They knew where she was going. Hopefully, this didn't start another conflict.

Ozai was speaking with Zuko's council as well as the Earth King and his council about the plans he was working on to improve trade. They seemed to like the idea and wanted to visit Omashu to get further details. However; when they spotted the Northern Chieftain and the Lady Katara, they all dismissed themselves.

Turning around when he heard his name.

"Phoenix King Ozai! You piece of shit!" Katara hissed.

Seeing Katara holding his daughter's hand, Ozai saw Kya's eyes hang low. What was this?

"You made your daughter apologize on your behalf?! What kind of man does that?!" Katara went off. "Are you even a man at all, you fucking coward?!"

Ozai could only take but so many insults at a time, even from her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your daughter came to our chambers and apologized for **your** actions yesterday!"

The Phoenix King looked down at Kya as she refused to look at him, "I didn't know she was going to do so."

"Well, If you would have apologized yourself, then she wouldn't have had to feel like she needed to!" Katara growled letting go of Kya's hand to shove her finger in Ozai's face.

"Katara! Stop!" Arnook and Zhiar finally caught up to her.

"Mom, it's not-"

Moving to point her finger in her son's direction, "Apologize to my son, now!" Katara told him.

Ozai scowled down at her, "Who do you think you're ordering around?!"

"A worthless piece of shit! That's who!"

Arnook's eyes widened as he hurried up to grab his wife and pull her behind him as he looked up to Ozai.

"She's pregnant. You know how pregnant women can be temperamental."

"Tell her to watch her mouth." Ozai hissed as he continued to glare at her.

"Tell him to watch his back! I will fuck you up, you psycho son of a bitch! Don't you ever put your hands on my son again or I swear to La you will wish you could die, you miserable fuck!"

Arnook quickly covered her mouth as it seemed Katara was about to start something that would end terribly. Even with her mouth covered, she continued on.

Ozai knew Katara had a foul temper but she wasn't this bad. Maybe what Hama said was right. This wasn't his Katara. Not anymore she wasn't. This was the Katara that trained the Avatar and fought to bring him down. She wasn't the Katara he forced to marry him. This was who she was before he forced her to assimilate to his expectations. This was the waterbender who wanted him dead.

The revelation sunk in and it was beginning to eat at him as he backed down. He conceded. This was not how he expected things to go.

Watching from behind a pillar, Hama was holding her hand over Zuko's mouth as he was trying not to laugh. They had never seen Ozai back down or yield but he did so as Arnook tried holding back Katara.

Aang and the gaang had seen the altercation from around the corner. Sokka held his own laughter back. That's the sister he remembered.

"About time Katara got her balls back." Suki said.

"Look like she snatched them from Papa Sparky. He just got his ass handed to him." Toph smirked.

"I forgot Katara could be scary." Aang eyed the scene.

"Well at least she's back." Sokka was proud of his younger sis.

Zhiar couldn't help but enjoy that look on his father's face as if his mother just struck him in the chest with a blade. He felt satisfied knowing his mother could handle herself. She wasn't putting up with his father's bullshit. Not anymore. Those days were behind all of them.

…..

Back in their chambers, Arnook didn't know what to say to Katara after what she just said to Ozai. He should be upset that she would conduct herself in such a way but he couldn't help but laugh. This whole time he was afraid Ozai would try to take her back but he forgot that Katara had still viewed him as the enemy.

"I'm sorry I acted that way but that bastard has really gotten under my skin." Katara said as she brushed her hair at the vanity.

Chuckling, "No, dear. You did nothing wrong. I actually find it humorous." Arnook told her.

Katara looked up at her husband in the mirror as he came up behind her and clasped his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I've forgotten that you can handle yourself. I only want you to be safe but today, you've proven a lot to me. You've reminded me just who I married." Arnook kissed the side of her cheek.

The waterbender smiled to herself.

In the morning, Katara woke in bed beside her husband and saw that he was still asleep. She was very happy after what he said last night to her. Seemed maybe he accepted who she was. And that was all she could have asked for.

Climbing out of bed, Katara went to bathe and prepare herself for the day. As she stripped down in front of a mirror, the waterbender looked over herself. She admired her body. Katara wasn't blind. She knew she was beautiful, she just didn't focus on it but she did like to take moments like these to look over herself. Even with her small belly.

As she rubbed her hand over her stomach, the waterbender noticed her belly felt a little warm. It had been doing that every once in a while. She didn't know why but it gave her no reason to be concerned.

Katara then dipped herself in the bathtub and relaxed, shutting her eyes.

~Flashback starts~

"Their kicking!" Katara shrieked excitedly as she had just gotten herself ready for bed and stood in the doorway of the bathroom and bedroom.

Ozai was face down in bed and looked up, "That's what they do." He told her.

Pouting at him, "Excuse me if I'm a little excited but I've never been pregnant before."

"Just come to bed. I'm tired and already don't feel like waking in the morning." He told her before planting his face back into his pillow.

Katara rolled her eyes and went over to her side of the bed to lay down. When she did, Ozai moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held his hand over her stomach protectively and planted his face in his hair. She asked him what he would name them if they had boys. He told her he would more than likely give them a name that started with a 'Z' or 'O'.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" She asked him.

Half asleep, he mumbled, "The best."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You'll try to be a good father, won't you? Don't do to them what you di-"

"Shhh, you talk too much. Go to sleep."

Katara stayed up a little while longer thinking of how excited she was to be a mother. Ever since she lost her own, she wanted to be one. Just so she could be what she didn't have. When she finally did fall asleep, she told her twins that no matter what, she would be good to them.

~Flashback ends~

Opening her eyes as a panic fell over her heart and she lost her ability to breathe for a moment. _What hell?! What the-_ she placed her hand over her chest and gasped repeatedly as she couldn't seem to breathe.

She must have been loud because Arnook came in running and tried to see if she was okay. When he saw she was struggling to breathe, he yelled for help as he tried getting her out of the tub.

A little while later when they were able to get Katara under control, Zhiar held his mother's hand as she laid in bed out of it. She just stared at him. Arnook had left for more meetings but only after everyone reassured him that Katara would be okay.

Katara looked at her son as if she were trying to read him and he could sense it. He turned his gaze from her, still holding her hand.

"Zhiar…"

"Yes, mom."

"Your father isn't dead, is he?"

Zhiar swallowed hard and looked at her. "No."

…

The panic attack Katara suffered from yesterday felt like something from the distant past. She assured Arnook and Zhiar that she was fine. All she could think of was how she wanted to see the Phoenix King's daughter.

Kya had put on tea for when she saw her mother peak her head in with . She smiled and got two more cups for her guests. As the four sat at the low table enjoying tea, Katara looked to Kya with a question weighing on her mind.

"I see Hama is a waterbender, so was your mother, and I am too. Did your father make friends with many waterbenders?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Daddy says he learned from my mother just how powerful waterbending is. She was a siren and so, she could do unbelievable things with it. He says if he wasn't immortal, he doesn't doubt she could best him in a match."

_Really? Just how powerful are sirens?_

"So he had a lot of waterbending friends?"

"No. He doesn't really have friends in general. He just likes who he likes and mom was one of them." Kya said as she sipped her tea.

_If that's so, why was he friends with me?_ Katara wondered.

"So Lady Katara, are you ever going to ask me my name?" Kya said.

_Oh La! I never did learn her name after all this time we spent!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I never asked for it."

Shrugging, "It's fine." She said putting down her cup of tea. "My name is Kya."

Katara's eyes widened as she swallowed the tea she had been sipping hard. She cleared her throat a little and tried to play it off.

"Kya? I really like that name. It suits you." Katara smiled warmly as she felt a little choked up all of a sudden.

Kya poured her some more tea, "So have you started remembering your daughter yet?" She asked.

Sniffling, "Not yet..."

"I know she'd be happy once you do." Kya told her.

Katara nodded her head. _I know you would._ She drank some more of her tea. _But I need more answers to what's going on first and then, I can-_

"I was going to make sweets. One of these days. Soon. Would you like me to make some for you?" Katara offered, breaking her train of thought.

Trying to get to drink his tea, "But don't you need to make them for your daughter first?"

Nodding her head, "I think she'd want you to have them." Katara smiled even wider at Kya as a few tears shed in her eyes.

….

"Avoiding her?" Hama asked as she entered the study room of Ozai's guest chambers.

Ozai was nursing his sixth glass of the dirtiest whiskey he's ever tried. It was the nastiest but the strongest whiskey he's had and he wasn't complaining. He needed it.

Seeing he was back to drinking himself into another episode of depression, Hama went to his desk and snatched the glass from him. She drank the rest of its content. However; her eyes widened as she looked at the glass and then at him. _What the hell are you drinking?_

_**Acid, I hope.**_ He answered.

Setting the glass down, Hama placed her hands on her hips. "Are you giving up?"

"And if I am?"

"Then you're the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met and I hope you spend your entire immortal existence as a lonely miserable bastard."

Ozai scoffed and looked away from her. "Sounds like I was destined for that fate."

"And I pray you're cockless as well."

"Oh, you low foul dirty bitch."

Hama snickered as she reached to hug him, trying to comfort him some. She cradled his head to her chest and ran her hand through his hair, pressing her lips to his head.

Sighing, "You can't force her to love you back. Not like you did before. She's still the woman you fell in love with, she's just different but so are you." Hama told him.

Shutting his eyes, "Right now, I just want to sleep. Just put me to sleep."

"If that's what you want, Ozai." Hama pressed her hand to his forehead and felt him grow heavy in her arms. She laid him against his desk and took off the outer robe of her dress to lay over him.

When she left, she saw Kya saying goodbye to Katara.

"I'll bring my book tomorrow and show you what I've drawn, okay?" Katara said. Kya nodded her head just before being embraced warmly.

Hama smirked as she saw this and waited till Kya closed the door to say something.

"What do you want, Hag?" Kya asked as she turned around.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she turned around and swayed towards her. "Lady Katara seems to be very affectionate towards you."

"My mother is a kind person. She's loving and compassionate. Why wouldn't she be affectionate?" Kya said.

"I was merely making an observation. Don't mind me." Hama said as she patted the girl on the head.

…

Katara knew that she and her husband were starting to really make a breakthrough in their relationship. However; after those flashbacks Hama showed her, the things that Ozai had said to her, that scene that played in her head, and the Phoenix King's daughter telling her her name. She knew at this point there was something that she was supposed to know and she knew if she didn't find out soon then it was going to eat at her.

Arnook was sitting on the edge of bed reading over a scroll on reform policies that he received from the Earth King.

"Arnook?"

"Yes, dear." He answered over her shoulder.

"Who is that man to me?"

"Who?"

"The Phoenix King."

The Northern Chieftain looked up from the scroll and looked over his shoulder, "The Phoenix King? What do you mean who is he to you?"

Katara was laying down in bed on her side with her gaze low as she faced Arnook. "Before I knew he was the Phoenix King. He randomly came up to me. Said we were acquainted. Also knew my name when I first saw him harassing you."

"Well, he knows me and you're my wife. Why wouldn't he know your name?" Arnook chuckled.

_Yeah but I know that's not it._ So Katara pushed again.

"I found out I can read and write in Fire Nation script."

"Of course, you lived in the Fire Nation a few years after the war ended."

"I asked Zuko how I was able to do so and Ozai said he had the best tutors teach me."

"Well he was close to your previous husband. It must have been a favor, I assume." Arnook answered.

_So now you're just blatantly lying to me?_ Katara's expression flattened.

"I was his prisoner." Katara said. "He told me himself."

Arnook was starting to get nervous here. "I guess that has something to do with your previous husband and how you met him."

"What was my previous husband's name?"

"That sort of thing doesn't matter."

"So how did he die?"

"He died fighting the war."

That whole story sounded so far fetched that Katara couldn't see how he put too much thought into anything that Arnook was saying. She simply sighed and shut her eyes. Arnook wasn't going to give her the truth and she wasn't upset with him about it. She knew he thought he was protecting her. But this sort of thing, though she tried denying it before, she needed to know the truth whether she would like what she heard or not.

Waking up, Katara hurried to get herself dressed and darted out the chambers. She didn't like this and quite frankly, she was afraid more harm would come from this than any good. But she knew how to be sensible. Besides, if things started going off the deep end, she could handle herself.

Katara stared up at the tired and somewhat hungover Phoenix King, whose hair was a mess. She looked at him as if he were the oddest sight she had seen. He smelt like alcohol and she could see his pants were hanging off of him as if they didn't fit. A lot of questions ran through her head like 'what the hell was his deal?' and 'should she get a physician?'.

Noticing the mixture of concern and curiosity on her face, Ozai ran his fingers through his hair to pull it from his face as he leaned against the doorway with his arms folded.

"You've got some nerve coming here." He started. "What do you want?"

Willing herself to stop eyeing him as if he was in desperate need of medical attention, Katara straightened herself out and cleared her throat.

"I needed to talk to you about before."

Ozai raised his brow, "Talk? Or yell? Because I'm not really in the mood to hear you screaming in my ears about nonsense."

Sighing heavily, "I promise I won't yell."

The Phoenix King hung his head and groaned as he covered his face with his hand. _Fuck_. He really didn't want to deal with this. He was still in the middle of sulking. Can't he sulk in peace?

Reluctantly, he opened the door wider for her to come in. She didn't even hesitate. She just waltzed in.

The waterbender stiffened when she heard the door slam behind her and went back to staring at the Phoenix King as if he needed help as he drug his feet, leading her to the study. She followed behind him and took a seat across from him when they were in the study.

Slouching in the chair, Ozai had his hand to his temple. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm confident now that I want to know the truth." Katara told him. "I know you of all people seem willing enough to tell me."

Eyeing her, "And why would I suddenly tell you anything now? Aren't I a worthless piece of shit, coward, a miserable fuck, a psycho son of-"

"You put your hands on my son. I was angry. But after that confrontation...a few things dawned on me." Katara interrupted him as she figured he was trying to pick another fight with her "Your daughter's name is Kya. That's my mother's name."

Ozai tilted his head to the side, wondering if she was actually going to figure out the truth from that small detail.

Pulling her hair behind her ear, "I had some image play in my head before that and you were in it...I was pregnant…then later Zhiar confirmed his father wasn't dead after he and Arnook told me he was."

"Have you figured it out already?" Ozai asked her.

Katara nodded her head, "I wasn't your prisoner, was I?"

"No. Not really, anyway." He confirmed.

"So I was a concubine?"

"Try again."

"A hostage?"

"My wife. Zhiar and Kya are our children." Ozai sat up and stood. He went over to the desk where he had a half bottle of whiskey still left from yesterday. Pouring himself another glass and brought it to his lips. "I waited seven years to see you awake and all you want is to fight me. Imagine my disappointment."

Katara's gaze lowered. _So he's my ex-husband? I can see why Arnook didn't want to tell me anything._ Who the hell wanted to wake up learning that within sixteen years of forgotten time, they had managed to marry their enemy?

Rubbing her hand over her face as if to get herself through what she was hearing, "I didn't ask to not remember. I still don't. That's why I came here. I needed to know the truth."

"Well now you know." Ozai said, downing the whole glass.

The waterbender felt she should be shocked by all of this. And she should. She was just finding out she was her previous enemy's wife. Not only that but they had children together. This should be freaking her out like that scene from before did. Maybe it was relief she felt from hearing this. Not only was it the truth but it finally she had insight on why people treated her the way they did.

Standing up, Katara bowed her head. "Thank you for confirming this for me. I appreciate it."

The Phoenix King scoffed and poured himself another drink. But before he could even bring the glass to his lips, Ozai's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed over. Katara shrieked as she rushed over to where he collapsed.

Hama heard the thud that was followed by glass breaking and a shriek. Sound like Ozai passed out again but that shriek? _Who's here?_

Entering the study, Hama saw Ozai was indeed passed out and discovered where the shriek was coming from. She saw Katara trying to revive him to consciousness by tapping the side of his face and shaking him.

"Sweetheart, he's as dead as a doorknob right now." Hama chuckled as she swayed her way over and crouched down beside Katara. "See, feel his pulse."

Katara's hand was guided to his neck and she jerked away as soon as she felt his blood had stilled. "He's dead?! I thought he couldn't die!"

"Oh, he can die. He's died plenty. He just doesn't stay dead for long but seeing as he died of alcohol poisoning, I think he'll be out for a few hours." Hama said as she waved her hand to shoo Katara away.

Standing uo, the waterbender saw Hama manage to lift Ozai onto her back and drag him along with her.

"I'm going to lay him down. Let someone know he won't be doing the morning meetings today."

Katara nodded her head as she quickly left the chambers. _Okay. _Did him literally dying of alcohol poisoning in front of her freak her out more than finding out they had been married once? _La, help me._ She put her hand over her face and tried to gain herself.

…..

A/N:

Katara knows. Ozai is a mess. Zhiar vs. Zuko/Kya next Chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

I'm Back! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 22:

Returning to her chambers with her new found knowledge of her past, Katara saw her son was on the balcony leaning forward against the railing. She came up beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"Did your father do something to you?" Katara asked.

Zhiar was a little caught off guard, "Hmm?"

Swallowing hard, "Did Phoenix King Ozai do something to you?"

Furrowing his brows in confusion, "What are you talking about, mom?"

Katara forced Zhiar to face her and rested her hands on the sides of his face, "I know. I know the truth now. Just answer me, did your father do something to you?"

Zhiar shook his head.

Relief washed over her as she pulled him to her chest and hugged him to her, running her hand into his hair. He hugged her back.

"I just needed to know." Katara told him. "I just needed to know I didn't leave you to face him alone. I'm sorry, Zhiar. I'm sorry."

Zhiar felt his mother began to weep while holding him. He didn't know if she was emotional from finding out or if she was simply worried that something bad could have happened to him in her absence.

Later that day, Katara told Arnook what she now knew. She told him she understood he was trying to protect her but now that she knew she felt a cloud had been lifted and she could live her life.

"There is more. I know there is but that, knowing who my children are and their father, I needed to know that. That's not some small part of my life that I can move past." Katara explained. "So, know that I'm fully committed to us and our life. This changes nothing."

Arnook's hands were brought to her stomach as she smiled at him. He reached to kiss her and wrap his arms around her.

….

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zuko asked his father.

Ozai was not responding at the moment. He hadn't much to say the last two days and that was mostly do to that fact he did not stop drinking. Even after reviving from alcohol poisoning. He still had a glass of whiskey to his lips and the bottle in his other hand.

Hama rolled her eyes as her arms were folded, "I think this is a shit plan. Who came up with this idea?"

Kya looked at both the hag and her older brother, "If you're both done complaining about my idea, I say we hurry to Uncle Iroh's. I do not doubt they are already there."

_So this was your idea, twerp?!_ Hama hissed in her head.

_**How about you stop complaining you ancient bitch and move your ass!**_ Kya growled within Hama's head.

It had been Kya's idea, after learning that her mother now knew who she and her father were, to have dinner together as a family. This sounded like a good idea to no one else but her mother. She seemed to be the only one that agreed that they should try to come together as a blended family because that's what they were. Even her Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph were invited. This was supposed to be the first step into moving forward.

Arriving at the Iroh's place, Kya and her 'group' all entered the dining room with a mixture of expressions. Zuko looked uneasy. Hama was annoyed. Her father was drunk. And she was stoic as always.

On the other hand, Kya could see her mother was the only one wearing a smile on her face. Zhiar looked annoyed and like he was waiting for something to go wrong. Arnook seemed anxious. Her Uncle Sokka appeared indifferent as well as her Aunt Toph. And when Iroh entered the room, there was one more happy face.

"Brother, you'll ruin your appetite if you continue drinking that." Iroh went up to Ozai to take his glass but Hama quickly stopped him.

Shaking her head, "Please, don't. I took the glass from him yesterday and he nearly killed me for it. I don't think we need anymore violence to take place between us." Hama warned.

Iroh continued smiling, "I guess I'll get more so he doesn't run out."

Nodding her head as she forced an insincere smile, "Yeah, you do that, chubby."

Once everyone was seated, Iroh had the servants bring out the first course. As their plates were placed in front of all of them, Arnook saw that Katara was about to use her hands to pick up the lettuce and he stopped her.

Whispering low for only her to hear as he showed her how to hold the chopsticks, "Like this."

Katara thanked him and awkwardly used the chopsticks, not noticing that a few at the table caught this.

"We don't use silverware in the South Pole." Sokka said as if to explain why his sister didn't seem to know that using your hands to eat was poor table manners.

"Didn't you make her take an etiquette course?" Zuko asked his father in a low whisper.

"Huh?" He answered, drunk.

Scoffing as he shook his head, "Never mind."

It was very awkward and there was a lot of tension. Especially, seeing everyone either now or at one point hated each other. It couldn't be helped. However; this didn't seem to discourage Iroh, Kya, or Katara. They made conversation the entire time.

By the time the 2nd course came out, Iroh noticed his brother had been staring at the waterbender the whole time while her husband was staring back. Katara remained completely oblivious as she and Kya talked amongst themselves.

When dinner ended with dessert, Katara excused herself to go get some air for a moment, expressing she was feeling a little too warm. Kya volunteered to come with her. Taking her mother's hand as they went to get air together.

While they were gone, Arnook glared at Ozai.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at my wife." The Northern Chieftain stated.

Scoffing as he rolled his eyes, "As I see it, if her memory wasn't gone, she would have been staring back."

"Oh you really are testing me, Ozai." Arnook starting to get upset.

"Get over yourself, Arnook. If she left you, it's because you're not doing your job in the bedroom." Ozai smirked. "Try biting her ear. She loves that."

Zhiar wasn't going to sit here and listen to this sick shit. "Don't talk about my mom that way!"

Ozai looked to his son and chuckled as he brought his glass to his lips, "Don't you want to hear how you and your sister were conceived?"

"What?!" Sokka snapped.

"Your mother had been playing hard to get for several months before she let me-"

"Shut up!" Zhiar shouted.

"It didn't take long before she turned up pregnant. Not that it should have. We were at it even when we couldn't stand each other. I'd even wake up some nights and your mother would be-"

"Shut the fuck up!'

"Fine. I'll save the story for another time." Ozai laughed.

Everyone at the table was either deeply disturbed or disgusted. When Katara returned she noticed everyone glaring at the Phoenix King.

"Is everything alright?" She said taking a seat beside her husband.

"Doesn't seem like anyone liked the stories I tell?" Ozai told her.

"What stories?"

"I-"

Zuko hurried to cover his father's mouth and shook his head. "That's enough storytelling."

Soon after dinner was over and everyone was starting to leave, Ozai noticed Katara was waiting by the entrance of Iroh's home. He knew Arnook and Zhiar were currently speaking to Sokka and Iroh, so they would be a minute. As much as he knew it was a bad idea to try and talk with her after she had made it very clear to him that she was not in the least fond of him. But he couldn't very well help it.

Staring up at the moonlight, Katara noticed a presence behind her. She didn't know how she knew but she knew who it was and La, help her if he was looking to start more trouble with her.

"Is there something I can do you for, your majesty?" Katara asked as she turned around and looked up to see the Phoenix King staring down at her.

"You could go back to doing what you were doing. I'm only watching." He told her.

Katara tilted her head, "Do you think that's appropriate? I am married."

"Just pretend I'm not here."

"That's impossible."

"Close your eyes."

"Not with you around."

"Then turn around."

"I don't want my back to you."

"Then we're just going to stand here and stare at each other like two of idiots then."

Katara shrugged her shoulders as she folded her arms, "Fine."

Ozai was seriously struggling with this woman. She was testing his patience. It was like the first months of their marriage all over again. Only he knew he wanted her and she knew she didn't want him. _Well I guess that's exactly the first months of our marriage._

Staring up at him, Katara noticed his gold eyes, weren't gold anymore and she raised a brow.

"Are your eyes gold or silver?" She asked him.

"They change."

"That's odd."

"Yes, well many people thought I was cursed as a child because of it."

"I don't blame them." Katara scoffed.

Smirking, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Again."

_Again?_ Katara questioned.

"How about we bury the hatchet?" He held his hand out to shake on it.

But the only thing she was shaking was her head, "No, I think we should leave it out. I might need it if you piss me off again."

It was silent for a moment as his hand was still out and she glanced at it before looking back at him.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have gotten this far if I weren't."

Katara groaned and rolled her eyes, before taking his hand and shaking it. She noticed how small her hand was to his and quickly pulled away.

"I guess I'll get going. I don't want your husband thinking I'm coming onto you." He said before walking around her and leaving.

The waterbender stared after him with a curious look on his face. _Was he toying with me just now?_

When Arnook and Zhiar showed up, she shook the thought from her head. _No. It's not a big deal. I'll just talk to him another time._

Arnook had noticed the Phoenix King had been speaking with Katara before just now leaving. He told Zhiar to go ahead of them as he wanted to speak with Katara.

Arnook sighed as he took her hands. "I trust you will be loyal and faithful to me, Katara. But be careful of that man. He's a changed man but he's still selfish and greedy. If he wants, he could take you and there's nothing any of us could do to stop him."

Katara smiled at Arnook as she reached to embrace him and kissed the side of his cheek. "I promise. That you have nothing to worry about."

…

And yet, Ozai begged to differ. He had every intention to get her back but he planned to be subtle about it. Call him deceitful. Call him cunning. He didn't care. At the end of it all, he was who he was and what he wanted, he would have.

Spotting the waterbender's husband leave her side to go to his morning meeting, Ozai walked by her as if to also go to the meeting but as he expected, he was stopped. He bit back the smirk that wanted to plaster across his face as he turned to look down at the waterbender that caught the sleeve of his robes.

"I don't think onlookers would take well to you reaching for articles of my clothing. While you have no recollection, everyone here knows we were once married." He told her.

Katara pulled her hand away and bowed her head, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to-"

"I never did like you bowing to me. Stop it. Its uncomfortable."

Lifting her head, she apologized to which Ozai told her to stop doing that.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to interact with you." Katara told him.

"How you would anyone else."

"But you're the Phoenix K-"

"To you, I'm just Ozai."

"But-"

Ozai looked around and saw that the halls were empty, he then grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her into the nearest room and shut the door behind them. Turns out, it was a servant's closet and very tight but he didn't seem bothered by it. However; the waterbender didn't feel right being this close to him in tight dark quarters. She was practically smushed to him.

Lighting his hand with a flame so they could see each other, "If you are trying to get my attention, just use my name."

"But won't that be strange? I can't call you that in a crowd."

"Then call me asshole. You loved calling me that before." Ozai told her.

Katara snickered, "What? Really?"

"Yes." He told her. "If you want, we can pretend that we're still at odds. It won't draw any suspicions and your husband won't think anything of it."

"Seriously?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "People know you've lost your memory. They'll think you still know nothing."

"But Arnook knows I know."

"For all he knows, I made a move on you and you're at my throat about it. You've got a temper worse than most firebenders, trust me, I've seen you lose it. This will be normal to everyone else."

Katara giggled as she nodded, "Okay, asshole."

"Only in front of others." He reminded her.

Holding her hands over her mouth, "Sorry."

Ozai then opened the closet door and she hurried out of it, looking to see if anyone saw them. When it checked out that no one was there, Katara sighed in relief. Ozai went on to join the others for the meeting.

The waterbender walked over to a pillar and held to it. It hadn't caught her attention that Suki and Jee had just saw her leave a servant's closet with the Phoenix King.

…..

Sitting down with the gaang, Suki fidgeted with her hands while Jee rubbed her back. Aang noticed this as did Toph, who could feel through the floor that Suki's heart rate was all over the place.

"Spit it out." Toph said.

Suki looked up, "Huh?"

"Something's up. What is it?" Toph smirked.

The Kiyoshi looked away from the blind Earthbender to Zuko, who was writing in his notepad. He seemed to be jotting things down. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and your father seem to have buried the hatchet." Suki said.

Zuko nodded his head made a grunting sound of affirmation.

Folding her arms, "Did you know your father and Katara are messing around?"

Sokka furrowed his brows as he looked at Suki. Toph burst out laughing while Aang was a little confused. Zuko looked up at the Kiyoshi.

"They are not messing around. I know that for a fact." Zuko told her.

Jee looked at the Fire Lord, "We saw them leaving a servant's closet together."

"Son of a bitch!" Sokka cursed.

"Do you know anything about it?" Suki asked suspiciously.

Zuko glared at her, "Unlike you, Katara doesn't exactly do the whole cheating thing. Arnook would be divorced first."

"Really Zuko?! That was- you know what?! Fuck you, I know you and your father are up to something!"

"Suki, just admit it. You're jealous of Katara and always have been." Zuko said.

"What?! Why would I be jealous of that bitch?!"

"Don't call my sister a bitch!" Sokka shouted.

Suki glared at him, "Like you give a fuck! You hate her as much as we all do!"

"I don't hate Katara." Aang said.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "As I see it, Suki, you came onto me not long after I joined the group."

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"You knew just like Toph did that Katara and I were together and you hated it. I was surprised you came looking for us when Azula captured us."

"I never-"

"And father said he read your mind more than enough to know you hated how Katara was being treated by him. You were jealous of the attention she was getting. And you only hate her openly now because you told your husband to sleep with her and got angry when he started obsessing over her."

Everyone was speechless.

Standing up, "Only one here with the right to hate her, is me. The rest of you can pipe the fuck down and shut the hell up." Zuko told them in a cold tone.

Everyone eyed Zuko as he waltzed out of the room and then turned to look at Suki.

…..

Katara managed to convince one of the servants that didn't seem to run from her to let her use the kitchen so that she could make sweets for her daughter like she said she would, to make up for forgetting her. She made a whole tray of sweets.

Knocking on the chamber doors, Katara waited for an answer but when the door opened, hoping to see it was Kya. Instead, it was the Phoenix King.

"Your majesty." She bowed her head as her face reddened. He wasn't wearing anything but a towel, dripping wet.

"I thought I said that makes me uncomfortable coming from you." He told her as he glanced down at the tray in her hands.

Lifting her head, "Forgive me, I'll come back another time."

Grabbing one of the treats and putting it in his mouth, Ozai opened the door for her to come in. "Just get in. Kya won't eat them if they're cold."

Katara hurried inside with the tray and stiffened when he shut the door behind him. She felt him loom over her shoulder before grabbing another treat to eat.

"So...where is Kya?"

"How should I know?" Ozai shrugged as he tried to grab another one of the treats she brought.

Pulling the tray away, Katara looked up at him and glared. "How do you not know where your own daughter is?"

"She goes where she pleases." He answered simply.

"That's irresponsible!" Katara couldn't believe this. "What if something happens to her?!"

"Then I pity the poor soul that got in her way." He said as he took another treat just before she could stop him.

Katara felt herself getting extremely upset that he didn't seem to have the faintest clue where their daughter was. But she reeled it in as she was working on not letting her temper get the better of her.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked trying to lighten her tone.

Ozai shook his head.

Kya was getting back from picking flowers with and her big brother Zuko when she saw her mother hitting her father with a tray while there were sweets all over the floor.

"What! Kind! Of father! Doesn't! Know! Where! His! Kids! Are!" Katara yelled each time the tray came down on the Phoenix King's head.

"Mom? Dad?" Kya asked as she tilted her head.

Ozai and Katara looked over to see their daughter watching them in confusion.

"Is this sex?" She asked, seeing her father's towel falling off of him as her mother was straddling him.

After having the servants clean up the mess, Ozai apologized to his daughter for causing all the sweets her mother made spill onto the floor. The entire time, Katara folded her arms glaring at him. When Kya kicked him in the shin and ran off with , disappointed in her father, Katara prepared to leave.

"Where are you going, waterbender?" He asked her.

"To make more sweets for Kya and I'll tell her not to share with you. You already ate half of them and made me spill the other half." Katara groaned in frustration.

Ozai smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to make some for me? I did enjoy them."

Shoving her finger in his face, "No! And don't steal them from Kya!"

When the waterbender left, slamming the door behind her, Ozai laughed to himself causing his servants to flee.

….

After Katara dropped off another batch of sweets for Kya and reluctantly made Ozai his own batch so he would not steal from their daughter. When she left, the waterbender returned to her chambers and saw her husband and son playing a game of Pai Sho.

Arnook glances up and smiled at her. "You left early this morning, is everything okay?"

Smiling back, "Yes. I just went to make sweets for Kya but her father decided to be greedy and ate them. Had to make another batch." Katara sighed thirdly as she yawned and stretched. "I even made him his own batch so he would leave Kya's alone. La, he gets on my nerves." Remembering she was supposed to 'still' be at odds with him.

Zhiar flashed his stepfather a look and Arnook tried to play off the slight displeasure he took in hearing his wife cooked for another man.

"Well, I do hope Kya enjoys them. I only wish you'd had made some for me and Zhiar."

"I can go back and make more."

"No, dear. You go lay down and rest." Arnook told her.

Katara nodded and went to go take a nap. When she woke it was midday and Arnook was still busy with those summit meetings. She tried to see if Zhiar was around but he seemed to have been gone too.

Leaving the chambers, Katara figured she'd go see Kya. However; before she even knocked on the door, she could hear a bunch of commotion. Katara pressed her ear to the door to hear what was going on.

"Give him back!" Kya shouted.

"Oh grow up! You're fourteen, Kya! What man is going to want a woman that still talks to a doll?!" Hama yelled back.

"I'm going to tell dad!"

"Your father would agree with me!"

"I don't care! He's just a suicidal weirdo! He doesn't have a right to judge!"

Katara could hear it was getting worse and worse. Right as she was about to see if she could open the door, a hand planted on the door above her.

"I would not go in there." She heard the Phoenix King's voice.

Looking up as she turned to press her back against the door, "Why not? Your caregiver is terrorizing our daughter!"

"Yes but she's about to get her ass handed to her." Ozai smirked at he pressed his finger to his lips. "Listen."

Katara waited to hear whatever it was he was telling her to wait for. A minute later, Kya screamed and the next thing Katara noticed was that she was being yanked away from the door just in time as Hama hit the door and slid out into the hallway.

Katara's eyes widened, "What the-"

"Give me , you old hag!"

"Kya." Ozai called her name. "Stop. It."

"But-"

"Hush. I'll deal with her."

Kya glared at him and then noticed her mother beside him. Something about seeing her mother calmed her down. Waving her hand at her mother.

"Hi, mom." She said.

Katara smiled and waved back.

Kya ran up to her mother, stepping on Hama as she did, and hugged her. She received a hug back before she let go and went back into the chambers, stepping on Hama again.

Ozai went to gather the beaten up woman off the ground and gestured for Katara to follow him in.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk."

"Oh, I came to see Kya." Katara told him.

"Well seeing as she attacked Hama, Kya's going on punishment." Ozai carried Hama to the study and laid her on the ottoman. "You can humor yourself with me."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked as she stood behind. "I don't know if I-"

"I don't doubt you still have questions related to us. Feel free to ask. I'll answer."

Katara was not so sure she should be here with him. Alone. Glancing at an unconscious Hama, _well almost alone._ But she couldn't deny that there were still so many questions she had.

Relenting, Katara took a seat on the sofa as she watched the Phoenix King pour his glass. She was starting to wonder if he was a drunk. Or if he was going to drink himself to death again.

"So…how did we meet?"

"I'm told the last thing you remember is that you were attacked by Azula."

Katara nodded.

"We met a day later. You were brought before me along with Zuko. When I sentenced him to death, you attacked my guards and spat in my face." He took a sip from his glass. "Hours after we met, I decided based on the pressure I was receiving from my council to marry you. Four days later, we married. Four months after that, you were pregnant. A few months later. They were born."

"So why was I told my husband died? Arnook and Zhiar told me that."

_I'm not surprised._ "Two months after our children were born, the palace was stormed and we lost the war. I was executed three months after that. They made you watch while holding our children in your arms. They learned an hour later that I was immortal. So I was locked away for seven years. I was dead to you for seven years."

Furrowing her brows, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Ozai reached in his pocket and walked over to sit beside her. When he did, he dangled a blue choker in front of her face. "You lost this years ago. I found it while we were still married and held onto it since. And there are plenty who can confirm my story. Also it was all documented by the Fire Sages, so have at it."

This was a lot to take in. It still didn't seem real to her. She almost felt like she was having some terrible dream and maybe she was but if this was real, she did have one question.

"I get we were married for a time but that doesn't explain why you're all friendly with me. You seemed hellbent on me finding out this information, then you follow me around, everytime I interact with you it's like it's an inside joke or something, and I'm pretty sure you're flirting with me half the time." Katara was literally frustrated at this point. "Just because we were married doesn't mean we liked each other. For all I know, I was a prisoner the entire time and you had your way with me."

Ozai bursted out laughing and once again, Katara felt like she was missing something here. What the hell was so funny?

"Forgive me, Katara, but that is ridiculous." He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Folding her arms, "Ridiculous to you maybe but up until you revealed this to me, I've been preparing to take your head off if needed."

And somehow, he didn't doubt that for a second.

"So answer my question, Phoenix King Ozai, what's your deal? You got a thing for me or something?" Katara had a look in her eyes that told him he didn't need to beat around the bush with this answer. She wanted it to be straight to the point. Exact. No reading between the lines.

Sighing as he rubbed his brow, "Personal feelings aside, Katara, you were in all sense a wife to me. We wer-"

"You two were fucking annoying as hell!" Hama said as she woke up, seemingly dizzy from being knocked unconscious. "I couldn't stand it! The endless fucking! The arguing! The 'he's evil but I don't care'! The 'why can't she be evil with me'! You two were stuck between killing or fucking each other on a daily basis! The two of you were enough to make someone off themselves!"

Katara winced at the response and put a larger gap between her and the Phoenix King. While Ozai glared at Hama.

"That's not how it was."

"Well to everyone else, I promise, that's exactly how it was." Hama sat up and fixed her hair. "And sweetheart, if I were you, I'd wear less tight fitting clothes around him. I've literally seen him get aroused from staring at your backside."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Katara said and with haste, left the chambers.

Ozai scowled at Hama.

"What?! Its true!" She said. "Plus, you're not the only one. Every man here looks at her from behind and is thinking the same thing. You big perverts."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

Hama folded her arms and raised her brow, "There's nothing I envy about her having to have sex with that old fart, Arnook."

….

Katara has spotted Kya practicing waterbending and was about to go over to her when her hand was caught. She looked from her hand to the person that seized it and pulled it away immediately.

"Your majesty?" She felt a little nervous around him after what Hama told her. He was perving on her.

Ozai saw this and mentally cursed Hama. "Hama was only joking."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Allow me to make it up to you." He told her.

Katara shook her head, "No, it's fine. Just stay away from me for a little while."

"Kat-"

"Your majesty, if I could be frank, you're kind of creepy. Well not kind of. You are creepy. You make me very uncomfortable and while I'm flattered that you might find me attractive, I'm married to someone else. So please, if you need to talk to me that badly, go through my husband." Katara said as she slipped away to see Kya.

Hama, who was hiding nearby, burst into laughter. "Oh la, I can't believe- oh my la, did she really just say that?!"

Ozai snatched her up and dragged her behind him. He was going to take her somewhere quiet and literally break all her limbs.

….

Arnook came to his chambers late in the evening to find his wife tossing through her clothes. He raised his brow.

"What's going on here, dear?" He asked her.

"I need to find something that doesn't make my backside revealing." Katara said.

Chuckling, "And why would you do that? I rather enjoy admiring your backside."

Katara looked over her shoulder, "If it were just you then this wouldn't be a problem."

Arnook suddenly furrowed his brows, "Is there someone harassing you?"

The waterbender stood up and shook her head, "It's not like that. It's just the Phoenix King is sort of- well, I don't know how to exactly say it, he's looking at me and not in a good way."

_That damn son of a bitch!_

"I told him earlier today to stay away from me and that he makes me uncomfortable but I still want to make myself as unappealing to him as possible." Katara went back to searching through her clothes.

Arnook told her he would be right back and she nodded. Leaving the chambers, the Northern Chieftain went in search for Ozai. He was getting real sick of this. If the man didn't learn to respect boundaries and the sanctity of marriage then, they were going to have a lot more problems going forward.

Banging on the chamber doors, Arnook waited and before long the door opened. He saw Ozai wearing his usual miserable expression like it would kill him just to express the slightest glimpse of happiness.

Anyways, Arnook told him to keep his eyes off of Katara. Ozai's response was literally that if he wanted to see her, he could and without her knowing.

"I never took you for the desperate type, Ozai. You could have any woman you want. Why her?" Arnook asked.

Ozai folded his arms, "The question is the same for you. You could have any woman you wanted and you took mine."

"You left her in shambles. No one else was going to take her. She had two children she had to raise by herself and she's a good woman at heart. I had to-"

"You pity her?"

"Yes! I do! She's a beautiful woman and what you did to her! You ruined her life, Ozai! And you're still trying to do so! Leave my wife alone!"

"I'll do as I please."

"Ozai, she's not interested in you in the least. She wants you to leave her alone."

"I know that but that's only because she's married to you."

"Even then, I doubt she wants anything to do with you!"

Ozai rolled his eyes. He was confident that if Arnook pushed Katara aside that she'd be open to his advances. Or even now, if he pushed harder, she'd want him. Arnook walked off, fed up with this crap.

"You're making this worse, Ozai." Hama sighed.

"I'm taking back what's mine."

….

Having overheard his stepfather promising his mother that he would take her to buy clothes that would not warrant the attention of the Phoenix King, Zhiar clenched his fists and went to find his sister. They needed to talk. It was quite obvious that both of them were the ones counseling the other parent. He felt it only right that they discuss the issue of their parents.

Finding Kya with their older brother in the lounge playing a game of Pai Sho, Zhiar approached him and slammed his hand dead in the middle of their boardgame, facing Kya.

"We need to talk." Zhair told her.

Kya looked up at her brother with doll-like expression and then looked to Zuko. "I hear something, don't you?"

Zuko snickered as he leaned back in his chair and eyed the back of Zhiar's head.

"What can we do to help you, Zhiar?"

Zhiar pulled his hand off the game board and looked at Zuko. "I know you both can talk to dad and he will consider what you have to say. I want you to tell him to stop perving on my mother."

"Our mother." Kya corrected him.

"And why would we do that?" Zuko asked.

Zhiar glared at them both, "Mom deserves to be happy. She's made mistakes. I know that but she's got a second chance and I want the best for her. Dad's not good for her. All of us can agree on that, right? Zuko, you loved my mom. You'd have done anything for her if not for our father. And Kya, I know you love mom too but even you can see dad's obsession with her is not even healthy for him. So please, do something about this. I'll do anything."

Kya and Zuko turned their gaze from their brother to one another.

"Dad is not stable. He hasn't been since you struck him down in the South Pole. You made his need for mom grow. This is your doing. He believes she's the only way to make things right with you and us live as a loving family." Kya explained. "If you want him to stop, I advise you to fix your relationship with him. Maybe then, he can ease off mom."

Zuko scoffed as he crossed his arms, "You can start by joining him for the morning meditations he does every morning."

Sitting up out of her chair, Kya looked eye to eye with her twin brother. "See you in the morning."

And with that, Kya took Zuko's hand when he was on his feet and the two left. Zhiar watched in their wake with disgust. He couldn't stand either one of them. Why did he have to be related to them?

….

A/N:

I'm really enjoying writing these chapters! Lol hope you all are enjoying reading them!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:

One more chapter for the day! I'll update soon!

Chapter 23:

"Where are you going, Zhiar?" Katara asked as she noticed her son was already dressed so early and tying up his hair.

Zhiar licked his hand to run over his hair as it was sticking up. He had his father's color of hair but it was every bit of wavy like his mother's, so shorter pieces would stick up all the time.

"I was going to meditate." Zhiar told her. "I haven't been good about meditating lately and it's starting to affect my control over firebending."

Katara felt like she remembered Zuko telling the gang about something like that a while back. So she kissed her son on his forehead and told him to do whatever he needed to get better. Zhiar smiled and nodded before leaving out the chambers.

Standing in front of the big doors, Zhiar watched it open and his sister poke her head out of it.

"So yesterday wasn't a joke?"

"Like hell it was. I meant every word." Zhiar said. "Now, I'm here to meditate with dad so we can get this over with. Move!"

Kya stepped aside to let him in.

"He's on the balcony."

Going out on the balcony, Zhiar saw his father sitting cross legged with his eyes shut. There was a candle in front of him and his hands were resting on his knees facing up, his middle finger and thumb touching. His hair was pulled up in a bun. He was shirtless. A thin gold band on both upper arms.

Zhiar took a deep breath and took a step towards his father.

"I don't need your chaotic energy around me. It will surely cause me to lose focus." Ozai said, knowing his son was here the entire time.

Swallowing hard as he watched his father's eyes open, seeing that his irises with mismatch. One gold. One silver.

"I came to meditate...with you." He said.

Ozai raised his brow. "Excuse me?"

Zhiar gulped harder this time, "I-I I said I came to meditate with you. Kya and Zuko said it would help us get along I guess."

Staring at his son, Ozai could see the boy was unsure of himself. _Well...he got this far._

"Come. Grab a candle and sit." He instructed him.

Seeing another candle just to the side of him, Zhiar grabbed it and walked over to where his father sat and sat beside him, placing the candle in front of him.

"Remove your shirt." His father told him. "It's more a hindrance than you think."

Nodding, Zhiar removed it and tossed it aside.

"Now light the candle."

Zhiar also did this.

"The object of this is to light the candle without any movement. Just breathing. Not too light or it with go out. Not too much or it will burn the candle. Just enough. It's about control."

_Control. Like you have any. Can't even keep it in your pa-_

"I don't enjoy hearing people's thoughts and I don't try to listen but yours stand out the most to me. Please stop." Ozai glanced to his side.

"Oops. Sorry."

It didn't sound genuine but it was better than nothing. So it would suffice.

"Now begin."

…

It seemed like every day it was getting hotter and hotter. Katara couldn't stop burning up. She felt like her entire body was melting from the inside out. What was wrong with her? She told her husband about this but he told her not to worry. So she tried not to. But it wasn't getting any better.

One day, Katara was showing Kya the things she drew and they tried drawing the same flower together. But as she tried concentrating on her drawing but the burning feeling had envelope her again.

Kya watched her mother suddenly collapse beside her in the flowers. Her eyes widened and the young teen tried shaking her mother but her skin was so hot to the touch, it was frightening. She climbed to her feet quickly and took off to find help.

Finding her older brother and father having a conversation with the Earth King, Kya interrupted they by pulling on her father's sleeve.

"What is it, Kya?" Ozai figured she was bothering him about Hama again. Agni, he was so sick of the car fighting. Clearly, she was her mother's daughter in the aspect that she hated Hama.

"Mom passed out in the garden! Her skin is burning!" Kya tugged his sleeve some more to get him to move.

"Burning?" The Earth King questioned as Zuko raised his brow.

"Come on! We gotta help her!" Kya yelled and yanked her father's sleeve some more.

Ozai got her to stop. "You should get Arnook, Kya. That's her husband's problem."

Kya glared at him and decided to use her siren's call on him. Her eyes glowed. "Get mom and take her to the infirmary!"

Zuko and the Earth King watched as a void fell over Ozai's gaze like he was possessed and saw him head towards the gardens.

"Kya, what is going on?" Zuko asked his sister.

Kya turned to go back to the gardens, "Come and you'll see."

Arriving back in the garden, Zuko sees his father was picking the waterbender off the ground. Kya stood by as their father carried her out of the gardens.

"If you touch her, you'll be able to feel that her temperature exceeds what is normal for someone who's not a firebender." Kya explained. "It could be a fever but she was fine until she passed out. Something's not right."

Zuko eyed the unconscious waterbender as their father walked by them with Katara. Something had suddenly come to mind but he banished ot from his thoughts as he and Kya followed behind them.

…..

Arnook finally made it to the infirmary where he heard Katara had been brought. He was very concerned. The last few days she told him that she had been feeling unwell and he thought it was nothing too out of the ordinary. Women tended to have strange symptoms during pregnancy. But it would seem it was a bigger problem here. And as soon as he showed up and saw the Phoenix King staring hard at him with a look in his eyes, Arnook knew he might have to open up about something he had planned to take to the grave.

Swallowing hard, Arnook looked away from Ozai and went to his wife's side. He placed his hand on her forehead and immediately retracted it.

"She feels like fire." Kya said as she stood holding to Zuko's arm, gazing at her mother with deep worry.

Ozai glared at Arnook, "It's not a fever and I believe you know it isn't." The Phoenix King was feeling very suspicious of Arnook. Something was not right here. And it might explain why the Northern Chieftain had suddenly flipped the script with him after they had been getting along for seven years.

Arnook sighed as he shook his head, "I feared this would happen."

Zuko was now confused. "Not a fever? Then what is it?"

Dropping his gaze back to Katara, "Your mother would burn up like that when she was pregnant with you and your sister. Katara did the same when she was pregnant before with the twins and now again."

"Is that supposed to happen?" Zuko asked.

Ozai went back to staring at Arnook, "Is that supposed to happen, Arnook? Do women in your tribe experience that when pregnant?"

Arnook shook his head.

Pressing his hand to his forehead, Zuko felt even more confused. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"I think Arnook needs to start talking or I can just bring Hama in here and we can find out through her." Ozai said.

Arnook shook his head as he took Katara's hand and shut his eyes. "She was pregnant before she fell asleep. Before I married her. Before I showed up."

"What?!"

Ozai narrowed his eyes, "Go on."

Reopening his eyes, Arnook glared back at Ozai and then looked at Zuko. "We agreed not to say anything. I had hoped it would be something we could cover up." He clenched his teeth and went back to looking over his wife. "I didn't want anyone to judge her more than they already were and if it became public knowledge then she would hate herself more. So I promised her I'd claim the child as mine."

Zuko's brows furrowed as he looked down at Katara.

Shaking his head, "I asked her if the father was Zuko but she said she didn't know. I'm assuming she had been involved with you both around the same time."

Kya felt Zuko slip his arm from her as he stormed out of the room. She went to chase after him. Ozai crossed his arms over his chest. He was not liking this anymore than his son was but he wasn't going to just walk out. Especially not when this shit was going to make things a lot more complicated than it had already been.

Arnook brushed her hair out of the way, "I accepted a lot when I married her. I accept that she had been your son's lover for a time. That she had children with a globally despised man. I accepted that she still held feelings for you, I saw her face when you wrote her that letter, I saw her face when you danced with her at the reception. I even accepted that she was pregnant with yet another Fire Nation child. I care a lot about her. You have to know that. There's no benefit to me marrying her and loving her as I do. Please see that. I just want the best for her. You must know that."

Ozai's gaze hadn't softened. Not for one moment.

"I spent seven years believing that we were on the same side. I finally began to understand the importance of comradery and family. But now I see, none of that shit meant anything. It's the same as it's always been for me. Lies, deceit, and foul play. I feel like a child again, becoming acclimated with the twists and turns of court and the royal family." He tilted his head as his eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Arnook, have you stopped fearing me?"

The Northern Chieftain shook his head.

"I believe you have. You've crossed me more than I have ever allowed anyone else to do. Even my father has crossed me but so many times before I put an end to that. So what am I to do now? I feel my hands are tied."

Arnook continued to caress his wife's hair as he wore a look of conflict on his face. He hadn't a clue what to do. It was out now that Katara was caring his keen. Whether it was his or Zuko's, the child was still related to them. No doubt all his plans for this child had gone out the window. Even more, he knew Ozai wasn't going to tolerate him for a moment more with how things were going or the direction they were headed.

Sighing, Arnook knew he had to make it up to this man that was still very much a monster. He had to appease Ozai, especially after so much had gone wrong.

"The child would be your keen whether you or your son is the father." Arnook could feel his insides screaming for him to shut up and let fate take its course. Who was to say this would be any better than what would be in store for them were he to just leave it be? "You know more about the needs of a woman pregnant with a firebender. Take her until the child is born, you decide what happens then and Katara…" he looked back to her. "She can decide which of us she wants to be with. Clearly, she stands to lose either way if the decision were left to you or I."

The scowl on Ozai's face gradually faded from his face.

"I will inform her of this when she wakes up." Arnook told him. "Just let me be alone with her."

Ozai left the man to be with Katara alone. He couldn't help but smirk when his back was to the man. This was more than he ever expected from the old bastard. Letting him take Katara with him and allowing her to decide for herself. Now that sounded more like it.

…

Zhiar was there in the infirmary when his stepfather told him and his mother what would be taking place soon after the summit ended. He saw his mother look as if she had just been struck in the face. She wasn't happy with this arrangement and told his stepfather that she didn't care what her past was with Ozai, she was a loyal wife. However; Arnook made it clear to both of them that this needed to happen in the hopes that it would strengthen their family's relationship with one another.

Arnook held his wife to him and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry, Katara." Running his hand down the side of her face.

Shaking her head, "You don't need to be sorry. You're just trying to be a good man, Arnook." Tears formed in her eyes. "I just wish you could try to be a little so, at least when it comes to people who are clearly taking advantage of the good man you are."

Pulling her to his chest, "Trust me. I wouldn't be allowing this if I didn't trust you as my faithful wife."

"Then I'll trust your decision."

Leaving his parents to be alone with one another, Zhiar went to go see his father. If his mother was going to be leaving with his actual father after the summit ended, then he needed to continue bridging his relationship with the man to prove he didn't need to have mom in order for them to get along.

It was midday. Almost time for dinner. But Zhiar figured it was no time like the present to continue on his venture for improving his father son relationship.

Zhiar could see his father seemed curious, a little unsure of him whenever he was around. It had been like that every morning for the last week when he came to meditate with him. And it only seemed his father was even more unsure of him showing up at a time like this.

"Mom told us when we lived in the Fire Nation that you don't eat as much as she does. Is that true?" Zhiar asked.

Ozai raised his brow, "I didn't even realize she had made such an observation."

"She also says your father hated your guts and that's why you're a shit ass father. You never knew what a good one was like."

Ozai had nothing to say to that.

Placing his hand over his mouth, "Oops, sorry. I guess I suck at being a good son. I'm working on it." Dropping his hand from his mouth. "Sort of like how you're trying to be a better father."

That's it. "What's the sudden interest in being a better son?" Ozai was starting to see that all his children had some of his traits and Zhiar might be the one with his worst trait.

Zuko had his temper. Azula had his mind. Kya had his personality. But Zhiar, this little bastard had his ways of getting things done. He couldn't help but feel the need to be suspicious of this boy.

"You've been trying to prove you've turned a new leaf. I haven't been fair."

Eying him carefully, Ozai didn't know really what to do here. He could tell the brat to go to hell. Not like that was the worst thing he's ever told a son of his. Or he could take the risk of believing Zhiar truly wanted to have a sincere relationship with him as his son. One of two things could happen. His son could genuinely be seeking reconciliation or this little bastard was just here to stab him in the back. And if it were the latter, Ozai was going to do more than tell him to go to hell. He was going to send him there.

After about a minute of pondering, Ozai decided that if his son was stupid enough to strike him again then he definitely deserved to die because he just couldn't tolerate an idiot as his spawn. Even Zuko wasn't that stupid, though Ozai wondered about him when he was an adolescent.

"We're about to have dinner. Are you joining us?" Ozai asked.

Zhiar nodded.

…..

As Katara recovered and was able to find a method to keep cool in order to bear through carrying a firebender, she was not well. Mentally. She felt like this person she had been was not her. Like she had been possessed that whole time or they were referring to someone else and mistaking that woman for her. It was just unfathomable. She couldn't accept it. Even with all the proof in the world. It wasn't her.

The waterbender couldn't even look at herself in the mirror or her husband in the eyes. She was ashamed. Truly ashamed. This was not supposed to be her life. Where did her past self go wrong? At what point did she become this person that went to bed with a man not long after having bedded his father and then leave him to marry another man. La, she couldn't believe this. How was she supposed to live with herself?

Anyway, all of this revealing of truth had her in a terrible mood and her temper was getting the best of her. She took it out on the servants that treated her like she was a freak. She flipped at Arnook when he asked her if she needed to lay down and rest. She flipped out at anyone that stared at her when she strutted in the halls. Katara even snapped at herself and her son would watch her as she cursed herself.

Tui and La, she needed their help and guidance because as she was minding her own business, the person she felt she could kill if he would stay dead approached her.

"Your majesty, I thought we agreed you wouldn't approach me." Katara said as she sat by the fountain sketching yet another bird.

Standing over her, Ozai sat beside her and looked over her shoulder to watch her draw. "I wanted to see you."

Shutting her book closed, "I'm married. What about that don't you get, Phoenix King Ozai?" Katara turned and eyed him with frustration.

"I'm not asking anything of you. I don't see the problem." He replied, staring back at her.

Katara sucked her teeth and turned her head away from him, stand up to leave. However; as she did, her wrist was taken. Pausing, the waterbender dropped her head.

"Why?" She sighed heavily. "You're already forcing my husband to have me and Zhiar go with you to Omashu. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I still love you."

Yanking her wrist from him, Katara furrowed her brows at him. "I'm sorry, your majesty. But that's not my problem. The sentiment is not shared."

Ozai watched the waterbender take off and groaned to himself. Oh, he was getting real tired of playing this game of cat and mouse. This was worse than when they had married. This Katara was serious about not wanting anything to do with him. But he was determined.

The following day when Katara had brought Kya back before the sun went down, Ozai confronted her. Pinned her to the wall before she could dash away.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Katara told him.

"Then I guess that sentiment is shared." Ozai retorted as he was also getting very annoyed with all of this.

Glaring at him, "What do you want?"

"A mere moment of your time."

"I can't. My husband is expecting me to return."

"Tomorrow night."

"Morning."

"Night. I'm busy during the day."

"Not my problem." Katara folded her arms. "You want to see me. It'll be in the morning. If you don't have the time, then make the time."

Ozai was seriously about to start pulling his own hair out.

"Fine." He eased off of her.

Smirking, "See you tomorrow morning, your majesty."

Watching as Katara left with that triumphant look on her face, it reminded Ozai of how he could never win with her. It had to be her way. Of course, seeing as she was back to hating him, he didn't have much room to not oblige her. But Agni, if he has to continue dealing with this, he was going to lose his mind.

….

In the morning, Zhiar went to see if his mother needed assistance but when he saw she was up earlier than normal, preparing herself for the day, he reminded himself of what Arnook spoke to them about.

Katara was brushing her hair when she saw Zhiar come up behind her in the mirror. She smiled at him. "Morning, my love." She greeted him.

Smiling back. "Morning, mother."

Brushing the tangles from the ends of her hair, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you were feeling well. Any fever or anything?"

Katara chuckled and shook her head, "Where did you learn to become so tentative?"

"You, of course. You and maybe Arnook too." Zhiar smiled to himself.

Seeing this, Katara's eyes dropped from him in the mirror. She was noticing that Zhiar wasn't a big fan of his actual father. She noticed this at dinner. He glared at the Phoenix King the entire time. Then the fact that he mentioned she'd hated him if she knew who his father was. Katara was really starting to worry that something was up. Not that she should be too surprised. She remembered the things Zuko used to say about his father and none of it was good.

Turning around to face her son, Katara made a serious expression. "Zhiar, what did your father do to you?"

"Hmm?" He seemed a little caught off guard.

"You tell me what he did and I will deal with him. I will not let what happened to Zuko happen to you." Katara told him.

Zhiar chuckled as he shook his head, "Honestly, mom, nothing's happened. I just don't like him."

"Why?"

Zhiar shrugged. "He's a creep."

Shortly after agreeing with her son about his father, Katara went to answer the knock at the door and her expression was as flat as ever.

"I didn't think you'd skip the summit meetings." She said folding her arms.

Smirking, "And why not?"

Katara sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

"You have an hour and that hour starts now."

….

Zuko was collecting the notes he took during the meeting and about to head to his chambers to finish that bottle of hard liquor his father loaned him the other day. He figured since there was no more work to be done, getting black out drunk shouldn't be a problem. However; as he was leaving, his gold eyes found the Northern Chieftain vastly approaching him. He clenched his fists and notes in hand. _What the hell does he want?_

Catching up to the Fire Lord, Arnook was a little out of breath but he managed to get his words out.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please, let us speak." Arnook sounded as he was pleading.

And Zuko wasn't like his father, he didn't like hearing someone beg.

Groaning in annoyance, "We can speak in my chambers."

Zuko poured himself a glass and didn't bother offering to share. He wasn't his father but he had his moments when his mood was foul. He could be rude and somewhat hard to confront.

Arnook felt a little awkward about what he was about to say but it was too late to go back.

"You could potentially be the father." Arnook started.

The Chieftain watched as the Fire Lord downed the entire glass he poured of what looked like the hardest bottle of liquor he had seen. It was a black color. Surely, that had to be poison for the body.

Continuing, "I know you bare ill feelings towards Katara. You blame her for not choosing you over me."

The glass was filled again.

"But I feel that you could at least be understanding. You're not like your father. You are more compassionate. More understanding. And you can be reasoned with."

Zuko finished his second glass and slammed it so hard back onto his desk that it shattered. Arnook looked to the glass as the Fire Lord tilted his head.

"What do you want, Arnook? You must want something. Otherwise, you'd have gone to my father." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

Bowing his head, Arnook clasped his hands together. "Please. If it is your child, let her keep it."

Zuko started drinking from the actual bottle of liquor and bottomed it. When he finished it, he looked at Arnook with loathe.

"Get out." He said.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Get out'."

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

Arnokk stood up and hurried to leave. Zuko threw the empty glass bottle at the door just as Arnook closed the door. He held his hands to his head and shut his eyes. Right now he was trying to pretend that this was not happening to him. Katara was pregnant and the child could either be his or his father. How were either of them supposed to know which of them were the father? How was he supposed to treat the child? As his sibling or child?

_Damn it! Why didn't you say something sooner?!_

….

Katara couldn't really put into words how annoyed she was. Not that the words existed. This was a whole new level of annoyance. It made her feel somewhat homicidal. Like she could slap this guy's head off.

For the last 15 minutes she had been following the Phoenix King to what she was starting to notice was the palace gates. She didn't bother asking what he wanted. Truthfully, she didn't care. Whatever it was, she knew it was going to put her in a worse mood. The only thing keeping her from losing her sanity is watching how the ends of his hair swayed back and forth.

_What man grows his hair this long?_ It was longer than her hair. His hair literally reached below his waist. Katara could feel her hands twitch at her sides. _I wonder what it feels like._ The thought was actually making her forget how terrible her mood was. Curiosity seemed to work like that for her. As long as it was peaked then she couldn't give a care in the world. And his hair had her immediate focus.

Having got lost in his hair, Katara bumped into him when he stopped. _Shit!_

"Are you alright back there?" He asked as the guards opened the gates to allow them to leave.

Rubbing her head, "Yes." She answered. "I was just distracted."

When they left the palace grounds, the waterbender felt it best to walk by his side so she could focus on where the hell they were going. Her arms folded over her chest as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I was hoping to jog your memory. While it might seem you will never have your memory returned, I have hope that fragments might come to you." Ozai glanced down at her.

_So you want me to remember you?_ Katara scoffed. _I rather like not remembering you._

Ozai sighed. Again, he really didn't like reading thoughts but he did have a curious side and listened in. Of course, he would regret it immediately but that had never stopped him before.

Finding themselves in the small market area of the upper ring, the two stopped at a stand selling exotic fruits. Katara raised a brow at them. _Fruit? How is this going to make me remember anything?_ She wondered as she looked dead at the most peculiar fruit out of all of them. It was pink, almost red, with green scales. _What is that?_

Ozai picked up the dragon fruit that he saw Katara had spotted out of the entire batch of many different colorful and foriegn fruits.

"Already you find what we came here for." He grinned to himself as he had the vendor bag several of the fruits.

Katara eyed one as she picked it out of the bag he bought for them. "What kind of fruit is it?"

"It's called dragon fruit. It's from the Fire Nation. You loved them. Craved them your entire pregnancy." He told her.

Examining the fruit as she followed him to a stone bench by the man made stream that seemed to circle around the upper ring, Katara brought it to her mouth to eat it. It was taken from her just before she could get her teeth into it. She was about to tell him to go fuck himself when she saw he was only trying to help her and peeled it for her.

"Don't eat the skin."

"Oh." She said as he handed it back. "Thank you, I guess."

Katara looked at the fruit once again before she bit into it.

~ten minutes later~

"Can you buy some more?" Katara asked after eating the last one.

Ozai tried not to laugh but seeing as the waterbender went from wanting to knock his head off to looking up at him with her big blue eyes asking for more, he couldn't help but find it amusing.

Realizing she was asking him to buy her something, Katara looked away from him and apologized. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"It's rude to ask you to buy me something. It's not your place." She told him.

Ozai scoffed and got up. When he returned he handed her another bag of dragon fruit.

"I don't have a place, waterbender. I just do as I like." He informed her. "Besides, I do believe after recent discovery that it would be my place to look after you."

Katara didn't want to hear that.

"Though to be honest, I don't think I fathered the child." Ozai told her as he sat beside her again. "We had one encounter and you only allowed it to catch me off guard and have me sent back to prison. It was Zuko who you were involved with."

_Oh fucking great!_ She mentally begrudged. _I have kids with two men that I'm not even married to. That's just fucking grand!_

Seeing the dark cloud form back over her head, "No point in being ashamed. You stopped giving a fuck a long time ago." He told her.

"What kind of person was I? Did I become some whore? A seductress?! Was I just sleeping around with any and everyone?!"

Ozai couldn't say she wasn't a seductress. She had her ways about seducing him or Zuko and she was damn good at it. And for all he knew, other than him and Zuko and now, Arnook, the only other person she slept with was Jee. If you asked him, that was a very small list. So no she wasn't a whore. He couldn't begin to count or name the women he was with because most of them, he didn't even know their names.

"Look, you want to be angry at something you can't change, you go right ahead and do so. But as I see it, Arnook doesn't really seem to care. He married you even knowing this. So stop being pissy and whiney."

Katara looked up at him and glared, "Pissy and Whiney! That's you! You've been stalking me since I got here all because you have your silly feelings for me! I don't remember you! To me you're still that La damn Fire Lord we wanted to kill!"

Sighing as he looked her over, "Are you done?"

"Am I done?!" Katara was on her feet and she went off as she stood in front of him, looking like a mad pregnant woman.

So….Ozai sat there and let the woman fuss him out. She called him a few things he was only just starting to get used to hearing. A pervert. Creep. Stalker. Lunatic. Even started using some term he wasn't familiar with that must have meant something bad in her native tongue. She didn't know but he was actually rather used to her at this point losing her shit and snapping at him. He was so used to it that he could probably fall asleep listening to her just tear him a new one as she liked to say.

When Katara was out of breath, Ozai stood up and grabbed her by her collar and tugged her along.

"Since you're all done. I have one more place to take you."

"Let go of me or I'll have you arrested for kidnap!" Katara threatened.

Ozai smirked as his eyes bore into hers. "I've been imprisoned twice and executed a handful of times. I promise you, I don't really care."

…...

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Sokka asked as he and Aang approached. "You looked out of it this morning during the meetings."

Rubbing his temple as he was sitting in the lounge of his chambers, drinking himself into oblivion. Seemed his friends were worried about him. He didn't know what the sudden concern was. They knew he had his moments. This was one of them. This was nothing new.

Looking up at them through his squinted eyes, "I'm dealing with something right now." He told them.

Sokka walked up to him and sat down beside him, throwing his arms up on the back of the sofa. "Like what?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Zuko?" Aang asked as he sat in a chair near them.

Shaking his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on! Tell us. Maybe we can help you out. Is this about your dad?" The Tribesman pried.

"Is it Katara?" Aang asked.

The two saw the way Zuko immediately drank from his glass and emptied it. _So its Katara._ They both thought to themselves.

"What about Katara has you upset? She doesn't remember much so you should probably let it g-"

"She's pregnant." Zuko spat, cutting Aang off as he shut his eyes and rubbed his temples with both hands.

Sokka chuckled, "Well, duh! Everyone can see that."

"No. No. No, you don't get it. She's pregnant but it's not Arnook's." Zuko said.

Both Sokka and Aang froze.

Zuko went on to tell them about his relationship with Katara just before she married Arnook. Then proceeded to tell them what Arnook told him and his dad. Sokka and Aang were baffled and speechless. What the hell?!

Burying his head in his hands, "My dad told me himself, he doesn't believe it's his. He and Katara weren't involved during that time except once. Besides, the timing doesn't add up either."

Sokka stood up and walked out. Aang went over to sit beside Zuko.

"Its okay, Zuko. This is good, right? Hasn't the council been pressuring you to marry so you can produce an heir? Now you don't have to worry about that. If the baby is a firebender, then there's your heir." Aang told him.

Zuko lifted his head and looked at Aang with wide eyes. "Aang! You fucking genius! You're fucking right!" He shook the Avatar in a drunken fit of joy. "Katara's having my heir! I gotta go find her!"

Aang sat there and watched as his drunk friend tried to get up to go find Katara but flopped face forward onto the ground and passed out. Shaking his head as he went to help his friend out, the young monk sighed.

…

"I don't know why you want anything to do with me. I'm clearly not worth the time. Just some low bred peasant that got lucky enough to find the Avatar and get mixed up in your family drama. You should really just leave the past in the past. I'm not worth the dirt under my boots." Katara said as she walked behind the Phoenix King with her head hung.

Somehow she was feeling like shit on their way back to the palace. She had been taken to see a figurine in a shop that Kya had discovered when out with Zuko and told her father about it. It was a figurine of her as Fire Lady. Some artist from the Fire Nation had made it. Ozai told her she had become quite popular towards the end. The common people loved her and the nobles soon fell in line.

Everything he told her. Everything that she had heard of her past was true and it really upset her. Not because of the fact it happened but because she couldn't remember it. A part of herself wasn't allowing her to remember.

Ozai tried telling her that while she might sound as if she was some Agni awful woman from the stories she was told, she did almost everything selflessly. Selfishness kicked in here and there but it wasn't anything anyone could blame her for.

"I don't talk about my past. Not with anyone. Not even you. I showed you pieces but I never talked about it afterwards." He told her. "If you knew all the things my father did to make my life a living hell you'd know regardless of status that I'm a far lower being than you."

Sniffling, "Your father hated you?"

Shrugged, "Hate wouldn't be the word I'd use. Hate implied he cared on a certain level and I assure you he didn't give a damn." Ozai hissed as he thought about his youth and his father.

Once again, Katara's curiosity was peaked. "What did he do?"

Ozai paused and stopped walking. "My father dressed me up like a woman."

Tilting her head, "What? Why?"

"He told me I was prettier than some of his consorts." Ozai clenched his fists at his sides. "And then he would proceed to use me as one of them."

Katara's eyes widened as her hand went over her mouth.

"When I became older and too big for him to shove my head into a pillow in order to drown out my screaming. He'd make it his point to send his assassins to attempt to kill me. Told me he was testing to see if I had become too soft for court. Thought he made me less of a man after what he had been doing to me for years."

The waterbender could hear in his voice that he was having a hard time having to recall his past and took his hand to hold in both of hers. "You don't have to say anymore. I get it."

Ozai looked down at her, "My point is, I don't give a damn how shitty someone or something makes you feel. If you think you're worth a damn then that's all there is to it. Fuck what you hear or what happened in the past."

Katara stared up at him as if surprised that he was telling her this. She didn't expect him to tell her this.

"You think I don't know what people say about me when my back is turned or what they say in their heads. I simply don't care. At the end of the day, I'm a cocky son of a bitch and I know I could without a doubt steal every last one of those men's wives."

His last statement made her laugh.

"Is that what you're planning this whole time? Stealing men's wives?" Katara laughed.

Smirking, "No. There's only one man's wife I'm after but she's not easy to obtain."

Rolling her eyes, "Shut up!" Katara let go of his hand as she giggled. "I was just starting to hate you less and then you go and say that."

"I have a terrible habit of putting my foot in my mouth."

"Yes. I'm glad you know that." She said. "Now take me back. Your hour ended an hour ago."

Sighing, "Fine."

Arriving back in the palace, Ozai took Katara back to her chambers and she told him that she wasn't expecting him to talk to her like that. She thought he was some ruthless asshole with only one goal in mind but it would seem she was wrong.

Patting her head, "My feelings weren't one sided, waterbender. Not before. There had to have been some good in me if you had come to tell me yourself that you loved me too."

Grabbing his head as he rested it on her head, Katara looked eye to eye with him. "So we were in love?"

"Yes. We were."

"And you still love me? Even though I'm possibly pregnant with your grandchild?"

Ozai nodded.

"I don't understand you. What made you fall in love with me?" She asked him as she removed his hand from her head and held it in front of her.

The Phoenix King stepped up to her and pulled her in his arms, embracing her as he kissed the crown of her head. "I'll tell you another time."

Katara didn't fall stiff. She just allowed him to embrace her. He felt really warm. She closed her eyes. _He smells good too._ The waterbender moved her arms to wrap around him, hugging him back. However; her intentions weren't to actually return the gesture. She just wanted to touch his hair and La, it was fucking worth it.

At first Ozai thought she was embracing him back but then he felt his hair being tugged on. It was times like this that he pondered on cutting his hair. He really didn't understand women's appeal to it. They acted like they didn't have hair themselves.

Arnook was returning to his chambers when he rounded the corner to see his wife and the Phoenix King embracing. He immediately paused as he watched them pull apart. Ozai flicked Katara on the forehead and told her to leave his hair alone. She giggled and rubbed her forehead, telling him she couldn't help it.

"Tomorrow, did you want to see me again?" She asked.

The Northern Chieftain saw the grin on Ozai's face as he agreed.

"Tomorrow night. I already played hooky for you today."

"That's fine." She smiled.

Arnook waited till Ozai left before he approached his chambers. When he entered his chambers, he found Katara was in the sitting room laying down on a sofa with a smile on her face.

"You look awfully happy this afternoon." Arnokk noted. "How was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Do anything fun?"

She shook her head.

"Well did you go anywhere? See anyone?"

Katara nodded. "I went out with the Phoenix King. He bought me these dragon fruits that were imported from the Fire Nation. He said I'd like them and I ate twelve of them in one sitting."

Arnook sat beside her and rubbed his hand on her side, "So you're getting along with him?"

"I guess. He's not that bad. He just doesn't follow normal social cues but I think that's probably just because he's been through a lot." Katara said as she thought about what he told her.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Well, as soon as you're feeling better and look happy, then I'm happy." Arnook smiled at her as he continued rubbing her side.

Katara nodded as her husband leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You know, Zhiar won't be here for the next hour or so...maybe we could…"

Katara sat up and smirked at her husband, "Maybe we could." She licked her lips and bit them as she placed her hand on his chest. "I think a little fun in the water would be enjoyable."

Arnook grinned as he kissed her. He loved how his wife always seemed up for being intimate. She was incredible in bed, not to mention. It was something he looked forward to every time he was alone with her. And hopefully, it was something only he was enjoying from her as he was her husband until death.

…

A/N:

So who's the baby daddy? Sure its probably most likely Zuko's. But there's still the chance it could be Ozai's. It only takes once. We'll see how the father son dynamic goes with the two of them now that this is out. And Zhiar, is he really hoping to repair things with his father or is this just to keep his father from seeking his mother out? I wonder.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

New Chapter of the week!

Chapter 24:

Hama eyed Ozai as he was at his desk working on that boring junk he and all the politicians had to work on. She wanted to say something but she didn't know how to go about it. Last night, she noticed Ozai was not in the chambers. Which wasn't normal. He had no reason to be anywhere else. Not unless- yes, well she figured that was the reason. She wanted to confront him but wasn't sure if it would warrant his wrath. He had been so moody lately.

"You went to see your waterbender last night, didn't you?" Hama asked.

Not looking up from his work, "Yes."

"Have fun?"

"I'm a grown man, Hama. Fun isn't in my vocabulary." He retorted.

"Then did you enjoy yourself?"

"As much as one could when having to restrain themselves."

Hama smirked, "Oh, so you didn't fuck her?"

Putting his quill down, Ozai's now silver eyes fell on her. "What is your problem?"

Shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal, "Just curious. Knowing you, I figured you'd jump at the opportunity."

"Then you must not know me all too well." Ozai went back to looking over his work. "My feelings I have for her are of the romantic nature but I don't look at her like I do other women. She's not just a piece of ass for me to have my way with for a time. Its deeper than that."

_Oh, how cute. You've matured._

_**Go to hell, Hama.**_

_Only if you join me._

Ozai scoffed. _**Hell's too small a place for the two of us. The Gods must have known this and made it so only one of us could actually go there.**_

…

Katara was bathing with Kya in the big bath full of bubbles as requested by her daughter. Seemed they did this alot before. Kya told her this is how they would relax and Katara could say, she was definitely relaxing. Eating sweets while soaking in their element. It was a waterbenders ideal relaxation session. Absolutely perfect.

"Can I join?"

The two looked over to see Hama undressed, holding her towel over her shoulder as she rested her hand on her hip. Katara noticed right away that Hama had quite the pair of breasts. Large and yet perky. Perfect brown nipples. A fully shaven body. Slender long legs that widened as her eyes traveled up her thighs to her hips. Her waist was slender and gave her appealing shape.

When Katara's eyes reached Hama's, she blushed and looked away.

"No." Kya hissed. "We don't want you here."

Smirking, "I think your mother would beg to differ. Besides, I only asked out of generosity. I'm joining either way."

The mother and daughter moved close to one another as it became a little cramp when Hama joined them. She sat across from them and stretched her arms along the rim of the tub.

"Ah! This is lovely, ladies. We've gotta do this more often." Hama exhaled heavily as she relaxed her body in the lukewarm water. As waterbenders, the temperature didn't need to be too hot.

Kya scoffed and folded her arms, "This is me and mom's time. Leave!"

Looking towards the teenager, "Can't hog her to yourself. I want to spend time with her too."

"Why?" Katara raised a brow. "Am I supposed to know you too? I mean, I guess since you know about me and the Phoenix King's relationship but I still don't-"

Feigning disappointment, "You still don't remember me? And after I had taught you so much, my sweet."

"Taught me-" Katara's eyes started to widen as she was registering what the woman just said.

Hama smirked, "I believe I looked like a crone from what you can last recall. You don't remember me in this form. How about…" and Hama allowed herself to age. "This. Remember me now?"

Katara climbed out of the tub quickly, pulling Kya out with her and jetted out of the bathroom. _What the fuck?! Hama!_ She managed to grab towels for them as Kya bended the water from them. She just focused on getting the hell away from Hama.

Ozai was at his desk in the study looking over the bullshit agreement he was supposed to sign in regards to letting the Northern Earth Kingdom have free trade with his Southern Kingdom. As if. The only free trade he had was with the Fire Nation and that was simply because he was from that country and still had a bias to his own people. Not to mention his son was the Fire Lord. So why would he bother having free trade with these Northern Earth Kingdom territories?

_Fuck em._ He said to himself as he tossed the document away and moved onto the next thing.

"What kind of shit show are you running here?!" Katara barged into the study.

Ozai looked up to see his ex-wife and daughter wrapped in towels standing in front of his desk.

"Hmm?"

"That woman! Hama! Do you know what she is?!"

Sighing as he pulled off the spectacle he was wearing and stood up, "Has she done something?"

"Well...no, but she's dangerous! How can you have her around our daughter?!"

"She's been around the children since they were born. She helped you through labor." Ozai told her.

"But-"

"Katara, you don't remember things. I understand that. But please, calm yourself. If someone is a threat, I'd tell you. Arnook would tell you. Otherwise, you have nothing to worry about." He informed her.

Katara forced herself to relax. He was right. But still, she didn't like that Hama had been so integrated into their lives. Especially with the things that woman did. She was a witch.

"Fine. You say she's okay. I trust you." Katara sighed as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Grinning, "Good to hear." He said as he sat back down. "Now go get dressed before someone gets the wrong idea."

Realizing she was in just a towel, Katara's face flushed and she hurried out of his office, taking Kya with her.

Getting dressed, Katara ignored Hama who was staring at her with a grin on her face. She didn't care if they had somehow gotten along in the past, she wasn't about to befriend her now.

"We're not friends." Hama said. "I know you never liked me. Not then and not now. Which is fine. That's just how our relationship is, Katara. But I do care about you. I really do. I'm just terrible at showing it. Life has taught me not to hold people too dearly, I always get hurt in the end."

Katara glanced at Hama as she pulled her dress over her head. She didn't want to admit it but she could hear the lament in Hama's voice. Sounds like there was more to what she had told her before about her past.

But even so, not having her memories, despite Ozai giving her the okay, Katara felt she still needed to be cautious of some people.

"While I stay by Ozai and care for him as well, in my own way, I can't say I want you to remember. Not everything at least." Hama walks up to her and lays her hand against her face as Katara had seemed to have stilled herself from some hypnotic spell Hama cast over her. "Arnook makes your past sound it was La awful and Ozai writes it off as no big deal. And they're both right, if you ask me. The things I saw, it was hard to watch and not just because you both annoyed me but because you looked like every second of every hour was tearing you apart. You didn't know whether to run away or just pretend nothing else existed. And you were young. You couldn't be held accountable. Not even Ozai believed you should be held accountable. He tried to take all the blame from you. He told them he brainwashed you. Told them everything you did was because he made you. He played the villain for your sake. But you loved him and you refused to let him take all the blame."

Katara's irises grew as Hama smirked. Kya narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing to my mom?!" Kya demanded.

"I'm curious about something. Now shut up!"

…..

Arnook was not happy. Not happy at all. He had told Ozai that he would allow him to take Katara with him in the regards that she would make up her mind which of them she wanted to be with. But Ozai's minion water siren, Hama, had overstepped boundaries and he was not okay with this.

Glaring at Hama the entire time the Northern Chieftain was lecturing him, Ozai could literally feel himself simmer with anger. Not long after Katara had left his study with him assuring her that Hama was harmless, Hama decides to make a liar out of him.

Kya came running to him telling him that Katara had started attacking Hama. He came to intervene, believing Katara had attacked Hama without merit but saw that his pregnant ex-wife had a print on the side of her face. She was screaming for him to keep Hama away from her.

At the moment, Hama was standing off to the side holding her sore throat after Ozai strangled her. He would have done a lot more if Zuko hadn't shown up and stopped him.

As Arnook fussed and raged, Zuko was outside the study room. He was with his sister and Katara. Kya told him that her mother passed out shortly after getting worked up because of Hama. He tried doing what his father told him to do since there was the huge possibility that Katara was having his child. Zuko didn't want anything to happen to the baby, so he was a little upset with Hama as well.

Holding the wet cloth to her mother's forehead, Kya saw her brother running his hand over her stomach to dim the burning within her. She saw him make a small grin. Zuko looked a little different to her at the moment. He looked...happy. She hadn't seen him happy like that in a look time and she didn't really understand why.

Doing that technique his father told him would keep the baby from raising her body temperature, Zuko could literally feel the baby moving and trying to raise the temperature again. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Oh fuck the both of you! I was only trying to help!" Hama shouted.

"This is exactly why we forbid women from learning waterbending! These sirens are dangerous! They can't be trusted!" Arnook spat.

"Please, you're both giving me a headache! Shut up!" Ozai growled.

The three exited the study to see Kya and Zuko tending to Katara in the sitting area. Arnook looked pitifully at his wife as Ozai pushed past the Chieftain to go to his son.

Zuko felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Hama figured out which of us is the father." Ozai told him.

Zuko looked to Hama as Arnook hadn't looked away from Katara.

Hama placed both hands on her hips as she smirked at Zuko, "It's dragon's blood."

"Dragon's blood?"

Ozai slapped him upside the back of his head, "You're the only one of us with dragon's blood. You get it from your mother's line."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Congratulations, Zuko." Hama said. "You're going to be a father."

….

The next few days, Katara didn't want to leave bed and spent it in despair. She wasn't okay. Not after everything she just seemed to keep on learning. Zuko was the father of her unborn child. Hama had managed to surface a lost memory with her abilities as a siren. She saw herself with Zuko, on a date in the city. They were like how she had remembered they had been before Azula captured them. Like two cheesy teens trying to find themselves in the mess that life had created. They laughed and joked and played and later that night, they were together. And then Katara saw the day Arnook had caught them together in Zuko's chambers and how Zuko was desperate to get her to stay. He was hurt. Angry and in despair. She left him that day. Left him to be with Arnook.

While she was feeling like shit, Zuko was already informing his advisors and council that he had a child on the way. He didn't disclose the mother's name as he didn't want to make it known that Katara, who was married to a Nation's leader, was carrying his seed. It would be even more scandalous than her marriage to his father and just one more thing added to the list of things that tarnished her good name. Plus, his father made it clear her name shouldn't even be mentioned and he wasn't going to argue with his father on something like that.

Anyways, Zuko was excited about this. He was going to be a father. Something he had wanted to be but didn't think would happen with the person he originally wanted to be the mother. But as luck would have it, he got what he wanted.

"So it is yours?" Aang asked as Zuko and the gaang were having a few drinks in the lounge of his chambers.

Nodding his head, "Hama says it has dragon's blood. My father is a Phoenix. He doesn't carry the gene for dragons but I do, from my mother's side."

Sokka stared at Zuko, "So what is my sister supposed to be? You and your father's baby factory?"

"Come on, Sokka. It's not like that." Aang said.

"Not my fault your sister has a type." Zuko stated.

"What you say?!" Sokka stood up from his chair. Toph grabbed his arm and tried to tell him to sit back down but he was too angry to listen.

Suki rolled her eyes as she sat in her husband, Jee's lap, holding her glass of wine out. "Katara clearly likes men with power. That's what Zuko's getting at."

"Hey, guys calm down." Aang got in between them. "This isn't the time to be fighting. We should be happy for Zuko."

"Happy for what?! He knocked up my sister! Just like his father did!"

"No one told your sister to spread her legs for either one of us." Zuko scoffed.

"That's it!" Sokka lunged at Zuko but before the two could fight, Ozai grabbed Sokka and threw him across the room. Next he had Zuko by his throat.

With one hand Ozai held Zuko by his throat and glared at him, dangling his son off the ground. "No one told you to pursue her, you idiot boy." Tossing him onto the ground. "You want to talk shit about my waterbender, you go right ahead and do so and watch her have Arnook adopt it."

Everyone stared at the two.

Zuko rubbed his neck, "She can't do that!"

"She can and if you keep talking shit like a moron, that's exactly what she'll do." Ozai told him. "Now, if you're planning on claiming the child, how about you go see what the mother of your child needs, you simple-minded fuck!" Doing as his father told him to, Zuko left to go see Katara.

In his wake, Ozai eyed the rest of them. He threatened them that if the identity of Katara's name was ever mentioned as the mother of Zuko's child, he'd kill every last one of them. Whether they said anything or not, that didn't matter, he wanted his point to have gotten across to them.

Arnook reluctantly allowed Zuko into his chambers to see Katara. He didn't care that the Fire Lord was the father. He cared that the Fire Lord held animosity towards Katara and didn't hide it.

"She's not feeling well today." Arnook told him. "But I know better than to stop you or your father. I'll let Katara shoo you away herself."

Zuko watched as Arnook went on about his way, slamming his study doors shut. He could almost feel bad for Arnook. The man was having to deal with a lot. But then again, he wouldn't have had to had he not married Katara and that's why he 'almost' felt bad.

Going to where Katara's bedroom was, he knocked to let her know he was coming in. When he turned the doorknob to enter, Zuko saw that she wasn't in bed but instead in the bathroom from what he could tell was her vomiting.

"Katara?" He called her name as he entered.

Throwing up into the toilet, Katara looked over her shoulder to see him. "Go away!" She cried.

"I came to check on you." He told her as he didn't go away and went on to approach her. "We also need to talk once your stomach settles."

Katara did not have any intention of speaking with Zuko. He hated her. She knew it and now knowing the truth, she understood why. She didn't have anything to say to him. There was nothing she could say to make any of what seemed to have took place better.

Sitting on the sofa in her bedroom, Katara sat there staring at the floor, sniffling her tears back. She had been crying. That much was obvious but she didn't want to be seen in the act of it. She was still a tough waterbender. She still had her pride and maybe it was her pride that got her into all this mess, but she wasn't about to relinquish it now.

"What did you need to talk about?" Katara asked him, attempting to steady her voice but failing miserably.

Standing in front of her with his arms folded, Zuko felt he needed to be a little less crude with her. She was pregnant and therefore emotional. He didn't want to be blamed for her feeling like shit. She was doing that all by herself.

"The baby."

"What about the b-"

"When it's born, it's coming with me." Zuko stated. "I spoke to all my advisors. They know I have an heir on the way. I made sure to leave your name out of it. So you don't have to worry about that."

Katara was confused as she looked up at Zuko, "What? But it's my b-"

"You can have others. Plenty more with your actual husband. I just want mine." Zuko told her.

"Zuko, I can't give up my baby. It's still mine. What kind of mother does that? Leave their child-" she suddenly realized what she was saying and stopped, reiterating herself. "Zuko, this is our baby. Surely, we can find another way. You can't just take it from me."

Crouching down in front of her, Zuko looked eye to eye with her. "Katara, let's get something straight here. You left knowing you were pregnant at the time. You knew and you left. If you want to keep the baby, you shouldn't have left to marry Arnook but you did and now its come to this."

Katara shook her head, "I don't remember, Zuko. I don't remember. Stop treating me like I'm someone horrible! I might have had my reasons! Who knows?!"

"When you go to Omashu, I'll be there too. I'll be there for the remainder of the pregnancy and then I'm taking the baby. There's nothing you or anyone else can do. And if you say a word, I'll make sure everyone knows you're the mother of my child."

Folding her hands over her mouth and she looked at Zuko in disbelief, shaking her head. "Zuko, this isn't like you! This isn't you! You're not this person!"

"I am. You did this to me."

"I'm sorry." Katara cried.

"You definitely are, Katara. You're getting everything you deserve. I just want you to know that." Zuko told her.

….

It was approaching the end of the summit and Kya was noticing that her mother wasn't visiting or leaving her rooms. She said she was sick and not feeling well. Kya could understand that. There was a lot her mother was having to face and deal with. It couldn't be easy dealing with the things that she was having to face. However; she had still hoped that in spite of the sickness her mother felt, that she'd still let her see her. Seemed the only one other than her husband allowed to see her was Zuko and that was because he forced himself in the room to see her.

Kya didn't like this. It upset her. She had just forced her way into her mother's room using her portal to the bathwater of her mother's bathroom. When she pulled herself out, Kya could hear her brother was already there.

"Damn it! Eat!" Zuko hissed at her mother. "Are you trying to lose the baby?! It wouldn't be the first time you pulled some shit like this!"

Katara was not hungry. She hadn't the appetite. She told him that but he wouldn't listen to her. He just yelled at her to eat and tried to force feed her.

Getting frustrated, Zuko threw the tray of food across the room and shouted how if something happened to the baby that he'd make her regret it. He then left, slamming the door behind him.

Having heard her mother then burst into tears, Kya hurried into her bedroom from the bathroom.

"Mom." She said as she climbed into the bed and went to wrap her arms around her. "Mom."

Later that day after comforting her mother and forcing into a sleep, Kya went to find Zhiar. They needed to talk and only because she knew she couldn't go to their father about this because he'd kill Zuko. And Arnook would tell their father and he'd kill Zuko. So Zhiar was her only option at the moment.

Seeing he was just leaving the balcony with their father after doing some more meditation workouts, Kya walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk."

"No fighting!" Ozai hollered at the two. He knew his twins were not keen on each other. You'd think two people who shared the womb together would get along a little better than most but they seemed to be the exception.

As Kya pulled her brother to her room, she closed the door and looked him dead in his eyes.

"Zuko is being mean to mom." Kya told him. "He's why she's been feeling miserable."

Zhiar crossed his arms. "Why aren't you telling dad?"

"Dad would kill Zuko. And though I don't like how he's treating mom, I don't want him to die."

Scoffing, "And who says I wouldn't kill Zuko? I killed dad."

Kya narrowed her eyes, "Dad is easy to kill but doesn't stay dead. Zuko can permanently die but he's not easy to kill."

"Whatever. I'll go deal with that ass hat."

…..

Zuko was in the middle of venting to Aang about how Katara wasn't eating and how she was overly emotional all the time, when Suki scoffed at him about him being a dick. She told him that Katara didn't eat much during the day when she was pregnant and she always had a taste for strange concoctions. Suki told him if she was emotional it was normal because that's what happens with pregnant women. He needed to comfort her.

"Maybe you should leave Katara to your father to look after. He was actually a decent human being towards her when she was carrying his children!" Suki yelled.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Are you done being a jealous bitch?"

Scoffing, "Are you done being a selfish asshole?"

"Don't tell me how to deal with Katara. She did this to herself."

Suki glared at him, "And seeing how you're being a worse dick than your father ever was to her, I think it was a good thing she fucking left you to marry Arnook. You're just as toxic as your family's reputation."

Something snapped in Zuko and he was about to slap her as he walked across the room to her. Suki dared him to as he was right in front of her.

"You hit women now, Zuko?" Suki glared at him.

Scowling down at her, "I don't exactly consider you a woman, Suki."

Sokka and Aang were about to intervene when Zhiar waltz into the room, clearing his throat. They all looked over to the boy that looked pissed off.

"Stay away from my mom, Zuko. Kya told me you were being shitty towards her." Zhiar folded his arms.

Zuko sucked his teeth as he snarled at his little brother, "How about you stay out of adult's affairs?"

"Maybe I should. I can just go to dad and ask him how he feels about you mistreating mom. I don't necessarily care for our father but I know he cares a lot about my mom, so have it your way, Zuko." Zhiar smirked as he saw his adult brother glare at him.

Shoving Suki out of his way, Zuko marched over to his kid brother as his friends looked at him like he was a mad man. When he looked over his brother, the Fire Lord lit his fist with fire.

"I've been waiting a long while to put you in your place, Zhiar." Zuko hissed through his teeth.

Zhiar smirked up at him, "I don't answer to father. What makes you think I'll answer to you?"

"Because our father has a soft spot for you and I don't. You're going to have to learn like I did but I'll have to teach you since he won't."

Aang and the others looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

"No, Zuko, don't!" Aang yelled.

"Leave him alone! He's just a kid, Zuko!" Suki hissed.

Sokka wasn't about to let Zuko scar his nephew. His conflicting feelings towards Katara weren't going to let him allow his demented friend lay his hands on a kid trying to defend his mother.

Just as Sokka was about to stop them, Zhiar smiled at Zuko.

"I really wish dad had killed you all those years ago. Maybe then mom wouldn't be pregnant with your pathetic seed."

Zuko lost it and struck his brother. Punching him directly in the face with the full force of his fist that was engulfed with his raging fire.

"Zhiar!" Sokka shouted as he ran to his nephew who was now laying on the floor. Suki looked in horror as she hurried to go get help. Aang went to help Sokka tend to Zhiar as the teenage boy laid unconscious on the floor.

….

Arnook had rushed to see what became of his stepson as soon as he heard the word. When he got to the infirmary he saw his wife and Ozai were already there. Katara was holding to Zhiar as he laid in bed, weeping over him while Ozai furrowed his brows at the sight of his son in bed with bandaged around his entire head.

"I got here as soon as I heard." Arnook said coming up to his wife's side to remove her from her son so that he could continue resting. "What happened?"

Katara turned in his arms and cried as she held to him. The Northern Chieftain looked to Ozai.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Arnook asked.

Looking away from his son to the man that was holding his waterbender, "Why do you want to know?! You're not his father!" Ozai growled.

"That doesn't matter, I love him like my own." He told the Phoenix King. "Regardless of your selfishness and possessiveness, I still love them as much as you do."

Ozai glared at him but tried to douse the anger in him. "Zuko did this."

"Zuko?" Arnook said as if it didn't make sense. "Why would-"

"Zhiar, he was trying to defend me!" Katara cried. "Sokka said Zhiar told Zuko to stay away from me and this happened! This is my fault! I should have dealt with this myself!"

Ozai furrowed his brows, "Why would Zhiar need to defend you? What is it you should have dealt with yourself?"

Katara looked up at Ozai and trembled. He looked pissed off. She knew better than to tell him what was going on. He seemed to prove to her that he did care for her and the children they had together. If she told him, she didn't want to think of what he might do to Zuko.

Shaking her head as she looked away from Ozai, "Zhiar is just very protective of me. I should have explained the situation better to him. He shouldn't have gone to Zuko himself. This is my fault." Katara lied.

Buying it for the moment, Ozai left to go deal with Zuko.

When alone, Arnook looked over Katara's face as she looked away from him in shame.

"It's something else, isn't it?"

Nodding her head, "Zuko hates me." She teared up. "He doesn't betray that when he visits me and I really wish he would stop. Kya must have told Zhiar after she heard the way Zuko spoke to me. She knew not to tell him. She knew he'd hurt Zuko."

Arnook held both sides of her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd tell him."

"Let the man deal with his son, Katara. Don't defend someone who is treating you cruelly." Arnook told her sternly before pulling her in his arms.

…..

Zuko sat in a cell with his head resting in his hands. He heard the guards talking amongst each other. When they abruptly stopped, he knew his father was cell door opened and Zuko looked up to see the stoic look on his father's face as the man took a seat across from him on a stool.

Hands clasped together, "I was going to come down here and beat you into the stone ground until you were unconscious. But it would be an embarrassment to my home nation for its leader to be missing the other half of his face." Ozai sighed.

"I guess I should thank you for considering as much." Zuko replied.

"Don't thank me yet." Ozai said. "You're not coming to Omashu until after the baby is born."

Zuko raised his brow, "And why not?"

"Your sister, your brother, and even Katara are trying to protect you." Ozai tilted his head to the side as he looked over Zuko and could see a mirror of his former self.

Agni, it was frightening how he could see himself in each of his children but Zuko, the one he hated, the resemblance was maddening.

"Protect me from what?"

"From me." Ozai stood up. "You talk to my waterbender like you've been ever again or lay your hands on your brother, I will make it so that when I do remove the other side of your face that the Fire Nation won't suffer the embarrassment of its leader."

"And how would you be able to pull that off?" Zuko said like a smart ass.

Walking up to Zuko, Ozai backhanded him to the floor. "You won't be Fire Lord when I do it." He told him as his silver eyes once again changed hue. "I do miss home."

…

Later that same day, Katara was just about to leave her son to rest when she turned and saw the Phoenix King was back. She furrowed her brows at him and looked away as she proceeded to leave. He grabbed her arm and she wrenched away, hissing as she bared her teeth at him.

"Don't touch me!" Katara growled.

Not liking the sudden hostility, "Do we have a problem, waterbender?"

"No! I'm just- just angry!" Katara snapped at him. "Look what happened to our son! Look at him!" She waved her hand to where Zhiar laid in bed as she looked over her shoulder. "Look what _he_ did to my son…" her eyes saddened.

Ozai's eyes shifted to their son and he could not say he wasn't furious that Zuko did this.

"Where is he?!" Katara asked, biting the words out like venom.

The Phoenix King could hear in her voice her intentions. He remembered what happened when he sent Kya away as an infant. She lost it and challenged him to Agni Kai. She wanted to end him. And now, Zuko made the mistake of harming her son.

"He has been detained. Earth King's orders. He wasn't very pleased that the Fire Lord injured a child in his palace." Ozai informed her.

Clenching her fists, "Take me to him." Her voice shook.

"I know you, waterbender. When you're angry you don't think. You just want to fight or argue or whatever it takes to relieve the rage in you." Ozai could see she wasn't going for no as an answer. "I'm not letting you do that. Especially not with you being pregnant."

Katara drew a sharp breath as she clenched her fists even tighter.

"Besides if you want him to pay for what he did, why didn't you tell me what was really going on?" Ozai questioned her.

Shaking her head, "I wanted to deal with him myelf."

"And if you were injured, what then?"

"I'm a healer! I can fix myself!"

"Not something like that, waterbender."

"And how would you know?! Did we los-"

Ozai nodded before she could finish asking her question. "Zuko's not coming with us to Omashu. It will just be the children, Hama, you and I. That's it."

"That's not enough! Look what he did to Zhiar!" Katara was getting impatient with her need to confront Zuko.

"Then shall I go back and have him dealt with?" Ozai cracked his knuckles, "You tell me what you want me to do and it's done."

Katara stared up at him. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he would do whatever she told him as long as she didn't ask for something that would harm her. He wasn't kidding or trying to ease her conscience. He meant what he said. If she asked him to break four fingers and stomp Zuko in the bend of his knee, then Zuko would have no more than four fingers broken and he would find it extremely hard to move with his knee out of place.

The waterbender sighed and shook her head. No, she didn't want that. She wasn't going to use this man as her weapon. What kind of person would that make her? Maybe the Katara before would jump at something like that but not her. She wouldn't. If there was something she needed to do, then she do it. By herself.

"I'm not going to use you. I'll just wait to kick his ass after I have the baby." Katara told him.

And somehow, Ozai was unconvinced.

….

When Zuko was let go from his holding cell, Katara attacked him as soon as he showed his face. She covered her fists in ice and punched him in the jaw. When he stumbled back she froze the floor and sent several chunks of ice his way, knocking him off his feet.

As soon as the guards tried to apprehend her, Katara climbed on top of Zuko and punched him again in his face. She blood bended him to remain still as she had her way with him.

"Keep! Your! Hands! Of! My! Son!" Katara screamed.

Someone finally pulled her off, she kicked and screamed for them to let her go. She ended up elbowing them in the face just to get back to Zuko and finish him but by that time her hold on him broke and he was able to move again. He tackled her to the floor, grabbed both her hands and forced them above her head before sparking his fingers to electrocute her. But before he could, he was kneed in the face and knocked to the ground where he was then stomped on several times.

Katara was about to strike again when she was then put in a hold she couldn't get out of. She growled as she tried getting free.

"Son of a bitch! Let me finish him!" Her eyes started to glow. Everyone present noticed the clouds outside were starting to form.

Holding his nose after Katara elbowed him in the face, Arnook glared at where Sokka was fighting Zuko and then where Ozai was holding Katara back. _This shit is getting on my nerves!_ He was at his breaking point. This nonsense was getting out of hand.

Then, as he was about to shout for everything to stop, a cluster of lightning came cracking from the sky down onto the city of Bei Seng Sei followed by rain. Several hit around them to which some shrieked and moved from the pillars to avoid being struck. It was obvious that the source of the lightning storm was the Chieftain's wife who was a known siren.

"The city is catching fire! Make her stop!" The Earth King shouted.

Arnook went up to Katara and struck her across the face, snapping her out of it.

"You stop this shit show you're running!" He yelled at her.

Katara was suddenly let go of and Ozai pushed her behind him as he knocked Arnook out. She watched as her husband fell unconscious onto the floor and gasped, hands over her mouth.

"Keep your hands off of my waterbender, you old bastard!" Ozai yelled as he stepped over him and went over to where Zuko and Katara's brother were fighting.

He grabbed Sokka and flung him away. When Zuko got up, Ozai took him by the throat and sent bolts of lightning into him. When Zuko passed out, the Phoenix King dropped him and went back over to Katara. He scooped her up just as she tried to flee and carried her off, telling the guards to clean up the mess.

…

Arriving at his chambers, having to keep the waterbender still as she tried to break free, Ozai threw her into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, locking the door. Katara tried to go for the door and he pulled her away from it.

_Hama! _

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Not happening."

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

_Hama! Get your ass here now!_

Putting her in a headlock, "I swear to Agni, I will snap your neck if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Do it you evil fuck!" She told him. "I don't care anymore! I don't give a shit! My life's already fucked cause of you! Just finish the fucking job and kill me, you fuck face son of a bitch!"

Welp, she called his bluff. Ozai let go of her. He was not snapping her neck. Had no intentions to do so. He just wanted her to shut the hell up.

_Hama, I swear to Agni if you don't g-_

_**Shut up! I'm on my way!**_

Katara turned around to look at him, "Kill me! What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

Ozai looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell was she telling him to do? She had to know he wasn't going to honestly snap her neck.

Seeing this, Katara only grew angrier. "I knew it! You don't have the balls to ki-"

Katara found herself being pressed up against the door with her wrists being pinned to either sides of her head. She glared up at the Phoenix King and was about to spit at him when he forced his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened. _What the f-_ Her knee raised up and she got him right in the groin.

_**I'm here damn it!**_

When he cringed, Katara iced her fists again and punched him in the face, knocking him over. Once she saw him on the floor, the waterbender opened the door and was about to escape but on the other side there stood Hama.

Grinning wickedly, "Lady Katara, why the rush?"

"Get out of my way, Hama!" Katara hissed.

"Sorry, but I have orders." Hama said and poked her index fingernail into her forehead.

Katara went out like a candle and collapsed on the ground.

Holding his groin, Ozai hissed as he sat back up. "Where the fuck were you?!" He had been telling her to get here the minute he got Katara back here. But it would seem she was ignoring him even while he was in her head.

"You didn't say we were leaving today, okay?! So relax! I got here, didn't I?!" Hama snapped.

As the pain subsided, Ozai climbed back to his feet as he looked down at Katara as she laid unconscious on the floor, rubbing his jaw. "Where the hell she learn to punch like that?!"

"I tried to tell you this Katara will kick your ass." Hama said as she reached down to gather the waterbender.

"Shut up and do what I asked." Ozai spat in annoyance.

Hama rolled her eyes and started dragging Katara to the bathroom. When she got there, she opened a portal and told Ozai to grab Kya so they could leave. Once he was back, carrying Zhiar over his shoulder with Kya following behind them with Mr. Fluff in her hands, Hama pushed Katara through the portal. She waited as Ozai and Kya jumped in.

Just as she was about to close the portal, the siren's eyes glowed and she cracked her knuckles.

_You want me to do what, Ozai? __**Inform Arnook we left early and then bring your sorry ass home.**_ _Do I need to bring Zuko back? __**Leave him.**_ _As you wish, your majesty._

Hama hadn't fucked shit up in a long time and she was really hoping Ozai would give her the order to be unleashed. Sighing, _maybe another time._

….

Katara's eyes cracked open and saw the top of the ceiling. She could see red curtains draping down around her. _Where did they come from?_ Sitting up, the waterbender winced as she pressed her hand to her temple. Groaning as she felt dizzy. What happened? She noticed that she was in a soft round bed. Red curtains draped around it. She tried to remember what happened. And then it suddenly came to her. Everything that happened up until Hama showed up. Katara clenched her teeth. _Where is that son of a bitch?!_

The waterbender moved herself across the round bed and pulled back the curtains in front of her. When she did, she saw that it was night and there were candles flickering all around. From the mixture of what looked like Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom decor, Katara deduced that she was no longer in Bei Seng Sei.

Slipping to the edge of the bed, Katara let her feet touch the floor and retracted it. It was so cold. She tried again but still too cold. _Damn it! I've gotta get back to Arnook!_ Sucking it up, Katara climbed out of bed and looked around to see if anyone was in the room. _No one's here. Great._ She hurried up to the door and tried opening it but it was locked. _Damn it!_

Sizing up the door, Katara wondered if she could bust the door down. _No. I've done enough today._ She really had. The things she did were dangerous. She put her child in serious danger. _Ugh! But how do I get out?!_

"How about you stop trying to escape?"

Whipping her head around, Katara looked for where that voice was coming from. It sounded like that bastard Phoenix King. La, she was going to kick his ass as soon as she saw him.

"Where are you?!" She yelled. "Stop hiding, you coward!"

Suddenly, the flames at the fire pit rose and changed to a black color. She walked over to it and eyed it curiously. It burst again and she stumbled back as she saw the fire pour onto the floor and slowly shape into a person. It wasn't long before she realized this was the Phoenix King.

"You're a fucking demon, aren't you?" Katara watched him take his physical form and backed away.

Ozai rubbed his wrist, "I don't believe so."

"It would explain a lot." She told him.

"Perhaps." He replied as he noticed she was on the other side of the room.

Taking a step towards her, he saw her eyes widen as she tried to get even further away. Ozai paused.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Somehow I doubt that. You fucking kissed me and then had your waterbender goon knock me out. I'm also pretty sure I'm not in Bei Seng Sei anymore which means you kidnapped me!"

"And where in all of that did I hurt you?"

"Not the point, asshole! You kidnapped me! Again!" Katara was about to lose her shit. This man was not joking when he said he was taking her.

Ozai sighed. "It's not kidnap if we established and agreed that you'd be coming here with me at the end of the summit. We're just arriving early. It was for your own good."

"I didn't agree to any of this! That was you and my husband! No one asked me what I wanted, you fucking psycho! Leave me alone!" Katara grabbed a book from the shelf behind her and threw it at him.

Ozai didn't even dodge it. It just hit him in the chest as he stared at her. Looked like they were going to be at this for a while. That was fine. They had all the time in the world. He wasn't worried about it. Not at all. One way or another, she would calm down.

"Fine. You want to be left alone. I'll leave you alone for now. But know that you're not leaving this room until we can start being civil again."

"Civil?! You started this!"

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Fuck you!"

Ozai shook his head and returned to the fire pit and the flames returned to normal. Katara literally snapped and decided to wreck the entire room. _Fuck him! Fuck all of this!_

…..

Ozai returned to find the room was disheveled. Katara had completely wrecked the place. The books and its shelves were on the floor. The curtains had been yanked down. Pillows tossed and shredded. Glass from the mirror was shattered about. The waterbender was currently trying to remove the brace around her neck. It was to block her chi. Keep her from bending.

Seemed she had noticed he was back but when she did, it was too late. He grabbed both her wrists and forced her to stop.

"Stop acting like a maniac!" He growled at her.

"Then let me go!" Katara screamed at him.

Ozai let her go. "Now will you stop?"

"No!" Katara went back to wrecking some more shit.

The Phoenix King left for a few minutes and then returned. While Katara was busy shredding another pillow, Ozai grabbed her and tossed her on the bed.

"You're angry, I get that. You want to yell, shout, and fight. Go right ahead. But when you calm down maybe you'll see that I'm actually trying to help you."

Sitting up on the bed he just tossed her on, "Help me?! You just want me for yourself, you sick selfish fuck!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, "That may be true but I don't want you back unless you're willing and clearly, you're not. So at the moment, my only intention is to help you."

Katara glared at him distrusting of him.

"I know my place, Katara. You made it clear when you snapped at me after discovering I was still alive that you didn't want a relationship like before with me. We laughed on the steps of the ice palace days after your wedding, right before you fell asleep in my lap, about how we would move on with our lives. We agreed to remain a friendship despite of our past." Ozai was really sick of her treating him like this. "So forgive me if I give a damn about you! I did feel responsible for you getting exiled from your tribe, losing your friends and family, forcing you to have to raise our children by yourself! I spent the entire seven years you were asleep trying to not only maintain a good relationship with your new husband but also trying to involve the children in seeing your side of the family! I went to the Agni Damn South Pole! Visited the North Pole as much as I could to see you and Zhiar! I'm the whole reason you decided to marry Arnook after you left him at the altar the first time! I told you to accept his offer!"

Katara stared wide eyed at him. Utterly speechless.

"You want to be a bitch, Katara. Well I can deal with that. Nothing I haven't had to deal with before but don't treat me like I'm doing any of this for my sake! Trust me when I say, I'm better off not giving a damn!"

And he really was better off not giving a damn. All the shit that he wouldn't normally put up with. All the annoying people he's had to please. All the time he's devoted to making things as easy for her as possible before she woke. All of that and more, he could have focused on running his damn Kingdom. It was well off now. Even more so than it had been with Bumi as the ruler. But he had so much more envisioned for this place and yet, he had held those things off for the sake of his family and this waterbender that was really testing his patience.

Turning his back to leave, "You're not a prisoner here." He said as he unlocked the door for her. "You're free to go wherever you like. Just don't break my things. I can have them replaced but I don't enjoy making my servants' workload more than it has to be. So at least be considerate of them."

With that he left out the door and slammed it behind him. Katara jumped at the weight she felt in him slamming it shut. She could tell he didn't want to revisit this conversation with her. And she would try her best to make it so he didn't have to. Not after what he just told her.

La, she was just angry and spent up with rage and confusion. She didn't know north from south. Everything made her angry. Especially him! Why did he care so much about her?! Why?! It wasn't benefiting him!

Sighing as she laid herself back and fell into the sheets, staring up at the ceiling where the curtains hung around her round bed. _I guess everything that's been said about me is true. Even now, I'm a bitch and I wasn't even trying to be._

Sitting up, Katara looked at the mess she made. _I guess I could clean up this place._

…..

A/N:

Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Tell me whatcha thought! And thanks to my fans that inbox me and encouraging me to continue this store!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:

We're back! Another chapter after this!

Chapter 25:

Arnook glares at the Water Siren and clenches his fists. So Ozai had already taken Katara and Zhiar? Scoffing. It was so like the man to use the outburst as a reason to take her and his son.

"Fine! What can I do to object?! Absolutely nothing!" Arnook spat as he shoved Hama out of his way and went on to the next meeting he was supposed to attend.

Hama flicked off the Northern Chieftain before walking off as she was about to return to her master's side. She had enough of Bei Seng Sei. This place was full of more snooty snot nosed people than even the Fire Nation. At least those bastards knew how to yield to her beauty despite her being an opposing element and lower class to them. None of these bastards even batted an eye at her. _Oh well, I have plenty of lovers in Omashu and the Fire Nation. I needn't get greedy._

As she made her way to some source of water that would take her back to Omashu, she was approached by the Fire Lord himself. And while she had been sleeping with him. One of the many lovers she had and by far her favorite, she still showed him respect in front of those that knew nothing about their private escapades.

Bowing her head as she smirked at him, "Your majesty."

"Lady Hama."

"Oh you flatter me so, Fire Lord Zuko. You know I'm far from a lady."

He wasn't going to argue with her on that. But with so many possible eavesdroppers, Zuko didn't want to give away their relation. He gestures for her to follow him and she does so.

Reaching an empty hall by the pillar, Zuko pulled Hama around and pinned her to the pillar.

"What is my father planning?" He asked her in a hostile tone.

Looking him up and down, Hama raised a brow. "Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Oh shut up, Hama. All the Fire Nation Capital and Omashu knows you're no lady. Now start talking."

Hama sighed and placed a hand to Zuko's face, shaking her head. Soon the Fire Lord found himself on his knees, his veins convulsing as he grinded his teeth in agony.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Do I need to remind you who I am?" She asked. "Your father is the only man who can talk to me in such a manner and live. Now, as for your father's plan, he could care less about your bastard child with his waterbender. Once its born I'm sure he'll leave it to Katara to decide but don't think you'll be able to bully her into giving it to you."

Hissing through his teeth, Zuko glared at her, "Bully her?! I'm not bullying her by wanting to have my child! It's my right as the father!"

Hama smirked as she crouched down in front of Zuko, "My son's father the same thing, taking him from me and guess what? I killed him. Your point is?"

Zuko growled.

"Look, Zuko, no one is saying you can't see your child and be active in their life. We're just saying you're not going to treat its mother like she's all to blame for everything and you know as much as we do that she is not."

Hama let go of the side of his face and they both stood up straight.

"I want her to give you the child, Zuko." Hama said to him. "I do. Believe me. I don't want Arnook brainwashing another child of your father's line. Besides, I know you'll be a great father. But how you're going about this is wrong."

….

"I wish you'd tell me when you're drinking." Hama said as she plopped down beside Ozai as he was so drunk that he was about to drop his glass. She took the glass from him and set it down. "You know you're a mess when you drink."

Leaning over, Ozai laid his head in her lap and shut his eyes. He didn't care how much of a bother he was being. Whether she wanted him to lay on her or not. He needed the comfort and he didn't trust anyone else to see him this vulnerable.

Hama sighed as she patted him. Stroking the side of his head and webbing her fingers through his hair. "When you were a boy, you would lay your head in my lap and ask me to tell you that I'd never leave you and that I'd always be there for you. Shall I do it now?"

"I'd rather listen to the sound a jackal-croc makes when eating a zebra-dear than hear you say any of that shit to me." Ozai hissed as he lifted his head from her lap and tried to stand up to walk the hell away from her. He stumbled a few times but he managed to keep his balance and started walking away.

Despite his crude comment, Hama followed behind him so that the servants wouldn't have to get stuck scraping his heavy drunken ass off the floor. There had been too many times servants had found him passed out in the main corridors for the public to see. He was fortunate that his servants adored him and the residents were equally as fond of him, otherwise everyone would be talking about how much of a drunk he was.

Getting him all the way to his chambers, Hama helped him undress for bed and shoved him into the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

Kissing his forehead, "Night night, Ozai."

And as the water siren left his chambers, she ordered a servant to inform the kitchen servants to have a gallon of tonic and herbs water ready in the morning for the Phoenix King. When she was about to head to her chambers, Hama paused as she felt a presence nearby and smirked to herself.

"Stalking are we?" Hama turned around and folded her arms over her breasts, "And here I thought you wanted to be as far from _us_ as possible."

Katara came out from where she hid behind the pillar.

Tilting her head at the sight, "Came to see the mess you've made of him? I hope you're happy with yourself." Hama said.

Hanging her head as she held her hands in front of her, "I didn't know he'd be that upset. I was just angry and I took it out on h-"

"Well you shouldn't have. Because he might be why everyone started to hate you but you're the one that validated their hate for you. Remember that." Hama said as she was about to storm off.

"Wait.."

"What?!" Hama snapped.

"Tell me how I can make things right." Katara asked, shrinking as Hama glared at her.

Scoffing, "Hell if I know! I'm not the best person to answer those kinds of questions. Go figure it out yourself!"

Katara watched in defeat as Hama disappeared into the night of the corridors. She was feeling really shitty. La, she felt so low. Everything must be true about her. There was no denying it.

Making her way back to the infirmary ward where her son was resting, Katara caressed his hair and watched over him as he slept. Not getting a moment of sleep for herself. She couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind.

…..

In the morning, Katara still felt restless. Her body was tired but her mind had wandered in circles. She got up and allowed the physician assistants to tend to her son for the day. She needed to find something that would ease her mind. And so she did.

There was an entire library of books mostly written in Fire Nation script. Knowing she could read them, Katara cooped herself up in a cozy spot in the library with several books of interest sitting beside her. She felt she could stay in that one spot for days and be satisfied. This was definitely what she needed. A good escape to the life she was having to come to terms with.

As she lost herself in the literary arts, Katara heard a book drop nearby and her head turned in its direction.

"Your majesty...is that you?" She saw a rather tall but lean man staring at her in awe, as if she were something he couldn't believe existed.

Katara raised her brow, _must be someone else I know._ From the looks of him he had to be Fire Nation. The dark colored hair and gold eyes gave him away. Though, his hair was shorter than what she had seen on Fire Nation men. Well...she guessed it must be a royal thing to grow your hair out.

Closing her book, "We know each other?"

The man nodded his head as he didn't move an inch, "Yes, your majesty. We do."

"Your majesty? We must have met when I was Fire Lady." Katara deduced. "So I'm assuming we're friends too?"

Suddenly remembering that word had gotten out about the former Fire Lady losing her memory, Shin grinned to himself.

"Yes. We were but I'm sure you don't remember me." He replied.

Katara set her book down and was about to get up when Shin waved his hands around for her to stop, causing her to look at him with confusion.

"Your majesty, I think it best we keep the distance."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, your former spouse would rather I not even be in the same country as you let alone the same room only a few feet apart." Shin told her. "He's not a fan of us being _friends_. One could say he's a jealous and possessive man."

_You don't say._ Katara sat back down but continued to eye this strange man.

"I should probably get going before he finds me here." Shin said as he gathered his book off the floor and prepared to leave.

But before he could go, "I don't have many friends anymore. I'd hate to lose another one. Would you like to have tea sometime?"

_Agni, you're just testing me now._ Shin really really wanted to just keep walking and pretend he didn't hear that. Agni, he was trying not to get himself killed but it seemed the gods wanted him dead because he answered…

"Yes. That would be lovely, your majesty."

As the man left, Katara went back to reading her books, once again losing herself to the stories she let absorb her.

…

"I haven't seen her." Ozai answered his daughter as she had barged her way into his office asking where her mother was.

Holding Mr. Fluff, Kya stared impassively at him. "You're mad at her, why?"

Looking up from his work, "Get out of my head and go do whatever it is you do without my knowledge."

"But why are you mad at her?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her as he set his quill down. Kya was fourteen, soon to be fifteen. She was a mature girl. Had been since he met her seven years after last seeing her as an infant. Out of all his children, she was the one that showed him the most affection and didn't ask much of him. But she was also the one that frightened him the most. Kya had his personality, his way of viewing things but with a completely different mindset on how to handle and approach things. She was much more controlled and disciplined than him. Even with all that in mind, he wasn't involving her in the drama that was between him and her mother. He knew his daughter loved them both and he wasn't going to have her choose between which of them to side with. Because if you asked him, he and Katara were being very ridiculous about this whole thing. He could admit that.

But seeing as Kya wasn't going to leave without some sort of explanation, Ozai gave her one. One that he hoped would satisfy her curiosity and get her to leave him be.

"Your mother needs her space. I'm honoring that." He told her.

Kya tilted her head as she walked up to the front if his desk and placed Mr. Fluff on it. "Here. Mr. Fluff will keep you company."

"I don't need company, Kya."

"But you need a friend." She eyed him.

"And so do you." He told her.

Kya glared at him, "I have a friend."

"A real one." He said flatly as he rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand.

Pulling Mr. Fluff back to her, Kya stuck her tongue out at her father and turned to leave. She shoved Hama aside as the woman seemed to be entering. Hama glared at her and wanted so badly to slap the girl but reminded herself that she enjoyed living and didn't want to die anytime soon.

As she entered the office, closing the door behind the little brat, Hama looked up to see Ozai was still staring at the door as if Kya were still there.

"Have a falling out with yet another child?" Hama asked as she swayed her way over to his desk.

Shaking his head as he refocused himself on the work he was supposed to be doing, "I wonder about that girl." He said.

Scoffing, "I would too. I thought Azula was nuts but that one is worse."

Sighing to himself, he wouldn't actually compare Kya to any of his other children. She was different. He actually didn't mind different. Now her brother on the other hand, he was a combination of his older siblings. But recently, he was starting to get along with the boy. So he wouldn't complain for now.

"I'm assuming you have something you wanted to tell me." Ozai huffed as he read over more paperwork.

Smirking as she went to sit on the edge of his desk, "Actually, I do."

"And that would be?"

"After Katara makes her decision. Whether she stays here or runs back to Arnook. I want to leave. Go back to the South Pole."

Ozai didn't even looked up at her as he continued with his work, "You can leave whenever you like. I'm not forcing anyone to stay."

"Then you won't be lonely?" She asked him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, "You act like I wouldn't enjoy some peace and quiet."

Hama reached for a lock of his hair and pulled it to her lips, "Don't try to be cool about it. If you want to cry and beg me to not leave you, then by all means do so. I won't judge you."

Ozai looked up and eyed her for a minute.

Several minutes later, Hama was tossed out of the office and the door slammed into the back of her head. She hissed and rubbed it. Cursing under her breath about how much of an unlovable asshole he was. She stood up and banged on the door shouting that that was why his waterbender wasn't going to pick him.

Seemed the timing was bad and Katara happened to be walking by with a few books in her hands.

Hama turned around and saw the waterbender had stopped upon hearing that. They stared at each other for a moment. Hama trying to play off what she just said and Katara trying to figure out what was going on. But it seemed Katara was trying to live in lala land and avoid anything that might upset her again. So she shrugged her shoulders and continued on about her business.

…..

Going to be with her son, Katara brought Kya with her as she hadn't really been spending enough time with her the last few days. Listening to her daughter talk about what she and Mr. Fluff have been up to, Katara sponge bathed Zhiar. Seemed her daughter had left the palace quite a bit on her own the whole time in Bei Seng Sei. Katara realized that her daughter spent a lot of time on her own. Not letting her father or Hama know where she was.

"You shouldn't go off on your own, Kya. It can be dangerous." Katara told her daughter as she checked Zhiar's bandages to see if it was about time to change them.

Kya sighed as she squeezed Mr. Fluff to her chest, "Dad says I'm dangerous. So he's more worried about the people that might try to pick a fight with me."

Chuckling, "I'm sure but could you at least let me know when and where you're going? I'd feel a lot better if I knew where you were."

"I can do that." Kya said. "As long as you don't tell dad about it."

Unwrapping Zhiar's bandages, Katara winced as she saw her son's wounds weren't getting any better. La, she wished she could heal those burns. Usually she could with them being this fresh but for some reason her healing wouldn't work on him. She had tried and nothing happened.

"Why can't I tell your father?" Katara asked as she placed some medicine on the areas of Zhiar that were burnt.

Swaying herself back and forth as she hugged Mr. Fluff, "Because I'm trying to plan his birthday."

"What? Really?!" Katara smiled as she wrapped Zhiar back up. "When is it?"

"In seven months. I'm planning early so it can be perfect."

"Awe. Well, can I help?" Katara said as she pulled the sheets off Zhiar and tossed them in a pile on the floor and placed fresher blankets on him.

Kya nodded.

"So what is it he likes? If we make a list of those things, we can be sure it'll be perfect." Katara said after she finished tending to Zhiar and pressed at kiss to his forehead.

Trying to think, Kya couldn't say she actually knew what her father liked. He never talked about himself or his childhood. She could take a guess that his childhood was probably bad and didn't like talking about it. And he probably didn't even really know what he liked seeing as he was always busy with other things and other people. If she had to go based off of what she observed then she'd have to say that he liked beautiful whores, alcohol, sleeping, and yelling at Hama. Other than that, it was a mystery.

Katara held Kya's hand as they left the infirmary to go to her chambers. When they got there, her daughter looked around and commented that her father must have just had these rooms decorated.

Plopping down on her mother's round bed, Kya looked up at how the curtains draped around it and spread her arms out. "Why are you and dad mad at each other?"

Having just sat down on the sofa by the firepit, Katara rubbed her belly. "We're not mad at each other. It's just been stressful for us both and we need time to de-escalate."

"Could you make some more sweets but give them to dad?" Kya asked as she sat up.

Looking over to her daughter, "You want me to make him sweets?"

"Yeah," Kya kicked her feet back and forth as she hugged Mr. Fluff. "He liked them and he doesn't really eat much. So for him to actually eat them is a good sign."

Katara thought on this.

"It might cheer him up."

_It's the least I can do, right?_

….

It was just another long night for Ozai. He didn't expect it to not be. His advisors and council would not return from Bei Seng Sei for the next week. So he had a lot to deal with on his own.

Rubbing his temple as he was about to call it a day, Ozai heard a knock on the door of his office and shifted his eyes to it.

"Come in." He grumbled in annoyance. He was really starting to wonder what it was that made him so annoyed with things all the time.

Seeing the waterbender enter with a tray in her hands, the Phoenix King raised his brow at her as he continued to watch her hold her head down as she walked up to his desk and set the tray down. She then proceeded to bow.

"I'm sorry...about how I acted towards you." Katara said. "I want to make it up to you."

Ozai picked up one of the pastries she had made and brought it to his mouth all while eyeing her. "What did I say about bowing?"

Standing upright, "Sorry!" She shrieked.

"You want to make it up to me? It'll take a lot more than your sweets to win me over, waterbender. You really pissed me off last we spoke." Ozai said before taking a bite of the pastries.

Sighing as her posture fell out of whack, "I know but I needed a peace offering as a gesture. Well this was Kya's idea. Anyways, whatever you want, I'll just go with it."

Ozai's brow raised.

"As long as it doesn't involve me compromising my marriage." She added.

_Then you shouldn't have said whatever I want._ Ozai scoffed in his head.

"So how do I begin atoning?" Katara asked as she sported a wide smile, hoping to come across friendly and willing.

Continuing to eat the treats she made for him, "How about you start by keeping me company during the afternoons? We have a lot of catching up to do."

_That's not too bad._ Katara thought to herself. She could do that.

Katara nodded her head, "Sure."

"And bring more of these." He told her.

Nodding her head again. "If that's what you want."

The next day, Katara once again was in the kitchen making sweets for the Phoenix King before she would go to spend the afternoon with him. She had Kya help her, seeing as she wanted to teach her daughter how to make them. As Kya went to take the finished batch to the oven-pit, Katara went to clean the dishes and kitchen utensils off. While waiting for the pastries to finish cooking, Kya ran off to go play with Mr. Fluff, leaving her mother to finish cleaning the space they were using.

When the sweets were ready, Katara placed them neatly on a platter and then carried them to the Phoenix King's office. Once there, she placed them in front of him and then went to go sit on the sofa.

"Kya helped you?" Ozai said after biting into a pastry.

Wondering how he knew that, "Yes, actually. I wanted to teach her." Katara eyed him oddly. "How did you k-"

"Our daughter doesn't seem it but she's a jokester." He says he put the half bitten pastry down. "She used cinnamon. She knows I hate cinnamon."

Katara suddenly remembered Kya offering to put cinnamon in the sweets she made. She got up from where she stood and quickly pointed out all the pastries Kya made, taking them to eat for herself.

When Ozai picked up one Katara made, he ate it with no qualms about the flavor.

Sitting back down, Katara sigh and ate one of Kya's sweets, immediately cringing at the taste. _What the h-_

"My point exactly." Ozai smirked as he saw the look on his ex-wife's face.

Katara looked at him, "Why would she do this on purpose?"

Ozai shrugged. He could think of a few reasons but Katara didn't need to know that he and Kya were tit for tat for getting back at each other. It was just how they operated. Their father daughter relationship. He do something and she do something back. She was like her mother in that regard. Katara and him used to go at it the same way. It wasn't the healthiest way for them to vent their frustrations at one another but it was how they were. Simple as that.

Forcing herself to continue eating them, Katara asked the Phoenix King what he wanted to catch up on seeing as she didn't have much to say seeing as she didn't remember shit and was asleep for the last seven years.

"Since you don't remember, I want to fill you in on a few things that I believe are important for you to know." Ozai told her as he looked her way from behind his desk, eating the pastries she made for him.

"Like?"

And so he began. Telling her what happened during their marriage. From the day they met to the day he was executed. He told her there wasn't much he could tell her about what she had to deal with after. All he knew was that she was supposed to marry Arnook a year after the war ended and freaked out, collapsing a building on top of everyone attending the ceremony, only to flee with Zuko back to the Fire Nation. Hence why she was exiled. She then had a drinking problem that Ozai heard from Zuko about. She had to receive treatment at the asylum because of it. When she discovered he was still alive, he was a fugitive and had been under constant torture and experimentation for seven years.

"So is that why you don't eat much?"

Eating the pastries, "Yes." He answered simply.

"Do you still eat people?"

Ozai eyeing her caused her to swallow hard.

"Would that bother you?" He asked her.

Shrugging, "I don't know. It depends."

"Only criminals. Criminals of the violent nature." Ozai confessed. "And only rarely."

Katara sighed, "I guess that's not too awful. But have you tried not to? Tried to eat something other than-"

"I get sick from eating any other forms of meat. I've tried. I have."

"Maybe if I prepare it then you could possibly eat it with no problems." Katara offered.

Ozai eyed her. When did she start cooking? The pastries came as a surprise to him but he didn't know she could cook in general. But then again, given her background. _She was just a peasant when I met her._ He continued eating the treats she made for him as he pondered on this. Maybe he should let her give it a try. It wouldn't hurt. Besides, if she cooked a regular meal like she cooked these sweets, he wouldn't have any room to complain.

"Fine. You can make something tonight."

Smiling, "Anything in particular that you might like?"

"I don't have a favorite dish. Just make whatever."

Katara smiled even more as she rubbed her belly. She tried thinking up what he might eat. She needed to take in consideration that he was Fire Nation and from what she remembered from living their when she and the gaang were looking for a firebending teacher for Aang, they liked spicy food. But she didn't know how to cook Fire Nation cuisines or how to add the spices.

Maybe she could try her luck with a dish from the Water Tribe. _Seafood?_ She glanced over at him as he was eating and looking through his work. _Fish isn't really considered meat...so maybe._

"Can I borrow a notebook?" She asked him. She wanted to take notes for Kya since her daughter was planning her father's birthday.

"Do as you like. There's spares in the drawer over there." Gesture his hand to the left of him.

Katara got up to walk over to the bookcase that was by the balcony of his office. She looked down to where the drawer was and pulled it open. When she reached into grab one of the notebooks, her sapphire eyes fell on a stack of letters with a black ribbon tied to it. It somehow peaked her curious side.

Looking over her shoulder to the Phoenix King and saw he had his focus on his work, Katara looked back to the scrolls and picked one up. She quickly slid one into her town's pocket and then proceeded to grab the notebook.

Going back to the sofa, Katara went to take notes on her dish ideas while asking a few things about things he absolutely didn't like, which seemed to come naturally for him to discuss. He didn't like cinnamon, honey, mangos, peaches, carrots, or potatoes. And pretty much anything that grew in the ground.

_No vegetables._ She noted.

Bananas made him gag at the mere thought of how mushy they were. He hated, with a passion (he added), anything with nuts. If it had nuts and he saw it, he didn't even want it in the same room with him.

_Definitely doesn't like other men._ Katara made a side note of that.

Then there were none food related things he didn't like. He was not an outdoors person. Hated it. His skin itched if he was outside for too long. Only time it was acceptable was if it was a controlled environment like the courtyard or gardens. He didn't like tall women. Or women that were too short.

"I'm 5'1, your majesty. I believe that I'm an entire foot and 4 inches shorter than you." Katara simply had to address that.

"It was something I had to come to terms with. One of your flaws I had to ignore." He told her with a smirk. "It turns out you being so small works to my advantage. It's like picking up a child."

Sighing as she shook her head and wrote: _Takes pleasure in his asshole remarks._

"Are you writing this all down?" He asked her, noting she was using the notebook the entire time.

Nodding as she pulled her hair behind her ear, "Yes. I think your explanation of our past together makes it clear that even after all that time, we really don't know each other well." Katara said as looked back at her notebook. "Circumstances might have caused that. We didn't really trust each other, did we?"

Ozai couldn't say she was wrong. He was realizing the same thing.

"I don't think we did." He replied to her.

Looking up to smile at him, "Well, that's the past and this is the present. You and I have a connection obviously but that's all we have. I think we should explore all aspects of that connection to better our relationship."

And somehow with her saying something like that, which was meant to be purely taken in an innocent context, his mind thought of a few ways they could explore their connection and they were by no means innocent.

"So I'm writing this down so I can hopefully know you a little better than I did before." Katara explained. "This way we establish trust because we know what to expect for each other to avoid misunderstandings."

Smirking at her, "Can I say I think I might like you more this way?"

Giggling as she rolled her eyes, "You can say whatever you like, your majesty. I'm simply going to ignore it."

"Of course, that part of you hasn't changed."

…...

As Ozai finished up his work for the day, allowing Katara to leave early to go cook whatever it was she was going to make for him to eat, he went to check on Zhiar. He hadn't gone to see the boy since they arrived here. To be very honest, looking at what Zuko did to him really made the Phoenix King wonder why he didn't kill his oldest. His relationship with Zhiar aside, Ozai still loved the boy. He didn't want to see harm come to him. And despite Zhiar proving he had inherited his phoenix gene after Kya attacked him, it didn't look like he was recovering quickly from his injuries.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ozai moved some of the hair that wasn't wrapped under the badge away from his good side.

"I figured out what is wrong with him." He heard Hama's voice behind him.

Still gazing at his son, "What?"

"You know how Zuko being around you makes you sick? Even if you've been able to suppress the sickness you feel, you still feel it."

"Dragons are like poison to a Phoenix." ozai remembered.

Hama sighed as she walked up to the side of him and looked at her great-grandson. "Zhiar isn't affected by Zuko's scent. It doesn't bother him like it does you. But Zuko's flames might be what's causing him to not heal fast. He might be able to actually kill the boy...permanently."

Ozai furrowed his brows. _I'll need to keep them apart._ If this was true, then Zuko might have in him to kill Zhiar if he knew this.

"So how are things with you and our forgetful Katara?" Hama asked.

"Things are fine. They may even turn out to be a lot better than before. She's temperamental but she's open to correcting it." He told her.

Hama grinned, "Its that siren sleep. It makes us better than we were. She's a better version of herself. Maybe that's why she was made to forget everything. So you two could start over and do things the right way."

"You think?" He asked.

Folding her arms as she sighed and nodded, "Katara's prayer the night before your Agni Kai match was for you to find her in her next life. I think this is it."

Ozai remembered that night. He forced her to be with him so he could convince her to stay and not fight him. It failed but before she ran from his room in the middle of the night, she asked a question.

_"If we had met as different people living different lives, what would you be?"_

Of course, she knew he wouldn't be anything less than Fire Lord and here he was more than that. She wanted to travel and heal people because that's the kind of person she was. She was. Before he took her away from all she knew and forced her to conform to his rules and ways of living. She was…- she wanted to travel, heal people, be a free spirit and he stopped her from that. Constricted her. Forced her into a position, a role, a mindset that made her believe that desire of hers was just a dream.

He criticized Arnook for trying to turn her into something she wasn't and he, himself, had done no different.

But that night, Katara said it herself that she couldn't see him any differently than he already was. She just wanted him to be better. A better person. A better father. A better husband. She told him that she would love him into her next life and she wanted him to find her.

Here they were. Her memories gone. Like a blank slate. A new life. A second chance.

Ozai looked back at his son and furrowed his brows, "I think the woman I knew before is dead. She died in her sleep. And this one. One that looks like her, she's a different person and I don't know which I like more."

"I'm sure you'll figure that out soon."

….

At dinner time, Katara had made a few dishes that she felt would be editable to the Phoenix King. She had the servants help her set the table in the dining room of his chambers. She figured he was still in the office.

The waterbender felt that while she waited for him to return that she could read the scroll she found in his office drawer. Going to the sitting room, Katara sat down by the fire pit and opened the letter to read. First thing she noticed was that it was made out to her. As she began to read it, her hand went over her mouth as her eyes widened.

_Dear, Katara:_

_I know I shouldn't be writing you. Not about this. And you may never get this letter but I feel it needs to be written. The things I'm about to say. _

_I didn't enjoy seeing you marry Arnook. I wish I never told you to do it. I thought I was doing the right thing and I regretted it almost immediately. Even when trying to be a better man, I'm still the villain and I play it well._

_Anyway, our son, Zhiar, he's learned a lot about what I've done in my past. The impact I've had on others. He's told me more times than I would like to count that he's ashamed of me and I can't exactly blame him. I've done horrible things and some of those things to this day shock me to know I have done. His hate is warranted, but…. I've tried to make it right and I sought reconciliation from not only him but from your family. I went south hoping it would show Zhiar that I've changed but the boy struck me down. I died right before his eyes and our daughter's eyes. _

_Dying isn't as bad as I thought. I've died a few times prior. The first time being when Hama showed up and awakened this inhumanity in me. The second when I demonstrated to you my immortality. And then almost every day for seven years following my execution. Dying so many times, I didn't think it would bother me. But it did._

_So I've been-_

Katara was forced to stop reading as she heard footsteps that sounded heavy and knew it was Ozai's. She hurried and put the scroll back into her pocket. She waved her hand to fan her face. Sniffling and trying to dry her tears. What she read...what did she read?

"I saw the dining room." Ozai showed up in the threshold of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't expect me to eat that all by myself."

Having gotten herself together for the most part, Katara forced a smile and giggled as she shook her head. "No. Me and Kya will help."

Grinning at her before he turned to head back to the dining room, "I don't enjoy sad waterbenders. Your crying could flood a room. Go fix yourself up." He told her.

Katara figured she must have been obvious to him. But of course she would be. She pulled out her notebook and noted, _couldn't fool him if I wanted to._ Then when placing her notebook into her pocket, she went onto to join him in the dining room.

Turns out Ozai didn't like seafood. Literally couldn't keep it down for a second. Katara took note this as well. She felt bad at his immediate reaction to eating it. It wasn't the taste but the fact that his body rejected it as it didn't register as food.

Kya held her father's hair back as Katara rubbed his back.

"I think he's allergic to fish." Kya says.

Katara was starting to think the same thing when she saw the skin on his hands revealing a rash. _Oh my la._ With the male servants' help, they were able to get him in bed.

Once in bed, Katara looked over his skin and saw that it was indeed an allergic reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She told him.

Ozai could honestly laugh. He thought this whole ordeal was hilarious. All she was trying to do was help but unintentionally caused something worse to happen.

"You meant well." He chuckled at her. "Make me something else tomorrow. We'll try again."

And so they tried again. This time it was meat from a reptile. An Earth Kingdom dish the servants showed her. Ozai was even more sick than before. Fell face forward into his plate. Kya checked his pulse. Dead. Katara was going to stick to the sweets with him. Everything else she made was killing him. Literally.

…..

As days went on, Katara spending time with both her ex-husband and her daughter, Zhiar finally woke.

The first one to his side when the servants made them aware of him gaining consciousness was Katara. She wouldn't stop kissing him. Tui and La, she was so happy to see that he was awake. Kya showed up with her father and the two stood there watching as Katara showed more than enough affection towards Zhiar.

"Mom, stop. You're kissing me too much." Zhiar said as he tried to get her to stop.

Katara pouted as she stopped, "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much!" She hugged him, squeezing tight.

"The boy is probably stiff from lying in bed for so long. Give him some space." Ozai told her as he came up to her side.

Looking up at him, Zhiar saw his father staring down at him. He knew before Zuko struck and put him out for La knows how long, Zhiar had been trying to fix things with his dad. Hoping that his father would see that rekindling his relationship with his mom was not necessary to them having a good relationship.

"Hi, dad." Zhiar said as he lifted his hand weakly to wave slightly at his father.

"Feeling alright? You left us for a few days." Ozai responded.

Rubbing the side of his face that was still bandaged, Zhiar nodded. "It hurts but I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Really hungry."

Ozai placed his hand on Katara's shoulder, "Maybe your mother can cook you something. I'm only just finding out how good her cooking is."

"Really?" Zhiar asked.

"It was so good that dad died-" Ozai grabbed Kya and put his hand over her mouth.

"I died to have more. It was that good."

Zhiar eyed his father and Kya before looking to his mom, "Can you cook me something, mom?"

Katara nodded her head, "Yes! I'll go make something now!"

As Katara kissed Zhiar's forehead and climbed out the bed to go waddle to the kitchen to cook for her son, Ozai told Kya to follow her. Kya eyed Zhiar for a moment before she went to go follow her mother.

When it was just Ozai and Zhiar, the younger of the two averted their eyes.

"We're in Omashu?"

"I brought you and your mother here before the end of the summits. Your mother fought Zuko after he put you down." Ozai informed him.

Zhiar remembered his brother's eyes before knocking him unconscious. Zuko looked like he was going to kill him. But he didn't care. Zuko was a bitch. He knew that. His father knew that. Everyone knew that.

Ozai pretended to not hear what Zhiar was thinking. Though he cocked a smirk to suppress the laughter, he was in no way in agreement with Zhiar. The boy shouldn't have provoked his brother like that. Ozai knew Zuko had been wanting to get his hands on Zhiar. Jealous of his ungrateful younger sibling. It couldn't be helped but Zhiar should do well to remember that Zuko was not to be trifled with. He was the angriest of them both.

Deciding to take a seat at the edge of the bed, Ozai looked at his son sternly. "You defended your mother. I won't reprimand you. You did right. But be careful of Zuko."

"Fuck Zuko! As soon as I see him, I'll-"

"He will kill you before you even get your hands on him." Ozai cut him off. "Unlike you, your brother didn't have too many opportunities to oppose me. One wrong move and the servants would have to scrape him off the floor. He's jealous of you. He will take his anger out on you."

Zhiar looked at his father with furrowed brows, "I'm not scared of Zuko."

"I know and that's why I'm telling you this. Bravery can often time lead to foolishness. Don't be a fool. Your brother has the ability to kill you if he wanted. And there is no getting back up." Ozai told him.

Placing his hand on his face, Zhiar could feel his injury was burning a little at the thought. _Zuko wants to kill me?_

Zhiar snapped out of his grim thoughts when his father placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I won't let him touch you. I promise he will die first." Ozai swore to his son.

…

Zhiar went back to sleep after eating his mother's cooking. He seemed to enjoy it far more than his father did. Katara kissed him goodnight and went off to her chambers for the night.

When she was settled into her chambers, rubbing her belly as she felt a few kicks, Katara remembered the scroll she had been reading a few days ago. She went to the pocket of the dress she had been wearing that day and found it. Waddling to the sofa in her bedroom, the waterbender sat down and reopened it. She searched for where he left off. Somewhere around where he says that Zhiar killed him and how he had died plenty before that.

_So I've been trying to discover what made this time different. Why did it hurt more to die with a bolt of lightning to the back? In the process of discovering the answer to that question, I've taken my own life in various ways. I won't name them. Knowing you, you'd think I've lost my mind again and keep the children from me._

_I wouldn't blame you. I think I've found the answer to the question. Zhiar striking me down is just proof that I've failed as a father. I've failed at everything but my occupation. I'm only good at what I do and have done. But being a father. A good one at that. I've failed tremendously. _

_If it weren't for wanting to see you again and me being immortal, I'd have ended this shit of a life already. I'm not happy. I think you've known that since we met. I'm just some miserable man writing this long winded letter to my ex-wife. I'd ask you to not judge me if you're ever to read this but somehow I doubt that I'll ever give this to you. I'm not that pathetic._

_Sincerely, _

_Asshole._

Katara rolled the scroll back up and stood up. She was disturbed. Deeply, disturbed. She needed to confront him about this.

…

A/N:

Katara and Ozai are getting all buddy. Trying to reset their relationship. On a platonic note if you ask Katara. Of course our Phoenix King has other things in mind.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:

Last chapter of the week! Enjoy!

Chapter 26:

It was just another afternoon in the Phoenix King's office, taking notes on him. Katara had made him the only thing he seemed to like that she made. He talked about his work to which did interest the waterbender. She laid on her side on the sofa writing in her notepad that laid on the armrest. One hand holding the quill, the other rubbing her belly. She was currently listening to him tell her about his idea to make travel much easier throughout the southern Earth Kingdom. It was fascinating.

As he told her about his idea for a system he would call a 'railroad', using a 'steam engine' that pulled carts of people along metal railing that moved faster than a ostrich-horse from one place to another, Ozai saw the way the waterbender was staring at him. Like a child listening to their favorite bedtime story. He didn't think she would be interested in what he had to say and in all honesty, he was sort of just thinking out loud and she just so happened to be listening. She had shown interest in the things he did before but he had never gone too much into detail with her because of the war and her previous allegiances. And she had never been this enthralled by what he had to say. So it was new and he was really liking the new her. Even if she didn't remember everything.

"So when are you going to put it into work?" Katara asked him excitedly.

Sighing as he adjusted his spectacles and pulled one side of his hair behind his ear, "I've already mapped out the blueprints but that's as far as I've gotten."

Setting her notepad down, Katara managed to stand to her feet and waddle up to his desk. "Can I see the blueprints?"

"Are you going to steal my idea and write them off as your own?" He raised his brow.

Chuckling as she shook her head, "No way, I'm not as smart as you. I couldn't pull something like that off."

Ozai smirked as he moved his chair back to pull open his desk drawer. Pulling out a long scroll and setting on top of his desk, he spread it out for her to see. He saw her eyes light up as she came around his desk to look at it. Her lips slightly parted as she seemed utterly intrigued.

"You thought this up by yourself?" Katara asked him. "Where in the world did you get the idea?!"

Ozai told her how he often went to Bei Seng Sei to discuss the consistent dispute of the boardering territories of the Northern and Southern Earth Kingdom. And every time he traveled there, he'd have to take that train system they use to travel between the rings of Bei Seng Sei. He said that's where the thought came about. But he figured it would be even better if it were on a massive scale. A massive scale and manned by a machine. Of iron and fire.

"It's not only good for travel but think of the growth in the economy. You could have not only people moved from place to place faster but goods, merchandise, and etc. You'd also be making more jobs for people too!" Katara had really gotten herself absorbed into his idea.

Glancing over at her, Ozai watched her hold her hair back as she leaned over to look at every detail of his work. He was about to say something. But he stopped himself. She was after all married to Arnook and pregnant with his grandchild. As much as he wanted to tell her that he wanted to kiss her, he knew it was inappropriate. But...that didn't stop him from checking out her backside as she leaned even closer. He was safe to say whatever he wanted in the confinement of his head.

_**Guess again, you pervert.**_ Hama said in his head just moments before she came barging into his office.

Ozai's eyes fell dead on her and he didn't seem too pleased to see her.

Hama grinned, "Hey, sweetheart, what did I tell you about having your backside in his field of vision?"

Katara suddenly looked from the blueprints to Ozai and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him.

Wincing at how hard she hit him, Ozai glared at her. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Then why are you looking at my ass?!"

"Because it's practically in my face. You act like I touched it!"

Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever."

Ozai returned to glaring at Hama, "And what the hell do you want?"

"Zuko's here." Hama said folding her arms with a smirk.

…

Having Katara go be with their son, Zhiar, Ozai had Hama bring Zuko to his office. Seemed he was upset. Still.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozai asked as he sat there indifferently at his desk, looking at his son.

"I want to see Katara." Zuko told him.

Scoffing while finding his oldest son's request to be humorous. "You think I'm letting you near her? You must have lost your mind."

Zuko growled, "She's carrying my child!"

"And you hate her, so what's your point?" Ozai asked him. "You were about to jeopardize that when you tackled her and was about to strike her with lightning."

Clenching his fists, Zuko explained that he was just upset that she attacked him. He wasn't thinking straight. He just wanted to see her so that he could know his child was alright. It was still his intention to take the child as his heir.

However; while understanding the need for an heir as Fire Lord, Ozai wasn't going to tolerate his son's treatment of Katara. Especially not after learning that the woman was nothing like her former self now. If Zuko cared so much about being a father and claiming his child then he was going to have to show a little more respect towards the woman carrying his child. Otherwise, he was going to learn another cruel lesson of life.

Besides, Ozai was very angry with Zuko about what he did to his brother. Zhiar was only just waking up two days ago after being unconscious for two weeks. At this rate, Zuko was about to find himself on his father's bad side yet again and this time, it would be well deserved.

"You've done this to yourself, Zuko. This person you've become. You think I don't know the road you're going down?" Ozai narrowed his eyes at his son. "I'm warning you now that you're going to lose everything if you keep this up. Is that something you want?"

Zuko looked away from his father, "I'm not like you-"

"Damn right, you're not like me! Not even with your mother had I been so cruel while she was pregnant!" Ozai yelled.

Yelling back, "You hated my mother!"

"Because she was a bitch! A judgemental lying bitch! And if you knew your mother so well then you'd think I was a saint compared to her!" Ozai spat. "Remember that your mother left you and your sister! She didn't give a damn about either of you! I'm the one that was there! Not her!"

"It would have been better if you hadn't been! You treated me like shit!"

"Because that's what you were to me then and that's what you're about to be again if you don't stop this nonsense! You want to talk about how I was a terrible father well you're about to be no better!"

"I'm not you!"

"And I'm not my father but what made me any better than him, Zuko? I didn't rape any of my children, I didn't beat you endlessly, you never spent entire months in bed recovering from me nearly crippling you. But how was what I did better than that? You still can't even fully look me in the eyes. You look in the mirror and the evidence of my hate for you is present for the world to see. I wasn't my father but I sure as hell wasn't better than him. And you may not be me, but what's going to make you better? Not treating Katara like shit and blaming her for leaving you. Not trying to kill your younger brother. Not stealing a child from their mother. None of that shit makes you better than me. It just makes you a part of the same cycle of abuse and bullshit that made me who I was. You're not me but you're not going to be any different."

As much as he didn't want to agree with his father or acknowledge that his father was right, Zuko couldn't help it.

Ozai scoffed as he stood up from his desk, "You're not to go near her unless I'm around and if you disobey, I swear to Agni you will never even see the child!"

"You wouldn't-"

"Test me, Zuko."

…..

"Does it look bad?" Zhiar asked.

Katara shook her head as she wrapped a new bandage over her son's head. It looked a lot better than before. He must really be healing fast. Must be a phoenix thing he gets from his father. Ozai explained to her that Zhiar took after him and he only just found that out.

Smiling as Zhiar told her that he rather have her cook for him than the servants, Katara told him she can cook for him every night if that's what he wanted. When he was all wrapped up and his mother rustled his hair before kissing his forehead, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her face slowly went from the pleasant smile that would warm him up to the look of worry that deeply concerned him. She looked at him with a somber look before looking down at her hands that she held in her lap.

"Why do you hate your father, Zhiar?" Katara asked him.

Zhiar was a little confused as he didn't know why his mother would suddenly ask him this.

"What are you talking about, mom?" He asked her.

Sighing as she looked back at him, "I was being nosy and took a scroll from your father's office. He wrote me a letter but never intended for me to read it." She said as she cleared her throat a little. "He said you killed him in the South Pole."

Zhiar furrowed his brows as his eyes widened and he looked away.

"So it's true?" She was a little surprised.

"He did bad things, mom, okay? He was a monster and everyone wanted him gone." Zhiar said. "I was doing us all a favor."

"Zhiar-"

"I'm trying to be a better son. It's not like he ever did anything to me anyways. Plus, everyone else is okay with him." Zhiar said.

Katara sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _Well, at least things will be getting better from this point forward._ So that was a relief.

Leaving her son to get some rest, Katara waddled to her chambers. Her feet were starting to swell. She wondered how she was able to carry twins. Just one was proving to be a lot for her. And her back was killing her. Maybe she had just been on her feet too much lately. She probably just needed to lay down or sit more.

When she made it to her chambers, Katara slipped off her slippers and plopped down on the sofa. She exhaled heavily as she put her feet in the seat beside her.

From his bedroom with a glass of wine in hand, Ozai watched the flames of his firepit. Just as Hama, Kya, and Katara used their element to see what was far from sight, he could do the same with his. And at the moment, he was watching the waterbender.

"Are you still perving, Ozai?" Hama said as she took a seat beside him, cuddling up on his arm.

Not bothered by her touching him, Ozai tilted his head as he watched the waterbender getting undress. He knew he shouldn't be looking but no one but him knew what he was seeing. Besides, he had seen her naked plenty. He had after all fathered her first two children. So it went without saying that he still felt some sort of entitlement to her and her body. Kill him for thinking so but he did. And most of it was curiosity.

"What did Zuko want?" Hama asked.

"What do you think?" Ozai looked away from the flames and rubbed his temple. "That idiot wants his child."

Hama sighed to herself, "Are you going to let him take the child?"

"Hell no." Ozai replied. "Nothing good comes from separating a child from their mother. I've seen it twice. Once with you killing all of Shin's household. And then again with how deranged my oldest two became when their mother left."

Hama couldn't argue with that. She remembered how angry she felt when they took her from her daughter in the South Pole. Then when Ozai was taken from her after she had raised him for all those years. Shin was the last straw. She lost it. And her children didn't turn out all that well. Kya was killed, Ozai became a tyrant, and Shin was a monster.

Pulling away from him, Hama suddenly felt an odd feeling wash over her as she thought about Zuko coming here just to take Katara's child from her. Swallowing hard, Hama stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ozai asked her.

"Nowhere." Hama said.

Somehow, Ozai doubted that. He didn't bother to read her thoughts. He didn't want to know that badly.

…

Zuko was staring at himself in the mirror. He had pulled the tie from hair and let his hair down. It reached a little past the middle of his back. Clenching his fists as he looked at his reflection, he saw just how much he had started taking after his father. He always seemed to look like him when he wore his hair down. Agni, he hated it.

_It's not like I still hate him, I mean...I forgave him, right? So why is this still bothering me?!_

Maybe it was because the person he saw in the mirror wasn't him or his father as he currently was, but his father as he once was. He placed his hand and hair to the side of his face that had been disfigured since he was thirteen. It was like looking directly at his father years ago. The only difference was Zuko was not as tall as his father or had the same build as his father. He was thinner due to his mother's side. But his face, this was his father's face.

Removing his hand and hair, Zuko felt a little bit of gratitude that he was disfigured. If he wasn't then it would be unbearable looking in the mirror.

Scoffing at himself, _I guess I did Zhiar the same favor._ Zuko felt Zhiar looked even more like their father. He'd probably grow to be just as tall. Zhiar was eye to eye with his mother. No doubt about to surpass her. One day to be eye to eye with their father. And Zuko believed out of all his father's children, Zhiar took the most after him both in physically attributes and personality. He was an asshole just like their father and even as a teen, he already had their father's looks. It made Zuko sick to even look at Zhiar sometimes.

Zuko reached in the small bag he brought in the bathroom with him and pulled out a small blade. He took the length of his hair and was about to cut it when he suddenly felt a hand fall on his wrist to stop him.

"It's the one good thing you get from your father. Don't cut it." Hama told him.

Eyeing her in the mirror, "Didn't know I needed your permission, Hama."

"No but it would be a shame for all the women that admire you to lose interest because of your haircut." She told him.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "All the women steer clear of me."

Hama chuckled as she watched him put down his knife, "And why's that, I wonder. Couldn't be that you're brooding, could it?"

Scoffing, "Everyone still thinks I'm a rapist and it doesn't help that Katara was the person they think I raped. She was my father's wife. What does that make me look like?!"

Sighing, Hama wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. "You forgave your father but you won't forgive her. What makes her any less deserving?"

Zuko furrowed his brows as he hung his head and shook it.

"You were there for her and I know you tried your best to make her better. I know you did. You loved her. You still do. It's why you're so angry with her." Hama told him. "You feel like the least she could have done was stay by your side but you know deep down that wasn't going to work for either of you."

Tearing himself away from her, "Shut up, Hama! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Actually, I do, Zuko." Hama said folding her arms.

"No, you don't! Katara swore she wasn't going to leave me and she did! She left!" Zuko snapped. "And to make it all worse, she was pregnant! She was pregnant with my child this whole fucking time! What if she had it and I never found out?!"

"Zuko-"

"Fuck her and fuck you for trying to defend her! You know that she was wrong!"

"Yes but she was probably scared, Zuko. You can't-"

"I can't what?! Blame her?! I can't take my own child?! Why the hell not?! Because my father and Arnook say no?! Because Katara's feelings are going to get hurt! Well fuck her! She didn't care about my feelings! Why the hell would I care about hers?!"

"Z-"

"Hama, leave! Please for the love of Agni, leave!"

The siren didn't need to be asked twice. She'd leave. Clearly, her powers of persuasion didn't work on him or at least not against his strong feelings of resentment towards Katara. She tried. She really did but Zuko was beyond her capabilities.

…..

Katara groaned as she tried cooling herself off and soothing her energetic baby. Between the hot flashes and the constant kicking, not to mention her swollen feet, aching back, and growing irritability, the waterbender felt she couldn't take another moment of this shit. She wished the baby was coming sooner.

Waddling through the corridors, Katara placed herself as best she could. Her belly heavier than yesterday, feet more swollen than just a few moments ago. This was starting to become more than she could handle.

"Your majesty?"

Turning to see the man from the other day, Katara paused and waved at him with a small smile, hoping to hide her pain.

"Need help getting around?" Shin asked her as he approached her.

Nodding her head, Katara hated to admit she needed help but she wouldn't let her pride talk her out of assistance now.

"Where to?" He asked as he took her arms in his.

Catching her breath, "The kitchen."

"The kitchen?" He raised a brow.

"The Phoenix King likes the sweets I make. So I make them for him whenever I go to spend the afternoon with him."

Shin went onto help her there. Seemed like Ozai wasn't being very subtle about wanting his ex-wife's attention. She had not only cook for him but keep him company during the day. Shin could laugh. Even with her memory gone, she was still that caring woman that Shin remembered catered to her husband despite hating his guts.

Grinning to himself, Shin glanced down at her as he walked her to the kitchen area. The servants all cleared out of Katara's way when she showed up. Some remembered her from working in the Fire Nation palace as they had followed Ozai here. While others had only known her by reputation. And while she was the sweetest soul you could meet, she was the Phoenix King's one and only love. Ex-wife or not. She was his woman and they wouldn't dare get in her way.

As one of the servants gave her an apron, Katara asked them what they were making today. The head of the kitchen brought a sample to the pregnant waterbender for her to try and she immediately liked it.

"La, this is good! What is it?!" Katara asked him.

The head of the kitchen smiled, "It's boar steak in mud sauce with potatoes and carrots. It's good for building up strength. Heard the Phoenix King's boy was not well."

"Zhiar. Yes, he's recovering. I was going to make him something else but if this is for strength then I guess I only need to make sweets for his majesty." Katara smiled back sweetly.

After Katara made sweets and she spoke with Shin the entire time, him asking her how her life was going for her. She told him with no problem. Telling him how she's still adjusting to knowing the former Fire Lord had been her husband and they had twins together. Shin chuckled and told her when they first met. He admired her. She was a strong and adapting woman. A compassionate person and a very tender wife.

"I used to be very jealous of his majesty. To have a wife that was once his enemy be so loving and compassionate towards him. You were a good wife, your majesty. A very good wife indeed." Shin told her.

Katara blushed. It was nice to hear that despite everything she learned, she at least was a good person to her ex-husband.

"Even now, not remembering a thing, you still are kind to him when not long ago you saw him as the enemy. You're an amazing woman, your majesty."

Flattered, Katara placed all the sweets she finished on a tray. She carried it by where Shin was.

"If I were still a young girl, I'd be fooled by that silver tongue of yours. Here." Taking one of the sweets off the tray to hand to him. "Gives you something to do besides run your mouth."

Shin laughed as he held the pastry to his lips, "Even as a mere girl, you never fell for it." He said before biting into the sweet. He immediately liked it and looked at the waterbender.

"Like it?"

Shin nodded.

"Good." Katara smiled and was about to walk off before a thought suddenly came to mind. "Ah, I've been talking to you all day and haven't caught your name."

"Shin. Shin Yong."

"Yong? Isn't that the name of the dynasty of Fire Lord Sozin?"

"Ozai and I are related on our mothers' side." Shin told her.

_Oh, okay._ Katara could faintly see the resemblance or maybe she was just seeing the Fire Nation features. Who knows?

…

"You're late." Ozai told her as the waterbender was just showing up.

Katara rolled her eyes as she placed the sweets in front of him. "I move a little slower now. My feet and back are killing me. Not to mention this belly is heavy."

"Why women continue to have children, I will never know." He said.

Going to the sofa to sit down so she could rub her feet, Katara told him that she wasn't going to be able to make him sweets everyday as she was tiring. He didn't seem to mind. Telling her, he was gaining more weight than he liked from her pastries. She laughed.

"From what I've seen you don't look like there's an ounce of fat on you. You're just all muscle."

Ozai begged to differ. He was definitely gaining weight. She didn't see the aftermath of him eating these damn sweets. He could pinch his stomach and have a handful of fat. Exercise would get rid of it but he had too much work and other things to concern himself with. When he found a moment to breathe, he'll get rid of it.

"I have a question." She said out of the blue after Ozai went silent to think up a workout routine to shred his fat.

"Hmm?"

"How were you while I was asleep?"

Ozai looked up from his work, "What?"

"Were you fine while I was asleep?"

Scoffing, "What the hell does that mean?"

Sighing as she felt she was going to get a migraine from even attempting to have this conversation with him. She repeated the question but explained herself a little better. Putting into words how he told her how they maintained a friendship, she wondered if he had been fine seeing as she was possibly his only friend and was asleep for seven years.

Roaring with laughter, Ozai dropped his quill and fell forward as he felt his gut killing him from how funny he thought her question was. She eyed him the entire time, waiting for him to stop. It was starting to get annoying. For someone that seemed to be serious all the time, he sure did seem to have a large sense of humor. Almost everything she said and every question had him like this. Was it that funny? Seriously?

Wiping a tear from his eye as he continued laughing, "What?! You think- *Still laughing hard* I was-" he could barely breathe.

And Katara was going to make it so he couldn't breathe at all in a second if he didn't shut the hell up.

Finally gaining himself but still very amused, "I'm fond of being by myself, waterbender. You needn't worry yourself."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't...I don't know, have a falling out with our son and kill yourself a few times to make it better?"

Suddenly, the amusement wiped clean from his face.

"I thought so." Katara said as she stood up and walked to his desk, pulling the scroll she took from her pocket and lay it in front of him. "You wrote me but you never intended for me to get the letter. Why?"

Snatching the letter and setting on fire right before her eyes, Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. "Snooping through my things."

Crossing her arms, "I'm curious by nature. You should probably write that down."

"How about nosy and invasive." He snapped. "You shouldn't have read that! That wasn't for you to see!"

"Well, it had my name in it. So, I'm confused about which part I wasn't supposed to see. Plus, it concerns our children. I think I have a right to know that regardless."

Ozai stood up and scowled down at her, "So what, you think I'm ill fit to be a father?!"

"Hey, what are you getting defensive about? I'm concerned not just for them but you too. That's why I'm confronting you about this." Katara said furrowing her brows as she looked up at him with pure worry.

Narrowing his eyes even more, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Shaking her head, "I think you're sad. A very sad man."

"So you pity me?!"

"No, Ozai. I just wanna help. I'm your friend, right?" She said as she walked around his desk to stand right in front of him. "Let me help. Please?"

Ozai looked down at her and really didn't know what to say to her. He was still angry that she went through his things and found that letter of all letters. And most of his anger wasn't even directed at her. A lot of it came from him being embarrassed that she read it. Like she said, it was never intended for her to read that letter.

However; she didn't seem to be judging him. Not with that look in her eyes. And not only that but he just heard her use his name. Not your majesty or whatever other name she use to refer to him. She used his name. Agni, he hated that something so simple could be used to make him go from feeling like something so damn abstract and out of reach to feeling like an actual person. She made him feel that way. And not just now. But every time she was around. Even when she was mad at him. She treated him like a person.

_Fuck!_

Katara could see his guard was coming down and reached to hug him around his middle.

"You can talk about it, not talk about it. Whatever. I don't care. I'm here, okay?" She told him. "Just trust me. Please, I won't hurt you. I promise."

As much as he wanted to hug her back, Ozai wasn't very sentimental nor was he feeling too comfortable with this situation. It felt a little odd and made him want to fidget or cringe. But at the same time, he knew she was hoping for a gesture that would show they could move past this little moment of theirs. So he patted her head. It warranted a giggle from her as she then hugged him a little tighter.

"You ARE getting a little chubby. Wow." She said.

"That's it. Get off."

….

Once Zhiar was cleared to be on his feet, Katara wanted the family to eat together at every meal. And by family, she didn't include Zuko. Ozai added him. Neither Katara nor Zhiar wanted to sit beside him. Kya would. She seemed to be the more understanding and forgiving one out of the bunch.

As she didn't dare look to Zuko's side of the table, Katara stayed quiet the entire time. Afraid to say anything as it would warrant her ex-boyfriend's wrath, the waterbender focused her attention on her plate. Though she barely touched anything.

Zhiar didn't much give a fuck because if he could stand up to their father, he could do the same with Zuko. He didn't care that his brother injured him. At the end of the day, Zhiar was going to get even. Soon.

"Could you see to it that Hama stop showing up in my chambers?" Zuko asked his father.

Ozai cocked a smirk, "I thought you liked Hama."

"I do." Zuko replied as he poked at the noodles on his plate. "But I'm not in the mood for her right now."

"Why's that?"

Zhiar muttered something as he sipped from his cup about Hama getting tired of being called out of name. Zuko immediately glared at Zhiar and Ozai looked between the two of them.

"Eyes on me, Zuko." Ozai said.

"Tell your runt to shut his mouth!"

"Why the fuck would I listen to him?! You're dad's bitch not me!"

Katara's eyes widened as she was about to tell Zhiar to take it back but Zuko replied back.

"How about you go suck your mother's tit and shut the hell up?!" Zuko slammed his fists into the table.

"At least I have a mother, scarred-face bitch-boy Fire Lord!" Zhiar spat. "I know your mother's just glad she doesn't have to look at your fucked face!"

Before Zuko or Ozai could say anything to Zhiar, Katara slapped the boy across the face as she stood. Zhiar's eyes were wide as he hadn't seen it coming. His brother and father were taken aback as Kya tried not to giggle.

Pointing at Zuko, "Apologize now, Zhiar!"

"What?!" Zhiar looked at his mother, "He started with me!"

Raising her hand again, "Apologize NOW!" Her words and tone didn't betray the wrath in her eyes.

Zhiar reluctantly looked back to his brother and muttered apology.

"Fuck you." Zuko hissed as he stood from the table and turned his attention from his brother to Katara, glaring at her for a moment before excusing himself from the table.

When Zuko left, Katara continued looking down at Zhiar.

"Now apologize to your father." She said in a calmer but stern tone.

"What for?"

"This is his table. You disturbed the peace. Apologize. Now. I won't say it again."

Zhiar apologized and Katara dismissed him from the dining room. Kya bursted out laughing and Katara sent her on to her room as well. This wasn't a joke. They were all misbehaving like they didn't know any better and quite frankly, Katara was annoyed by it. This was her family. And when she thought of family, this was not what she envisioned. Things were going to change. A lot of changes were going to take place around here.

Ozai looked at his ex-wife and chuckled to himself behind his wine glass.

"You captivate me, waterbender." He told her.

Sitting down as she felt she had exerted the little bit of energy she had left. "Those kids are out of control. How could you let them go on like that?"

"I had a way of disciplining but I knew you'd object, so I became the more lenient parent. If you want them to be disciplined, that's your job now." He told her as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"What?!"

"I don't mind throwing each of them off a balcony or crushing them into the floor under my boots but then I'm sure Zuko would have flashbacks, Zhiar would have a valid reason to hate me, and Kya- I don't really know about Kya." Ozai wasn't saying their daughter was a masochist but he did remember him literally kicking her out of his bed one night when he found she snuck into his room. She fell with a loud thump and crawled out. Next morning she was more clingy than he had known her to be.

Katara watched as her ex-husband was lost in thought. He really didn't want to discipline the children. She could see he knew where he went wrong before and was trying to avoid a repeat. So she wasn't incredibly upset that he was forcing this onto her. Being the disciplinary parent.

"Fine, I'll see to it that the twins are better behaved but Zuko's yours to deal with. I'm still mad at what he did to Zhiar. Besides, he's a grown man. That's not my field of expertise."

Shrugging, "Fair."

Standing up, Katara shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe someone like you is trying to be the cool parent while making me the one the kids will res-

"Respect. They don't much respect me but I believe they respect you." Ozai tilted his head to the side.

Rolling her eyes as she walked up to where he was sitting with his feet up on the table, Katara flicked him in his forehead. "You're being lazy."

Rubbing his forehead as she grinned at her, "You think?"

"Yes, it's probably why your getting a little chubby." She then poked him in his side.

Ozai didn't seem to like that, grabbed her wrist wrenching her down into his lap. She tried to get up but he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and smirked as he pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"Don't tease me, waterbender. You make it very hard to respect the sanctity of your marriage." He whispered in her ear and a very husky voice.

Katara gulped. She could tell that she was making something else very hard too because it was pressed against her bottom with how she was sitting. Her face completely red and heated. As much as she wanted to get up. She was afraid to wiggle against it and make things worse.

"Umm...can I get u-"

"Shhh, stay like this." He told her as he closed his eyes. "Just a little longer."

That waterbender swallowed even harder. _It's just a hug. It's just a hug. It's just a hug._ She repeated this over and over again to herself as she let him continue to hold her.

…

Zhiar didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. His parents were getting to close. Way too close. His mother was in his father's office every afternoon. They were always friendly and playful with each other. Borderline flirtatious, if you asked him. His mother seemed to side with his father on a lot of things and was becoming strict in how he or even Kya interacted with him. Zhiar didn't like this.

One day, Zhiar goes to see Kya to talk with her but she's hanging out with that stupid stuffed toy, Mr. Fluff or whatever she called that thing, and Zuko. He really hated how his two siblings got along with no problems. Even after Zuko tried to scar him and was mean to their mother, Kya didn't seem to care.

"How can I help you, Zhiar?" Kya asked as she moved her Pai Sho piece.

Glaring between Zuko and Kya as they didn't look up from their game. This was just like last time he spoke with them. They were playing that stupid game and half-way ignoring him.

"You told me if my relationship with dad got better than he'd leave mom alone! But their all buddy buddy now and I don't like it!"

Kya looked over at her brother, "What the hell do you want? For them to fight?" She scoffed and looked back to her game. "You know dad's really just trying to rekindle his friendship with mom. They didn't just fall in love, Zhiar. They were friends first."

"My point exactly! They'll just fall in love again! And then mom's going to choose him over Arnook!" Zhiar yelled.

Kya rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko, "Do you think my mother is going to choose our father, Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head, "Katara doesn't care about her feelings in the end. She's going to do what she thinks is right. And leaving her current husband for her ex, while she might want to, she won't see as the right thing to do." He said, moving his game piece to take one of Kya's. "I might not care for your mother now but I'm aware of how she thinks. Honestly, I wish she was a little more selfish and did what she wanted. She let's others convince her that what she wants is wrong and is easily manipulated."

Zhiar looked at Zuko, who then looked at him. "But who knows? Your mother seems more like how I once remembered her and knowing that, made she will pick our father. Secretly that is."

"What?!" Zhiar said.

"Katara and I were seeing each other when I joined the Avatar. But she knew how that would look to everyone else and she kept me a secret. Did it again several years later. So who knows? She's probably fucking our father right as we speak."

"Son of a bitch!" Zhiar yelled and ran out of the room.

Kya burst out laughing as she looked at Zuko, "You really hate Zhiar, don't you?"

Smirking, "As much as uncle and father hated each other."

Zhiar raced to his father's office to hopefully stop his parents from trying to get back together. However; when he got there, opening the door to stop his parents, he saw his mother was asleep on the sofa. Laying on her side. Above her was his father putting his outer robe over her as he then went back to his desk.

When he sat down, adjusting his glasses, Zhiar saw his eyes lay directly on him.

"Here, I thought you genuinely wanted to get along with me, Zhiar. How disappointing." His father said.

Zhiar glared and balled his fists, "I just want you to leave mom alone."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know you're planning to take her for yourself! You still want her!"

Ozai chuckled, "Of course, I still want her. But only if she wants me back. Otherwise, what's the point?"

"She's never going to share your feelings!" Zhiar spat.

Shrugging, "And if that's so, is that supposed to bother me?"

"Well...ye-"

"How about you go be a child and stay out of adult matters, hmm? You don't seem to know too much outside of what you overhear which isn't all the details." Ozai clasped his hands together. "You hate me and I don't very much care for you either, Zhiar. I'd say Zuko was a better son than you. So how about you worry about yourself, Zhiar, and be warned that there is only but so much I'm going to take from you before I snap and give you a real reason to hate me."

"But mom-"

"I love her but I've broken her heart before and she's forgiven me. Try me and I'll do it again." Ozai narrows his eyes. "If you don't take me seriously, I'll give you a little lesson in why I've held back from putting you in your place."

"My place?!"

"Yes, Zhiar, your place. You're just my seed. I can have plenty more of you and it wouldn't make a difference. Understand that your only value lies in the fact that you're the son of the woman I love and that's it. Outside of that, you mean very little to me."

"What about Kya?! Is she just that to you?!"

Smirking, "Kya and I have a relationship. So of course, her value is more than that to me. Just because I fathered you doesn't mean I have to care about you, Zhiar. Ask your brother how little I care about family obligations. If you don't like me, fine. I really don't care. You're not hurting my feelings. I've had people hate me my whole life. This is nothing new to me. So if you're done expressing your feelings of loathe, please do excuse yourself. Your mother is sleeping and needs her rest."

When Zhiar ran from his father's office, Ozai ran his hand into his hair and groaned.

Katara sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "The only reason I didn't speak up while you were tearing into our son is because I can tell you didn't mean a single word."

Ozai rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep."

"You're hurt. Admit it. Our son hurt you and you're afraid to admit it." Katara said as she stood up from the sofa.

Glaring at her, "I'm not afraid of anything. And our son didn't hurt me, he disappointed me."

Scoffing as she folded her arms and walked up to his desk, "Ozai, look at me."

Ozai refused.

"Please."

"Go back to taking your nap. You're disturbing my work." He told her as he shuffled his paperwork in his hands.

Katara felt she was going to have to resort to what she knew would get him to yield. She used to do it to Aang to get him to open up about how he was feeling. It worked on her brother, Toph, and even Zuko when he couldn't sleep after joining the group.

Walking around his desk, she was at his side and plucked the quill from his hand. Before he could tell her to leave him alone, she pulled his head to her chest and breathed in softly.

"Shh." She whispered and placed her fingertips to his scalp, massaging it as she controlled her breathing to be more soothing. She tried not to grin when she felt him melt against her.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" She asked him.

When he nodded his head, she felt his arms wrap around her and sigh.

"Who hurt you, Ozai?"

"My father when he beat me." He told her. "And then my brother when he would just watch. The nobles that laughed at me for years until I was Fire Lord and had them executed. My first wife when she looked at me and asked me to kill her because she didn't want to sleep with me on our wedding night. My mistress when she killed my third child before it was born. The people that treated me like an experiment and a wild animal. You, when you looked at me with loath. Our son when he looks at me that same way."

Katara hugs him to her breasts and continues to caress him. "I'm sorry we hurt you."

Nuzzling himself to her, "You sure you don't want to come to bed with me, Waterbender?"

Katara's eyes widened as her hand stopped. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Not in that way. Just lay beside me."

"Ha! Not happening." Katara grabbed his arms and pulled them from off of her. "That's crossing the line."

Ozai chuckled, "Fine. It would be too tempting anyway. You might actually leave Arnook if we-"

"Whoa, you don't know who I'll pick." Katara raised a brow at him.

Scoffing, "You're going right back to him when this is said and done. I do not doubt that. Besides, you're a goodie goodie. You wouldn't dare."

Katara felt she should be offended by the way he called her a goodie goodie. He made it sound like an insult.

"I'm not a goodie goodie!" Katara hissed. "I've almost killed a man."

"Correction, you didn't almost kill a man. You killed a man and a few others." He said as he refocused his attention on his work. "And if your not a goodie goodie, then you can just agree to sleep with me."

Slapping him upside the head, "I'm not sleeping with you! Especially not like this! I'm pregnant with your grandchild!"

"I'm sexually deviant that sort of thing doesn't bother me. Once I had…" Telling her about a few trysts he's had with his concubines and even a few encounters he had with her.

For the rest of the day, Ozai wore a red hand print in his face.

….

A/N:

Ozai wants his waterbender. He's not even trying to pretend. But Katara's not falling for that shit. As for Zhiar, just when you thought he was going to try to make things better. Nope. F is for Family :p


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Happy New Years y'all! 2020! Hope you'll like a new chapter to kickstart the New Years! Enjoy!

Chapter 27:

Smirking as she entered the bathroom and saw the Phoenix King taking a shower, Hama could see he was tending to himself. She tried hard to suppress her amusement as she came up behind him and undressed. As she slipped into the shower, Hama wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts into his back and reached to grab his length. She felt him stiffen.

"Let me, your majesty." She purred.

Ozai grabbed her wrist and growled, "Let go!"

"But you're in need and I haven't seen a single concubine in your chambers in the three months since Katara's been here."

Hama soon felt his hand release hers and she began jerking him off. "Just pretend this is _her_ hand." She smirked when she heard him groaned as her hand squeezed him a little harder. "She can't believe your size. To think you once had this inside her. Oh, she's quivering at the thought."

About five minutes into Hama talking him through a fantasy, she found herself pressed into the shower's wall being fucked as water poured down on her. Ozai pulled a fist full of hair as the sound of their wet hips colliding echoed in the bathroom. _Damn it._ He really needed not to neglect himself. Even if it was for the sake of keeping his sex life obscured from his ex-wife. Three months was a long time to go without bedding a single woman.

"Harder, Ozai! Break me!" Hama hissed and soon found his large hand around her throat, before he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Katara was just swinging by to let Ozai know she and Kya were going into the city for the day when she walked past his bedroom, hearing a woman scream. She paused and made a peculiar expression. _What was that?_

"Fuck! Yes! Like that! Ozai, please! More! Fuck me!"

The waterbender's face turned a bright red as her hand went over her mouth. _What the-_ was that Hama's voice? And then she heard the voice again crying out again. _Yeah, that's definitely Hama. But wait! They're-_ Katara felt it best to just back out of the chambers and try to forget this whole thing. She'll tell Ozai where they had went when she got back.

Later that day when Katara and Kya were getting back, Hama appears before them with her hands on her hips.

"And where were you two? Ozai's been looking for you both." Hama said.

Kya rolled her eyes and walked off, ahead of her mother. She really didn't like Hama. Really hated the bitch.

Katara felt a little awkward to be looking at Hama. She did after all hear the woman having sexual relations with her ex-husband and she learned she was also involved with Zuko. So it just felt a little odd to be looking at the woman that slept with every man she had previously slept with. Excluding her current husband.

Noticing the uneasiness of her student/granddaughter, "It's only every so often. Which isn't so often at all." She said.

Blushing as she flailed her arms around, "Oh no, I don't- I mean that's none of my business." Katara chuckled nervously. "We're not together so who and what he does with them is not my concern."

Hama raised her brow as her arms folded over her breasts, "He was thinking about you the entire time."

Katara was flushed red as she pressed her hands to her ears and sung to herself, hurrying away. She didn't want to hear any of that. She and Ozai were friends with a past. That was it.

….

Rubbing her own shoulder, Katara groaned to herself. She wanted this baby to come already. Her back was killing her. Everything hurt and she felt so moody. Not to mention, her nerves were really bad when it came to her tease of an ex-husband. Not that she wanted him to make true the things he said. She was married and quite frankly, she did lov-lik- care for Arnook. He can call her a goodie goodie all day as if it were an insult but she was an honest person. She wasn't going to be disloyal to her husband and marriage. Not that she was all that tempted.

The Phoenix King was an attractive man. She couldn't deny that. She wasn't blind. But he was strange. And he was cynical. And mentally unwell. And he made her worry…a lot.

Plus, he was as he said before 'sexually deviant' and learned that first hand that he would take multiple women to bed. Found that out when she got lost and found herself stumbling into a rather floral part of the palace that was separated by the gardens from the rest of the palace. She had seen women wander from that place to the main palace plenty but she didn't realize they were concubines. Not until she wondered closer, out of curiosity and then saw the Phoenix King there.

Behind a thin peach veil that only somewhat obscured the scene before her, a woman was on her knew in front of the Phoenix King. Another to his side, running her tongue from his neck to his ear. Katara watched as another one entered the room and opened her kimono to reveal her naked body.

The waterbender ran from that place and was now in her chambers, aching from having run so far in her state. As soon as she had the baby, she could go home and be with her husband. The Phoenix King was interesting and she dare say they were growing in the friendship department but if you ask her, even if she wasn't married or pregnant with Zuko's child, she couldn't see herself being with him. Not of her complete and utter free will. He seemed to be enjoying his life as a bachelor and she couldn't see herself being okay with him having sex with other women.

As she laid down and went to bed, Katara didn't wake up until she felt a hand tap her on the face. She opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Kya?"

The teen climbed into the bed and brought Mr. Fluff with her, scooting up to her mother.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked in a tired voice.

Kya shook her head and snuggled into bed with her. Not wanting to push her, Katara wrapped her arm around Kya and smiled as she fell back to sleep.

In the morning, the two woke up to the servants entering for the daily cleaning.

"Feeling better?" Katara yawned.

Kya stretched and nodded.

"Let's go take a warm bath and get dressed for the day. After, we can go draw in the garden, sound like a plan?"

Kya nodded.

In the garden, wearing a long white flower gown with layers of white translucent veils fluttering in the spring time wind, Katara wore her hair completely down with a single braid going from both sides down the middle. She had a crown of flowers placed on top. Kya made it for her and she made one for her daughter. Kya was in a simple peach colored gown that cuffed her neck, having her shoulders out, and her curly black hair up high in a ponytail.

It was too windy to draw in their sketchbooks, so they simply laid in the grass and watched the clouds go by.

"Are you going back to the North Pole?" Kya asked.

Katara took in a fresh breath of air, "My husband is there."

"But I'm here."

"You can come with me."

Kya shook her head. She wasn't going to leave her father. Not by himself. She would stay by his side always. Or at least until he wasn't alone anymore. Her place was with him. And as much as she loved her mother and wanted to be by her side, she had committed herself to her father. Besides, her mother had Zhiar at her side already.

"If you won't stay, then while you're here, can you do this with me until you go? Even if it rains?"

Rolling her head to the side to look at her daughter, Katara saw the usual stoic expression on the beautiful girl's face but she could feel all her emotions in the words she spoke. While her son would rather their family remain in their separate spaces, separate lives, her daughter wanted the opposite. Katara wished she could give her that but…that's not how their lives were mapped out to be.

Nodding her head with a smile, "We can do this until I leave. Even if it rains."

….

Ozai had been in his office taking a look at strange letter that fell on his desk this morning. It literally floated in from the window and that struck him as odd. Very odd. As he opened it he pricked his finger on the edges. He narrowed his eyes as he went on to open it.

Right as he broke the seal, a mist came oozing out and he immediately dropped it. As he back away from his desk, Ozai soon collapsed over, blacking out.

It wasn't until a servant came knocking to serve him his midday meal that he was discovered incapacitated on the floor with a dangerous looking mist engulfing the room. The palace went into full lockdown mode. The part of the palace that his majesty's office was in had been quarantined as servants and others that drew too close were dropping.

Everyone in close relation of the Phoenix King were taken to the catacombs below the palace until it was safe to return to the surface. They were all told it was an assasination attempt and told that whoever did this was more than likely not after the Phoenix King himself, only meaning to subdue him until the actual assasination was carried out.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Where's father?"

"Still on the floor of his office. No one has been able to get close without passing out. I believe this was the plan. And while your father is immortal, he can't be revived until he is removed from that mist." The palace guard explained. "Whoever is behind this must have known a way around his immortality."

Zuko's eyes widen. Hama sees this and looks at him, realizing he might know something.

Folding her arms, "What is it, Zuko? You know something?"

As the guard left to seal the entrance, Zuko looked at Katara. "Do you remember anything of what happened right before you fell asleep? After you found father was alive?"

Katara shook her head. She had her arms around Zhiar and Kya.

Groaning as he hit his fist into the wall, "You and I were looking into a Fire Sage named Lao. He's the one behind you and father's marriage. He wanted to use you as an assassin to kill him but you refused. When you discovered he was alive seven years after his execution…"

Zuko told them how Ozai told Katara about the experiments that had been done on him. They were researching his blood and testing the limitations of his immortality. Ozai also told her that Lao was interested in all of them and their bloodline. Zuko discovered later that Lao had been interested in his father's bloodline since he was a child and had been monitoring him for years.

"He was White Lotus but really working with the Fire Nation nationalists in mind. He wants to use father's blood to make the Fire Nation people supreme and reign over the other nations." Zuko said. "Father doesn't know it but in the Fire Nation, they believe he's still seeking world domination and many are even more in support of him. It's likely Lao has reached over to the radicals that still support my father's old ideologies that are behind this."

Hama scoff, "Well fucking great! Neither you nor your father told me this?!"

"What would be the point?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Because unlike you and your father I worked alongside Lao and so did my son! We could have been of better use!"

Zuko couldn't argue with that. That was an error on their parts. They should have included Hama in on this. She had ways of getting close to those that might be seen as a threat.

"Bloodline? Are they talking about us too?" Zhair asked.

"Me, you, Azula, and Kya. Uncle Iroh too perhaps. Anyone with blood ties to father." Zuko said. "The baby." His eyes looked at Katara's stomach.

Katara looked at him wide eyed. Her unborn child, though Zuko was the father, was still the Phoenix King's kin. _Shit!_

Kya walked over to the small body of groundwater she saw by the glowing crystal rocks of the catacombs. "Down here we can see nothing. If they want us, we need to prepare ourselves."

"The brat is right. Down here we are at no advantage." Hama said.

Zuko looked to Kya, "Open a portal to a surrounding town."

"I'm not Hama. My portals don't open at so far a distance." Kya said as she placed her hand into the water and found a vacant guest room's bathroom. "This side of the palace is almost entirely vacant."

Zhiar scoffed, "Then what?"

"We make a plan to get our father's body out of his office and away from that mist so he can revive." Zuko says.

Shrugging, "Whatever. Just tell me who's ass we're kicking and we can do this without him." Zhiar jumped into the water portal.

Zuko clenched his fists in annoyance at his younger brother. _Arrogant brat._ He then went after him and then Hama followed, bringing Katara with her. When everyone was in, Kya closed the portal to that location and opened another one.

…

On the other side, the group, all soak and wet, noticed Kya didn't come through. Katara panicked in fear but Hama stopped her.

"The girl has a plan. Leave her be." She told her.

"Leave her be?! That's my daughter! She's just fourteen and these people are after her! I can't-"

"Let's deal with the enemy so they can't take any of us." Zuko said trying to get their attention. "Plus, it's better if we're not all together. Harder for them to snatch us all at once."

Zuko tells them that they should split up. Zhiar with Hama. They would take the high ground to locate the enemy and put them down. He and Katara would go get Ozai, remove him from the mist so that he could be revived and then assist in taking out their foes.

Zhiar glared at Zuko, "Why do you get to go with my mom?"

"Because out of the two of us, I can actually protect her if something happens. You can't even lift her." Zuko tells him.

Before Zhiar could say a word, Hama grabbed his hand, opened a portal, and pulled him through.

"Shut up, kid! We've got ass to kick! Let's go!"

With them gone, Zuko looked to Katara. He told her to see if she could locate his father. She ran her hand over the water to search for him and she found a mere puddle of what might be wine on the floor from a knocked over glass. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he looked at the visual. His father was on his side from what they could see.

"It's too small a source of water to make it a portal." She told him.

"Find the closest source we can turn into a portal." Zuko tells her.

The gardens right below his office window had a pond. She could open a portal there and get them close. But the mist, Zuko would need to figure out how to avoid being affected by it. As she opened it, Zuko told her to stay on this end and wait for him to bring his father back.

"Just leave this open until I'm back. I don't know if the mist has reached the areas below his office either."

Katara nodded as Zuko went through the portal.

…..

Bending the water out of their clothes, Hama looked around to see if she saw anything out of the usual. But nothing looked out of place. Just an empty hallway.

Rustling his own hair, Zhiar paused as he heard something off into the distance.

"You hear that?" He asked Hama.

"Hear what?"

"That."

Hama closed her eyes and tried to listen for what Zhiar must have heard but before she could a small ball rolled out in front of them. She immediately grabbed Zhiar and brought up a wall of ice in front of them just in time as the ball blew up. However; it wasn't an explosive bomb. It looked like it was spewing that mist that was in Ozai's office.

"Run!" Hama yelled. She and Zhiar took off in the opposite direction.

"They're going to fumigate this entire palace if we don't stop them." Hama told Zhiar.

Zhiar lit his fists, "They know they can't take us in a fight. That's why they're trying to knock us out."

"Who the hell is stupid enough to fight any of us?" Hama laughed as they ran.

…

Scaling the roof of the palace, Kya ducked down when she saw a small group clothed in all black running along the rooftop on the other side. Her eyes glowed as she made a small mist with her bending, sending it over to that group she saw. When it got to them, she had the mist reform into another state of water, crystallizing them into ice and striking each of them in an artery.

When they collapsed, Kya stood up and continued on with her venture. She was very annoyed that these people would interrupt her time with her mother. She needed to find whoever was staging this attack. The person in command was who she wanted.

As she reached the north wing of the palace that faced the bulk of the city of Omashu, Kya saw the city was still functioning normally. Seemed no one noticed anything suspicious. As she crouched down, she sent a small sphere of water down and cupped some water in her free hand to see whatever her sphere was seeing.

The sphere reached the ground and Kya saw there was a group standing around in black uniform while someone in a red cloak stood around telling a few at a time to enter the palace. It sounded like a woman.

Disbursing her water sphere, Kya was back on her feet. _Is this the leader?_ Had to be. Only person she saw that was giving any orders. Kya had her target. All she needed to do is get down there and end this charade so she can go back to spending time with her mother.

….

Zuko climbed the tree that reached from the garden floor to his father's office. He noticed that for the most part that the mist was visible but wasn't just effective through breathing it in. Simply standing in it affected a person. So he would have to be quick and take extra precautions.

Using his dragon scales to thicken his skin. It would likely slow down the effects of the poison mist long enough to give him time to get his father and back to the portal. As his eyes glowed gold, Zuko's skin began to thicken with dragon scales.

Inside the office, Zuko moved quickly from the balcony of the office over to the room. He spotted his father and several fallen servants that must have come to check on him on the floor. There was no time to waste. He hurried to grab his father's limp body and drag him toward the balcony. When he reached it, he felt absolutely weak. It seemed the poison was already seeping in through his skin and it didn't help that he started breathing more when he had to lift his nearly three hundred pound father across the room.

Managing to push his father off the balcony, knowing he could survive the fall, Zuko coughed hard into his fist and jumped down. Reaching the bottom, the Fire Lord grabbed his father and drug him to the portal Katara had opened in the pond.

Katara stepped back when she saw that Zuko had made it back with his father. She helped him get Ozai out of the water.

"Is he dead right now?" Katara asked as Zuko splayed his father out on the bathroom floor.

Trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall and slid down it, "Whatever is in his office, that mist, it had to be lethal after sitting in it awhile. My skin is burning right now."

"Do you need me to-"

"No, help revive him first. Once he's up, we can defeat these assholes." Zuko said.

Katara nodded and when to kneel by Ozai. She could see the dark color around his eyes and the black/purplish tent of his veins that would seemingly bulging. La, Zuko might be right. That mist had to be lethal. When she placed her hand to his chest, she felt a faint heartbeat.

"He's still alive." Katara said. "Should I get him out of these clothes?"

"Are you trying to see him naked?" Zuko raised his brow.

Turning red, "No! He's just soaked from coming through the portal and the mist could have lingered in his clothes. Yours too."

Zuko scoffed. She wasn't wrong. He could smell the lingering poisonous mist in their clothes. They probably did need to change.

"You undress him. I'll go find something to wear." The Fire Lord then left the waterbender to remove his father's clothes.

Sitting there on her knees, Katara reached for the collar of Ozai's wet robes and started undoing them. As she managed to undo them and began removing the outer robes of his attire, when she started pulling the drawstring of his tunic her wrist was grabbed. A small gasp escaped her when she looked to his face and his eyes were on her. They were red.

"Your Maj-"

"Don't touch me." He told her in a voice that was deep and monstrous.

"But-"

"Go clean your hands."

Katara didn't feel he was telling her this because he didn't want her touching him. It felt like there was a serious reason for him to not want her to touch him. Sighing, she got up and rinsed her hands off. While she did, she noticed he was getting up, swaying as he did. He must have been lightheaded.

Holding the side of his head, Ozai struggled to the bathroom sink and vomited up blood into it. Katara's eyes widened.

"Your majesty!" She said as saw him then stumble to his knees.

When she tried to touch him again to help, he slapped her hands away. "Keep your hands off me, waterbender." He growled.

Katara stepped back.

"Did you bring me here yourself?" He asked.

Shaking her head, "Zuko brought you here."

Ozai fell over on his side.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she knew Ozai wouldn't let her touch him.

"What?" He came back into the bathroom shirtless with some dry pants on.

"Something's wrong with him and he won't let me touch him!" Katara panicked.

Zuko furrowed his brows as he entered and walked up to his dad. Crouching down, he brushed the hair from his father's face. Then, Ozai grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

"I'm not going to recover like this. I need you to…" Ozai whispered to his son.

Zuko looked up at the waterbender that looked completely helpless and then back to his father, nodding.

"Katara, close your eyes." Zuko told her.

"Wh-what?"

"Just do it." He said as his hand burned with a flame.

Katara shut her eyes and squeezed them tight. She wished she could do the same for her ears but she could hear everything and her imagination ran wild.

…

Hama engulfed yet another one of those poison smoke bombs with ice. These bastards were really trying not to fight fair...well, not that it would be fair either way. Zhiar used his flames to burn out the poisonous gas that was able to make its way out of the bombs.

"I say we meet back up with mom and Zuko, see if they have dad." Zhiar suggested.

It went without saying that Ozai was attacked first because out of all of them, he could probably end this the quickest and they wanted him out of their way to deal with the rest of them. Smart move but even so, it wasn't going to help them much.

Moments after finding a source of water, Hama and Zhiar found themselves in the bathroom of where Kya had sent them from the catacombs. When they arrived they saw Ozai was there but seeming to be completely out of it. Katara was mushing his cheeks to try getting a response from him as he sat on the lounge chair but he was completely zoned out.

"What's his problem?" Hama asked as she removed the water from her and Zhiar's person.

Katara looked to the other siren, "We brought him back and he's completely out of it."

"Have you tried killing him?" Hama asked. "He usually recovers fully after he's died and come back."

Dropping her gaze, "Zuko did three times already and he's still like this." Katara said.

Hama walked up to where Ozai was and pushed Katara out of the way. She held both sides of his face and looked him over. His eyes were red. Skin cold. She didn't sense much of a heartbeat. _Dear fucking La._ She sighed.

"When I unlocked Ozai's phoenix abilities, he was sort of dead."

"Dead?" Katara tilted her head.

"Yes. Like dead dead but he still functioned as if he were alive but his senses were dimmed, he couldn't eat, he vomited blood, if you cut him his skin would burn like fire, and he would start losing his mind, having delusions." Hama said.

Katara furrowed her brow, "Is that happening now?"

Hama brushed her hair over his face and hair, "It would seem so. But I think we can fix that."

Next thing Katara and Zhiar knew, Hama removed a dagger from her thigh sheath. The rest left Katara gaping in horror as Zhiar swallowed hard and looked away.

…..

Kya managed to make it very close to the person she had spotted was likely leading this attack. She was in the bushes, about to send a snake of water to the person's ankle. However; as she sent it slithering, a blue flame evaporated it.

"A waterbender." The woman's voice sounded as if she were smirking. "Tell me, is that you, Katara?"

Coming from out of the bushes, Kya revealed herself. "No but how do you know my mother?"

Smirking as she turned around and removed her hood from her head, "Ah, if it isn't my little sister."

Kya's eyes widened as she looked at the woman.

"I haven't seen you since father dearest lost the war. No thanks to that mother of yours." The woman said as she whipped her long jet black hair from out of her hood and then brushed it from her face. "But don't get me wrong, I had grown very fond of your mother. I just blame father for his weakness."

Backing away, Kya got an eerie feeling from the woman. She knew her name and knew she was practically her father's executioner but there was something off here. Something totally off.

Blue flames envelope her body and her eyes turned pitch black as he black nails grew. "And for his weaknesses, he will continue to lose. I'll make sure of that."

Kya acted quick and opened a portal beneath her own feet from the water she drew from the bushes. She was getting the hell out of here.

…

Zhiar fanned his mother as she had passed out from witnessing what Hama did to his father.

"Did you have to sever his head?" Zuko looked utterly disgusted at Hama.

Covered in blood, Hama glared at Zuko. "You cut his head off too, you son of a bitch. At least I'm doing this for his good."

Before Zuko could say anything back, Kya came through the portal gasping as she held her side. They all looked over to her.

"Kya-"

"Did you get dad?! We need him!" Kya said as she climbed out of the tub and flipped out the floor.

Hama and Zuko saw blood coming from her side. They both rushed to her.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as Hama immediately took a look at the injury.

Hissing as Hama got straight to healing her, "Azula. She's- AHH!" Kya cried as Hama's healing was not the most gentle kind. She was quick and therefore it hurt like hell. As she panted looking up at her brother. "Zuko, our sister, she's helping them. These people. She's helping them."

"What?!" Zuko stood there in disbelief. "She's supposed to be-"

Shaking her head, "I just saw her. She turned into something I've never seen and before I got away, she got me." Kya said.

Azula was braindead in an asylum. Nurses and guards all around the clock. How could she have gotten out of there?

Hissing some more as Hama started to finish up, "We need dad to stop her. Is he here?"

Zuko glanced over at his father who was headless at the moment. _Agni damn it!_

They gave him some time to be revived. When he finally came to, they knew he was good to go because he immediately made an asshole remark.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Ozai rubbed his head as he stood up. "Standing around like I have my dick out or something."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Now that you're finally up. We've got to fill you in on what's going on."

And so they told him.

"And you idiots didn't think that maybe instead of worrying about reviving me that you could just wipe out these bastards and then team up on Azula?" Ozai looked annoyed. "You're all a fucking disappointment. Let me go end this shit so I can lay down. I just woke up and I'm already tired of this shit."

They watched Ozai walk out of the chambers to go handle the threat. Zuko was really regretting even removing his asshole of a father from his office. Should have left him there. Hama felt the same. Kya didn't quite care cause she agreed with her father and Zhiar wished he could just knock his father's head off for another hour of not dealing with that man's bullshit.

…..

Cleaning house, Ozai just burned anything that moved or wasn't familiar with, making his way to where Kya told him Azula was. He hadn't seen his oldest daughter for sometime so this would definitely be quite the reunion. As he took out smoke bombs, shitty assassins in black garb, and foot soldiers that tried to flee upon seeing him. The Phoenix King finally made it to where his daughter Azula was.

"Father." Azula said as she sat on a stone bench and tilted her head. "It has been too long."

Scoffing as he looked his daughter over, "Not long enough, Azula. What the hell do you think you're doing with my enemies?!"

Sighing as she twirled a few strands on her finger, "Well, father. While you were out regaining a kingdom to rule and playing wannabe father of the year, I was no different than a vegetable, rotting away in prison. You didn't even bother to get me. But fortunately, though you had forgotten me, someone else had not and now I serve them."

"Good for you. Now how about you go back to your new master and tell them that their plan failed. Get back to the drawing board."

Smirking as she stood up, "Very well, father. I know better than to fight you myself especially when you have some very inhuman people living amongst you."

A bright blue flame rose and Azula blew a kiss to her father before walking into it. The blue flame then vanished and Azula with it. Ozai clenched his fists as he knew that this was not good. It had been a little over 7 years the last he had thought about Lao and his plans and now it seemed that Lao was ready to start making moves.

Getting back to the others, Ozai saw that Katara was awake again and saw her eye him almost immediately.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She shook her head and looked away.

Turning his attention to Zuko, "You and Zhiar go burn those fumes out of the air. Hama and Kya will go with you to heal anyone of our people that's been injured."

The four nodded and left out.

Now alone with the waterbender, Ozai walked around to the side of the bed where she was sitting. He reached to touch her and she eyed his hand as if daring it to touch her. He retracted it and looked her over as she did the same.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Shrugging as she climbed off the bed to walk off, "I'm pregnant and therefore get emotional. It's not a big deal."

Snatching her wrist, "Are you sure that's all?"

Katara nodded her head, "That's all." She lied.

He let her wrist go and she left.

….

The next day after cleaning up the mess that became of the palace, Ozai had summoned both his son's and daughter to his office so that they could further discuss how they will deal with the threat of Azula and Lao.

"Why don't we just kill them both?" Zhiar asked.

Both Zuko and Ozai looked at the teenager, noting he was a fucking idiot.

Scoffing, "You don't know Azula, Zhiar. She's more a weapon than a person."

"What? Couldn't beat her? Ha! You're so pathetic, Zuko." Zhiar laughed.

Zuko clenched his fists. "No more than you can beat Kya, you stupid fuck!"

Ozai groaned, "I'm so wishing I had both your mother's abort you two. Damn it, you're giving me a migraine!"

The two fell silent.

"Listen, we're not killing Azula. Not because we can't beat her but because she's family."

"When the fuck did we care who family was?!" Zuko asked.

"When I didn't kill you for impregnating **MY** waterbender and I didn't kill him for ever raising his voice with me. I think we should shut the fuck up and listen to what else I have to say before I go back to my former way of thinking." Ozai wore a grin but it was not for a moment a pleasant one. He was holding onto the last bit of sanity before he lost his shit and killed these two morons. "Now, killing Azula is out of the question. As for Lao, we're not doing shit with him. Leave him alone. You see him or his men you both get out of wherever you are. He knows my limitations. Studied them for years. Taking either one of you down will be child's play."

Zuko knew his father and the kind of man he was. His father had pride. Wouldn't admit defeat to anyone and would rather end himself than give anyone the satisfaction of ending him. So for him to tell them to flee if ever to encounter the enemy, Zuko knew that this was serious.

However; Zhiar on the other end wasn't planning on running from shit. If he ever saw Lao or Lao's men, he was going to kill them. That's all it was to it.

After explaining to his son's to also look after the women of their family, he dismissed them both when he saw that he had a guest show up.

Zuko eyed his father's guest as he exited. It was an official from Bei Seng Sei. What were they doing here?

"Your Majesty, the Earth King has sent me here with a final proposal to hopefully allow you both to receive something your both dying for."

"And that would be?" Ozai didn't seem all that impressed.

…..

Katara was sitting in her bedroom holding her hand to her stomach as she shut her eyes. She couldn't shake this awful feeling she had. From seeing Ozai vomit blood to Hama decapitate him. It made her feel so sick to her core and her heart ached at the sight. She couldn't bear to deal with Ozai after he was back to his usual self. Something wasn't right.

Even more whenever she'd see Hama. She felt so much anger towards the woman. Even more than before after hearing her be with Ozai. La, her skin flared and her fingers strained. It was easy to just say seeing a person vomit blood and lose their head was disturbing but it was deeper than that. There was pain like no other. Emotional pain that was rooted in her when she saw those things. And She could say that she's never approved of promiscuous women but it felt a lot more like jealousy but not quite. She felt Hama had crossed her by having sexual relations with Ozai. As if the woman had waltz into her territory.

This wasn't supposed to be. Not these feelings. She shouldn't have these feelings. But they were there and she felt them like she could feel the warmth of a flame so they were most definitely real.

Shaking her head, _these aren't my feelings. These are __**her**_ _feelings._ The Katara that she had been before. That Katara might still have relevance in the here and now.

_**No…. There's not two Kataras. Just one.**_ A voice in her head said. Katara looked around.

"Who's there?"

_**Just me, cupcake.**_

"And who's me?"

_**Well...since you've forgotten everything and your power has incredibly weakened since your sleep, I'll just remind you. I am your siren soul. **_

"Siren soul?"

_**Yes, I help guide you into being the siren you're supposed to be and give you access to waterbending abilities that only our kind can have.**_

"Oh, so you're a spirit that possesses me?"

_**Well sort of...our souls are attached so its deeper than just me possessing your body. **_

"Okay. Make sense but why are you just showing up now? I've been awake for months. Why are you just know speaking to me?"

_**Like I said your power has weakened. And when it weakened it's my duty to provide you all my power to ensure you have enough strength to manage.**_

Katara thought on this. "So I've been weakened since I woke?"

_**Yup.**_

"Is that why I can't remember?"

_**It's not the reason but because of someone wanting to suppress our power, it also cleansed our memory. This actually started just before you fell asleep.**_

"So I was poisoned? But by who?"

_**Sorry, gotta go. Your power is decreasing. I'll talk more another time.**_

Katara winced as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Maybe she should lay down. Whatever that thing was, a siren soul, had her feeling unbearably tired. And those feelings she had felt, seemed to slip her mind and she was at ease for the time being.

….

A/N:

So….The 'family' is going to have be on guard for threats from the enemy from now on. Zuko and Zhiar are getting on Ozai's ever lasting nerves and Katara is catching feelings. Kya is that bitch! Lol hoped y'all enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:

I'm back!

Hope you guys like!

Love the feedback!

Chapter 28:

"Any day now." Katara said as she sighed and looked away from her reflection. Her hand rested on her belly.

It was any day now. This baby was going to come and she was going to be faced with Zuko in a dispute of him wanting to take the child for himself. La, she wished it hadn't been discovered that the child was Zuko's. It was killing her the closer it got to her having this baby. Fortunately, Ozai told her he wasn't letting Zuko near the child unless she told him otherwise. Which was comforting in a sense but Katara wasn't going to stop Zuko from seeing his child. He just couldn't take the baby from her.

"Mom, you okay?" Zhiar asked as he saw her exit her bedroom.

Nodding her head, "Yes, I just feel heavy."

Zhiar glanced at her belly and then back to her, "So the baby is almost here?"

Katara nodded her head.

"I'll let a servant know. Stay here." Zhiar said as he dashed off.

Katara took a seat in the lounge of her chambers and laid across it. She shut her eyes. Drifting off.

A little while later, Katara was startled awake by a hand over her forehead. Her eyes opened wide and she saw the Phoenix King crouching in front of her as she laid across the lounge chair.

"Your Maj-"

"Please, stop calling me that." He told her. "We're well beyond formalities."

"Umm, okay…Ozai…what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Three days." He told her as he stood up and looked down at her. "Three days from what I deduce. Hama says tomorrow night but I have my suspicions that three days will be when my grandchild decides to come."

Sitting up, Katara looked up at him. "Are you all making bets?"

Smirking, "Yes."

"I didn't know you gambled."

"I don't but Zhiar and Kya started it so the rest of us pitched in. I say three days, Hama says in the next night, Zhiar and Zuko say not for another week, and Kya says two weeks."

Rubbing her belly, Katara scoffed and told him she was 'happy' they could all get a kick out of what was a miserably painful time for her. Her back hurt, feet hurt, she was annoyed, spaced out a lot, couldn't think for the life of her, and was constantly awoken by the baby kicking her all night. This was not fun. Not fun at all but yes, the rest of them could just go on to enjoy their little bet. Her money was on Hama's bet. _Let it be just one more night._

Ozai told her he had offered for her to sleep with him to which she pointed out while she knew what he meant, he needed to rephrase himself. So he did. Offered for her to share his bed. He could easily make her feel a little more at ease.

The waterbender eyed him. "I doubt I'd be at ease in another man's bed while I'm married." Katara felt like half the time she was talking to someone who just didn't get that some shit was just unacceptable when married.

"Goodie goodie." He scoffed.

"Yeah! Well how'd you like it if we were still married and I slept in some other man's bed, huh?!" Katara yelled. She says getting tired of that damn insult.

The look on his face and his silence told her all she needed to know, "Exactly, asshole! Think before you speak!" She said as she got up and stormed out of her chambers.

…..

Later that day, Katara made sweets and apologized to Ozai for getting snappy with him. She told him she was just moody and knew he didn't mean any harm by his comment. Brushing it off, Ozai said she's done worse when she's moody so he thought nothing of it. He petted her head and told her to go lay down. He didn't want her going into labor in the middle of his office.

When she was about to leave, she saw that Hama was entering. Her eyes narrowed at the woman as she turned her nose up at her and marched off.

As Hama entered, she saw Ozai eating those treats that were making him a little pudgy in certain areas. She swore if she didn't know Katara wasn't the kind of woman to have a hidden agenda, she'd think the woman was trying to make Ozai fat.

"Your waterbender just turned her nose up at me. Any reason why?" Hama asked with her hand on her hip as she looked at him.

Simply eating one pastry after the other, "Well maybe she doesn't like the smell of a slut."

Hama scoffed, "Call me what you will, Ozai. But if I wasn't so bold a woman, you'd be finding more comfort in one of your hands." She said walking up to his desk and stopped as she placed her bottom on the edge. "Besides, you know and I know that it takes multiple concubines to please you the way I do."

Ozai eyed her as he held a pastry to his mouth, "What do you want, Hama?"

Smirking as she leaned forward, "Same thing I've been asking for over a year now."

"I told you I'm not increasing your allowance." Ozai dropped his gaze.

Tilting her head as she grinned even wider, "What if I told you I could easily get our lovely Katara to choose you over Arnook?"

"I'd say you're a nut. That's not possible. You know it and I know it." Ozai said.

Hama begged to differ. She told Ozai that Katara was a jealous woman. Reminding him of how dramatically things shifted in his favor when she became a factor. But her reminding him of this made only one thing clear, it wasn't Katara that brought his fall. It was the chaos that Hama caused that did.

"How about this Hama? Since you love causing chaos and ruining people's lives, how about you go with Katara to the North Pole and prove that Arnook is an unfaithful man?" Ozai told her.

Narrowing her eyes, "You think I'd sleep with him?"

Grinning, "I think you'd sleep with anyone if the price was right."

Hama snarled at him. "Then you had better come up with a price greater than what I'm asking for if you want me to sleep with some beta-male of a Chieftain!"

"If it comes to that, I'd make you an offer you wouldn't dare refuse. But I'm confident that playing the game fairly might benefit me more at far less the cost." Ozai said wittedly. "Now I'd advise you to leave before my mood turns sour."

….

Kya was in the garden, bending and twisting flowers into a crown. She wanted to make her mother something pretty. Something that might put her in a better mood because at the moment, her mother looked like she was going to pop any moment now.

As she continued to make her mother a crown, Kya saw her older brother enter the garden and stood up to approach him before he reached them.

"Zuko, you know what dad says. You can't be near mom unless he's around." Kya said.

Patting his sister's head as he looked to Katara, "Can I speak with you, Katara?" He asked.

Katara looked up at him and she didn't know if it was fear or curiosity but she agreed to speak with him. He walked up to her and helped her up on her feet.

"Dad's not going to like this." Kya said as Zuko walked off with her mother.

"Then don't tell him." Zuko said over his shoulder. "I'll bring her back."

Kya swore it was times like this that made her wonder what was wrong with her dumbass brothers. It's like they wanted their father to kill them. Sighing, she shook her head. She was going to be an only child soon.

Taking Katara to the veranda of the garden, Zuko sat her down as he stood in front of her.

"My father and Hama think I'm being too hard on you about what happened. I don't think I am but you tell me, do you think you were fair to me from what you know of the situation?" Zuko asked her with a hard look in his eyes.

Katara looked at him. She really looked at him and saw that his anger was just hurt. She hurt him. She knew that when she woke up being married to Arnook and children that were Fire Nation and he wasn't their father. Because before anyone told her anything upon waking up, the last thing she remembered was her and Zuko holding hands watching the stars in the sky. Talking about the future. Their future. And here they were, in the future that they were supposed to have together.

Casting her gaze from him, "We were supposed to be together." Katara started. "We didn't tell anyone about seeing each other because we knew they would be angry and they wouldn't accept us. But we knew that once we won the war that we would make it known. But...I woke up a few months ago only to learn soon after that that never happened."

Feeling tears form in her eyes as she looked back at him, "Zuko, you were the only person that comfort me when I was scared or listened to what I had to say. Even before I had feelings for you, you were my person. The person that I could be myself with. I could be human with." She sniffled as the tears shed. "And yes, it's breaking my heart to see you look at me like this. Like I'm the person that ruined your life. But I try to imagine that this hurt I feel is nothing compared to how I made you feel, so I'm not mad nor do I blame you. What makes me any different than the people in your life that hurt you?" She started sobbing. "We were supposed to save each other. That's what we were trying to do and now all of this-"

Katara was cut off by Zuko reaching to embrace her. On his knees, he embraced her. Burying his face in her hair as he held her to him.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She cried as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

Running his hand over her hair as he shut his eyes, "I forgive you, Tara. I forgive you." He told her.

Kya sensed her father's presence and turned around to see him standing there with his eyes on the veranda. She watched him look away and then walk off. Seemed he didn't much care to say anything to Zuko. At least not about breaking the rules.

_There goes being the only child._

…..

Katara was a little restless and sits up by her firepit, poking the flames with a metal rod. She wished she could sleep but there was a lot on her mind. Maybe she should check on her husband and see how he was. Or perhaps, he wasn't going to be happy to see her as he had slapped her the last time she saw him. Besides, it had been three months and she hadn't as much as received a letter from him or wrote him one herself.

But...at least she and Zuko had made up. Which put her in a much better mood now that it was any day now that the baby would be here. La, she just wished the baby would come now.

Groaning, _I'm annoyed_. She stared at the fire.

"Isn't it a bit late to be creeping up on me?" Katara said as she laid her head on the armrest.

The flames burned white and Katara watched a black bird shaped figure take form. It had red eyes, small details to its feathers, and a long tail feathers. A small grin swept over Katara's lips as she giggled.

"Is this what you look like as a Phoenix?" She asked. "You're so small."

The flaming bird then shaped into the Phoenix King but remained a black flame. "I can be whatever size I want. I figured if I was smaller I'd be less intimidating."

Smirking as she raised a brow, "Your majesty, you don't intimidate me. You never have."

"Is that so? Then why are we back to not using my name?"

Rolling her eyes, "You're my superior."

"You're a Chieftain's wife. I'd say you have some grounds with me."

Katara scoffed and explained that she was in no way stupid to believe her being a Chieftain's wife made her an equal to this man. First of all, a Chieftain of a small, developing country was in no way on the same level as a king. If you asked her the closest person in the world to the Phoenix King's rank was the Earth King and even he couldn't be considered his equal. So she was in no way near him in comparison.

Sighing, "Plus, I'm a woman."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ozai tilted his head, taking his human form.

"A lot." Katara said sitting up. "While I've seen women in your army and fought your daughter, I know the Fire Nation isn't much different than the North Pole when it comes to how they view women."

Folding his arms, "I don't disagree but I, myself, have seen plenty of women prove to me they're even more capable than their male counterparts. I'm not a sexist."

Chuckling as she heard him say that, Katara shook her head. "No but your not very nice to us."

"I'm not very nice to anyone."

"You seemingly hate Hama but I heard you two a few times. Not to mention spotted you with your concubines on the other side of the palace." Katara said as she tilted her head up at him and wore a mockingly sad faces. "But I thought you wanted me?"

Two things with what the waterbender said had him about to have an aneurysm. One, being that she heard him having sex with Hama which wasn't something that happened often. And two, _is she flirting with me?_

Katara burst out laughing as she saw his eyes widened. She quickly told him she was just kidding. It didn't bother her if he was sleeping with Hama. That wasn't any of her business. She just wanted to tease him since he always seemed to be teasing her. She was just getting even.

Standing up as she held her belly, Katara smirked at him. "You should probably find a girlfriend or something. Maybe someone a little less promiscuous than Hama."

"I'm not very interested in other women outside of the bedroom." He told her, eyes slightly narrowed at her.

Shrugging, "Well, speaking of bed, I'm going to my bed, your majesty. I will see you in the morning."

As Katara walked by him to her bed, Ozai caught her arm and she paused.

"Hmm?" She turned around to look at him and her eyes widened as in the next second, he kissed her.

Both her upper arms were in his grasp as he leaned down to kiss her. Katara fell incredibly stiff. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared with disbelief. When he pulled away from her, staring into her eyes, Katara had tears in hers.

"I'm sor-"

"My water broke." She managed through her clenched teeth.

Ozai's eyes widened as he looked down and saw the puddle. "Shit!"

…

With Katara in labor, Hama and the physicians tended to her. As for Ozai and his children, he forced all three of them to wait in his office until the baby was born. His eyes on Zuko the entire time. Kya laid on the sofa with Mr. Fluff, asleep. Zhiar rest with his arms folded on the sofa opposite of the one his sister was laying on.

It wasn't until the sun rose that a servant knocked on the doors and came in to announce that the child was born. A baby boy. Ozai saw the way his eldest son's eyes light up and he immediately crushed his joy.

"Wonderful. Chieftain Arnook will be pleased to have a male heir." Ozai told the servant and watched as they left.

Zuko stood up and glared at his father, "What the hell do you mean Arnook's heir?! That's my son!"

Tilting his head as he didn't much give a fuck, "Seeing as I'm the head of the family, I say you're not ready to raise a child yourself."

"Who the fuck made you the head of the family?!" Zuko hissed.

Ozai looked at each of his children and then back to Zuko, "I think I did when I didn't have your mothers swallow you and now I'm wishing I did."

"Fuck this! I'm going to see my son!" Zuko yelled.

Still not giving a fuck, Ozai shrugged. "Go right ahead. But you're not taking the child, Zuko."

"Fuck you!" He said as he left the office.

Zhiar looked at his father and narrowed his eyes. He wondered why his father seemed so against Zuko taking their mother's baby. He would think he of all of them, would be okay with this. Keeping the firebender in the family.

Holding her baby, Katara gazes down at the small boy and smiles widely. Is this how she felt when she had her first two children? Was she this overjoyed? La, she knew she had to be. There was no way she could have looked at a child this cute and small and her heart not swell.

Hama grinned at the waterbender, "He looks like our people. Even more than Kya does."

"Yes." She noticed the same. Her twins looked more like their father and his people than they looked like her. Kya had her complexion but everything else screamed Fire Nation. Which was fine. She didn't care about that sort of thing. But this one. This little guy, he looked Water Tribe without a doubt. She could take him home and no one would know the child wasn't her husband's.

As the two women cooed over the baby, they looked up to see Zuko had entered and was looking at the baby from across the room. Hama was about to go in defense mode in order to protect Katara and the baby. But Katara laid her hand on her shoulder to tell her it was fine. Hama stepped aside as Katara looked to Zuko for him to see their son.

When Zuko approached her side to look down at the baby in her arms, his eyes widened at the sight of his son. Right away, he knew this was his son. While he looked Water Tribe he had a spark in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" She offered a weak smile. Giving birth had exhausted her and she wanted to rest.

Taking the little bundle in his arms, Zuko held one hand behind the baby's head and then cradled the rest of him with his other hand. It couldn't be helped that he smiled when his son's eyes bore straight into his.

"He looks like you." Zuko chuckled as he gazed down at his son. "What should we name h-"

Zuko turned to look at Katara and saw her eyes were shut. She had fallen asleep. Hama came over and placed another warm blanket on her.

"So...this is my first grandchild." Zuko heard his father's voice and turned to look at him.

Ozai looked down at the child his son was holding, "As if I wasn't already feeling old, you go and make me a grandfather. How wonderful." He said sarcastically as he approached. "Let me take a look at the little runt you planted in my waterbender."

Zuko rolled his eyes at how annoyingly annoyed his father could get when it came to things that would put a smile on anyone else's face. He was such a downer. For no reason at all.

"Looks like you if your mother was a savage." Ozai said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his father, "You'd think you would stop being racist since you're obsessed with one of those 'so called' savages."

Smirking, "I was referring to your mother being stupid enough to cheat on me." Poking the baby on the nose. "See, your father is the racist not grandpa." Ozai mockingly cooed it the baby.

"I swear it's times like this that I remember why I hated you." Zuko hissed.

Not phased as his attention went from his grandson to Katara, who was asleep. "And you think I don't bear a grudge or resentment towards you for impregnating my woman?"

Scoffing, "She was mines first. You took her from me."

"Hush hush, you didn't even touch her. She didn't belong to you." Ozai rolled his eyes and went to the waterbender and sat by her side. "Doesn't belong to either of us now. The damn old weasel has her. We can fight over her when he's dead."

Zuko shook his head, "I'm done fighting, dad. I rather just let whatever happens, happen. We have a real enemy on the prile."

"And I will look out for this family. None of you need worry."

"Because you're the head?"

Grinning as he held his hand at Katara's cheek, "Yes. Because I'm the head."

…..

For two weeks, Zuko stayed at Katara's side and helped with the baby. He even slept on the sofa in her rooms as he didn't want to be away from her or the baby. As soon as the baby cried, he was up and ready to assist. Katara couldn't really move around much after having the baby so he would take the baby to her.

At the moment he was helping Katara bathe the baby in the sink. Washing his short black hair, Zuko chuckled as his son looked at him dead in the eyes with confusion. Katara poked his little nose and giggled.

"He looks so confused." Zuko laughed.

Giggling as she rested against Zuko's arm, "I think that's how babies are." She said.

Zuko smiled lovingly at his son as Katara went to grab a towel to dry the baby off with. When she dried him off and they wrapped the baby in it, Katara looked at how Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off the baby boy. She swallowed hard and tried changing her thoughts as they walked back to the bedroom.

Katara took their son from Zuko so that she could feed him before he fell asleep.

"Will you be okay if I leave for a few hours?" Zuko asked her.

Smiling up at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure cause I can wait and stay here." He told her.

Nodding, "Yup. Besides, he's falling asleep and I'll probably join him."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

Closing her chamber doors behind him, Zuko turned around to head into town but found his father standing there with his arms crossed.

"Do you think it's appropriate for you to be sharing living space with a married woman?" Ozai looked his son over.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he needed to get himself together before he replied to his father. Because lately, they were bumping heads and with all the progress they had started making, he didn't want to risk losing it. His dad was forever an asshole but at least they had started seeing eye to eye.

Pinching his brow, "Dad, if this is one of your 'I don't know how to express my feelings of jealousy properly because I'm a manchild' moments, please don't. I'm simply looking after Katara and helping with the baby. It's my duty as a man and as a father. As for anything else that you might be thinking is going on, it isn't. You know it isn't but you don't like the possibility and I don't blame you. But just try to focus on Arnook as your rival. Right now, I just want to take care of my son and help out an old friend. Don't make it more than it is." Zuko told him.

For a minute, Ozai wanted to say something along the lines of an insult. But with his son talking to him like he was instead the child, he really didn't want to play into this role of being a manchild as his son pointed out. Ozai wasn't a fool. He knew he could be jealous and expressed it in not so healthy ways. It was just no one ever tried to stop him until now and until now, he never seemed to care.

So he sighed and dropped his defense pose to ask Zuko where he was going.

"Wanted to get my son something." He said as he looked down. "If Katara's taking him back to the North Pole then I want him to have something to remember me by."

Ozai groaned and rolled his eyes as he slapped his hand on his son's shoulder. It wasn't easy what he was about to say. It exposed his vulnerability and insecurities as a father but with his son being a father and in a similar position as him, another man taking his place, he thought it was worth having a human moment with his eldest son.

"I don't want this for you, son. You're a good man, Zuko. Better than I was. Better than I am. You'd be an outstanding father and I don't want that Northern trash raising my grandson let alone my own son. But you'll have to accept that that is how things are." Ozai looked Zuko on in the eyes, "I wish I could tell you it'll be easy but it's not. You'll feel like strangling the shit out of someone. Then you'll want to hang yourself but trust me, I haven't given up. Don't you do so either."

Zuko looked at his dad and smiled. Before Ozai could stop him, his son hugged him. "Thanks, dad."

Ozai was stiff. Only other man to hug him was Hakoda and that shit felt weird as hell. Still felt weird as hell but at least he was able to return a little of the sentiment and pat Zuko's back hoping that would be enough for the man to let him go. But when he didn't budge, Ozai pulled him off and shoved him.

"What the hell do you think I am? Some faggot?!" Ozai hissed.

"Sorry." Zuko sniffled as he wiped his eyes a little. "It just felt nice to hug you after all this time."

Ozai cringed as he saw Zuko was getting emotional. "Please don't. I can't deal with that."

"Sorry." Zuko said. "Did you by chance put on some weight? You feel a little-"

"You have half a second to get the fuck out my face before I end up having you for lunch." Ozai said as his eyes turned red, fangs revealing themselves. "And I am starving."

Zuko took off after his father's fangs emerged. Yup. He forgot his dad had a cannibalistic appetite. He was out.

Ozai mumbled something under his breath about Zuko being too damn soft. _Faggot._

…

It was three hours after Zuko had left and Katara was feeding the baby in her chambers when Zhiar and Kya came to see their new brother/nephew...it was complicated but Ozai said that they would acknowledge each other based on the father's side. So the baby was to be considered their nephew.

Kya looked at the baby, latched to her mother's breast and thought he was cute immediately. He had chubby cheeks that were to die for.

"Can I hold him?" Kya asked.

Zhiar looked at the baby and eyed him funny. "Why does he look so squishy?"

"He's a baby. They all are squishy." Katara chuckled.

As the twins tried to get a good look at the baby and take turns holding him, their father entered the room. Causing the twins to hand their nephew back to their mother and jet out the room.

Katara looked up at Ozai as she held the baby to her, "This is the first time I've seen you since I went into labor."

"I suppose I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He told her.

Giggling, "About what? You kissing me or my water breaking on both our shoes?"

"Both."

Shaking her head as she looked back at her son, "I'm not mad if that's what you think. Just confused." She said as she saw her son greedily trying to get to her breast.

Sitting across from her, Ozai watched the waterbender hold the child to her breast and his eyes managed to linger there until she looked at him again. He tried to play it off and look somewhere else but her burst into laughter made it clear she caught him.

"You're such a pervert." Katara laughed.

"I'm not a pervert." Ozai spat.

Scoffing in laughter, "Then what the hell do you call looking at me feeding my son?"

Ozai didn't say anything. Just narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't a pervert. At least not in his mind. He was just observing. Besides, what was she confused about? He kissed her and she knew why. What was there to be confused about? He made it very clear his feelings for her.

"Tell me, what have you to be confused about?" He asked her as he saw her stand up to carry the baby to his crib and lay him in it.

Katara sighed as she pulled the silk blanket over her son. "You wanted me to marry Arnook. I didn't want to but you insisted I would be better off with him. And now...now, you regret it. I'm confused."

Ozai looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Turning around, Katara eyed him back. "I married Arnook because that's what you wanted me to do, now you want me back. Why?"

Standing up, Ozai walked towards her, slowly. She stood there, not taking her eyes off of him as he approached her.

"You remember?" He asked as he stood a few inches from her.

Katara nodded her head, "But only bits and pieces. Not everything. Not yet."

"Then what do you remember?" His voice was low and like a whisper.

"Enough to know that you baffle me." She told him, looking directly up at him. "But I don't really care for the memories. They don't mean much to me. Or is it that I don't connect with them. I don't feel the same as I did then."

Ozai looked her over and studied her expression. She didn't look away from him. Just stared back. He couldn't help but smirk at her and then reach to caress the side of her face.

"Is that so?"

Katara nodded. "I only care about what's happened since waking up. The past is the past."

"You're making it very hard to want to give you back to Arnook." Ozai told her.

Placing her hand on his as he cupped her face, "You're making it hard to want to go back." She lowered her gaze as she pulled his hand away from her face and stepped back. "Ozai, I think we need to-"

Pulling her back to him, Ozai captured her lips again but this time to shut her up. He didn't want to hear another word. It was obvious from her statement that she was falling for him again that or her old feelings were manifesting. Whatever it was, he didn't want to hear another word. Words were futile. At least at this moment.

Just when he felt her lips move against him and her hand placed over his chest, the two were caught by surprise when a knock came at the door. Katara immediately pulled herself away from him and held her hand over her mouth as she stared wide eye at him.

Annoyed at the interruption, Ozai hissed between his teeth as he saw Zuko entering with several boxes in his hands. Somehow it seemed to register with his son that he had walked in on them when he saw Katara's face was beet red and her hand was over her mouth.

"Uh...what-"

"So! What's in the boxes?!" Katara hurried and cut Zuko off before he could ask a question that was going to make her very uncomfortable.

Zuko eyed his father before setting the boxes down and showing her what he had gotten. Pretty much a bunch of things for the baby. Like silks to be made into clothes for him. Baby satchel for her to carry him around hands-free and even a few things for her like a few dresses for her to wear now that she had lost her pregnancy belly.

Katara hugged Zuko and thanked him. When Ozai left in order to give them their space to shower the baby in his gifts, Zuko looked at Katara.

"So what happened before I walked in?" Zuko asked.

Katara froze.

…

The next day. Early in the morning, Katara had gotten up early and scurried to the training yard she had seen a few times. She was dressed in a green crop top and baggy pants. Her long wavy hair was pulled up high in a ponytail. She wore just a few strands out behind her ears. Her plan was to do a little working out to get herself back in shape.

After spending the last few days looking at the flap that was her belly, Katara wanted it gone immediately. She didn't feel herself already. Last thing she wanted was to not look herself.

So, upon arriving at the training yard, Katara did a few of the warm up exercises she remembered doing while in the group during the war. She remembered getting away from everyone else so she could practice. It made her feel vulnerable when being watched while training herself. When she let herself go and became one with her element, she was no longer Katara. She was water and that's how her body moved.

Summoning water from the moist air of a dawning morning, Katara enveloped herself in a watery cocoon. She then raised her arms straight above her head and clasped her hands together. Next, she let go and allow the water to have it's way with her. Her hips moved side to side as nothing above her waist moved except her arms. They moved to the flow of the water. Her eyes shut. Becoming one with her element.

"Your majesty, you truly are captivating." Katara heard a pair of hands clap and her eyes opened to the sight of the Phoenix King's cousin, Shin Yong.

Rolling her cocoon of water down to her feet, Katara froze it into a slab of ice.

"Haven't seen you around." Katara said as she walked up to him. "Where have you been?"

Grinning at the lovely waterbender, "His majesty had me on a task. Wanted me to find out where those bastards that attack the palace went?"

Standing just a small distance from him, "Did you find them?"

"Unfortunately, I did not but I do have an idea where they might be." Shin told her as he stepped closer to her.

"And that would be?" Katara asked as she watched him as he began to circle her.

Smirking as he looked her over, "Private information, your majesty."

Shrugging, "Well, I'll just ask Ozai later. I'm sure he'll fill me in on those bastards." She said. "But I'll get going if you're about to workout."

"Why don't we do so together?" Shin offered.

Chuckling as she shook her head, "No, I'd prefer to do it when no one's around." She said.

"Are you sure?" Shin bended the frozen slap of water she had left on the ground to wrap around her like a ribbon.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at him. _What the-_

"I thought you were a-"

"Firebender?" Shin summoned a flame to his hand as he continued circling her with the stream of water. "I'm a dual bender. Fire and water are my elements."

_A dual bender? I never even heard of them existing._ She thought to herself. But then again she never heard of people being Phoenix, Sirens, Dragons, or whatever else there was out there.

Shin smirked wider as he saw the waterbender was utterly fascinated by him. "My father was a Fire Nation noble. A ruthless and cruel man. My mother was one of the waterbenders that Azulon ordered to be captured before deciding to annihilate them. She had been under abuse at a prison. The prettiest of the female waterbenders they caught. My father didn't want to share her and so he took her home with him. He allowed my mother to have me as his wife couldn't bear him any children."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. _Wow!_ She seemed a little speechless. Seemed she got a little lucky with her situation. From what she figured, her life wasn't as terrible as it could have been. While she could imagine she went through a lot of hell, she was grateful that some good came out of it. Her two children and a not so bad Ozai.

"Well, maybe another time." Katara said. "I should get back to my son before he wakes to feed."

Bowing his head, "As you wish your majesty." Shin smirked as the waterbender ran past him.

When she was gone, Hama stepped out of the shadows and glared at him.

"Did I not tell you who that child is?" Hama hissed.

Still grinning as he turned to his mother, "My dear little niece. Yes, you've told me I've had one for some time and wait till after I have my fun with her to tell me who she is. Some grandmother you are."

"Watch your mouth, Shin. I say one word of you even being in the same room as her to Ozai and it will be your head." Hama warned.

Shrugging, "I won't touch that poor girl. She's much too fragile. Even her power has dimmed." Shin said as he brushed past his mother.

Hama turned to watch her son leave. She didn't know what he was planning but she was sure that her eyes needed to be on Shin for the time being.

….

A/N:

Ozai is making moves! Wonder what Katara's going to do. Zuko finally forgave Katara and they're rekindling their friendship! Yay! Big hopes for the family...maybe ;)


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

Don't know about you guys but I'm so ready for Katara and Ozai getting back together. I know I know, its taboo but in this AU, how can you not? Ozai's still a dick, yes, I know but he's trying to get better because he loves her enough to make the effort to be better (got a long way to go). There's still Zutara that most of us love but they deserve a second chance, right? Maybe not.

Chapter 29:

In the bathroom washing up, a knock sounded on the door and Katara looked up from her scrubbing her skin with a sponge.

"Tara, you in there?" She heard Zuko on the other end. "The baby is up. I think he's hungry." Zuko replied with a chuckle. "He's sucking on my finger."

Opening the door to the bathroom, "I went to the training ground to start getting back inshape." She told him as she took the baby from his arms and bounced him.

Zuko looked her over, "I'm not a woman, so I don't know but you look fine."

Katara shook her head as she stuck her tongue out at him. "For now but I need to get fit again. I think I've lost my edge from living a pampered life style."

Zuko chuckled and told her that she might be onto something. The two of them laughed as Katara took a seat down on the sofa. As soon as she did, with the baby to her breast, an image flashed in her head. It looked like something from the past. She was dressed in red robes that looked similar to Zuko's. Her hair was short and the back was pulled back into a topknot with a crown of the Fire Nation in it. Beside her with his hand on hers was Ozai.

Then, suddenly an image of Ozai on the ground foaming from the mouth with wide eyes came about. She then saw herself be chopped in the shoulder with a sword as a cloaked man reveals his identity. Jet.

Katara hisses and rubs her brow. Her head hurt and those images, were they flashbacks? She wondered.

Seeing the contortion of pain on her face, Zuko reached to place his hand on her back. "Are you okay, Tara?"

Nodding, "Yes, I just don't think I feel too well at the moment."

"Need me to get a physician?" He got up to his feet, preparing to go get help.

Katara grabbed his sleeve and looked at her with a slightly less pained look, "No, I'm fine. Just please stay here with me." She says. "Don't leave me."

Sitting back down, Zuko agrees to stay with her and she moves to lay herself against his shoulder. There, she fell asleep with the baby nestled in her arms. Zuko removes her from his arm as he needs to go check on something while she slept.

Going to his father's office, Zuko arrived to see one of the generals that had followed him from the Fire Nation was there. They were looking over a map and Zuko's brows raised as the two stopped talking and looked up at him.

"What can I do for you, Zuko?" Ozai asked in one of those obviously annoyed tones.

Zuko eyed the scroll that the general happened to roll up, "What's going on here?"

"None of your business." Ozai said as he gestured to his general to be dismissed. As the general left, the Phoenix King rose from behind his desk. "But since you'll most likely become suspicious of me, I'll tell you now that it's simply to do with a new invention of mines. The waterbender approved of it and I figured why not start putting it in motion."

_Oh, thought you were plotting something evil._ Zuko couldn't help it. His father was a man you could never have your guard down with.

Clearly his throat as he fixed his gaze from his father to the firepit. "Can you show me how you do that thing with fire that Hama does with water to see?"

Ozai folded his arms and tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you gaze at the fire like you're watching something. I know you can do the same thing they can do." Zuko said.

Scoffing, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to check on how things are going back home. Can't leave here just yet." He told his father.

Reluctantly, Ozai decided to show his son. He didn't know if it was one of those exclusive abilities that just his kind and the sirens could do with their elements but it was worth a shot.

While Zuko had managed to use his element to check in on things back home, Ozai, of course, went to check on things with Katara. However; as soon as he shut the door of his office, the waterbender ran into him. Quite literally. He had to catch her when she nearly stumbled backwards.

When he steadied her, he saw she had the baby in her arms and she had panic in her eyes as if she was running from someone or something. He looked in the direction she had come from to see if she had been followed but when her hand grabbed his robes, balling it in her fist, his attention went back to her.

"What's with you, waterbender?" He looked her over.

Looking up at him with her eyes wide and fearful, "Where's Zuko?!" She asked. "I told him not to leave me but he did! Where is he?!"

Ozai gestured to his office door. "He wanted to check on things in the Fire Nation since he's not leaving so soon."

Katara handed him the baby and then stormed into his office, slamming the door behind her. Standing outside his office with his cooing grandson in his arms, Ozai listened to Katara yelling and then a few things being thrown.

"Tara! Chill out!" Zuko yelled back.

Throwing the books from the shelf at him, "You shouldn't have left us!" She managed to hit Zuko in the face.

When Ozai felt it was safe to enter with the baby, he saw a few of his books on the floor and a few that seemed to end up in the firepit. He willed himself to not get upset even though every book on that shelf were books he personally wanted to re-read. He looked to where his son was sitting down on the sofa with Katara holding a cloth to his nose apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She said. "I'm just not feeling myself and I don't want to be alone."

Taking the cloth from her to hold to his nose by himself, Zuko looked her over and saw she looked shaken up. "I'm not the only person around here, Katara."

"I know but you're the only person I'm most familiar with." Katara told him.

Zuko sighed and stood up, "I thought you and my dad were friends now?"

Katara eyed Ozai from the corner of her eyes and then hurried to look back at Zuko when she saw him grin at her. Swallowing hard. _Let's hope it stays that way._ She breathed in deeply and hung her head. _Think about something else!_ And when she did, her mind went to that image that played in her head of them on the ground on the verge of death. Squinting her eyes tight as if she were in pain. _No! Not that!_ Then her mind started to toy with her sadistically and she somehow remember some very strange things.

Both Zuko and Ozai watched Katara step away holding her head as she shut her eyes as if something was wrong.

_No! Not that either!_ Images of some fight taking place played in her head. It was her and Zuko. They were fighting in a courtyard. But it didn't look like the friendly fights they had when in the gang. And it was them fighting when Zuko was hunting them down either. They were slightly older. Her hair was short and she was dressed in Fire Nation clothes but not the commoner clothes. Much more elegant. Much more expensive.

Cringing down to the floor, she groaned when she saw images of Ozai and her fighting. They were in some sort of arena. People were watching. Mixed expressions. She was angry. _No..._she was enraged and she didn't-

"Ah!" She cried out painfully and fell on her knees.

"Katara?" Zuko crouched down in front of her, placing his hand over her shoulders to try and get a good look at her.

Ozai eyed her from where he stood. "Get her to bed. Let her rest." He told Zuko.

"But-"

"Do it. I'll watch after this runt, you just tend to the waterbender." He said as he looked down at his grandson and walked over to his desk.

Zuko told Katara he was going to carry her back to her chambers before lifting her up in his arms.

…

Hama slithered her way into Ozai's bed while he was sleeping and moved herself to wrap her arm around his middle. Her hand was taken off of him as he stirred from his sleep.

"Get out." He told her.

Pouting, "Why?"

"I don't want to be bothered." He turned around and looked at her with disgust.

Pressing her finger to his lips, Hama grinned. "You've got what you wanted?"

Scoffing as he sat up and scowled at her, "No."

"You did!" Hama smiled. "Did you satisfy her?"

Glaring, "It was only a kiss and get out! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

The water siren needed to hear no more. She understood. He didn't want Katara thinking any other woman could have his attention while he was focused on only her. Ah, a way to win a girl over. Maybe keep her a safe distance from Shin.

…..

After having spent the day in bed recovering from the migraine she had yesterday, Katara went to the bathroom to splash water in her face. Doing so, she shut her eyes and breathed in deeply and then exhaled. She felt like there was a flood of information pouring into her mind all at once. Nothing made sense. It was scrambled around. Images. Pictures and scenes taking place before her mind's eyes. Meeting Ozai. The South Pole. A woman named Kimiko. Suki was there. There was Shin with that mischievous grin of his. Hama. She felt rage and anger. Trapped. Powerful and yet helpless. Ashamed. That was the majority of what she felt. More than anything.

Katara had spent her night in bed watching her past self fumble with the cards dealt to her. Barely able to manage them. The parts that were saddening weren't the ones she saw when she was around a person of conflict. No. They were the ones she saw of herself absolutely alone crying and asking for help. She had been stretched thin. Between her beliefs and her feelings. Right and wrong. Being herself and becoming someone else. It was madness and confusion.

And now, Katara didn't know. She felt like herself now. A little different but the normal different one feels when they're older. However; that Katara she saw in her flashbacks, that was a different kind of different. The kind that was forced due to circumstances. The kind that was so far off from one's true self.

_That couldn't have been me._ Katara thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked up in the mirror to see herself but her reflection had glowing blue eyes and skin that illuminated like gold.

_**Hello there, Katara. We meet again.**_

Tilting her head, she saw that the reflection didn't copy her movements. _Are you that siren soul thing I spoke with a while ago?_

It smirked widely. So much so that it looked inhuman and Katara felt strangely uncomfortable from the sight. _**Yes. This is how I look to you and everyone else whenever I take over your vassal. Of course, this isn't my true form but that was lost when I tied myself from the spirit world to you.**_

Is that where a siren soul came from? Are there any other creatures like her came from?

_**No. Only we sirens originate from the Spirit World. The others are what happens when human bloodlines mix with creatures of this world.**_ The siren held her hand out to show her a few figures she manifested from thin air. Dragons, Phoenix, and others she didn't quite recognize. _**It is because of our origins that we are extremely powerful. Even more so than a Phoenix. We can do many things that have frightened mere humans for centuries. It's why the North has strict rules against teaching female waterbenders more than healing. The men fear us. And it's why you were poisoned into losing your strength as a siren.**_

Katara learned that other than her, Hama, and Kya, there were no other known sirens that could awaken fully into the true siren they were and most lived the lifespan of human.

The siren reached her hand through the mirror and touched the side of Katara's face. _**I searched your memories that were thought to be lost, hoping to find where we lost ourselves and in the process you have gained some of those memories I sorted through. **_

_Did you find who it was?_

_**You dear husband, Arnook.**_

_Arnook? But why?_

Rolling her eyes, _**did you here nothing I said at all? We are feared. Specifically by the men of the Northern Water Tribe. Your husband is a strong believer of the sexist ideologies that oppress our kind. And with your power being on par with a former notorious warmongering tyrant, you pose a threat. Hence why I believe he married you.**_

Katara's eyes furrowed. _What? No, Arnook loves me. He cares. Sure, he might of poisoned me because I'm dangerous. But he wouldn't-_

_**Arnook wanted you as his wife not out of love or because he cared. He wanted to control a dangerous person. And with people like Ozai and Hama in the world, he knew the kind of threat their existence posed. While he can do nothing with them, he knew you'd be the easiest to get to conform back into being 'good' after your little fall from grace.**_

Shaking her head. No that couldn't be. Arnook was a good man. He had his moments were he would become disappointed with her but she knew that was because she sucked at being a wife and after learning her past, she figured it didn't just start with him.

_**Don't believe me. Fine but I know his type. I've faced them every time I come to this world and I promise you, if you do not heed my warning of that man, it will bring not only you but your son, ruin.**_

_No!_ Katara shook her head. It didn't have to come to that. It did not. Arnook was a good man. It was just her. She was the problem. She had been the problem since before him. Even with people like her friends, brother, Zuko, and Ozai.

_**Fine! Wanna blame yourself, go right ahead. But my job as your siren soul is not only to provide you my abilities but to protect you as my host. If I have to take over, I will and I have. Got that? So you better be sure you're right because if our lives are in jeopardy, I take over and I wreck shit.**_

Katara suddenly had images of the times her siren took over. She couldn't believe it. Azula was nearly crushed in minutes. She fought like a monster. Killed Jet and a few of his men. Took down an army that seemed to be after her. Fought Ozai. She was-

_**We have incredibly destructive abilities. You specifically can command water like nothing. While Hama is far more dangerous and powerful than us, we can keep up and best her if we work together. If you get us into any trouble, I take over and I finish what you cannot. Understand?**_

Nodding her head.

_**Good, now go get yourself washed up.**_

_Okay sure. But should we also worry about Ozai being an issue too? He is-_

_**He will be our number one ally. **_

_What about Zuko?_

_**Ozai is the one person that we can rely on if something goes terribly wrong. He doesn't care about breaking rules and will break them in a heartbeat. Zuko will think about the consequences first as he should. He's powerful but he's trying to be diplomatic for the sake of the Fire Nation. Ozai's turned a new leaf but he doesn't mind going back to old ways if he deems it necessary.**_

So Ozai was a go to person. Okay. That made sense. If anything went wrong she'd go to him. But she had already figured that might be the case with him. It was why when the palace was under attack everyone wanted to recover him.

Sighing, _I shouldn't use him._

_**Trust me, if it's you, he wants you to use him.**_ The siren said. _**Besides, if it's something major, you won't have much a choice.**_

_Yeah, well there's always an option._

The siren knew Katara was annoying before but now she was just down right frustrating.

_**Whatever. I gotta go. You're still not at full strength.**_

When the siren left and it was just her in the mirror, Katara sighed. She had some much to confront and deal with. For one, she now knew her husband had poisoned her in order to cause her strength to regress. Two, she was tiptoeing her way into an affair with her ex-husband.

Ugh! She might just need to confront them one at a time. First, she needed to confront these feelings she had for Ozai. These didn't feel like the ones she felt from her old memories. These feelings were more tender and felt new. Different. This is what she gets for allowing herself to come here with him and stay for five plus months. Once she knew where she stood with him and her feelings, maybe he could help her understand the rest. Like piece together all these puzzle piece like images in her head. And if he could give her insight on what to do with Arnook poisoning her.

There was a lot to take in. A lot. And she couldn't do that alone. The siren told her that Ozai would be her go to person. So she should just go to him.

Shaking her head. Even if she didn't have these conflicting feelings towards him, it didn't feel right to place so much trust in a man that wasn't her husband.

Leaving out the bathroom, Katara noticed something. _WHERE THE HELL IS ZUKO?!_

…..

Few days later, Ozai was in his office with the official from Bei Seng Sei that had come to relay the offer from the Earth King. Honestly, Ozai wasn't interested one bit but this was a political matter and he could not simply deny the request. He had to let this matter hang on like a thread. String it along. Because while the Earth King wanted something that Ozai simply didn't want to entertain the notion of, the Earth King was offering something Ozai wanted in exchange. So, one had to be careful with matters like these.

"He wants me to court his sister?" Ozai asked as he looked to the official.

Nodding their head, the official informed the Phoenix King of the same details he relayed upon first arriving here. The Earth King's sister, Princess Kikyo, only 19. Youngest of all the Earth King's siblings. And said to be the prettiest.

Ozai had married a young girl before and that didn't workout too well for either of them. And then he somewhat dated that girl from the South Pole for a little over a year. That didn't work either. He really didn't want to go through that again. Even if it was just courting. What could a 19 year old girl do for a man a month from being 55? Besides, Ozai had seen the women in the Earth King's palace. They weren't like Fire Nation women. The were pretty with no substance. Morons with a nice face. He didn't want to feel like he was babysitting. Even with Katara, who was ignorant to traditional education wasn't as ditzy as those women in the Bei Seng Sei. The mere thought annoyed him.

"She's a child." Ozai said. "What am I to do with a child?"

The official seemed a little confused, "His majesty believed you liked them young."

_Is that what everyone thinks?_ Ozai could literally feel the rush to irritably laugh. It was both funny and annoying.

"Not that young." Ozai scoffed.

"But-"

"My ex-wife was a different matter. I didn't actually want to marry her. I was pressured to." Ozai stated. "Doesn't he have any other sisters? Older?"

The official expressed that Princess Kikyo had expressed interest in him while he was there during the summit. The other sisters are married already. But Kikyo specifically wanted to arrange a courtship.

Groaning in announce, Ozai didn't like this. She had to be one of those girls that had daddy issues. He's met her type before and quite frankly, they frightened him. They liked older men. Older men that clearly had a dominant nature to them. _Well if that's the case then she can find some other man that'll put up with that._

"Please consider, your majesty, come back to Bei Seng Sei and meet her." The official said. "Besides, this isn't a marriage proposal. Just for you two to court and get to know one another from there."

Even that was asking a lot of him. Ozai never courted a woman. Married, had an affair with, messed around with, had a love hate relationship with, but he didn't court. Hell, he never even been on a date. What the hell did you think someone like him was? He had been a prince of the Fire Nation for years. He didn't have to court. He just took them to bed and on two occasions married them. The other women were either concubines or married women that one didn't treat as more than a means to release. And then there were casual encounters that led to him taking them to bed. But he never courted. Didn't even understand what the hell that entailed of. Especially not with a 19 year old girl. But what the hell...he was getting an entire province out of simply courting her.

Ozai eyed the official, "Go on and tell the Earth King I will see her after my guests have gone."

When the official left Zhiar entered with amusement.

"What?" Ozai's mood was sour.

Trying not to laugh, "You know that princess is only like 5 years older than me and Kya. That's pretty sick."

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

Shrugging as he chuckled, "Call it what you want, old man but I'm just happy you can finally stop perving on my mom."

Ozai scoffed. Oh, he wanted to ruin the boy's entire morning. But he wouldn't. That would just cause more strife. So he decided to ignore him. Hoping that Zhiar would leave.

"You know, even if mom wasn't married to Arnook, I think she still wouldn't want to be with you again. You're a total dick." Zhiar said as he lounged on the sofa.

Focusing on his work as his son babbled on about how he was this and that. Ozai literally treated his remarks like white noise. Like when the rain falls.

"And plus, people say you raped mom. I think that's why she was all messed up in the head before. They say that's what happens when you fall for your rapist. You're really fucked up, ya know?"

As Zhiar continued talking shit and Ozai had managed to ignore him almost entirely, Zuko bursting into the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. Kya was with him holding the baby.

Ozai looked up to see his other two children and grandchild. _Agni, I need a vacation._

"What's going on now?" Ozai asked.

Zuko held the door shut with his back, "Katara has lost it. Again." He said. "Gone absolutely nuts. Again."

"She's cranky." Kya said as she held the baby.

Ozai rubbed his temple. He didn't need this. He really didn't need this. Katara had been having an outburst constantly. It was time to nip this in the bud.

"What is she doing?"

Zuko told him how he slipped out for just one minute with the baby and Katara snapped. Now she was chasing him around. He just wanted a break from her or at least from the room. She had refused to leave most of the time.

"And I just came along cause I wanted to hold the baby." Kya said. "I want a baby."

Ozai, Zuko, and Zhiar looked at her. Zuko took his son from her as to not give her any ideas and Ozai made a mental note to make sure his daughter wasn't around any other men but him and her brothers. Zhiar could only think who the hell would want to have a baby with his crazy sister.

Snapping them all out thought, a loud bang came to the doors. "I know you're in there, Zuko!"

"If mom kills Zuko, can I be Fire Lord?" Zhiar asked.

"No!" Ozai and Zuko said in unison.

Zhiar pouted, _well fuck you guys._

Getting up to go deal with the waterbender, Ozai told Zuko and them to go leave out his office from the bookcase. It was a hidden door.

As they did, the Phoenix King opened his door to find his ex-wife looking at him with a desperate look on her face.

"Where is he?!" She yelled.

"Not here." Ozai opened his door for her to see for herself.

"Then where?!"

"Probably getting some fresh air. You can't have him cooped up all day. You shouldn't be doing it either." He told her. "Come in, sit, and then tell me what's going on with you."

Katara enters as she tries to calm down. She sits and tells him that she's just not feeling herself. He listens. To more than just her words. And he discovers that she's being vague. It doesn't sit well with him. Not at all. So, he confronts her.

"You're hiding something." Ozai said.

Katara shakes her head. She's not trying to hide anything. She just doesn't quite know how to come out with it.

Narrowing his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Becoming nervous, "Nothing." She said as she fidgeted.

"Don't lie to me, Katara."

"I know why my memory is foggy." She started, giving herself a moment to breathe. "I was poisoned but not so I would be harmed." She told him about her siren soul telling her that she was weakened due to the poison. Happened just before she fell asleep.

Ozai furrowed his brows.

"I'm starting to remember little more. I remember you now. Us. I know my feelings towards you and they're a little confusing. Can't tell if I was in love with you or resented you or maybe both at the same time."

Katara sighed as she tilted her head and stared at him, "For the last few days my feelings were very confusing. Minus the resentment part, I forgive you for whatever might have happened. But I didn't know if I liked you because of the progress we've made while I've been here or if it's the old feelings from before."

Ozai raised a brow.

"I was just confused and I've been hiding in my rooms and wanting Zuko with me because I want to be distracted and not think about these things because it just makes it worse." She tells him. "You kissing me didn't help either. You kind of made it worse."

"Well, I'm sorry if I-"

"Well I'm not. My feelings are clear to me now but the decision I have to make isn't." Katara said. "I'm married. But here I am flirting and kissing some man that isn't my husband. And that's where my confusion is. What do I do?"

Well...honestly, she didn't want to be asking him of all people that question.

Sighing, "I think the better question is, who are you supposed to be to me?"

He was her ex-husband. Father of her twins. But that didn't seem like enough of an explanation. Because they were sort of friends but they clearly were attracted to one another. She knows he's seeing other women and he knows she's married but their both jealous. It was confusing.

Katara watched as Ozai came to sit beside her. She had hoped he came to answer her question but he only seemed to drive more confusion into her. His lips pressed to hers as his arms pulled her closer to him. She felt herself melt in the warmth that had caused her to doubt herself and her resolve to do the right thing. But if there was anything she learned about herself in these last months is that she was definitely capable of doing some wrong.

Besides, wasn't she here to make her decision of which man she wanted to be with? So wasn't this sort of necessary. Oh whatever. She was just feeding herself some bullshit so she could justify why she was so hungrily returning his kiss. Justifying why her arms moved around his shoulders to close the gap completely. Why she couldn't seem to stop herself. Or why her breath was so easily taken away causing her to moan into each kiss. She didn't want to come up for air. She wanted to suffocate in this moment. Be completely taken over.

Ozai couldn't believe her response. She was being more aggressive than he was and it only served to make he that much more bolder. He dusted his hand up her side until it was at her breast. It was in this moment she broke her lips away from his.

His eyes looked over hers before looking down to where her hand took hold of his and squeezed his into her breast. And that's where self control went out the window and 7 years of wanting her caused him to shove her down into the sofa with his mouth back onto hers.

But of course, Ozai knew the universe, the gods, and the spirits hated his guts and wouldn't allow him a single moment of rejoice.

The doors of his office opened, "I knew it was just a matter of time before you two were back to your old ways." Hama said.

The two of them froze.

Hama picked up the clothes she found were on the floor. "Looks like I might have saved both your asses just in time. Otherwise, you two would have been on to making another one of those little monsters you call children."

Removing himself from the waterbender, Ozai glared at Hama while Katara tried fixing her clothes.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Just passing through." Hama said as she turned around. "You may continue." She flailed her hand.

When the door closed, Katara groaned as she covered her face. "This can't keep happening." She said.

"And why not?" Ozai looked down at her.

Shaking her head, "Because I'm mar-"

"I don't care." He told her as he caressed the side of her face. "I waited this long. I'm not waiting any longer."

Pulling his hand away from her face, Katara's gaze was a sad one. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I'm not asking you to step out on your marriage. That's your decision but I'm not hiding how I feel and I don't want you doing so either."

Sure, she didn't have to sleep with him or even physically touch him but her feelings. His feelings. It still felt like betrayal.

_**But who cares? Look at him! If we weren't married we'd jump him so quick!**_ _I know._ She thought as she had to remove her gaze from him. _**Flirting can be friendly and playful. Doesn't mean we're cheating.**_ _Try telling that to someone else._ _**And kissing isn't like you're fucking him, right?**_ _No but it surely makes me want to._

_Ugh!_ Katara was fighting this very hard but in reality she just wanted to give in and see where this gets her. It wouldn't hurt to try. Not like she was going to let herself sleep with him. Plus, they would have to be discreet and it wouldn't be something that they could do loosely. It would be controlled.

Sighing as she looked up at him, "Fine. But seriously, I'm not sleeping with you. Completely out of the question. Don't even ask or I'm shutting down completely." She told him.

"Are we talking just intercourse?" He raised his brow.

Tilted her head, "What else could there be?"

_Agni, why are you testing me?_

"Want me to show you?" He smirked.

Katara had to slap the shit out of Ozai after what he did. She should have said to hell with their little arrangement after that stunt he just pulled. Who the hell put their mouth- _you know what? Not going to even ask. That man has issues obviously._ To be completely honest she wanted him to continue but it was a lot worse, in her opinion, than intercourse so..._nope…_. _maybe_. She bit her nails and she rolled her eyes. Yeah, she had to get him to do that again.

….

"I just wanna hold the baby." Kya said as she followed Zuko around while he was feeding the baby a bottle.

Zuko really wasn't okay with Kya holding his son after what she said in their father's office. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Sure, one day she could have her own child but that was when she was much older and married. Besides, their father told him to not let Kya hold the baby so much.

"Hey, Zuko. Can I ask you something?" Kya suddenly had a thought come to mind as she just saw her mother leave their father's office in a hurry.

"Hm?" Zuko answered

"What would happen if my mom and dad got back together?"

Well...that was a good question? If you asked Zuko, despite his loath in the beginning for them to be together, a lot of things were made clear to him in recent years. His father did have a heart and loved Katara enough to go to lengths he never had gone before for anyone, not even himself. And that Katara might have actually been alright if she had went with his father rather than marry Arnook.

From what Zuko had seen, his father and Katara seemed to be in better spirits around each other. He honestly could say there might be a chance for them all to be a family. A strange one but still a family.

Later that day, Zuko took the baby back to Katara and saw that she looked utterly flustered. He knew it might have something to do with his father. Lately, Katara had been blushing around his father nonstop. Whether something was up between them wasn't known to him. He figured his father was just making passes at her and she didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Hey, you okay?" Zuko asked as Katara held their son and fed him a bottle.

Katara could only nod. She was so flustered from earlier with Ozai. La, she was having a freaking affair. A part of her should feel ashamed but...it felt so right. The chemistry was undeniable. Everything felt so intense with him without making her feel overwhelmed. It was so much stimulation she got from today that she figured she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

"Also I was wondering, why did you stop breastfeeding him?" Zuko wondered.

"Because your father likes to watch and-"

"If he's been making you uncomfortable, I'll talk to him. He shouldn't be forcing his own feelings on you." Zuko tells her.

Shaking her head as she chuckled nervously, "No. Your father is fine. I'm not uncomfortable. I just need to be careful around him." Katara told him as she smiled down at her son. "He stirs something in me and I'm afraid of what I'll do."

"What?!" Zuko raised his brow.

"Oh nothing! Just ignore me." Katara chuckled nervously as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

But Zuko felt like the last thing he needed to do was ignore this. Katara literally just confessed that his father made her want to do something that she considered wrong. And he knew his father. That man was making moves on Katara.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ozai scoffed as he was working late due to his session with the waterbender.

Regardless of him trying to give her a chance to adjust to her feelings and come to terms with them before getting physical with her, Ozai felt like he couldn't control himself with her. Agni, he already wanted her under him with her legs around his waist and her nails in his back. Just thinking about it made him want to find her now and-

"I'm just saying that I get you've been wanting Katara back and this whole her being here thing is so you guys can possibly get together but I think you should be careful about your method." Zuko told him.

Ozai scoffed, "My method? What the hell are you talking about now?"

Narrowing his eyes, "How about stop being so obvious about wanting to bed her, hmm? I get you've been fantasizing about her for years now but you can't just rush things along. Okay?"

"If I kiss her and she returns it, what's the problem there?"

"That would be her cheating!"

"But she came here to see if she wanted me over Arnook, she can't very well make that decision if she doesn't know what I have to offer her."

Zuko pinched his brows, "Dad, please, tell me you two aren't already-"

"If I had bedded her, you'll know." Ozai eyed his son. "Now, how about you leave me to work on more important things than your insecurities about me fucking my waterbender."

Zuko rolled his eyes. _You know what? I'm just gonna lay off. If dad wants to sleep with her and cause strife between him and the Northern Tribe that's all him._ Not like he didn't see this coming when he got Arnook to lend her to him. Besides, his father was right. Katara wouldn't be able to make a sound decision if she didn't have some sort of physical experience with his father.

_Ugh! Even I'm bullshitting myself!_

…

Following day, Katara went to go see Ozai since Zuko and Kya wanted the baby. She figured out seeing him would put her at ease. She knew she was safe with him. Whether it was from those people after their family, Azula,or whatever else, she felt a sense of safety with him. Plus, for obvious reasons she wanted to see him.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone!" Katara heard Ozai yelling from outside his chambers.

Next thing she knew the doors opened and Hama was tossed out. She stepped back as she saw Ozai grab Hama and then lift her over his head to throw her beyond the pillars of the halls. 60ft from the ground outside. Katara hurried to stop him.

Grabbing his arm, "Ozai, stop!"

Glancing down, Ozai groaned and put Hama down. The water siren slapped him and shot Katara a look before scoffing.

"Taking orders from your little girlfriend? Ha! Same old shit. I need to hurry up and leave before I get sick again." Hama said as she went on to leave.

Wearing matching glares, Ozai and Katara mumbled under their breath about Hama being an annoying bitch.

"I need to get away from this place and people. Live in a damn cave or something." He grumbled as he walked back to his chambers.

Katara followed behind him as he shut the door behind them.

"What was that about?" She asked him as she followed him.

Pulling his hair up into a knot and then tugged his tunic off, "The bitch is in heat." He said.

"So she's coming onto you?" Katara tilted her head.

Looking for a pair of baggy pants that he could workout in, Ozai changed into in his closet. "The woman wants something and she doesn't know how else to get what she wants without resorting to a low means." Coming back out, he saw Katara just standing there with that look of curiosity she seemed to always have around him. It was cute.

Seeing the way he looked at her, Katara looked away and cleared her throat. "Ah, so where are you off to at the moment?" She asked.

"I told you before I started gaining weight from eating your pastries. I need to either lose it or tone it down." He told her as he patted her on the head while walking by.

"Can I join?" She asked him.

"Sure." He then watched her run off out of his chambers.

Outside in the training yard, Ozai saw Katara show up and he was a little caught off guard. Just like before, she wore a green crop top and matching loose-fitted pants. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a few strands loose behind her ears.

Walking up to him, she bounced gleefully. "So, you wanna spar?" She asked.

Yeah. He couldn't do this. Not with her. Definitely not with her dressed like that.

"We can do your routine first and end with a spar. Sounds good?"

_No. Not at all._ Good for her. Not her marriage. Agni, he was not sparring with her. He would just find an excuse to get on top of her, pin her to the ground, and- maybe this could work. He grinned inwardly.

"Fine, Waterbender. But don't start crying when you lose." He tells her.

Rolling her eyes playfully, "Whatever. I could totally take you."

_Don't say it like that._ He mentally begrudged.

"Let's make a wager. I win and you have to tell me something else about your childhood." Katara said.

Narrowing his eyes, "Alright, and if I win...well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

"Okay, deal." Katara said as she went to his side. "Let's warm up."

After stretching, the two got down and did crunches. This turned into a sort of competition too. Katara wanted to prove she was just as good and kept up with Ozai. He eyed her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I see you want to win." Ozai smirked. "Don't burn yourself out before we spar. I'm not going easy on you."

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled as they then switched to push ups. This was where the waterbender struggled. Her upper body strength wasn't necessarily on par with his. Not to say she wasn't strong but she couldn't keep up with him on this. She stopped halfway and decided to see if he could continue even with her on his back. So she sat on him and he didn't skip a beat.

"Impressive." She said teasingly. "Who would have guessed you were so strong?"

Shaking his head, "You're playing with fire, waterbender."

"I can dance with it too if you'd like." _A little flirting can't_ _hurt._

Ozai paused and Katara burst out laughing telling him she was kidding.

"Don't toy with me, Katara."

"Not even just a little?" She asked playfully, she held her thumb and index out to show just how little. And then laughed when he eyed her flatly. "Oh, too small?"

"Okay, we settle this now."

It was plain to anyone with eyes that the two were wanting to jump the other. The tension was so thick it was affecting those around them. Zuko and Kya were just strolling by with the baby when they saw the two begin sparring. They stood around to watch. It was a pretty heavy fight.

Of course, their father made his move first but Katara was ready for him and dodged a wave of minor fireballs that came her way. He was testing her reflexes. Sizing her up. Katara proved to be quick and agile.

They circled one another looking for an opening. Katara made her move next and snake eyed him. Sending one attack in his field of vision while catching him off guard with a water viper wrapping around his leg. She pulled him forward and caused him to fall hard on his back. While down she straddled him, holding a dagger of ice to his neck.

"Do you yield?" Katara raises her brow at him.

Hissing, "Please, get off. You're sitting on-"

Suddenly realizing what it was, Katara's eyes widened but before she could further react, Ozai flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

"You're asking for it." He told her as he pressed her into the ground.

Katara's face reddened. "We're being watched. Be careful."

"You be careful. I'm the one that doesn't care."

Narrowing her eyes, "So are you trying to get rumors spread?"

Sitting off of her, Ozai shrugged. "Would make things a whole lot easier for me."

Katara clenched her teeth. "Let's finish this."

Zuko and Kya winced when they saw Katara take a physical approach and jabbed their father on the stomach and then kneeing him in the face when he cringed forward.

Thirty minutes later, Katara was laying on her side panting as she looked across from her and Ozai was laying with his face buried in the fold of his arms. Both of their hair came loose and cascaded over them. It was a draw but for the most part, Ozai was surprised the waterbender could get him burnt out like this even after she had exhausted herself very early into their match. He thought for sure he would win.

"You win, waterbender." He told her.

Shaking her head, "Nope, you win."

Rolling onto his back, Ozai threw his arms over his face. "I do believe you bested me. You win."

"I was a goner twenty minutes ago. You won. I was just being a sore loser."

Laying there till the sun started setting, Katara sighed. She wondered when Arnook was going to show up or write her. He had to have known the baby was born already. Shouldn't he have at least checked on her?

Rolling over to push herself up on her feet, she saw Ozai glance at her.

"Thinking about that no good husband of yours." He asked her.

Pulling her hair back up as it was sticking to her sweaty skin, "Arnook is a good man. I just think this has been a lot on him."

"It's what he signed up for." Ozai said as he got up and threw his hair over one shoulder. "He knew you were seeing Zuko, he knew I was alive, and he knew that you were already pregnant. Yet he still married you. If he doesn't like how things are, then he should have left you alone."

Katara still didn't feel right about how things were going. She felt like she had already made a mess of things and here she was again, making a mess of things. Even if Arnook had poisoned her, he had to have had good reasons.

The waterbender did her best to not dwell as she followed behind Ozai in a daze. She really wasn't paying attention. Not much. Her mind was all over the place. By the time that she realized he was undressing it was too late.

"What the-" Katara shielded her eyes.

Not giving a damn, a naked Ozai walked barefooted to the bathroom to wash up. Of course, he offered Katara to join him but she refused. He paused in the threshold and looked her up and down. Deciding to point out that he won and she was stuck with him for the night.

"It was a draw!" She reminded him.

"Yes, but after I tried to offer the win to you, you assured me that I was in fact that victor. So I win." Ozai smirked. "Now, get washed up before bed. You're sleeping here with me tonight. My terms."

Katara furrowed her brows at him. "Fine. But don't look at me while I bathe!"

Rolling his eyes as he chuckled to himself. He was definitely going to take a look now. Going to rinse off in the shower, Ozai saw Katara wrapped in a towel sitting at the edge of the pool like tub. She put her feet in first and then slowly slid herself in, doing so in a way that didn't reveal her body between the towel and the water. Once she discarded the towel at the edge, her eyes went to him.

"I said don't look!"

"Well seeing as you're looking at me. I say we're even."

Glaring at him, "I'm looking you in the eyes. I'm not even looking-" unfortunately, her eye gesture caused her to look down and her face flushed immediately before turning around and shrieking into her hands. _It's not even hard and it's already so- no way did I ever have sex with him!_

Ozai laughed as he came up beside her and joined her in the water. She moved away immediately but he caught her arm and with her hand she tried to push him away. But he was after all stronger than her. Much stronger. And pulled her to his chest. She squirmed to get him to let her go but stopped when she felt something press into her stomach.

"Its touching me!" Katara cried in disgust. "Get it off!"

This only caused him to bark with more laughter as she splashed around trying to get away. When nothing she did seemed to work, Katara raised her knee to get him where it hurts and he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She literally shrieked so loud it nearly burst both of their eardrums.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

By the time she was put down, she found herself laying in a bed and her eyes were wide as she looked at him like he was going to attack her. But when he walked away to his closet, she felt some relief. She sat there on her side, wondering if she needed to run like hell or see what he was going to do next.

When he came out, he tossed her something black and she looked down at it.

"Put it on." He told her.

Lifting it in front of her to look at it, "What is it?"

"A nightgown. Your old one." He said climbing into the bed beside her.

Katara had never seen a nightgown so short or so- _what is this material?_ _Lace?_ It looked more provocative than anything she's ever remembered wearing.

"That or you can sleep as you are. I don't mind."

And that's when she pulled into over her head and shimmied herself into it. Fluffing her hair out as she did. When she turned to look his way, she noticed he had been staring the entire time.

Her expression flattened on him, "You'd think someone who had as much sex as you wouldn't be so easily affected by a woman getting dressed." She scoffed.

That damn trademark grin of his plastered over his face, "You're different, waterbender."

"And is waterbender my nickname or something?" Katara asked him.

Shrugging, "I suppose." He replied as he lifted the sheets for her to join him. "Now come to bed."

Katara tried not to be affected by how he said that. La, she felt like she was getting herself into more trouble. _Ugh! Why did I agree to this?!_ As she crawled up to the head of the bed and slipped under the sheets with him, Katara's eyes stayed on his as she settled into a pillow.

Resting her hand in front of her, she saw Ozai place his on top of hers, staring her back in her eyes.

"Arnook poisoned me." She said, needing to say just about anything at the moment. "The siren told me it was him."

Katara watched the way his face expressed anger and couldn't help but wonder if he would always make that face in defense of her.

"Of course, that moron would. The damn bastard can't stand you're more powerful than him. Hell, he's not even a bender!" Ozai spat. "Pathetic bastard. If he didn't like that you're a siren then he shouldn't have married you!"

Sighing as her eyes fell from his, "I'm dangerous. I understand why he would-"

"Katara, you're not dangerous. You can be if needed but you're not dangerous." He told her.

"I've seen what happens when I fight or when the siren takes over. I remember-"

"And not once was it unwarranted. You had to." He assured her. "Arnook shouldn't be poisoning you to keep you as some helpless woman to make himself feel more like a man. The damn weasel makes me so sick!"

Katara moved her hand from under his to his face and looked him in the eyes, "It's fine. He's just scared."

"Then why marry you?" Ozai asked as he looked her hard in the eyes.

The waterbender knew better than to tell him what the siren believed. She just looked at him as if she wasn't sure herself.

"Who knows? But he's still my husband." Katara said slipping her hand away. "You don't have to like him. Just have to respec-"

Ozai sat up and moved over top of her, staring down at her.

"Don't say his name for the rest of the night." He demanded.

Confused, Katara tilted her head as she looked up at him and before she could figure out what had gotten into him, her neck was attacked.

"Ozai! Wha- Sto-" Katara felt his hand go over her mouth as he sucked on her neck. Her eyes wide as she felt completely restrained. Pinned under his weight and his hand over her mouth. She could barely catch her breath.

When he let up, Katara gasped and reached her hand to where he had sucked on her neck. It felt incredibly tender.

"Did you just leave a mark?!" Katara said. Remembering when she had to explain to her brother that it was a bruise she got from sparring with Toph because she couldn't tell him that she was seeing Zuko.

"It looks good on you." Ozai replied as he looked down her body and ran his fingertips from her chest down to the hem of her nightgown. "Besides, my terms. I won."

Katara swallowed hard. _I forgot about that._

"Look, Ozai, I can't have sex with you. I can't." She tells him. "I'm just not that kind of woman. I'm not."

Staring down at her, he grinned. "I know, waterbender. You were always different from the other women I've known. It's why I've only ever loved you." Removing himself from on top of her.

Laying beside her, Ozai placed his hand over her face. "If you leave with him, I'm still here when he dies."

Katara snorted in laughter, "Okay, Ozai. I'll come back when I'm a grieving widow, mkay?"

The Phoenix King pulled the waterbender to him and buried his face in her hair as he nodded his head. It was painful having to restrain himself with her. But for her, he could do just about anything if it was for her.

…

Zhiar didn't know why his mother was getting so close to his father. He knew she was just a kind person, even to the undeserving. It was a part of her reputation. But he didn't like how bubbly she looked and how happy she was around his father. She looked more herself around him than she did with Arnook. Like she was walking on air.

Not liking this, Zhiar went to go confront his father but when he entered his chambers, he noticed his mother's clothes on the floor. Hurrying to his father's bedroom, the teen pushed the door open and looked inside to see his father holding his mother against him, her hand placed over top of his. They were asleep.

Zhiar hurried to leave, angry at the sight as he went back to his rooms. _What the hell, mom?!_

In the morning, Zhiar went to confront Zuko about his parents. He found him asleep on the sofa in his mother's chambers with the baby on his chest. Of course, she wasn't there.

"Zuko!" Zhiar shouted.

Zuko was startled awake as the baby started crying. He gathered his bearings and saw his younger brother standing over him, narrowing his almost immediately.

"What the hell, Zhiar?! You woke the baby!" Zuko hissed as he sat up and started bouncing himself to get the baby to calm down.

Not giving a fuck, "Listen, last night I saw my mom in bed with dad."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"And they were clearly doing shit their not supposed to." He said in disgust. "If Arnook finds out she's having an affair, she could be put in prison. Northern Law states that a wom-"

"I know what Northern Law states, Zhiar! But are you sure of what you saw?!" Zuko asked him, hoping to Agni, Zhiar was lying.

Shaking his head, "I don't care about dad getting in trouble but my mom, I'm not going to lose her because dad can't keep his dick to himself!"

_For fucks sake, dad!_ Zuko hissed as he started marching off to go confront his father and Katara. He told Zhiar to stay there with the baby.

Arriving at his father's chambers, Zuko could hear them talking, Katara freaking out about something and his father trying to get her to calm down. Zuko was about to enter the chambers when he heard the clearing of someone's throat and turned to see it was Arnook. _Fucking hell!_

"Fire Lord Zuko." Arnook said begrudgingly. "Do you by chance know where my wife is? I can't find her."

Zuko knew exactly where she was but he wasn't telling Arnook. Fuck this guy. But he did need his father and Katara to now that Arnook was here.

"Um, haven't seen her, actually." Zuko says. "Have you checked her chambers?"

Arnook told him he was a little lost and chuckled about it.

"I can definitely take you there and we can check together." Zuko said as placed his hand on Arnook's back in a friendly gesture to get him to follow him.

But Arnook refused to move forward.

"Well I can check on her later, I'd like to speak with your father first. He and I need to probably get back on each other's good side. We clashed a little back in Bei Seng Sei." Arnook laughed awkwardly.

_Damn it!_

"I also brought Katara's father and brother here. Figured they both wanted to meet her and the baby."

_Oh my fucking-_

Before Zuko could finish the thought, his father's chamber doors opened.

_Oh Gods!_ Zuko said as his hand went over his face.

"I told you already that it's not even a big deal." Ozai said as Katara glared up at him.

"It is! You shouldn't have-"

Ozai gets her to stop by coughing loudly in his fist and looking forward. Katara picked up on this and looked forward to see Arnook standing there with Zuko. Zuko looked like he was three shades paler as if he was going to pass out. Arnook on the other head looked from his wife to Ozai with a dirty look on his face.

"What are you doing with my wife?" Arnook sneered as he came walking up to them.

But of course, Ozai didn't care to answer to anyone else and his face contorted into a scowl.

"None of your damn business, you Water Tribe Fuck!"

"Dad!" Zuko said trying to get him to stop.

Narrowing his eyes, "Don't you talk to me like that you Fire Nation degenerate!"

"Arnook, stop!" Katara said trying to get him to back away.

Arnook looked at his wife, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Katara's eyes widened as she didn't know what to say and she made it very obvious that something was going on.

The Northern Chieftain look back at Ozai with a wild look in his eyes, "Did you touch my wife?!"

Zuko could see his father was about to use this very moment to become an honest person. Now was not the time. He needed to stop him. But luckily, Zhiar didn't listen to him.

"Mom, I told you can't reason with him. If dad says he's going to remove my name from his lineage, I don't really give a fuck." Zhiar said holding the baby. "He's a dick anyway. Who would wanna be related to him anyways?"

Arnook looked from Zhiar to his wife.

"He's removing Zhiar from his line?" Arnook furrowed his brows.

Katara awkwardly nodded her head as she tried going along with it and then he looked at Ozai.

"Are you serious?!"

Rolling his eyes, Ozai was already done with today. Shrugging his shoulders as he, too, played along. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because fuck that kid." Ozai said.

"Fuck you too, dad!"

"I'm not your dad anymore, you little fuck."

"Okay, O-z-a-i! Fuck you!"

Sighing as he walked off, "Yes, fuck me."

"Faggot!" Zhiar spat and Ozai shoved him on the ground as he past him.

Zuko could say his father definitely got into character. Katara ran to go help up Zhiar.

"I don't know how any of you deal with him. That man has lost his marbles." Arnook said.

Zuko could say his father was really about to lose his marbles once he found out that Arnook brought gues-

"FUCK! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

_Yeah, he's losing his shit now._

…..

A/N:

Just when Ozai was getting his water bender back Arnook shows up. Not good. Not good at all. Wonder what happens next.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:

I'm finally back! Working from home now so I have a little more time to get these chapters out now. Hope all of you are holding up well! I'll have another chapter out tonight.

Chapter 30:

If it wasn't apparent to everyone that Ozai was about to lose his shit, it definitely was to Zuko. He could literally see the annoyance, the irritation, the loath his father had upon seeing the Northern Chieftain kiss Katara. And if it didn't make things worse, Katara looked incredibly uncomfortable. Obviously, she didn't share her husband's excitement of being back together.

Sure, it wasn't anyone's business. Least of all, his. But Zuko knew Katara was sort of stuck at the moment. She sort of made that clear from how she couldn't even really stand to look her husband in the eyes. Not to mention, Arnook seemed to have expectations of Katara that were contrary to who she was as a person, so...that mixed in with her brewing affair with his father, yeah, she was stuck.

"Look man, I'm sorry about hitting you back at the summit." Sokka said as he placed his hand down on the back of Zuko's shoulder. "But you were literally fighting my pregnant sister so-"

Waving him off, "It's fine. Katara and I made up." Zuko said. His eyes were focused on the scene before him.

Arnook held Katara's hand as they sat at the table across from his father. Chieftain Hakoda was there too. Smiling at his daughter as the four discussed whatever it was. They were sitting at the veranda in the garden. His father didn't even try to be subtle about where his attention was. But luckily, the two Water Tribesmen from opposite poles were too busy talking about the future of the Water Tribe and its relations with other nations.

Zuko saw Katara glance towards his father a few times like she wanted to desperately go to him and be as far away from Arnook as possible. Agni, his stomach turned. _They're so going to get found out._

Looking away, Zuko pushed past his friend that was trying to figure out what he was seeing and why he seemed so tense about it.

Didn't take too long for Sokka to see what Zuko had. The Phoenix King was staring at his sister. And Katara was sneaking glances at him. The young Southern Chieftain clenched his fists as he saw this. _Katara please don't._ He swore, regardless of holding a grudge against his sister, he didn't want to see her fall any further than she had already.

Sokka knew this wasn't going to be good. So as soon as they were done talking, he would speak with his father and perhaps, Zuko too. The Fire Lord knew something from how stressed he looked. And Sokka wanted to know what was up and he knew Zuko knew.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" Hakoda asked his daughter, who hadn't said much.

Katara twiddled with her fingers and looked to her father, hoping he wouldn't see her anxiousness to be anywhere but here. "I'm fine."

"You sure don't look it." Hakoda chuckled.

Katara rubbed her temple, "Sorry, I've just been dealing with a lot...remembering a lot."

Hakoda looked at his daughter sympathetically, "Yes, I know the past can be a lot. Even more so when you're only just remembering it."

Ozai could tell Katara was just as uncomfortable with this situation as he was. Well...he was more annoyed than anything. Even more at how Arnook seemed so persistent on holding Katara's hand when it was pretty damn obvious that she wanted him to let go. He rubbed his temple trying to calm himself and ease his nerves. This was going to drive him insane.

Arnook took Katara's hand and kissed it as he smiled at her. And that was pretty much the last straw for Ozai. Anymore and he would probably set the Northern Chieftain on fire with his gaze. So, he excused himself and left like he had better things to do. But not before seeing Katara look at him as he were abandoning her. He would explain himself later and he was sure she'd understand. She understood him a lot better this time around, so he didn't worry that this would affect their progress.

…..

Zuko sat with his head in his hands, sitting on the sofa of the lounge. His younger brother and sister sitting in front of him. Kya was holding the baby as she liked to do and Zhiar was just as upset as his older brother.

"This stays between us, you hear me?" Zuko looks up at the two.

"I'm not saying shit." Zhiar said as he folded his arms.

Kya rocked the baby in her arms, "I personally like the direction things are going."

Zuko rubbed his temple, "Look, I'll speak with them both, okay? You two see to it that this doesn't become known to anyone else. This stays between us. Got it?"

The two nodded.

….

With the Phoenix having left them to their own devise and Katara wanting to rest, Hakoda wanted to address the situation he had heard from his son about what took place at the summit. He had to admit, he didn't like how Arnook had handled Katara waking up with no memories of after her kidnapping. And he expressed this to the best of his ability without coming down too hard on Arnook about it but Katara was not a fragile girl. Not even before she joined the war effort. As a little girl after her mother was killed, Katara had been strong and brave through it all. She helped keep the village together and maintained the Southern Pride of the people. It came as no surprise to him when he learned his daughter was traveling with the Avatar.

Arnook tried to explain the best he could but he could see Hakoda was not satisfied with the answer.

"I say this because I know my daughter. Treating her like she is weak will only cause her to resent you." Hakoda warned. "As if things weren't bad enough, you let her come here."

"Ozai learned about her pregnancy and the child being his kin. I felt cornered." Arnook expressed.

Hakoda scoffed as he looked Arnook over, "So you fear him?"

"No!"

"Sounds like it." Hakoda looked Arnook up and down. "Ozai showed up with my daughter as his wife a little over 15 years ago. He wouldn't allow me to see her because she was pregnant and I punched him in his face. We fought until Katara showed up. I didn't fear him then and I don't fear him now. She is my daughter and I've failed her enough. And if you can't protect or defend her, what use are you being married to her?"

Arnook stared wide eyed at Hakoda for a moment before the offense settled in and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm ill fit to be her husband?"

Folding his arms as he wore a stern disapproving face, "I'm saying that if you can't stand up to him, then you have no business being my daughter's husband."

Hakoda didn't like the spinelessness of his daughter's second husband. At least Ozai had a set of balls. He was an entitled asshole but he had some balls. Arnook couldn't even muster the truth to Katara about her past. Let alone stand his ground with Ozai. The Northern Chieftain was a joke. He couldn't believe he thought this might have turned out to be a good union for his daughter.

Going to his guest chambers, the Southern Chieftain was met by his son who had plenty to tell him and it came as no shock. Hakoda wasn't blind. His son didn't need to tell him. He saw. Obviously, the Phoenix King had his eyes on Katara the entire time. It was beyond disrespectful. But of course, Arnook, the gullible fool, hadn't picked up on it. That, or he refused to see the exchange.

Sighing as he sat in his guest room and looked to his son, "You're Chieftain now, what would you make of this?"

Folding his arms, "Katara is Northern Water Tribe now. That's not my call."

Sure but at this rate, Hakoda couldn't see how she would stay that way. He knew the kind of man Ozai was. Despite coming to the South Pole the second time, the former Chieftain of the South Pole remembered the man he encountered years ago. Fire Lord Ozai. Ruthless impassive bastard took Katara as his wife forcibly and caused her to fall from grace. It was hard to look at the man a second time but seeing his devotion towards the children, Hakoda began to realize that while this man might have rubbed off on his daughter, she did the same with him.

Even now, Hakoda could see that a lot of that ruthlessness was pushed back with restraint. He could tell from what he's witnessed in the South Pole two years ago and what he's heard, that Ozai was trying to be more human. Ironic as it was, it definitely seemed so.

But that didn't justify the man disrespecting his daughter in front of her husband by blatantly staring at her with longing. He had told Ozai to stay away from his daughter. He had saw on her wedding day that the man held strong feelings for her and Katara seemed to return them. She had just married Arnook but she had spent hours with her ex-husband afterwards. Dancing with him. Laughing and giggling with him. She even spent her last moments with him before she fell into a seven year sleep in his arms.

Hakoda furrowed his brows and shook his head, "I pray Arnook man's up. I don't doubt your sister has her attention elsewhere."

Sokka scoffed, "Man up? Before we showed up with Aang during the war, the North hadn't the balls to face the Fire Nation. I know this marriage was for us to unite our tribes but I know Katara, she's too much for him and he's not enough for her. It's enough to send her running back to her ex. Who could blame her? He's filthy rich. More powerful than before. And he's not bad looking. And he's Katara's type."

"Type?" Hakoda raised a brow.

Sokka nodded as he folded his arms, "Jet and Zuko were her flings because they were sort of caught dangling on the line of good and bad. She likes bad boys. At least from what I remember in our youth. Imagine what must have happened in her head when someone who was fused with bad through and through takes her as his wife, she might have had an org-"

Hakoda slapped his hand over his son's mouth. Tui and La, he didn't want to hear that about his daughter. Shaking his head.

Either way, what he concluded was that Katara had feelings for her ex and her ex was undoubtedly in love with her. She was married but he could still see her flirting with the Phoenix King. As far as an affair taking place, he wouldn't believe his daughter would do something outright disrespectful to her husband or herself. Katara was better than that. Petty feelings would get in the way. But Arnook would be the one to test that side of her. He was doing a horrible job at keeping his wife's attention. He would have to speak to the man some more.

…...

Having excused herself, Katara raced to her chambers. There she closed her bedroom door shut and rested her body against it.

Catching her breath as she stood there at the door, pressed to it. Katara felt overwhelmed. So much so that she could barely breathe. La, it was very apparent to her upon seeing her husband that she did not have feelings for him of any kind. Nothing of what she had come to feel for her ex-husband were present in how she felt about her current husband.

Arnook was a good man. Or at least that's what she thought based on how he treated her but it was so unbearable to be seven feet from the person she laid beside last night and yet, be holding hands with a man she could barely look in the eyes.

"Katara."

The waterbender looked up to see Zuko with their baby in his arms, "Yes?" She said, trying to get herself straightened out.

"Be honest with me. Do you want to stay here with my father?" He asked her.

"What?" She said as she looked at him strangely. "No. Of course not. I have to go bac-"

"Tara, I'm asking for honesty. Just this once." Zuko looked at her.

The jig was up. Katara looked away to the side and nodded her head before sniffling.

Approaching her, "And were you with him last night?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked up at him, shocked that he knew. "Yes but we didn't-" looking down in shame. "I only let him hold me while we slept. We didn't have sex." Her eyes lifted to him. "But I-"

Shaking his head, "Katara, it's fine. Okay? I'm only asking this because I just watched how uncomfortable you looked with Arnook. Even if he doesn't seem like a bad man, he's not the one you want to be with. Is he?"

The waterbender shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?"

What was she going to do? La, she wished she knew the answer to that question. She couldn't just up and leave her husband but she didn't very well see how she could bear going back with him. Just now was agony. It felt wrong to her and she hated every minute of him holding her hand. The look on Ozai's face didn't help much. _Dear la, I need to speak with him._

Moving past Zuko, Katara went to sit by her firepit and stared into the flames.

"I need more time. Time to sort things out. See if it's worth throwing away my marriage to be with your father or if it's just all a heated infatuation." Katara said as she ran both her hands over her hair and to her neck.

Coming to sit by her, Zuko told her that his father was passed that point of being infatuated with her. The man was crazy, literally crazy about her, and if Arnook found out about anything going on, it would be because his father had a terrible way of hiding his feelings for her. Not that he was going to do so anyway. His father was a rule breaker. Especially when it came to social situations. If it was frowned upon to seek out another man's wife, his father was going to do it and do it publicly. He didn't care who knew.

So there was a high chance that his father was going to make it very obvious that something was going on between the two of them. Zuko advised her to be prepared to be confronted by her husband.

And maybe that wasn't all too bad. Maybe, her husband would see this and back down from trying to return home with her. Maybe he would just nullify their marriage. Or maybe she was being idealistic and Arnook, a man of the Northern Tribe, would be insulted beyond recognition and he'd take to it severely.

_Tui and La help me here._ She prayed to herself. She just needed a little guidance here. A push in the right direction. A sign that she should either stay here or leave with her husband.

And just like that, she got her answer.

Barging into her room with an annoyed look on his face was her father. She and Zuko stood up to see what was going on.

"Dad?"

Hakoda went over to hug her tight. Burying his face in her hair as he took a few moments to get himself together before he spoke.

"I don't know how you deal with that man." He said as he still held her.

Sighing, "Ozai isn't that b-"

"Not him. Arnook." He pulled apart as he looked at her. "That man is about as pampered as the upper ring people in Bei Seng Sei."

Katara raised a brow. A little confused.

Hakoda went on to rant about his conversation with Arnook. And basically, Hakoda was unimpressed with the kind of man Arnook was. But he was also saying this to test his daughter. See her reaction to what he was saying.

"Doesn't train himself in any combative activities. No drive to indulge in other cultures. He's boring as all hell. No passion." Hakoda rubbed the back of his head. "Might want to think about that ex of yours." He burst out laughing. "Just kidding. I hate him less these days but neither of them are good enough for you."

Katara was confused and so was Zuko.

When the baby started to stir awake, Hakoda's attention turned his attention to the little guy.

"Aww and is this my grandson?" Hakoda smiled as Zuko allowed him to take him from his arms. "What did you name him?"

"We haven't named him yet." Zuko said with an awkward laugh.

Hakoda eyed him and then looked to his daughter. "'We?'"

Sighing, Katara was seriously about to say fuck this shit and run away.

"Zuko and I were together before Arnook asked me a second time to marry him. I was pregnant. And as you're probably aware of I went to sleep for 7 years. So...Zuko's the father."

Hakoda looked down at his grandson and then to Zuko, who was a little nervous. He already knew this from Sokka and Arnook explaining things to him.

"So my daughter has a type." Hakoda sighed as he remembered what Sokka said and shook his head as he rocked his grandson in his arms. "That or you and your father are taking turns at my daughter."

Shaking his head and hands as he backed away from a very pissed off father, Zuko quickly put at ease that he wouldn't do that to Katara. It was during the time his father wasn't in the picture for 7 years. They were trying to rekindle what they had before his father had taken her away.

Hakoda looked Zuko over and then his daughter, "And why not marry him?"

Katara's eyes bulged out. "What?!"

"He's young. Physically fit. Has his father's good looks. Should have picked him." He studied her reaction.

_I'm out._ This was not the sign she wanted.

Zuko tried not to laugh as Katara stormed out of the room. Clearly, her father was joking.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't have let her go marry Arnook. I'd have preferred you over Arnook and your asshole of a father." Hakoda know wanted to see Zuko's reaction and his turned dark.

Zuko's eyes hardened as he looked off after Katara. "I didn't let her go. Arnook took her."

…..

Arnook sees his wife pacing back and forth outside her bedroom. She seemed to be lost in thought. Probably thinking about that terrible plan of her ex-husband to disown their son. But fortunately, that's all that seemed to be bothering her. A small smile comes to his face as he was happy to see she was okay after all this time away from him.

"Katara, you looked a little upset earlier. Everything alright?" He asked as he came to wrap his arms around her.

Unable to return the gesture, Katara waited for him to let go and when he did, he looked her over.

"Katara-"

"You didn't write me. Didn't ask me how the baby was. You didn't check on me or tell me how things were for you." She was a little uneasy about these things. "We left on not so good terms, writing me would have been the sensible thing to do, Arnook."

Chuckling at his beautiful wife as he ran his hand over the side of her face and cupped it. "I didn't fear much. You're a strong woman and loyal, I know there was nothing for me to concern myself over with you being here." He said as he stared lovingly in her eyes.

_Bullshit._ She saw the accusation written all over his face when he saw her and Ozai. While they weren't completely innocent of his mental accusation and his verbal implication, he was lying about having nothing to worry about.

_**Lying about something else.**_ The siren scoffed. _**Are you really going to go for this shit?**_

Katara wasn't going to be confrontational like it seemed her siren soul was. Obviously, it had a bias and didn't favor anyone but her ex. But she could ignore the siren. She was her own person. And as her own person, Katara wanted no drama with her husband.

Sighing, the waterbender pulled away from Arnook. His lousy lie and pretending to be so self-assured aside, she didn't like his touching of her. Even in a chaste manner. He was her husband but..._I'm having an affair._ She was not the double crossing type.

Just from how Ozai seemed to be tense upon Arnook's arrival, she knew he doubted her. Felt she would ignore these feelings she held for him and ignore him. But it was the total opposite. She seemed to be even more aware of her feelings for the Phoenix King as she stood in her husband's presence.

Arnook's affection paled in comparison to Ozai's and it only triggered the thought of how much more she enjoyed the feel of the Phoenix King's touch. It made her think of him and want to be with him, instead of here, pretending that she wasn't cringing at Arnook's presence since the moment he showed up.

"You look lovely today, did I mention?" Arnook looked her over as he tried closing the gap between them once again. "I've missed you, wife."

Fortunately for the very uncomfortable waterbender, her emotions had a way of physically manifesting themselves and she vomited on him.

…

Hama was a little surprised when she saw Katara storm off from her husband, well...not that surprised. She just didn't expect for the 'goodie goodie', as Ozai referred to Katara as, to be so sore with her husband after seeing him for the first time in six months. She'd think the little 'goodie goodie' would welcome him in warm arms. _I guess my granddaughter is a lot like me._ Katara wanted what she wanted and Arnook wasn't it.

As she saw Katara slip off somewhere, probably away from her husband and away from everyone else, Hama decided to go check on Ozai. She just knew his mood was horrid.

And it was.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ozai nearly burned Hama to a crisp.

The water siren was able to defend herself with a barrier of water around herself. When he finished trying to kill her, Hama bloodbended him to be unable to utilize his chi for bending.

"Why so angry, Ozai? Surely, you know that girl doesn't want Arnook." Hama said, keeping a good grip on his enormous flow of chi.

Ozai reached in his desk drawer and drew a knife that he sent it at her head. Hama dodged it and smirked. She didn't have enough power to maintain his movements and chi, so it was one or the other. And chi was it. Ozai recently learned to bend fire without even using the basic movements. Did so with his mind like she did. He was more dangerous than before and not even she could control him for long.

"That bastard dare come in my palace without permission! Who the fuck let him in?! They're getting executed!"

Hama grinned, "I figured this would be good to get Katara to make a decision. So I let him in."

Growling, Ozai grabbed several throwing knives from his desk and threw them all at her. He was going to stake the bitch. But of course, Hama was able to remove herself from harm's way. He growled in frustration.

"Make him leave!"

"What are you, Ozai? A child? You want something done, you're the Phoenix King, you make it happen. What can an old water siren do that you can't?" Hama placed her hands on her hips. "Your precious waterbender just vomited on her husband when he touched her. Her father is disappointed with the man that he allowed to marry his daughter. This is your moment. Your time! You want your woman back, you make it happen, Ozai!"

And he would begin doing just that.

Going to where Hakoda's chambers were, Ozai knocked and was surprised that the man answered so quickly, holding his club in his hand as if he were prepared for an assassin to be knocking. Hakoda looked Ozai up and down before scoffing as he rested his hand over his shoulder.

"And what can I do for you this evening, Phoenix King?"

"Simply entertain a conversation with me." Ozai said as if it weren't much he was asking for.

And Hakoda figure it might be a good opportunity to get something out of this man about why he was staring so hard at his daughter. So, the Southern Chieftain stepped aside to let his host in.

The two then went to a sitting area and sat across from one another. Hakoda's and Ozai's posture was guarded, like they were waiting for the other to strike. Regardless of them leaving on a good note the last they saw each other, they weren't friends. Far from it. But they weren't enemies either but in a world that was mostly black and white to the both of them, this grey area they resided in was most unusual and uncomfortable.

"You're still in love with my daughter." Hakoda decided to start. "I thought I told you that I wouldn't allow you to have my daughter again."

Ozai rested his head in his hand, "And do I have her?"

There was a brief silence.

"I know my deeds, Hakoda. I know I've been no less the foul and wicked most of my life. Even I wouldn't be willing to hand my daughter over to a man like me." Ozai really wouldn't let his daughter near a man like him. "But I can't just give up Katara. That's not happening."

Hakoda sighed and looked away from the man. He wasn't really angry or upset from hearing that. It was kind of a relief. Out of all the terrible tyrants throughout their world's history, his daughter had children with one that actually seemed to be in love with her. Even if, Hakoda was against this man seeking after his daughter, he could tell nothing he'd say would make a difference. Ozai seemed like the stubborn type. Stubborn as a buffalo-ox.

Shifting his gaze back to the Phoenix King, "If you weren't a previous warmongering tyrant, I might turn a blind eye to the obvious signs that you're wanting to take my daughter back. I might even say I like you a little bit. You're an asshole but I trust what you say that you mean it. Besides, you're immortal and my daughter will also have many years ahead of her beyond that of a human. It goes without saying that you would be there for her long after we're all dead and gone. But I cannot overlook your flaws."

"And that's not what I want." Ozai says boredly.

"Then what do you want?"

"I can be held accountable for my misdeeds. That's no problem. I know the wrong I've done. That's not the issue. However; being who I am, what I am, leaves me missing out on certain aspects of life. Other than your daughter, I've never really had anyone to extend my friendship to. I had hoped despite our qualms in the past we could… I could extend the offer to you, Chieftain Hakoda."

Hakoda eyed him suspiciously. "And what have you to gain?"

"One more person to familiarize myself with. I'd like to have a friend that isn't the woman I'm in love with." He said.

Knowing the Phoenix King to be a strange man, Hakoda didn't blow the man off. He had seen for himself that Ozai was not normal. And not in the obvious ways. Socially, the man didn't really understand how relationships or social cues worked outside of him being a man of power. And from what he could picture life being like in the Fire Nation, Hakoda could believe his upbringing had a lot to do with why he was socially awkward. And yes, the Southern Chieftain was convinced now that Ozai was socially awkward because when you took away the anger, the facade of power and control, his pride, and he was forced to be held in a vulnerable position, Ozai was no different from anyone else that didn't quite know how to express themselves.

With a soft chuckle, Hakoda's posture relaxed as he looked at Ozai, "You're cute."

Furrowing his brows, "excuse me?" Ozai was confused.

"We can talk more about _that_ another time when you get to know me better." Hakoda grinned as he extended his hand. "How about it, _friend?_"

Ozai was suddenly thinking he made a terrible decision coming here as he eyed Hakoda's hand and then took it. When they shook, the Phoenix King noticed Hakoda was slow to retract his hand and was still grinning at him as he looked him over. Feeling uncomfortable, Ozai got up and left.

As soon as he was outside Hakoda's chambers, Ozai furrowed his brows even more. _What the hell did he mean by I'm cute?!_ He eventually wrote it off as some weird Water Tribe thing.

….

And morning felt like it wouldn't get here quick enough as she laid in her bed within her guest chambers. Arnook was given his own guest quarters separate from hers. Katara stating she needed to sleep alone. Making up some excuse of feeling she was coming down with a fever. And it wasn't completely a lie. She was so warm to the touch but it was not sickness. No, she just felt incredibly aroused and it needed to be dealt with.

When morning finally arrived, Katara bathed and dressed. She wore her hair down like she had been doing for months of being here. Leaving her chambers, she saw Kya was standing there with her son in her arms as Zuko tried to get her to hand the baby back.

"Mom, Zuko says he wants you to name the baby already." Kya says.

Katara smiles from her daughter to Zuko, who looks a bit on the spot as he rubs the back of his neck looking awkward.

"What name do you like for him?" Katara asked.

"You'll let me name him?" Zuko is a little shocked.

Nodding her head as she looks to her son, "He's our son. Why shouldn't you have a say in his name?"

Kya hands the baby to her brother and saw her mother and brother focus on the baby as if to pick out the best name for him.

"Tonra?" Katara said.

Zuko eyed her, "Sozin?"

Katara looked at him like he was crazy.

"Exactly." Zuko chuckled. "He needs a name that fits him. How about Ryu?"

Katara studied her son's face. "Ryu? That's a cute name and he's cute. I like Ryu."

Smiling, Zuko told her he was kidding and that that name would be obvious as all hell. Ryu meant dragon. Katara shrugged.

"Ryu. His name will be Ryu." Katara said.

Zuko looked at her like she had lost her mind but the expression faded as she placed her hand on his.

"I'm not going to hide who his father is. Not from him and not from others. He's your heir." Katara told him.

"But what will they say? You're married and you have my son, don't you think you'd be making your life harder than it has to be?"

Shrugging once more, "I guess but this isn't about me, this is about our son. He needs to know who he is and be unashamed. I already have one son I have to correct. I'd much prefer being criticized than doing that to a second child."

Zuko moved to kiss her forehead and then bring her forehead to rest against his as he held the back of her head. He whispered something for only her to hear and she smiled as they pulled apart.

Kya saw Arnook had spotted them and was glaring at Zuko.

"I have to check on things in the Fire Nation." Zuko said handing her their son. "I'll see you a little later."

Katara smiled and nodded her head as Kya stood at her side.

When Zuko was gone, Kya reached to whisper in her mother's ear and told her that Arnook was watching them. Katara turned to see her husband approaching them. She readjusted Ryu in her arms as she turned to greet him but Arnook didn't look happy.

"You'd let another man that isn't your husband kiss your forehead but you refuse me, your husband, to even touch you?!" Arnook shouted at her.

Katara was a little caught off guard by him raising his voice at her and pulled away, not wanting him to disturb her son's peace. Kya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Arno-"

"Do not ever let me see you allow another man to touch you ever again! Do you hear me?!" Arnook demanded.

Nodding her head, Katara hung her head and looked down at her son, who was staring up at her curiously.

Kya stepped in front of her mother, "What about her father and brother and sons, are they not to touch her either?"

Arnook looked down at the little girl, "N-no. I wasn't-"

"You weren't thinking? Of course not. You don't look like a man that thinks a lot before he speaks." Kya looked the man up and down.

Looking from the girl to his wife, Arnook didn't know what to say to her but was about to say something just before the girl's father showed up with a grin on his face.

"Kya, what did I tell you about that?" Ozai snickered to himself as he approached them.

Kya looked from Arnook to her father, "What we say in private stays in private." She replied.

Arnook furrowed his brows and looked up at Ozai as the teenager went to her father's side. He was offended that those words were something that the Phoenix King may have spoken amongst others. _You think I don't think before I speak?_

_**Yes. That's exactly what I believe.**_ Ozai spoke directly into the thoughts of the Chieftain which seemed to freak the man out as the Phoenix King's stood there eying him, lips not even moving as he wore a sly grin. _**Now, what did your dumb ass say?**_

"I'm not a dumb ass, you Fire Nation trash!" Arnook spat out loud.

Katara gaped at her husband and then furrowed her brows, "Arnook!"

"His lips aren't moving but he's calling me a dumb ass!" Arnook told his wife as he glared at Ozai.

Kya turned around, "A mentally ill stepfather, lucky me." She said before waltzing off.

Ozai feigned confusion, "Did I say something?"

"Yes! You did!"

"I didn't hear anything." Katara was seriously confused here as she looked between the two of them.

"Because he was talking in my head! He called me a dumb ass!" Arnook tried to explain but he knew he sounded crazy. "He's not human so it goes without saying he can do what doesn't make sense!"

Ozai raised a brow, still pretending to not understand what was going on. Katara sighed and shook her head as she took her husband by the arm to pull him away. She didn't want any drama between the two of them and Arnook was already starting up again.

Arnook glared at Ozai as his wife pulled him off and with her back turnt, Ozai grinned at him.

_**Take care, dumb ass.**_

"You son of a bitch!" Arnook shouted.

"Arnook!"

Katara yanked him on along with her. She couldn't believe how rude he was being. This was not what she was used to from him. He was so even tempered when she met him and then woke years later to be his wife. But every time he got around Ozai he couldn't contain himself. This needed to stop.

…..

Ozai entered his office to see Zuko wrapping things up with his council meeting in the firepit. He slapped his son in the back of the head as he went to his desk and sat behind it. He ignored how his son, who had doused the fire and looked to glare at him. Even the remark about him being a dick fell on dead ears.

The Phoenix King was feeling strangely better. Something about making Arnook look like an idiot put him in a pleasant mood. Because if Arnook was anything, he was an idiot but he needed that to show. Because the only fools that entertained him were the ones that stumbled over themselves and their dumb decisions. But joy, was not something his children were used to seeing written on his cold features. Especially not Zuko. Who thought he might be having a stroke.

"You okay, dad?" Zuko asked.

Flipping through a few documents, Ozai nodded. "I'm just fine. In a good mood."

"So you hit me in the back of the head because you're in a good mood?"

Putting on his spectacles, "It was a love-tap."

Okay. Now that didn't sound right. A 'love-tap'? What the fuck? Zuko was on his father so quick. Looking him over and studying as he worked.

"What is a love-tap?" Zuko asked as he watched his father hard.

"A tap you give to a loved one. I do it to your sister and Katara plenty." Ozai told him.

Gaping at him, Zuko wondered if he was finally being placed on the same level of love and affection as Kya. Was his father finally showing his love and affection towards him? Agni, he knew he was a grown man now but that just hit him hard.

Continuing to watch his father, Zuko wondered to himself what could possibly have him in a such a good mood that he 'love-tap' him.

"I don't know why but there is a certain thrill to making Arnook look like an idiot. I think I just found a new hobby." Ozai seemed to smile to himself.

Zuko backed away and noted that his father's joy always came with something sadistic or fucked up. He didn't know why he expected any less from the man.

…

"Is something the matter?" Arnook asked his wife as she once again refused him. He wasn't even trying to take her to bed, he just wanted to kiss her.

Katara was becoming anxious. Very anxious. Arnook was her husband and to continuously refuse him like this would make things obvious. There were only a few reasons a woman refused to be intimate with her husband. And one of them, the ones men liked to point out is that his wife was possibly seeing someone else. Which wasn't wrong but was she going to admit that she and Ozai were messing around? Are you nuts?! Of course not!

Sighing as she searched her mind for an excuse to give her husband but before she could think up one, Arnook placed his hands over her shoulders.

"You're stressed, aren't you?" Arnook looked at her with concern. "Remembering pieces of your past, it must be hard to swallow."

The waterbender looked to her husband and nodded her head. She couldn't have come up with a better excuse.

Rubbing her shoulder, "And I'm sure Ozai doesn't make things any better with the way he looks at you."

It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable being around Arnook. Even more with him trying to figure out why she didn't want his affection. She should probably go speak with Ozai about this. Last thing she wanted was to offend him and then him do something out of line because she had a good feeling that he acted out when he was angry.

Managing to slip away from her husband, Katara shows up in Ozai's chambers and found he wasn't there. She figured while she waited for him that she could go through his study to see what other letters he had hidden around that he didn't want to send to her but she stuck to sitting on the edge of his bed.

Eventually, the waterbender got tired waiting around and was about to get to leave but just as she made her way to the large double doors of his chambers. Katara saw them open and Ozai walked through them. Her eyes caught his and she stiffened. She felt a chill go down her back as he grinned and made sure the door was locked.

"Coming to see me in private, waterbender?" His eyes pierced hers as he waltzed up to her.

Dropping her gaze from his, "I needed to speak with you about something."

The two were now sitting in his study, across from one another as Katara explained her situation. Ozai didn't necessarily like what he was hearing but it wasn't like this hadn't crossed his mind upon Arnook showing up. And here he was supposed to be the bigger man and _not_ tell her to that Arnook could go fuck himself, quite literally.

Stroking his beard as he leaned back in his comfy chair with his leg over his knee, eyeing the married woman he was pursuing, Ozai decided there was only one way he wouldn't be offended by seeing her with her husband.

"Divorce him." Ozai said.

"What?!" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"At least think on it." Ozai told her as he looked away. "You can't possibly think seeing both of us will last forever."

Well, no. She didn't think it would ever be happening for one and two, she didn't know if she wanted to be with either. While she couldn't bear Arnook as she was just not in love with him and there was no chemistry, that didn't mean she was just going to hop back into a relationship with this- she looked him up and down- this person.

She only just recently learned the former warmongering tyrant had in fact kidnapped and married her. Toss out the facts that they might have 'eventually' fell for one another, he had her KIDNAPPED and FORCED her to MARRY him. Not to mention, he got her into a lot of trouble with a lot of people. Her family and friends included. She was basically unpopular with a LOT of people because of him. And for some odd reason, their son couldn't stand him. Well, that might not be entirely his fault alone but still! His only redeeming qualities were that she found him attractive, he seemed pretty sure of his feelings for her, and it looked like he was trying to be a better person...sort of.

Sighing as she shook her head, "Can I just not be married? Is being a single woman not an option?" She looked at him like he was supposed to have all the answers.

Ozai smirked, "So I take it, you're not impressed with either of us."

"No, that's not-"

"If you want, you can. I'm not forcing you to pick either of us, though I would prefer you did. Believe it or not but grey areas of relationships, confuse me and I don't like being confused." He told her. "You either are or you aren't. Whatever you decide just make it known to me. My feelings won't change, only how I interact with you."

Katara tilted her head, "So if I choose neither of you?"

"Then I'll respect that. You'll have a place here, always, but I'll limit us seeing each other. For your comfort and mines."

Tapped her chin, "And if I choose Arnook?"

Ozai laughed, "Then I rather not discuss what I might do in that event. Even I don't know."

"And if I choose you?"

The laughter ceased and she watched his grey irises turn gold as he told her to come here. She was hesitant. The way his tone shifted and his gaze intensified, it made heat pool into her gut. It was hard to admit and she slowly made her way to him on command, but if she were a fool, she'd fall for that smoldering look of his. He was far more attractive than anyone she had ever remembered meeting and it was undeniable that they shared chemistry. It was electrifying, just the thought of how his fingertips on her skin made every hair on her body stand. La, she wished she was a fool and then maybe this could all be easy. But good looks and romance was not enough to catch a fish like her.

As she was just inches from him, he took her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. His arms then circled around her middle as he laid his head onto her shoulder. Her hands fell on his as they held her to him.

"If you chose me, I'd make you my queen immediately. There would be no reason to wait." He said as he whispered against the skin of her neck. "I've missed you and I don't really miss anyone but I did when we were apart."

Shutting her eyes as she breathed in deeply and gradually exhaled, Katara pulled his arms from around her. She then turned to face him, taking both sides of his face in her hands as she looked down at him. There was a hint of vulnerability there that she had seen a few times with Zuko. Every time he was conflicted with one side of himself, he had that look in his eyes like he needed someone to point him in the right direction. Zuko was fortunate. He had Iroh and their friends to help. But Ozai, who told him right from wrong? Who pointed him in the right direction? Who eased the turmoil within him?

Katara pressed her forehead to his and they both closed their eyes.

"I'm confused too, Ozai. It would be very easy to choose to stay here with you. But, a decision like leaving my husband will take more time than this." She told him as her hands moved from his face into his hair as she climbed into his lap, straddling his sides. Pulling her face just inches away from his, she stared him in his eyes and grinned as one hand went to his jaw. "But if I were a single woman, I'd think nothing of it. I would be selfish as can be and what everyone thought of me would not matter for a second. You are the obvious decision. The one I want to make but I'm not a single woman and I can't think nothing of this. I need more time."

Ozai reached his arms around her and up to the back of her neck as she ghosted her lips to his. Before she could even press them to her, he flipped her onto the vacant spot of the sofa he was sitting on and claimed her lips with a hunger he had been suppressing while she gave into him. She couldn't choose to stay with him. He understood that. He knew that already but she still chose him as the one she wanted. And for now, that was enough. He would give her time. That or have Arnook assassinated, whichever came first.

…

The next morning, Zuko had to hunt down Kya in order to get his son. He didn't know why his sister was so obsessed with the baby. Maybe it was a girl thing? Who knew? But when he found his sister cradling the baby in the garden, he saw Arnook was sitting beside her on a stone bench.

As he approached he heard his sister refuse to allow Arnook hold the baby.

"He's not yours." Kya said as she stood and walked away with the baby.

When she did, she saw Arnook sigh and shake his head. Zuko really hated that he took after his mother in being unable to turn away from someone who looked down. If he was his father, he tell Arnook to go fuck himself.

The Fire Lord went to go see how the Northern Chieftain was doing and regretted it almost instantly. Arnook told him about the argument that he and Katara got into. He only wanted to know if she was okay and if Ozai had done anything inappropriate to her. Katara was angry and was insulted that he would think Ozai could do anything to her without her wanting him to. It was then that he asked her if she had wanted him to.

Zuko really felt like Arnook was asking for it.

"Look, Arnook. I don't mean this in any way other than to state the facts." Zuko told him. "I've known Katara since we were teenagers. She's dealing with a lot. Her memory is starting to return. She just had a baby. Not to mention she knows that she's going to have to split up her family again to return with you. This is not easy for her and it's not easy for any of us."

Sighing as he looked at where Kya had run off to hold the baby, glaring at him like he was some dangerous predator she had to keep herself and the baby away from. "I know most of you hate me-"

"You married a woman who was in deep with my family. You brought that on yourself." Zuko eyed him.

"I guess I did but I feel like we're all family now and even with most of her memory lost, Katara fits right in and I'm an outsider."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Trust me, Arnook. You don't need to feel like an outsider. We're **not** family."

Arnook watched Zuko go to his sister and he supposed the Fire Lord said something about him because Kya looked his way and laughed. He didn't even know the girl could laugh. But she did. So, Arnook felt like an idiot.

…

A crowd of men were all circled around Hakoda and Ozai as they wrestled. Seemed at the moment the Phoenix King had the Southern Chieftain in a headlock and was trying to get him to yield. Of course, Hakoda was no less a prideful man and refused. Trying to give himself enough time to think about how to turn the tables.

The crowd around them had all placed their bets and were all confident that the Phoenix King would win this match.

Hearing all the commotion and the cheering and rooting from down the hall, Katara saw a bunch of men huddled together rooting for the Phoenix King. Her eyes widened. _What the hell is going on here?_

Katara pushed and squeezed herself through the crowd only to see Ozai and her father on the ground wrestling. Her father had managed to flip out of the headlock and was now palm to palm with Ozai trying to see which of them could force the other to the ground. It was a pretty good match.

However; Katara didn't care what kind of shit this was. A friendly spar between two men that hate each other, Katara didn't give a damn. This fight was over.

Leaving and then coming back with a bucket of water, Katara threw it on the two men and they immediately stopped, looking in the direction the water had come from.

Standing there with her hands on her hips and she glared at both of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The crowd disbursed. Nothing was more a buzzkill than a woman coming and breaking up an epic manly fight.

Chuckling as he saw how upset his daughter was, "Sweetheart, we were just wrestling." Hakoda said as he threw his arm around Ozai's shoulders and punched him in the gut.

Ozai put his hand in Hakoda's face and pushed him away from him. He really wasn't comfortable with male affection. Even if it was just to be friendly.

"It was a spar. No different than our spar. But Hakoda isn't a bender so it's a bit more physical." Ozai told her as he went to grab his towel and wipe the water off of him.

Beside him, Hakoda sat with a canteen of water and chugged it. Katara eyed them carefully.

"So you two weren't fighting like a bunch of morons?"

"Nope." Hakoda smiled at her.

"If it was serious, he'd be dead." Ozai told her as he snatched the canteen from Hakoda and drank the rest.

Katara looked between the both of them and let her arms relax at her sides before exhaling. La, she had really thought they were being idiots and trying to kill each other.

"Okay, well, if you two are getting along I'll leave you be." Katara said before aimlessly walking off.

Hakoda didn't miss the look in the Phoenix King's eyes as his daughter walked away. He was going to say something but willed himself not to. He just wanted for Ozai to finally look away from the direction she walked off in. They made eye contact and Hakoda made it obvious he was pretending he didn't just see that.

"Yes, I look at your daughter. Is that a problem?" Ozai eyed Hakoda with indifference.

Rolling his shoulder as he walked away, "She's married, so yes, that's a problem." Hakoda glanced over his shoulder. "But am I going to say anything about it? No, I trust my daughter is smart enough to stay put with her husband. No matter how incompetent he may seem as a man."

Ozai chuckled at that remark and slapped his hand on Hakoda's back, "And here I thought you Tribesmen had no humor."

Hakoda scoffed, "There's nothing funny about a man without a spine and a pair of balls. No wonder he doesn't have any children outside his late daughter. The poor bastard."

The Phoenix King laughed even louder, "I'm starting to like you, Hakoda."

The Southern Chieftain looked his new companion up and down as he walked off ahead of him. _The feeling is mutual._

….

Katara decided that maybe she needed to not be so awkward with her husband. Or at least tell him she's just not feeling well so he'll at least won't think the worst. It was bad enough she was becoming increasingly physical with Ozai. He had purposely left a mark on her neck that she had to get rid of. Not to mention, she left one on him to even the score and he refused to let her remove it. La, he was so childish for a grown man. She chuckled just remembering his face when he realized she nipped his neck. _That man is so goofy!_ She giggled.

But no, that's not what she was worrying about now. She needed to smooth things out with her husband since she was going to remain his wife until she had found a way out of her marriage that didn't make it so obvious that she was having an affair. _Ugh, I wish I could just make him hate me._

And when she came to his chambers to hopefully repair the damage she might have caused the last few days after throwing up on him, shunning him from her chambers and refusing his affection, Katara came across a letter on his bed. A letter that made her begin to believe what the siren said to her.

Katara clenched her fists as she saw Arnook had spotted her and was on his way to her after leaving his chambers. She remained still and tried not to glare or make any expressions that would make her look 'unlady-like'. It was very frustrating to find out what she had found out about him. About their marriage. About what he was trying to do to her. Ozai said it right. Arnook knew what he was getting himself into.

"Dear, I haven't seen you all morning." Arnook said as smiled at her.

The waterbender looked at him without saying a single word and her stare was cold.

Chuckling at her, "Katara, please, dear, you are not this woman. Where's that warmth in you that you held?"

Clenching her fists, Katara turned around and started walking off.

"Katara, a woman never walks away from her husband when he has not finished speaking with her." Arnook told her.

Not giving a fuck, Katara kept walking away.

Hakoda and Ozai were returning from the courtyard after another match. The Southern Chieftain didn't think too badly of his former son-in-law. Not after he had visited the South Pole a second time with the children. And Ozai didn't hate Hakoda so much. Not that he really hated the man. He could tolerate Katara's father. The man didn't make things weird with them and they seemed to have a few common interests.

However; as they had turned down a hallway, they saw Arnook yelling for Katara to come back and as they had both known Katara pretty well, she just kept on walking.

"Do I need to punish you, Katara?! Get back here!" Arnook shouted.

Hakoda furrowed his brows and saw Ozai's eyes narrowed.

When Katara was gone from sight, Arnook swore as he clenched his fists. That woman was testing him now.

"You and my daughter having a lovers quarrel?" Hakoda asked as he and Ozai approached.

Trying to get himself together, Arnook looked at them both and then glared at Ozai. "You!" He said marching up to him. "What did you do to my wife?! She's not acting herself!"

Hakoda raised a brow and looked at Ozai and then back at Arnook. "I don't know what part of her walking away is her not acting herself. She's done that since she was a child."

"Still does it." Ozai said as he scowled at Arnook. "You don't know that woman all too well, do you? Too busy trying to make her into someone else." Shoving Arnook out of his way as he went after Katara. "That woman is fine the way she is!"

Hakoda stood there and watched the Phoenix King go after his daughter. He knew something was up between them when they all had sat down to speak upon arrival. His daughter kept trying to move her hand from Arnook and was sneaking glances at Ozai, who eyes were on her the entire time.

The Southern Chieftain sighed as he looked to Arnook, "My daughter is like her element. She flows wherever she likes and she takes up different forms. She can be relaxed and calm like a stream. Vast and open like the seas. Cold and stark like the tundra. Or warm and clingy like misty vapor. And Ozai is right, my daughter is fine how she is."

"Hakoda," Arnook started. "I do not want to change Katara. I just want her to follow the Northern way."

Setting his jaws, "My daughter is Southern. Our women aren't restricted like yours."

Arnook sighed and shook his head, "Katara does not behave like a Southern woman. She behaves like a-"

"Like what?" Hakoda folded his arms.

"Like _his_ people. Those hothead people in the Fire Nation!" The Northern Chieftain spat.

"Uh, my people aren't hotheaded."

The two looked over and saw Zuko with Kya and the baby.

Zuko had his father's face when he scowled and Kya looked like her father with that void look on her face. Arnook was so annoyed with the two. He tried to get along with them but neither of them were too friendly. Zuko hated him for obvious reasons similar to his father. And that damn doll little girl was just cold for no reason at all. Since day one of meeting her.

"Your people have slaughtered our people for 100 years!" Arnook stated.

Growling, "My people were misguided! They know better now! And many were forced to fight that didn't want to!" Zuko defended.

"Well look at what that misguided ideology did to the Water Tribe! To Katara!"

Zuko was about to seriously fuck Arnook up. His temper was already bad as a teen and it only got worse as time went on.

"Face it, Arnook. Katara is more woman than you are man." Zuko spat.

"Watch what you say, Fire Lord Zuko. Your father isn't the only man you should fear." Arnook threatened.

Zuko half chuckled half scoffed, "I don't fear any man with a wife that could kick his ass. Arnook, back down before I put you down."

Growling, "You and your father are the same! Men that think you own the woman you've both raped!"

And Arnook was right. He and his father were a like but not in the way he mentioned. Their anger and wrath. Hakoda pulled Zuko off of Arnook after the Fire Lord attacked the Chieftain. When he did, Zuko spit on the man and kicked him in his groin.

"If Katara and the Avatar hadn't been in the North that day, you'd have lost a lot more than your daughter, Arnook. And if you don't leave me the fuck alone, you're going to lose even more than that." Zuko wanted to really show Arnook who all he was up against. Because at this point, it wasn't even about Katara anymore. This was about this bastard needing to know his place.

…..

Ozai ran his hand through the waterbender's hair as she laid her head in his lap. She was crying when he found her. Tearing up the things in Arnook's room and came across something she didn't expect to see. A letter from the elders of the Northern Tribe.

"They don't want me to maintain my title as Master waterbender. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but with the war and me teaching the Avatar, they made an exception." Katara furrowed her brows with anger. "Now that me being a siren is known and my relation to you, they think it's dangerous for me to maintain my status as a master bender. So he's been drugging me to reduce my chi and powers as a siren. He married me only to tame me because I'm dangerous."

In truth, while Katara was pretty hurt by this, Ozai couldn't help but take this as a win. He knew his waterbender, she didn't like being made out to be less than she knew she was. Arnook had just made himself a problem, or rather, an obstacle in Katara's life. A hindrance she'd overcome as she saw this as a challenge.

Oh, he couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't have to wait until Arnook's death to have his waterbender back.

Sitting up, Katara pushed up against his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Am I dangerous?"

Smirking, Ozai touched the side of her face. "Only when provoked. Your heart is too kind to harm another without reason."

"Then why are they doing this to me?" she asked.

"Because you could literally kill them all by yourself or give the other oppressed siren women a voice and that terrifies them." Ozai told her.

Sighing as she laid against him, hugging her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. She giggled when he pulled her into his lap and started nibbling on her neck. The two were too busy with each other to notice their son had entered the room and was literally watching his parents make out as his father tried undressing his mother. This wouldn't be an issue for other children but for Zhiar, it was. His mother was remarried and not supposed to be doing this with his asshole of a father. Zhiar left just as he saw his father take his mother's breast in his mouth. Utterly disgusted at the sight.

A few minutes later, Katara stopped Ozai, resting her forehead to his as she panted. Eyes shut while she tried to will herself to not want for more.

"You sure you want me to stop here?" He asked her.

Katara asked him not to ask her that as it was hard enough to force herself to stop.

Smirking, Ozai went for her neck and slid his hands under her dress. "I won't take you but I can finish you off." He whispered to her.

Biting her lip, Katara shook her head. "I can't."

"If only you weren't such a goodie goodie." He grinned as she narrowed her eyes at him. "But I still like this. You're good and I desperately need something good."

Katara cupped both sides of his face and kissed him passionately. Breaking apart just enough to ghost her lips over his. "It's nice to know that I'm still good."

"You never stopped." He shut his eyes as she did the same. "Since the day I met you, you've only ever done what you thought was right."

"I wouldn't consider this right." She said as she kissed him.

Grinning as he reopened his eyes. "But it feels right."

…

Katara returned to her chambers and held the baby to her. Zuko had handed her the baby back as Kya had been making him nervous with the baby, her attachment was a bit much. But that was fine in Katara's eyes. Siblings should love and take care of one another. It might just be weird to him because of his family dynamics.

But in her chambers, Katara cooed at her son as she sat down on her sofa and wiggled his little feet.

As she did, her room door open and she looked up, still smiling from the joy her son gave her and then it melted away when she saw it was her husband. He immediately scowled at her when he saw this. Her attention went back to her son that she held close to her.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Arnook shouted.

The baby burst into a cry and Katara looked viciously at him, "Do. Not. Yell. In. Front. Of. My. Son!" She hissed through her teeth.

"He's our son." Arnook corrected her.

"He's mines and Zuko's. You're his stepfather." Katara told him.

"No, he is my son."

Arnook made it very clear to her that the child was his. That's what they agreed on. The boy was his son. No one but him would claim him. Firebender or not, Arnook could think up a way to suppress the child's bending.

Katara couldn't believe this shit she was hearing. This was crazy.

"Please go." She tried to maintain a calm voice. "Go."

Shaking his head as he walked closer to her, "Katara, I don't know what's gotten into you but you are my wife and I am your husband. This strife shouldn't be happening between us." He told her, hoping to get her to calm down. "You're a good woman. Don't let _them_ make you into someone you're not."

_They?!_ Was Arnook serious? Did he think her anger towards him had anything to do with Ozai and Zuko? He was dead wrong.

Arnook lied to her about her life she had forgotten. Wanted to make her into a Northern woman. Docile and obedient. Had been poisoning her under orders to weaken her because in his eyes and everyone of the North, she was dangerous. And in all of that, he disrespected her. She was sure she didn't think so little of him when she followed through to marry him. But now...she didn't think much of him at all. Ozai was right. He was threatened by how much more she was than him.

"You're worried about people who have nothing to do with our marriage when my issue is with that letter I found in your room." Katara did her best to keep her voice down for her son's sake but making it clear with her tone that she was upset. "You married me to neutralize a possible threat. You don't love or even care about me! You were doing this under the elder's orders!"

Arnook's eyes widened. "Kat-"

"Get out of here before I make you, Arnook. I don't have all my strength but I have enough to handle a mortal man like you." Katara's eyes flashed its glowing color.

The Northern Chieftain sighed and looked at his wife apologetically. "Katara, there is more to-"

"We can talk when I've calmed down but now, is not the time."

"I'm your husband." He pointed out.

"And so was Ozai and he was a whole lot scarier than you but I still stood up to him. Now leave me alone!"

Arnook shook his head as he looked at his wife and backed away. He was disappointed. He knew Katara was better than this but she was reverting to her old ways. Being around Zuko and Ozai might be having a negative effect on her. He felt maybe she just wasn't thinking straight. Her emotions might be high from her memory returning. It was a lot to take in and that's why he could forgive her for this.

When Arnook finally left, Katara felt a little more at ease. She looked down at her son and knew that while she loved and adored him, she feared that if she took this little one with her that he'd be suppressed like she was.

Kissing his forehead as she ran her hand over his head. "You need a name now." She figured it was about time she made a decision on something out of all of this. The right decision she hoped.

…

"You don't like him, do you?" Hakoda asked Ozai as they were standing in the halls of the pillars, gazing below at the garden where Arnook was speaking with Zhiar.

Clenching his fists, "The man turned my son against me. I don't see how I couldn't despise him."

Nodding his head, Hakoda had saw that pretty clear after the incident in the South Pole. His grandson had… 'issues', no doubt from his father's side. That sort of thing just wasn't in the sort of thing his people did. Family was everything in the frozen tundra. It was more than a way of life, it was survival.

Ozai watched how delighted his son looked to see Arnook was here. He spoke with him about everything. It made him so angry that that Northern bastard knew sides of his son that Ozai felt he may never know. Zhiar was supposed to be his golden child. The son he had wanted above all else. His pride and joy and that little runt struck him down at age 12.

Oh, it was a wonderful thing that boy didn't grow up as a prince in Fire Nation court. He would have been a monster. Not that he wasn't already showing his horns. Ozai really feared what might happen if he ever allowed himself to get too angry with Zhiar. There might not be any coming back for that boy if he did get his hands on him.

Hakoda placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Katara will talk some sense into the boy. After all, you're his father and even you deserve to be respected by your children."

The hand on his shoulder didn't really bother him. It was the squeeze to his shoulder that did. And if it were just a firm squeeze that indicated that there was reassurance and comradery, Ozai wouldn't have a problem with it. But it felt strange the firm grip did not hold. Hakoda's hand just gripped and un-gripped every few seconds. It was familiar but not in a good way.

~Many Years Ago~

Azulon looked at the boy and was slightly confused. He could have sworn he had a son. This child here looked like a damn girl. And his eyes were gold. The child he threw onto Yotori had grey eyes. An advisor whispered into the Fire Lord's ear to let him know that this was most definitely his son, Prince Ozai.

Fire Lord Azulon got off his throne to get a better look at his son. He looked down at the boy. He was short. Very short.

"What are you? Twelve now?" Azulon scoffed as he circled him and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his head forward so he could look at the back of his neck. When Azulon handed his toddler son over to Lord Yotori, he burned a mark into the child's neck. Fortunately, it was still there. "Feminine, short, timid, and you're skinny. What a disappointing heir you'll be if your brother dies in battle." Sucking his teeth. "If Agni be willing, you'll never disgrace the throne to sit upon it."

Azulon asked his advisers who had been in charge of keeping him and when they told him it was a Water Tribe woman, he nearly lost his shit. He couldn't believe Yotori would allow a filthy bitch to raise his son. He should have Yotori executed.

Reverting his attention back to Ozai, Azulon moved to stand just behind him. Grabbing his shoulder. He squeezed and un-squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"I'll have to find something for you to do in service of me." Azulon said as he gazed down at his son, "What to do? What to do with a small frail boy?"

~Present~

Looking at the Southern Chieftain and then to where his hand was, Ozai told him with his eyes to let go. Hakoda let go and holding his hand up.

"Sorry." He smiled awkwardly.

Ozai rolled his eyes and shook his head as he began walking off. Hakoda followed behind.

"So, I hear you have the largest harem out of all the royals around the world." Hakoda brought up out of the blue. "Mind if I take a look."

Scoffing, Ozai looked over his shoulder. "I don't think they'll be your type."

Shrugging, "I like a little bit of everything."

"Everything, you say?" Ozai faced forward.

"Yup." Hakoda's eyes roamed over the Phoenix King. "Everything."

Arriving at the harem, the concubines all rushed up to see the Phoenix King as finally showed up. They rarely saw him now. He was obviously being preoccupied with his ex-wife. The known love of his life. But it would seem with his return, that he didn't come here alone.

Ozai introduced Hakoda as a friend of his and the ladies were all more than happy to greet the man. A Tribesman. They had heard plenty about the men and were all very curious. Plus, he was very attractive. An added bonus to their curiosity.

"You ladies be nice to him." Ozai told them with a smirk. "He hasn't been with a woman since his wife passed."

"Not true." Hakoda corrected that he hadn't been serious with a woman since his wife. He was still very familiar with the ways of pleasuring a woman.

As the concubine flocked to Hakoda, Ozai told them he will be leaving them to it.

"You're not staying?" Hakoda asked.

"I do believe you know why. She's not my woman but I can think of no one but her." The Phoenix King answered as he turned to leave.

Hakoda watched after the man and felt a little disappointed. He had hoped that perhaps they could seal their friendship by teaming up on these beautiful women. But he did like Ozai's reason. Sort of.

….

"Ryu." She said as she ran her hand over her son's soft dark hair.

Zuko let Ryu play with his finger as Katara held him. "He's got a nice grip." He chuckled.

Giggling at her joyful blue eyed boy, "He'll be strong like you and resilient like me."

Katara's eyes shifted to Zuko and his gaze met hers. She smiled and began handing Ryu to him. As Zuko took his son in his arms, the waterbender laid her hand on Zuko's arm.

"Aang told me after your little trip to the Sun Warrior village that you tried to steal a dragon's egg." Katara saw Zuko chuckle. "I never took you for a thief, Zuko."

Shrugging, "Found out the egg was those dragon's. So I had to give it back."

Nodding her head as she looked at her son and her gaze softened with sorrow. "Because dragons belong with other dragons." She sighed. "They need to be with their own or they'll feel like an outsider their whole life."

Zuko nodded in agreement, not yet understanding what she was trying to say.

Katara looked to Zuko and smiled as she brushed his hair out of his face. "There are no dragons in the Water Tribes, Zuko. Maybe someday but not anytime soon."

Starting to get it, Zuko's good eye widened. "Kat-"

"Ryu Yong, Heir of Fire Lord Zuko." Katara's eyes teared up. "It's too cold in the North for a dragon to grow up and thrive. I think he'll do better somewhere warmer. Where he can be himself and not hide."

Zuko could see she was crying and brought one arm around her, pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you, Katara." He shed a tear himself.

"Tell him about me. I'll try to see him as much as I can. I will but if you take him no one can know he's my-" Katara's lips trembled as she cried. "He's my son but no one but our family can know that. Okay?"

Zuko nods his head and presses his forehead to hers. "You will always be his mother. That'll never change."

Katara reached down to kiss her son and make a silent prayer. She told Zuko that he should hurry and return home before Arnook tries to have a say. When he stands with their son nestled in his arms, he reaches down to kiss Katara on the cheek and tell her that he still loved her.

"You will always have a place in my heart, Zuko. Always." She told him.

A little while later, after Zuko has long gone, taking their son with him, Katara is disturbed from her peace when Arnook enters her chambers. He marches up behind her where she is seated.

"Katara!" Her name from his lips sends a surge of anger to reheat in her stomach and when his hand finds her shoulder, she shivers with a cold iciness of the stark Southern tundra. "I just saw Fire Lord Zuko flee with _our_ son!"

"My son." She corrected as she looked down at where his hand laid on her shoulder and pulled it off of her. "And I know. Ryu would be better off with his father."

"Ryu?! I didn't approve of that name!"

"That is his name! That is the name his father gave him!" Katara stood up and yelled. Furious that Arnook felt he had the right to object or even have an opinion.

Narrowing his eyes, "You gave our child to him?! Katara, what the hell were you thinking?! What will you tell our people?!"

Katara looked away from him, "I'll tell them that I lost the child. That he didn't live past infancy." She bit back her pain. "I did what was best."

"How is handing him over to Zuko for the best?!"

Katara clenched her fists, "I don't have to explain myself to you. He's my son! And I'll do whatever I see fit!"

Arnook was beyond furious with her. How dare she speak to him like this. And how dare she make a decision without his approval. The woman was losing her touch with their tribe again. She was falling out of line and Arnook would not tolerate that. Katara will learn to be obedient whether he had to be the bad guy briefly or not.

Raising his hand, the North Chieftain eyed his wife. "I do not want to strike you, Katara, but you have been very disrespectful towards me. I will not tolerate this any further. Continue and you will be met with physical reprimand and consequences. Do you understand me?"

Still refusing to look at him, Katara didn't bother responding. What was she supposed to be? Afraid of a man she could beat in an arm wrestle? If he was trying to strike fear into her, he was doing an awful job at it. She didn't actually give a fuck. If he hit her, she was going to punch him and she had no qualm about fighting men.

"How about this, Arnook? Why don't we just go our separate ways?" Katara looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't see how this marriage is going to work. I don't like the Northern laws, I don't want to go back and my family is here. What is the point of this marriage?"

"You want a divorce?" He was definitely taken aback by this.

Katara nodded.

"Why?!"

"I just told you why."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you! Are you this self-destructive?! That you'd throw something away that is meant to help you!" Arnook raged.

Rolling her eyes, Katara folded her arms. She wasn't dealing with this. She was quite done. Her husband had betrayed her trust more than a few times and she was not okay with that. It was not okay for him to try to strip her of her power. It was not okay that he wanted her to blindly follow his lead. Not okay that he made her son loath his father and his heritage. She was disappointed with him first and thus, he would find disappointment with her because she wasn't going to put up with it. She didn't go through all she had to end up a submissive wife of a sexist dogmatic Tribal Chieftain. She knew her worth and who wasn't worthy of her and Arnook didn't treasure the parts of her that made her, her. And therefore, he was unworthy.

….

A/N:

Looks like Arnook is making this super easy for Ozai to swoop in for the kill!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N:

Second chapter of the night! Enjoy with caution.

WARNING: There is a scene of sexual assault and violence in this chapter.

Chapter 31:

(General POV)

Zhiar stood behind his mother as she was trying to heal the bruise on her cheek and wipe the tears from her eyes. He just so happened to walk in on his stepfather yelling at his mother about what would happen if she left him. She was sitting there with her hand over her face as she glared callously at him. He had seen his mother angry but that was not anger, that was hate. And it was a hideous look on her.

So he waited till Arnook left her be before he made his presence known and helped his mother to the sink of her bathroom. She wanted to get rid of the bruise before it could be seen.

"You don't tell your father or anyone about this." Katara told her son as she looked at him through the mirror, wiping her tears away.

Zhiar nodded his head as he watched her gaze drop in the mirror.

"What? So he hits you and we pretend he didn't?" Zhiar was confused and sort of frustrated at the notion.

This was not how things were supposed to be. His stepfather and mom should not have been arguing. He should not have hit her. And they should not be acting like this was okay.

Katara sighed and looked back up to him before turning around to meet his gaze. She approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders, then began to explain to him the situation. If his father found out that Arnook had put his hands on her, then he would without a doubt harm Arnook. And that was something that they could not let happen.

Zhiar looked at her long and hard, "Is Arnook angry because he found out you're having an affair with dad?"

Katara was stunned and taken aback.

"I've seen you two. Sneaking away from the rest of us to be together."

It was complicated. Zhiar was becoming a young man and had been since she had fallen asleep. She remembered her baby boy when she held him in her arms after delivering him and his sister. She remembered being overwhelmed with love and hope when she saw them both. She remembered raising them after Ozai's execution and how alone and afraid she was. La, she felt like the worst mother and she would be right to. Her world had fallen apart so easily. She tried to maintain face with her children. Teach Kya waterbending. Help Zhiar control his temper she had seen him have at such a young age. She tried to keep them together. Teach them of their father and help them understand that despite what they heard there was always more to the story but was there?

Looking in her son's eyes she could read all his questions and see all his doubts. He didn't trust her and why should he? She was failing him again as his mother. Treating him like a boy when the world already took that innocence from him when they mocked him for being the son of a waterbender. A trash woman that should have been a mere concubine. Not the wife of a leader with promise for a nation of a people that saw themselves as superior.

Katara pulled away, unable to bear touching her son as she felt she was tainting him with all her faults and shortcomings.

"No, Arnook, doesn't know about that." Katara felt shame and a bit of despair. "I let Zuko take your baby brother with him."

Zhiar was shocked, "But why?! He's a baby."

"Zhiar there are things that we parents do for the love and sake of our children. I love Ryu as I love you and your sister but I worry enough with you being in the North. I should have let you go with your sister and father." She told him.

Furrowing his brows even more, Zhiar looked at his mother with disbelief. "Wh-what?! What are you saying?! I'm fine in the North! Arnook's been a better father to me than dad ever would be and-"

"Zhiar, no." Katara shook her head as she looked at him sternly. "Your father adored you when you were born and when he reentered our lives, he couldn't wait to see you. He didn't see you the way he saw Zuko. I promise you, he's loved you and this hate you have for him, you wouldn't believe what it's doing to him."

Zhiar stared wide eye at his mother as she shedded tears.

"You can care about Arnook. I'm sure he was good to you while I was asleep but Ozai is your father and you need to accept that. He's not perfect and neither is Arnook." Katara told him. "It's okay to care about both your stepfather and father. You don't have to choose."

"But dad, he-"

"And I'm having an affair, Zhiar. And I collapsed a temple on innocent people because I didn't want to marry Arnook the first time. And I've killed. And I've done wrong. We all have. Maybe not to the same extent as your father, he was nothing less of evil not too long ago, but that's over and done with. Right now, he's your father and he's never done anything to hurt you. Not once."

Losing the weight in his shoulders, Zhiar looked to the side and felt a little off put with his mother's words. As easy as it was to believe his mother was saying this out of a bias for his father, she wasn't exactly lying. But he didn't know. Could he really just switch his feelings si quickly on command? Could he simply forget the hurt he saw in the Northern people's faces when they'd talk about the devastation his father caused? He knew his mother eyes were mixed with love and resentment over seven years ago when his father showed up. While she had come to love his father, he saw she blamed him for her hardships.

But he guessed that was a time before him. And if his father really did adore him, it must have sucked for him to know his own son struck him down. _Ugh! But he's such a dick! Him and his stupid way of trying to be good but still being an asshole! I can't stand him even if none of that stuff in the past happened!_

Shaking his head as he backed away from his mother, "Sorry, mom, but I need time to care about dad like you and Kya and Zuko."

"That's fine, my love." She figured that was better than nothing.

….

(General POV)

Ozai had to say, he was surprised to hear this news. Even Hama found it hard to believe but they both saw for themselves Zuko carrying Ryu with him out the palace, shapeshifting into his less human form to take off to the sky. Ozai was about to go after him until Kya showed up to tell him that Katara willingly handed Ryu over to Zuko.

The one thing that didn't come as a surprise was the arguing that the two of them heard as they passed by Katara's chambers. That was bound to happen. However; the two stopped when they overheard something.

"I saved you from exile! I gave you a chance to atone! You were Ozai's water whore! Everyone from everywhere would mention you in that context! The traitor of the Water Tribes and the Avatar! You were disgraced! And I saved you from that! Now you return my favor by asking for a divorce!" Arnook yelled.

"I don't need saving! I can save myself!" Katara screamed. "Besides, how is reducing my chi saving me?! How is lying about my past saving me?! How is turning my son against his father saving me?! You're just a self-righteous asshole playing nice because he thinks that's enough to make someone love him back! Well guess what?! I don't love you!"

Hama winced and shivered. "I swear that girl has too much of me in her."

Ozai glanced at Hama, "With your track record, I hope not."

Scoffing as she folded her arms, Hama rolled her eyes at him. "I was referring to her attitude."

"Even worse."

"You know what, Ozai?! I'm so sick of you bein-"

*SMACK!*

They paused and heard a thud.

"You ungrateful woman! I shouldn't have been so gentle with you! You clearly prefer to be punished or abused! You think I don't notice something's going on between you and Ozai!"

Hama saw Ozai's irises turning red and she grabbed his wrist, telling him to not.

"If you even think about leaving me to be with him, I will expose you and this time you won't be the only one in exile! Your entire family will be excommunicated!"

Ozai was about to bust the door down when Hama bloodbended him to yield.

"Her family gets exiled, are you willing to give them a home here?" Hama questioned him. "If not, don't act rashly. You'll cause more pain than you'd be helping her. Think before you act, dumb ass."

Ozai broke her hold on him and came to tower over her. In his half-Phoenix state. The red eyes, the black flame laced in his hair, the monstrous why his face shaped as he had become foreal, and those long black claws of his that he used to grab her by her jaw.

And in that devilish inhuman growl of his, Ozai sent a chill down her spine. "Do your little blood bending shit to me again and I will break you in half, got it?" He breathed out a cold steam into her face, blowing her hair back.

Hama clenched her teeth at him, "oh, demon child of mine. I can get ugly too."

….

(Katara's POV)

I had to get a hold of myself. Wipe the tears away and pretend all was right. It was a skill I had mastered during the war and it was one I seem to have lost my touch with recently. But after an hour of prepping myself up, I knew I had it.

Wearing my hair down in a peach colored gown that showed off my curves and yet fluttered as it flowed past my waist. I purposely picked a bright color. Hoping that it would smile for me if my smile faltered and revealed too much to the others. Sure, I was fighting with my husband and carrying on in an affair with my ex-husband but that was no one's business. Not even each other's and Ozai was the last person I wanted to find out about last night with Arnook.

I sighed as I took one more moment before leaving my bedroom. _No one is going to notice and if they do, just lie._

Finally opening my door with the brightest damn beam on my face and was about the step out to face the music of the day. But like a thief in my sorry ass reality, Ozai steps into the threshold of my door and looks down at me with a look that utterly shattered my facade of delightfulness. _Oh la, why do you do this to me?_

And I knew he could see past this makeshift mask of mines that I hadn't even make an effort to readjust after he knocked it half off with his gold eyes. Or were they silver now? Who knew? I sure as hell didn't. They were always different every time I looked into them.

Anyways, giving in was not an option and I refused to let him ruin this charade for me. Because it wasn't just about keeping him from intervening but this was also about keeping myself from giving into the urge to show Arnook who I truly was. And that was a woman that would have him flat on his ass for slapping me.

"Your majesty." I bowed my head and looked at him with a teasingly playful look.

I saw his expression change immediately. A small little flame lit in them and a small curl to the corners of his lips. _Yes!_ Whatever he was thinking about before had now been replaced. I had to keep this going. Use my feminine charm to distract him.

"Pretty early to be coming to see me. Was I on your mind last night, your majesty?" I tilted my head up at him in curiosity, watching as I slowly seem to reel him into this little charade of mines.

It wasn't something I took pride in but Ozai was not very different from other men that wanted a woman. He could be manipulated. Fortunately for him, I was only doing this for his good and my good too. Our good, you could say.

He grinned and moved closer to me. I knew he wanted to take me in his arms and kiss me. I wanted him to as well. But there was hesitation. There was always hesitation. The one surprising feat of his was that he wasn't forceful with me when I can clearly see he wanted to be.

Ozai reaches his hand out to me and cups the side of my cheek to caress me. "Killing Arnook is not my desire. Not unless it is yours." His hand then moved into my hair. "You don't have to pretend with me, waterbender."

_Well...that was humiliating_. I dropped my gaze from his and looked down with shame. I guess that's what I get for trying to deceive him. Nothing got past those sharp eyes of his. La, I sort of hated him for not playing along at least. But this was fine too.

Sighing, I look back to him and shrug my shoulders. "He knows." I told him feeling the entire weight of my emotions begin to bear down on me. "He knows about us. Or at least he thinks he does."

"Then I'm sure he knows that I came here with every intention of making his wife leave him for me." He grinned that devilish smile of his as he moved to kiss me and I didn't dare move. Why would I?

I felt the heat pool into my stomach. Mixing and mingling with the butterflies that resided there whenever he was around. La, he was the most unlikeliest of people for me to ever be so enthralled by. The former tyrant of the Fire Nation. A man to be feared and hated. But here, in moments like this, he was just Ozai. A feverishly handsome tall man that provoked me to do things I didn't even dared to dream of doing.

When one of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up to him as our lips collided, I looped my arms around his neck and jumped up for him to catch me. This only seemed to evoke an urgency between us as he carried me to the bed I just slipped out of this morning. he laid me there and felt the chill of distance when he pulled away but his gaze, the way his eyes roamed over me provided a heat that warmed me up before he grabbed the skirt of my gown to push it up. I would normally hesitate or resist before giving in but there was nothing holding me back as he decided I'd be his breakfast for this morning. I simply tangled my fingers into his long ebony hair and let his name leave my lips in a half-court laced with need and want.

I fear this would only grow into something more devastating and I was somehow comforted by the fact that I knew if it did, then I'd have no regrets.

….

(General POV)

Zhiar couldn't shake the annoyance and confusion he had felt since he spoke with his mother last night. She really was in love with his father. No wonder his father had been trying to fix things in the last seven years. Shaking his head, _no, he was just using us to make mom want him again._

Furrowing his brows hard, Zhiar spat on the blade of the dagger his grandfather gave him and ran a cloth over it to clean it. He was sitting out in a courtyard on his own. Not wanting to be bothered with his mother or father or sister. Or really anyone. He needed to think on his own. Have his own thoughts about what the hell was going on with his family. Because a lot of things didn't sit well with him and at first he thought it was his father but now...he was thinking it all started with his mother.

"Cleaning that old rusty thing?" Sokka asked as he approached his nephew.

Zhiar looked up and a small grin tugged at the edges of his lips, "Jealous I have it and not you?"

Sokka laughed as he took a seat beside his nephew and leaned on his hands. "You get your humor from me, kid. Your mother isn't funny at all. Tried to tell jokes and had our whole group cringing. And your father, I assume he has a few jokes but I doubt any of us will find them funny."

Chuckling as he sheathed his dagger and looked to his uncle. He figured the best way for him to find out more about his mother's past and her reasoning for her actions long ago was to ask someone who was familiar with her back then. And who better than her brother that accompanied her and the Avatar around the whole?

"Can you tell me why my mom joined the Avatar?" Zhiar asked him.

Sokka glanced down at his little nephew and observed his face. It was frightening to see that this blue eyed firebender was actually related to him sometimes. But Sokka had long put his prejudices aside for the sake of family and all the goodness in the world. Plus, Zhiar was a good kid despite a few instances with his father. Which could barely count being that his father was a man well deserving of what came to him.

Sighing, Sokka looked away and told his nephew about his grandmother. Kya. The woman his sister was named after. And how that said woman gave her life in order to protect Katara's.

"I don't know for sure but when Katara realized that Aang was the Avatar, I think she might have felt this was why our mother died saving her life. She felt it was her calling. The universe telling her what her destiny was." Sokka said as he went on to tell Zhiar how his mother was in those days.

It was like reliving what he had almost thought was a dream. Those days on Appa's back traveling over mountains and seas, seeing the world for what it was. Helping and defending people that the war had made to suffer. He told his nephew how his mother was a healer and even if they were running behind on their schedule to get the Avatar to his next destination, she'd make them stop just to help a group of people in need.

"Her kindness even extended to Zuko when he was still our enemy. She understood him. Understood he just wanted to go back home and she offered to help him. He betrayed her and Aang was injured because of it. I think that's when Katara started to harden or the reality of war and her nature of being helpful came into conflict."

Zhiar listened to his uncle explain how even after that, his mother couldn't help herself, even in a country that had been their enemy. She had to help people.

"Being in the Fire Nation made her see, made us see, that no one side was suffering." Sokka cast his gaze low, "Her sympathy for the people, even the man that murdered our mother, it just showed how truly beautiful a heart she had. But-"

Seeing his uncle pause as if he was reliving those days.

"Your older sister, Azula took her and brought her to your father. I was devastated. We all were. Katara wasn't just a fierce member of our team, she was a mother to us when all of us were lacking that. She gave us something that none of us had. And we lost that when she was taken."

Zhiar furrowed his brows and stood up, "So why did she suddenly take my father's side when she clearly didn't believe in what he was doing?! Why did she fall in love with him?! He was an old man and she was still young! Why?!" Zhiar desperately wanted to know. If his mother was all these good and wonderful things, why did she turn?

Shaking his head, "I don't know exactly but if I know anything about your mother, is she can see the good in even the most vilest of people. That and she probably saw him as the hurt bastard he really is. You're not old enough to see it but when you get older, you'll start to see that some people can't hide their feelings behind their eyes and your father does a terrible job at it."

"What do you mean?" Zhiar was confused.

Patting the kid's head as he stood up, "Don't worry about it. Just know you're mother, she does things that not even I understand but I know her heart and I know in the end of the war, she wanted a happy ending for everyone. Especially you and your sister. So she probably sided for you all."

Zhiar felt a little unsatisfied with that answer. His mother sided for them? But why would that be relevant now to why she wanted to be with his father? There had to be more. More information. He needed to know and understand.

…...

(Ozai's POV)

"Where were you this morning?" The siren wench asked as she approached me.

I swear if this woman hadn't helped me raise my daughter and provided some sort of aid in matters that I couldn't bother to concern myself with then I would have probably killed her a long time again. She was utterly agonizing and I had to admit, I did resent her. And for more reason than one.

I sucked my teeth and slanted my eyes at her. It wasn't her business what I was doing this morning. Besides, I knew she knew. She was just being her usual bitch of a woman self, wanting to pry information out of me as if she could get more details.

The way her eyes slanted back at me indicated that what I had deduced was correct. Her lip twisted into that disgusting twisted grin of hers she had the nerve to call a smile.

"Ah," she said circling me like a predator did its prey. Her light blue eyes scanning me as if to read me for confirmation. "You think with Arnook's suspicions that you might as well throw caution to the wind."

Cocking my head to the side, "I think it's none of your business."

There wasn't a word in existence or would there be that described just how much I hated that laugh of hers. The way it sounded as if she should have the right, the freedom to feel anything but melancholy and despair. How her eyes could manage to still remain partially opened as her mouth was wide open. Did I even know someone with a laugh so uncouth? It was like she was rubbing her amusement and joy in my face. What the hell was so damn funny?!

"Ozai, my precious boy, I think you need me to remind you that Katara is my granddaughter. That's blood and I know that doesn't matter much to you, a patricidal disenchanted man who has so much power and still can't seem to get what he really wants. But for us 'lesser' people or peasants as you like to refer to us as, blood and family ties mean a lot to us. So please note that if something happens and she's the one to take the fall, you and I will be at real odds."

Oh, that was laughable. The woman that sent her son to kidnap her granddaughter, who then abused and raped her, had the nerve to tell me not to let anything happen to that said granddaughter. I would be offended if I didn't think that was the funniest shit had I heard from Hama in a long time. She talked about family like she gave a damn. She didn't even tell Katara that she was her grandmother and even so, Hama wasn't exactly grandmotherly towards Katara. I had witnessed that for myself.

So I just chuckled lightly at her remark. No point wasting my energy getting angry. Besides, she really thought she could go up against m-

Before I could even finish the thought, Hama had a spear of ice appear from the water in the air and swung it swiftly on both sides of me, then twirled it above her head before stabbing me in the chest with it. A quarter of an inch from my heart.

Hama's eyes were glowing as she brought me down on my knees, "Love is the only thing that can kill a Phoenix and I love you, Ozai. But if I kill you with that love in my heart, you are **not** coming back. Understand me?"

On my knees with my hands severed on both sides and a quarter of an inch from a permanent death, I cough up my blood, scowling at her. "Don't mistake lust for love, Hama. That'll get you killed."

Tearing the spear up my chest, Hama took the spear and smacked me in the head with it. I could literally feel that she had bashed the side of my head in.

"Try me, Ozai, and I'll send you to be with your father in hell." Hama spat as she stepped over me.

It was fortunate that I was in a more private corridor. I'd have enough time to recover to heal. I sighed. I admit, I'm problematic.

….

(General POV)

The talk he had with his nephew really got to him. He hadn't allowed himself to think too much of his sister during the war times. He could never really get pass the last half of it. But when he spoke to Zhiar, he remembered so much he let himself forget. The good time they had out there in the wilderness. How they had so much and the thrill of finally ending the war coursing through their veins the entire time. It was frightening and it scared them all shitless but they all gave it their all.

And then there was his sister. Katara fighting her best fight. Taking care of the group. Protecting Aang. Giving them all the comfort they all had been lacking in those dark days. Honestly, that time might have been the best time of any of their lives. He knew that was bad to say, even in his head, seeing as he was married with kids. But he was sure Toph missed kicking ass and would give anything to get back to it.

As the Southern Chieftain roamed the corridors of Omashu, he heard humming and paused. His blue eyes looked in the direction the humming came from and he spotted his sister idly walking with her hands behind her back as she seemed to be skipping. She looked like a damn kid. His sister hadn't aged a bit. She looked the same and from what they discovered of her not long ago, she was going to still look this way even after they were all long gone. Time hadn't touched her and it wouldn't. But time would catch up to the rest of them.

And so, Sokka felt perhaps it was time to put things behind them. He didn't have as much time as she would have and even with all that time, he would be her only brother. And him dying without resolving a thing, it was going to hurt her more than him when he passed. So there was no time like the present.

"Katara." Her name left his lips with too little ease. Oh, he knew it was about time to settle this. He didn't even have enough anger in him to muster up another moment of being upset with her.

The waterbender looked up to see her older brother and her eyes widened before caution settled in her.

Seeing this, Sokka raised both his hands up and forced a smile. "Sorry, I come in peace."

Raising her brow questioning, "You do?" As if in disbelief, Katara stepped back as he approached.

"You're my little sister and I can't keep doing this with you. I hate that you were the world to me and now this is us."

Katara tried not to laugh at the way he seemed to still vomit his words when he was in an awkward spot. Some things just never got old.

"And I know you didn't mean to hurt me and Toph. You were a frightened widow of two children and you went through so much and no one listened to you or tried to help besides Zuko." He spewed his words out again, just hoping to get them out and not take them back. "But understand that I had a right to be upset. Just because you didn't mean to, doesn't mean you didn't hurt us because you did."

A little taken aback, Katara's blue eyes were wide.

Sokka's hands came down as his eyes softened into dough, "I just really miss my sister and all the times we had together. I just can't keep pretending I hate you when I know this has sucked for us both."

Tears shed from her eyes as she tried rubbing them away.

Opening his arms, "So can we please put it behind us and so u can have my sister back?"

Katara stood there in awe for a moment before she ran into his arms and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She wept in his arms as he swung her back and forth, also lost in the emotions.

Sokka buried his face in her hair, not wanting to be seen crying. "Tui and La, I miss this. You're like the same size, still."

Chuckling through her tears, "I know. Not much has changed."

"You even still smell the same." Sokka breathed in her scent.

Katara pulled away and looked playfully offended at him as she tapped him on the arm, "Don't say that!" She gasped through her tears. "We were so smelly back then! Rarely bathed!"

Shrugging as he wiped his tears, "You smelt the best out of all of us." Sokka said.

Bursting with laughter, "No, Zuko smelt a ton better than me."

Rolling his eyes, "Only because he insisted on bathing every night. Stupid bastard was his own water heater."

And the two laughed together.

….

(General POV)

Ozai was in his chamber's study reading some random scroll that he took from his bookshelf. There was no real reason he decided to read this evening. No reason other than just wanting a distraction. He didn't need to be in his head. That was dangerous at the moment. Because every fiber of his being wanted to go take Katara in front of Arnook and then throw the man off a balcony. That or have him attacked by assassins.

_Oh, that is an idea._ He perked up. The endless thoughts of what he could do to assassinate the Northern Chieftain played out in his mind. _No._ He shook his head and went back to reading. It would be obvious. Not just to people he didn't care had an opinion of him but also to Katara. And while there might be a chance she would come to want him over her buffoon of a husband, his waterbender didn't care for that sort of thing.

As Ozai read in silence, nursing a glass of Fire Nation whiskey in his free hand, he heard the doors of his study open and sighed.

"Hama, please leave me alone." He said.

A hand snatched the scroll out of his hand and he saw a different pair of blue eyes in his face, "I'm sorry if you're expecting Hama but will I do at the moment?" Katara asked him.

"Always." He told her.

She giggled and sat beside him. "We need to talk."

"Agreed."

"Arnook is unbearable. I can't look at him. Can't talk to him. I can't even really stand his presence. And I know it's because I know he's my husband and I don't feel the same way for him that he feels for me. But I can't _not_ go back with him. Not unless I know that what is between you and I isn't something I'm going to regret later." She tells him. "I'm risking a lot here. You heard his threat, me and my family will be excommunicated."

It could be said that hearing her say this to him put him in a much better mood than he had been in since seeing Arnook was here. But her stating that she feared regretting her decision of choosing him did leave him rather sour. What was there to regret? What could Arnook do for her that he couldn't do? Ozai was far more wealthy, powerful, good looking, and not to mention he could please her like no other man ever could. So what was there to him that made her think she'd regret?

Did she fear other women? He wouldn't even look at another bitch if she wished. Or was it if he was genuinely wanting her at his side? He was never the fickle type when it came to the things he wanted. Either he wanted or didn't want. And he wanted her. How was he supposed to prove that to her? What the hell did it take to make her understand that she was his and he was hers?

_Damn it! I'm so sick of this shit!_

"I warn you now, waterbender. Do not toy with my feelings." Ozai told her.

Reaching her hands to take his, Katara moved closer to him and looked him dead in his eyes. "I'm not toying with your feelings, Ozai. I just don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." She pleaded as she brought his hand to her face. "I'll do it. I just need you to tell me what I'm supposed to do."

_Do you really want to know?_

Five minutes later, Ozai was pulling the waterbender's dress over her head and tossing it on the floor as her lips were back on his. Down to just her silk underwear. She was desperate in her violent assault for answers from his lips as she had straddled him on the sofa. One hand on the small of her back, the other holding the base of her neck and slowly creeping up to her jaw. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to make her his again. Right here. Right now. With that pathetic husband of hers skulking around his palace.

Oh, he wanted Arnook to know that everything that resides in this palace was his. Including the man's wife, who was moving her hips just above what he was planning to bury deep inside of her. Agni, he could feel her sinking down on him. Almost grinding herself into his groin. He didn't hesitate to slide his hand from the small of her back down to her ass and give it a firm squeeze as he bit her lip. He wanted her to know what she was doing to him, so he pushed her down on him.

Katara gasped and Ozai nearly lost it. Viciously he went for her neck and her voice cried out like a song in his ears. _Fuck!_ He felt her pressing herself down on the bulge of his pants.

"Agni, you're killing me here." Ozai's hot breath against her neck sent chills down her back. The same hand that squeezed her round ass, spanked it and she yelped in pleasure as she fell against him. Her head falling against his chest as she braced her hands to his shoulders.

It wasn't long before Katara was having to hold her hand over her mouth as she felt Ozai thrust his two fingers in and out of her warm throbbing cunt at a painfully slow rhythm. She felt herself losing her wit.

Biting her lip, Katara moved her hand down his chest to the buckle of his pants. She carefully undid the buckles and pulled the leather blinds from the metal clasps. Surely, he needed to be tended to as well. However; as she reached into his undone pants to pull out his length, the waterbender's hand simply touched it and her eyes widened.

Smirking as he saw the disbelief in her eyes, "I thought your memory had come back."

"Not of this being erected." She looked at him like he was some freak.

Ozai made her take him in her small hand and demonstrated what he wanted her to do. She had looked down to see what she was doing but heard a small groan escape his lips and her eyes snapped back to his. She saw the blazing haze of lust in his eyes that narrowed at her the more she stroked him.

"You like this?" She asked him in a low voice and smirked when he nodded his head. "What if I squeezed it harder?"

Hearing his hiss through his teeth, Katara wanted to hear more and proceeded to stroke him harder and faster. When his breathing intensified, her lips went to his as to steal every bit of his breath as she jerked him off some more.

"Fuck!" He swore as he came in her hand, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly.

Katara continued stroked him until her hand was covered with his cum. She felt incredibly turned on from seeing him come undone like this. Oh, she wanted to see him squirm even more.

As his eyes laid on her as he caught his breath, Ozai watched Katara clean her hand with her tongue and he swore if he wasn't trying to recover from his hard release than she'd have his dick shoved deep in her little cunt. Agni, if he ever got to have her again, he was going to really give it to her.

"I hear your birthday is in 3 weeks." Katara was really bad at conversing after or before things took place between them.

But Ozai didn't mind. It helped sober them up. "Should I expect something from you?"

Bashfully looking at him as she sat in his lap with his hands resting on both sides of her hip. "Maybe."

"Can I make a request?" Ozai asked her.

Nodding her head.

"I'd like to see you in something red." He told her. "Can you do that for me?"

Biting her lip, Katara nodded her head.

Running his hand over her ass and he tapped it a few times, "It's getting late. I don't mind if you stay but I don't think your husband would take well to it."

Slipping out of his lap, Katara went stood up and went to where he tossed her dress. She put it on. Almost missing the way the warm air caressed her nearly bare skin. But he was right. It was late and Arnook would not take well to see her in Ozai's chambers like this. Especially, if he knew what they were doing in here.

Fixing his buckle as he stood up, Ozai saw Katara was staring at him longingly like she had more in mind for tonight but couldn't decide if she was willing to take that risk. He smirked and pressed his lips to her for a chaste kiss.

"Get some sleep. We'll see each other in the morning." He told her.

…..

(Ozai's POV)

Obviously, my staff had been a little lax on the job and not keeping the palace clean. It was attracting vermin from afar and there was nothing I hated more than vermin. They were such an eyesore. And speaking of eyesore.

It was hard to miss the eyesore in front of me. The dark brown locks of its hair binded up in blue bands. Its light and dark blue coat bulky over its frail body to assume a role much greater than itself. I wanted to step on it. Put it out of its misery. Agni, I could think of plenty of ways to dispose of its kind and I found satisfaction in the mere thought.

"Phoenix King Ozai."

The fact that it even spoke to me made me as squeamish as a teen girl. I had to bite back the urge to crush it. "Northern Chieftain Arnook." I didn't even look it in the eyes.

"I believe something is amidst here and I know you know what I'm referring to." It croaked like vermin normally did with its chest puffed out assuming an air of superiority. But what was an insect to a god? I tried not to laugh but it was too amusing to hold back and I gave a light chuckle, entertaining this charade.

Clearly, I pissed the vermin off because, now, with its beady little eyes, it dared to step to me. _Oh, you need learn your place, peasant._ And I had no problem teaching it a lesson in manners and respecting those of a higher status.

"I don't have time for your vagueness, Arnook." I asked him. My impassive tone betrayed nothing. I was now unamused and back to being annoyed.

The vermin scoffed and tried matching the base in my voice with his own and did so terribly. What the fuck was this? A child's game of copying the cat? It could pretend all it liked but it would never match me. It was far too inferior.

"Katara is not how she was before. I believe you know why. You have something to do with it."

Of course, I had something to do with Katara's shift in behavior just like he had to do with my son coming to hate me. I guess we're both guilty. Only, I didn't intentionally turn Katara against him. I only helped her remember and delivered her the truth while he would rather lie to her. He did this to himself. If only he had kept his word that Katara and Zhiar would be fine in the North, I would have kept my distance. Watched and observed from afar. Waiting patiently for the day the man grew old and died to reclaim the waterbender.

However; Arnook proved his incompetence when my son decided he identified more with his stepfather's people and then grew to hate me. Then there was Katara's complete loss of memories. I would have been fine to wait things out had I not come to the realization that Arnook was trying to erase me from her memories and fill the gaps with lies. Arnook betrayed me first. He had this shit coming.

And I really wanted to rub in his face that I had his wife calling my name plenty in the time she's been here and I hadn't even fucked her yet. Could he even claim to have evoked her to do the same with him? I doubt it. I was confident the man was impotent. I had read Katara's thoughts a few times and she seemed to cringe at recalling any of her encounters with her husband.

"Her memory has returned and there is plenty in the past to make her frustrated with you after that shit you pulled in Bei Seng Sei." I reminded him. Seems he never drew that conclusion. It was pretty obvious but I might be giving the roach more credit than it deserved. "Perhaps, an apology will suffice."

As solid and concrete as the information was I provided, it seemed to go over the pee-brain of the vermin. _As to be expected._ I really did need to stop giving people the benefit of the doubt.

Arnook eyed me to the point I was tempted to set him ablaze but I cautioned myself not to. I didn have more self control now than I did before. The old me would have scorched his ass the minute he stepped foot in my palace. But I'm different now...for the most part. I think.

I watched the vermin reach into his little coat pocket and pull from it, a hair tie. My hair tie to be exact. Gold with a red silk middle. The colors giving away its origins.

"I found this in Katara's bedroom." He said dangling the hair tie in my face as if I hadn't already gotten a good look at it. "I found it odd that you haven't worn your topknot in three days now. Even more odd that I found it three days ago."

_Oh, you think you're clever, don't you?_ I couldn't help the smirk that crept to my lips and plastered there as I stepped up to tower over the much shorter man. He wanted me to admit to something that hadn't been done yet.

"Trust me when I say that if or _when_ I sleep with your wife, you will be the first to know." The thrill of provoking him took hold of me and I could hear my voice shift. It was demonic, eerie, and monstrous. I didn't doubt my irises were once again another color. Feeling my nail beds itchiness my nails grew. Was that how my shapeshifting worked? Literally erecting when my sadism aroused me like a needy bitch in heat. "The pleasure I'd take in telling you that her legs were spread for me while I ruined your fit and seeing the look on your face as I did, would literally cause me to cum on your feet."

Arnook looked at me with wide eyes that expressed disgust. I couldn't blame him. Some man tells me he's going to cum on my feet, I'd probably look the same. But I just felt the message had to come across explicitly so that he and I understood each other. I don't believe the bastard would comprehend if I hadn't worded it so vulgarly.

I smirked wider and watched him step away from him, "I'm glad we're on the same page. Try to keep your feet covered, I have a thick coat."

….

(General POV)

Hakoda had to say that he didn't find the Phoenix King to be anything like he had originally thought. He was just a man under the facade and persona of power and control. He started to understand a little bit of why his daughter might have fallen for him. She probably saw this side and other sides to him. Saw what no one else had seen. And he was starting to see the appeal of the man. Aside from the obvious. His good looks and moments of devilish charm. Not to mention he was sort of...Hakoda couldn't exactly put his finger on but the closest word he could settle for was _cute_. The man was cute in a way. Cute in the sense he was this larger than life person and yet, he was much more simpler.

As Hakoda entered his office upon being summoned by the Phoenix King, he noticed the man was flipping through a ton of papers and seemed to be annoyed with his servant that was going down the list of things that didn't make much sense to the former Southern Chieftain.

"You all have the blue prints! I was very specific! We need Earthbenders to pull this off! We're in the Agni fucking Earth Kingdom! Go hire half this fucking city!" Ozai yelled.

The servant bowed several times in fear before scurrying off to do as his sovereign asked him.

When it was just the two of them, Hakoda chuckled as he saw Ozai rub his temple. "You look like you're having a rough morning."

Groaning as he continued rubbing his temple, "I took over this place with my loyal followers from the Fire Nation a few years ago. I made it very clear that these people were mine as much as the people of the Fire Nation and these damn morons act like we're still at war with these people." Scoffing, "Bastards are fucking racist."

"And you're not?" Hakoda raised a brow.

Ozai looked up at Hakoda and his lips curled in a half joking half annoyed fashion, "Ha, the only woman I've ever loved is a waterbender and so is the woman that raised me and my daughter. Do you still think I'm a racist?"

"I think racism is bigger than the thought, it's the actions. The system. I don't think you believe my people or other people different than you to be inferior unless they lack intelligence. But I do know you had enforced a system of oppression on people different than you and that is where I believe you're racist." Hakoda said as his eyes roamed away from the Phoenix King. "Outside of that, I just think you're narcissistic and selfish. Race isn't a thing for you. You think you're better than all of us, don't you?"

Ozai sighed, "Correction, I **know** I'm better than the rest of you all."

The laughter that erupted from the former Chieftain couldn't be contained as Ozai shuffled his paperwork around.

"Now the reason I summoned you here was because I need a few waterbenders." Ozai said.

The laughter then died, immediately. Hakoda didn't like this. But Ozai explained what he was planning to do with them. He was building a system that made travel on land much faster and he needed every existing element on board this project. Saying he's paying the workers handsomely as well as their families for the hard work and labor that would be put into this project of his. Ozai mentioned that it was a mere idea that he just liked to ponder on and sketch out but Katara made him believe it was actually possible.

Hakoda looked over the plans that Ozai showed him and definitely could see how something like this could benefit the Southern Earth Kingdom that was stretched out over vast lands. Only problem was, how did this benefit his people?

Having read the thought, Ozai said he would very easily come up with an irresistible offer and would need only a day or two to do so as he needed to discuss with his advisors.

"You take advice from others?" Hakoda was surprised.

Reacting in the same manner as before, Ozai flashed his teeth more annoyingly. "I'm not an idiot. I know my limitations in decision making. Sometimes I become idealistic as all do and I need someone to help me make the proper decisions despite..."

The former Chieftain listened to the man talk and talk, explaining himself as it seemed he felt on the defensive. To be honest, Hakoda just wanted to figure him out and the kind of man he was. It wasn't to interrogate him. No, he was just curious about this man. All those years of thinking the man was one way only to find he was different in a lot of ways that he didn't expect, Hakoda couldn't help but want to know more.

As Ozai and Hakoda talked more and more about the project, the blue eyed of the two found his eyes had managed to roam down to the lips of the other. He tilted his head a lot finding it hard to look away, could you blame him? The Phoenix King was a sight for sore eyes and women weren't the only ones that wanted him. _That's for sure._ But Hakoda kept that side of himself to himself. It wasn't like it was normal. What kind of nonsense was it for a man to want another man?

Unfortunately for Hakoda, Ozai had noticed where his attention was and had also briefly read his thoughts. The disgust and horror plastered in Ozai's face made it very obvious that he knew.

Hakoda's eyes pulled back up at his and widened. Standing up, he tries to apologize.

"I didn't mean- I mean, I wasn't looking at you in that w-"

"There is **NOTHING** about another man that turns me on!" Ozai growled in offense.

"I know that and I- please don't bring this up to Kata-"

Growling loudly, "I'm not saying anything! I don't even want to think about it! Just get the fuck out!"

Hakoda hurried and left the office.

Being left alone, Ozai buried his head in his arms as he was immediately plagued with an excruciating headache. He knew it was only a matter of time before he began to remember details from his past that he had so carefully locked away. But every now and then, they escaped and reached the surface. That had been happening a lot. More than it ever had before.

~The past~

(Ozai's POV)

My father's servants had barged in without prompt while my own were bathing me for the day. I was a little confused. My father hadn't bothered to summon me in the year that I had returned. I had seen the children at Lord Yatori's estate all be greeted by their fathers at the end of every day. I guess that was the life of a prince.

The servants sent by my father dismissed my own and tended to me in their stead. However; midway through them dressing me, I started to notice the silk clothes were not what the kind that a male wore. Even more, they were putting makeup on me as if I were a girl. Despite the remarks of my feminine features, I know these servants saw me exit my bath. It was no mistaking what sex I was.

When I confronted one of them, "I'm not a woman. Why are you dressing me this way?"

"Your father's orders, your highness." A servant says. "He wants no one to recognize you when you are brought to him."

I guess that made sense but why as a woman?

Being walked through the halls it did appear that no one recognizes me. I must look like one of my father's courtesans.

Eventually, we made it to his chambers and they left me there waiting his sitting room. It was the first I had ever been in these rooms or alone with my father. He never seemed to want to be bothered with me. I was the youngest of his two sons. The frail girly prince. Maybe I should cut my hair? No, I like my hair this length. Hama helped me grow it.

"So you fix up well as a woman. Perhaps, your mother had intended to have a daughter." My father surfaced from behind a curtain I was sure led to other rooms within this large corridor chamber.

Bowing my head in respect to my sire, "Forgive me for my appearance, father."

It wasn't long before I felt my father circling around me and stop just in front of me.

"Raise your head, boy. I want to see your face." He told me and I did as ordered.

I stared up at the dimly lit face of my father. A man well into his years. Much too old to have fathered someone as young as me but he seemed to pull it off. His ebony hair was already shimmering in grey strands. wrinkles clawed the corners of his eyes and plagued the bridge above his brows. I couldn't see myself in any of his features. Maybe I looked like my mom.

"You are your mother's boy. Poor bitch didn't last long after she popped you out." My father seemed to express disdain. "I'm sure you'd like to know that you were a twin. You killed him too while in the womb. Now look at you, if you're gonna take out two before you're even three years old, perhaps you should look more the part but you have those soft eyes and skin. What a shame you are to this dynasty! The Yong Dynasty is supposed to be formidable! If my father, Sozin, were alive, he'd have killed you in your cradle."

I dropped my head feeling immediate shame. I couldn't actually help how I was. I just was. And everyone shamed me for it before I came here. Now my own father. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be normal?!

My father walked away and I looked up to get a glimpse of him, he was pouring two glasses of wine.

"Come, boy, have a drink and let's talk. I've figured out what you're good for." He held out a glass to me.

I got up and went over to him, taking the glass from his hands and thanked him before taking a sip. The bitter taste caused me to gag.

"If you spit that out, I'll slap you like the bitch you are." My father threatened.

Swallowing hard, "Yes, father."

"Good, now drink the whole glass and don't spill a drop." He told me.

Nodding, I did as told. Drinking every drop and setting the glass down on the stand where his wine bottle was. He then poured another glass and I did as told again. Then one more and I felt dizzy.

Fortunately, my father thought this was amusing and led me to the sofa where he sat beside me to talk about what it was that I was good for. My role in court. However; as he spoke, I could barely understand him and my vision began to blur. I didn't know what was happening. Was it the wine?

"Father?" I said trying to somehow make him aware that something was wrong. "What's happening to me?" And as he moved closer to me, face inches from mines, my world went dark.

I was always afraid of the dark. It was cold and silent even. But at the moment, it was comforting. The darkness served as a pair of arms that held me through what I hadn't yet realized was happening to me. But of course, curiosity got the better of me and I would fade out of the darkness and into the light to be met with nothing but pain and agony.

What was he doing to me? What was this?! I tried screaming and I soon found I was suffocated. Into a sea of sheets I fell back into the arms of darkness once again but this time I didn't try to stray from it. I embraced it back and held tight to it. If the darkness could get me through this, help me survive this nightmare, I would never forsake it.

When I finally recovered from the haze of the darkness induced by the alcohol my father used to subdue me, I found myself in my own bed. Above me, my father stood scowling down at me. I wonder if I imagined it all. But his words would prove me wrong yet again.

"You speak of this to no one. For if I even hear a whisper, I will make it known that your little cock hardened the entire time and then snuff you out in your sleep. Same goes for if you refuse me."

Refuse him? Was he planning to do this again? I was mortified.

My fath- Azulon managed a half grin even with the scowl still lingering in his eyes. "You're a smart boy, Ozai. Your brother is already in command of my military. You will serve at my side as my lap dog. Whatever I say, you carry it out by any means and you will do your job to damn near perfection if you want to survive my court. Am I understood?"

Nodding my head despite the anguish I felt, "Yes, father."

"Good boy. Now, I'll see you again, same time tomorrow. This time you should drink more as I will not be gentle now that you've been broken in." Azulon ran his hand along my backside.

I tried not to shover as I clenched my teeth and nearly balled my fist. That anguish was becoming anger as I hated this place the moment I stepped foot in this palace and I've only grown to hate it more. I would have been better off dead but I didn't want to give my father the satisfaction. One day I would make him choke on his words.

~Present~

(General POV)

Ozai had blacked out only to find himself in his bath under the water. His eyes skimmed over the watery domain he was submerged in and slowly he gave into reaching the surface. Throwing his hair back, the Phoenix King swept it back and gasped as he looked around in slight panic as if to see if anyone had seen him.

When it was obvious that he was alone, Ozai gave himself to mentally clear his mind and let the darkness have its hold again. Shoving the memories back. The darkness swallowed the memories hold before manifesting fear and despair into anger.

His brows furrowed and his fist balls. How dare Hakoda look at him that way! What the fuck was he thinking?! _I'm not some damn female!_

…

(General POV)

"Is enjoying his crown of flowers?" Katara asked as she picked more flowers for her daughter.

Twirling around with in her arms and a crown of flowers upon both their heads, Kya smiled the brightest she had ever smiled and laughed as she nodded her head. She was so happy to be spending her time with her mother. But her spinning soon came to a halt as she spots Arnook. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him watching her mother. She swore she hated this man. He split up her family and tried to keep her apart from her mother. It was inconceivable and unforgivable. If it weren't for her father giving her direct orders to refrain from violence, she would have taken Arnook's head off with a clean swoop of an icy blade.

As he approached, Kya made her way to her mother and stepped in front of her as she had her back turned, still picking flowers.

"Kat-"

"My mother is spending her time with me and she is in a good mood. Please leave before it turns sour." Kya said as if it were a warning.

Arnook looks at Kya and scolds her, "You should really be taught your place, child. No one likes a mouthy little girl."

"Nor do they like a bitter old man." Kya fired back.

Hissing as his wrinkled blue eyes narrowed on her, "You are fortunate that your father raised you, child. Or you'd have been reprimanded severely for your tongue in the North Pole."

Kya scoffed, "You Northern men are weak. It's why you oppress the sirens. Perhaps, you should build your strength instead of forcing others to be weak for your sake."

Katara turned around and stood up just in time to see, Arnook scowling at her daughter. She threw down the basket of flowers and stepped in front of her daughter, staring indifferently at her husband.

"Azula was my greatest foe when I was fighting the war but when I married her father out of war gain, he told me that until I had my own with him, I had to entertain his. He refused to let either of us fight or bicker. He demanded we respect each other. You will not speak to my daughter that way." Katara told him.

Arnook glared at her but he quickly reminded himself of why he was here. He wanted her to remember that they were married and that he cared a lot for her. Despite the obvious feelings between her and Ozai, Arnook wanted her to know that he was the better fit and that Ozai would only cause her more pain.

Sighing as he softened his expression, Arnook tilted his head at her and pulled from his pockets, Ozai's hair tie.

Holding it out in front of him towards her, he gazed down at it. "I found this in your chambers. I believe this is the Phoenix King's."

Katara snatched it from his hands, "Why were you in my rooms?!" She hissed.

"I'm your husband. The _only_ man that should be in your rooms." Arnook told her as he stepped in closer. "Did he force his way-"

"Shut up! He's not that kind of man!" Katara growled. "You don't know him!"

Glaring at her as he expressed his hurt, "Katara, I am your husband and you're allowing another man to have you! Do you not know how much that hurts me?! I love you!"

Furrowing her brows, Katara turned away from him and took her daughter's hand to lead her back to the flowers. Telling her to ignore him.

Arnook became furious as his wife would dare to ignore him. Especially, when he was confronting her about something as serious as this. She was having an affair. That was a serious crime. It was punishable by life in prison or exile. And he was sure with how she was acting that she would enjoy exile.

"Katara, we need to talk and ignoring me is not helping!" Arnook was starting to become frustrated.

When she continued to ignore him as he yelled at her, Arnook snapped and snatched her arm, yanking her up to get her attention.

"I'm talking to you!" He growled.

Katara hit the hand he was grabbing her with and yelled for him to let go. Kya got up and started doing the same, yelling for him to let go of her mother. Arnook pulled out a strange scale from his sleeve and nipped Katara's skin with it. She yelped as he continued pulling her.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Hakoda had come running over to them and Arnook finally let go.

Kya pulled her mother from him as her grandfather got between them and shoved Arnook away.

Glaring at his daughter's husband, "What do you think you're doing?!" Hakoda sneered.

"Your daughter is being disobedient and is disrespectful! I am her husband and yet she won't listen or speak with me!" Arnook hollered as he watched Katara glare at him while he daughter healed her arm.

Hakoda blocked his vision of his daughter and glared harder at him. "I'm sure my daughter has a valid reason for not wanting to speak with you."

Arnook ranted some more and Kya was having enough of this.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" The fourteen year old screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't take this feuding anymore! I hate it! I just want my family to be normal!"

They all look at her.

"Kya-"

Cutting her mom off as she looked at her threw angry tears, "Arnook doesn't want us to be together! He's made that pretty clear from the start! And I can't live like this with him and you and dad and all of us fighting! It's up to you! You have to decide what is more important! Our family or him!"

Kya spun around and ran off. Katara watched with tears in her eyes as she reached out for her daughter with her hand. Her teary eyed gaze left from her daughter and moved to Arnook, becoming immediately enraged as she pushed her father aside and backhanded Arnook, scarring his cheek. Hakoda yanked her away and Arnook held his cheek scowling at her.

"You stay the hell away from me and my children!" Katara shouted and yanked herself away from her father to chase after Kya.

Snarling as his attention went to Hakoda, Arnook clenched his teeth.

"I have reason to believe that your daughter is having an affair with Ozai and if I find solid evidence that she has, she will be punished severely! As will your tribe!"

….

(General POV)

Not sure if she noticed or not but she was drenched. Ozai didn't understand why she hadn't bended it out of her clothes or why she was outside in a fountain while it was raining. But she was leaving a trail of water with every step she took as she followed him back to his chambers. He guessed he had an excuse to undress her.

However; as soon as he shut the door behind them, he turned to find she bent the water from her clothes and disbursed it into thin air. He tried not to be disappointed but there went his opportunity, up in thin air.

"As much as I love a wet waterbender, I don't think I like the sulking you're doing. What ails you, waterbender? That trifling husband of yours?" He asked her.

Sniffling as she covered her face with her hands, Katara cried and shook her head. "Kya hates me because I'm tearing our family apart by being with Arnook!"

Katara tells him that after she chased Kya to her chambers that their daughter told her that until she dealt with Arnook and got rid of him, she was not her mother. Then opened a portal to the courtyard fountain and pushed her into it.

Ozai couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Welcome to the club!" He laughed hard.

Katara looked at him, tears in her eyes and narrowed them as she went to punch him in the stomach. "It's not funny! Go talk to her and make her see that my hands are tied!"

Wincing as he looked at her, Ozai tried not to laugh again but he could barely stop snickering. He couldn't believe how comical their children were. Getting angry with them over things that don't involve them and couldn't be changed. Oh, he thought this was hilarious. Especially with how their family was starting to resemble how things were with his first wife and oldest two.

Recovering himself, Ozai simply smirked as he looked at his ex-wife.

"I can't make Kya do anything. Our daughter is…" Searching for the appropriate word. "Not a normal child. She's been self aware since she was born and while she was only an infant, she can recall every event that took place during the end of the war. So...she's fourteen but she's not a child. Besides," Ozai turned to the side and coughed in his fist. "The girl can read memories, thoughts, and intentions with a simple touch. If I don't believe the words I'm reciting to her, she will know."

Katara furrowed her brows. "If you don't believe them?! You don't think my hands are tied?!"

_Ah shit._ To put it precisely, Ozai believed she was stuck in an absolutely tight spot with Arnook and his threat but there were other options. He could think of a few. Two of which would involve Arnook dying. One with him sending assassins after the bastard. And then the other with him killing the man himself.

Exhaling heavily, "I don't think you want to know what I think. Trust me, I have a few remedies to your situation but I doubt you'd want to hear it."

Unconvinced, Katara raised her brows. So he took her up on the challenge and shared a few options with her. He could kidnap her. Threatened Arnook with war. Beat Arnook within an inch of his life. Send assassins to kill Arnook. Kill him with his bare hands. There were so many options to choose from. Her hands weren't tied. She was just stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And telling from the look on her face, he could tell she didn't like any of those options. Ozai shrugs.

"Whatever you decide, Waterbender, I will do my best to get Kya to understand in the future." He tells her. "Either way, you're still her mother and unlike Ursa, I know you wouldn't abandon the children."

Katara felt incredibly frustrated. Did he think she wanted to stay with Arnook? That she wanted to go North where he would _discipline_ her for not following the Northern ways. That she wanted to have her bending, her gift, reduced to nothing. That she wanted to separate their family anymore than she already had. Tui and La, if she knew this would have become of them, of her, she would have followed Ozai's lead. But she was so prideful and angry and hurt by everything, she didn't trust him. Now...look at her.

The weight in her shoulders fell as she could no longer hold this weight of guilt and shame. Katara looked at Ozai, puffy red eyes and all.

"Obviously, I want to be with you! I've made it very clear!" She said as if it had been so obvious.

Ozai laughed again and shook his head, "Maybe I've gotten old but I don't think you've been obvious, nor have you made it clear."

Now, she was pissed.

"Well, I want to stay here and be with you and have our family together but I can't just make those decisions! My entire family is in jeopardy! I would easily tell Arnook to go fuck himself but I can't! I'm not the only person that'll face the consequences!" Katara raged, not understanding how he didn't get that.

Ozai looked her over as he folded his arms. "Follow me, waterbender." He said as he walked towards his study.

As the waterbender followed him, he had hoped that what he had to show her would help her understand that she did have options. Options he's taken the time out to explore for her because she was under pressure and he knew her to not think all too well under pressure. Fortunately for her, their desires were mutual, so it was only natural he do something about their current predicament.

Bringing her around his desk, Ozai went through a few of the documents he had left there and found what he intended to show her. Handing it to her, he leaned against the bookcase and folded his arms, studying her face as she read over them.

"Ozai, what is this?" She asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

Explaining what he had mentioned to her father about the project that he's working on and is in need of waterbender and would be willing to have plenty of his people return to the Southern Tribe to help cultivate the south pole into a more developed country. "Also, I throw in a large sum of money with the only condition that they remain independent and out from under Northern influence."

"But why?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

Raising a brow, "If the North doesn't influence the people of the South, your family can't be exiled. They'd be independent. What you do will not affect them?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Ozai...you genius!" She jumped to hug him. "Oh my la! Ozai!"

Pulling him down to hug her, Katara was so happy and relieved. She could leave Arnook without any repercussions. She was free.

"You're an incredibly short woman, Katara, and this is not comfortable." Ozai told her and she finally let go of him.

When she let go, Katara smiled and tried not to cry. "You'll really do this for me?"

"Unless you'd like it better if I kill Arnook for you." He said half-jokingly. He really did have every intention of eventually killing Arnook but that day would come in due time. For now, he just wanted the waterbender. Arnook's death would be next on the list of wants.

Giggling as she sniffled and wiped the tears in her eyes away, Katara watched Ozai turn to grab his bottle of whiskey she noticed he also had in his office.

Ozai poured himself a glass and explained how he'd go about it. Getting her father to sign the agreement shouldn't be hard. He figured Hakoda could be persuaded with a little blackmail but he didn't tell Katara that. No, that would kill the mood of things with how they were going but eventually, it might slip from him that he wasn't supposed to tell her her father liked men as much as he liked women.

_On that thought,_ Ozai filled the glass to the top instead of half way. He wanted to forget that detail again. It seemed to trigger unwanted memories.

Bringing the glass to his lips to take a sip, he turned around and dropped the glass when he saw Katara's dress pooled at her feet.

"I wish to show my gratitude, your majesty."

…

A/N:

So Katara just like she's not holding back anymore and Ozai is somehow surprised. Welp, he's finally getting what he wants. Arnook is a dick but there is more to that in later chapters. Zhiar is conflicted about his family ties and Kya is unhappy with them as much as he is. Will their parents getting back together make things better?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N:

Sorry guys. I know the whole world is in quarantine and I should have a lot more time to write but I work IT and work from home which is no different than working in the office cause I have piles of work. I just minus out the annoying coworkers popping in and out and count on my son needing me between going to his father's room for playtime and needing a snack before nap time and a 9 hour shift becomes a 14 hour shift. So...I apologize.

And for those that do read the other two separate story lines, I do plan on updating those too. Drowning Lessons has three chapters I need to finish tweaking and they will be posted soon. As for The Affair of the Sun and Moon, I have the chapter brainstormed but haven't yet put it together so that will be done soon enough. Thank you all for still being supportive and continuing to read!

Chapter 32:

Katara was a bit disappointed when Ozai took off his outer robe and tossed it over her to cover her up. His hands laid on her shoulders as he squeezed them, staring her dead in her eyes.

Shaking his head, "I'd literally have your legs spread and over your head with no hesitation if I were my old self but I can't. You're still married and as much as I wish you weren't and I hate your stupid husband, I'm trying to be good." He told her as if he wasn't just trying to convince her but also convince himself. He dropped his head and hung it. "I'm trying to be a better man. I really am. And you're making that very very hard."

Giggling as she moved his hands from her shoulders and pulled them around her waist as she wrapped her arm around his neck, letting his head rest in the nape of her neck. Nuzzling him, Katara ran one hand over his back.

"I'm sorry if I'm a temptress." She giggled.

Scoffing as he lifted his head from her shoulder, "The worst kind." He said as his hand then grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Making her jump.

Katara pulled away and playfully slapped him, "Hey, you're the one that makes it so damn obvious you want me."

"I do and I don't mind toying around with you but until you're not _his_ wife, you're not getting-" he whispered the rest in her ear as he pulled her to him. She flirtatiously laughed as he moved his hands along her backside before nibbling on her ear. _Fuck, I can't do this. I need- and she wants me. Agni, damn it!_

"I change my mind." He said as his breath heated against the skin of her neck and nearly caused her to melt as he pulled the robe he threw on her off. "I'm going to make you scream my name, waterbender."

Shaking her head as she pulled away and smiled at him, covering herself with her arms as she played coy. "But I thought you were a good man...and I'm a married woman. It would be immoral for you-"

"I'll be good another day. Right now, I need to be bad."

Ozai scooped her up so quickly she didn't even have time to react as he forced his mouth on hers. The only thing she could do was kiss him back and drink him in. La, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She'll be a temptress all day long if it got her what she wanted and so desperately needed. It literally ached between her legs from merely being in his presence. She needed him to fix this heat he caused to brew in her.

Carrying her to his bed, Ozai threw her down and stared her down as she laid there. He didn't know what she thought was going to happen here but she was going to learn soon not to test him.

"I advise you to gag yourself with the sheets." Ozai told her as he removed his robe and was unbuttoning his shirt. "I have every intention of having everyone in the palace hear my name leave your lips."

And it was the wicked grin that tugged at his lips and the way his hair fell over his chiseled chest, spilling just at the v-shape of a man's body that slipped just beyond his pants. It couldn't be helped that Katara was biting her lip in anticipation as her ex-husband grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She wanted this. Fantasized about this.

When he tore her silk undergarments, Katara grabbed him, pulling him down on top of her. Clearly, she didn't plan to waste time.

"I need you." She said breathlessly in his ear before biting it and pulling away to capture his lips again.

"Oh you needy, woman." He eyed her intensely as she bit his bottom lip and slowly let go, eyeing him back as she moved to his neck. "I'm going to fuck you into a coma." He growled before taking over.

….

It was only natural that a girl Kya's age would be fascinated by her own body. She was a teenage girl vastly approaching womanhood. This was normal. The most normal Hama had ever seen from the girl and she felt a level of pride to know that her great granddaughter was finally treading on the exploration of her body and hopefully thank the heavens that she was shaped like her side of the family. Petite and wide hips. _With a perfectly round ass_, Hama grinned to herself.

However; as Hama got a better look at her great granddaughter, a dark burn mark covered the girl's upper left of her chest. Furrowing her brows as she pushed the door open from spying on her and made her presence known to fold her arms as she eyed the girl through the mirror.

"You should have taken care of that, child." Hama gestured at Kya's chest.

Kya turned around to look Hama directly in the face, unapologetically naked and unbashful as she simply glanced down at her scarred breast. "Azula did this to me when she and Lao's people stormed our palace. I can't be healed."

Hama scoffed and stepped forward to her great granddaughter, "Too bad. Now your father won't be able to marry you off to some prince. A lovely face like yours will go to waste."

Grabbing her robe from off her vanity mirror, Kya turned her back to Hama. "The prospects of marriage don't interest me. Especially not seeing how that worked out for my parents." She said buttoning up her robe.

Honestly, Hama couldn't blame the girl. Her parents weren't the best examples of a good marriage.

"Besides, I don't have a face to woo men like my mother." Kya glances down seldomly remembering how she told her mother off earlier that day.

Hama felt a small tingling amusement at her great granddaughter's remark. She went up to the young teenager and circled her, when she stopped in front of her, she tapped Kya's chin to get her to lift it.

"Listen to me, girl. You've got a beautiful face. Thank both your parents for that. But your best assets are that you're not a wooer. You're unfriendly and skeptical and you're powerful enough to fend for yourself. You have the makings for being a survivor and in this world that's going to get you farther than you think." Hama told her great granddaughter as she beamed down at the girl proudly.

There wasn't a lot Hama was proud of. She had made so many mistakes and done plenty of terrible things that would keep her up at night. She was an awful mother and even worse grandmother but she would try to make up for it now.

Right now, Hama knew Kya was upset with her mother at the moment and that was normal for girls to clash with their mothers. But she needed to know the cost of being born a woman in this world and a beautiful woman at that.

…

Sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck, Katara passionately kissed Ozai as they were in the middle of his bed, completely naked. Her fingers tangled his hair with one hand as the fingers on the other brushed against the skin of his back. Kissing him was like drinking water and she felt dehydrated. Desperately desiring more and more.

Having to slow her down, Ozai took her by her jaw. "Why are you trying to rush this? Wouldn't it be best if we take our time?"

With the look of lust and looking, Katara tried to be patient. But she felt so needy. La, she needed this. Needed him. And she was sure he felt the same. Having had to wait for her all these years.

"You're getting carried away." He told her as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Katara smirked as she stood up in front of him and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his face into her crotch. She then forced him to fall back as she sat on top of his face, taking his hands to squeeze her breasts and ass, all while riding his face.

Gripping a patch of his hair, the waterbender bit her bottom lip as she looked down at his gold eyes that narrowed up at her. "Remind me what that tongue of yours does again."

…..

Zhiar was training with his uncle in swordplay, learning the footing and the movements. Clearly, using a dagger was much different than a sword. It took more upper body strength and required far more control with its length. Fortunately, his uncle coached him through it as he fumbled a bit. He really liked having an uncle. Someone that wasn't caught up in the feud of his father and stepfather.

"You're quick." Sokka said excitedly. "Must get that from your mother."

"Really?" Zhiar replied as he pushed back at his uncle's assault.

Grinning as he was impressed, "Yeah, she was always good at picking up things. She was quick and a fast learner. I bet that's how she adapted so well in the Fire Nation. Found out she had a lot of supporters amongst the common people. Even to this day, Zuko says they love her."

_I never thought they liked her._ Zhiar remembered all the jokes and things people used to say about his mother. They were so harsh and cruel to his mother, he used to hate being seen around with her. He would easily deny her if people didn't already know his mother was her. The waterbender that betrayed her people to be Fire Lady. Maybe there were some that liked her. Maybe some outside the aristocrats.

They continued sparring until Hakoda showed up and asked to speak with Sokka. Zhiar took a break and swept the sweat from his face as he watched them talk off to the side. He noticed immediately the look on his uncle's face shift as his grandfather became increasingly frantic.

"What the hell is she thinking?!" Sokka hissed as he pulled at his hair.

Shaking his head as he held his hand to his temple, "I don't know but Arnook says if he finds its true-"

"If?! He will because we both know it's true! You've seen them both! Ozai is obvious as all hell and Katara's not making it any better by fighting with Arnook!" Sokka shouted before his father grabbed him and pulled him close.

Whispering, "Listen here, there is nothing we can do to stop your sister or Ozai. They're not going to stop seeing each other. But we have to protect your sister, so Arnook cannot find out."

Sucking his teeth, Sokka hissed and groaned. "Damn it!"

Zhiar had picked up on their conversation and as the two walked back to him, he confronted them.

"I've seen them together." Zhiar said casually. "Mom sneaks away whenever she gets the chance just to see him. The servants, me, Kya, Hama, even Zuko, we all know it and we don't say anything to Arnook. But they need to stop. It's wrong and my father has put my mother up to enough wrong already."

Sokka and Hakoda sigh as they look at the boy.

"I'm not breaking your parents up, Zhiar." Hakoda says to both his son's and grandson's surprise. The older of the three exhales softly as he takes a seat beside his grandson and gazes down at his hands. "I've seen your mother do whatever people told her to do, whatever that was expected of her, and do for everyone but herself. And as wrong as it is, I remembered the way she looked at your father on her wedding day to your step-father and how she had chosen his arms to fall asleep in. If she's seeing him in secret because she wants to, I'm not getting in the middle. It's not my place to judge her. Just protect her like I should have done, like I'm supposed to do."

….

Tasting herself off his lips, Katara holds both sides of his face as she lays on top of him. She nips at his jaw and moves to his neck, working her way down.

When her tongue reached his chest, she immediately attacked one of his nipples and he pushed her head down to get her to go lower. She giggled and went down to where he wanted her. There she found that massive member he called his cock. She took it in her hand and started pumping it like she had done before.

Ozai sat up a little to watch her toy with his member, resting on his elbows as Katara experimented with what she thought would get him off. And Agni, she was quick to find what pleased him. He didn't know if she was just incredibly horny or if she was acting purely on instinct but whatever it was, he didn't want her to stop.

After stroking him a bit, Katara glanced up at him to stare him dead in his eyes as she went to drag her tongue along the shaft of his dick. Running it from the base to the tip where she then opened her mouth to take it in. It took a few experimental goes at using her mouth before she could figure out what worked to please him. She watched his face to see his reaction to what she was doing and it seemed when she gagged his eyes nearly rolled back. So maybe if she did that with a little more of the hard sucking she did at the head of his member and she could get him to cum.

"Katara! Fuck!" Ozai hissed as he threw his head back and grabbed her hair at the top of her head.

Agni, he was convinced. She definitely wanted it. Likely deep in that little tight warmth she had between her legs and pounding it as it got wetter and wetter, until she split all over his-

"Fuck!" Ozai gripped her hair even tighter, holding her head right there as she drank his thick hot cum. Her piercing blue eyes looked up to see he was looking at her with a primal look in his eyes. Oh, he was going to get her for this. She was a goner.

….

Hama typically visited Ozai for a drink, few laughs, and a scolding at this time of night. However; as she approached the corridor that led to his chambers, the water siren was stopped by the guards that had been placed there. She smirked and decided to work her feminine charm.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them as she went to one and slid her hand up his chest as she eyed the other guard.

Clearing his throat as he tried to remain professional, "Hama-"

"Lady Hama, Rinji." She corrected him as she moved to him and his fellow guard eyed them.

Trying not to make eye contact with her, "Lady Hama, his majesty, Phoenix King Ozai is currently _tending_ to other matters at the moment. He told us to see to it that no one disturbs him." Rinji told her.

Circling him as she grinned at him, tracing her hand along his waist. "Very well. I guess I will be spending my evening alone." She wicks at Rinji as she pulled away and sways her hips suggestively as she leaves.

"Rinji, please tell me you didn't get suckered into that." The other asked him.

Scoffing, "No." Rinji didn't sound too sure. "I just escort her from time to time into the city. That's all."

The other guard eyed him, not feeling too confident his friend wasn't totally bagging the palace harlot.

As she was heading back to her quarters, hoping that guard caught onto the 'subtle' hint she dropped him, Hama turned the corner and hurried and pulled herself back to where she had come from immediately. She then poked her head back out as she saw Arnook and her son, Shin, conversating. Narrowing her eyes at them, she tried eavesdropping to figure out what was going on.

"Lao is not happy with this sudden shift of things, Arnook." Shin shook his head with reprimand as his arms were folded. "Your only job was to make Katara more cooperative and you've failed. Her memories have returned, her bending is only slightly weaker, and she's even more aggressive. Lao can't do anything with Katara if she is like this."

Arnook scoffed, "You were supposed to deal with Ozai, which was no help."

"Correction, I was supposed to watch him. Observe. You were supposed to be involved with your assignment, which is why Lao told you to marry her!" Shin hissed in frustration. "What's so hard about wooing one woman?!"

"Katara's not like that and you know it, didn't you have to rape her?"

"And I'll do it again if you don't get the job done!" Shin threatened.

"Do what you want! That bitch probably has her legs spread for Ozai right as we speak!" Arnook growled. "It's why I chipped her with Phoenix bane. He'll likely hurt her as he loses to instinct. It'll set her straight."

…

"Fuck!" Katara cried as she clenched the sheets above her head, breathing heavily when Ozai entered her. She glanced down and saw he wasn't even in all the way. "Oh fuck! Just get it over with." She told him.

Ozai asked if she was sure and as soon as she told him yes, he covered her mouth with one hand and then thrusts the rest into her. He saw her eyes widen as she screamed into his hand. If she were a virgin, he would have given her a moment to adjust but he knew she could handle it and therefore, didn't wait for her before pulling out to thrust back in.

The waterbender squeezed her eyes shut. Fortunately, the pain of the initial invasion subsided and she lifted her hips to meet his. Her whimpering turned into moans and his hand finally moved from her mouth, replacing it with his mouth. Katara wrapped her arms back around him, embracing him as he thrusted into her. His hand holding one of her thighs apart to get better leverage.

Ozai sinking his teeth into her neck as he started pounding her little pussy. Hearing her moaning in his ear as her nails dug into his back, sent him into animalistic drive. Sucking hard on her neck as he held her down with his weight. Between her calling out his name and the sound of their colliding sex, Ozai was intoxicated with lust. He had nothing else in mind. He didn't care if someone were to walk in here and see him fucking his waterbender. It wasn't going to stop him.

_Fuck!_ He hissed. She was getting wetter the more plunged into her. Filling her up with his girth. He could feel her walls tightening around him as he pushed himself in and out. It was as if her pussy had a mind of its own. Coercing him into thrusting harder into it. This little cunt wanted to be brutalized and fortunately, he had every intention of beating it until it was sore.

"Ah! Ozai! I'm cumming!" Katara shrieked in his ear as he was literally smashing into her sex. Ramming into her like he was taking his frustrations out on her.

It was deafening. Her screaming. Sound faded from his eardrums as his hand slipped around her neck as he maneuvered himself to lean off of her where only his lower half was pressing her into his bed. Ozai saw her clawing at his chest as he squeezed the sides of her neck. He felt he was literally losing his mind as he couldn't even hear her voice. All he knew was her nails were drawing blood from his chest as he choked her harder.

…..

Hakoda was glad he was getting to spend some time with his eldest grandson. He hadn't gotten as much time with him as he had with his younger grandchildren. So it was nice to finally get to see the kind of young man his oldest grandson was turning out to be.

The former Chieftain watched as his son and grandson play fought as they were making their way to Kya's chambers. Hakoda figured his aloof granddaughter would like to be included in their family activities.

But as they approached, they noticed Hama peaking around the corner of the next hallway. She turned to see them and quickly placed her finger to her lips.

_**The three of you! Hush!**_

Both Hakoda and Sokka winced at the telekinetic speech from the water siren. They weren't used to it the way Zhiar was as he was unaffected.

_**What is it?**_ Zhiar asked as he walked up to her.

Hana looked from Zhiar to his grandfather and uncle. _**Seems Arnook isn't who we thought he was.**_ She said as she turned back to peaking around the corner. The other three decided to do the same thing and as they did, they were shocked at what they had to hear. Hama was right, Arnook had them all fooled. And Zhiar was especially disturbed to hear Lao's name mentioned from his stepfather. He remembered it was said that Lao's men were the ones who stormed the palace shortly after he and his mother were brought here.

Pulling Zhiar away, Hakoda looked to his son and Hama. "We need to go. Whatever else there is to hear here, we'll need to get Ozai involved."

Hama nodded in agreement.

Zhiar just looked mortified and Sokka saw this.

"Come on, Zhiar. I get you feel betrayed but we need to act now and talk later, okay?" He tried telling his nephew.

Zhiar nodded and hurried with them to leave the scene.

…

Catching her breath, Katara held her throat as she saw Ozai sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He had gotten carried away and almost killed her. Luckily, she was able to stop him with her bloodbending. But she wasn't upset. If anything, she felt seriously turned on that he would lose himself like that. To the point that he almost strangled her to death.

Crawling up to him, the waterbender wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm okay, Ozai." She told him.

Shaking his head as he pulled away from her, "No. I almost…" turning to look at her. "I almost killed you."

"It's fine." She told him as she tried pulling him back into bed with her. "Just come back to bed and hold me, okay?"

Climbing back in bed with his waterbender, Ozai let her bring him down beside her, to which she wrapped her arms around him. Holding his head to her breasts as she ran her hands through his hair and curled against him.

"You didn't hurt me, okay?" She whispered. "Plus, I think I came a few times because of it, so we'll definitely need to do that again."

Ozai shut his eyes, "We're not doing that again."

"Then can I be the one that does the strangling?" She asked in a joking fashion.

Opening his eyes all just to eye her, "Why are you making light of this? You almost died."

Shrugging as she smirked at him, "if you're going to sulk for the rest of the night, how about you let me put you to sleep, sound good?"

Rolling his eyes, Ozai went back to shutting them as Katara continued to comb her fingers into his hair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and Katara followed suit.

In the morning, Katara was snuggled up under Ozai's arm with her face buried in his chest, snoring softly. They were tired. Having spent the entire night together, they were able to sleep soundly. Until he felt himself stir and becoming increasingly aware of the waterbender pressed to him. He tried not to be alluded to her, especially while she was sleeping but when she rolled on her back, his slightly opened eyes caught a glimpse of her dark nipple. He immediately felt himself stiffen in where he laid.

_Fuck!_ He swore when he heard a small moan escape her slightly parted lips.

Katara soon stirred from her sleep and when she did, she saw Ozai's eyes on in a very predatory fashion.

"Oz-"

An hour and twenty six minutes later after having cum quite a few times already, Katara found herself still being fucked into the bed. She was on her back, holding her hands above her head to the headboard as he held the lower half of her body hostage. Literally, pounding his thick length into her dripping wet pussy. She didn't think she could want more after already experiencing the bliss of several orgasms but it wasn't enough. She felt greedy and selfish. She wanted every inch, encouraging him to give her more to which he gladly obliged.

Thrusting himself into his waterbender, he held her waist in both hands, Ozai couldn't keep his eyes off the way her face contorted in pain and pleasure or the way her breasts bounced the harder he thrusted into her.

"I'm cumming!" Katara gasped as her eyes widened. La, she felt she was going to completely turn to liquid.

Ozai ran one of his hands up her stomach, past her breast and to her neck where he squeezed it. "Cum hard for me, waterbender!" He ordered her.

And she did. Only he didn't expect her to cum so hard that she squirted all over him causing him to lose his grip and cum as well. He hissed through his teeth as he continued thrusting into her.

"Gods, Ozai!" Katara panted as Ozai finally pulled out of her and fell over beside her. "What did you make me do?"

Laying on his back as he looked at her, Ozai could see her face was flushed and she looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"I'm still...you know." She said rolling over in her stomach and folding her arm under her head as she glanced at him bashfully. "_Needy_." Katara buried her face in her arms.

Rolling on his side, Ozai slapped her ass and grinned when she yelped.

"Give me a few minutes." He said kissing her cheek intensely before sitting up in bed.

Katara rolled over and pulled the sheets over her as he climbed out of bed. She watched him walk butt naked over to where they threw his robe last night and picked up it. She had to admit, she enjoyed the view. Ozai looked over his shoulder at her and smirked as she pulled the sheets to her face.

"Seems like you can't wait much longer." He said slipping on his robe and then fluffing his hair from under his collar. "How about you come bathe with me and I can sate that appetite of yours now."

Katara nodded her head as she smiled behind the sheets.

…..

When Ozai was dressed and fixing up his hair into a topknot, Katara came up beside him in the dress he just gifted her with and grinned as he saw she looked absolutely beautiful in it. The light soft blue kimono with cherry blossom embroidery and long tulip sleeves had hugged her waist perfectly. The bright red color of her obi sash brought out the undertone of her complexion. She had braided her hair into a fish tail and wore it over her shoulder.

Smiling up at him as she twirled, "I like it. It's comfortable and very pretty." She smoothed her hands down over the material of the dress and smiled wider.

"I had an entire wardrobe made for you." Ozai told her as he continued to marvel at her. "I told you I would wait for you till Arnook was either dead or got rid of you. I prepared to take you back as my wife, as my queen."

Katara suddenly looked back up at him as her smile slowly swept away, "Ozai...you said you would mov-"

Sighing as he moved his hands to clasp behind his back as he walked around her. "Ask your father, I tried but I can meet thousands, millions of women and none of them would be you. I know what I want and I can't settle for less. You were everything I wanted in a woman that I never thought I'd find and I didn't care how long I'd have to wait, I knew I'd have you back. I have all the time in the world."

Katara turned around to him, reaching her hand to his clasped ones behind his back. She laid her hand on top of his and he unclasped his hands to hold hers with one, pulling her around to stand in front of him, the waterbender sees he's smiling at her.

"I know you don't wish to go from one marriage back to another. If you need the time, I'd gladly wait." He told her.

Shaking her head, "I don't need time, Ozai, to think about being your wife but I'm not thrilled about being queen."

Moving his hand to cup her face, "You made an amazing Fire Lady."

Dropping her gaze, Katara sighed and thought about the memories from her time as Fire Lady. She remembered the constant fear for her life and needing to always be on her toes. It was the one thing about the North Pole she loved. No one was politically ambitious enough to step out of place. If anything, politics was a burdensome thing and no one cared about it. It was the one thing that gave her peace of mind there.

Ozai reassured her that things would not be the same as before. She had already proven herself and those they were loyal to him had followed him back here with the expectation that she would one day take her place at his side again. Besides, the world knew what she was and just as they knew of his power and feared him, they'd do the same with her.

Listening to him explain to her how he believed she had so much untapped power and how no one could get in their way again and stop them, Katara thought for a second he was referring to gods.

Pulling her closer to him as he took her by her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Be my queen, Katara." He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

Katara moved away from him, "Let's deal with Arnook first and then we can discuss the details of us."

Disappointed, Ozai sighed. "Fine but I'm going to pretend you said yes." He told her.

The waterbender laughed as she turned her back to him and started heading off. "Alright, well I need to get going before we get found out." She said with a quirky smile over her shoulder.

The Phoenix King watched as her fishtail braid swung side to side as the waterbender left his chambers. Sighing, Ozai decided it was no time like the present to get started on his plans.

…

"I was just about to send my servants for you." Ozai says as he looks up to see Hakoda entering his office, taking large strides as he came to his desk. But something about the urgency in his approach caught Ozai's attention and he was now concerned. "What is it?"

Hakoda sighed and shook his head, "Arnook is working with some former Fire Sage named Lao. He married Katara as a part of whatever plan or deal he made with this Lao person."

"WHAT?!" Ozai growled dangerously as he stood up abruptly.

Relaying the rest he heard, Hakoda told him that Hama had heard more and that he was sure Zhiar might have overheard something last night after retiring to his chambers. Ozai furiously told Hakoda to go get everyone.

As Hakoda left to do so, Ozai turned to the firepit to summon Zuko. They needed to deal with Lao and whatever he was plotting.

….

A little while later after taking some time to herself to get her thoughts in order, Katara is on the balcony of the city view court garden when she saw something in the sky. She squinted her eyes when she saw the object in the sky come swooping down towards her. It was a dragon. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she saw a person on the back of the dragon holding a baby in a satchel close to their chest.

The dragon came down and circled above her head as she gaze up at it in awe before it finally was able to land safely in the courtyard. Katara came running up to the dragon with a bright wide smile as she laughed happily.

"Zuko!" She shouted happily as she came to the dragon's face and placed her hand on its nose.

The dragon made a grumbling sound in its throat as she patted it as if to say hi.

Katara watched a woman slide off the side of Zuko's back with the baby in a satchel she held close to her and she looked so relieved to finally be on the ground.

"Your majesty, do you think it necessary to fly so fast with the child on board?" The servant asked, crouching to the ground to steady herself.

Zuko began to shrink from his massive size and then revert to his human form, laughing as he did. Once in his partial human state, still sporting some of his scales, claws, and fangs.

"Ryu seems to have liked the ride." Zuko said, seeing that his son was giggling.

Getting up, the servant looked to Katara and suddenly felt a little shy. She bowed her head in respect to the waterbender.

"Lady Katara, it is good to see you are well after all these years." The woman said.

Katara was still smiling as she approached the servant, "You know me?"

"I served you under Fire Lord Ozai's reign." The servant says, "You may not remember me but I was one of Madam Kimiko's ladies, Tomoe."

Smiling, "And you look after Ryu?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko has trusted me with being the caregiver of his heir." Tomoe remained bowing her head.

Zuko stepped forward to Katara, "She's of the few that know you are Ryu's mother. Only those loyal to the bloodline know."

"Zuko, I thought we agree-"

"My lady, we are deeply grateful that you have bore not only the children of former Fire Lord Ozai but the child of Fire Lord Zuko as well. There is no woman more suited than you." Tomoe stated.

Katara sighed and looked from the servant back to Zuko, "What brings you back so soon after leaving?"

Grinning, Zuko walked up to her and hugged his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Nustling his head to hers as he breathed in her scent and held her tighter.

"Is it wrong that I want to see my son's mother?" He asked her.

Chuckling while hugging him back, "Zuko, why are you here?" she wasn't falling for it.

Pulling apart, the Fire Lord looked her over and smiled warmly as he removed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Father asked me here. Says there might be trouble."

"Oh did he, now?" Katara seemed skeptical.

"It's true, my lady. Phoenix King Ozai abruptly interrupted his majesty's bonding time with Prince Ryu through the fire pit and demanded he come quickly." Tomoe spoke up.

Katara furrowed her brows at Zuko, asking him how long again was that. To her surprise it was about four hours ago and Zuko had left almost immediately afterward. He sure traveled fast as a dragon. Far faster than appa did.

"I'm guessing you two were discovered." Zuko said.

Scoffing, "Arnook has no solid proof but Ozai has a plan. Maybe that's what your father wants."

"So you're seriously going to leave Arnook?

"We'll see but I'll leave your father to talk more about it. I just wanna see my baby!" Katara said as she reached her arms out to the servant who was taking Ryu out of the satchel and handing him to her.

The Fire Lord watched as his son lit up upon his mother holding him, "I'll leave you to spend time with him while I go speak to father. Tomoe, stay with Katara and Ryu."

Tomoe bowed, "Yes, your majesty."

….

Ozai was surprised Zuko had made it here so quickly but he figured his son felt it had something to do with Katara and rushed here. If it weren't for the fact that Zuko's fondness of Katara worked in his favor, he would probably be offended.

"More power than any living being on this earth and you want my help." Zuko said as he sat in his father's office with his arms folded over his chest. "Not that I won't offer it, I'm just confused as to what you expect me to do."

Looking over at Hakoda, "Tell him what you told me."

The former Southern Chieftain explained to the Fire Lord what it was they had overheard. Arnook working with Lao and using Katara as a means to achieve whatever the ultimate goal was. Hama added that from the sound of things, Arnook had been working with Lao for some time. Possibly not long after Ozai's execution.

Zuko furrowed his brows as he looked wide eyes at them both, "That bastard! Now it makes sense why he so easily forgave her for running from him the first time!" He growled.

"Calm your loins, Zuko. No need to get emotional because you got conned out of your chances to hump Katara for the rest of eternity." Ozai said as he waved his hand around. "We need to think rationally and clearly. Because we have an opponent that has carefully thought this all out and we're only just now catching onto them."

Hama nodded, "Tell us, you were the only person close enough to Katara and the case of Lao. You know more than we do. Did anything stand out to you during the entire seven years Katara was with you?"

The Fire Lord sat there thinking it over. Was there anything that stood out to him? Honestly, he'd need some time to think it over. Possibly assess what all took place back then. All he remembered was that Katara was having a meltdown the entire time. She was miserable. She couldn't get a grip even when he could tell she desperately wanted to.

Sighing as he shook his head, Zuko could think of nothing that stood out too much to him. All he could relay to them was what he discovered not long after Katara left for the North Pole.

Ozai stroked his beard as he listened to his oldest son explain what took place with the Fujioka brothers. Yoshiro and Daikoku. Fire Nation supremacist that wanted to turn the Fire Nation people into inhumans in order to dominate the other nations.

"If they are supremacist, doesn't it go against what they want if they're making deals with the North Pole and targeting a waterbender?" Hakoda was a little confused here.

Shrugging, "Anyone that actually buys into that supremacy shit is a moron. Every group has its faults. And I doubt they'd go this far if this was truly their goal." Ozai seemed to suspect there was more to the story. "Lao arranged for Katara to be kidnapped and brought to me as my wife. The whole time he and other Fire Sage had put her up to the task of assassinating me. They played sides. Why? And why Katara? This isn't about Fire Nation supremacy, this is more and it has to do with inhumans because even Hama was tied in with him. As well as Shin."

"And Suzumi." Zuko recalled.

Feeling a little lost here, "The closest we're going to get to any of this is going to Katara. Surely, she might-"

"Absolutely not!" Ozai hissed at Hakoda. "You love your daughter, Hakoda?"

Furrowing his brows, "How dare you even ask that?! Of course I do!"

"Then leave her out of this!" Ozai warned.

Scoffing as he stood, "Why?! Her life's in jeopardy and you want to keep her in the dark!"

"Yes." Ozai said simply as he eyes Hakoda coldly, lacing his fingers into one another. "Katara's dealt with enough. We're the ones that were supposed to protect her and we've failed. This is our time to make things right. We leave Katara out of this. Give her what little peace of mind we can."

They all agree with this. Even Hakoda.

"And the children?" Hama asks.

Running his temple, "Kya and Zhiar are at the age their mother was when she joined the war effort and older than Zuko when he was banished. Though we are supposed to want better for our children, I don't want my children being the spoiled little brats they've become. They will contribute to the cause for the sake of our families. Time they grew up." Ozai says.

"Spoiled would be an understatement." Hama remarked.

Zuko seconded that with a humorless chuckle to which Ozai eyed them both and rolled his eyes.

"But I must ask one question." Hama raised her hand up as if to be called on. "Arnook said he chipped Katara yesterday with the Phoenix Bane so when you engage in...intercourse, you'd accidentally cause her harm due to a loss of control…is she harmed?"

Ozai glared at Hama as she played innocent with a curious look in her eye. This question caused both Zuko and Hakoda to look at Ozai strangely.

"It only works if they have intercourse, right? Well, dad and Katara haven't-"

Hama shut Zuko up with a pointed stare and Hakoda caught on to this.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Hakoda slammed his hand down on the Phoenix King's desk.

Hama laughed as Zuko side eyed his father and shook his head, "You couldn't wait to get her in bed, could you?"

In Ozai's defense Katara was the one that came onto him and was the more eager. But he wouldn't put her out there like that. He would just accept that they believed he seduced her and that Katara had not literally sat her nicely round ass on his face….not that he was complaining.

….

After having a word with both his son and daughter about the issues and problems they were all soon to face, Ozai had a private word with Zhiar as the boy had felt completely betrayed by Arnook.

Zhiar was sitting on the edge of his bed when his father came to sit down beside him.

"This whole time...he was lying to us...lying to me." Zhiar stared blankly at the floor. "He made me believe you meant me and mom harm. I believed him."

Scoffing, "You're gullible. You fall for anything if someone sounds convincing enough."

Ozai tells him what happened when he showed back up in the picture. Reminding his son how he bullied his sister for being a waterbender and calling his mother a stupid waterbender all because people at his academy were racist towards the Water Tribes. He fell for Arnook's bullshit the same way.

"I'm not going to convince you of shit. I leave you to figure out what you want to believe and not believe. Am I good or bad? Who the fuck knows? I don't. I do what I want and as I like and sometimes that makes me a bad person and other times it makes me good. But at least I know what the fuck is and isn't." Ozai said as he stood up and swept his hair off his shoulder before gazing down at his son with one last final sigh. "I don't know where you get this idea to follow the herd but maybe it's because you're trying to fit in when you're two things that shouldn't have mixed in a world that will only let you choose one side or the other. Perhaps, you should do like the rest of us and be neither."

The Phoenix King leaves his son to dwell on his words as he goes to see Katara.

The waterbender was literally cooing over her infant son as a Fire Nation servant and Zuko watched and conversated.

"Do you really think it is wise to keep a child from its mother?" Ozai asked as he entered the room.

Zuko looked up and scoffed as he held his hands behind his back, "No one asked you."

Katara stood with a smile as she walked up to Ozai while holding Ryu in her arms. "He's better off with Zuko than in the north, don't you agree?"

Gazing down at the waterbender and her big blue eyes, Ozai forced himself to look away, casting his gaze down at his grandson.

"Agreed." He said before absent-mindedly telling her that he would send her back north with a baby.

Everyone present stared wide eyed at Ozai as he didn't seem to have noticed what he had just said.

"I think Ryu needs to rest." Zuko said and went to take his son from Katara. As he did, he glanced at his father with disgust and brushed shoulders with him as he passed by. Tomoe quickly followed after the Fire Lord but not before bowing to the Phoenix King.

Alone, Katara raised her hand to Ozai's face. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Snapping out of his daze.

"You're talking nonsense." Katara pulled back her hand and tilted her head at him, "Sending me back North with a baby."

Ozai's eyes widened. "What?"

Laughing, "I thought surely you'd want me to stay here with one." She teased and turned around to walk back to where she had been sitting on the lounge chair.

Following her with his eyes, Ozai watched as she laid across it. "Don't tease me, waterbender. I might take you seriously."

"You're the one that mentioned it. Besides, I don't want anymore for a while. Three is a good number." She said.

"You still have less than me." He casually walked over to her and sat at the foot of the lounge chair, laying his hand on her thigh.

Eyeing him seductively as she bit her lip, Katara pulled his hand from her thigh up to her breast. Ozai smirked as he chuckled and moved his hand away from her breast.

"You should take a cold shower, Katara." He told her as he pulled away from her.

But Katara wasn't taking no as an answer and grabbed him from behind, pulling him back down onto the lounge chair with her. She maneuvered herself on top and Ozai pretty much gave in, letting her have her way with him.

"No more babies, Ozai." She told him as her lips hovered over his.

Already taken over with lust, "Okay, sure. No babies." He pulled her back to his lips.

….

The next few days, Katara couldn't get enough of Ozai. Literally jumped him every chance she got and lucky for her, he obliged her every time. On his desk and floor of his office. Against the pillars in the hallways. In a servant's closet. A bookcase in the library. In the bushes of the gardens. Once, they held their breaths underwater in the garden pond because she refused to wait till he could carry her off to her room. They went at it in her chambers, Ozai covered her mouth as Arnook stood outside her locked door begging her to speak to him. It was cruel but Ozai wasn't above fucking a man's wife just on the other side of a door. If anything, it only turned him on more and from how wet Katara would get, he could tell she was just as turned on by it.

Eventually, their many frequent escapades became a problem as Ozai felt she was draining the life out of him. Not that that wasn't the way he had always dreamed of dying because what man didn't want to die with a woman mounted on his cock? But he couldn't actually die and Katara was getting aggressive.

The waterbender literally strangled him with her sash while riding him in his office earlier today and accidentally killed him. She had the nerve to laugh. Fortunately, he thought it was very funny. So funny that he bent her over the desk and took her anally. Her nails clawed the wood of his desk as she soaked it with her drool.

Afterwards, Ozai confronted her about her sexual frustrations. She tried to deny it, saying it was him but Ozai knew that was utter bullshit. At no point, LITERALLY, no point did he seek her out. It was Katara that had initiated every last one of their rendezvouses.

"Well, maybe I just want to spend time with you." She told him over her shoulder as she didn't bother looking at him. A little offended that he would use terms like attack him, jump him, throw herself on him, and seduce. Sure...it was true but...he made her sound like an animal in heat.

Fixing his disheveled hair, "There's something I need to tell you. Something I was going to hide from you." He said so casually.

Katara raised her brow and then furrowed them, "Hide what from me?"

Looking up at her, "Do you remember what I told you when you found I was alive?"

Nodding her head.

"And you remember about the attack that happened shortly after you showed up here was started by that same person I had mentioned?"

"Yes, but-"

"Arnook has been working with him. I believe he's been working with him since he first approached you with the proposition of marriage." Ozai informed her that it looked like things were going to get ugly but he had a plan for that. All he asked of her was to trust him from this point forward.

"I will try."

"I mean it, Katara. My plan will make me look like the enemy and I will not be able to tell you much else. You'll have to trust me."

Katara sighed as she climbed in his lap and rested her head against him, asking him what he could tell her.

Holding the waterbender in his lap, Ozai purred as he nipped at her neck causing her to giggle.

"Let's get away from this place and everyone for a few days." He told her.

Cupping his face as she rested her forehead to his, "How are we going to pull that off?"

…

A/N:

So Arnook is tied in with our main villain and it's not looking good here. Ozai has a plan...I wonder what it is?


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:

Sorry, I'm not as quick about updates like I was before with my first story. Lol but I do plan to keep this story on the roll as well as the other two stories separate from this storyline.

So enjoy!

Chapter 33:

Zuko walked into his father's office with Ryu, hoping to find Katara there with him but instead found Hama holding a block of ice to his father's groin. He raised his brow and shut the door behind him. As much as he wanted to ask, he was afraid to know.

"Have you seen Katara?" Zuko asked simply.

Just hearing her name, Ozai winced before a cry escaped him and Hama had to apply more pressure. She scolded Ozai telling him he was a dumbass.

Now, Zuko wanted to know what happened. Hama glanced at him in annoyance when he asked.

"Your stupid ass father here had the audacity to ask Katara if she would wear nipple piercings." Hama said as she tried to help with the swelling.

Raising a brow, "Okay but what does that have to do with Katara obviously having attacked him?"

Hama glanced back at Zuko, "Piercings to the nipples is a Southern Water Tribe tradition for many that choose to remain unmarried and play as the village swinger."

Okay. That made sense. He could see Katara getting angry at something like that.

"Even worse, he explained how he had learned about the piercing through Hakoda pairing him with a girl that wasn't even technically of age yet." Hama scoffed. "Now, she's off to stomp her father in his privates too."

Gasping as he couldn't take the pain anymore, Ozai buried his face into his arms on his desk, hissing through his teeth. "Ah! Fuck! Just do your water magic thing!"

Sighing, Zuko shook his head and called his father a massive idiot. What the hell was wrong with him? He finally got Katara back and he admits to that sort of shit? Total complete dumb ass.

"There's just some shit you don't tell Katara and that's definitely one of them." Zuko shook his head in pity as he held his son, bouncing him in his arms in front of his father's desk.

Ozai glared at Zuko and told him if he said another word he was going to send her to him. The Fire Lord shrugged and said he was the only person that was willing to fight Katara back. Claiming he had bigger balls than him.

"I'm sure she'd loved to hear how you jerked off on her underwear you stole during the summit." Ozai threatened.

Hama looked at Zuko with disgust, "What?! I thought you hated her then."

"Focus on what you're doing, Hama!" Ozai yelled when she accidentally put too much pressure on his groin.

"I'll tell her myself." Zuko shrugged. "Plus, I don't think she will care. At least I didn't fuck an underage tribes girl."

"Fuck you, Zuko."

Indifferently turning around, Zuko told his dad that he was going to simply go find Katara himself since he was no help.

As the Fire Lord left out of his father's office, Tomoe followed behind him, informing him that she heard the guards had sent a physician to her father just now and Katara was likely to be near. Zuko sighed and shook his head. _Why is she so violent?_

Finding the place where the guards had gone to pick Hakoda off the guard, Zuko found Katara standing by with a scowl on her face as she looked to her father. He carefully approached her with their son in his arms, hoping she would see the baby and not turn on him.

Luckily, it worked and her eyes lit up when she saw the baby. Zuko smiled at her as he handed her the baby.

"Ryu has been cooing all morning. Almost sounds like a song." Zuko said as he watched her hold the baby close to her chest and kiss his forehead.

Beaming down at her little baby, "He just missed his mommy." She poked his nose and Ryu did his baby gurgles as he reached for her finger.

Zuko dismissed Tomoe telling her she could have the day to herself. She bowed and thanked him. Turning his attention back to the mother of his son.

"I went looking for you in my dad's office and-"

Glancing up at Zuko, "Did you know anything about the underage girl your father decided to put his dick in?"

Shaking his head quickly in response, Zuko backed away. "I think I know who the girl was but I swear I didn't know he was involved with her. She was always introduced as his friend even though Kya says that father tricked her into believing he was going to marry her."

"WHAT?!" Katara stared wide eyed at him.

_Oh shit!_

…..

Katara and his father became a spectacle. Every servant that walked by had paused in the hallway when they saw the Phoenix King being driven to his knees with a crazed woman on his back, hitting him with her shoe calling him every name in the book. Zuko wasn't about to dare step in and neither was Hama. The twins watched in amusement at their father being overpowered by their mother. The guards were a little afraid to step in and the generals and officials that had followed his father to the Earth Kingdom remembered the Agni Kai match and wasn't about to get involved.

The waterbender's husband and brother showed up on the scene. Separately. Both gaping at the sight. Arnook especially was confused by this. He thought Ozai and Katara were having an affair. If that was so, why was she beating him?

Putting him in a headlock, Katara tried dragging Ozai back to his office as he tried to resist. It was astonishing to them all to see someone so small drag a grown man that was at least three times her size. When she got him in the office, she slammed the door behind them and screamed Ozai's head off about being a pedophile for sleeping with an underage girl. They hear the Phoenix King try to justify that the girl was close to her 18th birthday by just a few days and Katara loses it again.

"You couldn't wait a few days!" Katara screamed.

A loud crash took place and everyone flinched.

"Katara, it's not that big of a deal! She came willingly!"

"So if Kya willingly asked some dusty old man to have sex with her then its okay?!"

"Fuck no!"

"EXACTLY! YOU FUCKING MORON!"

A few more things got tossed around and Katara was screaming and yelling while Ozai was yelling back to get her to calm down.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" She shouted.

"Leaving where?!"

"None of your damn business! I fucking hate you and all the shit you've done! Fuck you and eat a dick!"

"Katara! Wait!"

It was silent and they all waited to hear what would happen next but shortly after, the doors opened and the Phoenix King had a cloth held to his bleeding forehead as he looked around at all of them and finally his gaze fell on Zuko. He scowled.

"Get in here! We need to talk!"

When the Fire Lord expression became Indifferent and he shrugged before walking into his father's office, Ozai told everyone to get lost and they quickly did.

Shutting the door, Ozai sighed and looked at Zuko, tossing the bloody cloth away.

"I need you to hold down the fort for me." Ozai told him.

Zuko raised a brow, "Excuse me, what?" He eyed his father who went to his desk and pulled out what looked like a packed bag.

"I'm leaving for a few days."

"To go after Katara?"

His dad chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I need to bring her back."

"Okay," Zuko nodded. "So...was this all a ploy so you too could get away for a few days because that pre-planned bag definitely confirms my suspicions."

Ozai chuckled and went behind his office divider to begin undressing, "When did you suspect us?"

"For one, Katara had nipple piercings when we traveled." Zuko explained his first few encounters with Katara, he had noticed them and he had to admit, he was fascinated by her straight away. "So I assume Hama's also in on this. Second, you heal from regeneration so you must be purposely slowing it down to look like she really hurt you. And lastly, I figured you all put on a show for Arnook so he would believe Katara truly was angry with you to avoid further suspicions. Also, Katara's strong but not strong enough to pull you when resisting."

Rolling his eyes as he changed into commoner clothes that Katara had snuck out to buy a few days ago. He really did hate how much of a keen eye Zuko had developed. No thanks to Iroh.

Sweeping his hair back and tying it up high into a bun, Ozai told Zuko it would only be a few days and that if he could manage that without any casualties then he would do him a favor. Zuko couldn't argue much with that and plus, he kind of wanted to toy with Arnook.

"Where to?" Zuko asked.

"None of your business." Ozai scoffed. "Just make it seem like I went after Katara and keep selling the story that we hate each other. Okay? Do that and get Arnook off our backs and I'll do you three favors."

Zuko snickered and nodded, "Okay, well you two have fun."

"Will do."

Ozai shape-shifted into his black flame state and took the shape of a bird, soaring from his office window into the midday sky.

…..

Zuko gathered everyone in the lounge to address 'what' took place with his father and Katara. Feeding all of them the lie. Only Hama knew better. They all seemed to buy this as his father and Katara's performance was spot on but none of them seemed worried except for Anrook.

When everyone left the room, Arnook stayed behind to confront Zuko on what was all really going on. The Fire Lord tells the Northern Chieftain some made up story about how Katara had truly wanted to just befriend his father for the sake of the twin but his father had tried pushing for more and she had been at odds with him despite trying to be respectful.

"She had her final straw when he told her he would make her his again." Zuko sighed and shrugged to make it more believable. "I told Katara to go to you about it but she wanted to deal with it herself. She's a fighter and she likes to fight her own battles. Literally."

Arnook's brows furrowed, " All this time I thought she was having an affair with him but she was just trying to keep the peace." Shaking his head. "I accused her of being unfaithful. I even got physical with her. Tui and La, I'm such a jealous idiot."

_Great. Something we can all agree on._ Zuko told him that his father went after her to hopefully get her to come back. But with the stress she was getting from his father and Arnook, it was likely that she just wanted to be alone and would not come back willingly.

As the Northern Chieftain sulked and went on about his business, Hama resurfaced with a grin.

Wrapping her arms around Zuko's waist, "So Ozai left you in charge, I bet."

"Yes and since he's gone, I'm going to do what I always wanted to do." Zuko said with a twisted grin on his face.

Running her hand up to his chest, "And that would be?"

Zuko leaned down to whispered in her ear and she looked at him seductively before slipping from around his waist, taking his hand.

"Then allow me to lead the way, your majesty."

…

When Ozai finally showed up at airship dock, he found Katara had been waiting by the entrance with her bag strapped to her shoulder and her hood over her head. She perked up as she saw him and he could see her smiling from under her hood.

"Everyone buy it?" Katara asked as she ran up to him.

Chuckling as the waterbender took his arm pulling him along, "Everyone except Zuko."

Hugging his arm to her as they headed in, Katara figured Zuko would catch on. "Well, I mean it wasn't totally an act. I really am disgusted that you did that to the poor girl. Not to mention she was not of age."

Ozai felt her nails dig into his arm. "Oh, I know."

"So...where are you taking me?" She asked as they reached their cabin.

"I'll tell you once we get there." He says as he removes her hood from her head and cups the sides of her face as he moves to press his lips to hers.

Pulling away from him, Katara rubbed her cheek against his hand. "Umm...I sort of just started my cycle today, so that ruins things a bit."

Groaning as he rested his forehead against hers, "At least you're not pregnant." Ozai tried looking on the bright side.

Nodding.

"Would it be okay if I said I didn't care about your cycle?"

Ozai spent the rest of the night with a red hand print on his face, sleeping on the floor. Apparently, it was not okay that he still wanted her despite her female afflictions. She could have just said so. She didn't have to slap him and then make him sleep on the floor.

It was a days travel from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation on the airship. Katara would have to say she was surprised. She spent the early morning getting herself ready for the landing while Ozai remained asleep in bed. He managed to convince her in the middle of the night to let him sleep beside her. If it weren't for the fact that he rubbed her stomach with his very warm hands to help reduce the pain, he'd have slept on the floor the whole night.

Having finished bathing for the day, Katara wore a towel as she dried her hair, getting ready to style it for the day when Ozai finally woke up. He entered the bathroom stretching with his hair completely a mess on top of his head. She tried not to laugh as he scratched his bare abdomen.

"I don't remember you waking up in such an undignified fashion." Katara teased as she ran the towel over her hair. "You were so perfect. At literally everything. Even sleeping but now…*laughs with amusement* you're-"

"A mess." He answered for her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

Shaking her head as she reached up to the side of his face and caressed his jaw while staring at them in the mirror. She smiled warmly with a soft gaze. "You're normal now."

Snorting as he removed himself from her and went to the shower to run the water. "You call is normal. I call it not giving a fuck."

Rolling her eyes, Katara combed her hair and started braiding it into a fishtail but had to undo it because Ozai somehow sensed she would do it and told her not to. Her eyes rolled some more and this time, she pulled it into a high ponytail. Plain and simple.

When Ozai finally finished his shower, he saw that Katara had gotten herself dressed up in her Fire Nation attire. A peach crop top, baggy pink pants with a peach skirt over them and sandals. Her hair was tied up the way he liked it. And no makeup. He preferred her with no makeup. Made her look like the woman he feel in love with and not one of those noble bitches he used to fuck for fun.

In just his towel, Ozai walked up to the waterbender as she sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window. He toyed with her ponytail and smirked when her sapphire eyes glanced up at him.

"You're taking your sweet time today, your majesty." She remarked with humor.

In a delightful mood, Ozai replied that he was a lot less punctual and a lot less caring when he got the chance to relax. This was a vacation for him. A long awaited one. Katara asked him why had never taken her on a vacation before.

"The timing of our marriage couldn't have been worse. There was war everywhere and we both only wanted to kill each other until we only wanted to fuck and kill each other." He explained, finding what he would be wearing for the day.

Standing up to assist him, Katara told him that she never wanted to kill him, even when it was supposed to be her mission when she married him. Telling him all about what Lao, Kimiko, and the other fire sages that worked for the White Lotus told her.

"I hated you and your people since I was old enough to comprehend. And then my mother was killed by a Fire Nation soldier, I wished divine punishment on all of you. You told me once that you didn't really care about my people enough to hate them, well I can't say the same. I knew when I joined Aang, I was going to make you all pay for what you had done to me and everyone in the world." She said as she helped button up his shirt. "But I stepped foot in the Fire Nation two years before you kidnapped me and I realized you all weren't monsters. I told myself that this wasn't a race thing. I had already seen plenty of people who weren't Fire Nation that were evil as hell to know not all of us were good. Zuko helped make that more clear to me."

The waterbender stepped away to get a better look at him and her lips curled into that beautiful smile he couldn't ever get enough of. "That's why even though you had me kidnapped and threatened to destroy the very last of my world, I knew I wasn't going to kill you when they told me to did. I promised Kimiko I'd find a way to save you even though I still hated you in my heart. You didn't deserve to die. You were just a product of arrogant racists who thought my people and people different from you were beneath them. It would be worth more to teach you rather than kill you, don't you think? Sometimes you get more out of mercy than you do out of revenge."

Ozai was taken aback by her as she climbed onto the bed to reach over and kiss his cheek.

"So no, Ozai, I didn't want to kill you." She said as she placed both her hands on his face. "Maybe slap the shit out of you or kick you in the groin but not kill you."

Kissing him one more time before hopping down of the bed and going to her bags, telling him to come on as she dashed out of the room gleefully.

The Phoenix King grabbed his belongings and threw his satchel over his shoulder as he followed behind her.

…..

Seeing that they were in the capital, Katara held Ozai's hand as he navigated them through the crowd. It was awfully busy today and it seemed no one noticed them which was good news to them.

When they finally got to their destination, Ozai spoke with the stablehand to purchase a kimono rhino. Of course, Katara told him she wanted her own and he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he agreed and purchased her one of her own.

Mounted on his, Ozai looked over to see Katara struggling to climb on hers and he got off to go help her.

"No! I can do it myself!" She told him.

Ozai grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up onto the rhino, "You can do it yourself another time, Waterbender. We've got places to be and your short ass is taking up time."

Glaring at him as he got back on his mount and then took off down the less busy streets towards the outskirts. Katara fixed herself up and followed behind him, catching up to his side as they rode.

"So where are we going?" She asked him with a sharp glance to the side.

Focused on the road ahead, "Take a guest."

Well, she could tell they weren't staying in the capital and they flew over emerald Island, so she had absolutely no clue. None what so ever.

"I wouldn't know, Ozai. I didn't exactly travel with you much around the Fire Nation so I don't have the faintest clue." She told him.

Ozai told her to stop being annoying and keep riding as they were almost there. Katara scoffed and pulled over, folding her arms as she was not going anywhere. Ozai wasn't having it and turned around to snatch her off her mount, forcing her down in front of him as he took the reins of her rhino and tied it to the back of his.

Katara glared up at him as she looked over her shoulder. He forced her head to turn and face forward. She pouted and went back to folding her arms as she scoffed.

"Don't expect me to do you any favors tonight. You can use your hand." She retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Ozai didn't say anything. He knew sometimes the waterbender just wanted to find a reason to argue and fight. It was nothing serious and she would get over it as soon as they got to their destination.

As promised, the destination was just up ahead and a small but beautiful village. The spring weather had the cherry blossom in full bloom and there were spider-lilies sprouting up all through this especially green valley. It was the most green and floral part of the Fire Nation she had ever seen. Katara was absolutely mesmerized.

Seeing the look on the waterbender's face from this angle, Ozai grinned. "I grew up here."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him with surprise.

"I don't know if all your memory is back completely but I told you once that my father exiled me from the palace as a toddler after my mother passed. This is where he sent me, where Hama raised me."

Katara's eyes widened as she looked all around.

"I brought you here in the middle of the night when I had returned from my status of being dead. Up ahead, is a manor I had built while we were married. I figured the war would end soon, preferably in my favor, and I knew you wanted to raise the children away from the palace."

Katara remembered that night. It was nearly winter then and she couldn't see too well. But this was incredibly beautiful. La, she really liked it here already.

As they road through the village, seeing the village people smile and wave as they went about their day. Reaching the top of the hill where the manor rested, Katara saw the manor was being occupied by guards and servants already present.

The guards guarding the gates opened them as Ozai signaled to them. Entering the courtyard entrance, Ozai climbed down off his mount and pulled Katara down with him. On his feet, he handed the reins to the servants to deal with the rhinos.

Taking her hand, Ozai walked up to the entrance to the manor and they were both greeted by a servant dressed slightly different.

"Your majesty." The woman bowed her head. "We have everything prepared as requested."

Katara glanced up at Ozai as if to ask what he had prepared. He said nothing and just grinned as he took her hand and followed the servant as she led the way.

Entering the manor, Katara's eyes explored all the decorations and colors and the usual expensive things. It was lavish but homey and she liked it. A very traditional scenery with multiple gardens. Panel doors that slid. Servants tending to the domain of the place. Yeah, she liked it a lot here.

Reaching a large area of the manor that had to be reached by a bridge of a small moat that cut through the garden, Ozai told her that this was where their chambers were and they were completely isolated from the rest of the manor. She giggled and hugged his arm to her.

Reaching the inside of their chambers, the couple was left alone to themselves. Katara let go of Ozai's arm and pulled back the translucent drapes that hung in the doorway of what looked to be their bedroom.

"Oh my La, it's beautiful!" Katara shrieked as she saw the flowers everywhere and the bright warm colors. She threw herself onto the big round bed and curled up into the soft silk pillows, wiggling against the sheets.

Setting his satchel down, Ozai walked over to the patio of their bedroom and pulled back the curtains to reveal the surprise he had prepared.

"You haven't even seen the best part." He told her and saw her head pop up.

Hugging the pillow to her chest, Katara walked up beside him and dropped the pillow. "Is that a hot spring?!" Her eyes lit up.

Ozai nodded.

Katara gleefully shrieked and jumped in his arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Fucking la, I love you, you crazy handsome man! Mwah!"

The Phoenix King watched her remove her clothes in seconds. Seconds. And jump straight into the hot spring. Splashing him in his face.

"I'm not crazy." He said folding his arms.

Flipping her hair back as she resurfaced and looked over her bare shoulders, "Oh, so are you a goodie goodie now?"

"Yes." He replied with a humored smirk.

Seductively pulling her wet hair of her shoulder to ring the water out, Katara fluttered her eyes flirtatiously at him. "Well that's unfortunate. I'm sure you're too good to want join me."

Raising a brow, "I'm not sleeping on the floor again, Katara. You have fun swimming around by yourself. I have a few things to tend to first."

Pouting, Katara scoffed as she went back to enjoying the spring by herself. _Jerk._

….

Kya walked by the training grounds and saw her brother and uncle. She decided to stand by and watch, figured she hadn't seen what Zhiar was like when it came to his training. It was to her understanding that he trained as a firebender and in weaponry in the North Pole. He was pretty good. The comment her father would make.

"Coming to train with us, Kya?" Her grandfather asked her.

Shaking her head, "I only train with father." She said, hugging to her chest.

Overhearing this, Zhiar scoffed and walked over to where his twin sister was. He towered over her. She was short and petite like their mother. Gold eyes that slanted like their father. Their mother's brown complexion, only slightly lighter. Her hair was wavy and curled like their mother. Dark like their father's. She definitely had the family look that their father passed down to all of them. Even worse, she had his stare. He honestly didn't know why but he really didn't like his sister. She was weird and awkward. She pretended to be emotionless because truth was she sucked at making friends. Which was why she had a dumb toy as a friend.

Looking up at her taller brother, Kya wanted nothing more to do than to slap the shit out of her older twin brother. He towered over her like he was somehow better than her. Zhiar always thought himself better than her. Back at the academy. He and the other children called her names because she was a waterbender and had the Water Tribe look. Even though they had the same father and she had been born on Fire Nation soil, they treated her like she was inferior. It made her more angry than anything. Even worse, he goes to the North Pole and looked down on again for being raised by the man he used to take pride in claiming as his father. Kya promised herself that in time she would break Zhiar. Twin or not, he had treated her, always, as inferior and she would have no more.

"You train with father because he let's you win." Zhiar smugly.

Unfazed, "I train with dad because I can't kill him." She corrected him as she turned to leave. "And if you want to start finally being a part of this family, you need to get a lot stronger than that. Resorting to sneaky tricks against the unsuspecting is not going to save your ass when we go against Lao and his people. And our older sister, Azula, is with him. You will surely meet your end if you don't strengthen up."

Growling as he clenched his teeth and his fists, Zhiar glared at her. "Don't think you're all tough because your dad's favorite."

Glancing up at him from the corner of her eyes, "Dad's favorite? You've got it wrong, Zhiar. All this time your stupid ass didn't comprehend that all along you were the one father favored. You were meant to be his heir. Your name is even written in records in the Fire Nation to have been father's heir. You dumb sellout boy of a treacherous Northern Chieftain, you've moronically stood at the side of a man that means us all harm. You shouldn't have the luxury of being father's favorite nor should I be allowing you the privilege to speak to me. You are beneath me and your only strengths lie in your ability to not die. But what fun is that when I can wipe the floor with you? A life of eternity of being my floor cushion."

Hakoda was astonished by how cruel his beautiful granddaughter could be with her words. Sure, he had rarely seen her smile...if he had ever seen her smile. _Must take after her father._ But Hakoda could say he's at least seen Ozai smile a handful of times.

Zhiar grabbed Kya's shoulder to stop her from leaving, "You talk big for someone so tiny."

Kya eyed his hand on her shoulder, "Zhiar, ask yourself why I don't go out of my way to speak to you."

"What's the supposed to mean?" He squeezed her shoulder.

Taking his finger, Kya snapped the bone in it and split it all the way up his arm and to his shoulder. Zhiar screamed in agonizing cry of pain as he fell on his knees. Hakoda quickly grabbed her and yanked her away as Sokka ran over to help.

"You bitch!" Zhiar screamed.

"Hey, don't talk to your sister that way!" Hakoda reprimanded as he held Kya back.

Sokka took a look at Zhiar's arm as the young teen continued crying over his completely dismantled arm. "Dad, this looks bad."

Hakoda looked to Kya, "Sweetheart, I get he was teasing you but y-"

"I'm sick of it! Just because I'm a waterbender, I'll never be good enough!" Kya's eyes were flooding with tears. "But guess what?!" Tears of rage. "I'm not just some waterbender!"

Zuko and Hama were just getting back from having some wild crazy sex in his father's bedroom and were about to do it again in his office when they stopped at the sound of screaming.

Racing to the scene, Zuko's mouth fell up as he watched guards race in front of him to the ordeal. Even Hama reacted to the scene with urgency.

The Fire Lord watched as Katara's father ran up to him with horror on his face.

"Tell me! Was Kya always able to firebend?!" Hakoda shook him.

Shaking his head, "I- I I didn't know."

Oh, it was just like his father to leave him in charge of what was going to be a shit show. _Bastard!_ Didn't even tell him that Kya was a duel bender. _Agni, I'm going to kill him!_

"Fire Lord Zuko, the palace is catching fire!"

"Where are my siblings?!" Zuko demanded.

The guards all looked up at the rooftop of one of the palace buildings and saw Zhiar trying to fend off against Kya. She was on fire. Literally on fire. White flames enveloped her body as she made attacks to her twin brother without using basic bending moves. Zuko really hadn't a clue how to deal with this.

"Hama come with me to the rooftop. I need you to put Kya down for me."

The water siren nodded.

_If I make it out of this night in one piece, I swear I'm going to find a way and kill that son of a bitch! How do you just hide that your daughter is a fucking duel bender?!_

Zhiar tried keeping Kya off of him but with her attacking two different elements without the use of her limbs and very little movement, he couldn't read her next attack.

"I'm going to kill you. If you stop fighting then I will make it quick but of course, you want to make things more difficult." Kya's voice sounded very strange. As if it were someone else speaking through her.

"Kya!" Zuko called to her as he had gotten onto the roof with Hama.

The girl turned around and looked to her older brother, "Stay out of this, Zuko. This has nothing to do with you."

Hearing that shift in her voice and seeing the red glowing eyes, Zuko backed up. "What th-"

"Out of the way, Zuko." Hama shoved him. "We're putting the girl down."

…

Getting out of the spring, Katara walked out wet and naked into the bedroom, completely disregarded that there were male servants and her lover staring at her as she walked in the bathroom. Ozai ordered the female servants to take the clothes he had set aside for her into the bathroom and get her prepared for the evening.

"Your majesty, is that by chance the former Fire Lady?" One of his servants asked him.

Ozai nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, sire. But I would like to inform you that her ladyship did enjoy the festival fireworks every spring in wake of the war ending." The servant had remembered being assigned to serve Lady Katara by Fire Lord Zuko. He remembered her to be very kind towards him and the other servants despite being widely disliked.

Thanking the servant for this information, Ozai dismissed them all, giving just two the orders to have a carriage prepared for them so that they may go into the village for the festival.

When Katara and the servants exited the bathroom, Ozai dismissed the servants as he walked up to Katara.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight, your majesty?" She asked him as she flirtatiously placed her hand on his chest and moved around him, letting her fingertips glide around his middle as she circled.

Figuring that she was teasing him, Ozai took her hand and pulled her from around him, until she was in front of him. He then slapped his hand down on her forehead and pushed her into the wall.

"Keep toying with me, waterbender, and I will make you beg me to fuck you. Got it?" He grinned devilishly.

Katara nodded her head as his hand moved from her forehead. "The offer was on the table in the hot springs but I assume you weren't serious."

"We were going to go take part in the festival."

Gazing at him with excitement, "Our first date! Perfect! Let's go!"

"But I'm thinking that's going to have to wait now." He told her as he looked her over. "Clothes off, waterbender."

A few minutes later, Katara was comfortably sitting in the carriage laying against Ozai's arm as he held the side of his face. He was gazing down at her with frustration.

"You're abusive." He commented.

Squeezing him tight, "Keep talking and I'll kick you out of the room tonight."

This is what he got for trying to take her away on a romantic getaway. He tries to do something nice. Something right and he never got the results he wanted. Maybe he should just be an asshole like everyone so kindly likes to tell him he is. Perhaps that will work better for him.

Having the carriage pull over as they reached the village, Katara excitedly exited the carriage and scurried off into the festive streets. Ozai climbed out and sighed as he treaded behind her, feeling a little unenthused. He figured she knew how to have fun by herself. She always seemed to be delightful and filled with glee when he stayed out of her way. And quite frankly, he liked to just watch her sometimes. She seemed to enjoy the things in life he couldn't bring himself to enjoy. She lit up at the things that he shied away from. She was everything he wasn't and experienced life in ways he couldn't. Watching her have her fun and fulfillment was something, that was his way of getting out of life what she seemed to get when she did the things that made her happy.

Jumping up and down flailing her hands around in front of her, Katara told Ozai to come quickly. He took his time coming over. He wanted to make her wait as he liked to see her become impatient.

"Ozai! Please! Buy me it!" Katara bounced up and down.

Holding his hands in the sleeves of his arms, Ozai saw the sparklers and raised his brow. "How old are you again?"

Pulling on his sleeve, "Please! Ozai! I want one!" She begged.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Katara whined. "You stole my youth!"

Rolling his eyes and muttered under his breath about her having forever to be young while he had to literally spend it as a middle age man. Buying her the damn sparklers, the vendor asked if they were married.

Playing with the sparklers, Katara chuckled. "Divorced." She said.

"The marriage was nullified. No, divorce is not the same." Ozai corrected her.

Shrugging, "He's my ex. I'm actually remarried. He's making it up to me for marrying me when I was young."

The vendor eyed them strangely as Ozai pulled Katara away. She laughed as she waved her sparkler around, teasingly waving one in his face. He let her have her fun as she was at least enjoying herself.

The Phoenix King let the waterbender drag him to different stalls. Trying the different games that she was terrible at but passed off as the vendor pulling a scam. Though, he was able to prove to her that it was just her poor skills that caused her not to win. And then it was his turn to tease her. Calling her aim worse than her terrible attitude. To which she was offended by and jabbed him in a pressure point on his side, causing him to go weak on his left side.

Katara made him sit on a bench and took his coin purse, frolicking off to another booth. Then coming back with some dessert looking thing.

Sitting beside him, "Taste it. It's sweet. You like sweets."

Ozai eyed her. "You jab me to get my coins and buy that just so I can taste it."

"Well...not exactly but you were being a jerk, so it's come to this. Now, taste it so we can finish the night on a good note." Katara said with a twisted smirk while holding out a spoon of the dessert to his lips.

Reluctantly, Ozai opened his mouth for her to feed him and she cooed, talking to him as if he were a baby. In his response, he grabbed the dessert with his bare hands and shoved it in her mouth.

"Taste good, right?" He grinned sadistically as he watched her look utterly shocked.

"You asshole! It's all over my face and clothes!" Katara yelled before she wiped the sweets off her face and smeared it on the side of his face.

Ozai tried fending her off as she laughed and took what was left of the dessert and tried to rub it in his face like he had done with her. The two of them laughed at each other as they wrestled to make the other more dirty. Eventually, people looked at them like they were being silly and while some thought it was amusing to watch, some had other opinions.

…..

It had only got worse that night in Omashu. Kya had set Hama on fire and kicked her off the rooftop. She then impaled Zhiar with an ice spear in his heart to immobilize him. Zuko had shaped-shifted into a dragon, hoping to subdue her but Kya struck him down with lightning and he collapsed on one of the buildings.

When she went to finish off Zhiar, Kya swept his head off his body and kicked his body off the rooftop. His body fell in front of a group of servants that ran away screaming.

Gazing down at her brother's corpse, the young siren saw her grandfather and uncle look in horror at the sight of Zhiar. She decided to spare them from having to see him like that and set his body ablaze. The two of them jumped back and looked up at her as she swiftly got down from the rooftop and picked up where she had dropped him.

"Kya-"

"I don't belong here anymore." She said as her glowing red eyes turned back to normal. "I need to go."

Hakoda reached for her and she lifted a wall of white flames to stop him.

"Don't. I'll be fine on my own."

….

"My hair is going to be sticky in the morning." Katara whimpered as she and Ozai had went to the shallow stream that cut through the town.

Splashing his face, "You started it, waterbender." Ozai laughed as he shoved her into the river water.

Katara yelped and fell on her elbows into the shallow water, glaring at up at Ozai, who thought this was hilarious. She stared at him with narrow eyes as she bent the water of the stream into his face, knocking him down hard. It was her that laughed next as she got up and waterbended the water from her hair and clothes.

When they eventually were dried, Katara took Ozai's hand as she saw the fireworks begin, pulling him towards where the light show was at its best view. She paused amongst the crowd of people that all looked up at the night sky.

Once again, Ozai watched the waterbender because he liked to watch her enjoy the things he couldn't. He had to say. Out of all the nights he had with her, this was by far his favorite. Nothing beat seeing the lights from the fireworks gleam on her face and shore in her blue eyes. Or the feeling of her clinging to his arm as if she couldn't bring herself to let go.

When the firework show was over, the two of them yawned, heading back towards the manor. They walked through the town's streets, taking their time as Katara told him about how she really wished he hadn't wasted that dessert because it was really delicious.

"Agreed. It did go to waste, didn't it?" He wasn't too happy about it. But he figured he would find the vendor in the morning and have them remake that dessert for them. He'll treat her to it tomorrow night.

"Ozai?"

The two froze as they heard the voice. No one was supposed to recognize them or know they were here together.

"Ozai, I know it's you. You're the only man that damn tall in this part of the world." A woman said.

Pushing the waterbender behind him as they turned around, Ozai looks to see who it was speaking to him, he tensed up when he saw the woman.

"Ursa?!" He was shocked.

"Ursa?" Katara repeated as she peaked around him and saw a rather tall woman in front of them.

Chuckling as she looked Ozai over and noticed a woman behind him, eyeing her. "You look different. Less scary. More like the socially awkward man you are. What's changed you? That water girl I heard you married a few years back?"

"None of your business, Ursa. What the hell are you doing here?!" He seethe.

Ursa sighed as she looked around and then looked back to him, "I'm here for the festival. Just like you and your little friend you're trying to hide from me."

Ozai balled his fists. Katara placed her hand on his fist and stepped around him to take over from here.

"Hi, I'm Katara. Ex-wife." She held her hand out.

Grinning as she shook the younger woman's hand, "Ursa, other ex-wife. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Katara replied as she tried to get a feel for her. She never thought she'd get to meet the woman. But Ozai and Zuko had two very different descriptions of her and she was trying to figure out which was true or if either was accurate.

Ursa seemed to pick this up and grinned, "How about we catch up, Ozai? I'd love to know how you became Phoenix King and get to know my fellow sister ex-wife."

"Sorry, but we're on a dat-"

"We'd love to!" Katara quickly interjected.

Ozai scolded her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "We're heading back." He bit out.

"But, Ozai-"

"I said we're going back!" He raised his voice at her.

Katara backed down and shrunk a little as she hadn't had him raise his voice at her in a while. She took his hand and tugged her along as he stormed them away from Ursa.

Waving her hand at the strange couple, "Guess I'll see you two around." Ursa called after them.

Back at the manor, Ozai pulled Katara into their room and yelled for all the servants to leave.

"Fucking Agni, what is wrong with you?!" He shouted at her.

Flinching at his tone. "What did I do wrong. Ozai? I just wa-"

"You just what?! Wanted to talk to her?! For what?! What could you possibly want to talk to her about?!"

Furrowing her brows at him, "Ozai, I don't know what you're upset for but don't take it out on me, okay? Calm down. We had a good night up until she showed up."

Ozai scoffed. He was pacing back and forth. Katara eyed him strangely.

"Ozai?" She tried to reach for him but pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed as he looked at her in a defensive stare.

Pulling back, Katara told him she would back off from him till he calmed down. "I'll sleep in the sitting room. You can have the bed tonight. Okay?"

The waterbender went to the bed and took a few pillows and carried them out the room, wishing Ozai a goodnight before leaving.

In the morning, Katara was dressed in a simple red kimono with her hair down as she sat in the garden drinking tea. She figured Ozai was still asleep. Heard from the servants that he had requested to have a sedative. It made her worry even more about last night. Everything was fine. Things had been great. And Ursa shows up and he loses it.

Sighing as she held her cup to her lips and drank, worry displayed all in her brows. Katara shut her eyes. _This was supposed to be a nice little getaway. We go on our first date and that happens._ Slumping her shoulders as she slouched, she sets the cup down and slowly reopens her eyes to the beautiful scenery around her.

_**Ozai has always referred to Ursa as his accomplice in many things that advance him to becoming Fire Lord. Zuko refers to her as the kindest woman he knew and feeling lost without her. But last night, I sensed something else.**_ Katara was surprised that her siren soul wanted to finally talk to her. It rarely ever resurfaced these days but at least when it did, it was helpful. _What should I do? Ask Ozai, he's just going to flip out._ _**Then we do some investigating of our own.**_

Now Katara could definitely do that much.

"Yes, my lady?" A servant bowed as she approached her.

"Can a carriage be prepared to take me into town?" The waterbender asked kindly.

Nodding, "Yes, my lady."

As the servant went to have a carriage prepared, Katara went back to her chambers and went to pull her hair up in the vanity of the bedroom. Ozai was in fact still asleep. She glanced at him before she dashed off to leave.

…

The night had been the longest of his life. Zuko knew his father and Katara were going to have a fit. There was a sector of buildings in the inner sanctum that were completely burned down. Two dozen guards were injured. Hama was in critical condition. Zhiar had managed to recover due to his phoenix traits and Kya….Kya, she was gone. Hakoda and Sokka had went after her.

Zuko was pacing back and forth. What the fuck was he going to do?! Kya was gone. No one knew where she was and even if they did, how were they they to bring her back when she was so powerful and dangerous.

_Ugh!_ Zuko pulled at his hair. _I'm going to just have to tell them now. Hopefully, they'll be more forgiving on their way back._

Ozai was just waking up around noon. Dragging himself around the chambers looking for Katara. When he didn't see her, he asked a servant and they informed him that she had went into town looking for sweets. It put him at ease to know the waterbender hadn't just left without telling anyone where she was going. Plus, she was getting sweets and he could really go for that right now.

Scratching his stomach as his baggy pants hung slightly off his hip, Ozai caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he walked by one and saw his hair was an absolute mess. A fucking terrible mess. All in his face and tangled through and through. Shrugging as he didn't mind the look, especially since he was on vacation. He simply went to the sitting room and lounged on the sofa that Katara had slept on.

Buying his face in one of the pillows, Ozai inhaled the scent she left there and shut his eyes. Agni, he shouldn't have blown up at her last night. He was just unnerved from seeing Ursa. That woman- exhaling, Ozai really shouldn't let that woman have that effect on him. But old habits die hard. And Ursa had always stirred a negative reaction from him. Ever since he met her.

Ozai sat up and combed his hair out of his face with his fingers. He figured he should get himself together before Katara showed back up. He was going to have to apologize and make it up to her.

However; as he stood up, the firepit flame shot up and suddenly he heard Zuko's voice.

"Dad! We need to talk! Is Katara with you?" Zuko said urgently.

Groaning as he sat back down and rubbed his jaw, "No, she's out. What, what is it?" Ozai was annoyed to be bothered right now.

"Okay, well last night there was an incident." Zuko's voice was shaking.

Ozai suddenly snapped out of his annoyance, raised his brow. "An incident. What kind of incident?"

Hearing the threatening nature of his father's tone, "Uhmm, well...Kya and Zhiar got in a fight and…-" suddenly he remembered Kya firebending. "Hey! When the hell were you going to tell someone that Kya was a damn duel bender! She fucking caused an Agni damn mess here! Hama's unconscious and Kya is gone! She ran away!"

Ozai sighed as he slouched in the sofa and placed his hand over his face. _Damn!_ He should have known this would have happened sooner or later. Kya had been on ice since the summit. _Shit, Kya._

Honestly, this was his fault. Kya was a ticking time bomb. He had only seen it twice when Kya had used firebending. Once when she got rejected as a friend by a group of girls. It was why Kya stayed in the private parts of the palace and didn't to the public parts without him. And then the last time was when Zhiar had struck him down, Kya raged and was about to go after him. He had to hold her down and she only stopped when she realized his skin was burning off.

"Kya is a waterbender. She wants to be identified as a waterbender and so we agreed not to mention it. So for her to expose herself, Zhiar must have caused her to snap." Ozai laced his fingers together as he furrowed his brows. "That boy is really getting on my last nerves. I will deal with him when I get back. In the meantime, leave Kya be. I'll tell Katara on the way back."

Zuko sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to go look for her. I can't just-"

"Kya is the least of your worries. She can look after herself. I've left her in charge of the palace plenty and she does fine. What you need to focus on is Arnook and Shin. Keep an eye on them."

Nodding his head, reluctantly. He disbursed the flame and sighed. Regardless of what his father said, Zuko wasn't going to leave Kya out there.

Ozai wasn't really worried about it. Kya was the most mature out of his children and he saw her as his equal. She would be fine. He had faith in her capabilities. But...

…...

Racing past the guards stationed along the gates of the walls, Kya kept the hood of her cloak down as she blended in with the wooden wagons that rolled out. She figured if she stayed close they wouldn't notice her and they didn't. The gates closed and she was free.

Once far enough from the city gates, the little water siren made her way into the woods and figured once she was deep enough that she would open a portal with her flames and get as far away as possible.

However; to her surprise there was a portal of white flames like her own that was already open. Just flickering there as if it had been waiting for her this whole time. Kya didn't think too much about it and went straight for it. She just wanted to get away from here. Wherever this led her, hopefully it was better than here.

….

Getting himself dressed in some plain clothes. Just a dark red yukata and a light outer coat. Hair tied back in a high ponytail. He decided to walk into town. Needing to do some exercising as he had been feeling quite sluggish.

As he got into town, holding his hands in his sleeves, Ozai wore his stoic expression hoping now of the friendly locals wouldn't wave or speak to him. Fortunately, that caught on quick. They just eyed him as he ignored them.

It didn't take him long to figure out where Katara was. He could smell the sweet bread being baked and just knew she had to be near that auroma. When he was about to walk up and tap on her shoulder, Ozai saw Ursa approach her first. He paused.

"Lady Katara?"

"Ursa? Oh, wow. I didn't expect you to recognize me after one meeting." Katara said as she wore a soft expression. "I'm just waiting on the sweets I ordered. I figured it'll cheer Ozai up."

Ursa looked surprised as she tilted her head, "I apologize if I'm prying but aren't you remarried?"

Ozai watched Katara's face redden.

"Umm, yes." She replied. "However; I plan to divorce my husband soon. I'm not much the cheating type."

Ursa chuckled, "No. You look like a good woman, Lady Katara. Only a good woman would be wanting to cheer up a man that kidnapped her and stole her youth. That or a crazy woman."

The waterbender was a little caught off guard by the comment and wore an awkward expression. Ursa quickly apologized again and said that she has a terrible sense of humor.

"Ummm, so can I ask you something?" Katara was a bit hesitant.

"Sure, why not? What is it, precious?" Ursa grinned as she moved close to Katara and stroked the side of her hair.

Ozai saw Katara tense up but didn't move.

"What was Ozai like...when you married him?"

Smirking as she let her finger twirl in the brown wavy locks, "Why would you want to know that? I'm sure you can guess the Ozai I had to deal with. But me, however; I'm curious as to what version of Ozai you got lucky with. You're his ex-wife, remarried, and yet you're here with him, in the town he was raised. Last night was a date, was it not? You two are seeing each other. Even when he's the man that ruined your life. Shocking."

Pushing her hand away from her hair, Katara stepped back and eyed Ursa. "You have bad blood with him obviously. Why approached me when you've pretty much summed it up?"

"I don't have bad blood with Ozai. I'm actually indebted to him at the moment. I was about to repay my debt last night before he dragged you off." Ursa said as if she was disappointed that Ozai would think she was after him. "Besides, even if I did have bad blood with him, what the hell could I do about it? He's immortal."

Narrowing her eyes, "Pay back a debt? What debt?"

"Ozai and I had specific arrangements in our marriage. Strictly give and take. I have information that I feel will be enough to unbind me from my debt to him."

"And that is?"

Ursa pulled out a scroll from her arm sleeve and handed it to Katara. "You love him?"

"Yes." Katara said as she took the scroll.

"Then you tell him I said to not pursue Lao." Ursa said gravely. "Ozai was a gods awful husband and a worse father but he kept his word, always and he was a good friend to me despite us both being fucked up. The last thing I want is to see him lose what he's built thus far. Protect him."

The waterbender nodded.

Ursa grinned as she moved closer to Katara and stole a kiss. Stunning both Katara and Ozai, who was watching nearby. Pulling away, Ursa grinned and told her that they would meet again.

The waterbender stood there in confusion but was brought out of it when the baker came out with her basket of sweet she had ordered.

"Thank you." Katara bowed before glancing in the direction Ursa walked off in and shook her head. _That woman is strange._

With her eyes cast down, Katara held tight to her bags of sweets and the scroll that Ursa gave her. _She knows about Lao._ Glancing at the scroll in her hand.

Eventually, Katara bumped into someone and she quickly apologized as they caught her. When she looked up to see who she had bumped into, her eyes widened but then she chuckled.

"You're finally up." She smiled as she handed him the basket. "I figured I'd go get you some sweets to hopefully cheer you up."

Ozai eyed her as if waiting for her to say more and she did.

Holding out a scroll to him, "While I waited, Ursa approached me. She gave me this. Somehow she knows about Lao. I'm not sure how but she says to stay away from him."

Taking it from her, Ozai put it in his arm sleeve and then took her hand, pulling her along with him back to the manor. She noticed he was quiet the whole time and she figured he might have seen Ursa or seen Ursa with her. Katara sighed and didn't bother saying anything. When he got like this, it was better to wait for him to speak.

…

Back at the manor, Katara watched Ozai place the letter in the desk of the study room. He shut it and locked it with a key. His gaze lifted up to hers and she braced herself for whatever tongue lashing he was going to give her. She really hated that after all this time he could still talk to her like she were a child.

"I'm thirty-three, Ozai. I'm not a child anymore. If you're upset about something I did then we should talk about it like adults." Katara decided she wasn't going to allow Ozai to treat her any less the woman she was just because he had twenty years on her.

Remaining silent, Ozai just eyed her as he walked over to her and pulled her to him. Initially, she was stiff as she was trying to figure out what he was doing. Eventually, her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"You worry me, Ozai." She closed her eyes.

Kissing the crown of her head, "I'm sorry, Katara. I need to stop treating you like a child."

"Exactly!" She looked up at him. "You can do that with our children but not me. If I'm supposed to be the woman you love then you should treat me as such."

Gazing down at her, he nodded. "You're right."

Raising a brow, "I'm right?"

Ozai nodded.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my Ozai?"

"Your Ozai? So what, you own me now?" He smirked.

"Wh-what?! You know what I mean!" She hissed and tried pushing him away.

But Ozai held her closer and refused to let her leave, "Did I? I really don't mind if you're feeling possessive, Katara. Even if jealousy is such a nasty thing."

Wiggling against him to get free, "Ugh! Ozai, let me go or I swear!"

"And why would I do that?" He asked as he scooped her up and began carrying her out of the study. "I wanted for us to relax in the hotspring together. Make up for last night."

Katara's eyes widened. "Ozai, I told you I'm-"

"And I told you I don't care." He said in a low growl as his eyes shifted from gold to silver.

…

A/N:

So while Ozai and Katara are on vacation, Kya decided to fuck shit up and dip. Hopefully, she hasn't gotten herself into more trouble. And Ursa, what's up with her?


	35. Author's Notes

I have two long chapters coming up by tonight or tomorrow morning. I Just have to proof read them. I've been working on this story as well as the others. I'm just trying to find a method to get these out quicker to you all. But I promise, you will have two chapter for this story in a few hours.

Thank you all and love you guys!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N:

Alrighty! Sorry about the delay from this morning! Second chapter tonight will be up in just a bit. Proofing before bed! Enjoy!

Chapter 34:

Waking up late in the day, Katara stretched and accidentally hit Ozai in the nose. He groaned and rolled over, holding his nose as he fell back to sleep. They had spent an entire 2 weeks of making love and now, they were worn out. Especially Ozai. He wasn't used to the waterbender being so..._starved_. Or anyone woman for that matter. Towards the end of the day, he was on his back while the waterbender finished herself off and that was saying something. He didn't like being on his back. But yesterday was an exception.

Feeling the waterbender wiggle herself up against him and wrap her arms around his middle as she laid her face against his back, Ozai stiffened. As much as he liked having the waterbender want nothing more than embrace him, he wasn't up to sex this morning or for the rest of the day. She had sucked him dry...literally. He wouldn't even be able to get it up and that was a scary, scary thing.

When she nuzzled her face against him and rubbed his abdomen, the Phoenix King tried inching away from her but she followed him and then eventually he ended up on the floor and as expected, Katara followed him. Landing on top of him.

"You're heavy." He muttered.

"I know you're not talking." She retorted as she sat up off of him, straddling his back as she placed her hands on her hips. "I literally can't breathe with you and your gut pushed into my back."

Laying face down on the floor, Ozai stared blankly at the floor. "You should have said something."

"You should lose weight. No more sweets." She said as she climbed off of him and went to the bathroom.

Pushing himself off the floor and getting to his feet, Ozai looked down at his gut and noticed that while he didn't have a gut, he was a little flabby. He sighed, hating that he had to give up sweets. It was the only people food he could actually eat that wasn't people and it had been a little while since he had eaten a person. Perhaps…

While in the tub bathing, Katara heard Ozai tell her he would be back in a little bit. She told him not to stuff his face with sweets with her back turned. He grumbled something about her doing this to him. The waterbender tried not to laugh but she was really enjoying this side of Ozai. No more of that needing to be so uptight about everything to maintain appearances. No more being strict about how to carry oneself. He just behaved as himself and she liked it. Liked it a lot.

Ozai didn't travel too far looking for something to eat. With the thick woodlands surrounding the village, he could easily find a lone traveler or someone that was lost. Either would do. Going long periods of time without actually eating anything that was actually going to sate his developed appetite made him less picky.

As he tried not making himself suspicious as he wandered through the forest following the scent he picked up not too far from where he was, Ozai noticed that from the soft fragrance that he smelt that this was likely a woman. He was not a fan of eating women. Something about it was unnerving but he would rather eat one than accidentally take a bite out of his waterbender. However; when he finally came across the campsite of this woman, Ozai found the woman was still asleep in her tent. The soft snoring and slow heartbeat gave her away. He'd have to make sure not to wake her so he could make her death quick.

Creeping towards the tent, the Phoenix King crouched down and pulled the flap back as he entered. He preferred not to cook his meals. So he would have to use lightning instead of fire and strike her in the neck. Climbing over top of the woman, he was glad to see she was face down, he didn't like to see the face of his victims. And as he sparked his fingers and was about to strike her, he stiffened as a blade jabbed into his side.

"Really?" The woman scoffed as she turned over, pulling the dagger out of his side as he fell over. "I know you hate me, Ozai, but you're really going to eat me?"

Groaning as he saw it was Ursa, Ozai told her that he didn't know it was her.

Grabbing him by his hair, Ursa dragged him from her tent, throwing him to the ground as she stood over him and pressed her foot into his side. "That blade was laced in Phoenix bane. You will not heal as easily as you did before."

"I didn't know it was you!" He hissed.

"Bullshit, Ozai, you weren't thrilled about seeing me and you want to off me because you're afraid I'll tell your waterbender all your dark secrets!" Ursa retorted back as she pressed down harder on his neck causing him to cry out in pain. "Tell me, Ozai, does she know you loved a man before?"

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled.

"Should I tell her about Daikoku Fujioka?"

"Get the fuck off of me, Ursa!"

"Right after you tell me why the fuck you tried to eat me?!"

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten in a long time! I didn't know it was you!" He answered her honestly.

Letting her foot up, Ursa backed away and rolled her eyes at Ozai as he struggled to get up. "You've been dealt worse. Don't be a baby." She scoffed.

"Fuck you, Ursa!" He spat as he got to his feet, holding his side as it continued to bleed.

"Not interested, Ozai. Your waterbender is more my type." Ursa said she went into her tent and brought out something wrapped in cloth that looked like it was bleeding through. "Don't ask what or who it was. Just eat."

Ozai eyed her and then eyed the clothed meat. He wasn't going to ask but he was curious. Whatever or whoever this once was, they had only died recently. It wasn't completely fresh but it was fresh enough that it hadn't rotted yet. Unwrapping it, Ozai didn't waste time devouring what looked to be an arm. He pretty much gobbled it up, only staining his face with blood. Ursa tried not to gag.

"You eat it raw?" She looked in disgust.

Wiping his mouth, "Yeah. So?"

"You're disgusting." She spat, dusting off her dress as she grabbed her cloak. "Just leave before I get tempted to stab you."

Ozai rolled his eyes and turned his back to leave but before he did, he stopped as he wanted to ask something. However; Ursa seemed to know what he was thinking and held a dagger to his side.

"Leave Ozai."

"I will but I'm curious."

"About?"

"Why have you not aged?"

Ursa sighed and then stabbed Ozai several more times before kicking him down the hill. Spitting on the ground as he was out of sight.

…..

Katara wasn't trying to be that girlfriend that got impatient when her lover was taking longer than expected but seeing as it was an hour past noon and Ozai hadn't returned yet, it was hard not to give in. It was nearly time for lunch and she wanted to at least do something today. Get out and see more of the village. She didn't know what would happen once they returned to Omashu. Ozai had told her about Arnook's affiliation with their enemy, Lao, and how he had a plan for dealing with all of this. She figured that more than likely, Ozai was going to put their relationship on hold and send her back north with Arnook.

Sighing as she held a throw pillow to her chest and laid on her side on the lounge chair, the waterbender squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, just come back already." she said into the pillow as if it were a wish.

And just like that. She got her wish. Only, it wasn't how she had expected it. Entering their bedroom, limping with his hand holding to his side, blood spilling from it as he groaned in agony, skin pale as the moon. Katara jumped to her feet, tossing the pillow as he looked to her, reaching his hand out to her for help.

"Kat-ra...h-help me." He pleaded before his body gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

A few hours later, Ozai reawoke to being in bed. Sheets pulled over his bare chest as the waterbender knelt beside him, her hands collapsed together as her eyes remained shut, whispering words to herself. He exhaled softly and reached his hand to take both of hers.

"I don't need your prayers, waterbender." Ozai told her.

Opening her eyes, Katara looked at him with a sincerely concerned gaze before snatching her hands from his and slapping him across the face. She then quickly climbed out of the bed and stood at the foot of it, glaring at him.

"Where the hell were you, Ozai?! And how did you end up like that?!" Katara yelled.

Wincing as he sat up, Ozai's hand went to his side. "I was hunting." he started as he swung his leg over the edge and slowly got out of bed. "I know you don't like it but I can't help my urge to eat people. I need to feed. That's what I was trying to do but I accidentally attacked Ursa. She stabbed me with something that slows my healing. That's all."

"That's all?! You're making light of this? Ozai, you were literally on the verge of death!"

"You've seen me die a handful of times." He started towards her. He reached for her shoulder and she pulled away from him, eyeing him like she didn't trust him.

Once again, he reached for her and this time she seemed to let him pull her to his chest but only reluctantly. He knew she was worried. He had his own things to worry about when it came to Ursa. Katara's concerns were valid. She just needed to trust him. That was the only way they got out of this all in one piece.

Katara rested her head against his chest and sighed as her eyes shut. "If you needed to feed, you could have said that, Ozai. I told you before that you can't treat me like you did before. We can't make things better than before if you're not up front with me about things. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

Shaking his head as he ran his hand over hers, "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

…

Katara was curled up against Ozai in his arms as they laid on the floor pillows after eating a ton of sweets. She felt so lethargic and full. They were completely naked under fur sheets, though they were both not up for love making, they did desire some level intimacy. The servants had just brought in another bottle of wine and the waterbender couldn't see herself finishing it at the moment. She had had enough to drink and eat. A nap would do her wonders.

As the waterbender fell asleep, Ozai got up and pulled the fur over her as he went to stretch. Ozai rustled his hair and went to grab a robe and headed out to the garden. He just wanted to watch the night sky. It gave him peace of mind. Something he had a hard time having. He read the letter Ursa had handed Katara. He was glad she didn't read it. Ursa specifically made that letter out for only him to see.

Apparently, Lao wasn't the mastermind behind all of this. There was someone else. Someone of his bloodline. Ozai didn't know of any other children his father could have fathered other than him, Iroh, and Kimiko. He might need to reach out to Iroh, as much as he really didn't want to, Iroh was well versed in the world unknown to many. He trusted his brother's good nature would finally be of some use to him. Even more, the person specifically wanted Katara. Ursa said they had been fixated on the waterbender since she had first set foot in the Fire Nation and it has only grown in the years to follow. There weren't any exact details regarding what this 'mastermind' had in mind for Katara but Ozai had a feeling this person didn't want the waterbender as a woman, they wanted her for whatever she was capable of, otherwise they wouldn't have married her off to Arnook.

Ozai scratched his head, _what the hell do they want with Katara? And why is Arnook involved? And Ursa...how does she know about any of this?_

Just as he was about to ponder some more, he felt a pulsating feeling erupt in his chest. Ozai quickly went to the small box on the dresser and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a glass vial pendant. It was glowing blue at the moment. While he had told Zuko not to worry about Kya, he, himself, was worried about his daughter. He took it upon himself to stop her midway into her escape. Opened a portal that he knew would attract her and sealed her in the necklace. It acted as a means to contain Kya until he was ready to deal with her and the mess she caused back home. However; he planned to address her after his vacation with her mother, not wanting to spoil the mood between him and Katara. The waterbender had enough on her mind and the next few chapters in their lives and their family's lives were likely going to get ugly from what was recently revealed to him. He wanted to be selfish. Very very selfish. For now.

Putting the necklace around his neck, Ozai went back to the room where the waterbender was laying under the fur sheets. He got underneath the fur with her and pulled her to him. She stirred a little, making her soft noises as she made herself comfortable against him.

"Where'd you go?" She murmured as she nuzzled her face against his bare chest, running her finger tips along his arm.

"Needed to stretch." He told her as she sat up to look him over, pulling the sheet off to look at his injury. He winced when she touched it and saw her look at him with deep concern. Something about seeing her worry over him got him a little turned on and he grinned as he reached up to kiss her.

Pulling her face away before he could reach her lips, "Ozai, this is not the time. You're not supposed to be taking this long to heal." Katara told him.

Sighing, "It's not a problem. I'll probably die in my sleep tonight and wake up as good as new in the morning."

Katara furrowed her brows at him and got up. She wasn't doing this with him. He was making light of just everything now and it was pissing her off. Ursa just stabbed him with something strange. His ex-wife, who Katara was not convinced didn't bear ill feelings towards him, stabbed him with something that wasn't able to heal right away like all his other previous injuries.

Going to their bedroom, Katara threw on some clothes and a cloak. Ozai had followed her into the room, holding his side as it still pained him.

"Where are you going?"

"To kick your ex-wife's ass, where else?" She said in a nonchalant manner.

Ozai tried not to laugh. "Kick her ass? You're not serious, are you?"

Katara narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. "If Arnook stabbed me in my side, what would you do?"

"Kill him."

"Okay, so you understand how I feel."

Chuckling as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her as he looked down at his waterbender. Musing at how serious an expression she was exhibiting.

"I don't need a savior, Katara."

"And neither do I." She jabbed him in his wound and watched him fall on his knees, hissing in pain. "But you do it because you love me and that's the only reason I need to go whoop this hag's ass. I'll be back shortly. Make sure to change your bandages."

….

Ursa wasn't surprised when she saw a cloaked woman about the height of that water woman her ex-husband was in love with came waltz in on her camp. She ignored her for the most part, making sure to focus on the brewing of her tea. Tea was quite soothing before dealing with an altercation. At least, that's what Iroh would tell her.

Sighing as she took the steaming hot kettle with her bare hands and poured herself a cup of tea, "Would you like some tea as well, Katara?"

Lifting her hood from her head, Katara scowled down at the woman as she stood a distance away from the campfire where Ursa sat.

"What did you stab Ozai with?" She asked in a callous tone.

"Phoenix bane." Ursa said as if it were no big deal. "Ozai's a very large and strong man even without his new found powers. I had to defend myself. He was going to eat me."

"But phoenix bane, that's not something an ordinary person would coat a blade in." Katara said, clenching her fists. "You told me that you didn't have any bad blood with Ozai. Was that a lie?"

Sighing as she figured the younger woman was not a tea person, Ursa sipped her tea and continued not to look at Katara directly. She was not afraid of the siren. Regardless of her coming here with hostile intent, Ursa was not concerned. Katara was rational. Compassionate. She didn't attack unless necessary or compelled. And Ursa was not about to provoke a siren. She didn't have any bane for her kind.

"Come sit, Katara. I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Excuse me?" Katara folded her arms. "Talk about what?! You just show up interrupting our date and then you stab Ozai repeatedly. What the fuck is your prob-"

"I met Ozai when I was sixteen." Ursa interrupted. "He was a little older than me. Two years perhaps. Don't know to be honest. I don't keep track of things like age. Anyways, met him in a very unusual way."

Katara eyed the woman like she was the most off woman she had met and she had met plenty of crazy women.

"Do you want to know how? You asked me before what Ozai was like." Ursa finally looked at the waterbender and smirked. "Or is there another question you have? I'll answer either but not both. You decide."

Furrowing her brows, Katara hated that Ursa was right. She did have another question and as much as she would like to know the answer to her first, the question she had now was more pressing.

"Phoenix bane. My bending won't work on it. How do I heal him?"

Smiling to herself, Ursa looked back at her tea and breathed it in. "Sit. I'll tell you but you'll have to drink tea with me."

"What?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

Reluctantly, Katara complied.

Pouring her guest a cup of tea, "Tell me, Katara, how have you been feeling lately?"

…

Returning later that night, Katara saw that Ozai was asleep in bed. Pulling the sheets back as she climbed in, she could also see a new bandage was placed. Sighing as she pressed her hand to it and did exactly as Ursa instructed her to do. It was going to hurt like hell but at least, he wouldn't have to feel it.

In the morning, Ozai rolled over on his side to see if Katara had returned and saw her facing away from him, covers pulled over her head. She was still asleep from the soft snoring he heard. Getting out of bed, the Phoenix King went to take a shower and groom his facial hair that he hadn't been grooming since arriving here. Entering the bathroom, Ozai noticed the necklace was glowing against his alabaster skin. He sighed and placed his hand over it.

"You're grounded. I'm not letting you out." He told his bratty teenage daughter. She was trying to make herself known so that he would release her but he wasn't. This was his time with Katara. There was no telling when he would have the waterbender like this again, so he wasn't letting Kya or the others get in the way.

About an hour later, while lounging in the sitting room reading, Ozai noticed Katara was up. She was dragging her feet, still in her nightgown, hair down, as she approached him and flopped in his lap. Nuzzling her head to his chest.

"I'm sleepy." She yawned.

Smirking as he ran his hand over her backside and grabbed her ass, Ozai laughed when she glared up at him.

"Not in the mood, waterbender?" He raised a brow.

Shaking her head as she bit her lip, "Nope. Just wanted to cuddle." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He moved his hand up her nightgown and pulled at her panties.

Sitting up off of him, Katara shook her head as she climbed off of him and tried pulling away from him. But obviously, he was in the mood and was taking it as she was teasing him. He followed her as she tried getting away from him.

"Don't tease me, Katara. You only make me want you more."

"I'm not teasing you. I seriously don't feel like having sex."

"Really?" not buying it.

Sighing, "Seriously."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Before she could get the words out, she pushed him out of the way and ran off.

Ozai was now very very confused and followed her to see what was going on. But when he got close to the bathroom, he heard the waterbender vomiting. _Fucking hell!_

….

Neither of them really spoke as they waited for the town physician to check her pulse and vitals. They were both nervous. Last thing either of them needed was another child. Katara was still married to Arnook and Ozai was at his wits end with the ones he already had.

"Well, congratulations! Looks as if you two are expecting."

Katara pulled away and walked right out the room. Ozai sighed and rubbed his temples. The physician was gravely confused.

Standing to his feet, "Forgive us but we have five children between the two of us. Neither of us were looking forward to this."

The physician could understand that. Five children were a lot. A couple was lucky to even have one or two, so this couple here had plenty. Sighing as he looked through his bag for something to give the couple. Pulling out a vial, the old physician handed it to the younger man and told him to talk it over with the woman.

"This will remedy your problem here. Pour just half the content into her drink and you will have just the five you share." He informed him.

Ozai looked at the bottle before tucking it away in the pocket of his vest. He would talk with Katara, see where her head was and they would go from there. He'll let her make the decision. Things like this were better left out of his or any other man's hands.

After paying the physician handsomely as to not reveal their identities to anyone, Ozai went to look for Katara and found she was in the garden looking at the koi fish swimming around in the pond. She seemed to have thrown her hairpin down and rustled her hair. From where he stood it looked like she was taking her kimono off and stripping. He didn't say anything. Just watched her. Katara, then, down to nothing, jumped into the pond with the fish.

"Has she lost it, your majesty?" A servant asked as she had stood by to see the needs of her masters.

Sighing, "Perhaps. Go have something sweet made for her."

A few minutes later, Katara climbed out of the pond and grabbed her clothes from the ground. Her soft blue eyes looked to him and lingered.

"The physician is right. I-I'm pregnant again." She furrowed her brows as her gaze dropped from him.

Deciding that it was better to say nothing at a time like this, the Phoenix King went to embrace his waterbender to comfort her. She was receptive to it and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest as she cried. He told her about the vial that the physician gave him to terminate the pregnancy. Seems she didn't take well to this and shoved him away from her, storming off again. Ozai sighed as he really wasn't cut out for moments like this. Usually it was his concubine or mistress he knocked up by accident and they did this, which was something that was mutual. But he hadn't ever experienced knocking up his ex-wife that was married to someone else but was sleeping with him because they were planning on getting back together. He was sure that could be said for plenty of men. This was just not his field of expertise.

Once again going after the waterbender, Ozai found her sitting in bed, dripping wet, with her knees pulled to her chest. She didn't seem happy about either of the things revealed to her. Pregnancy was definitely not to her liking and after her reaction to what he told her, didn't seem like she wanted to abort it either.

"Talk to me." He told her as he flopped down on the bed and threw his arm over his face. "I'm getting really bad anxiety from you being so quiet. What are you thinking?"

Glancing at Ozai, "You get nervous when I'm quiet?"

"Of course. I don't know what you're thinking. I could read your thoughts but that would only make me more anxious. I rather you just say it." He told her.

Katara could see that his chest was moving up and down fast as he laid on his back. She never pictured him being anxious. He was either annoyed or pissed off. Guess it was how he masked his anxiety. At least, she knew that now for future reference. She reached her hand over to take his hand and held it, bringing it to her lips. Kissing his knuckles.

"What happens when we get back to Omashu?" She asked him.

Looking upside down at her as she held his hand, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Do I go back to being Arnook's wife or do I stay with you?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Will you be my queen?"

Katara sighed and flipped his hand to face upward as she rested her cheek in it, shutting her eyes. "If it means, I can stay with you. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Either way, waterbender, you stay with me." He caressed her cheek as she smiled.

"Then I guess this isn't too bad. Having another baby." She said with a hopeful smile.

Ozai cringed and slowly took back his hand, "You seriously want to keep it?"

Raising her brow, "You don't think I'm going to abort it, do you?"

_No, but I didn't think you'd want to keep it either._ Ozai really wasn't liking that he was about to have a kid younger than his grandson. Not to mention, while he might be immortal. He was pushing sixty. Kya and Zhiar were nearly of age. He didn't want to start over. Not with his terrible track record of parenting. He couldn't fathom why Katara would want to keep having children with him. Hell, if she wanted kids that badly, he'd let her and Zuko have as many as they liked as long as he didn't have to be the father.

Seeing that Ozai was really not game for this as he sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his temples, Katara crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her lips to the side of his face.

"Let's not talk about baby stuff or the future or anything for right now, hmm? Just here and now." She kissed his temple as she pulled his hand away from his face.

Ozai groaned and was about to say something but Katara put one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. Whatever he had been thinking before was gone to the far part of the back of his head. He just pulled the waterbender around to let her straddle his lap as he captured her lips, tangling his fingers in her hair as she hungrily rolled her hips against him. Fuck, if she wasn't already pregnant, he'd knuck her up again.

…..

Ozai had woken in the middle of the night with the waterbender laying beside him. His eyes roamed over her small frame as the silk sheet hugged her bare form underneath. He wasn't excited about her being pregnant again but if it brought them back together again, he was alright with it. Moving closer to her, the Phoenix King wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She wiggled up against him and let out a soft moan in her sleep.

"I love you, Ozai." She whispered against his chest. "Do you love me?"

Running his fingers through her hair, "More than anything." He murmured into her hair.

A small smile pulled to Katara's lips as she drifted back to sleep. Ozai held her to him and shut his eyes. He was so exhausted after all these years. He hadn't realized that until coming here. He needed this. To be away with Katara. Just the two of them.

However, as he tried to follow her back to sleep, he was woken up by a knock on his chamber doors. He slipped out of bed, careful to not wake the waterbender, and went to the door.

"Your majesty, there is a visitor that demands you let him in or he will make you wish you had told his sister sooner." A servant rushed into the garden.

_Really?_ Ozai's face became no less annoyed and frustrated as it had been before when some Water Tribe clowns showed up in his palace.

Going to the front gate, Ozai saw the Southern Chieftain standing on the other side glaring at him.

"You're mighty stupid to be making threats at me, boy. What do you want?"

Sokka scowled, "I want my sister. Bring her to me so I can tell her about Kya running away. We need to find her."

"Kya is fine." Ozai replied.

"Fine?! She is not fine! Everyone but you seems to be convinced of that!" Sokka yelled. "Bring Katara here so I can speak with her!"

"She's resting."

"Then let me in so I can speak with her."

"Not happening."

"Damn it, Ozai! You selfish fuck! Wait till Katara hears about this! She won't stand for you doing this!" Sokka yelled.

"What's going on here?"

The two looked to the side to see Katara in her robes rubbing her tired eyes.

"Katara! Thank La! Look, Kya-"

"Kya has run away. Seems like Sokka came to inform us. We need to leave now." Ozai said as he glanced at Sokka from the side. Wordlessly telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Katara's eyes widened.

"Go, get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes."

Nodding, Katara rushed back to get herself prepared for the journey back. As she did, Ozai walked down the steps and up to the gate.

"You tell her I knew anything and I will have you, your blind wife, and your litter permanently removed from this earth. Have I made myself clear, Chieftain?" Ozai's eyes shifted red.

Swallowing back an insult he wanted to toss at the Phoenix King, "Crystal."

"Good." Ozai said as he turned to the side. "Now, you wait here and we will all leave together."

Sokka furrowed his brows as he watched Ozai walk away. "I won't say a word but if you keep this up, you're going to break my sister's heart again."

_**I'll keep that in mind.**_ Ozai mentally begrudged as he went to get ready with Katara.

…..

On the airship headed back for Omashu, Sokka watched his sister try her best to locate Kya with her siren ability but failed. Ozai told her that Kya knows how to block being detected by water. It was pointless to try and find her that way.

So Katara paced back and forth. Stressing over how their daughter was doing. Sokka eyed Ozai and hated how calm he was being about this when Katara was clearly having a hard time. He didn't even offer to comfort her. Just seemed completely annoyed that his getaway was ruined.

When Katara finally became too tired to pace back and forth, Sokka helped her to her cabin for her to rest.

Squeezing her brother's hand before he could pull away, Katara looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened? What made Kya run away?"

Sokka looked at his sister and sighed. He told her that Zhiar and Kya got into a fight. Zhiar was taunting her and she snapped. Attacked him and caused mayhem all over the palace. Guards were injured and so was Hama. Parts of the palace had been damaged. He told her that this took place 5 days ago and they had tried to contact her but couldn't seem to get a hold of her.

Holding her hand over her mouth as she cried, Sokka pulled his sister into a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Katara. We'll find Kya safe and sound. She's pretty strong and I doubt anyone will be able to hurt her."

"I just can't believe she's out there alone!" She cried, holding her brother tight. "She needed me and I wasn't there!"

"Shh, Katara. It's not your fault. Dad and Zuko reprimanded Zhiar and we've all been sending out search parties and going with them." Sokka told her. "Unfortunately, I don't think Kya is in the city. Zuko doesn't smell her for miles and Hama couldn't track her."

Seeing the wide eyes on his sister's face, "She's what?!"

Sokka shook his head, "We think she's outside the city."

"What?! No!"

…..

Arriving in Omashu, Katara stormed in and found Zuko and her father telling the search party where else they haven't looked. They looked up and Hakoda ran straight to her, pulling her tight into his arms.

"Katara, dear, we're doing our best. I'm sorry." He told her.

Hugging him back, "I know but I'm here now. I have to find her." She said tearfully.

Zuko looked past Katara and glared at his father. He forced himself to look away as the man glared back.

"Can I speak with my father and Katara alone?" Zuko asked.

The task force bowed and hurried to leave as Hakoda took one final look at his daughter and kissed her forehead. When they were alone, Zuko yelled loudly as he punched his fist into a wall and scowled viciously at his father.

"Zuk-"

"No! Katara, you stay out of this! This isn't your fault!" Zuko stopped her.

Confused, Katara looked to Ozai, who seemed unfazed.

"You bastard! I told you! I fucking told you days ago that Kya had run away and you did nothing!" Zuko screamed in his father's face. "You wouldn't even let me speak with Katara! Why?! Because you knew she would drop everything to come here! It took Sokka going there to bring you back here! And your daughter! My sister! Has been missing for almost three weeks!"

Katara's eyes widened.

"Calm down, Zuko."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY BABY SISTER IS MISSING! AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO FIND HER! WHY?!" Zuko screamed even louder. "IF IT WERE YOU MISSING, SHE WOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR YOU! FIGHTING FOR YOU! SHE WOULDN'T LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY!"

Tilting his head as he eyed Zuko, "I know my daughter, Zuko. I know she's s-"

"I don't care what you think you know! Right now, Kya is beyond the city limits all by herself! I'm sure you think you know Kya so well but you don't! I've been there since before she could walk! I helped Katara raise twins while you were in prison! Regardless of what Kya says or does, she doesn't always express herself correctly! She is not okay! Physically, I don't doubt she can handle herself but mentally, that girl is scared! And you didn't even come when I told you! I don't ever want to hear you claim her as your daughter again! She is not your daughter, you piece of shit! None of us are your children! Not me, not Azula, not Zhiar, not Kya, and not whoever else has the misfortune of being a product of your filthy line! Fuck you and I'm going to find my sister and then Katara and I will decide what we do with her! But she is not staying here! Over my dead body will I ever let you raise Kya or any of my other siblings alone!"

Zuko shoved his father out of his way and slammed the door behind him.

"Kat-"

"Ozai. Be honest with me. Please, I ask you this one thing." Katara said as she looked at him in despair.

Ozai sighed and pulled the necklace from out of his tunic to dangle it in front of her, "I would never leave our daughter or any of our children to fend for themselves. When Zuko told me, I had a portal open up near her, it trapped her into this necklace. She's been with me the entire time."

Furrowing her brows as she shook her head, "And you couldn't tell me this?"

"I knew it would upset you."

"Well duh! But at least, I would be upset that our daughter ran away and not that her father hid this from me! When are you going to understand that we're supposed to do this together! Why do I have to keep begging you to see me as your equal?! Why?! I fucking love you and I have for a long time and you just- UGH! You just keep making our relationship harder than it has to be!"

Katara went off. Her fists balled and her eyes narrowed. She felt her entire body shake as she looked at this man. It was more hurt than anger she felt. Remembering when they had been married and how she had to beg him to treat her like a wife and not a child. His literal response was to distance them and separate her from Kya. And though that wasn't the same scenario this time around. She was still not seen as on his level or even close. To him, she was still just that girl he took as his wife.

Getting herself to calm down as she felt dizzy and stumbled to the side, Katara continued to eye Ozai callously as he helped her to sit down, kneeling in front of her.

"I know you think I hide things from you and lie because I don't see you as an equal. That is not true." He tried getting through her. "I do it because I only want to protect you."

"Then why hide things related to our children from me?!" She raised her voice.

There were a lot of things Ozai didn't like having to admit but the waterbender wanted to know and he'd just be digging his own grave he didn't just tell her. So, he did and she slapped the hell out of him. Clearly, she valued the kids over alone time with him. He really couldn't compete with them.

"Let me see Kya now!" She stood up and looked him eye to eye while he was on his knees.

Ozai used his black flames to open a portal from the necklace he had placed down on the low table. He watched as Kya stepped out of it and looked around to see both her parents. Kya saw her mother's wide eyes and ran to her, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Mom! I'm sorry I ran away!" Kya said and squeezed her eyes shut. "I just hated Zhiar so much! He's so mean to me! And I don't know what I did to make him hate me!"

Rubbing her daughter's back as she held her to her chest, Katara looked at Ozai. "Tell us what happened, Kya."

And Kya did. She told her parents what happened shortly after they left and how she was so sick of Zhiar making fun of her for being a waterbender. So she revealed her ability to firebend and killed him. Of course, he regenerated with ease but she went on rampage. Destroying buildings and setting Hama on fire, attacking Zuko. She ran away afterward as she felt she no longer belonged in the family anymore, ashamed of hurting the people of her family.

The young teen was kissed on the forehead by her mother as she looked her in the eyes, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Every family has its problems."

"You don't get it!" Kya shoved her mom away and looked to her father. "I hate being a part of this family. I hate being me! I hate being the daughter of a disgraced waterbender and an evil tyrant! This is both of your faults! You two shouldn't have gotten together! None of this would have ever happened!"

Kya then stormed out of her father's study, leaving both of her parents to stare at one another. Ozai could see Katara was obviously hurt from hearing that. While he was used to this sort of thing, Katara obviously wasn't. He would have to speak to the children on her behalf. He didn't much care how they spoke to him, he knew they were going to say whatever was on their little hearts to him but their mother didn't deserve to be spoken to that way. She cared a great deal about them and they were the only products of their relationship that he knew Katara would do anything for. They were why she was pissed at him for not communicating with her.

Ozai felt the room grow chilly as he watched the waterbender wipe her tears so that she could leave. He wanted to say something to her but he knew she was very upset. Not just with him. With everything.

"I need to rest. I don't feel good." She told him.

"Very well." He sighed. "If you need anything, I'll be here. I'm sure there's enough work to keep me busy for days."

Katara nodded before leaving.

…..

In her chambers for the night, Katara was brushing her hair as she stared blankly into the mirror when her father and brother entered. They asked her about what happened and she confessed to them that she and Ozai were having an affair. They went to the Fire Nation to be alone. Hakoda sighed as he went to hug her from behind, kissing the side of her face. He was not angry with her. If anything, he was guilty of seeing this coming and doing nothing. But there wasn't much he could do when his daughter's feelings were as clear as the Phoenix King's.

Sokka, with his arms folded, shook his head. "You know, if it were Zuko that you had gotten back with, I'd totally be okay with that but Ozai is an asshole whether he's evil or not Katara. I don't want him as my brother in law again." He scoffed.

Hakoda slapped his son upside the head as Katara chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't think even our children want us back together." Katara said with somber humor and looked down at her hands. "To make it all worse, we're expecting another child that'll grow up to hate us."

This shocked her father and brother.

"What?!"

"Didn't you just have Ryu less than two, three months ago?!"

Sniffling as she wiped her tears away, "I'm leaving Arnook to be with Ozai. He wants me back as his wife and raise our children together like we wanted to. Maybe we'll have more luck with this one."

Seeing that his daughter was stricken with despair, Hakoda sighed and asked Sokka to leave as he wanted to speak with her alone. Sokka sighed and kissed his sister's temple telling her that he still loved her even if she was being stupid before leaving.

When it was just them, Hakoda knelt in front of Katara and took her hand in his as he stared into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I know you have faced a lot on your own and you didn't really have anyone on your side when you needed them to be. Other than Zuko and his father, I can think of no one, not even myself, who had been there for you. So understand me when I say, if this is what you want, I am behind you no matter what. He was our enemy once but he's also the father and grandfather of my grandchildren which makes him...family."

Katara tried not to laugh at how her father seemed to nearly choke on those words.

"Besides, I kind of like him. I think he and I will be good friends in the future. He's a very entertaining man. His humor is a bit dark and he's scary at times but I like him."

Smiling as she heard her father's words.

"I just want you to be happy." Hakoda rubbed the side of his daughter's cheek.

Holding his hand to her face, "I will be. I will be when I am with him."

"Okay, then we'll deal with Arnook. Just get some rest and we'll all sit down to talk, hmm?" Hakoda stood up, smiling at his daughter.

Though she had tears in her eyes, she smiled and then jumped to hug her father.

"Thanks dad."

….

Just as her father told her, they all sat down the very next day and discussed the matter. Arnook included. It couldn't be helped that the man felt utterly betrayed and wanted to attack Ozai, literally jumping onto the table with a whale tooth dagger. The palace guard jumped to attack while the Northern troops went to defend their chieftain. However; the situation was de-escalated by Zuko, who forced the dagger out of Arnook's hands and snapped his arm behind his back, slamming his head onto the table of the boardroom.

Ozai, who was unfazed as all hell, didn't even glance at Arnook or his men. His eyes were on Katara the entire time. He had to admit when Hakoda came to him this morning he had feared the worse. Katara was angry at him after that stunt he pulled and he knew he was deserving of her wrath. However; he appreciated her not giving up on them because of that incident.

At the moment, he watched her stare at Arnook with lament as he was being held down by Zuko. Their eyes had locked and from what Ozai could see, Katara felt every bit of guilt that Arnook was transferring to her with his gaze. The bastard knew he didn't love Katara and was using her in some scheme with Lao but he still played his part. Ozai scoffed and rolled his eyes as Zuko let his men escort Arnook and his men out.

"You're letting him turn you back into his whore! You stupid woman! I tried to save you from him!"

Once it was just Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and her father, Ozai sighed and looked to Hakoda and Sokka. Sliding a document that was stamped official by himself and several members of his council, the Phoenix King summarized the details of the document to them.

"Say, I sign this and then you and Katara fight, what happens then?" Sokka asked skeptically. Sure, his father was all team Phoenix King now but he wasn't so sure of his father.

"Then you do whatever the hell you want. I'm making you independent from the North, not a territory of the Southern Earth Kingdom. Not my call." Ozai said nonchalantly.

Sokka looked to Zuko for input. "Can I trust him?"

Zuko would like to say his father could go fuck himself because any trust he had in the man had gone straight out the window.

"All I can say is if he tries anything, the Fire Nation stands behind the Southern Tribe a hundred percent." Zuko informed his buddy. "My heir is half-Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka sighed and then looked at his sister. While he knew his sister might be in love with the Phoenix King, she wouldn't lie in regards to whether he was trustworthy or not.

"Do you think we can trust him, Katara?"

Katara sighed and side glanced at Ozai before folding her arms as she looked back to her brother, "I'm fully prepared to drown him if he tries anything."

"Oh how lovely, my eldest and ex-wife have such faith in me. I feel so loved." Ozai said sarcastically.

Zuko and Katara rolled their eyes but at that point Sokka was convinced that while they might all not trust the Phoenix King, they did trust they would respond immediately to any sign of deception. That was enough to get him to sign the document.

Sliding the signed document over to the Phoenix King, Sokka stood up and eyed the man. "When do we receive these 'shipments' you noted in there?"

Rolling up the document, "It should have arrived in the South Pole at noon yesterday."

Sokka scoffed and said something along the lines of he was expecting it last week which made absolutely no sense. Katara groaned as Zuko couldn't help but snicker as he shook his head. Hakoda sighed and pulled Sokka out of the boardroom to go over a lesson of how to be more diplomatic and less offensive.

Also wanting to leave, Zuko got up and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I need to go check on Ryu. Come see afterwards." He glanced at his father and scowled before kissing Katara's forehead and leaving.

With just the two of them now, Katara leaned back in her seat and eyed Ozai. She was in a sort of no bullshit, no nonsense type of mood, and she could see already, early this morning, Ozai had a lot of nonsense with him. She sighed and folded her arms, turned her head to the side as she searched for the right words to start off the conversation they desperately needed to have.

"Do you know who I am, Ozai?" She asked as she tilted her head at an angle that made her come off as if she were calling the shots here.

Snickering as he, too, leaned back in his chair. "Of course, I know you, Katara."

"What's my favorite color?"

He raised a brow.

"My favorite hobbies?"

"I don't thin-"

"How old was I when my mother died?"

"Kat-"

"My kill count? My birthday? My surname before you married me? My favorite animal? My greatest annoyance? Do you know any of those?"

Ozai sighed as he looked at her waiting for her to reveal what all the purpose of all these questions were.

"My favorite color is purple. My favorite hobbies are singing, drawing, and bending. I was eight years old when my mother died. My kill count is three hundred thirty three. My birthday is in the summer. Rare for a waterbender to be born in the summer months. The Water Tribes use our father's first name and then son or daughter after it. I love turtle ducks. And my greatest annoyance is someone that lies and hides things from me when I've begged them not to."

Tilting his head, "Okay, I'll note those details up here." He tapped his fingers to his temple. "But I doubt you could answer those same quest-"

"Your favorite color is black and gold. Black because you like that it makes you unseen and gold so you still stand out to some degree. Your favorite hobbies consist of anything that you can do alone without being bothered. Your mother died when you were three. Your kill count is higher than you even know or acknowledge. You were born in winter. The Winter solstice to be exact. You never told me but I figured it out that night I told you I loved you for the first time. You hate parties but you held that one tradition because it was your birthday. Your surname is Yong. You hate animals. And your greatest annoyance is people, you hate them far more than you let on but you control your impulse to not kill them."

Smirking, Ozai dusted his fingers along his lips. "I always knew you watched me closely. Most of that we never discussed but you knew."

"Because I want to know you and know who it is I want to be with." Katara retorted. "You didn't tell me those things but when you died, I took a look at the archives to find any piece of information on you. Unlike the Fire Lords before you, you didn't have much on record for you."

Ozai scoffed and said something about his father refusing to have him documented until he had married Ursa. Something to do with not wanting certain information being recorded into history.

"I didn't find much but I found enough to add to the list of things I wanted to ask you about. And if you have any questions for me, ask away. Once we're done talking here, we can decide how we move forward."

"Move forward? I figured you chose me already, waterbender."

"I'm having second thoughts, Ozai." She told him in a cold yet steady and honest tone. "I love you but I'm not repeating fifteen years ago over again. That's not happening. I'm not eighteen anymore. I'm an adult woman and you're going to have more respect for me if you're wanting me to be your queen."

Seeing that the waterbender was not toying around, Ozai collapsed his hands together and leaned forward. "Ask away, Katara."

…

"He's more fussy than normal." Zuko sighed as he rocked his son in his arms, bouncing and walking just like babies liked.

For a father, he was very hands on with his infant son. He tried to be as hands on as possible. Be as loving as possible. He would not let himself be like his father and he would not let his son turn out like him. His son would have all the love in the world. He would want for nothing.

Tomoe saw this all the time back home and even here, the Fire Lord would always have his son close beside him or in his arms. She wondered what he needed her for. He was doing just fine on his own. It was a warming feeling to see. Most men, even of lower stature, didn't spend as much time with an infant child and for someone with the duties and responsibilities of a Fire Lord, it was shocking to say the least. But given his family history, it made sense. Being abandoned by his mother and left with his abusive father, one could see that the Fire Lord only wanted to reverse the curse of terrible parenting that had plagued his line for nearly a century.

Trying to soothe his fussy son, Zuko looked up to see Sokka had stopped by to visit.

"You're doing that wrong." Sokka said as he walked up to him and held his hands out for the baby. "I'll show you."

Zuko, feeling insulted, looked at the Chieftain like he was out of his mind. "The caregivers back home showed me how to do this! I'm doing it right!"

Sokka chuckled, "Yeah but I'll show you another way."

Eyeing Sokka suspiciously, Zuko reluctantly handed his son over to him and watched carefully as Sokka seemed to have such an 'innovative' method to soothe babies all of a sudden. He saw the tribesman hold Ryu in a wide cradling posture and swung him gently back and forth. Even crouching down slightly.

"My mom and dad used to do this with Katara. It was the only way to calm her down." Sokka said as they watched Ryu calm down as well. "My mom said that's how she knew Katara was a waterbender. She could already feel the push and pull of the waves."

Raising a brow, "This is supposed to calm waterbenders?"

Sokka nodded.

"But he's a firebender. The sages took a look and confirmed it."

Sokka looked at Zuko like he was stupid, "You just watched your sister that's supposed to be a waterbender set your younger brother on fire as well as serval other buildings. He could be a duel bender."

_Oh great! Now it's going to be obvious as all hell who his mother is._ Zuko knew Katara didn't want anyone to know that Ryu was her son since he had made it public that he had an heir now. However; if Ryu was a waterbender, everyone in the world was going to connect the dots and trace them all the way to her.

"Look, buddy, I know what you're thinking but you and Katara can't hide certain details surrounding Ryu's conception. Katara is his mother and he's going to want to know that. Plus, he's a waterbender no doubt. You two might want to start considering your options now before he water whips someone." Sokka snickered at his joke.

Zuko took his son back from Sokka and slapped him in the head. "You're getting on my nerves. Leave."

Sokka only laughed louder as he left telling his Fire Lord buddy to have good luck with his little lies.

Groaning as he looked down at his son, who had finally fallen asleep, Zuko carried him over to Tomoe.

"A duel bender. Can you believe that? Never heard of them being real but I met one during the war and then my sister turns out to be one. Now, Ryu. My life can't make any less sense." Zuko mused as he gazed down at his son and reached down to kiss his forehead before Tomoe took him off to lay down.

Going to sit down on the sofa of his guest chambers, Zuko stared at the bottle of the most expensive wine from the Fire Nation that his father seemed to stock all the guest chambers with. The bastard was filthy rich. Everyone in the world knew it. For a king to be able to have all his people eat like royalty and him still have so much wealth still, it was unimaginable. Seemed his father just got everything he wanted. From having his own throne to fame and fortune. Fucking immortality. And now, he was getting Katara back. It really pissed him off. None of this was fair. None of it. Zuko was really tired of his father winning so damn much, the bastard didn't deserve this. Not with how he treated him or Kya and Zhiar. Or anyone.

There was only but so much Zuko could overlook and ignore and pretend he didn't care about. Only but so many losses he had to scarf down. He was sick of it. He was. It was why he said what he had to his father upon returning. While Ozai had wanted them to move forward and forget the past, the past was still engraved on Zuko's face and letting go wasn't going to happen so quickly nor so easily. Hate was still in Zuko's chest. It was still festering. Some days were easier to manage but yesterday, it all poured out. He hated the man. He wanted to prove himself wrong, that he was ready to move forward with life and his father but..._you don't just get to scar your son and take the only woman he's loved and say sorry then everything's okay._ Because everything was not okay. Zuko was fighting battles with himself that no one saw. He was leading a nation, raising his son, being the supportive role for his siblings, loving the woman he would never have again, and trying to forgive all at once. He was tired. And he was in great pain.

The bottle of wine didn't stay full for long, Zuko chugged the content down and then threw it across the room as he pulled at his hair. _Fuck!_

…

There was a long drawn out silence in the room. Ozai had answered her questions and she believed him to be honest. A man doesn't just lie about the things he confessed to. She was shocked and some of it disturbed her but she accepted it. That was his past, his story. She could live with that. She could honestly say she expected worse and it wasn't like this was all bad, just shocking. He was in denial but he admitted to her that he had loved a man once and slept with men before. He even gave her the name of the man he had been in love with. One she did not expect him to say but wasn't completely shocked by. Daikoku Fujioka. He told her how he slept with married noblewomen and then fought their husbands. He killed two of them by accident and his father had to cover it up. He used to torture the servants that eyed him funny. Often he snuck out of the palace to hang out in the slums. Drink himself sick. Gamble. Sleep with anyone he liked, paid them to keep silent. There was much more. Far worse things she didn't want to remember he said.

Then there was what really happened between him and Ursa. How they ended up married and the scandal surrounding his father's death. Apparently, Ursa had caught his father raping him when he was seventeen. She had the guts to stand up to his father and demand that he marry them when she was of age. Didn't seem like he knew why she wanted to marry him after witnessing that but his father never touched him in that way after that. Ursa stepped in and took care of him, helped him channel his pain into something that was more beneficial. Azulon didn't make him this way, Ursa did. And he admitted that to this day, she frightened him.

When Azulon died, Ozai had pinned it on Ursa as that was what she asked of him. She wanted to be freed from being a royal and away from the palace and he ascended the throne as Iroh had been too far gone in his despair to take the throne. At that time, Ozai had his harem and only toyed with women, though before he had been with about anything with two legs.

Though the information regarding Ursa was interesting, Katara was more fascinated with his sexuality. Was he-

"I'm not gay." Ozai folded his arms. "I never let them-"

"But you're attracted to men." She was confused.

Ozai eyed her, "I don't like the word or the title. I just like what I like. Leave it alone."

"I'm just curious because with this information I want to know that I'm enough for you when it's not just women you like."

Slamming his hands down on the table, "I had a whole fucking harem! Hundreds of women that would have down things you would never and I turned them all away for you! You think because now you know about my other desires that I want you less all of a sudden?! You've gone mad, Katara!"

The stoic expression on Katara's face for his tone, not his words. What he said made sense. She understood and regretted mentioning her doubts but his tone was unnecessary.

"I'm not judging you, Ozai."

"Well doesn't fucking feel like it!"

"Then I'm sorry." Her tone and her gaze softened. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel much closer to you now."

The waterbender got up from where she sat, lifted the skirt of her dress, and walked over to him. As soon as she was upon him, Katara wrapped her arms around him and held his head to her chest. Her fingers caressed his ear and the hair that fell over it.

"I love you, Ozai. I really do. I just wanted to know you if I'm going to spend forever with you." She whispered to him. "I won't ask you anything else about your past. I promise."

And while he doubted she wouldn't still be curious, he felt at ease with her holding him like this. A lot of what he told her hadn't crossed his mind in years. He had mastered the art of selective memory and forgot the things he refused to remember. It was almost like it never fucking happened. But there was some relief in telling Katara these things. There was some relief in being open and honest with her. It made him feel warm and somewhat needy.

Pulling the waterbender into his lap, Ozai held her to him and shut his eyes with her.

"Any questions for me?" Katara asked him as she held his face to hers and pressed her nose into his as she giggled.

"Just one." He told her.

"And that would be?"

"You still have feelings for Zuko, don't you?" Ozai opened his eyes and looked at Katara.

She opened hers and laughed, "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Then how will I know I'm enough when you so obviously want him too." He asked her.

"Because I picked you." She told him. "I've always picked you."

"Are you sure?" He became a little more serious. "Are you sure you don't want him too?"

Katara eyed him, "Keep asking me that and I'll tell him to come to bed with us."

"You're being too honest, dear, it's starting to bother me."

Katara giggled as he kissed her and held her close to him.

"We need to talk to the kids." He told her.

Sighing, the waterbender nodded.

….

Though neither Zhiar nor Kya were happy to hear this news, there was nothing they could do. Their parents were getting back together and they were getting yet another younger sibling because somehow Ryu was totally not just born a few months ago. Ozai was unfazed by the attitudes as he told them they were all staying here and that Zhiar's chambers would be not far down the hall from Kya. Telling them to start getting along now or he was going to crack down on them. They looked for their mother's input at the threat but she had a threat of her own. She wasn't tolerating disrespect and they would need to learn that soon because they were too old to carry on as they had.

When they were sent off to their rooms, Ozai kissed his waterbender and told her that he had to take care of a few things.

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

Smiling, Katara watched him walk off. She was incredibly happy. Now that they had their pasts behind them, they could move forward.

Showing up to see Zuko as he had asked her to see him once she and his father were done talking, Katara saw him in the bathroom with a towel around his waist while shaving his face. She smiled and came up beside him, looking at him in the mirror. He glanced down and smirked.

"I assume you and father are getting back together. Officially."

Nodding, "Yes, we are."

"Great. Now you can both deal with those rotten twins together." Zuko turned to look down at her.

"I need to tell you something, Zuko."

"Hmm?"

Katara lowered her gaze and looked down at her hands, fidgeting a little. "I saw Ursa while Ozai and I were in the Fire Nation. She bumped into us on our first night."

Zuko's expression shifted gradually as he looked down at her. It was like his face didn't know an expression for the emotion he was feeling or that it couldn't quite express them all at once. Katara swallowed hard and continued.

"She and your father got into an altercation. She stabbed him with phoenix bane and it made it difficult for him to heal. I went to speak with her to find out what I could do to reverse it. She made me drink tea with her before she would tell me anything about how to heal him." Katara chuckled a little. "Your mother, she's not like how you described her. Your father's description is closest."

Stepping away from her, "How was she? What did she look-"

"Ozai said she hasn't aged, so I guess she looks the same as you remember." Her gaze lifted up to him. "But I think she's working for Lao. She gave me a letter to hand to your father. He didn't tell me what exactly she said but from the letter and the phoenix bane, he thinks she's with Lao."

Shocked and disheartened, Zuko stumbled back to which Katara caught him before he fell back. He placed his hand to his head as he tried to wrap it around what Katara told him. Hadn't seen his mother since he was thirteen and last he had heard of her, some old hag in the capital told him that she ran off with some old man. That old man must have been Lao.

Seeing the look on Zuko's face, Katara reached around his waist to hug him. "She's still your mother." She whispered. "I told her that you missed her and wanted to see her. She told me to tell you…" Reaching up on her tippy toes, Katara told him the location his mother told him to go in a months' time. "I think she wants to see you."

Sniffling as he covered her face with his hand, "Katara, thank you, but I need to be alone right now." He told her.

"Okay, Zuko." She said as she kissed his scarred cheek. "Talk to me later?"

All Zuko could do was nod. He was just sobering up after he got sick of feeling sorry for himself. Just came to terms with Katara getting back with his father and likely staying his father's wife for pretty much the rest of forever. He had accepted those things along with his father being a piece of shit that only changed on the outside but hadn't done any real changing. It upset him a lot but he accepted it and now, Katara was telling him that his mother, the only parent he had that he saw in a good light, was somehow working with Lao.

Shaking his head, "Damn it!"

…..

A/N:

Hang on tight kiddies! Second chapter update coming up in a bit! Love you all!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:

Here we are! The second chapter of the night!

Chapter 35:

The course of the next week was challenging. Between the feud within the family and the family's feud with everyone else, it was getting very very ugly.

It all started when Ozai went to his council to tell them that he was taking his former second wife as his wife once more. They had no problem with this. They were all present for when the couple had been married before and despite the distraction Katara was for their lord, this was an era of peace so there was no war to be distracted from. The waterbender added a nice flair to things and was a lot easier to work with than Ozai. They figured that she could sweeten things up when presenting certain laws and policies they wanted to pass.

However, Arnook refused to divorce Katara as she was his wife and he wasn't letting her leave him until she had been punished. He made that very clear that until she served her time in prison up north, she wasn't free from being his wife. Ozai wasn't having it and had his council create a marriage certificate. In an hour's time, he wrote his name down as well as Katara's. Making her as much his wife as Arnook's.

When the evening came and they sat down to eat dinner, Ozai told Katara what he did and she looked at him like he was bat shit crazy. Unfortunately, everyone else at the table thought the same thing.

Pinching her brows together, Katara sighed. "I appreciate your eagerness, Ozai. But you just married me without me even being there!"

"Not to mention there was no ceremony." Hama pointed out. She was feeling a little better after taking a few days to heal herself from Kya setting her on fire.

Zuko wanted to tell his father that he was stupid as all fucks but his younger brother and Sokka beat him to the punch.

"Dumbass!" Zhiar scoffed.

Sokka shook his head, "Just a fucking moron."

Hakoda and Kya simply sighed, poking at their food, not really sure how to respond to that.

"We can still have a ceremony. Those sort of things are for the public but I did the same thing the first time we married."

Oh, freaking La help her here because she wanted to slap him so hard. "Ozai." She bit out. "The fact that you're doing the EXACT same thing as before is a PROBLEM."

"But the reason is different." He pointed out.

Needing to take a moment to calm herself down, "Ozai, you were being a dick back then when you did it the first time and you're being a dick now." Katara told him.

"That bastard won't divorce you! I didn't have a choice!"

"Then talk it out with me and we can handle it together!"

"Arnook wants you in prison! I'm not letting him near you!"

Katara sighed and pushed herself away from the table, got up and then walked away. "I feel nauseous, I'm going to lay down." She said on the verge of tears as her hormones and Ozai were driving her crazy.

Sighing as he looked at everyone else asking them what he could have down better.

"You could have just left it alone." Hakoda pointed out.

"Not be a dumb ass." Zhiar chimed in.

"Included Katara." Zuko added.

"Killed him." Kya stated.

Shrugging, "I don't know, guys. I think I might have done the same if I were him." Sokka said as he stroked his beard.

They all looked at Sokka like he was nuts too.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Listen, who wants to share their wife with another man? This goes public and Arnook is going to look like a fool. A man can't take that kind of blow to his pride."

While Sokka was right, Ozai was nuts and they weren't adding logic to his madness.

As if that wasn't problem enough, the Ambassador from Bei Seng Sei arrives with news that Princess Kikyo was arriving to begin courting the Phoenix King. Ozai groaned as he had forgotten all about the damn girl. He informed the ambassador that he was already legally married now. The ambassador didn't seemed fazed and told him that he would likely just have two wives. The luxury of being king in the Earth Kingdom. Multiple wives was nothing new. A very old tradition.

Ozai informed Katara of this and she told him he was crazy as hell if he thought she was going to let him have another wife at the same time. He tried to point out that Arnook and him were both her husband. To which Katara slapped him and kicked him out of his own bed for the night. If you asked him, she was lucky that she was pregnant.

In the morning, he tried apologizing to her but she was moody and not very receptive. He was standing behind her, trying to get her attention, get her to respond to his affection, he felt needy with her being upset with him.

Holding her to him from behind, Ozai purred in her ear and roamed his hands over her stomach. "You're my wife again. You should be more loving, dear."

"Ozai, you can't possibly think I'm going to be okay with you marrying another woman." She eyed him in the mirror. He was interrupting her morning routine of hygiene etiquette and she was in the middle of detangling her hair. While she loved that he felt guilty for upsetting her, she wanted him to leave her alone at the moment. Her nerves were bad and she felt very hurt that he would even consider the thought.

But Ozai had not considered it at all. He didn't want to marry that brat of a princess. He didn't want to marry anyone but the waterbender to be quite honest. He told her that six times yesterday and somehow she was only focused on the fact that Princess Kikyo was coming anyways despite him not wanting to see her.

"Katara, listen to me, for the seventh freaking time, I'm not courting anyone else, marrying anyone else, being with anyone else. I don't want this brat showing up here but she's coming anyways. All I'm asking you is to help me get rid of the girl when she shows up. Okay?"

Tearing up as she cupped her mouth and shook her head, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Katara shoved him and ran out of the bathroom in just her towel.

Ozai sighed as he pressed his forehead into the wall. _Agni help me!_

That very same day Princess Kikyo showed up and Ozai along with his council had to greet the girl. She was still a guest and he couldn't actually turn her away due to formalities. He did sign some documents regarding Kikyo's stay in Omashu during this time. He was responsible for her wellbeing and overseeing that she was treated well. _Fuck!_

"Princess Kikyo." The council all bowed to the princess as Ozai eyed her.

Kikyo looked to the Phoenix King and was mesmerized by him. He was everything that the rumors had to say about him. Incredibly tall and carried himself in an aloof fashion. Like he was there and yet not there. A young girl like Kikyo could easily be tempted by a man like him. And as if he didn't already have enough going for him, he was handsome, though she'd use the word sexy. He was far more attractive than those old bastards back home.

If it wasn't already hard enough to not roll his eyes, after reading those thoughts of hers, it was impossible now. This little girl was absolutely absurd.

"Phoenix King Ozai." The princess said all too happily as she bowed in a very grandiose fashion which wasn't all that hard for her to do.

Princess Kikyo was dressed in an elaborate pink hanfu dress with her hair tied up and decorated with ornaments. She looked every bit a princess. A spoiled one that was, the council noted. She was no more than a pretty face. The council was not impressed. Not when the Phoenix King had a Fire Lord for a son, both his daughters were powerful benders, and his youngest was a phoenix like himself. The royal lines of all others were inferior to the Phoenix King's line and this girl was a prime example of how poorly the other lines measured up to their sovereign's.

Sensing that their ladyship was being sized up by the council of the Phoenix King, one of her representatives stepped up to speak on her behalf as to remind them why they were all here.

"Phoenix King Ozai, we came as you have agreed to court her highness." The representative stated.

Ozai wasn't speaking directly with a servant, he shoved one of his council members forth to speak on his behalf.

Clearing their throat, "Umm, Princess Kikyo must be made aware that Phoenix King Ozai has recently married already."

Princess Kikyo and her entourage were all outraged by this. The Princess herself was most furious about this and threw a fit.

"And when did this happen?! When were we to be informed?!" Kikyo demanded to know.

"It was only two days ago that the marriage certificate was signed. The ceremony hasn't yet happened which is required before we can make public that his majesty is married."

Not happy with this one bit, "Okay, fine! I can settle for second place but who is this whore?!"

"Watch your fucking mouth, you little runt!" Ozai growled, speaking to the princess directly as he shoved his council members away and approached her. Her entourage backed off as the Phoenix King came upon them. He scowled at the girl as she cowered at his tall stature. "You will not speak of my wife as if she were some pathetic little thing like yourself. You are a guest in my home and I am not interested in courting you nor have I ever been but I'll tolerate your stay if you're behaved. Otherwise; you can leave."

Kikyo watched as the Phoenix King sucked his teeth and walked around her. Her eyes didn't leave him as she heard him say he was going to spend the rest of the day with his wife. If this wasn't already infuriating for the princess, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

…..

Katara was in the garden with Zuko and their son when Ozai came looking for her. If only the waterbender understood that just as she became jealous, he did as well. Arnook was one thing, he knew she didn't have any feelings for that bastard but Zuko, she would no doubt end up in bed with him again if he led her astray. Bad enough that when he saw them together that he pictured them together and if she hadn't ever been his wife and he never fell in love with her, he'd approve of Zuko being with her. Of course, if none of that happened then he'd probably still be Fire Lord and Zuko would be dead. But he just couldn't help it, he really did hate seeing them together, even if he knew Katara would not betray him.

"A duel-bender?" Katara said as she held up her son and looked him over. His big eyes stared back at her as he beamed.

Zuko chuckled as he could tell Katara wasn't buying it, "Sokka called it."

"You know my brother isn't the brightest." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Rolling his eyes playfully as he leaned on his side in the grass, "I assume the same goes for you since you never figured out that Kya was a duel-bender."

Katara glared at him over the baby's head as she brought Ryu to her chest to hold.

Snorting as he snickered, "I'm just saying, you're the one that taught and trained her for the early years. At no point did it stand out that she was a duel-bender?"

No. Not one time did she ever assume Kya was a duel-bender. Sure, sometimes in the beginning Kya had the stance and posture of a firebender but Katara never thought she was a duel-bender because of it. She thought it was because her father was a firebender. And to be very honest, anytime her children did anything that didn't make sense to her, she blamed it on their father. Ozai was always the scapegoat and sometimes it was rightfully so.

"Sorry to break up your little time together but I need to speak to Katara. Alone." Ozai finally interrupted them.

Zuko glanced up at his father and then looked to Katara. She shrugged and told him to take the baby with him. He crawled over in the grass and took Ryu in his arms, pecking Katara on the cheek before standing up and eyeing his father before sucking his teeth.

Remaining seated in the grass, Katara leaned back on her hands and sighed as Ozai came sitting beside her. "Isn't the grass too beneath you to be touching your fair skin, your majesty?"

"You and your jokes, waterbender. If I didn't find them funny, I'd be offended." He retorted.

Tilting her head up to look at the sky, "Well, I am your legal wife again. I'm not concerned with offending you. I'm concerned with being mistreated by you." She told him.

Following her gaze up into the clouds, Ozai took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Princess Kikyo has arrived."

"Then what are you waiting for? Aren't you supposed to be courting her?" Katara hissed.

"I told you sev-"

"I heard what you said the very first time." Katara's gaze came back down to earth and fell on his just as he reopened his eyes. "I know you don't want that girl. But you agreed to it no less and here we are. I'm hurt. I truly am and no words are going to fix that, Ozai. Not yours or the next person's."

Ozai couldn't help but feel at a loss here. If nothing he said was going to make it better, then what did she want him to do because he would do it. Anything to get her to not scowl at him or make her remarks towards him. Every time he felt like he was getting closer, she somehow ended up further away and it was really starting to get to him.

"What do you want me to do, Katara?" He asked her. "Tell me and it is done."

Katara couldn't look at him with the expression he was giving her. He looked like some sad puppy and it was really getting hard to be mean to him.

"I'm your wife, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"And you love me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then I don't want you out of my sight for the rest of the time this girl is here. Got it? Anytime someone sees you, they see me too."

"You're sounding clingy."

"Because I am and all you've been doing the last few days is work and not include me. I get you can't make me your queen until the wedding ceremony but I still would like a hand in things."

Ozai eyed her as he repositioned himself on his side and propped his head up in his hand as his elbow was in the grass. "You're not doing much of anything until you've given birth. That's when we'll have the ceremony but as for you wanting to be with me at all times, I can do that."

"Really?" She started to smile at him. Getting on her hands and knees, the waterbender crawled over to him. She pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as his hand laid on her hips.

Nodding his head, "I have a meeting in an hour, you sure you want to sit through those boring sessions with tons of old men talking your head off."

Katara told him she did and then leaned down to kiss his lips. It was met to be chaste but it couldn't be helped that she wanted to do him right there in the garden. He seemed to notice this and sat up with his arm wrapping around her middle. Standing up with her in his arms, Ozai didn't break their passionate kiss as he began carrying her to a more private area of the garden where they wouldn't be seen.

…

Sokka was walking with his niece in the hallways from the library as he had been trying to convince her to get some fresh air. She was reluctant. Stubborn like her mother but she eventually put her book down and took her Mr. Fluff in arm to follow him out of the library she had been residing in the last few days. He knew she and her brother were not happy about their parents getting back together and he didn't blame them. However; they had to understand one thing and one thing only, whatever happened between their parents did not concern them. Whether they were together or a part, that wasn't their problem.

"I wish my parents had been able to be together." Sokka started. "I think your mom would have liked that too."

Kya kept her eyes ahead of her, holding Mr. Fluff to her chest, "How did grandma die?"

Sighing, "During that time, the Fire Nation believed that all the air nomads were dead and that the next in the cycle was water. At first, during our grandmother's youth, they would just take any waterbenders they found and lock them away, it's what happened to Hama. But by the time me and your mother were around, they weren't taking any more waterbenders. They just killed them." Sokka sighed. "We all knew eventually they would come to find your mother was the last waterbender and they came, storming the village. I don't know exactly what happened but your mother was there when it happened. She saw it all and it haunted her for years. I think she only came to terms with it when Zuko took her to face the man that killed our mother."

Pressing her lips to Mr. Fluff, Kya saw up ahead that her mother and father were just leaving the meeting hall. It was the first time in her life she had seen them like that. Her mother's arm looped into her father's. They both genuinely looked happy. Not the fake smiles and the half honest grins. They were happy. And maybe it was selfish of her and Zhiar to want anything less for their parents. Maybe they were so used to being divided and apart. This was their chance for normalcy. The chance to have their mother and father under the same roof. Sure, it wasn't going to be perfect. Of course not. Her parents were nuts. But it was the next best thing.

Neither of her parents had a very functional home. Her older siblings included but she and Zhiar were about to have what they didn't, they should at least try to be grateful.

"I need to talk with Zhiar." Kya told her uncle. "He and I need to have a chat."

Nervous about letting the twins anywhere near each other, Sokka told her that he first wanted to get her grandfather to accompany them so they could all talk.

After gathering Hakoda to join them, Sokka went to get Zhiar while Kya sat at her balcony table looking out at the city. The wind was blowing through her jet black curls as her gold eyes shimmered in the sunlight along with her light brown skin. She looked slightly different. No more the look of a doll as she was becoming more and more the young woman of her age. When Zhiar showed up with his uncle, he saw his sister turn to look at him immediately and for some reason, he felt a calm storm behind her gaze.

"You wanted to see me." He decided he would not be hostile upon greeting her. Kya had shown her true colors, her true face, and she was frightening. Though he wouldn't admit it. Not to her.

Waving her hand in gesture to the seat in front of her, "We need to have a talk."

"About?" He asked as he walked over to her and sat where she had wanted him to sit.

"Mom and dad. Us. Our family. Things are changing and we need to change with them." Kya told her brother. "Even if they somehow have issues in the future, I don't want to hate my family. I don't want to hate you."

Zhiar folded his arms and looked away from her, "You saw mom and dad too?" He dropped his head and signed before looking back up at his sister. "Look, Kya, I know I've said things that have hurt your feelings in the past and we've fought plenty. I just want to say I'm sorry." He snorted and cleared his throat as he didn't necessarily like having to apologize for anything.

"I forgive you, Zhiar." She told him and apologized herself for killing him a second time. "I'm capable of violence but I don't like it. I really don't like resorting to those things. Dad used to tell me he made a mistake with Azula, turning her into a weapon, and that he didn't want me to harm anyone unless my life was in danger. So I won't hurt you again...as long as I don't have to."

Zhiar chuckled and smiled at his sister, telling her that she was so mechanical with her speech, he said it was sometimes hard for him to see her as a person when she spoke. Easy to forget she had feelings because a lot of times there was no emotion behind her words. She just spoke them like she was reading them straight from a page. He told her she was very direct, straight to the point.

The young water siren looked at her brother in confusion.

"I can teach you to be more human." Zhiar told her. "Trust me, everyone in the North Pole is more lively than the people around here."

Hakoda watched as his grandson took his sister's hand and pulled her out of her chair and along with him. He was happy to see they might actually be getting along. Sokka came up to him and told him that he now thought it was good that his sister and the Phoenix King were back together. It seemed to have a positive effect on the twins that had been feuding for a long time.

….

"Oh wonderful! It's about time!" A noblewoman from the Fire Nation chuckled as she held to her husband's arm and chatted with the Phoenix King and his wife.

Seemed everyone that had followed Ozai from the Fire Nation were really taking well to their union. They all complimented Katara on her new clothes. She no longer dressed in modest attire but the robes and dresses of an empress. Ozai literally spared no expense on her in the last several days. He even had a few artists work on the project of creating headpieces for them both to represent their status. The man even began planning out the wedding ceremony that would take place next spring a month or two after their baby was born. He wanted it to be as large and as grand as any for the next century. She thought she was supposed to be planning the wedding .

As if that wasn't enough, following the Earth Kingdom tradition of a diamond ring as a display of a woman's marital status, Ozai woke her up in the middle of the night to show her the ring he had crafted a few months ago. He told her he knew eventually they would be together again and wanted to make sure he had it on hand. The ring had only just finished being forged when he slipped it on her finger. It was an understatement to say the ring was beautiful. The pure gold band on the ring had their symbols engraved on the outside. The diamond was cut and shaped into a blooming rose bud.

Katara literally tackled him with excitement and joy from how beautiful the ring was. This morning every noblewoman, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were absolutely jealous. She was never the type to rub something in someone's face but it was hard not to show off her ring.

"I hear rumors that her majesty is already with child again." The nobleman chuckled. "Couldn't wait, could you?"

They all laughed but Katara really didn't like the mention of her sex life. So what if she was pregnant...again...she and Ozai were happy.

As the couples chatted amongst themselves at the morning brunch that Ozai put together for the nobles of his court to introduce Katara as his wife, one of his guests had finally shown up and was once again grandiose in her gesture as she approached them.

Bowing low and humbly, Princess Kikyo and her entourage waited for the Phoenix King to greet them. Ozai just stared at the top of the girl's head with a deep annoyance and scoffed as he turned around. Katara didn't even bother to correct him on being rude. The nobles present all chuckled to themselves as the Phoenix King took his bride up the dais where they were seated above everyone else.

The princess lifted her head slightly to see this and her expression hardened as she rose back up abruptly. Her advisors tried to stop her as rising before a sovereign had greeted you was most disrespectful.

"You do not greet a royal princess with centuries of royal blood in her veins but you marry a peasant from a desolate nation." Kikyo spat.

The room gasped.

"Princess! Stop thi-" She shoved her advisor that tried to get to stop.

Sitting on his throne, Ozai clenched his teeth as he looked at the annoying little princess. He was going to tell her off and order her servants to be executed as a show of his power and how little he gave a fuck but Katara beat him to the punch.

"Peasant? I haven't heard that term in a while." Katara chuckled as she smirked "Mostly I get called a whore, a wench, a slut, a witch, or something along those lines. But peasant, I kind of miss being called that. Do you have any more names you'd like to call me?"

The princess glared at the woman at the Phoenix King's side, "How about a bitch?!

The room was in absolute shock at this outburst. Even Ozai was surprised that the girl had enough guts to say what she had. He was about to stand up to give his orders to his guards but Katara had him sit back down with her bloodbending as she stood up and laughed at the princess, stepping down from the dais.

Katara held a steady gaze with the younger woman and smiled, "You remind me of myself." Stopping just a few feet away from Kikyo. "I spat in his face the first time we met and called him some names. I was fearless. At least that's what I thought." Getting closer, Katara looked the scornful princess over and then circled her. "But I grew up and I realized that there is a thin line between fearless and being an absolute moron."

"You have a lot of nerve, peasant!" Kikyo raised her hand to hit Katara but the waterbender caught her wrist and eyed her dangerously.

The room's temperature dropped and grew dim as ice formed along all the window fixtures. Katara's eyes glowed as she furrowed her brows at the princess as she stood in front of her and shook her head.

"What does being a peasant or royal blooded matter when one of us will never grow old and live for centuries to see era after era while the other will grow old in twenty years give or take." Katara explained in a calm tone, she wasn't going to yell, she wasn't going to lower herself to the girl's level. Royal or not, Katara saw herself above this princess. "Royal blood is a joke. I came from literally nothing and I could end everyone in this room's life with a small gesture of my hand. Most being of this royal blood you speak of."

Kikyo stared wide eyed at the Phoenix King's wife. It was dawning on her that this woman was not human. Her gaze went to the Phoenix King and his eyes had begun to glow as well, only his were red. She swallowed hard and her gaze went back to his wife.

"You're a monster! You're not human!" She shouted in fright.

"No, I'm human. For the most part." She smiled sweetly. "If I wasn't I'd probably kill you because you've really ticked me off with your rude behavior and advances towards my husband. But I'm human and I choose to be kind even when it is not deserved." Katara's eyes stop glowing and she let her anger subside, thawing the ice out and returning the room to its original summer temperature. "And I believe there is more strength and power in restraint and mercy." Looking over her shoulders to her husband, "My love, don't execute her servants. I ask on my behalf that you spare them and forgive the princess for her offenses."

Ozai grinned at his wife, loving her demonstration as it would seem to have gotten the point across much better than his would have. This is why no one else could be better suited to be his queen.

"You'd pardon this wench?" Ozai asked his wife.

Nodding her head, "I would."

"Then fine. I'll spare her servants but I want them removed from my court immediately." Ozai ordered as he rose from his throne, eyeing the princess as he came to his wife's side and stood in contrast to their smaller frames. "Your advisors may stay but insulting my wife will not go unpunished. Whether you ask or she does. I will not tolerate it. Do not allow it to happen again or you will see how little I care about your royal blood when I have it painted on the walls."

The threat resonated with the Princess and her entourage. From what was just revealed to them, they now knew that the Phoenix King and his wife were not to be trifled with. They were no different from a demon and a witch. Perhaps those would be better terms to describe them.

Having left the banquet hall, the couple hurried off to their bed chambers and attacked one another. Passion turning into violence as they were in desperate need of one another. Ozai had torn off Katara's dress as soon as they were in their bedroom. She was no better as she jumped him and raked her nails through his hair as she attacked his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"You don't know how much it turns me on to see you deal with idiots like her." He pushed her up against the wall as he nipped at her neck.

Breathing heavily, Katara moaned while biting her lip and tried undoing the ties of his pants. "I couldn't let you go off killing people again. You're supposed to be good now."

Ozai bit down on her neck hard and listened to her cry out, "You make it hard to be good, Katara. You really fucking do."

…

Hama sighed, lounging on her side while reading a book. She was so bored. With the twins getting along and her granddaughter remarried to Ozai, everything was peaceful. Maybe it was the dysfunctional side of her that lived for the drama or the intuitive side that anticipated something in the midst, but she really felt bored with all this getting along shit. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one that wasn't happy while everyone else was holding hands and singing of happy days to come.

Sitting across from her with a bottle of whiskey was Zuko. He was drunk after a long day of being around his father and Katara practically itching to fuck each other's brains out. It was pure torture. Having caught the two sparing no time to bump uglies, the Fire Lord wanted to literally gorge his eyes out. He couldn't stand it. His asshole of a father that didn't deserve a damn thing suddenly had everything. People loved him, he had Katara, an empire, women fighting over him, he had it made. And sure, it was a lot of jealousy talking but Zuko seriously just didn't get it. After all he had done, after all he had fought, and all he tried to make right, he just wasn't good enough. No wonder his father wanted him dead as a child. He probably saw the future.

"You really shouldn't beat yourself up, Zuko." Hama told him as she flipped the pages of her book and glanced up at him briefly before returning to her reading. "At the end of the dad, you know it and I know, your father is going to fuck up and when he does, you will, as you always have, be the one to clean up his mess."

Scoffing as he pressed the whiskey bottle to his lips and tilted up to drink. He drank quite a lot in one go without pause. Hama smirked and shook her head.

"Would you like to have pity sex with me, Zuko? You're pitiful. I'm pitiful. Why should they be the only ones getting any action around here?" Hama closed her book and sat up on the lounge chair. "I mean, we all get it, they've wanted to fuck like this for fourteen years."

Finally putting the bottle down, Zuko with baggy dark circles under his eyes looked to Hama and roamed his eyes over her. "I'm not going to use you as a substitute for what I really want." He looked away and ran his hand in his hair. "I've loved her long before _he_ decided to notice her and when _he_ was gone, I was there for her every step of the way. I helped raise Kya and Zhiar. I kept Katara from killing herself or drinking herself into insanity or- or fucking fuck some stranger in the slums or a possible gang rape. Katara was self-destructive after what _he_ did to her and I saved her. I'm always saving her! And she runs right back to him like he will be any different this time around! He hasn't changed! He's just doing this to make her happy! He's still evil but I'm good...I'm trying to be good."

Hama saw him place his hand over his face and tears fall from under them. She sighed as she got up and walked over to him and sat in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. Resting her head on top of his, Hama rubbed his back as he cried.

"No matter what I do, I'm never good enough!" Zuko buried his face in Hama's chest. "I love her! I love her more than him!"

Rubbing his back, Hama tried to soothe him. "You know your father is going to do something stupid that'll cause it all to blow up back in his face. He's just an idiot that way."

"I'd rather be an idiot than some fucking faggot crying out about a woman that wasn't ever really his." Ozai made his presence known.

He had been hearing the two talking since the very beginning and he had to say, he wasn't a bit surprised. Ever since they got back from the Fire Nation, Zuko had been upset with him and giving him a side eye look every time they saw each other. He ignored it. Figuring that eventually Zuko would get over himself but no, he was here bitching and moaning about shit that couldn't be helped.

Looking up at his father, Zuko glared at him and stood up. "You don't deserve her!"

"Says who?" Ozai folded his arms and raised his brows. "I'm just kind of confused here with how you go from being angry that she left you for Arnook to angry at me for taking her from him."

"You don't deserve shit! Not after everything you've done! You're a piece of shit and yet, you just get everything you want! How is that fair?!" Zuko shouted drunkenly at his father.

Ozai chuckled as he shook his head, "Zuko, I worked for everything I have. It didn't just come to me on a silver platter. Nothing ever has."

"Bullshit!"

"I never got anything handed to me, Zuko. Not once. You think your grandfather made me his successor? HA! I had to kill him and then forge his will. You think Katara just wanted me over you? Guess again, Zuko. If I didn't let my guard down with her and make her see me for more than some tyrant, she would have gladly slit my throat herself. And this kingdom, I had this in the makings while I was in prison. My allies were working in my favor, knowing that I was still alive, and this people didn't just trust me, I proved myself and in seven years, I made an entire wasteland look far better than the upper ring of Bei Seng Sei. Not because it just so happened, I made shit happen and I will continue." Ozai was now in Zuko's face, insulted that his son would ever think this all just poofed out of thin air. Practically growling, "You think I didn't suffer to get here? You don't know suffering, Zuko. I told you that before and I'll tell you again."

Liquor had a way of making someone act out on sober thoughts and he had a sober thought before he was even of age to not be sober to do what he just did. Throwing his fist, that covered itself in dragon scale, into his father's face and then tackled him to the ground. Hama tried pulling Zuko off of his father as he punched him relentlessly.

"Stop it!" Hama yelled as she tried grabbing his arm.

Ozai was trying to block Zuko's fist but having been caught off guard by the fact Zuko was overpowering him, he wasn't able to stop him from bloodying his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zuko growled viciously as his eyes glowed and dragon scales formed along the rest of his skin. "I'm so sick of seeing your fucking face! EVERY TIME I LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"

Managing to stop his fist, Ozai spat out blood to the side and glared at Zuko. "You son of a bitch! You don't look like me!"

"I can see past the scar!" Zuko hissed angrily.

Ozai laughed as he shook his head, "Listen to me, Zuko. You don't look like me, not because of your scar, but because you're not my son!"

"Ozai, stop it!" Hama yelled at him as she was still holding Zuko's arm even though her efforts to stop him were futile.

"What?!" The shock took over. "Wh-wha-"

"Your mother was a slut that fucked her way around court and through the slums!" Ozai laughed. "Your father is probably some piss poor drunk from the slums."

Zuko lost it and was determined to remove his father's face, "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" His claws protruded through his fingernails and sliced through the side of his father's face.

Hama could see this was only getting worse and she attempted to bloodbend Zuko, however; he was able to resist her. The siren's call was the next best thing which seemed to have an effect on him as he was trying to cover his ears. He thrashed onto his side, holding his hands to his ears as he was trying not to be affected by the siren call she was placing on him. With him falling off his father, Hama hurried to Ozai as he was trying to regenerate but was struggling to.

"What is going on?!"

Hama looked over her shoulder to see Katara was standing in the doorway of the lounge, gaping at the sight.

"He's not healing." The older siren said. "I'm going to try to heal him but you need to get Zuko to calm down!"

The waterbender looked from where Ozai was on the ground to Zuko, who was literally losing it on the floor thrashing about. She cautiously approached him, calling his name as she did, hoping he would recognize it was her through his breakdown. Obviously, he wasn't in a good place right now. She had never seen him act like this. And when she glanced back over to where Hama was tending to Ozai, she could hear him holding back his cries of anguish. She had never known him to be in such pain.

Looking back to Zuko, Katara saw him easing as she got closer to him. When her hand reached for him, he immediately grabbed it and yanked her towards him as he stood back up.

"Zuko, what's wrong with you?!" Katara asked him as she was face to face with him and he stared at her with a crazed look on his face. "What happened?!"

Eyes roaming her, "You keep picking everyone else over me!" He told her. "Why?! WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"

Katara looked at him somberly, "Zuko, that's not-"

Smashing his lips to hers, Zuko held Katara tight to him as his claws scraped her dress and smeared his father's blood on her. While he was trying to force his affection on her, it didn't look that way to Ozai as Hama was still trying to heal much of him that had yet to regenerate. To him, he had believed the blood he was seeing was hers and that Zuko was slicing her with his retch claws. The fact that Katara was motionless with tears in her eyes didn't help much either.

Shoving Hama away from him, Ozai struggled to his feet while holding the side of his face that Hama wasn't able to finish. "You little piece of shit! You keep your fucking hands off of her!"

Removing his lips from Katara's to see she was staring at him with teary wide eyes, "Why are you crying?"

Katara began trembling as she looked wide eyed at Zuko. He watched her spit up blood and his eyes widened. Pulling away from her, he saw her throw up more blood as both their gazes looked down and saw that the claw over his thumb had impaled her. He pulled it out and her hands went to her stomach as tears rolled down her face.

"My baby…" She gasped before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed backwards.

Seeing this, Ozai's face betrayed nothing and Zuko could see that as he backed away. It was one thing to attack each other and it was another to attack Katara. And even though it was an accident, even Hama knew Ozai wasn't going to see that as anything less of an attack.

For Zuko, it was his first time seeing his father make such a face. The look of a man that was watching everything before him fade away. He looked lost, defeated, in despair. Zuko had thought taking his father's power and reducing him to the dwelling of a cell would be enough to making his father's face contort the way it did. Not even trying to beat his face into the floor could Zuko get the man to look so pitiful. But Katara, accidentally stabbing her with one of his claws, made his father look nothing like the prideful man he always boasted about being.

There was no light or spark in his eyes as he was knelt down with Katara, holding her in his arms as he tried to stop the bleeding. Zuko saw Hama look at him and shake her head when he tried to take a step forward.

"Leave."

Zuko heard his father say.

"I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't leave." Ozai held Katara's limp body to him with her hand pressed to his limp. His eyes shut as he didn't want to see her this way.

"I-I I didn't mean-"

"LEAVE!" Ozai roared at him as his body emitted black flames that shot out at Zuko and threw him against the wall.

Hama decided to go to Ozai's side to take a look at her granddaughter as Zuko hurried to flee. She knew Katara was alive, her heart was shallow but she was fine. However; the baby- that was a different story.

Gazing down at the unconscious waterbender, "Did we lose it?"

Nodding her head, "If she were further along perhaps there would have been better odds but she's not even a few weeks along." Hama told him.

There was a brief pause followed by a long exhale of breath before Hama heard Ozai tell her to get the guards to help carry her as he was too weak to lift her. She looked at him and saw his injuries were not healing anymore. It concerned her. Though it likely had to do with Zuko being a dragon and able to inflict injuries on him as a phoenix. Whatever it was, Ozai looked the worst she had ever seen him physically.

"What of you?" She asked carefully.

Staring at her as blood had still dripped from the left side of his face, "I'm fine." He told her. "Just do as I ask you."

"As always."

…...

Zhiar and Kya weren't sure what exactly happened last night but everyone had been disturbed in the late evening from the sound of yelling and then they saw Zuko hurry into their chambers. He took Ryu from Kya and told her he had to leave, Tomoe quickly following after him. They were even more confused when they saw their mother being carried off to the medical wing by the guards as their father, whose face was covered in blood, followed behind them. Now, as it was morning, they went to their parent's chambers to see how their parents were.

It first came as a shock to see their mother in bed, pale as can be with servants trying to tend to her. Her weak eyes looked at them and she said something to the servants. Zhiar was approached by one of the servants that told him that they should go see their father as she didn't want them to see her like this. They nodded and left the room as the servant closed the door behind them.

As they spotted the back of their father's head, the twins walked over to where he was sitting in the lounge area.

"Dad," Zhiar started as they walked around the sofa he was sitting at. "What's going o-"

The young teen stopped as did his twin sister as they saw their father's face. Their eyes widened at the terrible mess his face had been. Kya ran from behind her brother and went to their father's side to get a closer look at him. The healer side of her wanted to see what she could do to fix it but their father shooed her away, not wanting her any closer. And Zhiar didn't blame him. There was a long jagged scar on his left side going from his forehead down past his eye and three claw marks pulling across his jaw on the same side, the corner of his mouth damaged enough where they could see his teeth.

"What happened to you and mom?!" Zhiar felt squirmish from the sight of his father's face.

Ozai looked up at his twins and sighed while eyeing them, "There was an incident. Your brother, Zuko, is not on the best terms with your mother and I."

"He did this?" Zhiar was confused. Fighting their father was one thing but he thought Zuko didn't bear ill feelings towards his mother anymore.

"I don't believe it. Zuko would never." Kya defended her older brother. "You getting disfigured is one thing but mom," Shaking her head as she eyed her father stoically. "He would never hurt mom."

Eyeing his skeptical daughter, Ozai sucked his teeth and leaned back as he swept his hair from his face, giving them a better look at the damage Zuko had done to him. The claw marks that tore through his mouth and jaw, combed through his scalp, shredding his ear. From what they could see, the scars were deep enough that the side of their father's head had to be shaven in order to stitch up the gashes. Zhiar cringed and looked away as Kya looked her father in his eyes.

"What he did to your mother was an accident. I know it was but I still want to kill him for it. As for me…" Ozai grinned all too wide for his kids and they both squealed and looked away causing him to burst out laughing as he threw his arms on the back of the sofa, grinning wider. "I believe your brother had every intention of returning the favor I did him when he was thirteen. Jokes on him, I think I like this look."

Zhiar knew his father was nuts but he was crazy as fuck if he thought looking like a half dead man was a good look.

"I need to go." Zhiar averted his eyes from his father and started heading out.

Following his squirmish son with his eyes, Ozai laughed even louder, though it was painful to even open his mouth to talk, he couldn't help it.

"You're insane, you know that?" Kya said as she shook her head and began to leave.

Scoffing as he looked at Kya, "What happened to my little girl caring for her father?"

"Oh, I care. Care enough to tell you you've lost your mind." Kya decided to leave, also unable to really look at him.

Ozai snickered as he shook his head and reached for the pipe he had on the low table, "You kids have no spine." Stuffing the opium into the pipe and lighting it up with his finger, "When I was your ages, my father beat me into the marble floor of the throne room in front of all the noble families close to the royal line. The very next day I had to start the academy with their children, got my ass kicked again. Being a prince didn't mean shit when you weren't the crown prince."

Kya watched her father put his pipe in the hole of his jaw and blow the smoke out from his lips. _Yeah, he's lost it._ Then she watched him do the opposite and blow smoke from the hole in his jaw. _And I'm out of here._

Amused by how easily he managed to get his children to leave, Ozai tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to go check on Katara and see how she was doing. But as demonstrated by the twins, he was not his best looking even if he did sort of like how freaky he looked now. _Anything to keep people away._ He just wasn't trying to keep her away. Especially not after- A deep breath, Ozai didn't know what his waterbender was going to be like once it all settled in with them losing another child. He remembered at the end of his reign as Fire Lord, she was pregnant again and was mishandled by a guard in her effort to defend him. It seemed that very same thing happened again. Why was this all repeating itself? Sure, things were different now but he just didn't understand why. Then again, he never understood why. He just knew this shit was happening and he was powerless to stop it.

"Your majesty, your wife is now resting but she should be fine. Is there anything you require of us?" A servant interrupted his thoughts.

Lifting his head back up, Ozai looked at the three servants that had their heads slightly bowed. He could see they were avoiding looking at him. Didn't have to wonder why that was. While he didn't mind the reaction, he knew he couldn't go around looking like this and scaring people. So, he sighed and requested that they have his council and a tailor brought to him. Some things needed to happen.

….

Hakoda and Sokka were a bit uneasy with everything that was starting to take place and from what the twins told them, things were not good. Katara was injured badly enough she had to be in bed for some time. The Phoenix King looked as if he were permanently scarred though Zhiar told them that his father liked it and didn't seem like he wanted to change it, Kya telling them what their father did with the pipe. They both said he was going nuts. And the last thing anyone who had fought the war almost fifteen years ago wanted to hear was that the former Fire Lord was losing his mind.

The two of them were heading to the Phoenix King's chambers when they bumped into Hama and Arnook arguing in the hallway. Seemed Arnook hadn't left and barged his way into the palace after probably catching wind of things.

"If he sees you, he's going to kill you!" Hama warned the idiot Chieftain.

Arnook scoffed, "Just because a little whore like you fears him, doesn't mean I do! He might have signed that flimsy paper but Katara is more my wife than his! You know the rules of marriage, there has to be a priest or sage along with witnesses and both parties for the marriage to be acknowledged. And from what I saw there that day, none of those terms were met. So I could care less about the damn certificate!"

"You are one stupid fuck, Arnook!" The siren yelled as she threw her hands up and then pointed her long nail at him. "But I'm not letting you in! My granddaughter is in that room resting and the last thing she needs is-"

"None of this would have happened if she wasn't being coached on how to be a slut by the likes of you and your manwhore Phoenix King!" The Northern Chieftain hollered. "She was my wife! And he went out of his way to ruin our marriage after he, himself, told her to marry me! He gave his blessings! Why the fuck do you think I let him come to our wedding?! The bastard is playing games with all of us! Her included! We're all responsible for his downfall years ago! I don't doubt he's going to make us all look like fools in the end!"

Hama got in Arnook's face and growled viciously, "Is that what your master, Lao, told you?"

Arnook's eyes widened for a moment before the narrowed back down and he got closer in her face, "No one needs to tell me what I can see clearly with my own two eyes." He clenched his teeth.

"Then I shouldn't have to tell you that Katara never loved you, especially not the way she loves him." Hama smirked.

The Chieftain raised his hand to slap her when Hakoda and Sokka hurried to stop them. Sokka grabbed Arnook's wrist while his father pulled Hama away.

"You two stop it."

"No," They all turned their head to the sound of that voice. "Please do continue. I want to hear more about this plan I'm devising to make you all look like fools."

They all saw the Phoenix King standing at the threshold of the massive doors to his chambers with his council and servants behind him watching the scene. The group noticed first thing, that upon the Phoenix King's face was an oni mask that covered only the bottom half of his face. Only his eyes were visible and instead of wearing his hair pulled back in a topknot, he wore his hair parted down the middle with the top of his hair in the back pulled together in a ponytail while the rest hung down his back. They could all see the claw mark that scarred his left eye but his other injuries were covered by his hair and the mask. As if Ozai wasn't already intimidating, then he surely was now. Hakoda and Sokka realized what the twins had to them was, in fact, true. Not that they didn't believe them but it was hard to picture.

"You bastard! Let me see my wife now!" Arnook wasn't backing down.

Ozai's eyes skimmed over to the Northern Chieftain and his brows kneaded, "You wife? You mean our wife?"

No one could see his mouth but they could tell he was smirking, Ozai always thought his jokes were funny. Not that anyone ever laughed.

"Listen here, you fuc-"

"Come, Chieftain Arnook, let us talk before you start getting ideas in that head of yours and start spouting out more bullshit." Ozai waved his hand for the man the way one would do so for their pet. It was insulting and it was meant to be. Even the council did not approve of the way the Phoenix King was speaking to another leader of a nation. Of course, none of them were going to say anything.

Arnook yanked himself away from Sokka and fixed himself up as he eyed the three of them. "You all had better start thinking hard of whose side you're on because I mean what I said, we're all going to be made fools out of, and I, for one, will not be made a fool of." He looked to Hama specifically.

As Ozai watched the Chieftain come forth, he grinned under his mask and told his council to show Arnook to the sitting room so they could begin. His eyes then went to Katara's family.

"We'll all talk once I'm done with him." He told them before turning around to go back in his chambers, the servants closing the door behind him.

Looking at one another, the three knew this was just the beginning to whatever freak show that was about to take place. Whatever it was. They just hoped they survived this next chapter.

….

A/N:

Yup we're heading into a new arch and I'm totally excited because I've been plotting this part out for months, almost a whole year! Hope you all are enjoying thus far! Thanks for continuing to read and being so patient! Will be back with more! Already writing the next Chapter!


End file.
